


God's Downfall

by RedKHII



Category: Bleach, Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A WTF fanfiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because Favorite Characters Died from that Arc, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Broken Aizen to Good Aizen, But instead has little references of crossovers, Crack, Demon Experiment, Demonic Possession, Disney References, Evil Central 46, Explicit Language, I don't mind people do NOT want to read this, In a sense, Inspired by a deleted Fanfiction.Net story, Just want to write it here, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of real countries, Other, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Powerless Aizen Sousuke, Prison Sex, Random Fanarts by me in some of the chapters, Redemption, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Singing, Swearing, The Thousand Year Blood War Arc DOES NOT exist, Time Travel, Trying to write original, Vore, a bit - Freeform, uke!Aizen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 196,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKHII/pseuds/RedKHII
Summary: No soon after he was sentenced to Mukēn for his crimes, Aizen Sōsuke realized the true pain and horror of his incarceration to finally break for what he has done to the Soul Society. But instead of receiving any help, Aizen is forced to suffer more. If that is not shocking the broken prisoner, it should be how he manage to escape..."W-Why...am I back in Karakura Town...and the past?"(Inspired by a deleted Fanfiction.Net story called Aizen's Redemption by blackstarlight17.)
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Kyouka Suigetsu, Aizen Sousuke & Original Character(s), Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Aizen Sousuke/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. First Start to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but writing this and the original characters and plot of this story. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Shuiesha, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, Viz Media, and TV Tokyo. Support the official release.

_“Redemption is not just about the survival of our soul. It’s about the revival of a soul that was once dead.”_

It was minutes after Gin vanished from his sight alongside his childhood friend Rangiku Masumoto, after the latter demanded the ridiculous fool of a human to take two of Ichigo Kurosaki’s friends away from him, sparring them from getting killed by his monstrous Reiatsu, was when Aizen proceed his plans to create the Ōken.

Without showing impatience of wasting time to destroy the town the Soul Reapers were _destined_ to protect its people from the Hollows, Aizen collectedly walks through the so-called empty streets in pursuit of Ichigo’s friends just for the _thrill_ of torturing them by thinking they can outrun him.

Well, fortunately to him while it is unfortunate to anyone, no one can be safe to run away from him as no matter where his victims run and hide; Aizen will always have the advantage to find and kill them with either his Zanpakuto or his Reiatsu. The same will apply to those who would think they could fight him at his state.

‘ _Hmph. This is hardly child’s play to chase insects that will be squashed by my hand. Those friends of Ichigo Kurosaki better make this interesting to not bore me._ ’ Aizen mused as he continues to take his sweet time walking through the streets as wherever he goes, all he sees are less the number of people sleeping on the road, either completely on the ground or lying their backs against the walls but as soon as he casually walks past anyone of them, he paid no mind of their bodies disintegrating from the range of his Reiatsu swarming around himself like an invisible dome.

As expected of him to fuse the Hōygoku in his chest and transform into his second transformation to have his Reiryoku increase tremendously. With this, he will surely destroy everything of Karakura Town and the Soul Society and rule the latter to his design.

But like all plans, even when Aizen had made sure that it is fruitful without any interruption, there is always an unexpected circumstance that he would not think it is possible.

Right after he took a left turn to a street that would be closer to the Karakura shopping district, knowing full well was where those kids might be hiding, Aizen felt an excruciating spike of such spirit energy that managed to shoot through his system and halted him to stop moving, surprising him yet he quickly collects himself to subtly blink his white and purple eyes and not show any signs of shock as a weakness of this sudden spike he felt out of the blue.

“What?” Aizen asked himself as he faintly raises his head in front of him where he can sense the suspiciously painful spike of spirit energy, that seems to resemble someone’s Reiatsu but for some reason, not. “This Reiatsu is maliciously dark to be a Soul Reaper’s, and it’s on a similar if not the same level as mine in my current transformation. Who could bear this immense amount of Reiryoku in this town?”

As he thinks to himself, Aizen followed the source when he walks forward and his curiosity about this foreign spirit energy grew as much as he can feel the agonizing sensation starting to clash with his system like his Reiryoku is being violated in the inside. If a normal or an advanced-class Soul Reaper ever come in contact with spirit energy this monstrous, he or she will surely be paralyzed with fear and even be dead. Regardless, Aizen is no weakling to be hurt by such heavy Reiatsu.

After a few more minutes of following the trail of immense dark spirit energy, Aizen seems to finally found the source when he notices something…or someone in front of him on the road and between the row of houses as upon closer inspection, Aizen’s curiosity turned into puzzlement yet he tried not to show it. “What?”

From his sight, he was not expecting to see the immensely dark spirit energy belonging to no one but a human, not just the fact that she is awake, but she is also a child which Aizen could assume it is a toddler sitting on the street with her back facing him, her auburn red hair falls to her shoulders with little waves at the ends, and wears a simple and sleeveless red summer dress to her knees.

‘ _Where did this little girl come from? She looks nothing like any of the residents of this town. Is she a foreigner? And why would she have such spirit energy?_ ’ Aizen thought with a faint grimace of disgust as he watches the girl not noticing him gently tighten the grip of his hand holding Kyōka Suigetsu behind her, planning to slay her when he can see she is not disintegrated by his Reiatsu, but it was when the brunette took a few steps closer that the girl slowly turns around and finally notice the man.

When she did, Aizen was nearly startled of seeing something that would horrify anyone else about her from looking at her face, after the toddler unhurriedly raises herself to stand on her suspiciously bare feet and glance at him, not even muster a single word towards him other than glaring back at him with a blank scowl and her hands are holding together in front of her as if she is praying.

Yet, despite he has not forgotten about his plans, he could spare a minute or two interrogating her to decrease his curiosity and proceed to his conquest of destroying the town. Perhaps he can take her under his wing and either control her with mental torture or kill her to take her familiar or unfamiliar spirit energy for himself.

‘ _Well, no matter. She is just a child anyway. It will be easier to break her if not kill her for her strange spirit energy._ ’ Aizen mused with his sneer faltered to curl his lips up in a calm smirk, noticing the girl silently stare from his face to Kyōka Suigetsu without showing anything but melancholy. Not the expression a child her age should have which Aizen could assume it has something to do with what happened to her.

“And just who might you be, young one?” Aizen calmly asked with the soft tone he would use to manipulate his former allies to follow him, until they die either by his hand or themselves, but instead of responding; the girl remains silent after she sadly looks back to his face which the silence and not receiving an answer would irritate anyone but considering her young age, Aizen would understand that she has yet to learn how to say her name.

Taking a glance at what initially startled him earlier, Aizen points a finger of his free hand at her face with a soft frown. “May I ask what happened to you?” The question seemingly prompts the girl to finally respond when Aizen watch her reaching her left arm and placing her hand on her face, her expression first shifted from sadness into sorrow by being asked with the question. On her other hand, Aizen noticed she is holding a small box of mints.

“…People….evil…people…did this.” Aizen subtly blinked his eyes in surprise again by the quiet words that suddenly come out of the girl’s mouth while he can see she is trying not to show any signs of tears when he believed he heard people from her sentence.

“Evil people?” Aizen muttered in confusion as he first glare at the girl looking away from him and stare at whatever at her left, seeing nothing but an empty street of walls leading to more houses, before the ex-captain glance at Kyōka Suigetsu when he listen to her speaking to him in his mind, assuming that his _accomplice_ could not hear his Zanpakutō’s voice. “ _Obviously, the child could be an abused orphan who ran away from her captors. Perhaps you should ease her worry before you continue with your slaughter_.”

“Very well, Kyōka Suigetsu.” Aizen quietly chortled at the strict yet motherly order of his Zanpakutō as knowing that despite being its owner for centuries, Kyōka Suigetsu is complicated to show her true intentions even to him as one minute she would obey him, the next Kyōka Suigetsu would demand him to do something that would be different from his plans. The child before him would be considered something different from his plans.

So while making sure he is still focused on his objective, Aizen casually walks towards the girl and catches her attention by placing his free hand on her head for a gentle stroke, to her surprise. “Don’t worry about what you have been put through. Everything will come to an end. In the meantime, make sure you go somewhere to hide from these evil people.”

As he faintly comforts the girl who has yet to give a smile other than glancing at him with a scowl, Aizen begins to see himself doing the same to his former lieutenant which received a small scowl of distaste for remembering how devoted she was to him before his betrayal. ‘ _Momo. Is she still alive or has died from what I did to her and Captain Hitsugaya?_ ’

“Here.” The girl’s voice and the sight of her hand holding her box of mints in front of his face alerted Aizen back to the present when he stopped rubbing his hand on her head and glance at her tiny hand and box, blinking his white and purple eyes in confusion of the gesture right after he stares at the girl who now glances back with a subtly, nervous smile or frown.

“ _I believe she wants to thank you for cheering her up. Before you could reject her kind offer, I recommend you should accept it. Do it._ ” Another strict command by his Zanpakutō released a noise that sounds like a sigh or a scoff when Aizen first close his eyes with a sneer for her demands, as he is the master and this treatment feel like their roles have switched, before he returns the gesture when he smiled at the girl and let his free hand hover in front of the child, who proceeds to slowly tip the box open with a shake and let two white, pill-shaped mints fall on his hand.

“Thank you. I hope you’ll still be here by the time I come back.” Aizen concluded the conversation as he raises his free hand to throw the mints he was kindly given in his mouth and starts to walk past her, fortunately her _spirit energy_ has spared her from getting disintegrated by Aizen’s Reiatsu clashing with hers, before he continues his path to the Karakura shopping district. Although he may have flashed a wave back to the toddler with the same hand as he walks away from her and leaving her alone.

“ _You’re not planning to make me kill that child after you will destroy the town before the Soul Society, are you?_ ” Kyōka Suigetsu enquired with the noticeable tone of aversion as Aizen swirl the mints around with his tongue to taste the strong flavor and let it dissolve while making sure he hides the sight of him eating from others before he mentally responds to his Zanpakutō spirit with a smirk flashing back to his face.

‘ _Of course Kyōka Suigetsu. I have never felt spirit energy this strong and demonic, it could be the same level if not higher as a captain’s Reiatsu. Once I have created the Ōken and destroy the Soul Society, I shall conduct an experiment to extract her spirit energy for myself. For now, let us go and kill Ichigo Kurosaki’s friends before he’ll show up._ ’

* * *

But alas, his conquest to destroy Karakura Town to create the Ōken and the Soul Society has failed for Gin has betrayed him which lead to his death by his hand, Ichigo Kurosaki has mastered the Final Getsuga Tenshō to defeat him with Mugetsu and the Hōgyoku has, confirmed by the damned Urahara Kisuke, rejected Aizen at the cost of not only all of Ichigo Kurosaki’s Shinigami powers but also Kyōka Suigetsu. The last thing he heard from his Zanpakutō before it’s spirit completely disappeared from the final battle was screaming his name in agony and sadness.

Right now, Aizen Sōsuke has been captured by the Soul Society and has been sentenced to 20,000 years in the lowest level of Soul Society’s Underground Prison, called Muken. If he had not shot his mouth off to taunt the Central 46 for declaring his punishment, he would have his sentence a few thousand years earlier than his current.

Yet Aizen cared less of his arrogance provoking Central 46 or the entire Sereitei; for he knows that once he is released, he will become stronger than he was even before fusing with the Hōgyoku and repeat his actions to unleash his vengeance on both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Hell, he would even try to conquer Hueco Mundo again now that possibly all of his Arrancar army are dead.

And no one, not even Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, or even their descendants if the former group is long gone, will stop him.

However, …it feels as if fate has decided to screw with him, trying to make his incarceration worse than he has ever imagined….

The sounds of footsteps and wheels of a tray reaching to the door of his cell from outside woke Aizen up from his sleep underneath his blindfold, as it has been a day since he was relocated to his new _home_ in Muken with him being bounded against the chair by the numerous black binds wrapping around his head, upper torso, hands, and legs against the wooden material, for he believes it is time for him to eat and drink.

Even with the Hōgyoku embedded in his chest rendering him immortal despite refusing to give him more powers since his defeat, Aizen still requires to eat and drink so there is bound to have a Soul Reaper stationed in the underground prison to come inside his cell and feed him to keep him from being starved and dehydrated. Yet, Aizen can tell that any Soul Reaper assigned to feed the traitor of Soul Society is reluctantly doing his or her job against their will. He feels the same for being forced to be fed like some baby.

Fortunate that his hearing is higher compared to any being, even when bounded, Aizen hear the Soul Reaper’s voice chanting the Bakudo as the binding around his mouth swiftly moves on its own and reveal his mouth on view, allowing the unlucky Soul Reaper to start feeding him.

As soon as the other man slowly gave a spoonful of the food into his mouth, Aizen immediately shuddered with disgust of the bland taste of rice with little meat and hardly any seasoning which made him groan when he was fed with the disgusting food one at the time before he managed to finish everything for the Soul Reaper to gently pour the glass of water in his mouth for a drink and wash his throat.

“Pfft. So the traitor wants the finest food than this piece of shit? Well too bad for you.” The Soul Reaper taunted with a gruff voice hissing in arrogant curiosity after placing the cup back to the tray, his scoff alerted Aizen to _glare_ back to _his guard_ with a calm sneer visibly showing.

Normally from yesterday, either the same Soul Reaper assigned to feed him or someone else would not stay too long and quickly slap the binding back to his mouth out of, what could Aizen assumed, fear for getting killed by his Reiatsu even though the entire cell and his clothes are preventing him from unleashing it. So hearing the guard speaking to him captured Aizen’s puzzlement to ponder what is the other planning to do to him.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Or you are too proud to not talk to the _rodents_ that beat your ass in here?” The guard confidently mocked the _prisoner_ further, the latter presuming the other is smirking on his face for mentioning his defeat, although his taunt does not faze Aizen when he calmly pointing out to reclaim his dominance from his final moments before his sentence. “You mean you people were almost killed by my dead army before your _loyal former Ryoka_ sacrificed his powers to nearly kill me. Not surprised that you all wish he did.”

Hearing the guard releasing a growl of disdain after he said it, Aizen wishes his eyes are free from the bindings just to see the other’s expression and give him a proud smirk.

“Tch. Watch your mouth, bastard. Don’t forget that you’re in my floor now, and that means you belong to me. Not even the damned brat will _save_ you, now that he no longer has his Soul Reaper powers!” The guard threatened in anger for the comment while trying to sound dominant over him, which the attempt would humor the smug prisoner for the latter to shot out another comment in the same manner as when he angered the Central 46 two days ago. “So the other prisoners here are not worth your time? Then you must be a poor fool for being weak than Ichigo Kurosaki and I…”

**_SMACK!_ **

The harsh noise alongside the startled gasp echoed the room when Aizen jerked in pain from the strong slap he was given at his left cheek, rattling the chair binding him and almost fall to the side, as the former captain hastily turns his head to glare at where could the Soul Reaper stood with a snarl for the assault he dared perform. ‘ _How dare you!_ ’

“Wanna be cocky huh, bitch? Looks like you need to be punished.” The guard sneered with a snort, too furious to listen more of his new prey’s _offensive_ remarks towards him, just as he chanted a quick Bakudo that the other does not seem to be familiar until he managed to catch Aizen’s surprise when his arms were initially released from the arms of the chair before both limbs instantly swing upwards and wrapped the bindings around his wrists and hands together above his head but still bound to the chair.

Watching the traitor rapidly shake his arms with each shake forcefully rattle the chair harder than earlier while hearing his gasps and grunts to move his arms and escape from this punishment to no avail; made the Soul Reaper grinned in cruel satisfaction after he finished chanting.

“Oh my, are you ready to be punished? Don’t worry, sweetheart ~. I just want to prepare you before giving you the real thing.” The guard offered with false sympathy as he moved his hands towards the prisoner’s body, one hand placed against his chest while another hand gently pressed against his waist, receiving a shudder and gasp from the bounded ex-captain.

Then, without letting another snappy remark escape from his prey, the guard begins moving the hand on the other’s chest and starts groping to make Aizen release muffled noises that sound like whimpers and his body shivering from being touched like some lover seducing his partner.

What Aizen did not know is that his reactions unknowingly made the other growing harder and smirked wider like a horny madman with disbelief transitioning to lust. ‘ _Oh? Is he a fucking virgin? If he is, he must be a goldmine!_ ’

“S-S-Stop…stop…stop it.” Aizen moaned through his teeth gritting against each other as he can feel his face growing red in rage and disgust from the other stroking and groping his torso like a woman, his face still stings from the slap earlier, yet the sounds of leather ripping alerted the brunette to react in dread when he can feel a big and cold hand pressing harder on his bare groin underneath his clothes that has already been ripped before the guard dared himself to painfully yank and squeeze his member faster.

The instant pain from the actions released an agonized gasp from Aizen before he accidentally throws his head back and hit against the chair which forced another gasp out of his throat, further arousing his guard for him to massage Aizen harder on his chair and force the other to make more noises and shivers out of the brunette.

“Ooh. I get it; you’re a fucking virgin! If no bitch managed to take ya, then that means I’ll be the lucky guy to have ya ta myself!” The guard beamed with cruel excitement after yanking the ex-captain’s member harder one more time, hearing another rare surprise of a scream from the _proud_ prisoner, before he removes his hands off the other for Aizen to pant from his mouth and his bounded body shook from the pain he received, especially on his member.

Now that he knows what is the Soul Reaper planning to do to him from the excruciating methods that made him cry in pain, Aizen growled dangerously through his teeth and hastily lower his head from the chair to _glare daggers_ at the guard who, to him, shall be the first one to die if Aizen were to be released or escaped from this cell. “You bastard! You’re doing this on purpose!”

“And what’s wrong with that? Because of what you did, everyone wants you dead. But I wonder how _we_ feel if the entire Soul Society knows that the _big bad traitor_ is a fucking virgin? Could imagine if I could find some friends to beat you to shits, inside and out.” The guard taunted with the cruel laugh and presumed smirk on his face immediately infuriate Aizen to growl through his teeth, especially when he can feel the Soul Reaper’s disgusting hand, by guess of feeling his palm and fingers it is the same hand that groped his member, cupped his chin and cheek alongside the sensation of a thumb softly stroking his lower lip.

Without thinking, Aizen hastily throws his head forward and ready himself to bite the guard’s thumb off his hand, wanting to hear the other scream in pain and anger for touching him vulgarly, only for the bastard to swiftly move his hand off Aizen’s face and witness the ex-captain accidentally bite his tongue by mistake, releasing a startled gasp for his idiocy before Aizen was forced to receive another harsh slap on the same cheek as earlier by the said hand.

“You still think you’re gonna act arrogant, bitch? Think again…” The guard sneered as after hearing another yelp for the slap from the prisoner, the Soul Reaper starts to chant more of the Bakudo binding Aizen against the chair with the other feeling the binds wrapping around him swiftly uncoil off them and the chair, but his arms are still bound against each wrist above his head and the remaining bindings conceal the top half of his face, just as Aizen felt a hand grabbing him by the front of his clothes, roughly pull him off the chair, and roughly dropped the prisoner on the marble or stone ground of the cell to make him cry in pain.

Not letting him climb back up to his feet, the guard kneels and stood above Aizen and boldly pin his body against the cold ground with his right hand grabbing the back of the brunette’s neck to feel him squirming under him and making him release gasps and grunts for what he was given, using his other hand to grab the back of the collar of Aizen’s clothes and forcefully pull and rip the black material off his back to his legs, the harsh sensation of leather ripping off his back stings painfully for Aizen to demand the guard with his anger hitching the rare sound of pain after feeling both the entire back of his body is free from the material and the guard moving his hand off his neck to his bounded wrists above his head. “W-What are you doing!? Get off me!”

“Sorry, sweetheart~. Time for your punishment.” The guard purred with lust as unknown to Aizen to continue squirming and releasing pants to escape from this punishment, the guard calmly pull out an object from the pocket of his uniform and gently press the said object on the center of Aizen’s bare back, catching his attention to stop moving and react in surprise and confusion.

From his pocket, the guard planted a sort of object resembling an X with a roof-shaped symbol of the same material above the X and four long chains, each of the two upper chains above both sides of the roof-shaped material rest on the back of Aizen’s shoulder blades and shoulders while the other two chains at the lower half of his back resemble a fish’s lower fin.

‘ _W-What is he doing? How is this a punishment?_ ’ Aizen thought with his surprise growing after feeling the strange object gently pressing against his back while he is pinned by the guard who he can feel he is a big and muscled Soul Reaper by him softly sitting on him.

Suddenly, when hearing the other quietly chant an incantation, Aizen’s eyes bulged wide in pain and dismay behind his blindfold of the burning sensation scorching his back from the object that continues to increase the temperature and tenacity for the once-powerful Soul Reaper to release a deafening scream that fills the air of his cell as his body turn rigid from the revealed punishment.

As for the Soul Reaper marking him with the incantation, he is glad the other could not see him grinning hard like a sadistic beast while he did not flinch from hearing Aizen scream for possibly the first time anyone other than himself could hear, and that is music in his ears.

It was another few more minutes of marking the scorching object on his new pet’s back and listening to his screams that shall be the first of the many screams during his incarceration, the guard finished chanting for the object to decrease the temperature before pulling it away from Aizen’s back, showing the guard _his new mark_ that shall be permanent for eternity, which resembles the same shape as the object burning his back but the color at the center of his back is faded brown and the marks on the chains that burnt his shoulders, shoulder blades and lower half are faded gold [*], while Aizen ceased screaming to release ragged pants out of his mouth and tears streaming down to his cheeks from the blindfold, feeling his strength has decreased from his body.

“Your punishment…is to have your powers sealed off, the _fittingly painful_ way, on orders by the _honorable_ Central 46 of the Soul Society.” The guard leaned forward to whisper closer to Aizen’s left ear with satisfaction for marking him the only effective method used to seal a Soul Reaper’s power off, no matter how powerful the said Soul Reaper is like Aizen, other than severing his Sanketsu and Hakusui, as both the revelation of the mark burning his back and the reason of his punishment, especially the mention of the corrupted Central 46, forced Aizen to react with horror as the excruciation for earlier is too painful to make him furious and try fighting the guard back. ‘ _N-no….t-they want him to….please no!_ ’

Noticing that he is traumatized to even think of talking back other than panting and crying from the pain that stills burns his back and taking his strength, the guard smirked his sexual desire harder as he reaches his hand towards the prisoner’s member and wrapped his fingers around the organ in a tight grip, making Aizen scream only to feel the bindings moving around and shut his mouth up to cry muffled noises as his body shuddered harder by the guard continuously massaging and yanking his member, his other hand lift Aizen’s destabilized body off the ground and start to perform what he desires to do to this damned prisoner, now that he _belongs_ to him.

“Now then, let’s start your new life as my bitch… _baby_ ~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] For those who watch the Bleach filler episodes, the mark is supposed to be the same mark from Episode 96 where the character Ran'Tao was exiled from the Soul Society with her powers sealed and having the same mark on her back, possibly to seal her powers off.


	2. Broken Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please bear in mind that I'm trying my best of writing a broken fanfiction while following the Bleach sources, which I am not good at.
> 
> Disclaimer: This contain rough sex, implications of suicide, mental breakdowns (ex. Insanity), and anything that could harm children's minds (I think ? All I know is this is not safe for readers underneath 16). If you don't like it, please leave this story. If you are old enough to read without being disgusted or confused of the WTF moments later on, be warned.

For thousands of years after the Winter War, the Soul Society knew nothing but peace as they continue their roles of fighting Hollows that would invade the World of the Living they vowed to protect. Even as they have passed on years after their victory against the Arrancar army; Ichigo Kurosaki who managed to get all of his Shinigami powers back two years after the war, his family and friends, as well as their descendants before the current living members have moved on to live in the Soul Society with the former Substitute Soul Reaper officially became a permanent Soul Reaper and work in one of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

And so far since after the sentence by the Central 46 that everyone never heard anything about the traitorous ex-captain Aizen Sōsuke who is confined in Mukēn for treason and other crimes against the Soul Society and nearly endangered everything, including the World of the Living and if not Hueco Mundo to become a god.

Because of his actions, every Soul Reaper whenever not a veteran or a newly _born_ soul who has become a Soul Reaper, has begun to resent the prisoner for what he did to everyone. To the point, they would wish that he either die in Mukēn even though he is immortal, extend his sentence to another 20,000 years or even an eternity, or even deciding to _punish_ the damned bastard themselves if he were to be released from his sentence.

If only the entire Soul Society knew that _one of them_ have already started the prisoner’s punishment since the beginning…

“Hey, it’s been 12,000 years since you’ve been guarding that asshole, right? And from those rumors on how you treat prisoners, have you do it to him during his sentence?” One of the Soul Reapers asked his new _senior_ with the noticeable tone of curiosity and amusement as he and his group of friends followed the guard of Mukēn down the endless stairs of the Central Great Underground Prison, as the new group of Soul Reapers is assigned with the acceptance of all the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Central 46 to become the new guards of Mukēn, and therefore the guards of the entire Soul Society’s traitor.

But instead of showing enragement that they have to _tend_ the one who betrayed and kill them to become the Soul King…

“Knowing that all of you hate that bitch, you could say I’m doing the Soul Society a _favor_ of beating him down to his new place. You can thank me for suggesting you guys by the Central 46 and join me to break him harder, hopefully, kill him by a simple mental breakdown.” The guard explained seductively as the group has walked down the stairs and start proceeding through the halls leading to Aizen Sōsuke’s cell at the end just as the guard hear a few snickers from the other men behind him for the exclamation.

More than enough that the proud remark and the offer have further encouraged the group for their first day as the guards of the lowest prison of the Soul Society.

“You really do have the balls to do what we all wanted that bastard deserves! If only everyone could see what happened to him now! They would be callin’ you a hero! Hell, they should promote you to Captain, or even part of the Royal Squad as the God Slayer!” Another Soul Reaper cheered with a sadistic grin as his words brought a scoff out of the proud guard’s smile while the others nodded in agreement.

“That’s nice for you boys to think highly of me for my achievement. But if I get a promotion, how will I enjoy myself than beating up the _pathetic_ bitches of this prison? Besides, where’s the harm if we could have the fun of our new _toy_?” The guard enquired the group with a pout for the thought of having a promotion, as it would be a dream for him and any Soul Reaper to be promoted into a captain or the Royal Squad.

But no, nothing could make him happy but the satisfaction of torturing his prisoner even after he was beaten down to a pulp.

The group has arrived at the sealed door of the cell containing the monster of the Soul Society, with the new group of guards hardly trying their best to hide their sick delight of the tortures they shall unleash on the unfortunate bastard.

But just as the guard could reach his hand to push the door open and lead them inside the cell, he immediately stops to hover his arm on the air as he recalls something he must have forgotten while the puzzled group notices the sneer on their leader’s face before the latter turned his head to face his new lackeys. “Oh yeah. I nearly forgot this important fact; apparently, the bitch’s hearing is good even if his ears are plugged for years, and it still is. I want ya boys to keep your mouths zipped shut when we go in, until I say it’s okay.”

Seeing the serious scowls when the group responds the command with a nod, the guard silently pushes the door until it is wide enough for the guard and his new group to look inside the cell and present the first view of Soul Society’s _powerful_ prisoner, a man feared and hated by many.

What the group saw before them collected their bewilderment although the guard noticed one of them quickly curl his mouth into a sickening grin of lust, with the guard flashing a nod at the cell as he whispers out to his new lackeys, nearly silent, of the thing he is proud to do. “Behold, boys…the _big bad monster_ of the Soul Society, and now our slut.”

Normally to the other inmates, a prisoner of Mukēn has to be seated and bound to a chair at the center of the room, unless they need the permission by the guard to go to the restroom or wander around the cell other than sit and be fed when necessary, but Aizen Sōsuke…he is unknowingly presented to the newly extended group of guards what differs from the other inmates, and further revealing to the group that he is definitely the guard’s favorite. Which shall also be theirs starting now.

Instead of bounding to the chair, which is suspiciously absent, Aizen seemingly lay motionless as he is hanged a few feet higher off the ground, bare naked with no clothes but only a few of the black leather binds weaved around his legs down to the ground while the bindings around his arms are hanging above and beside each side of his head towards the ceiling, and the other two leather straps conceal his eyes and mouth.

Appearance-wise, he has lost so much weight with his now pale skin covered by disgustingly red and purple bruises from the obvious signs of being plummeted by countless punches, kicks, and stomps with a small but noticeable amount of blood staining his limbs and body, his neck has the deep marks of getting strangled by a pair of hands and all fingers, and his dirty chocolate brown hair has grown longer to his shoulders and long enough to nearly hide his face with the strands.

Even the filthy smell of both him and the room from not being clean for who knows how many years can confirm that the guard has done a good job of tormenting the once proud man, that once had the power to become a god, into a sniveling, sobbing mess with physical and sexual tortures. Perfect.

“Oh my god…how the hell did you…” Following the command of keeping his voice in check to not let their dirty punching bag hear and become aware of their presences; one of the Soul Reapers mouthed his question to the guard after the group silently walk inside the room for the other men beside the group to disperse and stood around the possibly unconscious prisoner, all eyes focus the guard when he quietly responds to the one asking the question beside him. “Beatin’ the bitch non-stop with my hands and feet. But the first hundred years after his sentence, I found out that despite what he did; the _baby_ is scared of being alone for a long time. I guess what I did relive his trauma so I often leave him alone to cry and scream for help that will never come…every so more than a thousand years.”

The answer nearly brought the other new guards to almost laughed their remorseless amusement for the revelation and almost uncover their presence to the unconscious, nearly dead man before them, but they quickly compose themselves to tone down.

“Watch this.” The guard mouthed with a lick of his lips as his hand reach to the inside of his shihakushō while slowly walk around to stand behind the naked man, waving his other hand at the new guards for them to take a few steps back without making a noise, as soon as the guard fished out an object resembling a taser which caught the others to react with surprise and amusement when the guard forcefully jab the taser against Aizen’s blemished back, which nearly hides the mark that sealed all of his powers off underneath the bleeding and bruised marks, for the guard to switch the taser on and ignite the man with blue lightning visibly electrocuting the man’s entire form.

It was when the first signs of the lightning hitting the man’s system that Aizen woke up while his muffled mouth shriek his agony through the bindings around his mouth.

Unlike someone who would have the heart to feel pity to this man for all the painful methods his _master_ ravaged on him for thousands of years, the guards care nothing but their desires to join breaking the traitorous ex-captain inside and out.

“Mornin’, _sweetheart_.” The guard announced with false kindness as he and, unknown to the hopeless prisoner, the new group of guards watch Aizen’s painful throat ceased screaming for him to pant from the rough wakening while everyone can see his bruised cheeks are wet from the tears he recently shed during the electrocution, increasing the group’s lust for their start of today’s tortures.

‘ _Oh fuck yeah._ ’ The group mentally grinned with one of them licking his dry lips with satisfaction.

“You must be lonely and starving since I had to leave you alone for two hundred years from our last _date_. You should know that I didn’t want to leave you but having day-offs are rare for someone who guards the prisoners here…especially if it’s someone as beautiful and pitiful as you.” The guard purred with a hand gently pressed against Aizen’s back, the icy cold palm made the other shudder and sobbed harder even when he can feel the guard stroking his hand down to his spine before he let out a painful mewl when he can feel the guard stopping his hand against his abused ass, which has been spanked for years to make both sides of his rear red.

First noticing the group is staring at the _punching bag_ with a dirty and impatient smirk, the guard swiftly removes his hand and swing it down to give the man’s ass a harsh spank just to hear Aizen cry in pain before the guard quietly chant the Bakudo for the leather binds to unwrap itself from the brunette’s hands and wrist, allowing the prisoner to fall towards the ground and land roughly.

The muffled gasp of pain released from the man’s concealed mouth and his damaged body unable to climb back up on his feet by the loss of his strength lower the others’ defense for seeing that he will not fight back.

“But don’t you worry, _baby_. I managed to get the Central 46’s approval to have some new friends taking good care of you...if I’m busy or not.” The guard assured remorselessly as he kneels beside Aizen’s weakened body with a hand forcefully grabbing his dirty brown hair and roughly pull him nearly to his knees, another yelp escape from his mouth.

A nod from the guard prompts his new henchmen to finally speak and make their presences known to the prisoner by releasing an amused chuckle, yet Aizen was horrified to unknowingly gasp his dread of the news.

If only the extended group could see the look of fear from the man’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes underneath the bindings as a reaction to the mention of the new guards.

“Hey! One of you get me that box over there and someone close that door shut.” The guard commanded the Soul Reapers in front of him with his free hand raised to point a finger at the box that is laid beside the opened door, alerting Aizen of the door only for the little hope he has left to escape be crushed when he heard the footsteps of two Soul Reapers running towards the door, unable to see one pulling the door and close it with a slam while the other carefully lift the box with his arms and walk back to the group with the other Soul Reaper.

When seeing the box's contents, the other men’s eyes widened in shock that quickly transitioned into cruel delight which shall increase Aizen’s fear to hopefully shake from the guard’s hand gripping his bleeding head.

“Holy shit, man. You’re gonna go full hog with these sex toys!” A Soul Reaper expressed his amazement as he cares less of their victim’s reaction of hearing the others inspecting the objects they shall torment him with when the one who commented pulled out a large vibrator shaped like a male’s organ but covered with little bumps from the head to the base of the switch, with the guard first remove his hand off Aizen’s hair before he quickly slams the latter down to his back against the ground and makes him gasp in agony as soon as he hears the guard’s response to the remark.

“Well, for thousands of years of beating him down and leaving him to break his mind from loneliness…figured that he’ll scream with pleasure from these. What the hell are you guys waiting for? You all know what you have to do!”

As soon as he declared the start of today’s punishment, this time with this new group also as cruel and sick as their new leader, Aizen froze in horror while the other Soul Reapers cheered in sync before the former was forced to be pinned the ground by the guard pressing his cold hands on his shoulders alongside more hands holding him down by his arms and legs, even as far as two of the Soul Reapers stomping their foot on both his hands, for Aizen to start crying and begging them to stop and trying to squirm and hit them away from him.

Unfortunately to him, his muffled pleas are ignored since the beginning as well as his strength nearly gone for one Soul Reaper to fish out a metal cock and ball ring from the box and hurriedly forced it to the base on the man’s bruised organ, being black and blue for centuries, for another plea to be replaced with a strangled scream.

“Hey, big man! Care to do your first time?” The guard inquired confidently, also taunting the brunette under them for his body to shake harder by the command, as the Soul Reapers turned their attention to the tallest man of the extended group, hence why he was called big man, who gives a predatory grin at the prisoner while slowly stripped himself from his hakama and kneel to the prisoner’s legs, which were spread apart by the two guards beside him grabbing his pale thighs with their disgusting hands.

First hearing both Aizen’s whimpers while he hastily shook his head with disapproval and his friends cheering for him to start, the ‘big man’ waste no time to sink his member through the poor man’s entrance and slammed himself into the other, filling the room with inaudible, pain-filled screams from the penetration before the big guard starts plunging through the limp prisoner to scream some more.

“Look at ‘im go!” One of the men remarked in his sadistic sense of excitement as he and the others watch their tallest friend ravaging the powerless traitor like a bitch in a porn film, seeing the sobbing man bleeding down his pale legs from the inside while the other is unable to release himself by the heartless group and the tight cock and ball rings.

‘ _P-P….Please…stop this! Please let me go!_ ’ Aizen mentally pleaded as he cannot speak his words out loud other than crying and screaming his agony under the leather wrapping around his eyes and mouth while he is being violated not by the guard but his new friends. It was when the big man forcefully slammed himself harder and hearing the deep grunts of satisfaction from the ‘big man’s’ mouth that the scared prisoner can feel the other ejaculating inside him, feeling the bile ejecting through his inside while Aizen’s screams nearly dry his throat to only choke out little gasps and pants.

“Wow. That was so good.” The ‘big man’ panted with pleasure after he slowly pulls himself from his first prey, with the other Soul Reapers listening to the brunette’s moans and spasms, until he was laid on the ground of his blood and the ‘big man’s’ bile shooting out of his organ and splattering on his body.

The men would assume that if the bindings around his face are uncoiled, they could imagine Aizen’s eyes are rolled back and his tongue sticking out of his mouth has a line of drool for pleasure. That would be the expression their slut should have from every seduction they will put on him.

From what the guard told them when they asked him how does he feel the first time; fucking Aizen Sōsuke to near-death is a dream come true.

“Nice job, big man. Well, who else wants to have a turn with this bitch?” The guard first praises the big man with a smirk, who respond to the leader with a silent nod and a lustful grin for the acknowledgment, before he further degrades the prisoner by demanding the others for Aizen to again catch his horror by the other men responding the offer with their cruel agreement.

The sensation of the hands holding him down beginning to start their turn alert the broken man to start screaming, the last silver of his physical and mental strength seems to finally crack for him to feel as if he lost his sanity.

* * *

Hours or even the entire day, the guard did nothing but let his sadistic delight on view for his lackeys beating Aizen Sōsuke down for his blood to spill and splatter on the ground by punching, stomping, kicking, and even slamming his body, yet the group was surprised that despite he screamed earlier, he has yet to lose his voice.

After they stopped plummeting him almost dead, they instantly start to torment the brunette sexually by either taking turns raping him one at the time, or when the guard chant the Bakudo to remove the leather bind off his mouth that two of the men rape him at the same time, or all of the men using the sex toys to inflict agonizing pleasure on Aizen’s damaged form. During the beatdowns and violations, the cock and ball rings are still clamping his organ shut from relieving the broken man.

“Hey, you’re from Squad 4 right? Can you help me with something?” The guard alerted one of the Soul Reapers who recently finished fucking Aizen’s mouth while another is violating him from behind, letting one of the others to resume the treatment to hear the brunette choking by the intrusion, as the Soul Reaper in question face the guard with confusion for the offer until the guard whisper closer to the other’s ears, the noticeable smirk that has been glued to his face indicate that what is he thinking will not be good for Aizen.

As soon as he finished explaining his quiet command, the guard back away to see the Soul Reaper of Squad 4 first express a disbelieved scowl for a few minutes before his mouth grew wider in a Cheshire Cat grin…

“Alright, back the fuck off!” Hearing the guard raising his voice to sternly command the other Soul Reapers, Aizen felt the member plunging his mouth hastily pulled out at the same time as the other member ramming him from behind also pulled itself out, leaving Aizen’s body to shake from the punishment he is being put through today and try to cough and vomit any of the bile out of his mouth, finding the treatment unbearable than the previous tortures he has been inflicted since it was only the guard than a group of Soul Reapers.

However, Aizen felt that the time he has left to rest from the rape was not long enough the moment he shrieked from being held back again, this time a pair of muscled arms possibly from the ‘big man’ wrapping around the weakened, pale arms from underneath while another pair of hands grabbed him by the ankles when Aizen’s body quickly shake to escape, even as far kicking any of them to no avail. “No! Please let me go! Please!”

**SNAP!**

Aizen gasped in pain from the sudden excruciation whipping against his right shoulder down to his torso in a curve, from none other than the guard as his henchmen cheered the entertainment of watching the frightened prisoner break in fear, for the first time in the group’s eyes, when the guard to drop the whip off his hand and unto the box and pull something else out of the box to catch the others glaring at the new object.

The noises of amazement from the group alert the brunette to sluggishly raise his head which is starting to grow heavy although he has yet to lose unconscious, even if he wants too…

It was when Aizen felt a small, circular object stamping against his right shoulder, where the new flogged scar starts, and the material instantly burn hotter upon contact forced another scream out of the prisoner’s mouth when the guard pressed the branding iron harder at the skin and all the other Soul Reapers watch with grim delight, even the ‘big man’ holding Aizen to not let him escape.

After another minute of hearing him scream and burning him with a brand, the guard pulls the branding iron away for the group to watch and hear Aizen’s cry shakily decrease to leave him panting ragged breaths, nearly losing his conscious, breath and voice while more tears well up behind the blindfold and flow down his bruised cheeks.

“Since you boys are new here, let’s make it a tradition; until the end of his sentence, whenever we finish beating the bitch to hopefully put him down like a dog; we’ll mark him with the whip and burn slave mark as a decoration. Our friend from Squad 4 can heal the poor thing…only a little bit.” The guard declared the new rules towards the other Soul Reapers, leaving the ‘big man’ to hold Aizen while the Soul Reaper from Squad 4 raised his hands above the brunette’s bleeding body and use a Kaido kido, only to let the blood disperse and let a tiny bit of strength grow inside the _dead_ prisoner.

Once he is done healing for a minute, the Soul Reaper stopped performing Kaido for him to unlock the cock and ball rings off the man’s penis, the sensation of his member no longer blocked prompt Aizen to release a quiet moan before he was dropped roughly on the ground by the taller Soul Reaper when he enquired the guard with disdain, his deep voice nearly startled the others while they did not hear a gasp emitting from Aizen when he fell. “Why heal him? Why not leave him to die with those wounds?”

“Because even if we want to kill him, he is still immortal by the Hoygoku which is pretty much useless. Just until the entire Soul Society can see him in this state.” The guard answered as he starts to hold his box of sex toys and walk towards the door to drop the box closer to the door, with his new henchmen following the leader towards the door when the guard push it open wide enough for all but him to emerge out of the cell.

Once seeing that he is the last to walk out before he can close the door and leave their slave back to his loneliness, the guard glared at the possibly unconscious man with his usual cruel smirk before he speaks his last words for today. “See you soon. I’ll cook something up for your stomach tomorrow.”

* * *

Still dazed, Aizen heard the guard’s last sentence before the harsh slam of the door closing shut make him cringe harder and quietly cry his fright with a whimper, leaving him alone in the darkness of his cell while he can feel his blood flowing out of his wounds, most notably the new scar from getting flogged for the first time.

Feeling he is too weak to climb back to his feet, Aizen could only lie his side against the ground filled with his blood and the Soul Reaper’s bodily fluids, his arms wearily move for his hands to grasp his forearms with what little strength he could still have, but it did not stop him from crying his pain for not only today’s punishment but the previous ones since he was sentenced in here.

“It hurts…it hurts…Somebody…I don’t care who…please save me….” Trying to swallow any of his saliva and, to his disgust, the bile from earlier to replenish his throat, Aizen prayed as loud as he could muster, but doing so hurt his throat for him to speak quietly, as he did not realize his body is shaken by both the pain and the cold air making him whimper until he felt that he managed to urinate and relieve himself from having his member blocked for so long.

Ever since he was punished by the guard during his sentence, and now he shall be punished by his new friends until the end of his sentence, Aizen wish he could die from what happened before his defeat, like Kurosaki Ichigo unleashing the Final Getsuga Tensho, or Gin using his Bankai to kill and steal the Hogyoku from him.

If not death, Aizen wished he could turn back time to the beginning of his life, that he could go back and change to not even think of planning to betray the Soul Society.

Thinking about what happened if he were to go back to the past, Aizen could think of two things if that could happen; if he was a lieutenant again, he would try to please Shinji while scold him to make him do his paperwork instead of sleep or being lazy than forcing a Hollow Mask on his former captain and his friends.

If he was captain, he would still lead his division, accept everything Momo would give him for her enjoyment, and could also teach the Soul Reaper students calligraphy just like before his treachery was revealed.

All in the while, Aizen could still have Kyōka Suigetsu to protect the World of the Living from the Hollows instead of killing innocent humans and Pluses.

“Kyōka…Suigetsu…” The recollection of his former Zanpakutō spirit flashing in his mind to first remember all the times he would often have to endure doing what she intends him to do, for example stopping him from killing someone who, to her, believed to have potential, brought Aizen to grit his teeth and cry some more even as far as screaming as loud as he could. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry Kyōka Suigetsu! I wish…you didn't die! I wish you’re still with me! I wish to go back…”

But no matter how much he begged and wished, the Hoygoku on his chest is still useless to even hear his desire, bringing Aizen to regret fusing with it, so the only thing he has to accept; is that he should die and go to Hell for the crimes he committed once he is free.

After all, Aizen knows that every one of the Soul Society, whenever not the captains, lieutenants, all the squad members, and even the Central 46 want nothing more than the death of the monster that plagued them for centuries…and he will be glad if that comes true.


	3. Escape from the Nightmare

Whenever he either sleeps or barely awake underneath his blindfold, all Aizen could see was darkness. It will always be pitch black even when he always feel dazed from losing almost his consciousness every time he managed to survive from the guards beating and raping him endlessly before leaving him alone in his cell for hundreds, if not thousands, of years before returning and repeat their tortures.

Since the beginning, he only feared the dark loneliness when he was a child until he _overcame_ his fear by being a Soul Reaper. However, the suffering the guard of Mukēn has been beating them on him managed to reclaim that fear back to him, and that was before the new group of guards started joining to assist breaking Aizen for who knows how years ago to him, as all he know that they would leave him alone again after being raped by the extended group.

But instead of having a dreamless sleep, Aizen’s eyebrows raised in confusion as he can feel he is standing, wearing clothes instead of the bindings around his body and even around his eyes, and he is holding something on his right hand which is hovering in front of him. Aizen kept his eyes closed but he raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion as he would either hanging off the ground from the bindings weaving around his arms or his destabilized, naked, and severely scarred and burned body lie back or side against the dirty fluid-covered ground of his cell.

Silently, Aizen slowly opens his eyes to see what nightmare he is forced to endure this time but after he blinks his eyes twice, including his right as the guard once mercilessly punched him at the right side of his face where Aizen fear he will have a black eye during and after his sentence, just because he tried to bite the monster in an attempt to escape from his sexual torture…what Aizen saw after his vision has cleared like crystal and see colors for the first time since forever brought him to softly gasp in surprise. “W-What?”

Instead of rotting in his cell, Aizen found himself standing in a forest in the middle of the night, wearing the shikakushō, wooden badge wrapped around his left forearm, and pair of black-rimmed glasses he once wore when he was the former lieutenant of Squad 5, and he glanced down to see not only three Soul Reapers kneeling one leg against the ground and in front of him, but the brunette is holding a glass containing the one thing he regrets fusing and even creating it, glowing it’s light blue hue inside where it is in the view from the glass.

“The…Hogyoku. W-Why am I holding it again?” Aizen glared at his invention with fright as he found himself speechless for what is happening, after staring at his arms and hands to see he does not bear any single blemish, scars, and burnt marks from Mukēn.

Why is he dreaming of the past? Is his nightmare going to be the times he screwed up by betraying the Soul Society?

“Sōsuke…” Aizen shivered from hearing a voice, a familiar voice, hissing in anger in front of him for the ex-lieutenant to hastily look up and notice that he is now standing at a different part of the forest but this time he sees not the three Soul Reapers from earlier and the Hogyoku replaced with Kyōka Suigetsu in his hand and fingers around the hilt, but the familiar sights of the Visored group when they were the former captains and lieutenants of the Soul Society, with only Shinji Hirako hunching and not unconscious like his other friends who have already got their Hollow Masks.

Seeing his former captain staring back at him through the Hollow Mask that is _currently_ taking shape on his face, the ferocity in his eyes can answer Aizen’s mental question that he cannot see the fright on the brunette for the dream’s transition to this scene, before he witness Shinji releasing a cry resembling a Hollow and dash towards him with his Zanpakutō Sakanade in hand, ready to strike the broken traitor despite the latter is still flabbergasted of what is happening to him.

“C-Captain! Wait! I’m not manipulating you this time!” Aizen shouted his dismay of seeing his former captain standing in front of him and raising his arms with his Zanpakutō on his hands above his head, forcing him to hastily swing his right arm and Kyōka Suigetsu up and hopefully block or swat the katana away from him, his eyes quickly close shut to avoid seeing Shinji’s Hollow Mask and the sight of Sakanade nearly slicing him down…

Before Aizen’s ears hear the sound of his Zanpakutō impaling into something that is against his body from the front, hopefully it is not Shinji’s body, bringing him to quickly open his eyes to see that he is not in the forest but a slightly dark room with light from behind him and realize he is wearing the white haori of a captain, with Kyōka Suigetsu in front of him but coated with the familiar crimson liquid of blood from the body in front of him while Aizen noticed the familiar figure of his former ally Gin Ichimaru.

The moment he looked down to see who did he stab, Aizen’s chocolate brown eyes under his glasses bulged wide in the horror of the revelation…again, he found himself stabbing Momo Hinamori through her waist for his katana to emerge from her back.

“M-Momo…” Aizen whispered his dismay of being forced to stab Momo again in the same scenario as the first time, seeing Momo’s tear-covered eyes staring at his face with sadness but instead of looking down on his former lieutenant with disdain, Aizen’s mouth gaped wide in dread and sorrow for the forced recollection of his other regret by betraying and breaking Momo’s innocence for the ex-captain to hastily pull his arm and Kyōka Suigetsu out of the girl, spilling her blood on the wooden floor before her body begins to fall forward.

Even though it is a dream, Aizen ignores Gin smirking at him when he hastily reach forward to grab Momo’s body with his arm…

Only to almost fall over after yellow light around him while he can feel he is ascending higher, catching his disbelief again when he looks around and see he, Gin, and Kaname Tōsen standing on a large patch of ground under their feet and away from each other while rising to the sky by the familiar Negación from the Kūmon above not only the three men’s heads but also the entire Soul Society from below.

Aizen, after realizing he is not wearing his glasses which he crushed it and his hair is slicked back into the same hairstyle he once had until he transformed into the first stage of the Hogyoku’s form, notice almost all the captains and lieutenants as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends looking up with the mixed reactions of fury and shock for his betrayal.

But just as the three former traitors have reached to the inside of the Kūmon, allowing the Menos Hollows surrounding the Kūmon to quickly _fold_ their entrance shut and fill Aizen’s sight with darkness once again…

Aizen gasped in shock when he blinked his eyes again and find himself sitting on the familiar throne he once sat inside the Las Noches fortress, wearing the clothes he wore when he temporarily ruled Hueco Mundo, until the sounds of someone angrily panting under him alerted Aizen to look down and see Kaname Tōsen and the 6th Espada of his former Arrancar army Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez at the base of the platform holding _his throne_ , clutching his right hand over the bleeding hole of where his left arm should be, after Kaname sliced it off before incinerating the severed limb with Hadō #54: Haien.

At first, the sight of Grimmjow sneering at him for allowing Kaname to burn his arm off did not faze him, but now that his mind is broken from the traumatizing torment Mukēn has given him; Aizen reacted seeing the Espada’s glare by releasing a quiet noise of apprehension from his scowl the moment he watches Grimmjow sheathing his Zanpakutō back to him before he turns around and leave the room, with Kaname watching the Espada walking away as well.

‘ _W-What is happening here!? How long do I have to dream of what I remember from my crimes!?_ ’ Aizen screamed in dread inside his mind as he looks to where Kaname slowly turn around and face the brunette but he looks calm to not see the rare sight of stress flashing on Aizen’s face in this nightmare, just like Shinji, Momo, and the entire Soul Society from earlier. “Kaname…” Aizen called out the blind Soul Reaper as he hastily climbs off his throne to nearly stand at the edge of the platform…

An excruciating pain again stabbed him in the back, literally, as Aizen release another gasp from a large sword familiar to be one of the pair Zanpakuto belonging to Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, Katen Kyōkotsu, impaling him from behind and emerging from his torso, bringing Aizen to see the scene has changed to be standing on top of the ice mountain Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya manifested while in front of the brunette is Captain Suì-Fēng as her attempt to kill him with Nigeki Kessatsu was ineffective, during the war he now regret waging.

After he felt Katen Kyōkotsu pulled out of him from behind but he did not fall over, Aizen first realizes he is holding Kyōka Suigetsu again before he remembers something for him to look over his right shoulder and see Captain Hitsugaya, in his Bankai form, flying towards him and his face shows agitation for what he did to everyone even to Momo. However, unknown to everyone as it is a nightmare reminiscing his betrayal to the Winter War, Aizen remembered the stunt Shinji did to get Hitsugaya to stab him that time, so Aizen hastily turn around…

And find himself standing in the middle of the row of houses belonging to the World of the Living, not getting impaled by Hitsugaya, with Aizen looking around with his shock still flashing on his face for this dream to end before onto himself to see that he is now in the second form of his Hōgyoku transformation and still holding Kyōka Suigetsu on his hand but whenever he was holding his Zanpakutō in this dream, she is suspiciously silent this entire time, as if her spirit is unresponsive.

“Kyōka Suigetsu? I…If you can hear me, p-please talk to me! I’m sorry for letting you go! Please say something!” Aizen glance down and plead his Zanpakutō in surprise that transition into sadness to hopefully hear Kyōka Suigetsu’s voice again, not caring if it is a lecture or a scolding. After a minute of waiting for a response, feeling that this dream does not allow her spirit to say one word… “Bye, bye.”

Aizen froze in surprise and confusion of the sudden young girl's voice instead of Kyōka Suigetsu’s mature voice responding to him although he can hear it is from behind, grabbing his attention to turn around with a hesitant frown and see that the one who said goodbye is a human toddler girl with long auburn hair, her face has a surprising secret, and her only attire is a sleeveless red dress standing between the street of more houses at her left.

But unaware to the human girl, Aizen notices that behind her is a tall man wearing dark uniform concealing his entire body with a black helmet for his head, boots, and gloves for his right hand, which caught Aizen’s shock to glare at the man before the girl in worry, to hold a dagger knife above his head and ready to swing his arm down, aiming to impale the knife at the girl from her head.

“Noooo!” Aizen shouted his distress at the man who he and the girl did not hear him raise his voice and quickly run towards the dagger-wielding man as the latter nearly reach his weapon towards the oblivious girl, not seeing Aizen readily swing Kyōka Suigetsu and horizontally slice the man in half…

If it was not for the suddenly harsh tightness of a hand instantly grabbing Aizen by the throat, forcing a strangled wheeze out of the brunette before he was lifted off the ground and see he found himself being caught by none other…than himself but in the final stage of the Hōgyoku transformation, his Hollow-like form that he transformed out of ferocity for believing he would lose to Ichigo Kurosaki while the real Aizen did not see his appearance has changed again to be the last appearance he had after his defeat and before his arrest, his messy brown hair nearly conceal his brown and purple and white eyes with a long strand still hanging down between his face and wears his floor-length-like white robes with his right hand exposed from the ripped sleeve and glove when he kept trying to escape from…well himself.

Releasing choked gasps as his hands hastily grab his Hollow’s blackened wrist, since his right hand fused with Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen continuously squirm his body to hopefully escape from his Hollow but the clawed hand is really strong to make his attempts ineffective, his Hollow chuckled at what the real Aizen believed the other is seeing him as Ichigo Kurosaki once all six of the Hollow-like skulls of both his wings surrounded his _prey_ and the skulls of both his wings glow a bluish-purple light from their teeth for a large ring of the same color to manifest around Aizen’s neck before two more giant rings have materialized above the two versions of the traitor, catching the real Aizen’s attention to look up with fear and realization.

‘ _T-that’s…Ultra…fragor!_ ’ Aizen choked in both out loud and in his mind of recalling what is his Hollow form is using to _kill him_ yet he is focused of dreading to see the process of Ultrafragor’s ability, he did not see his Hollow form opening his jawed mouth from his black, skull-like head until the real Aizen realized his Hollow slowly pull his free arm back and pulling the other closer to him, increasing the real prisoner’s fear of what is the Hollow’s intention...

Aizen’s Hollow instantly lunge his head closer and instantly grab and sink his sharpen teeth against the right side of Aizen’s neck with an agonizing bite, at the same time his wings envelop both of them for all six skulls to copy the Hollow’s actions of sinking their teeth at any part of Aizen’s body, painting it red from the other’s blood ejecting from the giant bite marks and bones crunching from the bloodied meat…

* * *

Before he realized it, Aizen shrieked his panic and open his tear-stained eyes wide awake from experiencing the nightmare to see pitch black darkness while the insufferable agony of his bloodied, damaged body lying on the familiar dirty floor of his cell and the disgusting smell of his body managed to catch his attention and find himself back to the present, the filthy prisoner panted out loud with any breath the air in his lungs still have as normally every punishment nearly force him to lose his breath and conscious to pass out, yet he is not safe from the guards continuously beat, stomp, flog, and burn his body.

Slowly collecting his breath back to his lungs to breathe normally but still holding it in from vomiting by the disgusting stench and taste of bile that always fill his mouth and throat, Aizen’s aching body sluggishly twist to the side and plant his scarred body on the floor, his arms heavily shake and press his hands against the wall to slowly climb his frail body and sit against the wall that is already stained with his blood.

“W-W-Why? Why do I have a nightmare now? All this time, I never had a dream as it is always blank from the punishments…” Aizen whispered his horror after he moves his shaky arms and wrapped them around his forearms to feel the blood on his scarred and brunt skin, lifting his legs in case of resting his head on his burnt knees or to conceal the sight of his body and groin in case his tormentors or any unidentified Soul Reaper enters his cell and see him in his state.

Yet, it is not like anyone would show anything but sympathy for the monster as even a human would mercilessly torture an animal to do his bidding until death, which is what Aizen believed he is that animal to the guards.

Aizen continues to cry just like every day for remembering what he experienced from the nightmare reminiscing his past crimes, betraying his former captain, lieutenant, and the entire Soul Society, ascending to Hueco Mundo, and fighting the Soul Society in the Winter War, before the nightmare drastically end to be eaten by his Hollow-form transformation. However, what managed to collect Aizen’s thoughts about the said nightmare and stopped him from crying was recalling a scene he believed he was not aware of happening before he was caught by the Hollow.

“…T-That little girl…Why did I…why did I dream about her? H-Have I…met her before?” From what Aizen witnessed from the dream, the aforementioned little girl at the World of the Living from the dream was a human, and being imprisoned for thousands of years has made him forgot everything else but his crimes and the suffering from the monsters guarding Mukēn.

But regarding this child and what he felt from the dream, Aizen reacted with bewilderment not only because of her face or the fact she was possibly killed by someone from that dream sequence but Aizen believed he sense such monstrously immense spirit energy releasing from her, as if she has the spirit energy fitting for a captain if not higher like Aizen’s when he once had his Reiryoku and powers with him before his imprisonment.

‘ _I…I-If I’m free…I wonder….if I could see her?_ ’ Aizen thought of the possibility that the girl from that dream has passed on into the Soul Society and become a Soul Reaper, even though he also thinks that this girl will likely hate him like the others for knowing a lot of what he has done.

But before he could think further of what he remembers from the nightmare, the sounds of the door pushing alerted the prisoner to react by hastily raising his head and glared at the door gently opening with a hitched gasp from his teeth, his fear grew again by the incoming entrance of the guards ready to abuse him any minute with their cruel remarks and treatment.

“Oh my!” To his shock, it was a woman’s voice that softly gasped her horror when Aizen can hear the gentle footsteps of this mysterious person running towards him, definitely not a trick by the guards whose voices are either very or slightly deep and masculine to change into a feminine voice, before Aizen gasped from a warm pair of hands tenderly grasp on both his bruised cheeks, feeling the small palms and fingers to further confirm that she is not part of the guards. “What on earth happened to you? Who could hurt you like this?”

“N-No! Stay away from me!” Despite the soothing gestures he received for the first time from this woman or anyone at all in this prison, the fear of getting hurt later on prompt Aizen to hastily move his arms forward and attempt to push her away from him, surprising the other of having some strength left based on his battered body but this woman managed to grab both his hands, not gripping them tight to accidentally hurt him, and quickly try to stop the screaming man from fighting and pushing her back.

“Wait! I’m not going to hurt you! Whoever did this, I’m not that person!” The woman pleaded in concern after she successfully clasps her hands against his's the moment she sees the blinded prisoner slowly stop fighting, listening to his sobs when he demanded her through his gritted teeth, his cheeks already wet from crying underneath his blindfold. “H-How do I know…you’re not with them? Are you pretending to show pity…so that you’ll hurt me?”

Hearing the word them, meaning he was abused by more than one person, the woman froze in disbelief of the question before the implication of her intention by the other got her to answer back with a stern tone. “I would never do something as disgusting as torturing a person even he is down. And are you referring your question to yourself before your arrest?”

Hearing the response, as well as the irony in that sentence for his question, brought Aizen to flinch in surprise and completely calm himself down to stop pushing the mysterious woman away from him.

Unable to see the tender smile that flashes her face, Aizen releases a startled gasp or a scream from feeling the woman gently pulling him up to his feet before she makes him walk albeit shakily with his fragile strength but that did not stop her from leading him through the cell. “There, that’s better. I’m afraid my Kaido cannot remove those scars and burnt marks off you, so let’s get you washed instead.”

With that, Aizen cannot express anything but puzzlement as he was lead to possibly the bathroom and gently laid to sit on the tile floor, having the first bath of his entire sentence, as the woman gently pour a pail of warm water over his head and splash over him which the sensation of water not only soaking him for the first time but also the water sink through the scars and into his system releases gasps of pain that nearly went into a scream before the woman’s hands again planted gently on his shoulders. “I’m so sorry about that. But please hold on to the pain while I wash you.”

After apologizing and assuring him as a mother would to a child, the woman begin to bathe him by first scrubbing her soap-covered hands on his hair, immediately replacing the filthy stench he had forever with the scent of lavender before she massages her hands down to his body. Although every touch of her hands against his scarred skin would make Aizen whimper, this is considered better than getting stomped and punch every day.

Aizen was so perplexed about what is happening, he almost forgot to ask the woman’s identity when another pail of warm water was dumped onto him to wash the bubbly soap off of him and getting dried by her gently rubbing and patting the towel on his head and back, making the other moan in muffled noises underneath the soft fabric.

“Well done. That wasn’t hard, was it? I have prepared only little clothes for you, and I’ll help cut your hair and brush your teeth to not look like a tramp.” The woman said with a smile once she gently lifts the now cleaned prisoner to his feet, tying the towel around his waist to make him comfortable of having decency for once, before the two slowly walk back to his cell, fortunate by the silence that the guards have yet to arrive and confirm that it might as well be dusk or minutes before dawn.

‘ _Good. Those disgusting brutes are not here yet…_ ’ The woman mentally sighed in relief once she gently makes Aizen sit down with his severely scarred back against a wall and she join in to kneel in front of him, her hands hold a pair of shorts with boxers inside when she came in with the said shorts, a pair of scissors, a cup of water, a toothbrush and tube of toothpaste.

First giving a nudge of her hands holding the pair of shorts and underwear at his feet as a sign of preparation, the woman initially flinches in surprise of Aizen hastily pulling his legs back and try to press himself against the wall harder, the terrified mewls coming out of him confirm he is still wary of trusting another being after what is he being put through.

But as an understanding _person_ , she gives herself a faint smile of sympathy before she quietly slips both pairs of shorts through his scarred legs until she stops to his thighs and slowly raises the man to make him sit in a seiza position before pulling the shorts up to cover his waist and thighs.

Aizen, still surprised and confused about this woman’s kindness towards him as his broken mind was expecting her to hurt him just like the rest of them, even if he dreads if that happens, but like the bath earlier, he did not manage to ask the questions he had in his mind when the sounds of snipping and feeling small tufts of hair falling off his back and shoulders alarmed the brunette with a gasp of surprise when the woman slowly cut the longer strands of his hair with the scissors instead of helping him put on a shirt or a kimono first, although Aizen could presume that the woman does not want any tiny tufts of his hair on the clothes.

After what he could count was three minutes, the woman finished cutting his hair to see her progress with a small but proud smile while she already put down the scissors to grab the toothbrush and toothpaste before applying a small amount of minty paste on the toothbrush. “Can you open your mouth, please?”

First seeing Aizen trying to keep his mouth closed yet she can see that the other is embarrassed to have a woman helping him, she waited a few seconds before she watches him reluctantly open his mouth slightly wide enough to let the woman unhurriedly sink the toothbrush in the orifice and start gently brush his teeth, slowly getting the prisoner to open his mouth wider and allow her to easily brush his teeth and even tongue until she finished the job.

“Excellent. Now, rinse with this.” The unnamed woman remarked with a warm smile as she raises the cup of water closer to his mouth with her hands pouring them through his mouth to take some sips of water, quietly gurgle the water for a bit before she raised the cup for Aizen to spit it out of his mouth and into the cup, finishing her assistance to clean him up after millennials of poor hygiene by neglect.

If Aizen has his eyes free from the bindings and looks into a mirror, he could see that she has made him look just like he was before his capture by the Soul Society.

“Wonderful! I hope you’ll take a good look at yourself when you’ll be released later.” The last statement attracted Aizen to glare hopefully at her with surprise, believing he heard what she said.

“L-Later? I-Is it…am I g-going to be free?” Aizen enquired with disbelief underneath the blindfold. Is it already 20,000 years? Is today the day he’ll get out of this hell and be free? Aizen was preoccupied with the questions of the possible end of his sentence, that he did not see the look of astonishment flashing on the woman before her scowl drooped to bear a calm frown bearing sadness. ‘ _It may be scary…but I’m sure that you’ll be a changed man._ ’ The woman assured the prisoner as she moves closer to his side.

But just as she was about to reach her hand on Aizen's head for a pat…

“What the hell are you doing?” The firm voice of the guard demanding froze both Aizen and the woman into shock when the latter swiftly stood on her feet and glared at the opened door showing Aizen’s tormentors emerging in the cell, while the brunette hastily grabs her left hand with his shaky, bruised and burnt hands and release terrified whimpers of a punishment he shall receive, despite she just cleaned him up.

First looking at each of the guards’ appearances including the tallest man of the group, her determined sneer containing her anger for their actions towards the prisoner hardened when she demands the leader of the group and gently clasp her left hand with Aizen’s hands as a sign of reassurance. “I should ask you all the same to all of you. Is this how you brutes treat your prisoners?”

“Where did this bitch come from? Is she one of the female guards from the top prison floors?” One of the Soul Reapers questioned his friends with a confused sneer of seeing an unfamiliar female guard in Aizen’s cell as well as seeing the other freshened up and smell like lavender, catching the leader’s suspicion to glare at the woman’s eyes while ignoring another of his lackeys rebuking the previous question with a scowl. “If she is from the top floor, she would be one of those naggin’ bitches we would have harassed already? She might be new…and sexy-looking.”

The seductive smirk that quickly grows on his face from staring at her face and body prompts the woman to scrunch her face in disgust and rub her thumb on the skin of one of Aizen’s hands.

“…Well, boys. Since that the bitch found out _our little secret_ , I think we can just fuck TWO sex dolls in here before killing this naggin’ whore. After all…the Soul Society has decided to extend _our main course’s_ sentence to another twenty thousand years just because they hate the bitch too!” The guard instantly changed his expression into a smirk when he voiced out towards everyone in the room, with his friends quickly show their sadistic amusement of their leader’s words when they cheer in response while Aizen and the woman show horror of the revelation, the brunette increase his shaking and glare down with distraught for the proposition.

Of course, Aizen knew that the Central 46 would be corrupted to even allow the idea of extending his sentence. He believed it is because he stated something about the council being comical to imprison him and now they are serious to lock him up into hell with these monsters for eternity.

As for the woman who might be the first and only person to show pity and cleaned him up…

“If I may, can I say one last thing before you all were about to do what you disgusting brutes desire?” The proud offer hissing with disdain nearly startled the men when the guards glared at the calm fury on her beautiful face when she demanded with the words that instantly angered the other guards and shocked Aizen to seemingly glare up to her side when the leader responded with a cruel scoff. “Fine. That should be the last thing you’ll say before we’ll fuck you to death for saying that.”

As soon as he allowed the female guard to start her _last_ statement, the men were not expecting the word that softly came out of her lips. “Bankai…”

Instantly, the woman moved forward with her hand pulled out of Aizen’s hands, catching his shock when he nearly falls over the ground and places his hands on the floor, not seeing the woman swiftly reach her right hand to the hilt of her Zanpakutō, which the guards seemingly notice it looks familiar to catch their confusion of what is she planning to do, before she expeditiously twists herself while lowering herself to kneel…and forcefully jab the katana through Aizen’s torso but an inch above where the Hogyoku was embedded, releasing a loud gasp of pain from Aizen of the agonizing pain while the guards react of the stunt she pulled out with astonishment for one of them to demand the others. “What the hell!?”

“…Kyōka Mizu Ojo No Hansha: Tokinoumi!” Aizen panted with blood spilling from his mouth from the woman’s revealed action of stabbing him with her Zanpakutō, not as painful as the whip and the burns but it still hurts, yet he heard the woman whispering what he believed he heard the command of her Bankai closer to his left ear.

However, from processing the command until he seems to understand, Aizen expresses not the pain of being stabbed but rather shocked of recognizing the command of her Bankai, as if he knows it from somewhere, for the brunette to whisper possibly to the woman of her intention…and who she is. “K-K-…Kyōka…”

“What the hell, bitch!?” The guard demanded in shock and fury when he left the guards watching what they believed they saw the intruder boldly impaling her Zanpakutō through Aizen’s body, to hurriedly run towards the woman and about to pull her away, intending to grab a fist of her hand but when he reached his hand to the back of her head….

But her and Aizen’s bodies instantly shattered, as if they have turned into glass, and break into tiny pieces before disappearing into nothing alongside the objects she brought in the cell, the guard’s fury quickly flashed into shock when his arm swung down instead of grabbing her head while his henchmen froze into bewilderment or horror of witnessing it as well. Aizen Sōsuke has mysteriously vanished by a Soul Reaper who defends him!

“Holy shit! He escaped!? We need to notify everyone!” One of the men gasped in dread as he informs the others, without seeing the guard staring at the last place their prisoner last sat to see an object has been left behind, the suggestion angered another Soul Reaper to rebuke of the proposition. “No way! They will find out what we did and we just got the approval to break him some more!” Before another Soul Reaper grab his head with his hands and voice out his horror to himself, “I don’t want to get punished by the Central 46!”

“Shut up!” The guard shouted after grabbing the foreign object with his hand and turning around in ferocity to stop the other Soul Reapers from freaking out, catching their disbelief of his temper, when the guard starts to walk towards them and the opened door. “Alert the Soul Society that Aizen Sōsuke has escaped! Then we’ll go to the Central 46 to inform what happened!”

First seeing the group hastily run out of the room and proceed to do what is instructed, the guard was left to grit his teeth with wrath of what just happened.

An unfamiliar wench, definitely NOT one of the female guards from the underground prison’s top floors, not only helped Aizen cleaned up albeit did not heal him, but also escaped with just a simple word of Bankai before stabbing him. That seems highly suspicious that Aizen would plan out all of this since they did break him inside and out to not even fight back and be afraid of everything for the entire duration of his imprisonment.

“What the hell are you planning, bitch?” The guard sneered as he first took one last glance at the now empty and filthy cell before he unhurriedly walks out, tightly holding the object in his hand.

* * *

No matter where she goes, all she sees are the blue sky and the empty streets although during her walk she has seen and walked past people who are sleeping outside, even if it is not nap time. If anyone awake in the town would notice her walking by herself, she can see someone quickly run towards her out of worry that she is out of place for someone her age and not with her parents…as well as what happened to her.

But for some reason, she cannot feel fear that she is alone as she continues to walk through the streets.

It was when she nearly walks past a row of houses that stopped her from walking and silently watch a very beautiful woman gently placing a sleeping man with brown hair, his pale white skin covered with countless black, purple, and red bruises, long and big red gashes of scars, and faded pink burn marks all over him, and wearing a pair of shorts on the ground.

The woman’s hand hover in front of the man’s blindfold and quietly speaks something for the black leather strap move and fly away of its own, showing the man’s closed eyes with his right having a black eye, before the woman gently pull out a large, opened shirt on her hands and gently place it on the man’s scarred shoulder and arm to conceal his body.

As if the woman did not see a young child watching her doing something to this man, the other witness the beautiful woman’s form disappearing in a flash and leaving the man sleeping alone, catching the child’s attention to slowly walk closer to the man and stood beside in front of his head, seeing his sleeping face has a troubled expression when she can hear him releasing quiet whimpers out of his mouth as he sleeps, a soft flash of pink light flickering from her face…


	4. Answer to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how many people hit on to read this story....all part of my plan. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)
> 
> Just kidding, I was honestly surprised to see that people actually likes to read it. I am worried that people might not like it due to not following the manga source and the fact it is considered a crossover between Bleach and my original series.
> 
> So disclaimer: Full of OOC, crack, WTF moments, confusion and random drawings I made in this story for no reason other than wanting people to see it, starting this chapter.

The Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads have lined up and stood in two rows, across each other as well as the Head Captain-Commander of the entire Soul Society, Genryūsai Yamamoto sitting on the chair against the wall of the Meeting Room and beside the other captains for the start of today’s meeting. All of the captains quietly wait for their patience for what the Captain-Commander will announce, although the fourteen captains immediately know what will today’s meeting is all about.

It has been twenty-thousand years since the Winter War ended with their victory, almost all of the Arrancars of Sōsuke Aizen’s army have been dead or defeated, and today is the day that Aizen shall be released.

However, the captains can see that some are not thrilled of seeing him released for all of the things he has done from his treachery, which the feelings are shared with the ENTIRE Soul Society.

Head-Captain Yamamoto slammed the foot of his cane against the wooden floor for everyone to compose themselves and listen to the oldest captain starting their meeting. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you know, it has been 20,000 years since we have fought in the Winter War against Sōsuke Aizen and his former Espadas, with his fate sealed by Ichigo Kurosaki …”

Even when his eyes are seemingly closed to the others, the Head Captain notice Toshiro Hitsugaya’s eyes squinted with indignation upon hearing the mention of Aizen while Captain Shinji Hirako had a proud smirk when Ichigo Kurosaki was mentioned, as the former Substitute Soul Reaper has been part of Squad 5 under his wing ever since the half Quincy Soul Reaper passed on alongside his wife Orihime Inoue and live in the Soul Society as thanks for the former’s services. “And an hour by now; we, with the inclusion of our lieutenants and Ichigo Kurosaki himself, will head down to the Central 46 Chambers and witness Aizen’s release…”

Right before he was about to finish his sentence, the sounds of chuckling belonging to the Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurosutchi, interrupted the Head Captain for all eyes to trail at the one that normally shows as if he is insane towards others, with the confusion of what is funny to the clown-looking captain.

After a few more quiet fits of laughter, Captain Mayuri ceased laughing when he then flashed his hideous-looking teeth and a glimmer of the light flicker on his wide, golden eyes at the Captain – Commander. “Apologies, Head Captain. But I believe should inform of what happened during Aizen’s imprisonment, that will be delightful for all of us to know.”

“What do you mean by that, Kurosutchi?” Soi Fon demanded with a curious sneer shooting at the fanatical captain who also shot an irritated glower at the captain of Squad 2 for the rude tone of her question but instead of a straight argument, everyone was put on a halt when they hear the Soul Society alarms ringing through the air which catches their confusion at first before the warning that was notified during the alarms….

“Red alert! Red alert! Sōsuke Aizen has escaped from Mūken! I repeat, red alert! Sōsuke Aizen has escaped from Mūken!”

* * *

“Explain! How could you let Sōsuke Aizen escape!? Is it a part of his plan to release himself right after it would be the end of his sentence!?” It did not take long for almost all of the Captains, excluding Kurosutchi and Unohana, all of their lieutenants, and the war hero and famed Soul Reaper of Squad 5, Ichigo Kurosaki, have arrived in the Central Underground Assembly Hall, via. flash step, to witness all the members of the Central 46 barking their wrath at a group of Soul Reapers counted to be six under the only light of the room, familiar to be the guards of Mūken.

When word of Aizen’s escape was announced, the entire Soul Society broke out into chaos as everyone knows that it will mean that the traitor broke himself out for vengeance against the Soul Society, yet the Captains were suspicious that if that is the case; why didn’t Aizen escaped earlier than until the end of his sentence?

“It happened after some woman was found in his cell. We initially presumed she was one of the guards of the Underground Prison’s top floors, but before we could force her out of his cell, she stabbed the prisoner with her Zanpakutō after muttering what we believed we heard her said ‘Bankai’. What is left is this…” The leader of the guards, a stocky man with big muscles underneath his shikakusho and neck-length dirty blonde hair parted from his face explained with a calm scowl, ignoring the sight of the captains, lieutenants, and the Central 46 glaring at him and his allies, one of them show hesitation while the others show anger, before the guard unhurriedly raises his arm with his hand holding the possible clue that helped with Aizen’s escape.

To everyone’s confusion, it seems to be a simple-looking mirror the size of a hand and has golden frames around the glass.

At that moment, everyone sensed the arrival of Captain Kurosutchi and Unohana when they flash stepped closer to their lieutenants Nemu and Isane’s sides, however the manic smirk on the mad scientist of the Soul Society’s face and the surprisingly furious sneer from the normally peaceful captain’s face surprised the entire chamber of seeing the latter expressing such ferocity, as they knew that no one should EVER make the former Kenpachi upset.

As if she either not notice or choose to ignore the dismayed expressions from everyone, Captain Unohana walk forward alongside Captain Kurosutchi, who’s smirk has never faltered, for the light of the chamber to catch their appearances when Unohana glared at the group of guards, forcing them to shiver in fear of her malicious intent especially when everyone can see she is glaring at the leader.

“Oh, I believe you need to explain to EVERYONE what really happened in Mūken… Although your mention of his escape is true, I never thought from watching through ALL the surveillances I secretly recorded from the camera I placed in his cell before his imprisonment, that there is someone as bold and disgusting as you to seal Sōsuke Aizen’s powers off and spend his entire sentence torturing him physically and sexually, to the point of breaking his body, mind, and spirit.” Captain Mayuri exclaimed to the leader of the guards with a remorseless laugh when his words managed to catch the entire chamber’s attention when the Captains, Lieutenants, and even Ichigo expressed the horror of the reality of the information as if it is possibly false like Aizen’s illusions.

But seeing the look of horror flashing on the group’s faces indicating that their secret is out and Unohana’s sneer darkened, everything Captain Mayuri said is the truth.

“After Captain Mayuri has shown me all the evidence that you have been abusing Sōsuke Aizen until he is unable to fight back and lost himself for your sadistic pleasure until now, I am very disappointed that you even offered your allies to break him any further for the last five hundred years. Especially someone from my squad to assist you torturing him instead of healing all of his injuries.” Captain Unohana confirmed aloud as a glance to one of the guards who is possibly from Squad 4 alerted the said Soul Reaper to shift his anger into horror that his captain is furious of him.

“Captain?” After reacting with disbelief although she is unable to accept if this is the truth or just another of Aizen’s manipulation, which still stings her to lose any trust of his former captain and moved on, Momo Hinamori notice Shinji’s face bear horror and anger of what everyone heard. Even Ichigo beside him could only express how shocked and furious despite he defeated Aizen to be imprisoned by the Soul Society.

But before everyone could stop him, Ichigo angrily walk forward and stood beside the two captains before demanding the leader of Mūken’s guards for his actions, catching the latter’s resentment to tower the former Substitute Soul Reaper. “How could you do that to him?! I know everyone hated him and what he has done is awful, but no one, not even Aizen, deserves to be beaten when he’s already down!”

“Watch yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki! What the guards have done to Sōsuke Aizen is nothing wrong, compared to his treacherous actions against the Soul Society and the World of the Living! If he hasn’t escaped by this _Ryōka_ , he would have started his extended sentence of another 20,000 years in Mūken for _our_ sake.” One member of the Central 46 reprimanded as all eyes glare up at the boards hiding the members’ face.

Yet a glance of the leader and few of the other guards’ faces to see a cruel smirk lighting up from the statement further ignite Shinji’s nerves and also walk forward, surprising his lieutenant and most of the other occupants by rebuking the entire council for the revelation. “So you all think it’s okay to punish Sōsuke and leave him with these assholes forever!? Doesn’t that make us heartless, even more than Sōsuke!?”

“Don’t compare us with the traitor, Captain Hirako! What is important is that Sōsuke Aizen shall not repeat his actions to destroy the Soul Society and the Soul King!” Another member scolded in fury for the accusation as all eyes would shift between the Central 46 council and the group under the former’s benches, until everyone heard a crude chuckle from another member, sound to be pleased. “From hearing the reports the guard explained of his progress during the traitor’s incarceration, we would have seen the sniveling swine prostrate himself to us with his fear, if that Ryōka wouldn’t have the heart to help him escape.”

Hearing the sentence from the member who believed it is amusing for Aizen to no longer become himself, Ichigo felt his anger boil inside him to an extent, as if the Hollow inside him could respond with his rage, that he swiftly reaches his right hand to his back and grab the hilt of his Zanpakutō but a hand quickly planted on his other shoulder stopped him from pulling Zangetsu and start striking against the guards.

“Let go of me, Shinji.” Ichigo hissed as he did not turn his head to see the owner of the hand on his shoulder.

“Hold on, Ichigo. I know you’re angry as I am…but let’s not forget that if you’re going to fight everyone here, you’re gonna get a death sentence for believing you’re now supporting Sōsuke. Even though we hate Central 46 for their bullshit laws, they have a higher authority than us.” Shinji elucidated as both Captain and Soul Reaper of the same squad glare dark daggers at the guards and Central 46 for their lack of empathy even to their prisoners, even though Shinji heard a quiet ‘I don’t care…’ from the war hero yet the captain to scoff a smirk of amusement.

Of course, Shinji knows that Ichigo is the type to follow his gut to do what he wants than to listen to others. That’s why he was a bit fond of the boy to take the latter in his squad.

“Wait! What is happening to the mirror?” Captain Komamura noticed and caught the attention of the entire chamber when the mention of the mirror prompt the leader of Mūken’s guards to quickly raise his hand holding the mirror, catching everyone’s surprise of seeing the glass showing the reflection begins to emit a dim glow of blue light that slowly glows brighter and brighter, even as far as blinding the semi-dark chamber for everyone to hastily shield their eyes with their arms and release a startled gasp from everyone, while some of the Soul Reapers and members of the council said ‘What the hell!?’

After who knows how many seconds the entire chamber was brimming with light, everyone’s eyelids can _see_ the light is slowly dimming just as everyone heard an unfamiliar voice softly speaking to them. “ _Soul Society. You may open your eyes, and see where is the soul you are looking for._ ”

Wondering of who is the voice, assuming that it could either be the one who assisted in Aizen’s escape or it belonged to the mirror when it glowed, everyone slowly removes their arms from their faces and see what does that voice meant by seeing the soul, though they could mean Aizen, until the sight before them received astonishment from the others. “What the hell’s that?” One of the guards demanded in brief surprise before shifting into suspicion and anger just like the others.

Instead of the Underground Assembly Hall, the entire 13 Court Guard Squad and the guards of Mūken found themselves standing at a familiar place, possibly a virtual hologram of the said place without the Central 46’s presences, bringing everyone to look around with surprise of where they are.

“Isn’t this Karakura town? Why are we here?” Rukia Kuchiki enquired with her surprised reaction bearing little suspicion of what happened although her question was immediately answered instead by the same voice from earlier. “ _This’s a holographic vision of what happened in the past. Your broken prisoner was sent here for a purpose. The Central 46 aren’t seeing this as time has stopped in your realm so that you can waste your time watching this._ ”

‘ _That sounds…extreme. But this is Karakura Town._ ’ Ichigo thought with the surprise of the information as well as the bored or displeasure tone of the voice explaining, as he and the Soul Reapers glance around at the revealed vision of his former town which looks like it was before his death. Then, when he looked forward and noticing something lying on the _ground_ , Ichigo’s eyes widened in disbelief and sadness when the Soul Reapers heard him whisper what he saw and look at where he is staring at. “Aizen…”

Before their eyes, the Soul Reapers notice two figures on the ground with the one sitting is a toddler girl that looks like the same age, or younger than Kenpachi’s lieutenant Yachiru who is sitting on one of her captain’s shoulders like always, with suspiciously auburn red or brown hair to her back and concealing the left side of her face, wears a red dress with no shoes sitting cross-legged while her hands are holding a small box of white, pill-shaped mints, her attention is focused on what Ichigo has spotted…

A familiar figure lying side against the ground with an opened, white shirt shrouding his body and arms yet it quickly stains red and wears a pair of black shorts to his thighs. But the sight of his state, unsure if he is either asleep or unconscious, was disturbing enough to send even the captains who are known to not show anything but stoicism to express disbelief, even Momo was horrified to release a gasp while Shinji removed his hand off Ichigo’s shoulder when he quietly gasped his shock as well. “Sōsuke!”

“I can’t believe it! Is that Sōsuke? He looks…almost dead.” Captain Ukitake whispered his fright of seeing Aizen’s body which is, unfortunately, paler, thinner, and painted with countless purple and red bruises vary in size, while his neck, legs, and possibly his body underneath the blood-stained shirt has countless large blood-covered scars from getting whipped in different directions and faded pink burnt marks even to the sole of his feet.

The Captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo could not do anything but staring at Aizen’s body with shock and sorrow, none would see the calm look of amusement that briefly flashed on his tormentors’ face, until everyone’s ears caught a noise of a quiet groan as soon as they watch Aizen’s body seemingly shake, managed to see his eyes underneath his brown bangs before he slowly and sluggishly raises his body to his knees, albeit shakily so much the shirt fall off his back and unknowingly reveal his former enemies more of the disgusting flogged scars, burnt marks, and blemishes on his neck, body, and back.

“No way! That’s even worse than I thought.” Captain Kyōraku noticed with sadness and disgust like almost everyone but the guards are expressing when they silently watch Aizen’s damaged body fall to the side and accidentally slam his back against the wall, releasing some gasps and whimpers out of his mouth as Aizen’s right eye looks like he was punched hard for it to become red all over the sclera and iris, even when his eyes noticeably well up tears on his bruised cheeks.

‘ _What the hell, Sōsuke? How did you manage to survive from this hell?_ ’ Shinji mentally enquired with disbelief and pity for his former lieutenant sobbing, feeling a heavy sensation of guilt building up inside him as he and everyone watch Aizen shakily raise his arm to his shirt.

“ _Everyone, can you look at the side?_ ” The voice nearly startled everyone as out of the blue after it calmly demands what it wants them to know, a figure was walking towards their range for everyone to turn their heads to their right and brought their surprise to grew higher than the roof until the said figure stopped walking and got the attention of the other almost forgotten person in the memory.

“Holy shit/ No way.” Was all most of everyone could say…

* * *

“W-W-Where am I? A-Am I out of the Soul Society? T-This looks like Ka-Karakura Town…” As soon as he woke up and managed to fall against the wall which hurt his scarred back from the impact, realizing he has fallen unconscious after the surprising method of an escape, Aizen quietly stuttered with surprise and sadness for what just happened in Mūken while he looks down to see his severely injured body and flogged hands; he was impaled by the person who he believed was what he thought using her Zanpakutō and found himself in what he could tell was the World of the Living.

‘ _That woman…the way she said Bankai before helping me escape from the Soul Society…there’s no mistaken it…_ ’ Aizen thought after releasing a few more sobs while slowly move his body with little strength he could still have to sit on his knees and reach his shaking arm towards the blood-stained white shirt off the ground, assuming it was given to him for Aizen to slowly slip his arms through the sleeves and start buttoning the last three buttons of the shirt with his brokenly nimble fingers….

“And just who might you be, young one?” Aizen stopped when he reacts with shock of a voice questioning in front of him, having the calm and collected tone he once had before his incarceration, for him to hastily look up and collect his shock for his hands to tighten his grip on the edges of his shirt where the buttons should be.

In front of him, Aizen see the girl he recalled from that nightmare he had before his surprising escape from his hell, from the auburn hair to the increasingly captain-level Spirit Energy flowing through her, which would be enough to paralyze and kill him in his state…to the surface of the large and genuine pink diamond that inserted and replaced her left eye and nearly fill the side of her face.

Another thing that captures Aizen’s dismay of the situation and the girl’s horrifying secret on her face was the fact the said girl is being interrogated by none other than himself but when he had the second transformation by the Hoygoku.

“W-What? W-Why…am I back in Karakura Town…and in the past?” Aizen asked himself with his fear a growing of watching what he has forgotten from being tortured in his hell, noticing his past self pointing a finger at the diamond on the silent girl’s face for another question. “May I ask what happened to you?” The girl slowly reaches her left arm and place her hand on the diamond of her face before answering back with sadness. “…People….evil…people…did this.”

“Evil people?” Both past and present version of Aizen muttered in confusion with the latter expressing surprise especially when he notices the girl looking at his direction while to his relief, his past self did not when he walks towards the girl and gently stamped his free hand on her head. “Don’t worry about what you have been put through. Everything will come to an end. In the meantime, make sure you go somewhere to hide from these evil people.”

‘ _I cannot believe it….how could I have forgotten this?_ ’ The real Aizen thought with sorrow as he shed some more tears from his injured right and uninjured left eyes of what he forgot until now. If what he can remember from watching the past, he wanted to kill her for her Reiryoku if he were to achieve the success of his plans to destroy and rule the Soul Society.

“Here.” The girl’s voice caught the real Aizen back when he hastily glance back from trying not to cry and reveal himself to his past self, knowing he will be disgusted with seeing his present self being a weakened mess, and notice the past self smiling at the girl offering him her tiny box of mints when she already put two mints on Aizen’s hand.

“Thank you. I hope you’ll still be here by the time I come back.” The past Aizen thanked before putting the mints in his mouth and walk past her, and unknowingly his present self, on his way to the Karakura shopping district.

Watching his past self walking away from the edge of the wall, even as see his once-powerful self subtly wave the back of his free hand back to her, Aizen almost felt he was about to fall over to the ground before the sensation of a tiny hand gently touch his arm surprised him to swiftly look back with fear and stare face to face with the girl standing in front of him, with the pink diamond softly flicker a dim glow of light from the sunlight.

As if she can see his distress and tears when he panted in the surprise of her brief conversation with his past self, Aizen watches the girl calmly glance back with her only right eye and a soft frown on her face before she slowly raises her hands holding her box of mint and raise it in front of his face, bewildering him.

“I know that you’re you after meeting me by seeing those booboos, and you stink …but I think you need help to cheer you up.” The girl calmly said with words that surprised Aizen for assuming she is not old enough to speak a full sentence yet but when she finished with the offer, Aizen’s left eye widen in surprise as his right eye would be painful due to the punches he was given straight to the said eye a few times every thousand years.

Aizen said nothing but glancing at both the girl and her box of mints in front of his face, shakily raise his arm and reach his hand to the box…before Aizen leaned his body forward and hastily wrapped his arms around the girl to pull her closer to him, ignoring the look of surprise flashing on her face and the blood continues to stain on the only clothing he has.

“…I’m sorry….I’m sorry….I’m sorry I wanted to kill you….Please…don’t leave me.” Caring less of whoever is close to them, even his cracking mind believed the Soul Society could be watching them, Aizen apologies as the girl slowly turn her head from the embrace to see more tears falling off his face as he continues to apologize, not seeing her face shifting from surprise to sorrow before Aizen’s body flinched harder of feeling one tiny soft hand trying to stroke his back while another hand stroke his head.

“Don’t cry….I’ll help you get back to your feet. Both as speaking sense and literally.” Her assurance, as well as recalling the incident of the possible female Soul Reaper that helped him escape and brought him 20,000 years back to the past, finally broke Aizen to cry some more and gently embrace the first person he finally meets since forever…

* * *

“So this child managed to live from his Reiatsu. I wonder what happened to her during these 20,000 years?” Captain Byakuya presumed with a stoic sneer concealing his suspicion as he and the others have been watching the surprising memory of the event before Aizen’s defeat, as they were initially astonished of how a child, especially one who shockingly has a diamond for a left eye, managed to not only survive from his crushing Reiatsu, but also not showing fear to have a short conversation with him, with the real Aizen also showing shock of something he must have forgotten from being tortured by their own, before they witness the child allowing herself be embraced and giving her shoulder for Aizen to cry.

It is too good to believe that he could be manipulating her like the others, even Momo is having trouble trying not to show sympathy for him due to what he has done to her but Shinji and Ichigo can see that Aizen is definitely broken.

“ _Now, don’t be surprised by the transition._ ” The voice calmly exclaimed just as the group witness the vision before them start to shift into different colors, collecting everyone’s alarm to nearly grab their Zanpakutōs from their hilts when they watch the colors of the area around them with the inclusion of the real Aizen and the girl changing into something else for only a bit before the group witness the colours begins to stop and reveal to everyone that they have found themselves in the center of Karakura Town where the Soul Reapers witness another sight before them, this time Ichigo and Rangiku Matsumoto recognised the scene to collect their astonishment. “Wait, that’s when…”

At the center was when the past Aizen Sōsuke and Ichigo Kurosaki who was before he used his Final Getsuga Tensho and about to have their final battles while watching them from behind Ichigo are some of his friends that can also sense see Soul Reapers, and the past Rangiku holding the body of her dearest friend and Aizen’s former ally Gin Ichimaru.

“No, don’t!” Hearing Aizen’s voice calling out in shock yet the past Aizen and Ichigo have disappeared for their final battle, the Soul Reapers witness the same little girl from earlier running out of the alleyway, with the real Aizen sitting next to the building and watching the girl running towards Ichigo’s friends with a horrified expression on his face.

Then, Rangiku’s mind begins to recall this memory as the others did not see her eyes slowly widen in disbelief and watch what she remembered. ‘ _Wait..._ _I remember!_ ’

* * *

_Even when she witnessed Ichigo sending Aizen away from the town with just a hand to the face for the final battle and spare everyone, Rangiku kept herself close to Gin’s body as she cannot believe that her first friend who everyone thought he betrayed them for Aizen, only for her to realize his true intentions, has been killed by the one who manipulated everyone and currently fighting Ichigo._

_Not seeing the others focused on where Ichigo has gone to, Rangiku sadly leans against Gin’s body and wrap her arms around his cold body to cry, hoping he still has the strength and willpower to live…_

_“Hello!” A young girl’s voice behind her caught Rangiku’s attention to open her tear-covered eyes and hastily turn to her left in surprise, seeing a toddler with reddish-brown hair, a brown right eye, and what surprised her a giant pink diamond for the left side of her face, and wears a red dress standing beside her arm and closer to Gin._

_Surprised to see a human child that can see them, but not as much as what happened to her face, Rangiku was unable to say anything when she watches the young girl quietly turn her attention towards Gin with a soft frown and leisurely reach her left hand towards the large bleeding wound on his body, not showing fear for someone her age._

_Then, noticing it by accident, Rangiku’s watery eyes blinked in disbelief of seeing the child’s hand glowing a dim blood-red light on Gin’s body, at the same time the vast amount of blood of his body start to shrink from his clothes and disperse just as a line of matching red light grow and extend from where Gin’s left arm should be when Aizen sliced him off._

_‘W-What’s happening? Who is this little girl? What is she doing to Gin?’ Rangiku thought with her surprise growing of seeing the girl seemingly helping her when the two watch both the blood disappearing from Gin’s body and the light replaced with the clear sight of his arm, as if it was never sliced off again, until the little girl slowly removes her hand off him... and_ _reacted in shock alongside Rangiku when Gin’s body suddenly shook harder and a loud wheeze of a gasp was released from the silver-haired man’s mouth._

_“Gin!” Rangiku gasped in surprise that quickly change into relief, after checking her friend to see not a single drop of his blood was shed and he still has his heart beating and his arm moving, when she immediately fall onto Gin and hugged him as gentle yet slightly hard as she can for trying to believe his resurrection is a dream. As she embraces Gin for the latter to nearly choke out in pain from the hug, neither the two of them would have seen the one who helped the both of them quickly turn around and run away from them…_

* * *

“Wait, that brat brought the other traitor back to life?!” One of the guards noticed in shock and fury after the group managed to witness what the girl did to bring, with the rude question bringing Gin’s former lieutenant Izuru Kira to quickly glare a surprised and angry scowl and argue with the aforementioned guard, showing that even though Gin has betrayed him, Izuru still cares for his former captain. “Don’t call Captain Ichimaru a traitor! He confessed why he followed Aizen and he served his sentence, so you shouldn’t talk ill of him!”

The said guard responded with a cruel scoff which immediately anger Izuru and Rangiku for his ill thoughts of Gin, yet everyone managed to watch the girl running away from the people of the past and a glance to see Aizen showing him first glare at where Gin was once dead before the brunette hastily run after the girl, almost fall over when he started running towards her until he managed to grab the child off the ground and hold her on his arms.

Suddenly, the group witness a colossal explosion of orange light bursting out from where the past Ichigo and Aizen were fighting outside the town with the heavy wind flowing through the entire town as if the explosion can blow the town and disintegrating everything into nothing while fortunately the current Soul Reapers watching are not affected but managed to watch the broken prisoner first trying to keep his stand down while tightening his hold on the girl curling up to him and avoid being blown away.

However, it was proven ineffective the real Aizen instantly lost his footing and both him and the girl scream their fright when they are blown away and disappear from everyone’s eyes in seconds by the tenacity of the explosion, until the Soul Society watch the area begin to shift colors in a fast pace like earlier, starting to show another vision.

After another few seconds, the vision ceased transitioning for the group to find themselves in another part of Karakura Town, where one of the buildings have a giant TV screen hanged in view, just as the Soul Society witness a flash of Aizen’s body flying from where he was blown, the girl is still in his arms, before his body descends to the ground and his damaged body roll against the pavement horizontally, releasing gasps and groans of his pain as he rolls, until he finally stopped to be closer to where the some of the Captains are _standing_ , bringing some of them to cringe in pain for his rough flight while the others can see the line of his blood painted on the road when he rolled.

“Oww. I hope Sōsuke’s alright from that.” Captain Kensei hoped with a sad scowl, as he also believes what Ichigo said that Aizen does not deserve to have the hellish tortures for his sentence.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…” The one-eyed girl quietly mutters in pain while slowly crawl out of Aizen’s arms, to almost everyone’s relief that she is unscathed from the flight, but a look at Aizen to see him panting and groaning in pain and more crimson blood spill from his injured form which shall nearly stain his shirt red or pink from earlier, caught the girl’s horror and quickly kneel beside Aizen’s side to place her hands on his shoulder and side for a shake. “Oh no! Don’t die! I’ll go help you!”

“N-No! Don’t!” Aizen panted in pain as everyone watch the ex-prisoner quickly yet painfully start to climb back up to his hands and knees for the girl to pull herself out of his way, yet the sight of his body shaking harder in pain from before and during his sentence would give the impression that he will fall back to the ground which further concern the girl until everyone listens to Aizen speaking through his tears which made it sounds like he is choking. “N-No one bothered to save me…when I was tortured for my actions….no one would think of coming to help me but rather hurt and leave me to rot! B-because of that…I know that no matter how many times I scream and beg…no one will help me! You and the one who brought me back here are the only ones who ever showed me pity!”

“Aizen…” Ichigo shook his head with horror and regret of hearing Aizen’s confession and the rare signs of genuine sadness painting on his face, his words brought most of the others but the remorseless guards to show surprise of his belief, at the one diamond-eyed girl who first shows surprise on her human right brown eye before she shows a calm scowl with her human eye squinted in anger and the pink diamond on her left flashed a bright pink light. “…Then, if you think I’m the one who hurt you, I’m not those losers!”

The sudden explanation and brave tone of her voice regardless her age immediately amazed everyone into surprise, even Aizen look at her with shock while his tormentors reacted with ferocity for being called losers, but before everyone could see Aizen was about to say something, both he and the girl realized something above them for the two to glance up and stare at the giant TV screen from the building, bringing everyone to follow their attention when the screen immediately switched on by itself and show a young man possibly in his twenties or younger, unsure if he is Ichigo's age, with straight orange hair to his chest and parted from his face with little waves, not as bright as Ichigo’s hair, golden eyes, and dressed in a formal purple suit with a black tie and an open black jacket against his back instead of wearing it.

Aizen heard a gasp from the girl who quickly crawls back to his arms with fright and catches his shock before he looks back to the screen when the boy was about to speak, gently tighten his embrace to reassure the girl that she is safe with him, following her kindness to him.

“Greetings to everyone around the world. My name is Iblis Jinn, and on behalf of my organization, I work for the _government_ to ensure the safety of every citizen around the world. As you all know, you all have heard people _mysteriously_ disappear from their homes and countries. Well, worry not, for these people are our volunteers for the project that shall change the world…” The man greeted with a calm, passive smile after introducing himself as Iblis Jinn although it did not take long for everyone including Aizen to know that this man means ill will as soon as he continues explaining. “From the oldest volunteer being a 90-year-old man from Russia, to a girl from Malaysia who would turn two years old by tomorrow as our youngest, happy birthday to her, we have a million people offering themselves to take part in our project…of turning their spirit into magnificent powers.”

After he finished speaking, the TV begins to switch from his face into a screen showing a picture of a person’s face that keeps switching to show a different face and resume showing a different person, each picture shows his or her name as well as age, birthday and name of country, further increasing Aizen and the Soul Society’s surprise and confusion of this Iblis Jinn’s action while the girl still hides her fear against the ex-prisoner’s body.

It was when the screen shows the unnamed girl’s picture, despite she has both brown eyes than a pink diamond for her left eye and her hair is black instead of red, and her information written as ‘Khaira Zearane’, ‘2 years old’, ‘2/11/1999’, and ‘Malaysia’ managed to catch Aizen’s shock and glance down at the girl cowering against him, now he knows a bit of her. “Kha…ira.”

“Unfortunately, an incident happened in our facility and all of the volunteers have escaped with their new but uncontrollable powers. As we know that someone with the power to change our _boring, powerless lives_ will become dangerous if not taught properly, it will be a danger to our lives. So I wish to reward those who will bring in _any_ of the escaped power-wielding people, one million dollars for a power-fied person each. It doesn’t matter if you find one or a lot of power-fied people, just as long as you find them, you will be rewarded handsomely.” Iblis Jinn exclaimed as his face was shown to first show a sad scowl before he ended his announcement with a _serene_ smile until the TV switched off by itself, leaving nothing but silence save for Khaira’s quiet noises showing her fear.

“…No.” Aizen, and unknowingly to him the Soul Society, hear Khaira quietly choked when the former glance down with surprise and sadness of feeling her shaking under his arms and body while she sobbed her explanation. “H-His evil people took me away…from Mummy and Papa…and made me and everyone scream…he said something about…demon…experiment…” The last two words were all it takes for Aizen to understand the full gist of Iblis Jinn’s action for the Soul Society to hear him repeat what she said in pure horror. “Demon experiment?”

“Mmh? Wait a minute...” Captain Yamamoto assumed with little surprise, almost all of the people and even one of the guards were quick to react with alarm for the revelation…especially when everyone including Aizen notice the shadow under Khaira’s feet begin to suspiciously grow longer and larger on the ground while she continues to cry against Aizen’s arms without seeing the latter watch her shadow stopped growing...

...And instantly ejected from where it should be and form into a pillar of darkness, releasing a gasp from Aizen and some of the others’ mouths when the shadow tower _everyone_ until it is as tall as Soifon’s lieutenant Oomaeda, who nearly wet himself out of fear behind his captain, and it start to move and slightly squirm for the animated shadow to take shape and form what appears to be a humanoid form, its color quickly change from pitch black into dark crimson red from the base to its head, growing something out of its back and under its arms until everyone can see the shadow has stopped transforming to show it’s appearance.

Resembling a humanoid female, Khaira’s _shadow_ has transformed to be made of dark crimson red smoke with little details visibly seen to have long hair nearly hiding its faceless head that bears a monster’s jaw, its mouth and both cheeks are sewn shut with two glowing red threads criss-crossing, its eyes are pitch-black reminiscing of a pair of eyeholes with a glowing red eye bearing a pentagram pattern, seemingly wearing a dress that bears two slits at the ends to show its legs, its mist-shrouded arms have long claws on its fingers while sprouting out of its back and under her arms are a pair of giant, bear-like clawed hands reaching to the ground, and its legs are like what everyone would expect a pair of hind legs an animal would have. 

“…Dij. My demon…she helped us escape.” Khaira slowly walks back from Aizen to see his petrified reaction of her revealed demon she called Dij silently glaring at the two, confirming the demon experiment that must have happened while he was tortured in Mūken, as the two and the captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo watch the red-smoked demon leisurely lean forward and reach its _human_ right arm towards Aizen and Khaira, making the other blink his eyes in horror while some of the captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo also react with surprise of what is this demon planning to do with Aizen now that he no longer have a trace of his power, no thanks to his tormentors beside them.

Then, without realizing it out of concern for his former yet now broken lieutenant, Shinji hurriedly runs and reach his hand towards Aizen and shout out his shock, even though Aizen is unable to hear him, while Ichigo and Momo almost run towards their captain in confusion of the other showing his worry for their enemy. “Sōsuke!”

Unaware of everyone as they focus on what will happen now that the real Aizen has found himself back in the past… “ _Time to go back._ ”

Everyone witnessed the entire area cracking and shattered like glass with a bright flash of white light, including Aizen, Khaira and her demon, before a harsh noise rang the air alongside the light dimming down for all the captains, lieutenants, the guards of Mūken, and Ichigo Kurosaki to find themselves back in the Central 46 Assembly Hall, further catching everyone’s bewilderment when they look around the hall with Kenpachi demanding everyone in irritation for not saying anything but reacting with little anger and boredom of witnessing what happened involving the real Aizen transported 20,000 years in the past. “What the hell is going on? Why are we back here from the damn past?”

“What are you insinuating, Captain Kenpachi? Did that light showed you all where the damn insect is?” A member of the council demanded with confusion and anger, as everyone recalls the voice of the mirror saying that the Central 46 did not see what happened.

Noticing how unsure everyone is going to answer the council, Captain Yamamoto trail his brown eyes at the mirror being held by the leader of the guards while he kept his composure for what has been happening before he turns his attention at Shinji Hirako and Ichigo Kurosaki. ‘ _Sōsuke Aizen. I can see that you are indeed broken, and even though we bested you…I wish there is a way for you to know that your torment is not what we planned, nor desire for you to bear._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised why I put Ichigo in Squad 5; I thought of Ichigo and Shinji since the latter helped the former some times.
> 
> Also if everyone notice that in the previous chapter, Aizen's nightmare had Khaira almost killed by a random person, but that did not happened in this chapter. I did not forget it, just want to reveal that said part was in fact a 'nightmare'. Cause broken people like Aizen in this story can dream the worst it could happen to someone.


	5. New Friend, New Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wanted to draw something and put it in this chapter, but I'll be busy with online university... TT m TT

“Well, where has Sōsuke Aizen escaped to? Is he somewhere outside the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers can find him or has he entered Hell, for good riddance?” An irritated member of the Central 46 demanded the captains, lieutenants, guards, and Ichigo after the council notice that the group was showing mixed reactions of surprise and suspicion of what did that sudden light emitted from the mirror the leader of Mūken’s guards were holding this whole time, as the council assumed that the group was shown where Sōsuke Aizen is instead of revealing it to the Central 46.

After seeing everyone looking at each other, with most of them flashing a quick sneer at his friends for their actions with the Central 46’s acceptances, the one who answered the question was Aizen’s main tormentor when he looks up to the possible leader of the council. “Apparently, to our surprise… Sōsuke Aizen was sent back to Karakura Town but 20,000 years ago, right before the end of the Winter War.”

“What? How could the Ryōka have the ability to send Sōsuke Aizen back to the past?” One of the reasonable members asked with the confusion of the answer, ignoring some of the other members gasping their surprise while a few snarled behind their screens for another member to proclaim his fury for the now escaped prisoner’s location in the past. “Well, obviously this Ryōka wanted him to repeat his actions but to ensure his past self’s victory! That insect desire nothing but plotting our destruction to take down the Soul King!”

Not seeing the surprised and angry reactions that flashed on some of the captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo’s faces upon the claim, another member agreed to the former and rebuke another false accusation of Aizen’s plot right after his surprising escape. “Perhaps the first action to apprehend the damned swine is to either command Squad 12 and even Kisuke Urahara to invent a time machine, or for an easier approach, command whoever placed the mirror to send the Soul Reapers back to the past and kill Aizen, both his past and his current selves just to end the Winter War, instead of relying on Ichigo Kurosaki!”

“ _These guys_ are the _wise_ Central 46? Did they immediately forget that because of them, Aizen lost his powers and sanity?” Ichigo whispered closer to Shinji’s ear, not shifting his exasperated sneer towards the council as they are also responsible for breaking Aizen to near insanity and death, with his remark receiving a snort from the amused Captain after he waved his hand to get Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji Abarai to walk closer to the two, even though the mentioned lieutenants are curious of what is the captain thinking, as soon as Shinji respond to the comment with a grin showing his teeth. “I agree. So much for having a lot of bullshit we caused for you and your friends before your deaths. Anyway, Ichigo. I think you should tell them what happened to ANOTHER thing happened when you fought Aizen.”

Seeing the captain’s confidence after asking him to do something, knowing full well what he meant, Ichigo nodded back with a soft frown before he walks a step forward and attracts everyone to listen to him explaining. “I have something to say; when we watch where Aizen was transported into the past, we all saw what happened during the time we were fighting before his defeat. At the World of the Living, there was something not relating to the Hollows or the Arrancars but rather… humans performing a demonic experiment to themselves. A boy and his organization kidnapped and brutally tortured possibly one million people from their countries to give them their own demons, only to escape from their clutches with their new powers. One of them, a two-year-old girl, may have met Aizen’s past self before deciding to help his present self get his sanity back and we saw her demon.”

“A demon experiment?” A member enquired with a tint of surprise, as even everyone cannot express anything but astonishment that while the Soul Society was fighting with one of them and his army of Arrancars, they were unaware of what happened in the World of the Living as Rukia assist with Ichigo’s explanation by adding what she recalls from the memory. “Yes. Other than witnessing her using her power to bring Gin Ichimaru back to life, the human who was in charge of the experiment offered those who can find the humans that escaped from his organization a high reward. But, it is obvious that he planned to abuse the humans for their powers at that time.”

“This child Ichigo Kurosaki speak off… she encountered Sōsuke Aizen and resurrected Gin Ichimaru? Then, if she hasn’t stuck into our business; it would have been easier to not only let the guards break Sōsuke Aizen to eternity, but also leave Gin Ichimaru to die from his treachery.” The same member that was showing nothing but fury for Aizen’s escape spat as his heartless remark about Aizen and Gin’s former fates, in the same manner as one of the guards belittling the human girl Khaira’s action of resurrecting Gin, again angering Kira and Rangiku for the two lieutenants to nearly grab their Zanpakutōs like Ichigo earlier, seemingly the guards and the Central 46 are making most of everyone upset with their attitudes.

But the two were again apprehended by Momo and Renji gently pulling them back the moment Captain Rōjūrō calmly walk forward and stood beside his best friend to voice his statement. “In my lieutenant’s defense, Gin Ichimaru has already served his sentence at the Underground Prison 13, 700 years ago so he hasn’t done a single thing worth harming us…except for his pranks.”

‘ _Right. His pranks…_ ’ Shinji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji mentally thought in sync with a bored or unamused scowl, when seeing Rose finishing his statement with a tired expression for the aforementioned group, including a slight oblivious Momo beside them and Captain Hitsugaya, to turn their faces and glare at Izuru and Rangiku who flinched in surprise of the eyes looking at them for the latter, being the childhood friend of the former traitor as well as being his _caretaker_ during his house arrest, to quickly rebuke the mention of Gin’s _pranks_ with a mildly angry pout. “Hey, it’s not my fault I didn’t keep an eye on him! It’s not every day that Gin would sneak behind my back and jump on roofs to throw random objects at the other Soul Reapers for saying it’s _fun_. I’m still trying to figure out where did he get a mountain on pillows…”

“Back to the important matters at hand! I demand to know that ever since it happened during the war with Aizen, how come we didn’t know that there was something as interesting as humans controlling demons!? If I knew of this sooner, I would have dissected any of the humans and use these demons for my satisfaction of knowledge!” Captain Mayuri complained in fury as everyone and the group of guards glared at the sadistic captain of the bunch, excluding Kenpachi, with a peeved scowl for the usual outbursts of his obsession to experiment regardless of who is the victim.

Noticing he was about to start another complaint, Captain Kensei immediately answered the clown-faced captain with a bored scowl, his arms wrapping around his chest as he and Kurosutchi noticed that everyone but the angry captain now express a calm expression instead of the dreadfulness of realizing a secret event happened millennial years ago in the past. “Sorry for disappointing you, Mayuri…but everyone but you and the Central 46 knew about the demon experiment. Our lieutenants met someone who was part of the experiment twelve years after the war.”

“We knew that if we told you about the demon experiment those thousand years ago, you would have done the same thing to us, which we would avoid getting involved with. But we were not expecting to see not only what a demon could like from that _incident_ , but also what happened right after Ichigo fought Sōsuke…so good job for Sōsuke to get himself out and got us to see the past again.” Captain Kyoraku admitted with a carefree smile right after Mayuri instantly react with disbelief and wrath from seeing the calm scowl in almost everyone’s faces for the information, although Soifon’s lieutenant was shown to bear a nervous sneer for earlier as well yet he seemed to look as if he is also aware of the demon experiment while the guards are shown to be unamused of the Squad 12’s captain’s temper, for the revealed oblivious captain to argue every one of the room while pointing a finger at every one of them.

“Wait! You mean to tell me that the entire Soul Society knew about this for 20,000 years, and none of you bothered to tell me until now!?”

“Of course. We know how insane you are when you want to torture with the experiments, it’s better off not telling you it happened instead of stopping you from doing the same thing to us.” Shinji responded with a grin from seeing another furious noise releasing from Kurosutchi’s grinding teeth for the accurate answer, but none instantly made another confrontation that will lead to an argument when Captain-Commander Yamamoto stomp the end of his cane against the floor to stop anyone from saying a single word, catching their attention and mild surprise when the oldest Soul Reaper immediately speak aloud with his stern expression hardened.

“Enough! We mustn’t forget that Sōsuke Aizen not only escaped from Mūken on the day he was supposed to be released, but tortured so much to believe that we intend to kill him physically and mentally while he is powerless to no longer be a Soul Reaper! However, considering he was sent to the past; there is nothing we can do but use that mirror when necessary to watch whatever he is going to do to _help_ that little human girl with her demon.”

His declaration nearly surprised everyone with Oomaeda’s body visibly shaking a bit of fear for the firm anger from their leader’s face although Soifon stoically and swiftly jabs her elbow at his giant stomach to make him choke and almost vomit his saliva in pain, for showing his fear as a weakness, until one of the patient members of the Central 46 decided to conclude this ‘ridiculous’ revelation of a meeting.

“That is true. If that is the case, we shall adjourn this by allowing Ichigo Kurosaki and Squad 5 the ownership of the mirror and its power to see where Sōsuke Aizen shall plot in the past. If this mirror allows someone to enter the past and retrieve him, so be it, but for now; we must focus on the present and proceed with your duties for the Soul Society and the World of the Living.”

Ignoring the look of surprise flashing on the guards’ faces for the order and possibly the other members as well from hearing the angry whispers coming from their lips, not expecting someone from the Central 46 to not criticize Aizen for his new situation of losing himself but rather give a suitable response to the Soul Reapers in a calm, professional manner, Ichigo released a sigh of relief as he did not see the mixed reactions from the others yet a nudge of his arm by Renji’s elbow alerted Ichigo to turn his head to his left and see the leader of Mūken’s guards walking towards him before he stood in front of the group to hand the mirror he was holding this whole time to the former Substitute Soul Reaper.

“Here. You cared for the bitch even though you nearly killed him in the war. Plus, I can’t argue with the Central 46 for wanting to keep it and watch him break further. Just tell me if that little brat already kills him by now.” Aizen’s tormentor exclaimed with a sneer of disapproval as Ichigo squint his eyes with anger for another rude remark involving Aizen when he silently takes the mirror off the other’s hand. ‘ _I hope Khaira didn’t kill Aizen on accident._ ’ Ichigo mentally prayed.

“You should have told us you guys were breaking Aizen in Mūken until now. Could have seen it ourselves…” Renji taunted with a scowl although he immediately received a fist to the hip by Ichigo for the shocked, agonizing and angry red-haired to glare back when his friend yells a complaint to Renji, everyone ignores the Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants preparing to leave the chamber via Flash Step. “Are you out of your mind, Renji!? Were you planning to laugh at Aizen when he was forced to scream and cry from getting tortured?!”

Yet his response brought one of the guards from Squad 4 to enquire Ichigo with a confused sneer, as if the group cannot understand what is wrong with torturing someone who is already down. “And what’s wrong with that? Don’t you want to punish the bitch for what he did to all of us? Everyone would like to watch and take part in that.”

Unaware to the men, Rukia noticed the mirror in Ichigo’s hand slowly lighten a dim glow of red light in the glass, catching her confusion when the light then move to form into letters until a sentence of the red light caught Rukia’s attention to read without the men’s attention when they start arguing to each other of Aizen’s mental breakdown and escape and the guards’ lack of empathy despite being spiritual beings that PROTECT all beings.

 **To anyone who likes torturing their prisoners by the corrupted council’s wishes;**

**Fuck You**

* * *

“Dij…My demon. She helped us escape.” Aizen heard Khaira exclaim to him yet he did not spare a glance at the young girl when he glared his terror at her revealed demon appearing from her shadow and seemingly glaring at the two with the glowing red pupils from what appears to be her gouged eyeholes as big as Khaira’s diamond-filled left eye. Now, Aizen felt he has completely lost his mind due to his current situation.

He was able to escape from the Soul Society right after knowing that he was supposed to have an extended sentence of another 20,000 years of torturous incarceration, albeit by being impaled by a Zanpakutō from the _female Soul Reaper_ who is still in his thoughts to know her identity, and being sent back to the past, moments before he was apprehended by the Soul Society, and now he is accompanying the girl he met from the said past as well as learning who she is, what happened while he fought Ichigo Kurosaki, and now meeting her demon as well.

‘ _T-This is Khaira’s demon? Other than the fact that Khaira has a diamond for a left eye and having a demon, what else happened in the World of the Living while I was tortured!? Does every human bear a demon? How does this affect the Soul Reaper’s jobs?_ ’ Aizen gulped as he may have released a faint gasp from seeing this Dij quietly lean forward to raise its right _human_ arm and reach its hand towards him, with Khaira shifting her attention from her demon to him with a blank frown.

“W-What are you doing…” Aizen demanded, trying to sound collected as he used to yet even he knows it is not working, as he nearly lean back and hopefully avoid the possibility of getting killed by Dij while trying to ignore the painful stinging in his scarred body and the fresh blood from rolling on the road by the explosion caused by his past self’s final battle with Ichigo.

But when he can see Dij’s hand hover an inch closer to his face, Aizen watch the smoke made hand slowly descend to his neck until _she_ stops to nearly touching the dull blue Hogyoku embedded at his chest where it is in view alongside the damages stuck to him during his imprisonment with _her_ fingertips right until Dij’s hand instantly brim a dim glow of bright red, _her_ attention is focusing at his body and the Hōgyoku.

“I think Dij wants to make you feel better from that flying.” Khaira assumed as the two glances at each other with faint surprise just as the brunette can feel a lighter sensation warming up inside him at the same places that hurt him from the rough landing, bringing him to hastily place his hand at where he was hit on his body…only to feel the recent injuries has been healed although he is still damaged on the outside.

“A-are you healing me? W-wait! I-I didn’t ask for your help!” Aizen enquired with disbelief and little sadness as his plea attracted Dij to subtly move _her_ head and stare at his face and chocolate brown eyes, with one of them being a pinkish-red from the blood and purple blemish disfiguring his face, and pull her hand away from him to stop glowing red, _her_ other floating hands slowly flew closer to _her_ sides.

 ** _“…No… Your mouth says you don’t want help, but your mind and heart say you wish you want someone to save you. Regardless of your complaints, let Ira and I help you, dammit._** ” A raspy-like, demonic voice hissed with little anger and confidence, surprising Aizen and Khaira to shudder of the voice coming from Dij when _she_ looks at Khaira first before Aizen for another exclamation. “ ** _I’m maybe a demon, but I can see and relate how long you’ve been hurting. Plus, demons are formerly humans after death. So isn’t it wrong, for a demon like me to think and show sympathy like a human should be, even to the damned?_** ”

“Wow…so that was Dij telling me in my mind to wake that other guy up. She helped me clean him up from the blood and his arm came out.” Khaira whispered the surprise of her demon speaking possibly the first time as she turned around to face Aizen after finishing her sentence.

Recalling Khaira’s surprising method to resurrect Gin, Aizen's pinkish-red bloodshot right and brown left eyes softly droop from bewilderment to sadness when he mutter his thoughts and look away, ignoring Khaira and Dij first looking at each other with the former showing a frown for her concern before both look back to the beaten man. “If Khaira resurrected Gin, t-then what happened to him? Did the Soul Society execute him for betraying them? No… He betrayed and tried to kill me for them, so they should’ve arrested him and put him in the Underground Prison or the Nest of Maggots….I-I hope he wasn’t abused during his sentence like me.”

“He looks sad again, Dij. I don’t know why but I don’t like seeing someone bigger than me cry, like Mummy, Papa, and Z. Dij. I wish to know what’s wrong with him, so I can help him feel better.” Khaira quietly stated with her sadness for this man who has yet to introduce him with his name, although she did not give him her name as well until the surprising announcement from Iblis Jinn revealed her identity, as seeing him look downhearted brought her to feel a heavy sensation in her heart before she turns around and ask her demon who also faced her with the lack of emotions on _her_ featureless face.

First flashing a glance at the broken man with them, the smoke-formed demon turns _her_ attention back to her host while lifting both her gigantic lower arms to rest her human arms against her lower arms. “ ** _Okay, but first we must find a place to hide from the evil people. Get him to stop thinking of his pain and duck out_**.”

Khaira pouted for the response yet she quickly reacts in panic of the mention of evil people, also thinking of the possibility that the man is also being hunted, so the two-year-old quickly reach her arms and shake his arms to catch his attention, and shock, and brought him to look back to her in perplexity for the interruption. “Hey! We need to hide from the evil people!” Khaira begged as she starts to push her tiny hands on him.

“H-H-Hey! Khaira?!” Aizen exclaimed after hastily yet sluggishly raise himself to stand on his feet and react with bafflement from her trying to push the back of his scarred and burnt legs and force him to walk forward, until Aizen felt a shiver vibrating in his spine and cringe in surprise and disgust from multiple hands gently pushing his back to keep moving, not looking over his shoulder and see severed hand-shaped smokes pushing his back, while the aforementioned demon float inches off the road and follow after the two, beside Aizen’s left side and glance at his face and startled expression.

“ ** _Sorry, but I sensed both the people that were sleeping here about to wake up, and the evil people trying to hurt the BOTH of you were closer to our location. Let me take you to one where it should be suitable to hide and rest for the night._** ”

* * *

“Ooh. This reminds me of home, but with no stuff.” Khaira commented with little confusion as she and Aizen look around the empty room of an abandoned apartment far from Karakura Town and hopefully away from Khaira’s captors and the Soul Reapers, with the room barred from any furniture saved for the large mattress and the large hole formed in front of them to show the outside of the town below them, being the top floor of the abandoned building. But from seeing how subtly dirty the room is and hearing the sound of water running from the only bathroom, that it is still running which relieve Aizen to have another bath for the second time as he holds Khaira on his arms.

Walking out of the bathroom after switching the water off, Dij emerged out of the open bathroom as _she_ is followed by a pair of _her_ severed hand-formed smokes holding a large pile consisting of two big and thin pillows under a large and thick-looking blanket the same size as the mattress, which the hands carefully placed them down on the surface of their bed. “ ** _I filled the bathtub and made sure it’s warm, so you two can go in while I help find anything for dinner. I’ll try to make sure it’ll be enough for you, since you look like you haven’t eaten in years._** ”

‘ _For a demon, she’s surprisingly responsible and thoughtful_.’ Aizen noticed with amazement as he gives a faint nod and replies with a nervous smile before he proceeds to walk through the open frame of a door that should be there and into the bathroom with Khaira accompanying him. “T-Thank you, Dij.”

With that said, Aizen helps undress Khaira to wrap the only yet small towel the bathroom could provide around her body and place her in the bathtub of warm or slightly hot water, making sure she did not watch him undress and drop his blood-stained clothes beside Khaira’s dress on the floor before he climbs inside the bathtub, first adjusting to the warm temperature of the water stinging his body from the scars until he felt warmth and pleasure once he completely sits in the tub and allowing the water to soak him for once.

“Oh, it’s been forever since I have a nice bath like this.” Aizen sighed in bliss as he presses his scalp against the wall and watch Khaira swim around the water in a circle while making childish noises of happiness trying not to bump on his legs, looking ecstatic as if this is the first time in a bathtub. “I didn’t know you can have a pool here.”

Seeing her expressing excitement over swimming in a bathtub, Aizen couldn’t help but chuckle which instantly caught his surprise yet Khaira does not seem to notice as she continues to swim and lightly splash her arms on the water, leaving Aizen to express his shock of the foreign sound that came out of him. It has been a while since he would laugh at something trivial, as the noises that would come out of him all the time was screaming, crying, begging, moaning, and whimpering for all the times he was beaten and raped in Mūken.

‘ _W-Why? I do I keep thinking that…I don’t deserve to have something else than doing my crimes?! Why can’t I forget every bad thing I have done!?_ ’ Aizen mentally cried as for once, he cannot feel anything but sadness and fear for recalling everything that has happened to him, as well as angry at himself for remembering them instead of forgetting the painful memories as he wish.

It was when a huge splash of water hit him in the face again snapped Aizen out of his mental battle and release a gasp when he quickly looks at Khaira who obliviously splash the water so many times to soak the both of them and making noises to show her happiness, not seeing Aizen spitting the water out of his mouth and fortunately to him expressing his mixed reaction of fear for his agony.

“K-Khaira!” Aizen gently reaches his shaky hands towards the child and stops her from splashing the water and catch her attention, seeing that Aizen’s wet hair hide his left eye and his severely injured body is wetter than earlier.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I can’t splash water at people in a bathroom pool?” Khaira asked with surprise and concern as Aizen glance at her with little apprehension for the question and reaction, assuming she thought he is going to scold her for splashing water at them, for him to soften his worry and give her a faint smile to hide his pain and sadness.

“N-no. I mean, you can…but not when there’re people with you. At least you got us clean, so let’s get dry and dressed to have dinner. We can’t have Dij waiting.” Aizen assured with his voice trying to sound calm but he can hear a silver of his confidence coming back to him.

It could take a while to be his usual self if the abusive past of the Soul Society would not come back to him as PTSD.

“What? But I want to play more in the pool.” Khaira pouted even though it made Aizen chuckled again, finding the expression cute for someone who will be two years old, yet she did not complain when Aizen carried her off the water and climb off the tub before the brunette helped use the towel from Khaira’s body and dry her while making sure she does not turn around to see a naked, brutally injured man helping her getting dressed. ‘ _It’s a good thing Khaira’s not wearing a diaper._ ’ Aizen thought with relief after he slips Khaira’s dress from her head and allows her to slither her arms through the thin straps on each of her shoulders.

“Khaira, please don’t turn around.” Aizen asked once he is done with Khaira to get his clothes off the floor with his hands as he heard a soft ‘okay’ coming from Khaira as a response, watching her do nothing but stand and stare at the door while waiting for Aizen to quickly wear his shorts and underwear, trying not to fall back on the floor due to his aching legs before he quickly wears his blood-stained shirt.

“Alright, now we can go.” Aizen alerted with a frown after patting his head and face with the towel, staining it with little blood from his face, as Khaira turn around and nearly walk past him and go to the bathtub. “I still want to play in the pool.” Khaira asked with a smile.

“No. You need to eat.” Aizen gently grabs her from behind and lift her off the floor to walk out of the bathroom, trying to ignore Khaira whining and flailing her arms to escape and go back to the bathtub, but Aizen is already out of the bathroom for the two to see Dij floating beside the mattress and looking at the two emerging from the bathroom, both _her human_ hands are holding a plate of recently cooked white rice with steamed cabbages and carrots, and a big meat patty coated with a piece of melted cheese on top.

The smell of the dinner Dij must have cooked for them brought Aizen and Khaira to hear their stomachs rumbling and unknowingly release a line of drool flowing down their mouths, as this would consider being the first time Aizen have any decent food since the Winter War, not counting the disgusting food his tormentor give before beating him with violent sex during his sentence.

“ ** _Well? Sit down and have your dinner._** ” Dij’s proposition quickly attracts Aizen and Khaira with the former’s flinching in surprise and embarrassment for wasting time and quickly walk towards the mattress before he hastily sits down with Khaira released from his arms and sit beside him as soon as Dij politely hand them their dinner.

Accepting his plate, Aizen realized that they were not given some cutlery to help eat the food with but he watch Khaira grabbing a little bit of rice and vegetables with her fingers and reach her right hand closer to her mouth to put the food in her mouth, listening to her sounds of happiness as she continues to eat her plate and not see a faint of surprise flashing on Aizen’s face until Dij retorts to the brunette, seeing him not eating his plate and watching Khaira happily eating her rice and cheese-topped meat patty with her right hand. “ ** _Where Ira’s from, her family and people would sometimes eat their rice and ‘lauk’ with their hands. Just to make sure they won’t leave a mess when cutting chicken instead of knife and fork. Try it, before your food turns cold._** ”

Still curious about Khaira’s eating customs, Aizen slowly follows and grabs a bit of rice and the cheese-topped patty with his fingers to first feel the warm temperature on the broken skin before he nervously reaches his hand towards his mouth and insert the little food in.

Taking a bite, the delicious, _foreign_ taste of rice, meat, and melted cheese mixed brought Aizen to shiver in surprise and amazement as Dij watch Aizen start eating any of the rice, vegetables and meat his fingers could hold while at the same time, Dij and Khaira when she is about to finish her plate noticed Aizen’s eyes again well up tears as he continues to eat without wolfing his food and choke himself, not seeing the saddened scowl on Khaira’s face for watching him cry while eating the first food he must have had in his life.

After a while, the two finished filling their stomachs with the food for Dij to leisurely grab the plates with both _her_ lower, monstrous arms while _her_ main human arms are holding a glass of cold water for the two to politely take the cup and drink the refreshing water to clean their mouth and throats, worried that they would have bad breath from the food, before using the remaining water to wash their right hands.

“Dij…thank you so much for the food. It’s so delicious.” Aizen said with a smile after wiping the tears off his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand, realizing he cried after eating his dinner from feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“ ** _You’re welcome. I wasn’t thinking about cooking, but my craving for cheese and wanting Ira to try cheese with burger patty got me to go into someone’s house and use their kitchen. Too bad the owners’ not home, otherwise I would have ‘my dinner’…_** ” Dij responded with a nod for the thanks _she_ received from the man, although the mention of using someone’s house to cook their dinner and the obvious tone of sadism when finishing her statement brought a shudder of apprehension and disgust on Aizen’s system for the demon’s intention until he listened to Dij adding another exclamation but with a faint stern tone in _her_ voice. “ ** _…But, you should know that you’re making Ira sad by crying and thinking about your abusive past._** ”

A tiny hand softly placed on his thigh alarmed Aizen to glance down at Khaira and see her sympathetic scowl facing his surprised reaction of her expression and the smoke-formed demon’s words right as Khaira start to speak and faintly tap her hand on one of the burnt marks stamped on his flogged leg.

“Please don’t cry. I don’t want to see big people cry and act like us babies.” Khaira pleaded the ex-Soul Reaper who look at both her and her demon a few times with surprise and sadness for remembering his agony especially when Khaira turns her head to face Dij with her hand still against his leg. “Dij. I still need to know what is making him sad.”

“ ** _Since we both desire to know the truth of everything when you summoned me, you can use this special power when you learn more of ‘our’ powers. Try to concentrate on him and know everything about him._** ” Dij calmly responded to _her_ host with the offer to know about him collect Aizen’s curiosity and watch Khaira silently turn around to stare at him, possibly concentrating this _special power_ she now has from Dij.

Then, Aizen noticed Khaira’s eye unhurriedly change color from brown into an exquisite brown with glowing yellow lines and a white light shimmering in a chatoyant effect when she continues to stare at the man. “W-wait. What are you doing, Khaira?” Aizen asked in puzzlement after seeing Khaira’s human eye changed color and start to emit a dim glow of light around the iris.

As she stares at Aizen for her wish to know what’s hurting him, Khaira’s mind and vision begin to see things…everything relating to him in the manner of movies she remembers watching those fun and colorful movies her family would watch together in her home before she was taken away from them to be part of a gruesome experiment, but what Khaira is seeing right now is all these _movies_ of the man before her, from his childhood to adulthood where she sees him doing his job of slaying people with his sword regardless of being the people he knows and unfamiliar people, and even the part where he met her.

However, Khaira now watch the events after the man left her from their conversation by being a butterfly-like man into a monster while fighting a man with orange hair and wears black, taken from the same people he used to be with, until every single part of him being beaten by a group of men with punches, kicks, and more painful methods to make him scream, cry, and beg….

The sight of Khaira’s human eye welling up tears and stream down her cheek as she continues to see what is seeing from him, surprised Aizen the moment he was about to reach his hands towards her to snap her out and comfort her, but two giant, clawed and smoke-formed hands grabbed Aizen by completely wrapping its claws around his frail body and released a startled scream from the man when he hurriedly looks at the source to be Dij holding him with _her_ lower monster arms.

“ ** _Don’t. Ira needs to understand people, human or not, can help or hurt each other with their actions._** ” Dij warned with a hiss as _she_ watches Aizen trying to squirm from _her_ grasps but both his little strength in his system and how large Dij’s lower clawed hands wrapping around his body, even one of _her_ monster hands can completely wrap around his body, he cannot escape.

“…Aizen.” Khaira’s voice saying his name alerted Aizen to hastily look back to the child, surprised that she now knows his name despite being aware that he did not introduce himself yet, to see her right eye begin to dim from the light and the golden linings until a blink of her eye show the two that Khaira’s eye is a normal chocolate brown again. “You’re hurt so bad. The same people that you hurt and beat you…they’re like the evil people that hurt me and the other people who now have demons.”

Aizen glared at Khaira with dread with his mouth opened from her response yet for some reason he cannot find the words to say anything either object to the child of what little innocence he could still have or rebuke her for looking at his past, but he does not want to be angry to someone who genuinely wants to help him in his situation, while he is still trapped by Dij’s lower hands when the two watch Khaira sadly turns her attention towards her demon and wipe her eye with her right hand. “Dij…do you think you can help me with some things?”

“ ** _Sure. I’m bound to help and give you my power anyway._** ” Dij accepted with respect once Aizen can feel the giant clawed hands reduce the strength of holding him and remove them from his body, nearly fall his body on the mattress and Khaira with a gasp as he glances from looking at Dij with surprise before turning his head to face Khaira when she lifts her hands, her left point at the pink diamond replacing her left eye and her right points at Aizen and the Hogyoku to catch his puzzlement. “Is there a way to get this diamond and blue thing on Aizen’s heart off of us? And to get rid of the red and purple boo-boos off of him?”

Dij flashed a glance at Aizen’s body with _her_ glued and terrifyingly glowing red eyes and eyeholes staring at him keep making him shudder in fear for seeing those eyes looking at him every time they talk. “ ** _Oh. It’s impossible to remove the diamond off your face now, because you won’t have anything to hide the hole where your eye was. As for Aizen’s wounds…there’s a reason why I can’t do it, no matter how many times I tried._** ”

“W-What do you mean?” Aizen enquired with his fear slowly shift into astonishment as he and Khaira watch Dij slowly yet seemingly kneel closer to the mattress, still floating off the floor, with _her human_ right arm raised and hover between the two as small mists to evaporate off _her_ hand.

But unlike the crimson red smokes taking form of the demon before them, the smoke that flows out of her hand darkens to be purple, indigo, or black swirling around but not dispersing from her hand. “ ** _Aizen. You may not see it, but Ira and I can. In a spiritual sense, every single person existed has darkness in its heart, with few bear light. Darkness exists from the negativity a person has in its heart that is negative emotions such as fear, hate, anger, revenge, greed, and even lust. It is a powerful force that people should be wary to control, for having too much darkness will lead to conflict between others._** ”

“ ** _In your case, Aizen, the darkness of the people that hurt you for years left you with these injuries, where every single scar and burn mark is making you covered with darkness, like wearing an armor out of darkness. As I said, you can’t see it but me, Ira, and those like the humans with their new demons can._** ” Dij explained as Aizen and Khaira stare at the dark smoke evaporating from _her_ hand, the former’s eyes softly and painfully widen in disbelief of the information to quickly look at Dij’s featureless face when _she_ concluded _her_ explanation. “ ** _The only way to heal you is if someone can counter the darkness from your wounds with light healing. But, it would take years for Khaira to learn light healing as light is powerful but difficult as darkness._** ”

“O-Oh…and you’re made of darkness, are you? If you try to heal me, it will increase the negative effects of darkness. I-I understand. I don’t mind having these wounds for what I’ve done.” Aizen implied with sadness from looking at Dij’s smoke body from top to bottom, with the latter responding with a subtle nod and closing _her_ hand in a fist to hide the darkness from view. “ ** _But I can do this for you; Not only I can remove that blue gem off of your body, but I can also weaken the seal that is preventing you from using your powers. So even if you have the mark and wounds forever, time and proper treatment will help retrieve the strength and powers you once had._** ”

“R-Really?” Aizen gasped from hearing the last statement with Khaira first blink her eye in confusion before she seemed to understand to smile to herself. Removing the Hogyoku and weaken the seal on his back to have his powers back? That seems like it is impossible to be true. But as he is suspicious of the demon, Aizen is not sure if she is speaking the truth or manipulating the two with false kindness which he and his tormentor used to hurt others.

Khaira, however, beamed with happiness when she turns around and attracted Aizen to face her. “That sounds great, Aizen! Then, maybe you can change to be good. Too bad that you can’t be healed.” The sorrow that quickly flashed on her face when she finished her sentence prompt Aizen to first glance at her with little surprise and sadness before his mouth curl up from a frown to a smile when he slowly raises his shaking arm and gently plants his hand on her head to make her face him.

“Don’t be sad, Khaira. You said so yourself, you don’t want me to be sad and you want me to change and be good. If you really want me to reform, then maybe I can do that.” Aizen assured with genuine consideration, fortunately, he does not have a sword to impale her and increase his regret of pulling that stunt to Momo, as Khaira first reacts with a surprised scowl before she instantly closes her eye with a smile for Aizen to turn his head and look at Dij with his smile faintly dimmed. “Dij. I know that you’re Khaira’s demon…but do you think if I help Khaira get back to her country, you can also help me with my powers so that…I can start protecting instead of destroying?”

“ ** _For that, I’ll be more than happy to help. Right now, you two should sleep and rest for tomorrow. I’ll remove that gem out of your chest before keeping watch from ‘evil people’._** ” Dij accepted with a nod with _her_ offer caught Khaira’s attention in happiness. Her demon and Aizen watch Khaira gently removing his hand off her head and purposely drop her body on the mattress and closer to the pillows, bringing Aizen to react with confusion but quickly chuckle again from her personality, finding himself happy that Khaira is the _first_ person helping him be a better person, before he slowly lies on his back and pulls out the blanket to lay it on the both of them.

‘ _Mmh…it’s so soft._ ’ Aizen slurred with a pleasant smile of feeling the soft sensation of a bed under him, making him so sleepy that his eyes quickly close shut although the last thing he heard before his mind will go blank for the first good sleep after his sentence was Khaira whispering beside him. “Good night….”

“…G-Good night.”


	6. Birthday

Even having a bed and the soft, cold air from the large hole of the apartment’s wall blowing towards him and his new friend that could help him have a comfortable sleep for once, Aizen kept his eyes closed as he starts panting with pain and sadness and faintly squirm on the mattress without hitting his side on Khaira when his mind begins to remember bits of his nightmare that is his punishments in Mūken…

_“You’re doing pretty good, baby.~” The guard congratulated with lust as he watches Aizen shudder with pain on his knees and release moans and whimpers from his mouth which the rapist recently released from the Bakudo while the prisoner is being violated by the guard forcefully plunging the vibrator through his flesh caravan and occasionally slam the head of the object against his prostate to send Aizen shrieking in pleasure and let out his tongue when he can feel him ejaculated on the floor._

_Hearing the cruel giggle coming out of the guard’s mouth, Aizen felt the vibrator pulled out of him for his weakened body and legs to fall on the floor, the freezing air of his cell makes him shiver and whimper like every day without having something to warm him up which the guard ignores just to humiliate and torment Aizen._

_Then, he can still remember and feel the pain of the guard and his lackeys taking turns beating and raping him while they laugh at him cry and scream his pleas to stop, to no avail, even when he cannot defend himself from the leader whipping him with the whip and scream from being burned from the branding iron that continues until he managed to escape from this hell just to enter another hell that happened while he was defeated and arrested in his own at the World of the Living…_

Aizen gasped his dread that may sound like a scream and open his tear-covered eyes although he hastily reaches his hand to his right eye and groans in pain, the stinging pain of his bloodshot and faintly disfigured eye is still agonizing for him to feel as if the damage will be permanent.

But the nightmare still lingers in his mind for Aizen to hastily lift and sit on the mattress with the sheet falling on his waist and legs, his left eye hastily glances around to see he is still in the World of the Living and the past, with Khaira sleeping beside him for his relief to resurface from his fear of being trapped in Mūken for an eternity.

Although Aizen noticed that not only the giant hole in front of him is showing a dark blue or purple hue indicating that it is still night, to his shock, Dij is staring at him from floating beside the hole. Aizen could assume Khaira’s demon was watching them sleep.

“ ** _Good’ morning. You had a nightmare?_** ” Dij greeted with a neutral tone of boredom from seeing the frightened former prisoner panting and glaring back at _her_ from the unusual sight that not even a human should be comfortable with. He can feel it will take a while to get used to the idea a demon made of darkness will be staying with its host. “Y-Yeah…I can’t go back to sleep. H-How come you didn’t remove the Hōgyoku off of me?”

“ ** _I was about too when you suddenly cry and squirm from having a nightmare. Good thing I made sure Ira cannot hear you panting and wake up._** ” Dij responded with a shrug of _her_ shoulders for tiny wisps of red smokes to unleash and fade into the wind like the tiny mist that releases from _her_ body with Aizen reacting to her explanation by fidgeting in shock and his eyes faintly widen in panic, trying to avoid having his right eye hurt again for growing it wide like his left when he quickly climbs off the mattress and sheets to leave Khaira sleeping and walk towards the hole.

“S-Sorry…” Aizen whispered.

“ ** _Ever since you found out Ira met your past self and decided to help you, you’ve been crying almost all the time. You don’t act like this before meeting Ira, do you?_** ” Dij presumed with little curiosity as _she_ noticed Aizen stiffened from the question, his fear increase inside him when he either try to find the courage and words to answer that question or trying not to answer without being afraid of a terrifying demon beside him.

However, Aizen felt it is pointless to be brave towards Dij for him to sigh his sadness before answering while looking away from Dij’s eyeholes and glowing pupils.

“I-I don’t know how to answer that to you…I may have acted like I am now when I was a child, trying to survive in a violent world out of the World of the Living. When I was enlisted in the Soul Society at that age, I’ve seen the poor and weak fight and sacrifice themselves to protect everyone from the Hollows and guide the souls for the afterlife they deserved, while the elite nobles and leaders live in luxury and ignore the sufferings, looking down to those beneath them. There was once a war between the Soul Reapers and the Quincies…before this to ensure the balance from the world collapsing. That lead almost the majority of the Quincy population wiped out, with a few survived…”

“…But I still think the Soul Society, the Soul King, and the Central 46 are corrupted with their judgment. I’m not surprised that you couldn’t see how those who struggled to survive and die for the Soul Society and the corrupted Noble Houses and Central 46.” Aizen concluded his explanation while slowly lowers himself to sit closer to the edge of the hole and wrap his arms around his legs, seeing the sky turning blue and unhurriedly lighten for dawn to start the day, a sad sigh escaped from his mouth after assuming Dij listened to his story without remorse for a demon…

“ ** _Nope. I understand how that’s fucking deep, cause I thought of that before being a demon._** ”

“W-What?” Aizen muttered in disbelief as he quickly looks back to the smoke-formed demon slowly fly out of the barren floor and levitate in front of the surprised ex-prisoner in a manner of sitting with one leg above another even though _her_ legs are like a beast’s hind legs, lifting _her_ gigantic lower arms to rest her _human_ arms against and _her_ sewn, animalistic-like jaw unable to express anything. “ ** _I mentioned that some demons are formerly human like me. Growing up, I noticed people won’t accept what is considered different from their ideals. Discrimination, corruption even to those that were supposed to protect their people, and even death to millions from senseless violence to a fucking plague, people are still fighting for the lives they want_**.”

“T-Then how…how did you…” Aizen asked in revulsion, horrified of the demon opening herself to explain about _her_ former life and how horrible it sounds like, unsure to compare the Soul Society’s corruption with the corruption Dij must have witness although his question brought him to notice Dij’s _human_ claws clench and scratch through the _skin_ of her monstrous arms in an aggressive manner, further sparking his dread of pushing a button that cannot be touched when Aizen stare at Dij to hopefully not give that upsetting glare. “ ** _…I wasn’t sure if I deserve to be in Heaven or Hell._** ”

“A-a-ah. I-I-I’m sorry, Dij…” Aizen apologized with fear and sadness as he looks down from Dij to the height of the apartment to the town below them, trying to hide the panic from the other, ‘ _C-Calm down! It was an accident to ask that loud! Please think of something to not anger Dij!_...’

After a few minutes of silence and thinking to not pressuring Dij with the past, Aizen seemed to have an idea that could hopefully please the demon and Khaira who is still asleep behind him when he quickly looks up and glance back to Dij in surprise. “Dij. Isn’t today Khaira’s birthday? I remembered from the announcement yesterday.”

“ ** _Yeah?_** ” Dij responded with curiosity as Aizen slowly move his right arm and hand to move her closer to him, doing so until _she_ floats in front of him for Aizen to whisper to possibly Dij’s right ear or the side of _her_ head. As he whispers, Aizen would have noticed Dij’s red eyes softly glow brighter and widen through _her_ gouged eyeholes, seemingly surprised but pleased of the plan…

* * *

“Yo, Ichigo!” A familiar voice of Renji called to him from behind as Ichigo turned his head to his left from sitting down on the grass next to the Squad 5 barracks, the inside is filled with fewer people than it should be from the other Squad members either performing their duties patrolling the Soul Society and the Rukongai district, even though it is dusk going to be night or they have gone to retire for the night, for Ichigo to see no one but Renji, Rukia, Shinji with Momo accompanying their captain, Izuru, Hisagi, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and to Ichigo’s surprise and annoyance, the familiar ex-traitor and now troublemaker of the Soul Society, Ichimaru Gin who is not wearing the Soul Reaper’s shikakushō but a simple grey yukata with a lighter grey haori that looks like it is white.

“Hey. You guys had your dinner?” Ichigo asked with a small grin as he watches his friends and Gin joined him to sit beside him on the grass and looking at the stars glittering at the night sky.

“Yeah, although we stopped Rangiku from getting us drunk by dragging her out of the restaurant. Don’t want to remember the last time we let her pick dinner…” Hisagi answered with a small smile and a thumb pointing at Rangiku over his shoulder to attract the mentioned lieutenant to pout in anger and rebuke her complaint to her friend with everyone watching her express surprise with amusement. “Shūhei!? I can’t believe you had to tell them that! Isn’t it wrong for a girl like me to pay for everyone’s dinner?”

“No offense, Rangiku. But based on all the times that happened before I secretly betrayed everyone including Aizen and what Izuru told me what happened while I was gone, you should be restrained for drinking parties.” Gin pondered with a chuckle from his devious-looking smirk as Rangiku first watch everyone else nodded in agreement with their eyes closed before she fumed her pout at her best friend. “You traitor, Gin!”

“At least I’m done being one…. thanks to the little girl bringing me back to life.” Gin shot back with a confident tone at first until what he just thought after that statement instantly faltered the smirk off his face and replaced it with a sad sneer, attracting the others in surprise of the sudden change in attitude until Gin muttered aloud what was thinking about. “Rangiku told me everything; hard to believe that Aizen went broken from Mūken before he escaped, and that he was with that girl that brought me back to life and the demon experiment.”

Ichigo squints his eyes with a scowl concealing his sadness and anger for Gin’s exclamation as inside, he can feel that he also agrees with the statement. It has been two days since the Soul Society heard of his escape and now the entire place heard of what happened to him in Mūken, where he ends up in, and now the revelation of the demon experiment that _once_ plagued the World of the Living years after the Winter War.

However, to his irritation; instead of feeling surprised or concerned, the Soul Reapers did not bat an eye for Aizen out of their hatred for the escaped prisoner, but CONGRATULATED the guards for breaking him until he lost his sanity, like the guards are the heroes that slew a beast, although some of the captains like Shinji, Unohana, Kyōaku, and Ukitake are on Ichigo’s side and express their disappointment to the group and others who found it amusing. Who knows what happened to the guard from Squad 4.

And further sparking some of those that were horrified and anger of the treatment were the comments they would hear from the other squad members these two days: “Who the hell was the wench that helped that traitor escaped?” “How the hell did he end up in the past?” “That bitch is going to change the past and win the war, I can feel it!” and worse, one even dared to think awful of Khaira. “That kid from that demon experiment the captain told us about…she shouldn’t be in our business and helped those two traitors!”

“I understand what you mean. At first, I couldn’t believe that it happened and thought that Aizen was manipulating all of us again. But when seeing that memory as well as the surveillance cameras from Squad 12 after the meeting with the Central 46…I don’t know how to react.” Momo spoke with sadness after clasping her hands against her chest and heart, looking down and not see everyone glancing at her with mixed reactions of concern for her before Shinji softly pat her head with his hand. “Don’t worry, Momo. Understandably, you couldn’t find a heart to sympathize with someone who hurt everyone but got hurt in the end. But all you need is to know that no one deserves to be tortured like a slave to death, not even Aizen.”

“Y…Yes, Captain.” Momo faintly nodded with a soft frown for the reassuring words after Shinji remove his hand off his lieutenant’s head for Momo to slowly turn her head to face Ichigo, catching his and their friends’ attention into surprise while Gin’s closed eyes were subtly open in confusion. “Ichigo…can I see how are Aizen and Khaira are doing with the mirror? I’m still not feeling genuine sympathy to him yet, but I’m just concerned about how he’ll treat Khaira.”

“O-Oh yeah. Sure…” Ichigo flinched in the surprise of the proposition when he hastily reaches his right hand to fumble his pocket and hastily fished out the mirror although he nearly drops it on accident, surprising the others when watching Ichigo flailing his arms and scream in dismay from the possibility of breaking the mirror if dropped until he managed to catch it with both hands.

First releasing a sigh of relief from the others, Ichigo held the mirror to see his reflection at the glass when he ignores the group watching him speak to the mirror, hopefully, it will work as last time…. “Hey, um…mirror? Or the voice in the mirror? I hope you’re listening to me asking you to see how’re Aizen and Khaira are doing? ….Please show us that Aizen didn’t betray her, or Khaira’s demon didn’t kill him…”

“What are you even saying, Ichigo?” Izuru asked in confusion with a sweat drop flowing out the back of his head for how Ichigo is speaking to the mirror yet orange-haired Soul Reaper hastily look over his shoulder and respond with a surprised frown, trying not to act like a fool to an inanimate object acting as a surveillance camera for them. “I don’t know how it works! I still can’t get the picture of how did it work last time. Do I need to talk some shit about Aizen or the guards or…”

“Ichigo! The mirror!” Rukia alerted Ichigo as everyone glared at the mirror to show the glass is glowing a dim blue light like before the light began to brighten like a beacon emitting from the mirror, bringing everyone to quickly reach their arms towards their faces and close their eyes shut from being blind…fortunately, none mentioned the word blind to Hisagi for remembering his former captain.

As soon as they can _see_ the light dimming down from their eyelids, the group unhurriedly lower their arms and blink their eyes to adjust the light fading from view until they noticed that the holographic vision show them not in the Squad 5 barracks but rather a large and empty apartment with a giant hole revealing a part of Karakura Town in soon-to-be dusk and inside the room is Khaira.

“Wait, where’s Sōsuke?” Shinji noticed with a sneer when he and the others stood on their feet from realizing that Khaira is alone instead of accompanying Aizen when the group watches her scurrying something on the mattress and the pillows and sheet with panic, muttering what they heard her say ‘No, no, no, no…” before she starts crawling underneath the sheets on the mattress, creating a moving lump around the sheets just as the group witness a swirl of dark crimson to black mists of smoke materializing in front of them in a flash and disperse in an instant, making the group to take a step back away in surprise of seeing Aizen standing at the last spot that beacon of dark smokes last ejected, soft panting released from his mouth while his hands hold a small object are behind his back.

“Woah…Rangiku, you’re not kidding. Aizen looks different now, he’s not acting this time.” Gin whispered in bewilderment of seeing his former ally not only bear such severely painful wounds a person should never have, even a human would be dead from having such untreated bruises, but also the rare sight of genuine surprise flashing on his face that not even Gin have ever seen the traitor express.

That answered the group’s mental debate that Aizen is no longer being the manipulative killer this time, since Gin is the only one who knows Aizen as much as everyone believed they do.

“Oh no, no, no, no! Where are Dij and Aizen? I hope the evil people didn’t find them! I don’t want to be alone again!” Khaira pleaded after she ceased crawling under the sheets and wrapped it around herself to let her face open, not realizing that Aizen and the _invisible_ Soul Reapers are watching her from behind with the former reacting with surprise and sadness of seeing the child acting scared of his and her demon’s disappearance.

Quietly, making sure that she does not realize that he just arrived and is behind her, Aizen gently lower himself to stand on the mattress and the remaining part of the sheet with his knees as his hands holding the said object that caught the group’s attention before he softly spoke as loud he could muster. “Khaira.”

Khaira immediately reacts by releasing a sort of high-pitched noise that sounds like a scream out of her mouth before Aizen and the group watch her bounded body fall on the mattress and shake from the shock to release herself, collecting Aizen’s surprise to look around, possibly find a place to put what he is holding down and help her get back on her feet.

As if on cue, everyone witnesses a familiar pair of crimson red, severed, human hand-shaped smokes belonging to Khaira’s demon materializing above Khaira’s bounded body for the severed limbs to carefully raise the child on her feet before removing the sheets off of her and free her body, bringing Khaira to look around the room before turning around to see Aizen behind her.

“You meanie! Where were you!? I was so worried, I thought that you were gone from the evil people, and I was alone again!” Khaira stood inches closer to the brunette and lightly flail her arms, her hands were curled into fists, against his body with a sad pout, although Shinji could not help but chuckle of seeing a little girl’s cute pouting while not giving his former lieutenant and enemy pain, which everyone heard the noise when they first turn their heads at Shinji for a few seconds before they turned back to Aizen and Khaira when the former spoke with a groan of pain from the latter hitting his body. “O-ow, ow, ow! I’m sorry, Khaira. Dij and I had to go somewhere in secret and pick this for you…”

Aizen quickly and carefully moves his arms off his back and holds the object between the two to stop Khaira from hitting her arms on him and see what he brought, muttering what everyone heard as ‘oooh..’ in astonishment from her lips. What Aizen brought is a pink-colored cupcake big enough to be held with both hands, and a candle lightened with a small flame on top. “Since today’s your birthday from the evil man’s announcement yesterday, I think you should have something to cheer you up…just like what you wanted me to do, right?”

“When did you do this?” Khaira asked with surprise that slowly transition into happiness when she gently holds the cupcake from Aizen on her hands, hopefully she would not drop it on the floor, and glance at the fire blazing the tip of the candle when Aizen subtly shrugs his shoulders with a small smile before answering the question. “While you were sleeping the whole day, Dij and I had to go to the same house she went to cook our dinner yesterday…” before Ichigo’s group saw a frown drooped on his face to express discomfort when he finished his answer, “…but, the owners were home when we showed up, so Dij _had her dinner_. All of this is her idea….”

Suddenly, a giant and monstrously clawed hand made of crimson red smokes instantly shot up from behind the _ghostly_ group, receiving a scream of terror from Gin when everyone back away from the giant hand that grabbed Aizen by wrapping its claws around his body from behind, catching Khaira’s surprise while Aizen screamed in agony from the increasing tightness nearly crushing him even when another but small and human-like hand, belonging to Khaira’s demon standing behind the bounded prisoner, and forcefully grabbed his head from behind to make his eyes bulging wide in pain by the harsh grips he received from his statement.

“ ** _Tell Ira the truth, dammit. You were the one who suggested to make Ira her birthday. I only helped by making sure we weren’t caught by the evil people hunting US._** ” Ichigo and his friends immediately cringed from the hoarse, female voice reprimanding in anger as Aizen’s eyes continue to twitch and grow wide while screaming from Khaira’s demon gripping his head hard enough for tiny rivers of his blood to stream down from his head and brown locks by her clawed fingers.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! O-Okay! It was my idea! I asked Dij to help take us to town and get something for your birthday!” Aizen confessed as loud as he can to save himself from punishment, which works when the demon both of them called it Dij finally remove both one of _her human and monster arms_ off of him, just as everyone watch Aizen’s body fall backward and land his back on the floor with a gasp of pain and his legs nearly hit Khaira and her cupcake on the mattress.

“Oh my!” Momo and Yumichika gasped in surprise as everyone stares at the dead expression of pain glued on Aizen’s bleeding face from Dij’s _hands_ , to their shock of seeing him almost unconscious from the loss of blood that could release from him into fear of what could this demon do if angered.

“Is Aizen’s dead?” Ikkaku assumed with little relief of thinking that even though he is immortal, perhaps an entity of hell can kill the traitorous ex-prisoner.

Unknown to the others, none would have seen Khaira first looking at Aizen and her cupcake a few times with bewilderment until she stopped at the flame on the candle to quietly blow it away to disappear…

“Thank you, Aizen.” Khaira said with a smile as everyone watch the child slowly rip the cupcake into half with her hands, dropping the candle on the mattress in the process, and gently reach her left hand holding a half of her birthday treat to insert the cupcake into his mouth and hear a moan from Aizen’s stuffed mouth, bringing him back to _life_ and sluggishly raise himself to sit on the mattress with Khaira joining him to sit cross-legged and eat the half of her cupcake.

“Aizen. While I was sleeping, I dreamt about dealing with the evil people that hurt you with the help of Dij and from watching my favorite movies.” Khaira said with a smile as Aizen is the first to finish eating his half of the cupcake to catch his and his _former_ enemies’ confusion of what is she thinking about dealing his tormentors, bringing Khaira to wonder aloud and not seeing Dij floating behind her. "After throwing their powers away, maybe we can..."

“Push them off a cliff and crush them with a boulder…” When Khaira listed the first of her thoughts, Aizen and the group watch Dij’s lower arms raised and the smoke evaporates from her clawed hands to form into a moving representation of a group of men dressed like a Soul Reaper falling down a large cliff with a giant boulder falling above the Soul Reaper representing Aizen’s tormentors.

“Feed them to a giant whale…” The smokes quickly changed from the Soul Reapers crushed from the boulder into a different scenario of the group standing at first before a giant smoke taking shape of a giant sperm whale jumping out of nowhere, its mouth opened, before falling towards the group to trap them in its mouth just as Dij’s dark smokes keep changing whenever Khaira continues to reveal her thoughts.

“Chase and chop their heads off…” A headless horseman riding a horse and chasing the group of Soul Reapers before a swing of his sword instantly swung through its victims’ necks and their heads fall off.

“Feed them to a crocodile….” A giant crocodile eating Aizen’s tormentors in its mouth at the same time.

“Make them go insane till a car crashes them…” A car crashed through the oblivious group and send them flying away.

“Beat them in a wizard's duel…” Aizen’s tormentors, with the inclusion of the smokes taking form of Aizen and Khaira’s silhouettes, were engaging into battle before it ends with Aizen and Khaira throwing their arms towards the victims and watch them writhe in pain until they exploded.

“Tie a burning stick on one of their butts…” Aizen’s silhouette hastily ties a tree branch coated with fire behind one of his tormentors.

“Stuff them in a treasure chest and send it elsewhere by post…” Aizen and Khaira’s silhouettes quickly shut a giant chest holding the victims inside, with the child jumping on top of the lid.

“Leave them in a burning castle…” A blazing castle with the group of Soul Reapers running amok in fear, with Aizen and Khaira watching from outside the castle.

“Stuff them in a magic black cauldron…” The guards of Mūken stood next to a cauldron used in the medieval times, with one standing next to it, just as the cauldron unleashed a vortex of smoke that immediately captured the group before they could run and pull them inside the cauldron.

“Pushed them off a giant clock tower…” On top of the representation of the Big Ben Tower from London, England, Aizen’s silhouette pushed his tormentors off the tower.

“Run them over with a train…” A train instantly zoomed through the guards of Mūken, dismembering their bodies into pieces in the process.

“Run them over with a ship at sea…” A pirate ship repeats the same action as earlier and rammed through the victims.

“Watch them fall off a giant castle…” The group’s silhouettes fall off a castle fit for a fairy tale and into a ravine.

“Find a magic lamp to stuff them in with no way out…” Aizen’s silhouette holds a genie lamp on his hand just as a large mist of smoke flows out of the sprout and grabbed his abusers in the same manner as the cauldron part.

“Turn them into bugs and squish them…” The Soul Reapers’ silhouettes immediately transformed into countless bugs to scurry around the non-existent ground until Aizen and Khaira’s silhouettes start stomping their feet on every _bug_.

“Feed them to wild dogs…” A pack of hyenas surround the Soul Reapers and lunge onto them to eat their bodies and limbs.

“Push them off a giant temple into lava…” Like the clock tower, Aizen and Khaira’s silhouettes pushed the group off a temple resembling the Notre Dame cathedral from France.

“Push them to the souls of their previous victims…” The Soul Reapers fell into a river for multiple hands to grab them from underneath and send them drowning multiple feet from the surface.

“Rocket them into firecrackers and explode…” The group was forced into a giant rocket firecracker that sends them flying away until it erupts into an explosion of dark crimson smoke coming from Dij.

“…And maybe tie a vine around their necks and push them off a tree [*]. With much more death wishes to come, while at the same time; laugh at their pain.” Khaira finished listing down her thoughts of _helping_ Aizen, not seeing her demon showcasing the silhouettes of Aizen’s tormentors hanged from a vine wrapping around each of their necks from a tree, until Dij ceased conjuring her smokes to end her host’s presentation when Khaira smiled at Aizen for a reaction…

Seeing him expressing terror with his mouth opened wide of her suggestions. “What?” Khaira asked innocently.

“What the hell did we just heard and see?” Ichigo asked either to himself or to his friends, not seeing they also express nothing but horror for witnessing Khaira’s revealed thoughts of trying to kill the guards of Mūken, at the same time revealing nothing could be innocent about her the moment Rukia pondered aloud while standing close to her husband beside her with Renji hastily stamping his hand on her shoulder in fright as well. “I don’t know why, but I think Khaira’s similar to Aizen for having a mindset to punish people… yet hers might be absurd.”

“Khaira, everything you said sounds horrible! What kind of movies brought you to think of those suggestions!?” Aizen demanded with dread as Khaira frowned in surprise of the question when she wasted no time to respond with little hesitation. “From what Mummy and Papa showed me and my siblings…Disney movies. They work with Disney bad guys, so maybe it could with them. Please!”

“No, Khaira!” Aizen shook his head with sadness as Ichigo and his group watch Dij leaning forward and place _her_ upper, _human_ arms on Khaira’s shoulders. “ ** _Pretty please?_** ”

“Dij, whose side are you on!?” Aizen demanded Dij in anger right after _she_ expressed _her_ wish to assist her host on wanting to perform her dangerous desires for his sake, which Dij responds to that sarcastic question by pointing a human finger at Khaira when she continues to beg to the brunette. “Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Aizen again responds to object Khaira’s suggestion just as the girl starts to scream with shock for Aizen to scream the same thing as well until both screamed at the same time while Khaira flails her arms around in different movements, with Dij and the _ghostly group_ watching the two screaming at each other, the latter group react to nothing but puzzlement and confusion on the what is going on. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! [**]”

[ ](https://ibb.co/VpMmf8z)

“Seriously, what the hell is going on here?” Shinji muttered as the group watch Aizen and Khaira stopped screaming for them to pant and collect the air back in their lungs just when Rangiku wondered aloud with horror for the scene before them, “I can’t believe that she would think like that…” with Gin faintly shaking his head with little discomfort for what he heard. “Yep. Can’t believe that as well, Rangiku. I don’t know if Aizen is gonna live if he’s stuck with her, or if she is gonna kill him on accident or purpose.”

“Khaira…I don’t want anything to do with the people that hurt me. I don’t want you to forget that I’m sent here 20,000 years from the future, and that means that the Soul Society will be busy punishing my past self. So now, I don’t want anything to do the Soul Society from the past…I just want to help you and maybe some of those other humans who have their demons getting back to their homes, as my redemption.” Aizen explained with a twitch of pain from his right bloodshot eye releasing a groan as the still invisible group of his enemies listen to his statement with mixed reactions, either suspicion or surprise, until Aizen concluded with a plea visibly revealing on his eyes and voice. “So please Khaira…don’t help me by wanting to kill my abusers, but help me allowing me to bring you home.”

After seconds of silence and everyone waiting for a response as she is panting loudly from screaming, Khaira first looks at Dij to see her face before back to Aizen and reply with a few nods of her head and a smile while continues to pant, bringing Aizen to faintly smile as well until everyone listens more of Aizen speaking. “Good. Now then, I think it’s time to sleep…cause I feel like I’m losing some blood from Dij….”

In an instant, Aizen’s eyes slowly close half-lidded when everyone watches his body quickly fall backward and landing on the mattress with a groan and a tilt of his head to the side, losing unconscious again from Dij’s stunt, which first confusing everyone until they watch Khaira also expressing herself to faint and continue to pant. “M-me too…but from screaming…” Until Khaira also fell on the mattress but body against the surface with Dij and Ichigo’s group staring at the two unconscious than asleep.

“ _Ehhhhhhhhhh!_ ” Ichigo’s group mentally scream in shock of watching their former enemy and a demon-bounded human girl falling unconscious just from losing blood and screaming for Dij to carefully place Khaira to sleep next to Aizen’s body before gently cover them with the sheets.

Then, Ichigo’s group witness the surroundings glowing a bright white light and cracked into shattered glass to find themselves back to the Squad 5 barracks, as always time resumed from the group witnessing the secret events, before the one who broke the silence by arguing to himself is Renji. “What the hell was that!? Now I get that Aizen’s not acting to play us with his manipulation, but why the heck does Khaira have to think those deaths to his tormentors!? That sounds bad even for a kid!”

“I agree. It seems filthy that a human girl who received a demon from that disgusting experiment thought of those absurd deaths without any fear, just because she wants to help Aizen.” Yumichika sighed with an upsetting sneer when he and possibly the others’ spines shudder for what happened during the vision.

Hopefully, no one should continue to think or dream of being killed by either of the deaths Khaira mentioned.

Once he calms himself and relax, feeling relieved that despite the animosity; Aizen will no longer desire revenge towards them for his defeat and torture but redemption in the past, Shinji turns his attention towards Ichigo who is being patted to the back by Rukia for the captain to softly raise his hands towards Ichigo and get his attention by asking a command with a faintly disturbing sneer for earlier. “Hey, Ichigo? Can I have the mirror for tomorrow’s meeting?”

* * *

“ _ **So much for a simple birthday, but I’m glad Khaira likes it.**_ ” Dij scoffed _her_ amusement as _she_ unhurriedly heals Aizen’s head from unintentionally holding him tight to bleed by raising one of the severed hands she controls to glow a bright glow of red light, once Dij has placed their actual birthday gift in Khaira’s arms as the latter sleep, which both Aizen and Dij took a bit of scouting and, to the demon’s amusement, scaring the nearby humans away so that they could take it before paying the gift with someone’s money…

And by someone, it was one of the humans who died from Aizen’s past self unleashing his spirit energy or Reiatsu on the day he and Khaira met, without realizing his present yet broken self witnessing their meeting. 

Once checking that both are asleep and Aizen’s head has been healed, Dij silently raises _herself_ and seemingly walk or float towards the large hole showing Karakura Town lighting up the night with their bright colors brighten from their buildings. Even for a demon, the human soul that _she_ thought _she_ extinguished from _her_ still remains to feel a lighter sensation inside, as Dij subtly looks over _her_ right shoulder to check on the two people _she_ _volunteers_ to take care of before one of them will disappear soon. 

‘ _ **How long has it been, since I want to feel like a kid again?**_ ’ Dij asked _herself_ with _her_ lower, monster hands tightly grip the _skin_ of _her_ lower forearms and continue to stare at the broken man and young host sleeping, the latter brought the smoke-made demon to recall the first memory she had as a demon; Khaira lying on a brown table covered with nothing but blood from both her left eye to spill on her face and then-black hair, and chest, no thanks to the leader forcefully gouge her eye and heart out before Dij's summoning resurrected and bound Khaira to _her_ … ‘ _ **I’ll make sure Ira will not make the same mistakes I did.**_ ’

Suddenly, multiple sparks of demonic spirit energy shot towards Dij from out of nowhere and capture _her_ attention to sense the incoming spirit energy once _she_ can feel the air has gone thicker and stronger, to the point a human unbound of a demon come in contact will experience severe complications if continue to sense and come near, for Dij to watch something happening at the air at _her_ level, without letting the oblivious people who are still awake below the ground witnessing the rare sights above them.

“ _ **The demons and their hosts have started to move out. Then, tomorrow is when we’ll head out as well.**_ ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Since I wrote Disney references in the tags, I want you guys to guess the name of the movies based on Khaira's mentions in the comments. 
> 
> [**] I kept like thinking if I want to post this reference from the show Chowder, cause it's funny to me, even though I never draw anyone with that expression before. Hopefully it came out good...


	7. Run Away, from the Evil People! New Group of Demons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late timing to write; I'll be busy with not only my online classes, but also writing my Cross Ange fanfiction in Fanfiction. Net. So it will be like: One chapter in here done, I will write a new chapter for my other story and vice versa.

“ ** _Are you sure you’re ready for it? I can make it painless for you to not feel it._** ”

“…No. I would like to make it painful, even if I have to cry and scream what happened to me and the same to Khaira and the other people who have their demons. I thought that’s what demons do to the damned?”

“Aizen…”

“ ** _Fine. I’ll make sure Ira will not see and hear it…._** ”

* * *

“Ugh…Whhhhhyyyyy did I have to dream that!? Goddammit, Aizen’s kid.” Shinji groaned in exasperation with his hands rubbing his tired face and eyes, listening to the alarm clock ringing in the room alerting him to wake up for the day, although the captain was having trouble sleeping ever since he and Ichigo’s friends witness a short memory of Aizen giving a simple but kind treat for Khaira’s birthday only to react in disbelief of her thinking of multiple odd but terrifying deaths no child should think especially to someone who _just_ turned two-years-old.

Unfortunately, Shinji dreamt of himself getting tortured in some of the deaths that night and from what he could recall; he was eaten alive by a crocodile that quickly transitions into being pushed off the Big Ben tower, and tied around a rocket and flew towards the air until falling into a bush of firecrackers to implode into a burst of colorful explosions.

Shinji sluggishly kicks the sheets off of him with his legs and climb out of his futon to stretch himself and groaning, trying to forget what he dreamt in the process, before he proceeds to drag himself and walk towards the bathroom. After a quick bath and change of clothes into his Captain’s uniform, Shinji was almost done to leave his quarters for the morning’s meeting with the other captains when he is found flashing his face and grinning at his reflection in the mirror of his room, just a habit of _increasing_ his handsomeness, until he looked down to see the small magical mirror used to watch the _secret events_ back to 20,000 years into the past.

“Huh.” Shinji’s grin faltered into a faint frown once he gently grasps the small mirror in his hand and lifts it off the shelf holding his room’s mirror and look at his smaller reflection, the thoughts and memories of watching his former lieutenant’s breakdown from Mūken from the Squad 12’s security camera until his escape, and the prisoner’s first companion is a child from a demonic experiment flashed back like a movie in his mind.

“I don’t know why…but why I’m feeling that Sōsuke SHOULDN’T get what he deserved?” Shinji muttered with a clench of his teeth of thinking back of watching every single clip of Aizen _destroyed_ from his abusive guards with no outside help, with the other captains as well as Ichigo and Momo watching alongside him as proof that Aizen was not manipulating the Soul Society this time and he is broken to almost death.

At the same time, Shinji felt he has to agree with Momo last night that he has yet to completely forgive Aizen for his past crimes. “God, this is killing me.” Shinji grumbled in annoyance for the complex thoughts of this situation just when he can sense familiar spirit energy materializing outside the sliding doors of his room to hastily stuff the mirror in the pocket of his haori.

“Captain? Are you awake yet? Please don’t be late for today’s meeting!” Momo’s voice softly called out from the outside as Shinji released a sigh of relief for believing it was some Soul Reaper from his squad or possibly one of Aizen’s abusers roaming free since the captains now know the group’s identities and squad, which upsets the captains of the squad each member belongs to.

However, Shinji may have been amused that one of the guards who enjoyed tormenting Aizen was initially from Squad 6 and witness Byakuya reprimanding the said guard with such disgust for ‘defiling the squad with his actions’ to the point the guard was visibly distraught as if he was being disowned by his captain.

‘ _I wonder what happened to the leader and the big guy from Squad 11?_ ’ Shinji wondered with anger for thinking about the leader of his group at Mūken ever since he heard some rumor that Kenpachi want him and the tallest member of his band for some ‘ _compensating fight_ ’ due to their actions.

“Captain?” Realizing that his lieutenant is still outside his room and waiting for him, Shinji quickly responds to Momo while trying to sound calm from thinking about his _enemy_ ’s situation, weakly grasp the mirror in his pocket with his hand as he walks towards the door and on his way to the Squad 1 barracks for the Captain’s meeting. “Coming, Momo! I’ll be out now!”

...

“Shinji? Are you alright? Did you have a bad sleep last night?” Kensei’s question quickly snapped Shinji out of his tired daze when he flinched in surprise for being called out, hastily looking around the meeting room to see everyone including the Captain-Commander, although Kenpachi is absent while Mayuri is still furious ever since Aizen’s escape to realize he is the last to know about the secret everyone but him has known all along, has stopped talking and staring at him with expressions similar to confusion and or stoicism which caught Shinji’s surprise but not as much as he is tired from that nightmare.

“Sorry. Couldn’t sleep well last night since some stuff just happened…” Shinji yawned his response with a hand shielding his mouth from view although he did not get to finish but not mentioning the reason for his nightmare when Rōjūrō suddenly spoke beside his best friend’s side with a soft smile. “Oh! If I recall from Izuru and Ichimaru last night; you and the others watched how Aizen and the girl accompanying him are doing from that memory, only to be shocked by how she thought of the ghastly deaths for his abusers for someone her age at the time.”

‘ _Goddammit, Rose_.’ Shinji hissed his anger in his mind with a swift scowl of vehemence towards his friend for revealing that secret, surprising Rōjūrō of seeing Shinji glaring at him with such anger right after clarifying what the other does NOT want the others to know, as the mention of Aizen and Khaira prompt Hitsugaya to twitch his eyes with a frown and demand Shinji with the noticeable calm yet angry tone he would act despite he looks like a child for someone being thousands of years old. “What did Aizen do to Khaira in the past?”

Even if he has seen the evidence alongside the others that day, Shinji can see that it might be indefinitely that Hitsugaya will not forgive Aizen for what he did to Momo. ‘ _Well, who can’t blame him? Even I would never forgive anyone who hurts my lieutenant._ ’

“Since the memory we watched last night was the night after the end of the Winter War, Sōsuke and his kid friend’s demon called Dij gave a simple treat to cheer her up on her birthday although he was nearly got killed by Dij before confessing the birthday was his idea. Not only the kid accepted it, she even went as far as thinking of strange yet creepy deaths for Sōsuke’s tormentors like what Rose mentioned. I had to dream I was part of some of those deaths before waking up this morning.” Shinji explained with a hand softly scratch the back of his head and his eyes closed to not see the subtle look of interest flashing on some of the other captain’s eyes from Captain Yamamoto to Rōjūrō, Unohana, Kyōraku, Kensei, and Ukitake although Soi-Fon, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri are not amused or still believing that Aizen is still the traitorous man yet they are aware of his hellish punishments.

However, Komamura seems to be perturbed of the information when he enquired Shinji with everyone following their attention to listen to his command as well. “Captain Shinji. Do you have the mirror with you right now? I have yet to see if Aizen has indeed changed for his action, but I am concerned about his treatment to this child and her demon.”

‘ _That’s what Momo said last night. Does everyone want to see how Sōsuke is, just because of how he’s treating the kid?_ ’ Shinji thought with a frown for the similarity of both Momo and Komamura’s reasons to use the mirror’s power and watch Aizen fairing in the past without his powers, until Yamamoto has finally had the words to speak for all to look at their leaders with little surprise. “Captain Komamura is right, Captain Shinji. Can you command the mirror to show us how Sōsuke Aizen is fairing to aid the child back to her home with her demon?”

First expressing surprise of the proposition for a second, Shinji closed his eyes with a sigh as his hand reach to the pocket holding the mirror inside.

“Yeah, sure. I can’t argue or reject whatever you want, right Head-Captain?” Shinji muttered once he fished out the _magical_ mirror on his hand for all captains to take a good look at, even Mayuri lower the fury he was keeping this whole meeting to glare at the mirror with his creepy enthrallment on his face.

On the past three days, either Shinji, Momo and Ichigo or either of the three has tried to check if the mirror also has the power to enter the past and take Aizen back, even though Shinji and Ichigo agreed to leave him there to do his redemption, but instead of complying when asked; the mirror’s response to the command was a message written in red smoke inside the glass as ‘ ** _Sorry. Request not accepted for selfish cunts_**.’

Shinji and Ichigo had never been furious when that message popped out the first time, they nearly destroy the mirror for Momo to remind them that the mirror is the only thing THEY need to reveal Aizen’s whereabouts in the past.

“Hey, mirror? It’s me again, but this time with the other captains. Can we PLEASE see how’s Sōsuke an’ his kid are doin’? Hopefully, they’re not dead yet…” Shinji commanded calmly with his face showing in the mirror’s reflection that is trying not to show embarrassment for speaking to an inanimate object in front of the other captains who are watching him talking to the mirror with confusion, with Rōjūrō taking a step closer to stand beside Shinji’s side when the two captains watch the mirror flashing a dim glow of white light for another message written in red smokes manifesting inside the glass as… “ ** _Calm down, creepy bruh. They’re not dead ‘yet’._** ”

Not seeing Rōjūrō snickering beside him, Shinji’s face scrunch into one of his usual rage expressions while shaking his hand holding the mirror for the _joke messages_ he has been receiving but just as he was about to either complain or throw the mirror in the room, everyone witness the mirror started to emit a bright glow of red light around the frames.

“What is going on with that mirror?” Soi-Fon demanded in anger and confusion as she was prepared to grab her Zanpakutō when the mirror suddenly move on its own and flew out of Shinji’s hand to almost fall on the floor, catching the captains’ surprise of watching the mirror flying towards the center of the room and hover inches above the wooden floor before turning horizontally.

Then, everyone witness the mirror’s glass started to brighten a glow of red light ejecting from the glass as a beacon extending until it stops half the size of the meeting room for the end of the light to grow and form into a rectangular virtual screen that quickly changed color from red into multiple colors forming into a visual scene, like a movie shown in what future cinemas should look like.

“Wait, wha? What happened to _literally be inside the past_?” Shinji asked himself in bewilderment of the new change of revealing the past yet he suddenly cringes in disbelief from the instant sounds of a voice screaming in agony coming from the virtual screen with everyone also expressing flabbergasted of the scream as well to glare at the screen, and Shinji knows why. Even if he did not witness what happened from the vision, he can tell that something is wrong when the voice of the heartbreaking scream belongs to no one … but Aizen.

‘ _What the fuck, Sōsuke?!_ ’ Shinji reacted in alarm as well as the others for what they are witnessing in the broadcasted virtual screen; in the same apartment Shinji and Ichigo’s group recognized from last night’s scene, Aizen is found to be trapped by Khaira’s demon Dij and screaming in tears for what is she doing to him…

* * *

“ ** _Hold still or it will get worse to be permanent._** ” Dij commanded as _she_ holds Aizen’s body with one of _her_ lower, monstrous arms completely wrapping around him to sit on his knees on the mattress while _her_ other lower arm grasps the top half of his head to fill the room with his screams from what is _she_ doing to him, at the same time Dij kneels in front of him to cover Khaira’s eye and ears with her _human_ hands.

Khaira, with Aizen’s opened shirt resting on her head and draping behind her back, as Aizen is shirtless underneath Dij’s _hand_ , softly make noises of sadness and clasps Dij’s smoke-formed hands with her own as her blocked ears listen to Aizen screaming his pain from Dij’s _assistance to help him_ with the method SHE does not want the man to bear.

‘ _Dij, how long will Aizen be done? I don’t want him hurt…_ ’ Khaira asked as she continues to feel scared and dejected from hearing the brunette screaming by the treatment.

“ ** _I’m nearly done…_** ” Was Dij’s response to _her_ host when her lower arms instantly pull out and away to release Aizen from her grasps and let him release a harsh gasp from screaming before he managed to catch himself from falling on the mattress, swiftly raise his weakened arms in front of him and wheeze and pant, tears flow out of his injured right and uninjured left eyes bulging wide in horror and pain from what happened, not seeing Khaira looking at him and his damaged body with sorrow but understood from hearing while Dij softly raises _herself_ to _stand_ and remove _her human_ hands off Khaira to watch _her_ left demonic arm, that was _hurting_ Aizen earlier, moving closer towards _her_.

The gigantic thumb and index claws hold what _she_ revealed to both Aizen and Khaira to get their attention, with the former shakily crane his head and glance with terrified, watery eyes. “ ** _Tada! The cause of your troubles OUT of your system, and in the return of your strength and powers!_** ”

* * *

“Unbelievable! Is that the Hōgyoku?” Mayuri gasped in astonishment and anger as he and the captains watch the virtual memory with their expressions of surprise from noticing Dij’s monster arm is holding the familiar object that is the main cause of Aizen’s initial crimes towards the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living 20,000 years ago, while Shinji hastily glances at Aizen to see his body is free from his creation but still bear the oval-shaped blemish on his scarred and burnt torso.

‘ _Shit, that is still painful to even see…wait, what did Dij say after that?_ ’

* * *

“ ** _But seriously, Aizen. If you asked me to make it painlessly, immortal or not, you wouldn’t be screaming and Khaira wouldn’t worry so much_** _._ ” Dij retorted with little concern while rolling the Hōgyoku around the claws of _her_ demon arms as if it is a harmless toy or coin once Aizen sluggishly glances back to Khaira to watch her slowly walking towards him with her melancholy reaction on her face the moment Aizen shakily raises his arms and gently grab his shirt off her head before wearing it to hide his wounds and buttoned the last three buttons of the shirt to respond Dij’s statement with sorrow. “L-Like I said; if I asked you to remove the Hōgyoku and weaken the seal from me painlessly…it doesn’t feel right for someone who was tortured for 20,000 years. I know Khaira doesn’t want me hurt, but I’ve been feeling that I don’t deserve to be unpunished. I - I admit what I did to everyone was worse and the Soul Society wanted me killed for it. B-but…they could at least see what happened…”

“ ** _But they didn’t. And from watching your memories with Khaira two nights ago and our conversation yesterday, they’re the protectors of humans and Soul Reapers. If that’s their job, they should’ve gone save you from your hell! Or it’s because they see you as trash, they think it’s okay to leave you forever?_** ” Dij presumed with the tone of _her_ voice suddenly changed from calm into a demonic rage that Aizen and Khaira noticed when they look back with shock of _her_ words and see Dij stopped playing the Hōygoku to clutch it with _her human_ hand once Aizen responds with surprise of Dij’s fury. “N-No! I-I mean…yes, I believed my sufferings aren’t worth their attention! But the Soul Society still needs to protect their people and the Humans from the Hollows…”

“ ** _So the Soul Society doesn’t see their prisoners as their people, do they? They’re like the humans that hurt themselves for their bullshit!_** ” Dij rebuked in fury as without knowing, _her_ lower arms extended off the floor in a threatening pose for a violent burst of the crimson-red smokes forming _her_ body to instantly erupted towards the ceiling and emerge out of the hole into the sky, catching Aizen and Khaira’s shock to take a step back from the furious demon’s spirit energy.

However, the former can feel the atmosphere around them quickly grow harder and feel his heart and lungs are strangled from the paralyzing force, bringing him to widen his eyes in horror and clutch his hands at the shirt where his chest is. Hearing his obstructed gasps and wheezes from watching him suffocated by Dij yet she is not affected, Khaira quickly grasps her hands on any part of Aizen’s shirt. “Aizen!”

It was when hearing Khaira calling out Aizen’s name in shock and concern that Dij finally snapped back from _her_ clouded rage, _her_ attention quickly lower her spirit energy and the paralyzing force with the mists dim to immediately diffuse and fade back into _her_ , seeing Khaira hugging Aizen while he releases ragged wheezes and pants to get the air back in his lungs.

“ _ **I….I….I’m….sorry.**_ ” To Aizen and Khaira’s surprise, they believed they heard Dij apologizing with shock and grief to turn their attentions towards her and see _her_ either standing motionlessly or she is planning to retreat, both managed to see a glimpse of _her_ glowing red eyes through _her_ eyeholes to be shrunk and shaking in possible perplexity.

“Dij…” Khaira muttered in sadness after hearing the man’s breathing returning to normal and watch Dij slowly float backward but closer to the edge of the hole until the two watches the smoke-made demon sink to the floor and disappear into a black silhouette resembling a shadow which quickly moved towards Khaira and Aizen for the latter to nearly step backwards in surprise of a possible attack until the shadow that is Dij stopped under Khaira’s feet, returning as her shadow.

* * *

“The child’s demon. Did she believe that we wanted Aizen to break for his crimes?” Yamamoto questioned with the surprise concealed in his firm scowl for what he witnessed with the other captains who react in puzzlement; Sōsuke Aizen demanding the demon to remove the Hōgyoku off of him and weaken the seal on his back to reclaim his Soul Reaper powers. Why? Is he planning to get his Soul Reaper powers back with a demon’s help? But another thing that caught the captains’ attention is how the demon reacted to the assumptions in rage.

“As much as what Aizen said would nearly be the truth, that we would prefer to have him executed for his crimes to our convenience, the demon seems to have the spirit energy lethal to kill him. Such a mistake he made for throwing away the Hōgyoku’s immortality.” Captain Byakuya sneered from the child’s demon’s statements involving the Soul Society’s treatment to its prisoners as planned although the comment about Aizen’s decision to remove the Hōgyoku prompt everyone to stare at the Kuchiki Noble captain after Mayuri ponder his captivation for what he saw. “Captain Byakuya is right. Thanks to the fool discarding the Hōgyoku to have his powers back in an unfathomable amount of time, we could watch if the brat’s demon is capable of killing him before he can achieve all of his powers and Reiryoku.”

“Rose. I wanna punch them in the face for talking shit about Sōsuke.” Shinji whispered his seething rage towards Byakuya and Kurosutchi as his friend notice his expression for the captain of Squad 3 to guarantee with a soft smile. “Now, now. I understand your mixed feelings for Aizen’s new change. Even if you mustn’t forget that he did make us Visoreds, don’t be like the others for wanting him broken and dead. If we were in his place, we would have done what he has done.”

Shinji nodded with his friends ‘wise’ words but just as he was about to speak his mind, the captains were quick to notice a new change of scene has started in Aizen and Khaira’s part…

* * *

After a few seconds of looking at where Dij might be under Khaira’s _shadow_ as the two expressed anxiety for _her_ temper earlier, Aizen caught a glimpse of something outside the hole of the apartment and into the afternoon sky of Karakura Town for his bloodshot right and uninjured left eyes to glare at the strange object in confusion when he left Khaira to stare at her feet and shadow to walk towards the edge of the hole without falling over the apartment.

Earlier, he asked Dij if removing the Hogyoku as his first step for reclaiming his powers and redemption would render him mortal only to find out from Dij that he is still immortal without the Hōgyoku…unless he would like _her_ help again to discard his immortality.

‘ _Just bring Khaira home first, and perhaps then I can ask Dij to do that._ ’ That was what Aizen thought when he was told from Dij before the excruciating method to remove the Hōgyoku off of his chest and heart.

“What is that?” Aizen whispered in confusion as his eyes squint painfully, his right eye will hurt permanently, at the big blur of colors flying around the sky where a black helicopter is hovering above the city and, from the loud sounds that will get attention from below, shooting bullets or projectiles at the flying objects that strangely resembles a person but with fire on his feet…before the said person immediately start flying to the _barren_ apartment and soaring straight towards the same floor as Aizen and Khaira's, catching the brunette’s shock to widen his eyes from witnessing the person flying towards them in fast speed.

“Khaira! Look out!” Aizen hastily turns around and quickly drop his body on Khaira to make her gasp before the two fell on the mattress and wrapped his arms around the terrified girl the moment the figure soar in the apartment by the hole but fortunately above the two to avoid getting hit when Aizen and Khaira heard the harsh noise of a crash in front of them. Quickly, Aizen raised his head in bafflement while Khaira slowly twists herself but remaining in his arms for the two to see the intruder sitting against the wall which has a large and burnt crack on the wall, but the man is unscathed as he let out a groan and hold his head with one hand.

Upon closer inspection; Aizen and Khaira see it is a tall and lanky man around Aizen’s height, with short spiky strawberry blonde hair with a longer strand hanging down to his neck at his right side, tanned skin, wearing an opened and pink business shirt over a buttoned, green shirt that shows a little bit of his chest, matching pink pants and black dress shoes.

“Wait, I saw him before! He’s one of the others who has a demon!” Khaira noticed in astonishment as Aizen react with little surprise and confusion for the sudden appearance of the revealed demon-bearing human who slowly opens his dark blue eyes and glared at the two in pain and anger.

But unaware of the two, the nameless demon-bound human looked over them towards the hole and witness something at the sky to immediately react in horror and point a finger at the sky while screaming in fear, startling Aizen and Khaira of the sudden first impression to quickly turn around and glare at the hole where the same helicopter that was trying to shoot the demon-bound man down earlier has positioned to _face_ the apartment and already launch multiple missiles and rockets flying straight to them, bringing Aizen and Khaira to scream in shock as well.

“DIJ!/ INFERNALE!” Khaira and Aizen hastily called out Dij in shock from the incoming missiles soaring straight towards them, at the same time the man also shout out the possible name of his demon.

No soon after the missiles have to reach closer to the apartment; an instant flash of bright red, orange, and yellow colors of flames ejected upwards from below and outside the apartment in a form of a colossal pillars of hellfire for the missiles to hit and exploded from contact with the fiery pillar.

‘ _W-Woah! I-Is that…the man’s demon powers? Is it hellfire?_ ’ Aizen pondered in astonishment of witnessing the fire pillar sparing the three from getting killed by the helicopter’s missiles, bringing him to believe and confirm that the people trying to kill them is part of Iblis Jinn’s organization, although another glare at the fire pillar that starts to slowly extinguish by itself brought Aizen’s mind to click and remember what he nearly forgot from his incarceration; the Captain-Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto’s Ryūjin Jakka. “Head-Captain…”

“Hey! Ahre you two ahlright?” A French-accented voice asked in worry and snapped Aizen back to the present when he and Khaira turn their attention to the owner when the intruder is kneeling closer to them and carefully raise himself and Aizen off their feet with the latter holding Khaira in his arms the moment the man exclaimed with surprise and anger after the three glare back to the hole and the helicopter to see the fire has been extinguished from below. “Not wanting to waste time asking you questions like how you met ze girl who saved us from ze tahrture, but we need to get out of here! Let's jump outta ziss building!”

Initially staring at the helicopter with stunned silence, Aizen believed he heard something from the man’s sentence to hastily whirl his head and look at his face in dread of the command. “We need to what!?”

“He’s right, Aizen! We need to fly away from the evil people…like bunnies!” Khaira nodded in agreement and hesitance as both men stared at the child in surprise and confusion of her words for Aizen to hastily correct the child. “Bunnies don’t fly, they hop!”

“But we’ll fly like bunnies zen!” The man quickly respond with fear as without letting any time wasted to get killed by the people tormenting the humans in demonic experimentation, the French man quickly push his hands against Aizen’s back and forcefully walk to the edge of the hole, shocking Aizen to start squirming against the man’s hands to escape from what he is planning, “W-W-Wait! You’re not really making us…!?”

Unfortunately, his pleas and attempts are unsuccessful as the man hastily push themselves out of the hole and start falling from such a height while screaming, just in time from the helicopter shooting straight to the apartment and send the top half of the building exploding from the failed target.

As they fall while screaming and spinning themselves in hundreds of feet on the air before they could fall to their deaths on the ground, Aizen tightly wrap his arms around Khaira to not drop her in a life of death grip as the brunette notice the French man who pushed them off the now burning apartment is falling faster and reaching his arms towards the two until he managed to grab Aizen by one arm under his back while another arm under his knees.

“Infernale!” The man again called out the same name as earlier as Aizen did not see the former looking over his left shoulder when his legs begin to flicker into hellish flames and erupted into a small rocket of fire on his legs, without burning for someone bearing a fire-related demon.

Suddenly, Aizen and the man notice they are nearly closer to the ground…until the man’s body jerked to move horizontally and instantly soar above the ground and through the street by the fire on his legs by flying, again sparing the three from death…

* * *

“Woah, look at how they go! Go, Sōsuke, go!” Kyōraku hailed in amazement as the captains watch the man commanding fire nearly killed Aizen and Khaira from flying straight to their location, with Captain Yamamoto’s face faintly lighten in little surprise from witnessing the similarity of the man summoning a pillar of fire as his Ryūjin Jakka to stop the helicopter’s rockets from blowing the apartment holding the three before the scene changed to show the same man flying around the town with Aizen in his arms while the latter holds Khaira’s in his’s.

However, Soi-Fon glared at the laidback captain of Squad 8 with a dark sneer for cheering on their enemy when she demanded the older captain with a scoff. “Captain Kyōraku, why are you cheering Aizen to live? Have you forgotten what he did to us and the Soul Society!?”

“What? Is it wrong to watch a broken person wanting to live and reform than die believing he’s useless? Wouldn’t you do the same to Yoruichi if she was in the same situation as Sōsuke?” Kyōraku exclaimed with a playful smirk even as far as teased Soi-Fon for her overprotectiveness or obsession of her ‘former’ captain only to end with the agitated captain to rebuke the other’s comment while her hand readily reach to the hilt of her Zanpakutō only to be apprehended by Unohana placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Don’t even think of putting Lady Yoruichi in that bastard’s position!”

“Shunsui. Is it really necessary to tease Soi-Fon like that? She will kill you for your remark.” Ukitake asked with surprise for his best friend teasing the captain with her obsession yet Kyōraku dismissed the worry to respond with a calm grin. “Why not? Soi-Fon and most of us thought Sōsuke won’t survive in his state, but he’s now determined to reform no thanks to ‘us’ hurting him for 20,000 years. Call me crazy, but I think he’s showing signs of what Ichigo has been put through in the beginning.”

‘He’s not wrong.’ Shinji nodded in agreement for the explanation with a glance at the others to see Unohana also agreed after calming the annoyed captain of Squad 2 until Hitsugaya took a glance at the virtual screen and notice something surprising to get everyone’s attention. “…The humans and demons!”

* * *

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Even though he is flying, Aizen and Khaira can tell the man is having difficulty controlling himself to fly straight as during the flight through the city, ignoring the other people watching a man rocketing past them while holding another man in his arms with disbelief, as Aizen is aware the entire town or possibly the world are now informed of the demon experiment from Iblis Jinn’s announcement three days ago and listening to the news of the missing people and the said announcement, the man kept fidgeting to move in random movements that could either hit or kill them while screaming his fear during the flight.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY LIKE THIS!?” Aizen shouted at the man in dismay as he kept holding himself on the _savior’s_ arms while holding Khaira who is clinging against his shirt and body the moment the man respond with horror. “NO! I JUST STAHRTED PRACTICING WITH MY DEMAHN!”

“Flying exploding things!” Khaira faintly looked over both men’s shoulders to notice something behind them and called out what attracts the two to look over the fire-wielding man’s right shoulder, watching multiple dark-colored drones flying towards them while the same helicopter from earlier is flying above the town but still pursuing them for the French man to again scream his dread and accelerated his reckless flight to above the vehicles, with Aizen and Khaira watching in horror of a drone nearly flying inches closer to them until it suddenly dropped towards the road and either the cars or people and exploded in a burst of light blue blast, hitting the cars and nearly injure the people who are outside of their vehicles in the process and hearing the innocent humans screaming their fear to get away from the hectic chase.

“They almost killed the people!” Aizen gasped in horror as the man continues to fly faster and avoid getting blown to bits by the drones that repeat the action by falling towards the ground and exploded like bombs to send the people running amok to safety, with the man retorting to the realization with grief and anger for the action. “Zese people killed us to make us become demahns! Of course, zey dahn't cahre how mahny people zey hurt!”

As soon as the man took a turn to a junction, the three immediately notice a giant truck holding gigantic pipes stacked together like a triangle, large enough for more than one people to slid inside, in front of them for the three to first scream in shock of going to be slammed…until the man hastily raises his legs upwards and snuff the fire off his legs to enter sliding through the top pipe while still holding Aizen and Khaira in his arms, using the speed and momentum of his flight to swiftly slide through the pipe until the end.

But a drone soars straight to the pipes and exploded upon contact to send the entire truck flying upwards and off the road, horrifying the people on the road and the streets while Aizen, Khaira, and the man shrieked from the loss of balance sending three flying away from each other, with Khaira flying off Aizen’s arms to catch their alarm when the brunette hastily extend his arms to hopefully reach them towards Khaira, who also try to reach after him yet she is falling faster to the vehicle-filled road…

**_BRRRRRRT!_ **

A loud noise resembling an elephant’s trumpet rang the air from behind just as a long flash of brown with black cursive-like markings around it instantly grabbed both Aizen and Khaira by a single swing, releasing a scream from the two when they can feel the strange appendage which is an elephant’s trunk moving upwards, hanging the two upsides down until the limb uncoiled itself for them to land on a gigantic furred back belonging to a creature that is stampeding through town and outrunning the drones.

“Oh! The animal lady!” Khaira gasped in surprise as the two first notice they are now riding on a gigantic elephant but resembling so much of a woolly mammoth with dark brown or orange fur, a pair of long and curved tusks with one of them holding the fire-powered man when he is wrapping both arms and legs around it in fear, and glowing red eyes, before Aizen followed the direction of Khaira pointing a finger at the elephant’s head to see a figure of a woman standing on the elephant’s head.

Hearing the child referring to her, possibly another victim of the demon experiment, the _animal lady_ quickly turns around to glance at the two passengers on her elephant with little surprise on her expression and smile when she points the brown wooden staff she is holding on her right hand at Khaira, surprising the two. “Oh good! I’m hoping to thank the young warrior who saved us from hell! And now we have another human and his demon joining us from behind!”

The woman seems to be in her mid-twenties or thirties with long platinum red hair to her back, tanned skin with most of her skin and her face bearing black markings of lines and dots, piercing silver eyes and wears a knee-length beige dress that has been torn by the left sleeve, the center to show her midriff and back but still connected by the remaining fabric, has little feather designs around the ends of the dress and sleeves, and no shoes.

Noticing the woman move her staff from Khaira to behind the two, she and Aizen twist themselves to see the direction she is pointing to notice a flash of another person moving through the cars in fast speed alongside another demonic-looking figure beside him to follow the mammoth. Squinting his eyes with pain and curiosity, Aizen could see the human pursuing after them is a boy around Ichigo’s age with short light brown hair cut to his shoulders from behind with little spikes parted from his face, purple eyes, fair skin, and wears a simple, long-sleeved indigo sweater with the white collars of a shirt underneath sticking out of the sweater’s collar, greenish-brown pants, and sneakers with roller blades underneath to roller skate faster.

The demon accompanying the human boy is a taller, muscular and lean humanoid man with greyish green skin bearing bolts and screws and shining as if he is made of steel, although he has short black hair as well as having little facial and body hair, mechanical eyes glowing in different colors, sharpen spikes on the ends of his elbows with a long and spiked tail from behind, and wears a sleeveless black shirt with multiple, mechanical straps and compartments formed into an X, gauntlets, and large pair of baggy, darker green pants. His feet has a pair of matching steel circular disks from each side of both feet which he is also using to roller skate after the mammoth with his human and away from the helicopter.

“The whip, Tank!” Even from afar, Aizen’s ear caught the boy shouting with a confident smile, as the demon responds to the command with a manic smirk as well, for Aizen, Khaira, and the woman to witness both the human boy and his demon stopped moving in time for the latter to quickly grab his human with one hand on the boy’s left arm while another hand at the latter’s leg, alerting the mechanical-looking demon to swiftly spin around and release his grips, purposely throw the boy to send him flying higher and proceed to fall onto the mammoth’s back, surprising the three riders when the boy successfully land on top of the mammoth’s back by his hands and knees before he glances at the three with a smile.

“Hello!” The boy greeted with a nod although he immediately cringes in shock of seeing Aizen’s injured form, no surprise to the brunette, before Khaira again point a finger at the boy. “Ha! The guy who can’t stop screaming and crying!” Khaira recognized in surprise.

“Hey! Where’s ya bloody demon, mate!” First seeing the boy reacting to Khaira’s first impression of him with an angry pout, a male voice in an Australian accent called out from behind as the group, including the fire-wielding man who managed to climb on the mammoth’s head and joined the others, watch the mechanical demon roller-skating his way while pushing every car out of his way with just a swing of his arms until he roller skate beside the mammoth’s side to glare at the passengers with a crude grin. “There’s a harbour nearby! We’ll find some bludger’s boat and get the hell outta here! Follow me, you giant cow!”

The demonic mammoth responds to the other demon’s cruel nickname by furiously trumpeting its trunk a few times, but follow after the other with the group of demon-bearing humans riding on it through town.

* * *

“So that explains the numerous deaths that happened on that day. How horrible for those humans to track down the people and their demons with such violence.” Captain Unohana gasped with sadness and anger of witnessing the helicopter’s attempts to capture the _power-fied_ people with Aizen included, only for its drones to fail and instead blow up and kill anyone else on its path.

Right now, the twelve captains watch the vision which now shows Aizen and the group of humans with the mechanical-looking demon, with the mammoth absent, appearing in the harbour where the group immediately found a motorboat big enough for them to quickly get on just as the virtual screen instantly crack and shatter into particles of light like glass for the mirror to stop glowing red and hastily fly back to Shinji, who quickly reach a hand and grasp it on his palm and fingers.

“Well, at least it wasn’t Sōsuke that time.” Kyōraku sighed in relief but quiet enough to not let the others hear and create another argument when Captain Yamamoto slammed the end of his cane on the floor for everyone to turn their heads and look at their leader to speak. “Thank you, Captain Shinji, for showing us what happened to your former lieutenant and the events that we didn’t realize until now. Be ready in case the Central 46 demands you to reveal the events in the future. This meeting ends now.”

With a nod to conclude the meeting, everyone proceeds to walk out of the meeting room with Mayuri mumbling some of his usual wonders of the demons as well as Aizen’s Hōgyoku removed from him. As for Shinji, he slowly stares at his reflection in the small mirror with a small frown for what the captain watched that has been under their noses until now.

‘ _Sōsuke. If you die without finishing the job, I’ll try to find a way to slap you back to your senses. So don’t die and keep your kid and your new friends safe…for all of us._ ’

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

Inside the room of the Urahara Shop (in the past), Kisuke Urahara and his loyal assistant Tessai Tsukabishi are found to be present with the former watching over the past Ichigo Kurosaki who is unconscious from using Mugetsu against the past Sōsuke Aizen, while Tessai is watching the afternoon news on the TV.

“Ichigo, if you can hear this. I believed you will wake up in another seven days, right after Aizen will receive his sentence from the Central 46.” The former captain of Squad 12 spoke with a smile after ruffling the sleeping boy’s spiky hair while he is laid on a futon and wears a white yukata.

At the same time, he listened to the female TV newscaster reading aloud a part of today’s news with a slightly sad glower. “…Our cameras spotted a man recklessly flying through town with another man and a little girl on his arms, with fire on his legs and being chased by a mysterious black helicopter that shot multiple drones used as bombs to kill most of the pedestrians in an attempt to apprehend the flying man, at the same time a strange mammoth-like elephant and a boy roller-skating alongside a robotic man with a tail was found stampeding through the city. The witnesses who survived the catastrophe claimed these strange group could be either of the missing people from around the world, and the announcement Iblis Jinn claimed to use as an experiment to _give them powers…_ ”

Suddenly, Urahara heard Tessai let out a noise of a gasp in surprise.

“Boss. Doesn’t that man look like Sōsuke Aizen?” Tessai enquired as Urahara turn around to walk and join by the former’s side to see the TV showing a picture of a blonde-haired man hovering on the air with fire on his legs in a terrified position while his arms hold a man who strangely does look like Aizen but with such disgusting blemishes, flogged and burnt marks all over him, his right eye is red and distorted from a punch mark, and wears a blood-stained white shirt nearly showing his chest and black shorts, his arms embraced a little girl with auburn red hair, a pink diamond on her left eye and a summer red dress. All three bear a horrified expression in the picture.

“Hmmm…That man does look like Aizen…” Urahara pondered with his fingers touching his chin and purse his lips in a suspicious sneer of looking at the brunette, with his assistant glaring at his superior to hear the answer…

Only for Urahara to dismiss with a childish smile and a few waves of his paper fan. “But that can’t be him! He’s in the Soul Society’s prison right now. Besides, Aizen would never let himself have these disgusting wounds, hold a child with him, let someone carry him, and show THAT expression! Also, he doesn’t have the Hōgyoku that Aizen fused, so that can’t be him at all!”

[Imagine one half of your screen/ or your mind has the past Sōsuke Aizen bound to his chair but his left eye and mouth are in view, while the other half has the present Aizen riding on the demon mammoth with Khaira and the other demon-bound humans riding on it. Suddenly, both selves of Aizen released a soft sneeze from their noses for them to react with surprise and confusion, with Khaira looking at the current Aizen from his lap with puzzlement.]


	8. Gotta Need A Bigger Boat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (7/9/2020): At the end of some chapters, I will update them with two pictures of the full appearances of some of the important characters in the story. (Initially I put it on Chapter 6, but I realized I nearly make a spoiler for one of the characters, sorry)
> 
> (A/N: Practising to draw like Tite Kubo cause he draws amazing!)

After the wild stampede through Karakura Town to not only send the entire town in a panic and almost dead, which would cause some trouble if the Soul Society knew of the circumstances, but also evade from Iblis Jinn’s organization or evil people as said by Khaira, and hopefully the Soul Reapers of this time in Aizen’s case; the mammoth carrying some of the demon-bound people and Aizen arrived at the harbor where some empty boats from rowboats to speedboats and a few ships float on the water near the docks.

“Okay, blokes! Now, let’s look for a tinny for me ta operate!” The Australian-voiced demon instructed the others with a confident smirk once the group climbed down from the mammoth with Aizen extending his arms for Khaira to first showing hesitance before she quickly jumps off the mammoth and got herself caught by the ex- Soul Reaper’s arms while the mammoth calmly holds its host on its trunk and carefully lower her down to step down on the pavement.

“Thank you, my friend.” The _‘animal lady’_ nodded with a smile with a hand as she, Aizen, and Khaira in his arms watch the mammoth first respond with a happy trumpet for the kind gesture before the three watch the animal start to illuminate a dim glow of orange light with little details for a silhouette while the light begins to shrink faster while shifting its appearance to not have a trunk and tusk, until the light fade for the other female victim’s demon has transformed from a mammoth into a creature Aizen recognized as a jerboa with matching colors as the mammoth, the tiny animal land on its host’s right hand and quickly hop towards her shoulder to stroke a side of its head against her cheek which she accepted the act.

“Hey! Got a bot, so get in quick!” Aizen, Khaira, and the animal lady heard the boy calling out to them who see him, the man with the hellfire powers, and the former’s demon already standing inside a wide, yacht-like speedboat with grey and white painted in stripes.

Quickly, the three run towards the boat and join the others when the boy hastily types the ship’s controls although everyone notices he quickly grows agitated to start hunt and pecking with some slams on his hands, surprising the others in concern of him breaking the ship to not work, until his demon quickly express a smile showing disappointment for his human’s temper and grab the boy by both hands at each side of his body, catching his surprise, before lifting him off his feet. “Oye, don’t wreck everything to send us in scratch and hell, boy. Let the professional handle the lock.”

“Okay, okay! Let go of me, you big, fat jerk!” The demon’s host complained in shock and anger as the demon roll around to face the others before walking towards them and gently place his host on his feet, removing his arms off him to roll around and towards the controls for everyone to watch him standing in front of the steering wheel for his method of starting the ship…with a blow of his breath towards his left hand, the smug demon swiftly slams his fist at the bottom of the controls for the others to react in astonishment and almost fall from the ship immediately jerked from the engine running with a loud noise and proceed to move through the sea.

“Now, ya don’t have ta worry ‘bout the tinny’s autopilot, mate.” The mechanical demon assured with a smirk when he sees the embarrassed and angry pout in his host’s face while the others quickly turn around and watch the boat moving away from the town, with Khaira slowly raising her head and see Aizen’s face show shock slowly changing into sadness when the two watch the boat increasing the speed and making the two see Karakura Town shrinking in the distance.

“Aizen, are you going to miss this place?” Khaira asked the question that snapped Aizen out of his daze to quickly glance back at the girl staring at him with sadness for Aizen to slowly turn his attention back to Karakura Town, his mind thought of the question before Khaira felt the brunette slowly pull her closer to him in an embrace, one of his hands stroke her back. “I don’t know. I tried to destroy everything here in the past, and now I’m running away…but I rather get away from the Soul Society to help you get home than get caught and tortured. Maybe they’ll be glad I’m out of there.”

Khaira’s eye narrows in sadness for the response but did not say anything when she softly clutches against the ex-Soul Reaper in her hug. ‘ _I hope Dij and I can help you, Aizen._ ’ Khaira thought as unknown to Aizen, she can hear her demon’s voice speaking to her mind with a soft tone that Khaira could guess is sadness. Perhaps she is still dismayed of her action that almost killed them before meeting the other demon-bounded people. ‘ ** _Hopefully, Ira._** ’

“Well, that was close.” The voice of the French man sighed in relief as Aizen turn around and see the others also expressing satisfaction for their escape from their captors, with no one steering the ship as mentioned by the robotic demon to be in autopilot, for the mentioned demon rubbing his steel chin with a hand to respond to that statement with a chuckle while looking at the demon jerboa on its host’s shoulders. “Yep. Even if we accidentally killed those other drongos, no thanks to the blasted animal turning into a giant cow with ta trunk.”

The animal demon on its host’s shoulders responds to the obvious taunt by its high-pitched chatter in fury just as the ‘animal lady’ stroke a finger of her free hand on it’s head to calm it down and assured the others with a small smile. “Now, now. What matters is that we are free from not just our demons, but by the youngest warrior in our new pack who commanded her demon to help us escape.”

Noticing everyone turning their attention to glance at Khaira, Aizen watches the latter react in surprise and quickly twists herself to hide her face against his body, trying to hide from everyone staring at her which brought Aizen to react with a slightly surprised smile.

“Khaira, are you shy of them thanking you? They’re just happy that you helped them escaped…” Aizen enquired with another stroke of his hand against her back to feel her subtly shaking her head, hearing a soft chuckle from the animal lady and the boy’s demon for her revealed shyness, before the brunette turns his head to face the group with a soft frown of sadness for earlier.

“U-um…I’m not part of the demon experiment, but Khaira and her demon told me everything about it. S-so who are all of you?” Aizen asked the group when he sees shock quickly flashing on their faces as their reaction for their question with the noticeable sight of them looking at his damaged body, although the robot demon quickly stares at him with a calm frown when his host demand Aizen while shaking his arms and hands up and down with surprise, and disgust on his voice and expression. “Wait! If you’re not from the demon experiment, then how come your body is damaged like that!?”

“I…” Aizen stopped himself from answering the boy’s question when Khaira and the others notice he is hesitant to respond with Khaira slowly raising her head to look at him while the others slowly watch him looking down with concern for the silence. ‘ _I shouldn’t tell them! If I tell them what happened to me, they’ll act like the Soul Reapers and leave or kill me, even if I’m immortal without the Hōgyoku!_ ’

Once he glances back to the group for the answer they _need_ to know, Aizen first stares at Khaira to see the pleading sadness in her eye and slowly releases a sigh. “…I’m too scared to answer that now. I didn’t even tell Khaira about me but she knew what happened from her powers and yet, she convinced me to help her get back to her country. And now, I think I would like to help all of you return to your homes as well.” Unaware to Aizen, Khaira smiled at him for the explanation which was noticeable from the others before the blonde man smiled back at the brunette.

“If you want monsieur, you don’t have to tell us. We’ll wait until you’re ready. But zanks for wanting to help us.” The man with hellfire powers softly assured with a hand faintly tapped on Aizen’s left shoulder as unknown to the two men and child, the boy turns his head to glimpse at his demon beside his right, who almost lean closer to the child and hear him whispering what he needs to know after nodding at Aizen with a scowl on the boy’s face.

After finished murmuring in his ear, the demon’s mouth curled up in a smirk when everyone turns their attention to the nameless demon when his mechanical eyes suddenly unleash a beam of multicolor lights changing from both eyes and shoot the beams towards Aizen, catching the others’ astonishment with the brunette taking a step backward although he and Khaira can feel that the beams are not hurting them when the color-changing lights slowly descend to his feet before ascending back to his head, following the demon’s head moving up and down to inspect Aizen’s damaged body.

“Some broken bones, severe nerve pain in most of ya system, and even in ya insides and ass. Could say ya’ve been fucked like hell inside out for years, if not more than that. But for spiritual senses, ya strength and signs of spiritual power will come back in no time.” The robot demon detected with a sneer of disgust for the near revelation of Aizen’s torment before he quickly shows a satisfied grin after finish analyzing his body for a blink of his eyes to remove the beam of light at Aizen and Khaira, shocking the former of the diagnosis as much as the others who glared at the brunette in horror for the information especially the demon’s host who subtly shook his head in sorrow.

Realizing that Aizen is going to show he was about to cry in fear that his secret is almost out, Khaira quickly twists herself on his arms, almost dropping her and wave her arms up and down a few times with a frown when she enquires the others. “Wait! Even if Aizen’s not from the experiment, can’t we help him the same as he’s helping us?” 

“The cub is right. We are no different from each other, either a human with countless sins or a demon, so we must do what we can to ensure our safety as well as needing all the help we can to return. You have our word, brave warrior.” The animal lady agreed with a nod and serene smile to Aizen for the wise words and tone of voice, slowly feeling at ease although he realized something about the humans to catch his surprise and curiosity. “Oh, wait. I didn’t catch any of your names and your demons, since Khaira only mentioned you three as part of the experiment with the two of you as ‘animal lady’ and ‘guy who can’t stop screaming and crying’.

“Can’t you stopped mentioning that I screamed and cried from back then!?” The ‘guy who can’t stop screaming and crying’ complained his embarrassment to Khaira who only respond to the complaint with a blank face and shrug of her shoulders before the smug demon softly tap his hard hand on his host’s head when the first person of the group to introduce was the blonde man raising his right arm and curl his index finger from his fist. “Bonjour monsieurs and ma chéries, je m’apelle Marshal Proulx! My demahn’s name is Infernale!”

Everyone witness a flash of orange and red flames materializing around his right arm, which the fire around his arm suddenly thicken and formed into lava while the flames bursting around his hand start shaping itself into what they could see as a bird-like creature made of fire with its wings flashing wide like fire and lava. From the fire they saw earlier, Aizen understood that Marshal’s demon is a demonic phoenix.

“My name is Nuru, and I named my demon Shetani.” The ‘animal lady’ introduced herself with a smile as Nuru again allow her jerboa-formed demon called Shetani stroking one side of its head against her cheek when the boy is the last to present himself when his mouth tugged in a confident smile. “Bradley, Bradley Martin but call me Brad…” A cough alerted Bradley to glance at his demon and wave his arms at the latter. “Oh yes, my right-hand de-man, Tank.”

“The pleasure’s mine, mates. So what about ya, and the girlie’s demon, since ya said her name’s Khaira?” The mechanical demon, Tank chuckled at the introduction as he questioned Aizen and Khaira with the others looking at them for their names once Aizen first glance at Khaira with a sad frown before he slowly lowered Khaira to stand on her feet. “My name is Aizen and Khaira’s demon’s called Dij. Khaira, can you ask her to come out?”

A nod answered Aizen’s request when everyone watch Khaira staring at her shadow under her feet as right before she was about to say her name, the shadow itself instantly ejected from the ground and out of Khaira’s feet before taking form of Dij, frightening everyone for Nuru to take a step back and almost fall over the moving boat while Brad and Marshal jump off the floor and land on both Aizen and Tank’s arms while screaming in shock from Dij’s appearance and entrance, surprising and confusing both ex-Soul Reaper and demon of the other two’s reactions to roughly push them off when Dij glance around the boat…

“ ** _Am I scaring everyone?_** ” Dij enquired with curiosity in her raspy voice when the question instantly alarmed the others to quickly respond by shaking their heads and hands in shock and concern, “No! No! You’re/ Ya’re not!” with Tank quickly beckoning the darkness-formed demon with a bold smirk. “Besides, we’re fella demons so we don’t have to be ‘fraid of each other! Well, except when I get _cranky_ for not havin’ any oil to drunk me’self with, ain’t that Brad?.”

It was when Bradley realized something from the sentence that everyone notice his purple eyes widen in disbelief while glaring at his demon. “Uh oh…”

* * *

Unknown to the group of humans and their guest, the moment they arrived at the harbor, they were being spied by an unfamiliar and peculiar person standing on top of one of the boats’ mast away from the boat the group currently took to escape from the shocking helicopter that almost killed everyone earlier and away from Karakura Town.

“Good.” The person muttered with happiness and relief when she watched the boat proceeding to row away from the town, her attention focused on one of them. “I’ll make sure to join you for your redemption…Sōsuke.”

* * *

“Sir, we’ve located four of the missing people and their demons using a boat from the Karakura town’s harbor. They’re accompanied by an unknown individual who could be an accomplice of the two-year-old Malaysian girl.” A man calmly informed his superior as the latter is shown to be listening while watching the recent news of the helicopter chasing the group of the demon-bound people causing havoc in Karakura Town from the TV screen on his desk, his golden eyes squinted at every single detail about the escaped prisoners before he notices that one of them is NOT the victims his group stationed at Japan slaughtered for his benefits.

‘ _Mmh? Who could that be?_ ’ Iblis Jinn thought as he paused the video to inspect the man with brown hair, blood-stained clothes, and such disgusting bruises that would be inflicted on _his_ _volunteers_.

“If he found the girl, then surely he has seen her demon that we didn’t.” Iblis pondered aloud with the man reporting the statuses show confusion of the former before he turns his attention to the quiet man with a smile. “Well then. Since they are going by boat, then surely they will bump into one of ours. As for the outsider, interrogate him on his reason for helping them but if he fails to cooperate, make sure he’ll _talk._ ”

* * *

“…I can’t take it anymore….He’s tauntin’ us! Listen!?” After a possible hour or two of sailing through the sea and away from Karakura Town, everyone watch in puzzlement of Tank starting to complain to nothing, as if he lost his mind due to the lack of oil according to Brad, when he raised his right arm and point his hand at the clear blue sky with white clouds and the bright sun, as he hears demonic voices laughing maniacally in his delusional mind, for Tank to start arguing at the sun and increasing everyone’s concern, with Brad glaring at his demon with a tired scowl hiding his worry. “Stop laughin’ at us, ya fuckin’ solar twits! Capt’n Brad, sweetheart! Unless the oils and sausages’ ready, the crew’ll go in mut’ny!”

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Hey, hey, down, Tank down! Easy, boy!” Everyone watches Brad trying to get Tank’s senses back with an anxious frown yet they can see Tank continues to argue with Marshal quickly duck and avoid getting hit by a swing of the mechanical demon’s arm and knife-connected elbow. “I don’t care if y’all drown or hit by an iceberg, we need some barbie right now!”

**BAM!**

The boat instantly slammed and hit something from the front for the people and almost all demons to lose their footing and fall backward but not over the boat and land on each other with a scream, with Khaira landing her body on Aizen’s face while he and the rest land on top of Tank just as they quickly watch multiple and giant hooks falling and jabbing through the steel docks from above yet managed to not hit either of them, a chain connected the end of each hook, bringing everyone to climb off Tank and stood on their feet to inspect what did the boat hit.

To their shock, the group sees the boat carrying them hit at the side of a dark-colored orange and black ship that resembles a yacht or cruise ship where everyone looks up and notice four men emerged from their railings and aim their sniper rifles at either of them, alerting Tank to quickly grow and extended sharpen spikes from his shoulders, arms, back, and tail, while Shetani glow a bright orange light that grows longer and bigger to transform from a jerboa into a python for the animal shapeshifter to coil around Nuru’s staff when she aims her weapon at the men on the boat, and Marshal’s back released a burst of flames from his back that materializes into Infernale who glare at the ship and squawk a demonic cry at the people. All bear apprehension and anger on their faces for the ambush.

“Khaira, wait!” Noticing Khaira’s shadow is twitching for Dij to appear, Aizen hastily kneels and grasps his hands on Khaira’s head and chest to stop her from moving and catch her surprise when Aizen whispered what he presumes from glaring at the gunners on the ship. “If you summon Dij, the men won’t hesitate to shoot either you and the others, or the demons as a way to kill you in an instant! If you die, Dij will die too!”

Khaira stares at Aizen in disbelief for the possible revelation with Marshal, Infernale, Nuru, Shetani, Brad, and Tank turning their heads over their shoulders to stare at Aizen with surprise on the humans’ faces while the demons bear little anger to confirm that he speaks the truth, until everyone watches the four gunners from earlier have climbed onto the boat with two men forcefully grab and drag the humans into the ship, with one man dragging Nuru and Marshal by their arms while the other drag Brad to send him squirming in his arms.

Seeing the furious demons almost move to attack the two gunners holding their hosts hostage only to stopped by the other two men aiming their rifles at them, Aizen, and Khaira by gunpoint; the latter two stares at them with anger and fear as two more men walk from the cruise ship into the boat and present themselves to Aizen and Khaira, who both notice in shock that one of the two men is bigger than everyone which would be a problem if his size could sink the boat and everyone on it.

Ignoring the man in front of him, the giant man behind the former is taller, muscular, and lean with a young and handsome face, fair skin, and long, straight pale blue hair tied in a ponytail to his back, with his remaining strands combed to drape over his left shoulder and slightly hide his eye, light blue, and wears a possible skin-tight black shirt with short sleeves and a turtleneck concealing his neck, matching large pants and combat boots, with a long and wide, ragged dark blue cloth tied around his waist with a long bright blue sash and reaches to the floor with tears at the ends, white bandages wrapping around his hands like fingerless gloves, and on the left side of his waist is a big katana blade inside a pale blue sheath.

‘ _Oh, my gods…This man’s as big as Yammy!?_ ’ Aizen’s mind screamed in disbelief with his wide eyes twitching at the sight of the blue-haired man who also notices the brunette staring at him and look at his tarnished body with a stern, dull glance before everyone turn their attention to the simple-looking middle-aged or old man with the light brown trench coat, pants, and dress shoes, and black hair under his hat.

“So this is the brat and outsider the boss was interested?” The man enquired with a scoff from his sneer as without word, he swiftly reaches his arms to forcefully grab Khaira off the floor and hold the terrified girl to walk back to the cruise ship with the men dragging the other humans and demons, trying to hold the squirming girl when she starts resisting. “No! Let me go! Aizen, help!”

“Khaira!” Aizen shouted in shock as he almost runs towards the ship, intending to take Khaira off his arms, but a blue-colored katana almost impale his throat when he stopped to see the blue-haired man already pulled his sword from his sheath yet his face still bears the firm disappointment on his face when the man holding Khaira hostage and aiming a gun against the side of her head to stop her from releasing herself, to her fright, first glare at Aizen with his face scrunching in disgust for his dirty appearance before he demands the brunette with his finger on the trigger. “So, outsider. Who are you and why would you risk your life to help these abominations?”

Aizen grit his teeth in anger for the questions as he glared at the men on the boat aiming their guns at him before the men holding Khaira and the others captive, and the giant man in blue in front of him, with his hands curled into fists which is shaking…before he slowly opens his hands when his face softened in sadness.

“…I’m a murderer.” Aizen answered as he did not see everyone’s faces shifted into shock for the response including the man holding his sword yet it did not stop the former to continue revealing himself, without mentioning anything about the Soul Society but not lying as well. “I once betrayed and killed my people and innocent people to become a god, even as far as allying with our former enemies. But I was defeated and tortured for my crimes for eternity, to the point I was broken in insanity and regret what I’ve done. I would be dead if Khaira didn’t find and convince me to help her return home and get away from the damn people wanting to torture her and other unfortunate people with their demons!”

As he explains, he would see the giant man’s eyes slowly widen with surprise and interest while Marshal, Nuru, Brad, and Tank expressed disbelief for his confession and Khaira stare at Aizen with sadness but as soon as he finished, the man holding Khaira immediately react with revulsion and look at the blue-haired man.

“Mr. Kemp. Would you lock this vile rat up and make sure he won’t escape?” The probable leader of the group demanded the blue-haired man who glared back over his right shoulder for Aizen to see this Kemp person is snarking in fury instead of amusement from the revelation but instead of complaining, the man silently stashed his katana back in his sheath and start to grab something from behind his waist with his right hand while walking towards Aizen and instantly grab him with his other hand to stop him from escaping, bringing him to scream when he was slammed to the dock on his back for a gasp to choked out of his mouth before the giant man proceeds to wrap an extremely long, chain around his body and arms together until his entire torso is coiled with the chain.

“…Forgive me.” Aizen flinched in surprise of the British English voice’s sudden apology coming from Kemp as the giant man finished trapping him with the chain around his body before he pulled out a big and black, steel ball at the end of the chain where Aizen can see the words 10 ton engraved at the center.

As soon as Kemp proceed to hold both the weight ball with one hand and Aizen’s body with his other arm before lifting them off the floor with his surprising strength, Kemp felt a harsh force slamming his back, and forced him to jerk and accidentally throw Aizen and the ball over the boat, sending him splashing on the sea before sinking, to his surprise while hearing the other demon-bound humans screaming in horror when Kemp hastily turn around and see the one who dared push him to drop the brunette down to the sea with anger.

“As much as the brat ordered us to apprehend the demons AND the outsider, I can’t stand having more disgusting cretins in _my services._ Prepare to set a course to our African branch in Congo!” The man holding Khaira spat without seeing the fury in Kemp’s face and the horror on Khaira’s for his heartless action of drowning the brunette when the blue-haired man watches the despicable man walking back to the ship and demand whoever is steering it, alongside the other men pushing and dragging Marshal with Infernale, Nuru with Shetani, and Bradley with Tank up to the dock, leaving Kemp to stay in the small boat and look over to the sea where he unintentionally dropped that bloodied man overboard…that interesting man who openly revealed himself as a former murderer.

“Even when he admits his crimes and torment, he still has the determination to help them get back.” Kemp pondered with suspicion and amusement as he ignores the sounds of the ship’s gears running for both the ship and the boat from being held with the hooks connecting from the ship moving forward to its desired location, not sparing anything but the sea for any sightings of the man….

* * *

Noticing that the man holding Khaira walking to push the giant man and drop him in the sea, Aizen kept his mouth shut during the shockingly fast sink down to the cold sea towards the bottom by the weight ball dragging him down, hoping he could uncoil himself from the chains and swim back even though he can tell the ship holding Iblis Jinn’s men and his prisoners have already left by the time Aizen found himself at the bottom of the sea with his body floating.

Feeling the water pressure trying to enter through his nose and ears, start to slowly suffocate him with the lack of air, Aizen quickly shakes himself harder in attempt to loosen the chains off him but he can see that it is tightly coiled to not even budge for him to hastily look around in fear of any shark or dangerous sea creature that could smell his blood that spills out into the sea and eat him.

‘ _Shit! Not even being immortal that I could survive underwater!_ ’ Aizen gasped in his mind as he continues to shake harder to hopefully remove the chains, to no avail.

Suddenly, Aizen noticed a giant blur moving in front of him at the distance which caught his surprise when he see the strange blur is quickly moving closer to him and show it’s appearance towards the ex-Soul Reaper until it is going closer; from a short distance, Aizen sees the creature is a giant, sea creature resembling a mix of a serpent and a slug with no eyes, pale blue skin with glowing white margins and glowing mantles and spikes on it’s back.

‘ _A water demon!? Where did it come from!? And where’s its host!?_ ’ Aizen’s mind continues to scream in fright of floating face-to-face with the giant sea slug-like demon when it seemingly glares or watching him squirm from the tight coils.

However, Aizen can feel he is quickly going lightheaded from the water replacing the air inside his head and lungs, first catching his fear for a second before his vision begin to blur in an instant and faintly open his mouth to let bubbles out before slowly closing his eyes from losing consciousness, not seeing the serpentine, sea slug demon instantly swinging its tail towards the chains connecting the weight ball and Aizen’s body and sliced the length in pieces to release the unconscious man’s body that slowly sinks towards the bottom…

“Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!” The sea demon heard a voice chanting from above it and the man’s body for the former to look up and swiftly spin its body to avoid getting hit by the incoming blast of the large wave of glowing blue energy heading towards it, releasing a massive explosion on the sea just as the demon caught a glimpse of a figure that appeared behind the brunette’s body from out of nowhere and quickly wrapping her arms around his body before she immediately disappears in a flash alongside the man, leaving the water demon alone to first look left and right and see nothing before it quickly turns around and starts swimming to where the boats are heading, as fast as it could get.

* * *

Unknown to the anchored cruise ship of the group of Iblis Jinn’s organization as they are busy with who knows what they are planning to do with their captured prisoners, a flash of multiple colors materialized in a blink of an eye at the small boat being dragged by the chained hooks for the one who saved Aizen to slowly lower him on his hands and knees and softly pats her hand on his back to make Aizen cough water out of his mouth and throat and start wheezing to collect the air back in his lungs and breathe normally.

“Sōsuke! Are you alright, Sōsuke?” The woman asked in concern once she watches Aizen release a few more weak coughs before he hastily looks at his right to glare at the person who saved him in shock.

Beside him is a woman sharing his height with long dark green hair to her ankles, a strand curving upright on her scalp and the fringes almost cover her eyes, her face is covered by a white and beige visor shielding her eyes and a transparent light green veil around the lower half of her face, and dressed in a green floor-length dress resembling a kimono with light blue floral, cursive lines just like waves, and hexagon designs, the dress bared her collarbone, shoulders, and the middle of her busty chest, a pair of long and wide matching sleeves from her forearms to over her hands with black linings, and a familiar dark pink sheath holding a familiar katana strapped on the left side of her waist.

“…I knew it…you’re the one who helped me get out of Mūken, and sent me here…” Even though she should be a stranger, Aizen recognized her voice, appearance, and the excruciating Reiryōku emitting from her, yet he can feel he is not paralyzed from her immense spiritual energy which was shared as him in the past, for him to express horror and sadness when he mutters what he thought of his savior from not only from the sea but from the Soul Society, “…Kyōka Suigetsu.”

“I’m sorry for not meeting up with you, when you woke up. There were people with weapons hurting innocent humans, that I spent three days fighting them off while watching over you and the same girl we met at the past.” The woman revealed to be Kyōka Suigetsu apologized with sadness for what happened as Aizen listen to the manifestation of his Zanpakutō explaining her absence with the shock slowly falter to shake his head with sadness until Kyōka Suigetsu finished her reason…only to almost fall backward and release a gasp from Aizen instantly standing on his knees and wrapped his arms around his Zanpakutō spirit with his head against her chest.

Feeling his body fidgeting from the surprising hug while sensing his Reiatsu is starting to return and grow in his system, Kyōka Suigetsu first glance at Aizen’s head with surprise but after remembering the comparison between a hug from him and how he acted back at Mūken, she smiled underneath her _mask_ and softly return the gesture to embrace her master. “Can I return to your services and help you redeem, Sōsuke?”

A few quick nods against her bosom answered her offer for Kyōka Suigetsu to beam inside her veil and hugged him as tight but also as gentle to avoid hurting his fatally marked body. ‘ _How come Sōsuke’s not healed from these disgusting wounds?_ ’ Kyōka Suigetsu wondered with sorrow.

**SLAM!**

“Gaaah! You bitch!” An unfamiliar male voice yelled in pain and anger as Kyōka Suigetsu and Aizen quickly removes their arm off each other and glared at the ship where the scream come from with the Zanpakutō spirit watching her master quickly pull himself off her arms and stood on his feet.

“Khaira! Dij! Kyōka, I need to get up there!” Aizen shouted his worry as he first turns his head and faces Kyōka Suigetsu before he whirls around and about to jump from the boat to the bottom deck of the yacht leading the two stairs to the top, when Kyōka Suigetsu quickly stood and grabbed her master by her sleeve-covered hands against his forearms, catching his shock. “Sōsuke, wait! Allow me to go up there first as a distraction, and then you go and help save your new friends!”

Startled by Kyōka Suigetsu’s propositions of a distraction, although realizing that he would be dead if he does not have his powers and weapon, even though his _weapon_ is in front of him, at this moment so Aizen stares at Kyōka Suigetsu’s face and respond with a calm frown, seeing the masked woman’s smile happily behind her veil before Aizen watches his Zanpakutō spirit disappearing with Shunpō and hastily turn around to quickly run and jump over the small boat, landing his feet and hands on the floor. ‘ _Khaira, Dij! I’m coming!_ ’

…

“Gaah! You bitch!” One of the gunners howled his pain from the sudden swing of the platinum-red woman’s wooden staff yet she is the last to be pushed inside a giant safe, fit to hold ten people, with just a kick in the stomach by none other than the leader of the group and send her landing on the others before Kemp slowly pushed the strong _door_ of the safe and close it shut. On one side of the deck is a cage holding Infernale, Tank, and Shetani who is still in its snake form yet they are unable to break it, no matter how many times Tank punch his fists against the bars, due to a powerful spell capable of locking their powers inside the cage.

“All of the four demon-bound people have been apprehended, but the girl’s demon is still hiding. She must’ve kept it in her soul.” Kemp reported with a scowl as he back away to watch the leader furiously spin the safe’s dial until it is locked the moment he growled his response in irritation. “I don’t care about the brat’s demon! I demand to know why on hell are we working with that bastard boy?! If I run this organization, I would have used the demon-bounded people as a way to get more wealth than everyone in the world!”

“Sir, don’t let the boss hear you say that!” One of the gunners begged in shock as almost all are baffled of the man’s revealed hatred for their boss, they are unaware of a figure appearing on the safe box from out of nowhere, right as the leader huffed an angry scoff and continue to complain about his _boss_. “What’s so terrifying about that brat?! A child like him using his so-called charisma to force people to work with him, when someone older than him like me should have the authority to run the demon power plan! Does he think that he’s more capable than me?!”

“Bakudō #1: Sai!” Kyōka Suigetsu chanted with a sway of her arm to point her index and middle finger at the group who heard her voice and almost turn around before the group reacts in dismay, except for Kemp who was slightly surprise, of both their arms instantly thrown and lock themselves behind their backs by an unknown but strong force, bringing the leader to scream in shock while everyone including the demons noticed the newcomer on the safe holding their hosts inside, just as everyone witness Kemp successfully pull his arms out of Kido spell and turn around with his right hand reaching to his sword. “What the hell!? Kemp! I command you to fight that whore!”

Kyōka Suigetsu hopped off the safe with her hand holding the sword form of _her Zanpakutō_ for both spirit and swordsman to quickly sprint towards each other while pulling out their swords from its sheaths and clash their blades against each other, no soon after she purposely nullifies the Bakudō for the men too feel the invisible force no longer binding their wrists together…and dark crimson smoke erupted from the bottom gap of the safe for Dij to materialize and appear, bringing the leader to again bark an order to the other men in fury. “Men! Protect me and kill that demon!”

‘ ** _What a fucking bitch!/_** _Ugh, so glad Sōsuke’s never like that._ ’ Dij and Kyōka Suigetsu thought their repulsion for the leader’s cowardice as the former move her lower monstrous arms in front of her in an X and block all the bullets shot by the gunners while Kyōka Suigetsu continues to fight with Kemp in rapid strikes of their blades.

As the battle just started, none would have noticed Aizen quickly run up the stairs and watch with bewilderment of the fight before he watches his Zanpakutō spirit fighting against Kemp until the swordsman and spirit realized the brunette beside them, catching the former’s surprise but also amazement in his eyes as both men hear Kyōka Suigetsu calling out to Aizen in alarm. “Sōsuke! They’re in the safe!”

Managed to catch a glimpse of the same man alive instead of dying from drowning and running towards the safe, the cowering leader of the group react of his reappearance in shock and anger to almost call out any of the men despite they are currently fighting and shooting against the strange woman and demon, but a gigantic clawed hand made of smoke grabbed and wrap it’s entire giant claws around his body to make him scream his fear until he was lifted to be hovering in front of the smoke-formed demon, stopping his men from shooting out of fear of killing their superior despite the latter boldly rebuke of their leader.

“ ** _Shut the fuck up, coward!_** ” The man shakes in terror from the demon’s raspy voice hissing its ferocity and stares its disgusting glowing red eyes at him before it instantly and remorselessly threw one of its lower arms holding the leader and remove its claws off of him, sending him flying straight towards the cage containing the demons…

And break the door against his back by the demon’s strength for Infernale and Tank to quickly use their sizes and push the remaining pieces of the cages away from them, with Shetani using its snake body to quickly coil around the leader in a tight grip especially his neck to make him choke.

Ignoring the other demons and Kyōka Suigetsu fighting against Iblis Jinn’s men, Aizen first glare at the dial with surprise before he presses his left ear against the side of the dial and starts twisting both sides to hopefully get it unlocked with the combination, although the increasing sounds of the demons and humans fighting against each other and the leader’s crying his orders to help him from Nuru’s coils are affecting his progress and strike his nerves to grimace in irritation…

“STOP FOR A SECOND!” Everyone present quickly stopped in shock from Aizen demanding in fury when he resumes twisting the dial for a few seconds until a loud click alerted Aizen of his success, bringing the other people behind him to resume their fight as well right as Aizen pull the safe open and catch the four demon-bound humans’ surprise and happiness of seeing Aizen alive and helping them escape again.

“Everyone, get outta here!” Aizen commanded as he quickly grabs and holds Khaira on his arms for he, Nuru, Marshal, and Brad to start running out of the safe…until it was swiftly closed shut with them inside again!

“No one leaves this ship, if it’s the last thing I do!” The leader of the group choked in anger after managing to escape Shetani and closed the safe shut but he did not manage locking it when the other demons and Kyōka Suigetsu, horrified and furious of the old man’s actions, quickly proceed to take down all of them by Shetani speedily slither towards the leader and again grabbed him by the end of its tail around his neck before quickly throw him off his feet and sent flying to any of his gunners, with Dij moving the same lower arm to grab the safe’s door by sinking her claws through the steel and forcefully pull the door out of its frame for the prisoners to run out.

Tank start grabbing one with each hands and throw them towards the safe before repeating his methods until every single gunner are trampled inside the open safe for Infernale to instantly open its mouth and instantly shoot a wave of magma at the safe, sealing it shut with the gunners screaming their pain inside with hardened lava as soon as the phoenix demon finished its last attack.

“Bakudō #4: Hainawa!” Kyōka Suigetsu chanted as everyone watch crackling yellow energy around manifesting around her hands before she throw her hands forward for the light taking shape of a rope soar towards Kemp and tie it around his giant body in different directions, catching both Kemp’s surprise and the remaining leader’s horror of seeing his men defeated and everyone now turning their ferocity to him.

“Wait! I’ll pay you to not kill me! The brat Iblis Jinn’s the one you should kill! Kill Kemp! He tried to drown your friend!” The coward begged with fear and point a finger at Aizen as everyone stare at him with disgust for his method of escaping the consequences of his actions, with Aizen turning around and see Kemp reacting to the lie by snorting his dissatisfied smile at his traitorous boss before the brunette glared back to the man with anger. “No, you forced him to drop me.”

“You not only want to betray your leader responsible for our torment, but want us to kill your men. You truly are a pathetic dog!” Nuru condemned the man in a sneer with a quick glimpse of her demon wrapping around her waist and resting its chin on her right shoulder to glance at its host with a blank expression for her words just as Brad turn his head over his right shoulder to command Tank with a scowl for earlier. “Tank. Help a brother out and throw them down to the basement!”

“Alright, sweetheart!” Tank agreed with a chuckle as Aizen, Khaira, Marshal, Nuru, Brad, and Kemp watch the robot demon walking towards the _mastermind_ and lift him off the deck with his hands to hear him scream his pleas, with Infernale assisting to help by flying around the safe containing the man’s former men inside for the _cage_ to hover off the deck and follow the phoenix demon flying down to the open door and stairs leading to the ship’s storage basement with Tank following after the firebird demon.

Now that the first of Iblis Jinn’s worker has been settled, Aizen, Khaira, Marshal, Nuru, Brad, and Kyōka Suigetsu release a sigh in relief with Shetani, and Dij seemingly follows suit yet Aizen slowly turn around and stood in front of Kemp, who glances up from sitting on the deck and give him a soft, confident smile when the brunette asked the swordsman. “I could’ve sworn that you apologized to me before he made you drop me in the sea…I had a feeling you don’t want me dead.”

“That is true. I never thought of meeting a man who openly admits his past crimes and torture, which I can see your agony and fear but also determination to redeem in your eyes, I was furious of what that foolish chicken did. But I’m glad to see you alive, Aizen wasn’t it? My name is Evan; Evan Kemp.” Kemp, or Evan, responded with a nod as Aizen listen with little surprise of the information yet a tap of a finger from Khaira on his shoulder brought him to glance at the child and see her nodding her head at his left for him to look over his shoulders and see Nuru, Shetani, Marshal, and Brad staring at him with a concerned scowl…and he knows why.

“Everyone. I’m sorry for not telling you all that I used to be a murderer. But I’m telling the truth that I regret my actions from endless torture by my former people to break me, and I sincerely want to help get Khaira home before meeting all of you. I hope you won’t mind me joining.” Aizen apologized in sadness after turning around with his back to Evan to confess again, with Kyōka Suigetsu looking at the others with a sad scowl as well.

But to both her and Aizen’s surprise, Marshal, Nuru, and Brad quickly gave a calm smile when the former raised his right arm and rest his elbow on Aizen’s shoulder, nearly knocking the brunette over. “Don’t worry, homme. We understand zat you want zo help us, plus Nuru said that ve are no different from each other, and we must stick zogether to go back to our homes!”

“Precisely.” Nuru nodded in agreement as Brad silently nod as well before Kyōka Suigetsu watches the former two walking closer to assure her master of his reasons to help them with a soft pat on the back and the one called Khaira quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with sadness for earlier with Aizen softly rubbing her back with his hand.

Watching her master expressing genuine emotions instead of the false serenity concealing his disdain and ambitions during his crimes until his imprisonment, Kyōka Suigetsu quickly smiled back to her master and cheered in her mind. ‘ _I’m so proud of you, Sōsuke! I guess using Bankai to send you back here is a good idea, after all…thank you…_ ’

**Character Infos!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the mysterious woman is revealed to be the manifestation of Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu (following the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc), here's a trivia about my headcanon Bankai that was used in Chapter 3:
> 
> Kyōka Mizu Ojo No Hansha: Tokinoumi (Reflection of the Water Princess: Sea of Time): It was inspired by two things; 
> 
> 1) the name Kyōka Mizu Ojo No Hansha from the 'alternate' chapter of Chapter 688 (https://www.reddit.com/r/bleach/comments/9bzody/bleach_688_fan_made_aizen_bankai_part2/) 
> 
> 2) The idea of going back to a specific time (In this case, Kyōka Suigetsu taking Aizen back to the last place the former remembered, which is meeting Khaira from Chapter 1 and '4' and so on.) Also inspired by this one: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924287/chapters/39929484)
> 
> Weird explanation but whatever.


	9. A Promise to Trust

“Okay, Hatarakite. I got here as soon as I could, so what’s so important to call me from my barracks right after dinner?” An irritated voice grumbled with a sigh as a Soul Reapers walked inside one of Squad 4’s empty medical rooms where one of its squad members is found sitting on top of a bed waiting for his friends’ arrival until the swift slam of the wooden floor caught his attention when he notices only one of their friends have arrived, familiar to be the leader of Mūken’s guards and Aizen’s abuser.

But seeing the man instead of the entire group, the healer of Mūken’s guards, Hatarakite, react with confusion when he asked his _leader_ of the others’ absence with his right hand hidden inside the pocket of his shihakushō. “Where're the others, Yūichiro?”

Yuichiro’s face scrunched in a furious sneer as he remembers the reason of his group’s absence to look away from his friend for a few seconds, catching the other’s confusion for the silence, before he looks back to the surprisingly sadistic healer of Squad 4. “Dogekkin couldn’t come because he’s still traumatized from Captain Byakuya pissed at him for joining us beating the bitch, while Futoshi and Hirokazu were forced to _apprehend_ the violent prisoners from fighting each other in Mūken without their Zanpakutōs, and Kumakichi…Captain Kenpachi fucking aced him.”

Hatarakite frowned in anger and disgust of the response like his friend expressing his disappointment as well, while not showing sympathy for their friends’ absence with a roll of his eyes for the mention of the group’s _pussycat_. “Oh. Make sense Dogekkin would be distraught from his captain. Pretty boy but with the attitude of a noble prick. Can’t see why you want that brat to fuck the bitch with us for 8,000 years?”

“Also thinkin’ about that, myself. I guess his reason’s the same as those other guys; jealously to the handsome bitches. Anyway, you haven’t answered my question, Hatara.” Yuichiro complained with a shake of his head for regretting why he even thinks of recruiting that wimpy blueberry-haired man of Squad 6, as initially they see Dogekkin as abusive and demanding as they are when they tortured their _former_ prisoner to make him scream and beg for their _mercy_ but as the years go by, they realized that the boy is a wuss to his captain who is as handsome and powerful as Aizen was before Yuichiro sealed his powers off.

Back to the present topic, Yuichiro questioned his friend with a tired scowl and a scratch the back of his head with a hand as he noticed Hatarakite quickly curl his lips in a devilish smirk, the same smirk he would see his friend when he brutally tortures Aizen with the sex toys, whip, and branding marks which both impress yet terrify Yuichiro when he first met the flamboyant member of Squad 4 and he still does, before he unhurriedly pulls his hand out of his pocket and shows the Soul Reaper of Squad 11 and Mūken what he was holding this whole time.

Seeing that object again immediately surprised Yuichiro to blink his eyes and point a finger at the object and demand his best friend with astonishment. “Wait. How did you…”

“Had a few drinks when I saw the captain passed out at the bar. This fell off his pocket so I took it and run off when the others quickly help him back on his feet.” Hatarakite answered with a few waves of his hand holding the familiar mirror as Yuichiro slowly walk towards him for the other to hand him the mirror when the one responsible for Aizen’s torturous imprisonment in the past glare at his reflection on the small mirror, a sadistic smile flashed on his mouth for the thought he just collected in his mind of what he could do with it thanks to his friend… “Hatara, remind me to fucking kiss you later!” Yuichiro cheered.

“Then find me a room and heavy ass booze first before you do. Unfortunately, I tried checking if it could bring me to the past and get that bitch, but all I got was a message saying ‘ **Go fuck yourself, asshole** ’. So that means this mirror only works as a security camera.” Hatarakite responded with a sarcastic grin with Yuichiro flashing a seductive wink for knowing what does he really want which shall be given as promised later, before he listens to his friend explaining the mirror’s usage with a furious glower and a slump of his shoulders.

Yet, that does not surprise nor upset Yuichiro when he gently slaps his friend’s shoulder and get his surprise.

“Hey, don’t worry about that slut! What matters’ that WE can watch him die from that little brat that wants to _help_ him change!” Yuichiro assured with a sarcastic tone of mentioning the child the two are aware of who is being referred to, for Yuichiro to quickly smiled his cruel pleasure back to his friend just as he notices the mirror begin to illuminate a slow glow of white light.

“And it looks like we’re in.” Hatarakite noted as the two quickly shield their eyes with their arms from the blinding light that fills the room for seconds before the shift of sounds from silence into the familiar loud chants of seagulls honking above their heads attracted the two Soul Reapers of Mūken to slowly blink their eyes and lower their arms to see where could Aizen be heading right now.

Instead of the Squad 4 barracks, Yuichiro and Hatarakite glance around the surroundings and found themselves standing on a deck of a gigantic dark orange and black cruise ship sailing through the sea in such fast speed, with the dark blue sky and darker blue clouds blanketing, and the first thing they notice in front of them is no one but their former prisoner standing beside one of the two steps with his back facing them and looking over the sea, his arms crossed against the railings.

Accompanying him is a tall woman with her face concealed by a visor and veil, long green hair, wearing a green dress that shows her shoulders, collarbone, and the middle of her torso and long detached sleeves past her hands, and a sheathed katana strapped on the left side of her waist with a string.

‘ _There you are, bitch. Where the hell are you going on this ship?_ ’ Yuichiro grinned his anger at the oblivious brunette he tortured before his eyes, since the two are aware this is a virtual scene of the _past_ , seeing him still displaying the countless, severe blemishes and wounds they inflicted on him for 20,000 years covering his entire skinny frame while he continues to stare at the distance with sorrow which must have caught the woman’s attention to ask Aizen with concern, making him turn his head in surprise when this woman almost walk away to the inside of the ship. “Sōsuke? What’s the matter? Are you feeling well? Do you want me to get you something?”

“N-No, no, no, no, no! I-It’s okay, Kyōka Suigetsu!” Aizen hastily turns around and shake his arms with shock to stop the woman from walking away, with Yuichiro and Hatarakite noticing his voice has a tiny silver of confidence returning instead of the meek tone they and the others forced him to do during his time in Mūken, although Yuichiro seems to realize something about this woman and what did Aizen call her only for him and his friend to continue watching the scene when the brunette slowly turn around in the same position before and release a sigh.

“I-It’s just… I still can’t believe this happened. Humans torturing themselves to have demons bound and fight for them, escaping from their captors by a two-year-old girl from another country, and I’m the only one of the Soul Society who witnessed and even volunteer to help a few of them return to their homes by the same girl…” Aizen recalled with this ‘Kyōka Suigetsu’ and secretly his abusers listening to his exclamation as the ex-prisoner faintly move his head to the side and face the woman with a faint sad smile showing his gratitude. “…A-All because you rescued me from the hell I had to endure for an eternity. Thank you, Kyōka Suigetsu.”

‘ _Wait, that bitch was the Ryōka!?_ ’ The _hidden_ Soul Reapers realized in surprise that quickly transitioned into fury when they glare at Kyōka Suigetsu who respond to Aizen’s exclamation by grabbing each side of her dress with her sleeve-covered hands and give him a proper curtsey.

“As your materialized Zanpakutō, I must protect my master…even if you ignore and accidentally disintegrated me from your crimes.” Kyōka Suigetsu acknowledged with a warm tone of happiness even as far as chuckling the last part mentioning Aizen’s revealed materialized Zanpakutō’s _death_ at the end of the Winter War to release a shudder out of the shocked brunette while Hatarakite and Yuichiro first glance at each other with suspicion of his Zanpakutō spirit’s true appearance, as from what they remembered from that day she had a different form when she helped Aizen escape, yet the two quickly presume that she used her and Aizen’s Shikai Kanzen Sainin to use his illusions.

“U-um, Kyōka Suigetsu? C-can I ask you something…how? H-how did you manage to come back and help me escape? I…I left you for dead...A-and I thought that I don’t need you when Ichigo Kurosaki defeated me.” Aizen enquired once he calms down to express his sadness and regret towards Kyōka Suigetsu who corrected her posture to stand straight and close her hands in front of her legs, the question brought the materialized spirit to first look at the deck with Aizen staring at her with a raise of an eyebrow in confusion and concern before Kyōka Suigetsu seemingly looks back to her owner and start her explanation. “Alright. I’ll tell you, Sōsuke. It all started…when we were defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki…”

* * *

_It was excruciating to feel herself slowly fading away from getting hit by Ichigo Kurosaki’s final Getsuga Tensho, Mugetsu, as Kyōka Suigetsu screamed her pain as well as calling out Sōsuke’s name to check if he’s still alive or has he perished before her._

_At first, she can sense that despite the attack could have destroyed them completely, Sōsuke is alive and currently being healed by the Hogyoku which granted Kyōka Suigetsu’s relief for his creation until she heard Sōsuke declaring to Ichigo Kurosaki who is starting to lose all of his Reiatsu and on his knees before her master. ‘The Hōgyoku has determined…that I will have no longer need for a Zanpakutō!’_

_“W-What…” Kyōka Suigetsu froze in dismay of what she heard from Sōsuke, who has just lost himself and his battle but now showing his insanity with that monstrously grin while he continues to state that he has going stronger and having no need for a Zanpakutō just as Kyōka Suigetsu can feel herself broken apart for real, feeling her senses and mind has started to black out like her vision. ‘S-Sōsuke…’ Kyōka Suigetsu whispered her master’s name one last time with betrayal hissing through her voice…_

_“Hello.” A sudden, foreign voice of a young woman speaking calmly snap Kyōka Suigetsu up to blink her eyes underneath her visor and release a startled gasp when she realized she can feel herself moving like she is alive again but standing in an unfamiliar place for her to turn around while looking around the surroundings in disbelief of where she is. Is this Hell? If this is Hell, shouldn’t Sōsuke be here even though he just mentioned he doesn’t need her? If it is, this looks NOTHING like the Hell she and others envisioned._

_It appears to be a throne room with only one giant throne holding one person who could be the owner of the voice._

_‘A child?’ Kyōka Suigetsu assumed with the confusion of seeing a young woman possibly around her twenties or younger, still seeing her and everyone but Sōsuke as children, with unusual colored hair, a mask concealing her face like Kyōka but the former is wearing a full mask while the latter is a visor and veil, wears a sleeveless shirt and matching skirt to her bare feet, and sitting with her legs and feet not on the ground but on the seat of her throne cross-legged._

_“Hi. How’re you feeling after death?” The young woman asked with her calm amusement bearing a tint of curiosity as Kyōka Suigetsu first look left to right to see that the two are the only ones present before she looks at the possible ruler of this ‘realm’. “Who are you? Where am I?”_

_“Not allowed to say my name, but I am a creator deity on my world and someone who focuses on meeting dead people before deciding to either put it in my world or kick it to another creator deity’s realm. Right now, you’re in my realm and we are talking whenever or not, if I will let you reborn.” The girl answered with a nonchalant tone as Kyōka Suigetsu reacts in surprise of the straightforward response, indicating the truth of her words that she is supposedly a God of her world, for her to quickly yet subtly bow back to be courteous. “Forgive me. I apologize for assuming that you are an enemy and that you want to torture me for my master’s plans.”_

_“It’s okay, I get that a lot from the other souls before they ended up pissing their pants for what I do to annoying fucks. As for your master, I should also tell you this…that while we’re talking and waiting for you to open your eyes, time in your world is accelerating faster from years to more than thousands of years. Right now, it’s been 12,000 years since the Winter War and it’s not going good for him.” The girl elucidated with a nod to assure the first part towards Kyōka Suigetsu who sighed in relief although the allusion of other souls receiving her punishment brought her to be reminded of how Sōsuke would do if any of the Arrancars failed his orders._

_The revelation of the time in ‘her’ world and the mention of both 12,000 years since the Winter War and something not going good for Sōsuke caught all of Kyōka Suigetsu’s attention to gasp in disbelief and quickly glare back at the masked girl with worry hidden behind her own ‘mask’. “What? 12,000 years? Then, what happened to Sōsuke!? Is he in Hell!? Or what did the Soul Society do to him!?”_

_he masked girl said nothing after listening to her pleas as Kyōka Suigetsu watch the former slowly lift her right arm and hover in front of her with a faint movement of her hand, just as the Zanpakutō spirit witness a flash of red and a rectangular, holographic screen materialized in front of her for the screen to show a video…_

_The sounds of a familiar voice screaming in agony and what she is watching from the said screen quickly answer Kyōka Suigetsu’s pleas but not what she is hoping to know when she reacts with horror from a man getting pummeled in such physical and sexual torture she nor no one should have seen and bear. “_

_Sōsuke!” Kyōka Suigetsu screamed with her sleeve-covered hands reach towards her mouth and veil._

_“As soon as he was sentenced to Mukēn for 20,000 years, initially a few thousand years earlier if he didn’t mock the fucking Central 46, his guard forcefully stamped the seal used to seal a Soul Reaper’s powers off in hellish pain before he started beating and fucking the shit outta him, and now with his new fuckboys…all of the guard’s actions are accepted by the Central 46 to break Aizen’s mind and soul to be a sex doll.” The masked creator deity explained with disgust as Kyōka Suigetsu listen but not looking anyway but the virtual screen showcasing ALL of Sōsuke’s torment by his guards since the beginning of his sentence, including the horrible sight of the guards whipping and branding him with burning irons all over his now blemished, pale body for his blood while he screams._

_Then, Kyōka Suigetsu notices the recent scene shows Aizen’s body on the dirty floor of his cells, bleeding and crying through his blindfold that never takes off from his eyes at all since the first day, making Kyōka slowly shake her head in dismay, sadness, and pain for the worst he has been enduring until she listens to Sōsuke sobbing and trying to scream as loud as he can with his cries. “Kyōka…Suigetsu…_ _I’m sorry…I’m sorry Kyōka Suigetsu! I wish…you didn't die! I wish you’re still with me! I wish to go back…”_

_“Sōsuke…” Kyōka Suigetsu whispered her sadness of watching her ‘former’ master revealing his despair by an eternity of hell, immediately forgetting the words she heard him said of not wanting his Zanpakutō when she quickly take a step forward and walk through the virtual screen, breaking into fragile glass upon contact in the process which she care less._

_“Please! Let me go back to my world! Let me go to Mūken and save Sōsuke! I can use my Bankai, Kyōka Mizu Ojo No Hansha: Tokinoumi, to take him back to the past and make sure he won’t endure this hell again!” Kyōka Suigetsu begged in sadness and anger hissing in her voice with a hand placed on her chest, thinking nothing but getting Sōsuke out of Mūken and Soul Society._

_“Are you sure? Because if you go back just to not let him experience hell, he will end up repeating his crimes which will lead him to get defeated and arrested for the second time. Also, didn’t he believe he doesn’t need a Zanpakutō?” The masked creator mused with little confusion and slowly slump her back against the throne as her questions stopped Kyōka Suigetsu from demanding her to accept her pleas, shock flashed underneath her ‘mask’ for the truth of the other’s words._

_True, Sōsuke did say he doesn’t need her no thanks to the Hōgyoku fused in him not only to increase his powers and Reiatsu skyrocketed but render him immortal, but Kyōka Suigetsu can see that Sōsuke’s mind is not immortal at all for him to easily break and lose himself during his incarceration._ _And, despite her futile attempts to make sure he will not become a heartless monster yet follow his orders to see if Sōsuke’s promise of a new Soul Society would come in fruition until now, Kyōka Suigetsu immediately state her reason she just thought off to the other and get the latter to listen._

_“…Yes, I know that Sōsuke claimed that he doesn’t need me, and perhaps he grew powerful without me if he wasn’t treated like a slaughtered animal. And perhaps that you are right that he will repeat his actions if I rescue him now. But…regardless, I am still his Zanpakutō and a part of him. So if I couldn’t be there to rescue him from hell, then who will save that fallen angel? Or are you as heartless as the Soul Society to leave him to rot?”_

_“…Nope. I would be heartless to complete assholes who believe it’s okay to torture and kill their people for selfish reasons, but since Aizen has broken down to regret his actions, that’s all I need for him to be rescued. Also, I fucking hate the Central 46 for their corruption to the Soul Society, so what better way to piss them off than rescue Aizen and help him redeem? Redeeming souls and give them a better life in my world is my job anyway! So if you managed to get him redeemed, I’ll give him a place in my world.” The masked girl responded with a shake of her head and exclaim in confidence and kindness as Kyōka Suigetsu reacts in bewilderment of her surprisingly kind thoughts in her vulgar language, sensing she is genuine to help her save Sōsuke, Kyōka Suigetsu reclaims the happiness she secretly lost during her time with Sōsuke’s ambitions with a quick bow. “Thank you so much! I promise I will help Sōsuke redeem before allowing you to help him!”_

_"_ _You’re welcome. And it’s good to have this talk…because it’s now already a thousand years before the end of his ‘initial’ sentence.” The unnamed creator acknowledged with a nod with Kyōka Suigetsu looking up to see another red virtual screen conjuring in front of its caster right as she heard the former calculating the quick time speed for the mention of ‘initial sentence’ with a suddenly serious tone from the other’s voice, alerting Kyōka Suigetsu to enquire the masked creator deity with confusion slowly shifting into concern. “Initial…sentence?”…_

* * *

“…It was when I was horrified to find out that the Central 46 decided to extend your sentence, that I asked the masked creator deity to send me to the Soul Society by appearing inside the Underground Prison on the day you were supposed to be released. Without being detected, I killed one of the female guards and took her form before helping you escape from getting punished.” Kyōka Suigetsu concluded her story with sadness to Aizen and, unknown to the two, his two _ghostly_ abusers with both former Soul Reaper and his Zanpakutō spirit sitting on the deck right as she started explaining with Aizen expressing shock and sadness during the story.

He couldn’t believe it; that Kyōka Suigetsu heard him proclaim he doesn’t need her and thought he meant it after his defeat, when in fact he did not know that the Hōgyoku rejected him at the cost of destroying Kyōka Suigetsu until her resurrection.

Now he genuinely feels regret of what he said that day when he can feel his eyes starting to water and choke his sadness while wrapping his arms around his legs in a hug. “K…K-Kyōka…I’m sorry…I’m sorry for saying I don’t need you that day. I didn’t mean it!”

“Don’t worry, Sōsuke. Even if you do mean that, I’ll still be your Zanpakutō…broken or not. What matters’ that I took you out from hell and send us to the past, only to witness a disgusting event such as humans torturing their kind in a demonic experiment. That explains how your new friend has a similar wavelength of Reiatsu as yours.” Kyōka Suigetsu assured with a soothing voice when she leans closer to her master and planted her right sleeve-covered hand on Aizen’s head, like a mother comforting her sad child which Yūichiro and Hatarakite noticed to think with a crude scoff of seeing Aizen responding to that gesture with a faint smile and a tint of red flashing on his cheeks. ‘ _Wow, the bitch’s Zanpakutō’s like his damn mother! How on hell did she help him do his crimes?_ ’

Aizen slowly looking away from his Zanpakutō spirit with a sad glower and sluggishly reach his left hand through the pocket of his dirty, black shorts for Kyōka Suigetsu to stop ruffling and remove her hand off his head.

“K-Kyōka Suigetsu. Can I ask you…to keep this during this journey?” Aizen asked with sadness as he softly pulls his hand off his pocket, his fingers initially curled his hand in a fist holding a small object before he slowly opens his hand and reveals what he was holding, immediately catching his abusers’ surprise of recognizing the object while Kyōka Suigetsu releases a soft gasp of astonishment to also check that he is holding the familiar orb before he gently places it on his Zanpakutō spirit’s sleeved hands.

“I asked Dij to help me remove it and weaken the seal on my back before Khaira and I met the others, to help get my powers and Reiatsu back. She wanted to remove it painlessly, but I asked her not too because I felt that I deserve to be punished like the torment from Mūken. Also, Dij told me that by the end of this journey or even before that, all of my Reiatsu will grow increasingly more than before I was defeated…hopefully I will keep it before I will die and go to this new world the nice girl from your story promised.”

“Sōsuke.” Kyōka Suigetsu gasped as she glances at the dull blue Hōgyoku with Aizen expressing a faint, nervous smile and his secret abusers stare at their prisoner with surprise and vehemence for what happened before them, realizing that Aizen’s chest does not have the Hōgyoku fused since the beginning until now.

‘ _What? That’s not possible!_ ’ Yūichiro thought in fury of such nonsense that Aizen willingly removes the Hōgyoku and possibly his immortality just to have all of his Kidō and Reiryoku back as well as also die with it. He had made sure that the seal he forcefully stamped on Aizen’s back to seal or throw his powers and Reiatsu off is effective to be permanent without fail.

So there’s no way that a demon like that brat’s or anyone’s in this time can help him remove the powerful seal. ‘ _That bitch’s not even worth shit! And those damn demons don’t have hearts, just like him!_ ’

“An excellent idea.” An icy English voice of a man spoke behind Yūichiro and Hatarakite with confidence as the two almost turn around when a giant presence walked through them and show himself to Aizen and his Zanpakutō spirit.

“Holy shit! This guy’s bigger than Kumakichi!” Hatarakite commented in astonishment or shock from seeing the sudden appearance of the tallest man the two spies have ever seen, not even their giant friend who also abused Aizen in Mūken could surpass him in height and muscled yet lean build.

Walking around to the side, the two Soul Reapers sees the newcomer is a young and handsome man with seemingly faded grey eyeshadow around his eyes, back-length pale blue hair in a low ponytail and the remaining strands over his left shoulder, and wears a skin-tight black T-shirt, matching baggy pants under the long blue cloth around his waist and reaching to his combat boots from behind, and holds a sheathed katana at his left hip.

Immediately after this giant’s arrival, Aizen’s Zanpakutō spirit swiftly rise and quickly grab the katana version of his Zanpakutō, as she grasps the Hōgyoku in her other sleeve-covered hand, with Aizen watching his spirit walking towards and about to fight the other man with horror before he hastily climbs to stand and quickly stood in front of Kyōka Suigetsu and outstretch his arms, also stopping the giant man from grabbing his sword. “W-Wait, wait, wait, wait! Don’t kill him, Kyōka! I already said dropping me at the sea was not Evan’s intention!”

“He did what?” Yūichiro and Hatarakite muttered in confusion and little anger for what Aizen said as Kyōka Suigetsu glare at her master to notify him with confusion in her voice. “But Sōsuke, even if that coward didn’t push him to drown you earlier, he’s part of the men fighting for an organization that tortured the world in the demon experiment…”

“I fooled Iblis Jinn and his men to believe that I was broken from the experiment to serve him. Twas’ a petty disappointment I have to endure for acting like a weakling but it would be a matter of time before I could slay them with my sword for what they did to us.” The man Aizen called him Evan admitted with a scoff out of his sneer as Aizen and Kyōka Suigetsu turn their heads to face him with the former expression surprise when the people _present_ on the deck listening to the man continue to explain his reason.

“I have been trying to correct the others and their demons that I do not desire to hunt everyone for Iblis Jinn’s name. Well, that and the fact I am interested in you since you revealed to us as a former murderer. Seeing the despair and pain in your eyes as well as trying to reclaim the anger and confidence you once lost in your voice when you told that fool why you want to help your comrades, even though you are an outsider that would have nothing to do with it…I find myself fallen for you, Aizen.”

Silence filled the air right after Evan finished his sentence with the noticeable serene smile flashing on his face at Aizen at the end of his confession for the slightly surprised Soul Reapers to shift their attention from Evan to Aizen to see him slowly widen his left brown eye as his right bloodshot black eye subtly follow but not as much as his other from Yuichiro occasionally punch Aizen by the right eye out of his sadistic delight, for Aizen to respond to Evan’s confession about him…

“WHAT?!” Aizen and Kyōka Suigetsu screamed their disbelief as Evan subtly blink his light blue eyes in a faint surprise of the reaction, especially Yūichiro and Hatarakite were shocked of seeing someone confessing to THEIR sex slave, even as Kyōka Suigetsu swiftly pulls _her Zanpakutō_ out of its sheath and hold her arm and blade inches closer to Evan’s face to demand the latter with indignation in her voice while Aizen stares at his Zanpakutō spirit in fright from the sudden threat yet Evan did not flinch from nearly had his face impaled with that calm sneer on his face. “Are you one that seduces someone with lust and manipulation to break him any further? Sōsuke used to manipulate those before killing them until he was defeated. And don’t you think I’ll let you ravage Sōsuke like those cretins who tormented him in his incarceration!”

“Kyōka, there’s no need to be defensive and want to kill him! Still, I have to agree about Evan trying to manipulate me with lust.” Aizen hastily tries to assure his Zanpakutō spirit with fear of her revealed intention to kill Evan, or anyone who will try to hurt him due to his hell, as the two spies of the Soul Society first glare at Aizen and Kyōka Suigetsu with little anger for the latter referring to them as cretins before they turn their attentions to Evan and see him not showing anything but the calm sneer for the implication when he softly pushes the Zanpakutō away from his face with a hand.

“I am not someone who prefers to manipulate people unless necessary, but I am aware of how Aizen was tortured, if not for your young friend using one of her powers to reveal the truth. As for seducing Aizen with lust, I rather ask for his permission if it is alright, unlike those _losers_ Khaira told me about. We were just thinking of how should we make them suffer for what you did, by reenacting the deaths from Disney Snow White to Tarzan.” Evan admitted with a subtle shake of his head and a noticeable tone of outrage hissing through his lips for the revelation as well, although Aizen is shown perplexed for his honesty before shifting into disappointment for something he said when Kyōka Suigetsu turn her shielded face towards her master.

“Disney? What is that, Sōsuke?” Kyōka Suigetsu enquired in confusion.

“According to Khaira on her birthday last night, it’s some family movies with the most terrifying death scenes for its villains. I was horrified that Khaira thought of such frightening methods to torment my abusers, for someone who turned two and got a demon. But I still don’t want ANYONE to be tortured and killed with these deaths because of what happened to me!” Aizen sighed with a tired scowl as Evan, Kyōka Suigetsu, and secretly Yūichiro and Hatarakite listen to his explanation with the latter two also express relief that despite they abused him like hell, Aizen does _NOT_ want them to suffer especially by reenacting the Disney villains death, since Yūiricho and Hatarakite have watched every single Disney movie during their movie dates during Aizen’s imprisonment so they know what type of deaths his friend mean.

Yet Evan’s sneer darkened for the disagreement when he wonders his response. “I would think that if not for the Disney deaths, I could command my demon to aid you with your revenge by drowning your enemies…Delmar.”

As soon as he called out a name, everyone heard a demonic cry ringing the air and the violent waves splashing at each side of the ship’s base for Evan, Aizen, and Kyōka Suigetsu to nearly falling over on the deck just as the ship stops for everyone to witness a large flash of blue ejecting from the sea at the side of the ship and emerge on the sky to fall towards the ship and instantly fly around the top deck of the cruise ship until it stops and float closer to Evan’s side.

Staring at what just appeared with bewilderment for a few seconds, Aizen's eyes widen in horror at the creature before them caught the Soul Reapers’ attention when they glare at the beast with astonishment as well.

“What the hell is that? Is it a demon?” Hatarakite gasped in surprise of seeing the most giant serpent-looking pale blue slug beast with no eyes, and glowing black margins, mantles and spikes on its back as everyone watch the eyeless sea slug demon slowly lower it's head closer to Evan’s right side when he leisurely stroke his hand against his revealed demon’s head to release a soft inaudible noise from the other.

“I am aware that your sword almost killed my demon to save you from under the sea, but I forgive her because of my interests with you, Aizen.” Evan stated with a grin of seeing Aizen glaring at the sea demon with his mouth gaping wide in horror and alarm before everyone watch Evan leisurely walk away from his demon and stood in front of Aizen, alerting Kyōka Suigetsu to hastily step back with a startled gasp…

Aizen instantly scream in shock from being lifted off the floor and gently landed on Evan’s right shoulder with a muscled arm wrapped over his waist for the giant demon to look at the masked Zanpakutō spirit with a serene smile or frown.

“Forgive me for the abrupted time, but I would like to treat Aizen better than his abusive losers.” Evan offered for everyone to again react in horror of the direct offer with Yūichiro and Hatarakite fuming in irritation for the rude name they were given for their actions just as Aizen demand Evan with a few stutters and his bruised face flashed red out of fear of the possibility of what will he receive…even if it is obvious.

“W-wa-wa-wa-wait, Evan! W-What do you mean you want to treat me better!?” But instead of responding, Evan calmly turns around and walk towards the automatic doors leading to the inside of the ship while ignoring Aizen screaming and frantically moving his arms and legs, banging his fists on the other’s back to escape but no avail when the doors closed after they disappeared, while Kyōka Suigetsu hastily run after them but Evan’s demon instantly slide to the door and stopped her from pursuing forward just as Yūichiro and Hatarakite watch the entire virtual plane shifting and transitioning colors around them to indicate a new scene of what is happening.

“Are we gonna watch the bitch getting what he _wants_?” Hatarakite asked with his sadism slipping in his anger and surprise of watching the _scene_ transitioning as the thought of watching Aizen getting raped by that giant beast of a man quickly change Yūichiro’s thoughts and emotion from anger during the whole scene into surprise and lust in his manic grin when he responds with a quiet ‘Hell yeah, man!’ before the two observe the colors has stopped to find themselves not on the top deck but inside a spacious bedroom, where what they saw and hear confirm their suspicions to react with surprise, anger, and jealously.

On one of the two beds, with their clothes freed from their bodies and mingle on the other bed, Aizen is found lying his back on the sheets and pillow under his head and releasing nothing but moans, gasps, and whimpers from Evan kneeling at the end of the bed with his forearms and elbows pinning the other’s scarred and burnt legs apart and pleasuring the bruised organ with his mouth bobbing up and down in vigorous sucks, staring at Aizen’s face with his icy blue eyes and his long hair was loose from being tied in a ponytail to nearly shroud his face with the long strands.

“E- Eva – ah! Evan! I – I’m gonna…” Aizen moaned with tears flowing out of his eyes closed shut and his hands gripped the pillow from behind as Evan continues to suck, which Yūiricho and Hatarakite immediately watch with disgust as it would be Aizen sucking any of their dicks and making him choke until _death_ instead of anyone giving him sexual pleasure.

Seeing someone who admits he is interested with their former slave and give him that pleasure is considered a _traitor_ to them, even if he is not a Soul Reaper, until a choked scream from Aizen filled the room after Evan forcefully push his face down and stuff his throat with the member, making him taste nothing but com and blood from every side of the said organ.

Once he slowly pulls his head and mouth up and out of Aizen’s girth to watch him drop onto the bed from arching his back by the release earlier to pant and catch his breath, tears and drool spill out of his eyes and mouth, Evan chuckled with a smile after swallowing his bile and blood to start crawling towards Aizen while making the other gasps and scream in surprise and embarrassment, opening his eyes wide and react in flabbergasted, by sliding his tongue to taste his blood from any of the countless scars with the few tastes of the burnt skin from the branding marks, further irking but also arousing his _invisible_ abusers watching their _bitch_ getting taken by someone else who is not torturing him without remorse.

“E-Evan…” Aizen whispered with a muffled whine after Evan tease his tongue on one of his nipples before the giant man waste no time to quickly and gently lift himself on his hands and knees, and slowly press his lips against Aizen’s to insert his tongue and make him taste his blood, catching Aizen’s shock to open his eyes and moan against Evan’s mouth while weakly grab his shoulders with his damaged hands in an attempt to push him off for a few minutes until the latter softly pull his mouth out and watch the brunette closing his eyes again to pant from the kiss.

“I take it, despite your eternity of abuse, this is your first genuine kiss?” Evan assumed with curiosity of seeing Aizen acting what a virgin react from getting seduced as the question attracted the broken man to slowly open his eyes and glance at the other with tears blurring his vision and subtly pursing his lips in a pout when he answered back with a silent nod.

With a soft squint of his eyes and his blood seeth for making Aizen remember his hell and assuming that he will treat him the same as his abusers, Evan slowly looks down to his waist and notice his flaccid, and no surprise bigger in length and width than an average man due to his size, member is softly pressing against Aizen’s groin to see the difference between their sizes until Evan gently grasp his member with one hand while another hand hold against the pillow and the side of Aizen’s head.

“E…Evan…!?” Feeling the pressure of Evan’s hand beside his head, Aizen softly whispered with surprise and confusion of what is the revealed demon-bound man planning to do just as the sudden familiar, feeling of a larger girth entering through his arse instantly violated his nerves and insides for Aizen to freeze in horror and pain of feeling Evan’s member slowly pushing deeper from him leaning forward and staring at the brunette’s reaction glaring at the obscene sight through his tears.

“I’ll make sure…my seduction is not like your hell, Aizen!” Was what Evan hissed with anger and sadness before he pulls himself back a bit and starts rocking his hips against Aizen to make him fill the room with his gasps and screams again, with the bed surprisingly withstanding the weight limit from the giant demon-bounded man and not break inside the ship.

“Woah! First Kumakichi and now this giant fucker! The slut CAN handle big dicks without dyin’!” Hatarakite laughed with sadistic excitement of seeing Aizen gasping and crying from a gigantic man like his _new_ _boyfriend_ ravaging him on the bed with Yūichiro watching the sex scene but expressing a surprising scowl instead of the lustful smirk he would share with his best mate whenever they see the _former_ prisoner getting the rough sex punishment from his group when he was purposely trapped in his cell at Mūken before his escape by none other than his revealed Zanpakutō spirit and _her_ outside help.

‘ _No…that damn slut!_ ’ Ignoring Hatarakite sparing not a glance at anything but watching the sex scene, Yūichiro felt his hands shaking while tightly gripping the mirror on his left hand as he felt himself growing furious of watching Evan thrusting his girth through his insides and make him whine harder from each thrust.

To Yūichiro, Aizen is supposed to be HIS, and his alone! Not as his lover, but as his bitch! As if not for the damned brat and the whole human-demon experimentation shit, that bitch would still be his broken punching sex bag for 20, no, 40,000 years in Mūken and the Soul Society would not have a single knowledge or care of what happened to him… “Fucking bitch!”

“Yūi?” Hatarakite flinched in surprise of hearing his friend shouting his rage beside him as without a word, he watches Yūichiro stomping his feet towards the bed and swiftly raise his left arm with the mirror in his fist to punch either Aizen and Evan and forced them to stop their sex, desiring to kill the giant brute and punish Aizen as violent as he did to the prisoner in Mūken, not realizing that he and his friend is inside the virtual plane showcasing the secret events of the past.

But no soon as he was about to throw his arm and fist towards Evan while he did not see a shocked Hatarakite about to run after his friend and stopped him from doing what the former was about to do in the artificial memory…

**CRACK!/ BOOM!**

Yūichiro and Hatarakite witness and hear the harsh sound of glass shattering from the entire holographic projection of the past breaking and dispersing all over them to find themselves back in the Squad 4 medical room where time has not changed to be as it was before their secret search to the past where Aizen could be…

Just as the sickening sound of a faint burst and a huge amount of crimson red liquid ejected from where Yūichiro stands splattering the said liquid on the wall and the bed in front of the two, who reacted with shock of noticing the red fluids blowing up on the wall out of nowhere, but after hearing a few clatters of an object thumping on the floor and a glance at the other, Hatarakite realized immediately for his eyes to bulge wide in horror and almost let out a scream.

Instead of punching the holographic version of Aizen and his new boyfriend…Yūichiro is found to be missing his entire left arm with the remaining volume of the blood that already splashed the wall and bed with the Soul Reaper also expressing horror of noticing he is now without an arm and hand when he was planning to punish his _slave_ , visibly shaking harder and choking inaudible noises in dismay and agony of watching a few more of his blood spilling out of the now hole of his shoulders before he immediately releases a scream and quickly grabs his bleeding shoulder with his now only hand coated with blood. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

“Yūichiro!” Hatarakite gasped in horror as he quickly runs towards his friend when he can see he was about to fall backward and caught him to slowly lower the two down on their knees with the healer staring at his friend’s bleeding stumped shoulder and listening to his screams.

‘ _What the hell was that!? How did Yūi lose an arm from nearly breaking the surveillance, memory, whatever the hell it was!?_ ’ Hatarakite wondered in shock as he kept shifting attention from the blood-coated wall and bed beside them before Hatarakite to hear him scream his pain and rage just as it must have caught the attention of anyone outside when the doors instantly slammed open to the side and a few male and female Soul Reapers of Squad 4 quickly run with Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane leading them in front of their squad members.

“What’s going on?” Lieutenant Isane demanded Yūichiro and Hatarakite with surprise of the scream just as the group of Squad 4 noticed the sight of the amount of blood staining the wall and bed as well as one of them is missing his left arm quickly catch their horror and disgust for some of the other Soul Reapers behind their captain and lieutenant, “Oh my god!” “What just happened!?” “What were they thinking!?” "Wait, isn't he the guard from Mūken everyone talked about?"

“I need some of you to clean the blood off the room, the rest of you, please assist them to heal Yūichiro Shōri of Squad 11!” Captain Unohana quickly collect herself to order her squad with a faintly calm frown when the others proceed to do so.

Lieutenant Isane notices a glimmer of light flashing on the blood-stained floor to catch her curiosity and slowly walk towards the small source of the light, carefully reach her hands on the object and lift it off the puddle of Yūichiro’s blood for the lieutenant to promptly recognize the object in shock and confusion and hastily stood on her feet before enquiring the two Soul Reapers while holding the object in front of her. “Wait a minute! Where did you get this!? This is supposed to be in Squad 5’s custody!”

Yūichiro and Hatarakite froze in dread as they and everyone notice Lieutenant Isane is holding a very familiar mirror with the awesome power to show the whereabouts of a certain _exiled prisoner_ of the Soul Society in the past 20,000 years with Captain Unohana also recognizing the mirror to glare at them with surprise and anger for the answer of her lieutenant’s demand, for Yūichiro to grimace in pain and wrath of what has been happening from using the mirror to see their slave’s part. ‘ _Shit. So much for treating Harata booze tonight._ ’

* * *

“Fuhuhuhuhu. How do you feel about it, Aizen?” Evan sighed in bliss once he finished giving Aizen the seductive pleasure that _he should deserve_ instead of the violent torture from this Soul Society to lie his right side of his body against the bed and rest his elbow on his pillow to hold his head on his hand and watch Aizen sleeping peacefully after losing unconscious from their first sex, albeit it would be non-consensual.

‘ _I wonder if this is the first time he has ever sleep peacefully on a bed? Or is it when he met Khaira?_ ’ Evan thought with a faint smile on his face after reaching his other hand to softly wipe the tears off Aizen’s right eye with a thumb, feeling the coarse sensation on the blemished skin from his black eye to catch Evan’s attention and softly rest his palm on Aizen’s cheek to release a tired moan from the other’s mouth yet he continues to sleep.

As someone who cares less of gender, Evan prefers to have and be with someone confident and determined to spend his or her life fighting for what’s right instead of cowering in fear like an insect.

And yet, Evan is surprised he instantly found that special someone in Aizen from their first meeting this afternoon. Instead of having nothing to do with the humans who has a demon and discriminate against them like Iblis Jinn’s men and the soon-to-be majority of the world, Aizen decided to help Khaira and the other demon-bounded humans and openly reveal to himself as a murderer-turned- broken prisoner of his former people.

“Huh…I think I should thank Khaira for willingly accepting Aizen to help us. Then, I wouldn’t have found someone to be with during this quest.” Evan chuckled with a smile after he gently descends his body to completely lie on the bed and gently wrap his arms around Aizen before pulling him closer to his muscled torso, pecking a soft kiss on the heavy purple bruise on Aizen’s forehead before closing his eyes and allow sleep to take over his mind for the night.

Hopefully, he will dream of enjoying his first sex with his new friend…as well as helping him recover his sanity and powers back.

* * *

 **[Illustrated Guide to** **~~Soul Reapers~~ ** **Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

“Please, step aside! I need to stop your master from breaking Sōsuke!” Kyōka Suigetsu commanded Evan’s sea slug demon that she recall he named it Delmar to back away from the door and proceed to chase after Evan Kemp and rescue her master from the former’s clutches, only for Delmar to silently shook its head and stay put in front of the door.

Although she would think about using her Shūnpo to go to where Evan and Sōsuke are, Kyōka Suigetsu gritted her teeth underneath her veil of what is important in her mind right now. ‘ _I know I should’ve used Shūnpo to get inside, but…what could that giant brute plan to do to Sōsuke!?_ ’

Suddenly, Kyōka Suigetsu’s mind instantly flashed to showcase the countless possibilities of sexual tortures Evan Kemp could be giving Sōsuke from one method to another but painful than before, each one would be severe to make her assuming Sōsuke could scream and cry his agony while Evan has those seductive grins those sexually aroused men at the Soul Society or the World of the Living would express on his face.

“Ah! How could I think of such disgusting thoughts!?” Kyōka Suigetsu quickly scratch both side of her head and green hair with her sleeve covered hands which are still holding her Zanpakutō and the Hōgyoku in each hand and scream in dread, as unknown to her, she is being watched by not only Delmar but also Shetani in its snake form, Infernale who is now staring daggers at Delmar who seemingly stares back as well, Tank and Dij who watch Kyōka Suigetsu stressing out.

“Oi. Wat’s wrong with Aizen’s swo’d?” Tank asked Dij with a confused scowl as the three including Shetani coiling around Dij’s lower monster forearm watch the Zanpakutō spirit pacing back and forth and gripping her head with her hands, as Dij composedly responds to the mechanical demon with a shrug of _her_ shoulders for a few wisps of her smoke to flow out of _her_. “ ** _Maybe she thought of something scaring her involving Aizen. Speaking of which, did you see him being carried by Delmar’s host earlier?_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time:
> 
> Before deciding to write this as an original story with little elements of my crossover stories, I initially plan to write this as a FULL crossover story with different anime and video game characters in one story...and my main pairing was supposed to be Sōsuke Aizen and Zenos yae Galvus from Final Fantasy XIV. But when I want to write this as original, I still want the Aizen X Zenos idea so to solve it...
> 
> Create Evan Kemp as my version of the GOOD version of Zenos yae Galvus. (I'll draw a comparison of the two for this chapter on a later date...)


	10. Return of the Powerful, Start of the Journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I wasted the time to not write a new chapter, finding the time to do my online assignments as well as writing my other fanfiction at Fanfiction. Net is difficult. So I decided I will write two chapters of this one before doing my other story.

“Fuh….damn it! Damn it all!” A hoarse voice cursed in indignation as unknown to the refugees still sleeping inside _their_ ship, that has the strong speed of 500 knots by his _leader’s_ orders for the fastest ships in the world, the cowardly man working with Iblis Jinn quickly yet silently run out from the basement compartment and appear at the bottom deck to see his _former boat_ has perched closer to the familiar island filled with lavish green trees of the jungle to be where the boat was programmed to arrive, right before those surrogates and their demons fought and killed his men, assisted by that severely _dead_ man aiding the youngest demon-bounded volunteer and his foolish whore.

Checking to see if any of those beasts or their allies are awake early in the _morning_ to realize he escaped from near death, the nameless man quickly ran down the stairs leading to the lowest deck closer to the water and hopped onto the other smaller boat that still being held by the ship’s chained hooks to start pulling each hook off the steel deck, grimacing in irritation that the hooks are strong enough to slowly budge whenever he quickly tug each pull until he managed to pull the first hook off the deck before resuming his attempts to remove the other three hooks for his escape.

“Gahh! If they didn’t kill my pathetic men, it would be easier to get out of here.” The remaining man of his group complained after he pulled out the second hook off the boat before he proceeds to pull the third hook off the deck. However, had he stopped pulling the final hook and look up, he would have noticed that not all are asleep and watching the pitiful man finish removing the hooks off the boat before starting to ignite the engine and proceed to steer _his boat_ to the islands of the jungle.

“Welly, welly. Looks like Drongo decided ta bugger off between his legs.”

* * *

“Sōsuke. Sōsuke! It’s time to wake up.” The soft voice of Kyōka Suigetsu alongside her hand gently shaking him by the shoulder clicked his mind for Aizen to tiredly flicker his eyes on the pillow with a moan and his blurry vision from his black eye see his Zanpakutō spirit kneeling next to his bed and in front of his face, which Aizen immediately noticed that Evan is not in the room to slowly wake up from his peaceful sleep while expressing confusion of where could the host of his water demon is since he can still feel the pain inside of him from Evan ravaging him last night to wince.

Although, Aizen realized in surprise, that unlike his abusers who raped him until he is battered and lose conscious in his former cell, Evan was gentle to do it ONCE for someone his size that not even the ‘big man’ of his guards comprehend out of his sadistic delight to break him.

‘ _W-Where’s Evan?_ ’ Aizen wondered after sluggishly climbing his body up to sit with his shaky hands, with Kyōka Suigetsu quickly raise herself to help her master as one of her sleeved arms hold his clothes that Evan discarded from him last night, with Aizen gently touch his forehead to recall having a kiss Evan gave after falling asleep from their first time. ‘ _Huh. Evan’s telling the truth. He wants to help me recover from my abuse. I know we just met yesterday…but why do I feel I should trust Evan?_ ’ 

“Sōsuke. The boat has stopped closer to where Evan Kemp has stated to arrive in Congo, Africa. Once you have cleaned up, we will head down to inspect the other members of Iblis Jinn’s organization holding the poor people and their demons captive.” Kyōka Suigetsu informed as Aizen glance back at the former from spacing out in astonishment with the mention of arriving in Congo alerted the brunette to hastily whirl his head and see the morning sunlight seeping through the circular window from the outside.

Even if he knows he is no longer at the Soul Society in both the past and the present, Aizen always feared that he is still trapped inside his cell and about to be tortured by the guards.

“O-Oh. A-Alright, Kyōka; I’ll get ready before meeting up with the others. I hope Khaira’s fine that she didn’t sleep with me for one night.” Aizen subtly nodded with a nervous scowl as he slowly climbs off the bed and hurriedly walks towards the bathroom, nearly falls over from hitting his legs on accident for Kyōka Suigetsu to swiftly catch him before he could fall and land his body on the floor.

Without a word, Kyōka Suigetsu slowly lead Aizen towards the bathroom just like when she pretended to be a female guard of the Soul Society’s Underground Prison and helped Aizen escape to the past, reminding the brunette of the event during his bath with his Zanpakutō spirit’s assistance.

Once he was dried up with a towel and wore his clothes with his white shirt washed to lose the bloodstains he had for three days, Kyōka gave her master a toothbrush with white toothpaste on the crown before leaving the bathroom for Aizen to brush his teeth in front of the mirror.

After gurgling the water inside his mouth to spit the water and toothpaste down to the drain, Aizen slowly looks back to the mirror to see his reflection but when he did, he sees not his mutilated body and face but rather what he looked like as the ruler of the Arrancars after his betrayal with the Soul Society, with the same slicked hairstyle while leaving one strand hanging down on his unscathed face, and wears the white coat and uniform with little black linings and a dark pink sash around his waist strapping Kyōka Suigetsu.

Aizen froze in horror and took a step back with a gasp with his reflection following suite when he hastily raises his hands and sees he is still bearing the whipped scars and burn marks on his palm for a quick glare at the mirror show his actual reflection than what he believed he saw his former self watching him.

From just a second of seeing the reflection of what he used to be, Aizen felt himself going crazy in fear of remembering his crimes and torturous punishments in Mūken when he grasps his head and hair with his hands to faintly shake his objections in dread, trying so hard to ignore the voices of his abusers laughing while they tormented him in his mind and remembering the excruciating punishments he had to endure for 20,000 years.

“No! No, I’m not the same anymore! I’m no longer the same monster that tried to kill everyone and everything to rule Soul Society!” Aizen reminded and stare at the mirror to see his stress and his eyes starting to well up tears from the traumatic flashbacks playing in his mind.

“Sōsuke?” Aizen flinched in shock and remove his hands off his hair from Kyōka Suigetsu calling out from outside the bathroom which managed to get him back to the present and his mind blocked from his abusers’ voices, leaving him to pant out his desperation and walk out to the bathroom, seeing Kyōka Suigetsu sitting on top of the other bed with the katana version of herself placed onto her crossed legs as if performing a Jinzen before she notices Aizen outside the bathroom, hopefully not seeing the stress he just reacts earlier, and softly tap on her sleeved hands onto the bed in front of her.

Suspicious of what is she planning, Aizen slowly sat in front of his Zanpakutō spirit and cross his legs onto the sheets just as Kyōka Suigetsu gently hand over _her_ Zanpakutō to Aizen while explaining the reason with a calm voice of happiness. “Sōsuke, I’m happy to tell you that since not only you slowly gather your strength from the past four days, but I can sense your Reiryoku has increased for your Reiatsu to sync in mine. With that, performing the Jinzen will get me to return to you and you will have your Zanpakutō and Kidō again [*].”

“Really?” Aizen asked in shock and stare at his Zanpakutō on his lap while listening to the information of his recovery progress. Seeing a glimpse of his reflection on the blade, one of Kyōka Suigetsu’s sleeves gently reach and press her hand on the blade to shield his reflection and suggested to her master once he glances back to her concealed face with concern and surprise. “Although it is unsure if this journey will return your powerful Kidō, I’m sure you will have the strength to even help you gather them before the end. Now before you go out and help your new friends who will help you redeem, why don’t we help each other first?”

“I…Alright.” Initially hesitant of the process of reclaiming his Reiatsu and Kidō with Jinzen, Aizen nervously responds with a subtle nod before softly closing his eyes and relax with a soft exhale escaping from his nose to place both hands on his Zanpakutō with one on the hilt and the other near the end of his blade since Kyōka Suigetsu’s hand is still resting on the middle of the Zanpakutō.

With a smile underneath her veil, Kyōka Suigetsu watches Aizen concentrating the Jinzen to sense his slowly increasing Reiatsu starting to sync with hers through her blade form, at the same time she witness both their bodies proceeding to slowly glow a violet flow of their synchronized Reiatsu with Aizen’s vision still shut to realize Kyōka Suigetsu starting to glow transparent and unhurriedly fade to disappear from her legs to her head.

‘ _Please._ ’ Aizen’s mind prayed in his Jinzen. ‘ _I don’t care if I show weakness unlike before, please give me the strength and Reiryokku to use all of my Kidō…and protect those to amend my crimes.’_

* * *

“Gaaaaaaahhhhh!” Brad and Tank watch with the former showing puzzlement of Khaira screaming and running back and forth of the cruise ship’s middle deck while holding a red toy hammer over her head with her hands as she is currently chasing Dij who transformed into a puddle of shadow on the smooth wooden deck.

Earlier this morning, Nuru and Marshal went off to the islands and jungle of Congo to search for Iblis Jinn’s men and the demon-bound captives, while Evan is training with his demon Delmar underwater, and Aizen is still asleep without letting the others wake him up from Evan’s demands to give him a peaceful sleep.

For someone who was tortured nonstop for years for being a murderer, Brad can understand that Aizen needs proper recovery from the hell he experienced but he still cannot understand why he still wants to help them despite not being a demon-bounded victim of the experiment, as well as wondering why would Evan suddenly desire to help Aizen recover physically and mentally.

After a minute of watching the youngest child chasing her demon as part of their _babysitting_ , Brad and Tank witness Dij leading Khaira towards them for the demon to instantly pop out between Tank’s lap and crossed legs, since he and his young host are sitting on the deck against the railings for Brad to watch Khaira stopping in front of Tank with her arms still holding the hammer above her head, catching Brad’s horror of what he assumed what Khaira is planning to do just as Dij hastily disappear from the deck and disperse into nothing right before Khaira swiftly swing her arms and the hammer towards Tank, who reacted with the confusion of seeing a two-year-old girl about to whack him with a harmless toy hammer….

**CLANG!**

The loud noise of metal clattering where Khaira unintentionally pounds her toy hammer at Tank’s groin prompt Bradley to cringe in horror and pain while bringing his legs closer and grasps his waist with his hands, watching the child slowly walking back from Tank with surprise while his demon stares at his waist with little perplexity for reacting of the stunt as Brad first stares at Tank’s face with fear for seeing him furious before Khaira and see a sudden flash of dark crimson red smokes manifesting at each side of her head as a pair of severed hands and softly press its palms against her ears...

Tank grabbed his hands towards his groin and start screaming in revulsion. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HOOLLLLY SHIITTT! THE KID FUCKIN’ POUND ME FUCKIN’ SAUSAGE! OH GAW, IT HURTS SO MUCH!”

Tank hastily grab Brad’s arms with his hands and start shaking the horrified boy, with Khaira watching in confusion for seeing Tank freaking out of what she accidentally did. “BRAD! HELP ME, SWEETHEART! HELP ME FIX ME SAUSAGE! LET ME PUT MY PANTS DOWN AN’ LOOK OVER THE DAMAGES!”

“Why are you asking me that now in the wrong place!? L-L-Let me look for something at the lower deck to help you…with…” Brad argued in embarrassment after shifting a glance at Khaira to see her blank face probably show stupefaction of what is happening after what she did but when he glared back at his demon, the horror on Tank’s face quickly transitioned into a smug smirk and laugh out his exhilaration to startle Brad in shock of listening to his demon heartfully laughing from having his groin banged by a child’s hammer. “Pfthahahahahahahahaha! Ya should see ya face, Bradley! Hahahahahahahaha! That’s priceless, mate!”

A glance of Brad scrunching his face into a furious pout and his cheeks flushed red from the revealed prank received another fit of chuckles from his demon who calmly raise himself to stand and walk towards the steps leading to the lower deck, softly patting his hand on Khaira’s head as the two watch him about to leave but not before turning his head and give them a crude grin for Brad’s reaction. “But seriously, she hurt me sausage so I’ll just find some parts to fix it downstairs. Wanna follow me and watch me pull me pants down for ya to help me, Brad?”

“N-NO! DO IT YOURSELF, YOU JERK!” Bradley responded in fury and watch Tank walking down while continue to laugh with Khaira slowly turning around and see Bradley looking away from the stairs and furiously cross his arms against each other, ignoring both the pair of Dij’s severed hands disappear from her ears and into nothing, and seeing Evan Kemp walking up to the middle deck from the other staircase but slightly wet from the ocean before he joins in the conversation to lower himself and sit cross-legged next to the two children after Khaira ask Brad with sadness to catch his attention. “Brad? Why do you always sound like you’re angry at Tank? Is he mean to you or you hate him?”

“No, no, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” Brad objected with shock with a glance at Khaira and Evan who both express curiosity of how does he feel about Tank when the teenage boy release a sigh and slump against the railing to explain his predicament in sadness while looking away from Khaira and Evan, after the latter gently hold the former off the deck and place her on his lap. “It’s just…at home in America, I’m sorta the intelligent kid who doesn’t get along with my family. All they want is for me to follow their expectations as their ‘family love’, and all I want to beg them is to be free as myself. I bet they’re screaming that I was taken in a demon experiment and they’ll freak out and faint of seeing Tank.”

“Such a sad tale about your life, but you’ve yet to answer her question of your behavior to your demon.” Evan remarked with a faint sneer while feeling Khaira lightly tap his hands with her toy hammer and express an oblivious frown when Brad slowly turns his head and stare at the host of the water demon who was nearly executed for working with the enemies until his intentions were revealed.

“Hey. When you have the worst family, you don’t get to have friends and know how to act with people as yourself. So I don’t know if Tank is joking or being serious of everything.” Brad answered with a subtle shrug of his shoulders and raise his arms off his chest for Evan and Khaira to witness a flash of light blue light forming into a rectangular and translucent screen with various, tiny screens and white designs and writings on the screen appearing in front of Brad to tap his fingers on the virtual screen and hear a piano tune from each tap. “But at least that I can use my new powers to use technomancy.”

“Ooh,” Khaira muttered her impressment from listening to Brad playing his virtual piano as Evan glances down at the diamond-eyed girl on his lap with softened eyes once he thought about Aizen who could either be sleeping in their bedroom or has already awake by now, but the thought of thanking Khaira for accepting and bringing Aizen to help them as well as catching the muscled man’s newfound love for the murderer was immediately delayed when the three stop what they are doing from hearing a terrified gasp at the side right after Marshal runs up from the staircase Tank used to go down to the lower deck and hastily kneel beside Evan and Brad, the three demon- bounded people notice how scared the French man wielding hellfire is when he appeared.

“You guys. Hahve ahny of you see Nuru and her demahn here?” Marshal breathlessly asked any of the three.

“No. I thought you two were in the jungle.” Brad responded with a confused raise of an eyebrow as Marshal first release a few more pants out of his mouth and collect the air to breathe when he starts to explain the reason for his question. “W-we were at ze jungle after finding out zat ze man that nearly killed Aizen has escaped. But something happened and now Nuru wants zo kill me!”

Brad and Evan look at each other with a confused scowl showing their suspicion of why would Nuru want to kill Marshal since the former is calm like a mother or sister figure to the group especially to Aizen who slowly warms up to them from showing his fear after his torment, as Evan glance back at Marshal to ask while slowly standing on his feet and holding Khaira on his arms. “So why would Nuru want to kill you?”

“WHERE IS HE!?” An instant scream of Nuru’s voice howling in rage quickly fill the air of the area and shocked the four for Marshal to scream in fear from Nuru running up the stairs alongside Shetani, who has transformed into a large but weak-looking lion with dark orange fur and brown mane with the matching tuft at the end of his tail, and glare at the fire-bearing demon in fury for Nuru and Shetani to speedily run after Marshal and make him start running around the middle deck while shouting and screaming.

Brad quickly stood on his feet and start playing a retro-style chase music with his virtual piano while the three watch Marshal’s attempts to dodge Nuru’s wooden cane and Shetani’s claws and pounces to apprehend him, especially when Marshal run towards Brad and grab the shocked boy from behind as a shield, interrupting him from playing his artificial piano which shatter the screen into tiny glass upon contact, for Nuru to run around the two and attempt to grab Marshal without hurting Brad, to no avail.

It was when Evan and Khaira notice Aizen emerging from the automatic doors of the middle deck, with his left hand holding the sheathed sword that the woman accompanying him Kyōka Suigetsu used from their first meeting yesterday, and react to Nuru chasing Marshal with disbelief just as the latter hastily run towards Aizen with Nuru running towards them, surprising the brunette to quickly catch Nuru in his arms after Marshal ran past him.

Everyone watch Aizen attempting to hold Nuru who starts squirming to release from his grip that could send them both falling over once Marshal run towards Brad, Evan, and Khaira yet no one sees Tank walking up the stairs and watching the scene with a curious smile when he stood beside his host.

“N-Nuru! S-Stop it! Nuru!?” Aizen grunted in shock while trying to calm Nuru and make her stop shaking her body with Shetani walking towards its host with a furious growl at Marshal hiding behind Evan’s back in fear until everyone sees Nuru slowly calm herself to stop.

“Nuru, what was that about? Why are you mad at Marshal?” Brad asked in surprise after Aizen slowly remove his arms off Nuru and everyone watch the latter slowly turning around with her beautiful face scrunching in wrath at Marshal…

For the men to realize that Nuru’s once tattered dress has received a drastic change and caught both Brad and Aizen’s shock and Tank’s lustful smirk of seeing the chest area of Nuru’s dress has been ripped in half to reveal her bare bosom while Nuru’s other hand grips the remaining the skirt of her dress to make sure the fabric does not fall off her hips and legs.

Now they understand why Nuru is furious with Marshal.

“Please…don’t…say…a word.” Nuru hissed her wrath as she glared at no one but Marshal who kept hiding behind Evan with a squeak with Aizen faintly look away and hide his eyes from Nuru’s body with his hand to see Tank staring at the animal lady with his smirk widening while covering Brad’s face with his hand to make the boy complaining in anger and Evan also cover Khaira’s face and sight with his large hand.

Processing his mind to think of how to solve this awkward situation and would not make a fight between the two demon-bound people, Aizen slowly turns his face back to Nuru and caught her and her demon’s attention from seething their rage at Marshal with the former noticing Aizen’s cheeks are blushing red when he moves to stand in front of her and propose with a nervous tone. “N-Nuru? M-May I…help with something? I’m sorry in advance…”

Silent yet curious, Nuru patiently watches Aizen proceeding to pull out the top half of her dress from her body including the only sleeve it has, surprising Nuru and Shetani as they continue to watch Aizen ripping the sleeve off the fabric before tying both strips of the fabric at each end of the sleeve and timidly pressing the cloth against her chest and tie the ends of the sleeve each other behind her back as a wrap for her chest with a knot.

Seeing the shirt is done, Aizen quickly reaches his hands towards the right side of her skirt and hurriedly rip it to form a slit to the end, although Aizen froze in dread and blush harder of seeing the bare view of Nuru’s lower half from his position to quickly tie the top part of the skirt he was holding into another knot before he back away for everyone including Brad and Khaira when Tank and Evan remove their hands off their faces to see Nuru now wears a wrap-around sleeveless shirt around her chest and loincloth-like skirt to below her knees. Fortunately, Nuru is pleased when she softly twirl around and admire her _new_ attire. 

“Oh. Thank you, Aizen. At least you’re very modest to help out, unlike someone who controls hellfire.” Nuru sighed with a content smile towards Aizen who also sighed in relief that he managed to solve the situation the best he could do although he immediately felt bad for Marshal by the statement with the mentioned demon-bounded person of hellfire releasing a soft squeak of sadness for the reference.

Everyone turns their attention towards Evan demanding either Nuru or Marshal with an annoyed glower after using his free hand to grab the latter by the head and move the terrified man to stand in front of him and remove Marshal’s head. “So what happened to both of you in the jungle? How did Marshal tear Nuru’s clothing for her to exact vengeance?”

“I-I-It was an accident, monsieur…” Marshal stuttered with fear from a glance at Nuru to see her squinting her piercing gray eyes with resentment at the blonde man to release another squeak of fear before everyone listens to Marshal’s story, with Aizen walking to stand next to Evan and Khaira out of his concern for the latter despite she is alright…

* * *

_Once they were informed from Tank that the cowardly man of Iblis Jinn’s group has escaped from their clutches and used the boat they used the first time to get into the jungle-filled island of Congo, Africa; Marshal and Nuru flew towards the jungle via Infernale and Shetani who shapeshifted to become a hawk that is strong enough to hold its host by the back of her dress with its talons._

_Landing on one part of the forest filled with healthy trees filled with vines but noticing the suspicious absence of wild animals frolicking, Marshal with Infernale resting on his back and Nuru follow Shetani through the forest from catching the mongrel’s scent._

_After a few minutes of running while looking around the exotic sceneries of the jungle, a cawing noise from Shetani alerted the two demon hosts to look forward and stopped closer to the bamboo thicket where they see a large camp filling the clearing with large tents bearing the same orange mark of a hoop with a matching design of a sword with two snakes curling around the blade and facing each other inside the hoop, multiple tables and, to both people and demon animal’s horror and anger, giant cages holding not just the animals but also a large group or a clan of people wearing similar clothes fitting for an African tribe with the men banging their fists, spears, and shields at the bars while the women and their children are shouting in agitation at the familiar men wearing the uniforms of Iblis Jinn’s organization and guarding them at gunpoint._

_“Oh, zose poor animals and people. We need to save zem, Nuru!” Marshal informed Nuru in sadness to the people and animals as he turns his face and sees Nuru first glaring at Iblis Jinn’s men with anger for their cruel treatment to everyone including the demon-bounded people before she turns around and walk away from the thicket to stand and face Marshal with a determined frown._

_“We must get the others to help us! Let us go, Marshal!” Nuru proposed with a nod as first seeing a surprised scowl from the other, Marshal quickly responds with a calm nod and also proceed to run after Nuru only to trip his foot against a tree’s root and fall towards the woman in shock before Nuru fell and land her back on the ground in a thud, surprising the three especially when the sound of cloth ripping and feeling his hand and face press on something unusually soft for Marshal to slowly lift his face from where it landed…_

_…and froze to mentally scream his horror of landing not only his face on Nuru’s crotch when she landed with her legs spread apart but one of his hands accidentally rip the top half of Nuru’s shirt to reveal her chest, to both Nuru and Shetani’s dismay of the accident Marshal caused._

_But instead of helping and apologizing when seeing Nuru staring at him with repulsion and anger, Marshal unwisely lifts himself to stand and run away from Nuru and Shetani while screaming his fear through the jungle and towards the beach to head back to the boat, although he can hear Nuru shouting his name in fury. “MARSHAL!”_

* * *

“So you left Nuru hanging from your accident instead of apologizing? That makes it sound like you want to cop a feel on her.” Aizen assumed with surprise while gently grabbing Khaira off Evan’s arms and hold her to sit on his arms once Marshal finished his story to rub the back of his head with a hand with a sad pout and took a glimpse of Nuru’s agitated stare to respond with tears flowing out of his eyes for what he unintentionally did to create a strong grudge and disdain to him.

Looking around the group to see Evan and Brad looking unamused for the story while Tank continues to stare at Nuru’s nearly revealing body until Shetani realized the crude demon staring at its host and immediately growl and roar what lions sound like, Khaira turns her head to see Aizen’s face with a soft blank expression when he looks back at her with little surprise of what could she be thinking until she looks down to see Aizen holding a familiar katana through the hole he punctured from the pocket, which she pointed out. “Aizen, you have your sword back? Wait, where’s the other pretty lady that helps you?”

Everyone went silent from hearing the question and stare at Aizen who looked back at his sheathed katana through the side of his shorts with a hand gently grasping the green-colored hilt to think of responding with the answer, for Aizen to slowly tug a faint, serene smile on his marred face and look at everyone with his answer. “Oh…After waking up, I’m starting the process of getting my powers back for Kyōka Suigetsu to turn back into my sword. Now I’m ready to help protect everyone and redeem myself while gathering all of my strength and powers back.”

“Oh? Oh, my gods, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” Nuru cheered with a warm smile while Brad, Marshal, and Evan express their versions of happiness for the revelation that a near-dead man like Aizen can now use his powers and help them, with Evan bearing a soft look of affection or lust on his face, Tank swiftly raises his other arm to give a thumbs up with a confident grin, and Khaira was showing a blank expression which Aizen noticed to stare at her with confusion for a minute before the girl respond with a bewildered smile and start flailing her arms with her toy hammer on her right hand nearly hitting Evan beside her, to Aizen’s surprise. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yay! Yay, Aizen, yay!”

“If that’s the case, can you enlighten us with the first power you can control since your hell?” Evan asked with the confident smile while ignoring the soft thuds of Khaira’s birthday present hitting his forearm without giving him pain as Aizen first glance at each of everyone to see them interested of seeing him use his powers before the jungle-filled islands, the gears of his mind thought of both what Marshal and Nuru saw at the camp while thinking about using any of his Kidō for the first time.

It was when he thought about how to get to the jungle with his powers that Aizen had the response in time to remark with a faint nod and gently tighten his grip on Khaira’s legs and back. “Oh! Since we’re here to rescue the people and animals from Iblis Jinn’s group, how about I take Khaira to go first with Shunpō before waiting for you all?”

No soon after he finished his sentence with the mention of Shunpō, Aizen and Khaira’s bodies immediately flashed and disappear in an instant to catch the others’ shock of reacting the first magic Aizen conjured.

“Wot? Where the hell are they?” Tank asked in puzzlement as he and the others look around the middle deck for Aizen and Khaira, as Shetani turn around to inspect if they have arrived at the island as the brunette said before it releases a roar to catch everyone’s attention and run towards the railing to stare at the beach side of Congo and see Aizen and Khaira standing closer to the waves, with the latter waving both her arms and her toy hammer at them with a happy smile while floating beside Aizen’s other side is Dij levitating above the sands and waves like _she_ is sitting and resting both _her_ human arms against the forearms of _her_ lower, monster arms.

Seeing the three already at the beach ahead of them immediately flabbergasted everyone in the boat right after wondering to see Aizen’s powers but once he managed to decrease the surprise inside his mind, Evan slowly pulls the corners of his lips into a calm smile for seeing a broken man like Aizen continue to impress him to the point he has fallen for the brunette. ‘ _This is going to be interesting for me with Aizen._ ’

“Delmar.” Nuru, Shetani, Marshal, Brad, and Tank heard Evan calling out his demon’s name just as the muscled giant swiftly hopped off the deck and over the railing to fall towards the water but instead of sinking through the sea the moment Evan’s feet touch the water, the five watch Evan surfing and riding through the waves with the visible shape of his sea slug demon Delmar under Evan as he proceeds to surf towards the beach where Aizen and Khaira are.

Marshal stole a look at Nuru beside him but watching Evan reaching towards the two to catch his fear from earlier and quickly climb over the railing to also fall towards the water when he shouts out his demon’s name, “Infernale!” Both Marshal’s feet and shoes emit a flash glow of orange flames and ignite into fire for Nuru, Brad, and their demons to watch Marshal flying after Evan towards the beach and jungle.

“Marshal!” Nuru called out the blonde with surprise and anger, knowing full well Marshal is still remembering his accident earlier, for Shetani to quickly glow a dim orange light to change from a lion into a hawk and quickly grab the back of its host’s new shirt with its talon without scathing her back for Brad and Tank to watch Nuru jumping off the boat and allow Shetani to flap its wings and drag its host towards the beach while chasing after Marshal.

Brad then felt a hand softly planted on his left shoulder for the remaining human to look at Tank who is always by his side to first watch the others joining Aizen and Khaira at the beach before he turns his head and give his human a smug grin showing his teeth, surprising Brad in worry of what is his demon thinking to do and assume the worst. “Oi. Don’t keep em waitin’, mate! Let’s join em bring hell to the drongos!”

“What?” Brad muttered with confusion only to react in horror from Tank swiftly grabbing him to hold the boy on his metallic arm, careful not to injure him with the knife from his elbow, before Tank also jumped over the boat while ignoring Brad screaming his fear as the rockets he recently adjusted on both side of his feet and roller skating discs immediately release the plasmatic fire to rocket the both of them towards the beach and join with the others, leaving the now empty boat anchored on the sea without a human or demon staying inside, just until they will finish what they need to do in Congo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] I honestly don't know if there is how a Soul Reaper get his powers and Zanpakutō back other than stabbing someone through the chest; I just want Kyōka Suigetsu to go back to Aizen without doing that. Please don't flame me.


	11. When Nature Calls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a part of this story is about traveling to different parts of the world, this contains different the diversity of different people, and translated languages from Google Translate; and I'll be pissed if there's negative comments about it in real life and stories. So please don't write negative of how I portray different cultures and languages, and perhaps inform me nicely, please? Thank you.

“So… how much did you see with the mirror?” Yūichiro and Hatarakite tried not to show their irritation and anger on public when they stood inside the Squad 5 barracks and in front of Shinji who demanded the two with such anger on his face especially when the three ignore the other members of his squad including Momo and Ichigo are present to watch the interrogation, with Ichigo expressing anger from what they did to his wife and healer of Squad 4, Orihime Inoue by trying to force her to fix Yūichiro’s arm with her Sōten Kisshun.

But their aggressive demands prompt Ichigo, Momo, and Shinji to fought them off and Ichigo became protective of Orihime, since they are married and having a child together years after the Winter War.

Since it did not take long for Squad 4 and 5 to learn the incident of Hatarakite stealing the mirror from Shinji and taking Yūichiro to see the past 20,000 years ago only to have one of their arms shot off as punishment, both guards of Mūken are forced to endure more comments and awkward stares from the Soul Society, some are surprised, most are disgusted, and some are even angry that the two did such things. “Did he really lose his arm from seeing the past?”

“I guess he still wants to do dirty and tried to take Aizen back from the past.”

“I don’t know what’s weird; Aizen trying to redeem because of what THIS GUY did, or he’s trying to make us the bad guys and break him into insanity.”

“How disgusting of him…”

“Now I’m curious about seeing Aizen with that little girl Captain told us about.”

‘ _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! If it wasn’t for watching the slut getting fucked by his giant boyfriend, I wouldn’t get these fuckers to look down on me and lose my arm!_ ’ Yūichiro seethed with his hand clenching on the dried stump that was once his left arm as he and the others listen to Hatarakite explaining his version of the answer to the captain with a frown of seeing his friend acting with such anger he has seen, not even when they were abusing Aizen that he has ever seen Yūi this upset. “It’s just you passed out and dropped the mirror at the bar last night, I had to take it to wonder how’s…”

However, a sudden hand planted on his left shoulder stopped Hatarakite from continuing to dumbfound him and Squad 5 when they glare at Yūichiro and see him slowly raising his head to look at everyone with a manic smirk. “You wanna know how’s the traitor’s doing? I’ll tell you… Hatara and I watch Aizen riding a boat to know that the one who saved him from us and takes him back to the past was his Zanpakutō! He revealed that he purposely remove the Hōgyoku just to have his powers back by that brat’s demon, and the last thing we saw was some giant guy fucking him like the slut he is! Claims he wants to help Aizen recover and fallen in love with him! Doesn’t that make the traitor disgusting than he was when he was sent in Mūken!?”

Shinji, Ichigo, Momo, and the other Soul Reapers froze in disbelief of the sudden change of behavior when Yūichiro finish his explanation with a few fits of a laugh as if he has lost himself, or worse, become Mayuri Kurosutchi. Although, Shinji subtly look over his shoulders to see the surprise, confusion, worry, and/ or anger on his squad members for the information regarding Aizen, “Holy shit…”

“A demon helping Aizen remove the Hōgyoku off him?” “Is he planning to become a god again?”

“Having a boyfriend who wants to help him?”

“How long did he have a boyfriend if he was just in the past?”

Hearing his squad murmuring possibly their disdain brought Shinji to sneer with fury as he notices Momo and Ichigo are staring at everyone but mostly the slowly crazy Soul Reaper in shock and anger for blurting out what they believe was his reason to further humiliate Sōsuke than he already did. Fortunately to the blonde, he already thought a counter of that statement when he scorned at both Yūichiro and Hatarakite.

"Hold on! Even if it’s Sōsuke we’re talkin’ bout, what’s wrong with him removing the Hōgyoku to have his powers back and having a partner of the same sex!? What about Ukitake and Kyōraku, Rose and Love!? They’re married and most of you probably have a boyfriend or girlfriend of the same gender but we don’t act shit towards them! Plus, I know Sōsuke more than everyone in this fucking room for centuries before his betrayal, and I know that he wasn’t into having a relationship, not even knowing of having a man or a woman! So you’re saying Sōsuke’s disgusting for having a boyfriend, but isn’t it more disgusting you broke him with your actions and making him think we ALL want to break him!? And me and the other captains watched Aizen asking his kid’s demon to remove the Hōgyoku off him like hell to cry and scream!”

The entire room fell silent in horror of seeing the captain scolding the outsiders with such rage as Hatarakite place his arms behind his friend’s back when he nearly falls backward from staring at Captain Shinji’s face and eyes in alarm of getting scolded from anyone other than his captain, yet Ichigo felt a tingle on his right hand holding the mirror, surprising him when he raises his arm and see a new message instantly manifested in red smoke inside the mirror. ‘ ** _Holy shit. He goes hard with scolding those fucks._** ’

‘ _Of course, Shinji’s mad. He admitted that he couldn’t rescue Aizen sooner…but he is grateful that you beat him to it and wants him to redeem without care of others talking ill. Thanks…whoever you are. I hope to see how’s Aizen doing with Khaira and their new friends._ ’ Ichigo mentally responds with a small smile of gratitude curling up on his mouth that immediately softens to express a tint of sadness and curiosity for wondering about how are Aizen and Khaira fairing, just as he watches the message in the mirror slowly transitioning into smoke and start to change into different letters for Ichigo to read the new message that surprised him and Momo when she notices his confusion. “ ** _You’re welcome. Apart from finding out that you don’t need to talk OUT LOUD to the mirror, wanna watch a new event?_** ”

“Ichigo? What’s wrong?” Momo enquired as to the squad and the two guards of Mūken noticing Ichigo’s face before he silently walks towards Shinji with bafflement and holds the mirror in front of Shinji’s face for him and some of the other Soul Reapers’ to read the message, Shinji’s eyes quickly twitch in surprise as well for assuming he needs to talk out loud to the mirror, until the question of wanting to witness a new memory of the past instantly receive a quick response from the captain. “Okay. Let’s watch it please.”

No soon after he accepted the proposition, everyone inside the squad building watches the glass mirror immediately release a harsh glow of white light filling the hall and forcing everyone to shield their faces with one or both their arms, with Yūichiro grumbling in irritation from using his arm while the other squad members release a gasp of surprise from their first experience watching what _happened_ to their former member...

Until everyone can hear the sounds of birds chirping that is NOT from the Soul Society for Squad 5 and the two guards of Muken to leisurely lower their arms and look around the new virtual scene around them, catching the other Soul Reapers’ shock and amazement of _being_ in somewhere other than their barracks while Ichigo, Shinji, Momo, Yūichiro, and Hatarakite show little surprise of seeing where could Aizen and his new company be.

Now, the Squad is standing through a spacious clearing of an exotic rainforest or jungle with thick, healthy green trees covered with vines, plants, and bushes fitting for an African jungle as the walls and the sunlight seep through the leaves and brim the area from above to give an illuminating sight.

‘ _Where the hell are we, Africa? Why would Sōsuke and his new group be in here?_ ’ Shinji pondered in confusion of _standing_ in a jungle while listening to the gasps and questions from the anxious Squad for Momo to quickly assure to calm them down as gentle as she can, “Everyone, please calm down! This is just an artificial plane showing where Aizen is! He won’t see us!” with Ichigo walking towards Shinji who glared at Yūichiro and Hatarakite for the former to also stop looking around and stare back at the captain and former Substitute Soul Reaper, all three men sneer at each other for what one of them did.

But instead of a spat with everyone watching them about to argue, a familiar voice that they did not think of hearing it again from a very long time shout in surprise and anger heading towards _their way_. “M - Marshal, get off me! And can you please apologize to Nuru for your accident!”

‘ _Sōsuke?/ Aizen?_ ’ Shinji and Ichigo recognized the voice in surprise flashing on the three’s faces when everyone in the Squad follows the direction of the voice for the entrance of a group of people walking in the clearing from the pathway with the sunlight showing their appearances.

To Shinji since the captain’s meeting, while Momo, Ichigo, Yūichiro, and Hatarakite only recognize the same girl that _started_ his redemption, he can identify the other people accompanying Aizen and Khaira as the same people that managed to escape from that dreadful event in Karakura Town at the previous memories from the young brunette boy that could be Ichigo’s age at the time of the Winter War roller – skating alongside the only woman of the group, although Shinji blinks his eyes and purse his lips in amusement of seeing her wearing different and revealing than the first time Aizen met her, with her demon which for some reason turned into a lion for Khaira to sit on its back.

But Aizen is, to everyone’s confusion as well as horrified to the other Soul Reapers of Squad 5 of seeing their former captain and enemy with such a bloody and marred appearance, forced to carry the same blonde man that helped Aizen and Khaira escape, from the _evil people,_ on his back like a piggyback with the man expressing fear at the woman who is glaring cruel daggers at him during the walk.

Shinji silently counts down three fingers to one and points his finger at everyone but Ichigo and Momo when he can predict his squad members whisper their remarks of the first secret memory they are seeing. “Oh my gods, Aizen looks horrible!”

“Can’t believe it. Is this part of his illusions? He has his Zanpakutō back!”

“But if he’s faking, shouldn’t he have the Hōgyoku on his chest and heal his body from those disgusting wounds?”

“I hate to admit it, but either serve Aizen right for what he did or the guy who tortured him like that!”

“But seriously, look at the people he’s with! That is one sexy lady!”

“Look at the girl with the pink diamond on her eye! She looks adorable! I hope he won’t kill her!”

“I wonder what happened to either of them in the 20,000 years? I would love to meet the diamond-eyed girl and want to hear her side of the story.”

“But, Aizen! Even if I apologize, I don’t want zo get killed by Nuru! Not to mention, how am I supposed to say sorry for falling on her!” The French accent from the man currently riding on Aizen’s back, who could be Marshal when Aizen reprimanded earlier, alerted everyone to watch the group stopped walking to stand at the center of the clearing and _mingling_ with Squad 5 when the complaint provoked the woman who might be Nuru to squint her piercing grey eyes in fury and raise her arm holding her wooden staff at either the blonde man and Aizen to wince in fright, the sight of the latter’s was visible to the others the moment this Nuru reprimand the Frenchman. “Well, you should have apologized and help me fix my dress when you rip it off earlier, then I wouldn’t think of hurting you! But now, can you please get off Aizen and show some humility? Despite the crimes he admitted of being a _dead_ murderer, he’s severely hurt and you will make a bad influence on Bradley and Khaira with your cowardice and carelessness!”

“Hi.” Khaira obliviously waves her hand that is not holding a small toy hammer with a smile when being mentioned, unknowingly causing the female members of Squad 5 to react with happiness of the cute response while almost all the men were staring at Nuru’s revealing matching clothes with a flirtatious smirk except for Ichigo who look away with disapproval for someone having a wife while he thought of what he recalled from the woman’s words.

‘ _Well, at least Aizen confessed. That’s a good sign…_ ’ before he turned back to the scene after Marshal hastily slide off Aizen’s back and stood closer to the other boy with a hesitant frown towards the former Soul Reaper. “S-Sorry monsieur. I forgot that you must be sore to the bone. It’s just I don’t want zo abuse Infernale and get us caught again, since we’re afraid of getting killed again from ze bad guys.”

“N-No. As much as I’m still feeling I should be punished for what I did, I understand that you’re scared since befor…” Aizen shook his head with a softened glare of his disgustingly painful right bloodshot eye and brown left eye and a faint frown although everyone witnesses their enemy slowly widen his eyes, mostly his left, in shock to mutter what he heard from Marshal while Nuru, Khaira, and the brunette boy called Bradley instantly express sadness by Aizen looking at either of the four in disbelief. “…Wait. W-what do you mean, killed again?”

“Aizen…” Bradley whispered in dread of the question as the _invisible_ Squad 5 and guards of Mūken waited with the curiosity of the statement as most are flabbergasted from the mention of killed again like Aizen is, with a whirl of his head to see Nuru silently nod back to answer, for the boy to respond with a raise of his hands to press them together before moving his arms at either Nuru before Marshal to Khaira. “We were supposed to be dead by the organization killing us for the experiment, with our sacrifices managed to summon our demons based on how we died. I died by getting shot and chopped into pieces, Nuru died from getting mauled alive, Marshal was burned and melt alive, Khaira was stabbed in the heart and eye although can’t understand how that summoned Dij, and Evan died by drowning.”

‘ _Evan. That’s the name of the slut’s boyfriend!_ ’ Yūichiro snarked in fury, ignoring the horrified reactions from the others of the demon - fied people’s revealed deaths and resurrection but he cares less, as Aizen is also appalled of the information including this Evan when he shakily clenches his hand at Kyōka Suigetsu’s hilt…. “I-Including Evan?! I… I guess… my imprisonment and torture is nothing compared to the hell you all faced.”

Unaware to Aizen after the shocking and thoughtless comment, his former squad and abusers first glare at the man in disbelief on almost all of what he said before back to the other demon – fied people to see them react with surprise and sadness before Nuru narrowed her eyes in anger while clenching her hands around the middle of her staff, giving an ill impression of what is she going to do from the assumption…

**BANG!**

“Oww!” Everyone wince in dismay and pain of witnessing Aizen crying in pain and clenching his head with his hands from where Nuru boldly slam the end of her staff and almost fall backward while Marshal, Bradley, and Khaira hugged each other in fear, although Nuru’s demon under the latter is angered of Aizen’s negative comment, for the furious woman to nearly jab the same end of the stick at Aizen and scold the brunette with anger.

“Don’t ever say that your incarceration is for nothing! Me, Marshal, Bradley, Khaira, Evan, and all those who also bear a demon may have died in an instant with thousands of us managed to resurrect, but you experienced an eternity of hell from your former people with no one to save you until you escaped by your sword! You claim that no one will trust and care for you for your sins, but you’re now with people who you never met before but desire not only to return to our homes, but your redemption as a better person!”

“It’s zrue! We asked Khaira to show us your memories to learn about you and know about zis Soul Society and your abusers. And zat was before Evan was so furious of watching you tortured, he kill all ze bad guys our demahns trapped!” Marshal confessed with concern after removing his arms off both Bradley and Khaira and watching Aizen rubbing his hands on his head with the rare sight of pain and sadness on his blemished face continue to astound the secretly spying squad of his new change of behavior, no thanks to his two tormentors with them.

Unaware to all, Shinji secretly smiles to himself of seeing his former lieutenant acting more like a normal person than a traitorous god-wannabe.

Nuru’s stern glower softened to express sorrow and unhurriedly raise one of her hands and softly rub the part of his head that she hit, feeling a wince from the startled man from the touch until _everyone_ listens to Nuru soothing the tall and injured man of the group with a warm smile. “Aizen. We can tell you wanted to apologize for believing you’re a burden, but you couldn’t out of feeling your past will continue to cripple you. All I want from you, not to wait until you’re ready to apologize to something you didn’t do to US, but to gather all of your strength and powers to prove everyone that you are the strongest ex-Soul Reaper even in your state.”

‘ _Damn! …. I wish we have someone like her to say those words to us! Aizen, you lucky bastard!_ ’ Unknown to the women and Ichigo who stare at Aizen to see him expressing nothing but the genuine shock of the kind suggestion, Shinji and the men of his squad immediately thought of the serenity and beauty from the wise and motherly woman of the demon-bounded group with a sad smirk showing jealously to their enemy for having his _first friends._

Khaira slowly climb off the demonic lion without falling her body onto the ground and carefully walk towards Aizen, with everyone watching her waddle her way as if she is a penguin, further amazing the female Soul Reapers to coo their happiness at the toddler, before she stood beside Aizen’s legs and raise her arm and hand holding her toy hammer at the air. “Yeah! Remember what I said when we met; don’t cry like babies! Even if we fight random people during the journey!”

No soon after she said that…

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” The instant sound of people cawing a sort of tribal cry as well as countless flashes of dark colors emerging to be people wearing tribal clothing similar or different from Nuru’s and wielding spears from either hiding around the vine-covered walls or falling from the trees and land on their feet without breaking their legs immediately startled everyone when the Soul Reapers almost pull out their Zanpakutōs with Aizen reaching his hand to Kyōka Suigetsu, Khaira held her toy hammer with both her hands, Nuru ready her wooden staff, and Marshal raises his hands in a fighter position for fire to ignite on his fists.

Ichigo and Shinji’s squad watch most of the people running towards Aizen’s group instantly run through them as if they are holograms to surprise them before they turn around and see the spear-wielding group nearly impale their weapons at Aizen’s groups’ throats, stopping them from pulling out their weapons and demons.

“What ze He…H!?” Marshal scream his disbelief with a quick shift of trying not to curse and let the child of the group hear by a quick glare from Bradley, Nuru, and Aizen when the Soul Reapers watch a tall man dressed like a tribal chief with leopard skin rug around his body, a feathered crown hanging down to his bare feet and white stripes and dots all over his face and body casually walk towards the group once the soldiers slowly back away for Aizen, Khaira, Marshal, Nuru, and Bradley to faintly lower their defense in suspicion after the tribal leader stood in front of them, with Marshal, Aizen, and Nuru standing in front of Bradley and Khaira to catch their confusion and worry of their fate by the tribe’s spears.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!” The tribal leader screamed their greeting with a smirk showing his dirty brown teeth, catching the group’s shock and repulsion as well as anyone of the squad _behind them_ just as everyone hears the leader shouting the first sentence towards the group but mostly Marshal which the terrified Frenchman noticed of seeing the tribe seemingly sneer at him, confusing everyone else. “Ekwensu…ocha!”

Noticing Nuru faintly blink her eyes in surprise and confusion after the tribe’s call towards Marshal and possibly understand the language, Aizen slowly turns his head to his left and enquire Nuru with a concerned scowl when everyone including the tribe leader looks at the woman. “What does Ekwensu ocha means?”

“White devil. Allow me…” Nuru whispered her response as she softly turns her attention towards the tribal leader while ignoring the sight of the other soldiers aiming their spears at them and proceeds to calmly demand the tribal leader with a warm scowl. “Anyi bia n'udo. Gịnị mere i ji na-awakpo anyị?”

First seeing the leader subtly react in surprise but fascinated of Nuru with the entire tribe also express the same, the squad look back to Aizen when Bradley tap a finger at the former’s arm to see the boy conjuring a rectangular and blue virtual screen with a glowing white sentence inside the screen in front of the two for Aizen to read the sentence. “We come in peace. Why are you attacking us?”

“Anyi bu ndi Udochukwu ndi choro izoputa ebo anyi site na ekwensu ocha…. (We are the Udochukwu tribe who want to save our tribe from the white devils…)” The tribal leader spoke towards Nuru with a faint frown that could be a smile while everyone listens to Aizen translating from Bradley’s virtual screen, assuming the white demons are the people trying to hunt the demon-bounded people, before the tribal leader finish the sentence with a displeased scowl to Marshal. “Ma gbuo ekwensu ọcha bụ onye anyị hụrụ na-achịkwa ọkụ ma na-ezuru amaghị nwoke nke ikekwe otu n'ime ụmụ nwanyị anyị. (And kill the white devil who we saw controlling fire and steals the virginity of perhaps one of our women).”

Right after Aizen finished the translation, he, Nuru, and Bradley immediately glare at Marshal in dismay when the fire-wielding man first stare back at his friends with confusion until he realized to quickly react in horror and look at everyone now staring at him, quickly waving his arms and extinguish the flames off his hands. “Wait, me?! Zat was an accident! I didn’t mean to fall and rip Nuru’s dress off!”

“But from watching that flashback, of course, they thought you seduced Nuru!” Aizen informed Marshal in bewilderment as everyone looks down to see Khaira tugging one of Aizen’s shorts with her hand to recall with confusion. “But didn’t his face fell on her legs or that place where you pee?”

The Soul Reapers react in dismay from the revelation especially understanding Khaira’s words for the other men and women to immediately glare at Marshal with shock and anger, with jealously to the men, for the blonde to squeak his fear and hastily wrap his arms around Aizen, catching his surprise from the embrace while everyone hears him cry on his shoulder. “Aizen, dahn’t let zem kill me! I’m sorry, Nuru! I didn’t mean za fall on you!”

With a soft sigh but her frown quickly change into a smile from the apology, Nuru again offers the leader with a subtle nod. “Wag! As ons die wit duiwel vra om u beste vegter te veg sonder sy magte, kan ons dan bewys dat ons geen kwaad bedoel nie? (Wait! If we ask the white devil to fight your best warrior without his powers, can we then prove that we do not mean any evil?)”

The Udochukwu tribe leader first muse of the proposition while staring at the crying Frenchman assumed to be the white devil before back to Nuru to respond with a smile and reach one of his hands to pat her head like a father comforting a daughter, relieving Nuru to smile back. “Na na na. Anyị nwere ike gosipụta na ị bụ enyi Udochukwu (Alright. We can prove you are friends to Udochukwu).”

Turning around, the leader glances at his tribe and call out with a confident smile and a wave of his hand and blowgun. “Uhuru!”

Hearing the name, everyone watches the other members of the Udochukwu tribe slowly back away as well as everyone but Marshal who removes his arms off Aizen to form into a wide circle as soon as a man emerges from the group and reveal himself.

The warrior called Uhuru is a relatively young and lanky, handsome man around the possible same age as either Marshal or Nuru with tanned skin, white markings painted all over his body, arms, and legs with a few cursive lines on his face and forehead, his braided white hair drapes over his shoulder and a few bangs nearly hang down on his black eyes, and wears a necklace made of crocodile’s teeth, two pairs of silver hoop earrings on his ears, and a dirty brown loincloth towards his knees.

“Marshal, if you win or impress the tribe by defeating this Uhuru without Infernale; we will not die and we’ll help them save their tribe from Iblis Jinn’s men.” Nuru informed with a faint scowl as everyone watch Marshal look around with hesitance of fighting Uhuru while listening to the Udochukwu tribe cheering for the stoic warrior who stares at the terrified _white devil_ for their battle with the Soul Reapers and Aizen’s group watching with curiosity and anxiety for the latter side.

Marshal first shook his head with sadness before the blonde man hastily run towards Uhuru with a scream and nearly punch a fist at the other’s face...

...Only for Uhuru to swiftly dodge to the side and quickly wrap his arms around Marshal’s arm, shocking the man when he can feel himself thrown off the ground before roughly land his back on the ground by Uhuru’s throw with a gasp.

Aizen’s group and Squad 5 cringed in the pain of seeing the first attack as Uhuru quickly unleash more fighting moves resembling wrestling to pin Marshal against the ground and send him choking and gasping his pain while the Udochukwu tribe continue to cheer for their warrior and Yūichiro smiled his cruel delight of seeing someone in pain, even if it is not Aizen and not beaten sexually for someone from Squad 11 and Mūken.

Uhuru quickly climb off from sitting on Marshal’s face to stand in front of the latter’s friends and watch the demon-fied man sluggishly rise on his legs while gasping for air after Uhuru finally talk for the first time since the ambush to hold a spear he grabbed from behind his loincloth with his hand, the expressionless face during the short and pathetic fight quickly shifted to express anger and determination. “Ọ dị nwute, ekwensu ọcha! Ma nke a gafee!”

“He says; Sorry White Devil! But this is over!” Nuru translated with a worried smile as the nearly breathless Marshal weakly raises his arms in the same fighter position and a tired frown while making sure he cannot conjure his hellfire as promised just as Uhuru release an angry cry and threw the spear at Marshal…

Jabbing the blade of the spear through his right leg, catching his, his friends and including the Soul Reaper’s dismay as Marshal scream his agony and wave his arms at the spear _through_ his leg although everyone could have noticed the Udochukwu tribe are showing amusement with their leader chuckling of Marshal expressing pain when he cried out to Aizen in pain. “Aizen! Don’t just stand zere! Zrow me a spear!”

“Found it!” Everyone heard Khaira shouting at the side where she runs towards a barrel of spears being carried by one of the warriors for Aizen to run towards her and both him and the toddler quickly grab a spear to quickly throw them at Marshal, believing he will use either of them to fight Uhuru…

But Aizen’s spear strike Marshal’s other leg while Khaira’s spear accidentally hit his groin for Aizen, Bradley, and the Soul Reapers to wince and react in horror of where did the last spear hit, bringing most of the men to clench their hands on their waists.

Although the sight of Marshal dramatically screaming while waving both arms at each of the three spears that hit him receive almost the entire tribe except Uhuru laughing and cheering uproariously as their toughest warrior is astonished while Nuru was initially surprised at first yet she slowly join to laugh as well until Marshal’s eyes rolled back and fall backward on the ground, seemingly unconscious from the fright and pain.

Checking to see if his opponent lost conscious from the short-lived fight, Uhuru quickly grabs all three spears with two on one of his hands and pull them off his legs and groin to wake Marshal up albeit screaming in agony again for Nuru and the chief to walk towards them while continue to laugh their amazement for the ridiculous battle once Uhuru drops the spears and carefully grab Marshal with his hands to lift him on his feet when the chief told Nuru something while laughing.

“Chief said you made him laugh, screaming like a sissy girl!” Nuru translated while laughing with the tribe running towards the victor and loser.

“H-Hey, Aizen? Can you and Khaira go find Evan at the camp and rescue their people? I’ll stay with Nuru to help Marshal… please don’t let Khaira hurt any more wieners.” Squad 5 turn their attention from the hysterical tribe towards Aizen when Bradley requested the brunette with a cautious scowl showing his pain after a quick glare at Khaira to see her blank face showing confusion of both of them staring their concern for her, before Aizen respond with a silent nod and carefully reach his arms towards Khaira to lift her off the ground, with everyone but the Soul Reapers not noticing Aizen and Khaira immediately disappear in a flash which the squad recognizes the method as Shunpō before the entire scene started to blur and shift into different colors for a new scene to start.

‘ _What!?_ ’ Yūichiro froze in horror as no one saw his reaction to watch the transition in surprise, as he could not believe what he saw. ‘ _I made sure that the seal on his back is permanent without his Reiryoku activating! Does this mean he can use Kidō now!?_ ’

“Yūi!” Hatarakite called out his friend to alert Yūichiro from pondering his shock and anger and see that the scene before them have changed for them and Squad 5 to find themselves standing in a camp closer to a bamboo thicket full of people wearing full-body black clothes and holding their sniper rifles at the cages holding animals roaring their wrath at them with the other cages trapping the other people familiar to be from the Udochukwu tribe hissing and crying their rage at them.

Closer to the squad are two men interrogating each other with the one currently arguing the other in anger is bleeding all over his face and beige brown clothes. “I’m telling you, Kale! The people that brat sent to protect me from those abominations were killed and it’s all because of an outsider who revealed himself as a murderer! I don’t know how he managed to escape from his underwater tomb!”

The other man called Kale, a man taller than the other with chin-length black hair bearing auburn or red strands and neck-length bangs hiding his left eye, shaven facial hair, pale skin, bulky and lean and wears a light blue, buttoned trench coat with the sleeves ripped off to show his arms, matching blue pants and black Stiletto boots, with a white cloth wrapped around his waist and shield his waist to his knees like an apron, sneered in stoic exasperation of the complaint as he held his hands behind his back and look down on the cowering man with the sunlight flashing on his blood-red eyes as if it is glowing. “Surely you have forgotten that, as a Jinn, you’re supposed to use your _powers_ to protect yourself from those demons and a killer. Or is it clear that you’re the powerless fool instead of the one you always mocked, Beolagh?”

This Beolagh flinched in anger for the heartless assumption as Shinji, Ichigo, and Momo’s eyes squint in anger and curiosity for the conversation while their squad expresses confusion and faint concern for what their enemy will do in the past before they continue to watch the scene when Beolagh scoffed his objection to the unamused man in blue. “Pah! Of course, I would’ve used my powers! I just don’t taint them for something as trivial as destroying filthy demon hosts! But I still believe I should be the one to lead the experiment and the inheritance instead of that brat! Surely, you can understand that he’s not fit to succeed in everything!”

“Well, I have read what is the boy capable of from Father’s notes. Between him and you, who has YET to show us your powers since ever, it’s better to have a weak-powered man than a powerless fool to run the tradition. At the very least, despite our resentment, it is thoughtful of him to think of Father with the experiment to _change the world_ by giving humanity demonic powers _._ ” Kale immediately responded without remorse with such confidence to send most of the _invisible_ Soul Reapers, Shinji included, to snicker their pleasure of seeing Beolagh gritting his teeth in rage for the comment just as Kale look up from the agitated man and nod his head at who is behind the latter. “Isn’t he the demon host of your group, Beolagh? I see he’s alive.”

Turning around, everyone but Kale, Yūichiro, and Hatarakite quickly react in surprise that shifted into dismay of seeing a man no bigger than Captain Komamura but muscled and has long pale blue hair in a low ponytail and wears black with little blue including his sheathed katana on his waist walking towards the camp.

However, from seeing his handsome face and the faint scowl on his face, almost all the female Soul Reapers except Momo immediately express an amazing smile of infatuation and blushes on their cheeks to scream their happiness as if this blue-haired man is a celebrity, to the men’s shock while Yūichiro quickly expresses a confident grin masking his rage of seeing this man again from the previous memory that cost him his arm. “Sorry, ladies. But that guy’s the one who’s fucking your former captain.” 

“Wait, that giant guy!? That’s his new boyfriend!?” One of the Soul Reapers enquired the Mūken guard in shock as everyone glared at the giant man in disbelief with the females bear sadness and jealously that the man they are ogling is _taken_ until the squad watch Beolagh quickly step back to the side and quickly express a dreaded smile of seeing the blue-haired man and not the dissatisfied sneer on Kale’s face behind the other’s back after the newcomer’s appearance also caught the other gunners to walk towards the three as well. “A-Ah! Evan Kemp! How wonderful to finally see my loyal servant coming back to my services!”

“Oh? If I recall, you pushed me to drop a fatally wounded man in the ocean and try to save yourself by ordering the other demon-bounded hosts to kill me as a sacrifice. Twas a worthless attempt to beg them to spare you, if you ask _your_ _loyal servant_.” The man called Evan Kemp rebuked with a cocky smirk and a faint nod for his comment to receive a shudder and a grunt of anger from Beolagh with Kale glaring at the former with a cruel snort when everyone listens to the man trying to reclaim his pride by guaranteeing the giant man and not see the discontentment on both men’s faces. “W-well, at least that we BOTH escaped from those wretched beasts’ clutches. No matter! We shall find and kill them to sell all the demons to our loyal followers! But you will kill that disgusting outsider with your sword!”

“Another so-called of your brilliant plans to not do any work and reveal your powers, brother?” Kale enquired without showing anything but contempt as Beolagh continue to strike some nerves since earlier when he did not turn around and face his possibly revealed brother to respond to the statement and increase everyone’s irritation for his breaking ego. “Nonsense! As I told you before, I won’t taint my powers over triviality such as this! I use them for special cases such as punishing a massive demon on its disgusting knees!”

‘ _Sheesh, this guy’s a loser!/ Good thing I’m thinking in my head, but Aizen would be better than that poor excuse of a leader!_ ’ The Soul Reapers thought in disgust of seeing a bad leader commanding his group as unaware to the others, Ichigo glance up and stare at Evan with suspicion on his scowl about him and his relationship with Aizen from Yūichiro’s degrading comments earlier to humiliate the former prisoner and the other exclamation from Marshal at the previous scene, ‘ _Is that guy like Aizen’s abuser, or does he genuinely care about him? I hope it’s the latter._ ’

Suddenly, Ichigo notice Evan first roll his pale blue eyes from the argument between Beolagh and Kale before he saw something over their heads and react with a blink of his eyes in surprise, confusing Ichigo to turn around and see what Evan saw for him to also catch his bewilderment to blurt out what he thought and catch the squad’s surprise. “Aizen!? Khaira!?”

Following Ichigo and Evan’s direction, Squad 5 and Mūken’s guards look around and see Aizen and Khaira standing in front of the cage holding most of the people of the Udochukwu tribe who quietly chant their acknowledgment for their help, as Khaira hold her toy hammer above her head and nearly slam it on the lock with such an angry face for a toddler, yet Aizen notices what she was planning to do in fright and hastily grab Khaira with his arms around her body and shut her mouth with his other hand while she squirms for her escape and attempt to hammer the cage with a harmless toy, just as everyone heard Kale calmly end the argument with Beolagh regarding the latter. “Okay, okay. We shouldn’t waste our time yapping. After all…we have intruders and a double-crosser!” 

After he finished, the stoic man swiftly pulls out a large, cherry pink custom-build shotgun from the back pocket of his pants hidden by the _tail_ with his right hand and aim at the cage and Aizen and Khaira to pull the trigger and shoot a ball of pink plasma at the latter two when the other enemies reacted in shock of the sudden startle.

Managing to see him pull out the gun and about to fire at them, Aizen react in alarm and instantly jump onto the top of the cage alongside Khaira for the plasma to hit and exploded at the lock for the captives to back away when the door also burst into a large hole fit to release the group of Udochukwu residents, resulting the now escaped male and female warriors to run out of their trap while alerting the other tribe members and the animals to cheer, roar, and howl for their escape.

“The dead murderer!” Beolagh yelped in dread and point a finger at Aizen as the Soul Reapers watch Evan hastily grab his katana with his hand and swing it off its sheath for Kale to quickly spin and strike his blade with his gun, frightening the coward to scream and crawl away from the battle between Evan and the gunners while Aizen was caught whispering something in Khaira’s ear before she responds to the quiet order with a nod and hastily jumps away to the other cage holding the other members of the tribe.

The curious Soul Reapers watch their _enemy_ quickly stand on his feet with his hand pulling out Kyōka Suigetsu from his sheath and pocket and aim his blade at either of the gunners and Kale to shout out what attracted everyone to stop and glare at him, further surprising Squad 5, Yūichiro, and Hatarakite of seeing the once broken prisoner reclaiming his confidence but not the arrogance he once had and shattered from his incarceration. “Ekwensu ocha! Ekwensu ocha!”

Understanding what he’s saying from speaking their language while Khaira managed to break the locks off every cage with her hammer to release the other members of the tribe and the animals, the Soul Reapers watch one of the Udochukwu men release a wild cry for all the people and animals to stampede towards the gunners of the group, _and through them_ , with their spears on their hands and start fighting each other with the animals’ assistances, bringing one of the Soul Reapers to cheer with a startled smile, “It’s time for a weird battleeeee!” while some of the others laugh in amusement and even join the cheer, unknowingly surprised Shinji, Ichigo, Momo, and the two guards to believe they are enjoying of watching the powerful enemy who tried to kill them in the past starting his redemption.

But instead of the anger and disgust on Yūichiro’s face, Shinji softened his surprise to smile at himself and his squad while staring at his former lieutenant finally doing the greater good. ‘ _Go, Sōsuke, go._ ’

Aizen disappeared with Shunpō to reappear and hover between Kale and Evan after they leaped away and about to dash back to attack themselves, surprising the two fighters when Aizen nearly fall on the ground with a snarl towards Kale before everyone witness the brunette quickly stamp the burnt sole of his feet against the enemy’s chest and kick him a few feet away from them to stagger and grunt in pain while Aizen nearly flew away and above from Evan in a backflip.

Evan swiftly grab Aizen’s free hand with his other hand, surprising the ex-Soul Reaper, and speedily spin around for Kale to receive a kick in the face by Aizen’s foot before the Soul Reapers watch the gunner in blue flying away to the side and land closer to the bamboo walls.

Evan stopped spinning with Aizen faintly bump himself against the giant man’s torso with a muffled groan, alarming the brunette to look up and see the smug smirk possibly showing his amusement or lust on Evan’s face towards his _boyfriend_ , immediately arousing almost all the female Soul Reapers of Squad 5 to squeal their happiness of Evan’s handsome face and smile to catch the other men’s apprehension and jealously. “Perfect timing, Aizen.”

“Get over here!” Aizen, Evan, and the Soul Reapers heard Khaira shouting her anger at the side and witness Khaira running away through the jungle and from the Udochukwu and animals soon-to-be successful battle against the other gunners when the animals managed to trample their bodies and sink their jaws through their bodies and paint the ground red of their blood from their bodies and fill the air with anguish screaming, frightening and disgusting the Soul Reapers while they did not see Aizen and Evan quickly run away from the battlefield and follow after Khaira...

The squad immediately shudder in shock by the smashing noise of glass breaking and watch the area around them crack and burst into light, revealing that instead of the virtual scene where Aizen _currently_ is, Squad 5 and Mūken’s guards found themselves back in the former group’s barracks.

“Woah, Woah, what the hell!?” A male Soul Reaper glance around in shock of being back in his barracks just like everyone but those that know the function of the mirror as more Soul Reapers enquired the others with disbelief of what happened, “Wait! What happened to Aizen and his friends!?”, “That was weird, but surprisingly good to watch!”, “I hope we can use the mirror to see more!”

As everyone continues to comment on their surprise of what they witnessed, Ichigo and Momo turn their attention towards their captain when Shinji walks a few more steps closer to Aizen’s former abusers who notice the stern captain glaring at them with a sneer.

“So? Still thinkin’ Sōsuke is fuckin’ like a slut?” Shinji demanded the two guards who vaguely flinch in the surprise of the question with the captain and Hatarakite noticing Yūichiro quickly respond with a grunt and a snarl before he quickly disappears from the barracks with Flash Step, surprising his partner to first look at where he last stood before he also disappears from the barracks.

Giving himself a snort of confidence, Shinji slowly turns around and sees his lieutenant and 3rd Seat staring at him with surprise and a tint of sadness on Momo’s face for Shinji to respond to his reassurance of what could she be thinking with a thumbs up and a grin showing his teeth.

Now, Shinji is sure he can trust Khaira and the demon-bounded people to take care of Sōsuke…even if he is concerned about how he will be with this Evan…

**[Edited: 7/10/2020] Character Infos!**

(P.S: Nuru and Shetani are so hard to draw, because I was trying to draw a muscled-looking woman and animals for the first time. Mammoth and Snake are not drawn with linearts, the jerboa is actually photoshopped from the Lion Guard, the lion looks similar to Scar (Lion King), and I didn't draw a hawk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Favorite movie out of the two Ace Ventura films, for the comedy and animals)


	12. New Bonds

Aizen and Evan continue to run through the jungle where Khaira could be running after leaving the Udochukwu tribe and the animals fighting against the members of Iblis Jinn’s demon organization, which will be a bloody victory considering they have witnessed the elephants, rhinos, lions, and even baboons dismembering the gunners’ limbs apart from their joints before they sprint and follow Khaira shouting her anger.

Finally, both men have emerged from the jungle and appear at the same beach when the group first arrived in Congo to see not only Khaira standing closer to the sands on the small beach, where the three can see the small boat anchored closer to the sands, but the three including her looked up and see a giant, black helicopter identical to the one that almost killed Marshal since the escape from Karakura Town with a rope ladder for Beolagh and Kale to climb up and proceed to enter the helicopter hovering on the sky.

However, as Beolagh climbed inside the helicopter quicker than the other, Kale stopped midway and stare at Aizen, Khaira, and Evan at the beach. The former can tell the stoic gunner is glaring at him, assuming he must be furious that Aizen performed that stunt to push him away from Evan to surprisingly catch him and made him kick Kale’s face, before the helicopter carrying them immediately turn to fly away from the island with one of their men hanging on the rope ladder until the helicopter has vanished from sight.

“Coward!” Khaira shouted while waving her left arm holding her toy hammer in a fist at the helicopter in anger for the escape as Aizen took a quick glimpse at her with a concerned frown for running away earlier before he slowly leans forward to gently grab Khaira and lift her off the beach, making her sit on his arms and correct his posture from the excruciating sensation that still lingers in his system.

“Khaira, you shouldn’t run off like that. I know you have Dij to protect you, but I don’t want you to get hurt and taken away from us.” Aizen warned as he sadly looks at the faint surprise flashing on Khaira’s face for the scolding before her eyes waver into sadness and regret when Khaira slowly press herself on his body and left shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aizen.” Khaira apologized as Aizen can tell she is genuinely sorry for earlier to respond by rubbing her back with his right hand.

“Don’t worry, Aizen. It’s important that she’s safe and out of those weaklings’ hands.” Evan assured with a conceited smile and a soft pat of his hand on Aizen’s head to catch his attention and look at the giant man beside him, subtly grimace in pain from feeling the area Nuru slam her wooden staff on him for the comment of his incarceration faintly thumping its pain from each pat.

‘ _…and Evan died by drowning._ ’ Aizen remembered what Brad told him earlier from the group about their revealed deaths and resurrection for the ex-Soul Reaper to express sorrow for Evan who does not seem to notice the brunette’s sadness to him and the others for learning a terrible ordeal happened to the thousands of people survived and bear a demon.

‘ _I still don’t know which is worse; getting tortured by the Soul Reapers for eternity, or killed in the dastardly ways to summon a demon and resurrect you back to hell._ ’ Aizen pondered in sadness.

“Guys!” Aizen, Evan, and Khaira heard Bradley shouting from the jungle for the former two to turn around and see Bradley with Tank despite the latter were never with the group with the Udochukwu tribe, Nuru with Shetani in its lion form, Marshal with Infernale against his back, and the entire aforementioned clan walking out of the jungle, with the tribal leader and the recognizable warrior Uhuru joining Nuru’s side while the other members nearly hide _through_ the trees.

Seeing the one who won the ridiculous battle against Marshal with them while the latter stare hesitant daggers at the calm warrior for the fight, Aizen quickly wonder how are Marshal’s _injuries_ especially when he trailed his bloodshot red and brown eyes at the blonde’s waist in worry, since Marshal was stabbed to the groin by none other than Khaira.

“Oh, good. You guys are alright.” Brad sighed in relief with a smile alongside a crow from Infernale after Nuru climb out of Shetani’s back and walk closer towards the three with the tribe leader and Uhuru walking alongside the group’s translator for the platinum red-haired woman’s exclamation to Aizen, Evan, and Khaira with a smile. “Good news, everyone. You have saved every one of the Udochukwu tribe and the people working with the vile Jinn boy have been annihilated for the animals to savor some of their meat.”

‘ _Why do I find hearing that coming from you scary?_ ’ Aizen thought with dread from the woman’s sentence just as Nuru turns her head to face him with a pleasant smile while moving her wooden staff towards the tribal chief two feet in front of Aizen, catching the three’s surprise and confusion of seeing the stern expression on the chief while Uhuru shows a contented scowl. All ignore Tank nonchalantly walk away from the interrogation and head towards the small boat that shall be their transportation back to the ship. “Aizen. We were told from the captives how you commanded them to fight the enemies with our language. The chief wishes to give you his token of gratitude for saving their lives. Don’t worry, I informed them of the experiment and your wish to aid us for redemption.”

Startled but curious, Aizen faintly expresses his concern of standing face to face with the tribal chief as the latter first look at Aizen from top to bottom and inspect his blemished appearance, slowly catching all but Evan’s worry for the response while the blue-haired man almost reaches his hand to his katana with the suspicion that this leader might attack Aizen…

Only for everyone to see the brunette close his eyes the moment the chief instantly release a bullet of spit straight to the eyelids and blind him in disgust from the gesture yet the chief is pleased to announce his appreciation to the brunette with his people listening inside the jungle. “Dike n’agha; i bu enyi Udochukwu. Na-ekele gị. (Proud warrior; you are friend to Udochukwu. We thank you.)”

Uhuru and the people cheered their tribal cry with their leader in cheerfulness while Nuru happily joins them and Evan, Marshal, and Brad chuckled their surprise and amusement of seeing Aizen’s reaction when he slowly wipes the spit off his eyes with the cuff of his right sleeve.

“This is the first thing I get, for helping you guys and redeem myself for my crimes?” Aizen enquired with a tint of disgust after finishing clearing his eyes to blink them open and hear all but Khaira chortle for the sarcasm while the child is still showing the blank naivety on her face for a two-year-old who has yet to learn how to express and react. That alone is why Aizen decided to quickly return her to her family and home.

“Nuru.” A man’s voice softly called out when everyone turns their attention towards the source to be Uhuru calmly facing the surprised woman when the white-haired warrior first looks around to see everyone showing little surprise and confusion of what is he going to tell the other from seeing Uhuru looking back to her with a nervous scowl.

“Anyị ka zutere, mana enwere m olile anya na ị nabatara ịlaghachi na agbụrụ Udochukwu ... (I know we just met, but I hope you are welcome to return to the Udochukwu tribe...)” Uhuru spoke while calmly grasp Nuru’s hands on her staff with his to catch the others’ astonishment including Nuru until Uhuru proceed to finish his proposition with words everyone did not expect him to say. “…So please be safe during your journey and come back to stay. I’ll be praying for you and your demon’s return.”

‘ _He can speak English!? Why didn’t he say something earlier!?_ ’ Aizen, Marshal, and Brad thought in disbelief as he glare at both Uhuru and Nuru to see the former’s cheeks slowly blush pinkish-red and the latter’s grey eyes blinked in bewilderment for the proposition with the noticeable flush of red also glowing on her cheeks. After a few seconds of silence, she quickly responds to Uhuru with a smile and a nod while Shetani waved its tail in happiness of seeing its host receiving a kind offer. “O-Of course…Prince Uhuru. Shetani and I will return as promised.”

Uhuru nodded back with a smile for the promise once he removes his hands off Nuru’s to watch her, her demon, and her friends proceeding to walk back to the boat when the demon belonging to Bradley Martin, the one called Tank, waved an arm and shouted his exclamation at them with a crude grin. “Oi! Get ye asses in ta tinny!”

“Marshal, are you alright? Are your legs sore?” Aizen asked Marshal beside his right and glance at the other with a cautious scowl for reminding everyone of the short-lived fight when Marshal did not spare a glance over his shoulder and see the Udochukwu tribe watching them leave behind them when he answered back to Aizen with a faint shook of his head, “A little bit. But I’m glad zat we can get out of…HOLY SNAILS!”

The sudden cry of pain alarmed the group to stop in surprise when Marshal hastily whirls around and sees a feathered-end dart sticking out of his left butt cheek, accompanied by the entire tribe laughing their excitement from watching their leader smugly blow the dart with his blowgun.

Marshal slowly pluck the dart off his butt with a sneer showing his pain to the hysterical tribe, ignoring the others looking back at him with little concern and confusion for their behaviors when everyone proceeds to slowly walk back to the boat although Marshal starts to quickly run prompt Aizen, Nuru, Shetani, and Evan to also run towards the boat.

* * *

“Brother, why do we have to meet that brat in _our_ office?” Beolagh complained in irritation during the walk through the hallway leading to the top floor’s office, supposed to be occupied by one who leads the demon-binding experiment but to the argumentative man, he does not accept someone as young as Iblis to lead the family tradition.

During the walk, Beolagh notices that Kale has been silent and deep in thought with his hand still holding on the trigger of his custom-made shotgun since the escape from Congo and the group of demon-bounded insurgents. That dark stern glower on his older brother’s face continues to terrify Beolagh as he knew out of the two brothers, Kale thinks nothing but wanting to kill anyone that dare interfere with _their_ plans or out of boredom. Yet Beolagh always wonders why Kale acts like he is heartless ever since he can remember being by his side.

“Because…even if you despise seeing him sitting in the office and acting as a leader, we still have to inform him of what happened with the failure of experimenting the tribe to have a demon of their own in Congo. It won’t take long plus my comrades are accompanying him at the moment, so suck it up.” Kale finally responds to his brother with a scoff once they have arrived at the closed front doors leading to Iblis Jinn’s office for the gunner to leisurely reach his hand towards the handle of one of the doors and pull back wide enough for the two to walk in.

When they did…

“JUST A FEW MORE HITS! I’LL POUND YOUR ASS ALIVE!”

“No! Let me heal up! Please!”

Kale and Beolagh wince in surprise of the loud screaming coming from the office when they walked in yet the former realize in displeasure to mutter his annoyance. “You gotta be shitting me.”

Inside the spacious office with the glass window filling the wall behind the chair to reveal the view of Karakura Town, both men see the young adult supposed to _lead them_ , Iblis Jinn, sitting cross-legged on the desk and gawk his horror from his loss in a fighting video game on the large TV screen in front of him while his opponent drops his controller on the floor and throw his arms up in fists in a cheer, both ignore the other two people in the office with one watching the two play with a faint displeased smile while the other is sleeping on the floor.

Seeing their odd appearances brought Beolagh to glance at them with confusion and anxiety before Kale to see him glaring at the man childishly celebrating his victory against Iblis Jinn in a video game. ‘ _These things are Brother’s demons?_ ’

The one who _defeated_ Iblis Jinn is a man with long golden blonde hair with countless black spots tied in a low ponytail and wears nothing for clothes to show his well-toned built, but that is the human part of this _person_ , for he has a pair of ears resembling a feline’s at each side of his head, glowing yellow eyes with a black slit as pupils, his entire skin is made of golden yellow fur with a white belly and black spots all over him, and the lower half of him is the body and legs of a leopard with a matching tail.

One of the other two _people_ in the office consists of a tall and beautiful woman with an endowed figure but her skin is bright pink and bears fiery red hair resembling long leaves to her waist in little tufts sticking out at both sides, and wears a full-body, ankle-length gown, pair of gloves, and a mask around her blue eyes made of black-colored grasses and leaves, while the other one sleeping on the floor is not a human but a large-sized dark green fox around the size of a lion or a tiger with nine long, flowing tails that is suspiciously pale blonde like the tufts of fur on his head trailing to the back of its neck, making it look like it has hair.

“Yes! Yes! I fucking won! You have to do what I say for one day!” The leopard-like man beamed in confidence when he declared his intention to Iblis who finally closes his mouth and groan with little anger for his defeat when he falls and slumps back onto his chair, leaving his legs over the table and resting each side of the TV, to complain what he noticed from the game against the smug leopard-formed man, all did not realize the newcomers entering the office. “But I was so close! Wait, you keep spamming the same attack! You were cheating!”

A cough alerted everyone in the office when they turn around to see Kale alongside Beolagh beside the former until he walks towards the desk after the leopard legged man back away to join and stood next to the other two possible demons, at the same time stick its tongue out of his smirk towards Iblis for his defeat, surprising the boy with little anger before his attention shifted to stare at Kale in astonishment.

“Sorry for interrupting…whatever the hell you and Ose were doing. But we failed to experiment a tribe on the Congo jungle due to an ambush that released the prisoners and killed all of our men. According to Beolagh, the people that attacked us were some of the demon-bounded people that escaped from our Japanese branch in Karakura Town, led by not only a traitor from his group but also an outsider who revealed himself as a broken murderer.” Kale reported.

“I see. I can tell it’s the same group from yesterday's news, including the outsider accompanying the one who helped them escape. No matter; what’s important is that they can return to their homes with their demons…even if their people welcome them back. But, if you like _Mister Kale_ ; do you think your team can shape them up for updating progress?” Iblis mused with a curious frown of the information while glancing at the TV screen showing the main menu of his game before his lips curl up in a faint smile after suggesting aloud to see Kale’s red eye flicker in interest even with the stoic scowl on his handsome face while the half-human, half-leopard demon lick his lips with lust and sadistic pleasure, the flower-looking demon seemingly smiles her amusement and the green and blonde fox slowly climb and stood onto its feet with a wave of all of its nine tails by the offer, its eyes are open to be aquamarine green shimmering like diamonds.

“Okay then. My team and I will do that just to see how they, as well as my new additional member, will fight with and without their demons. But I want to fight with the outsider myself. Oh! And before I go, I have a question…” Kale agreed with a nod and a glimpse of Iblis expressing curiosity for the mention of a new member of the man’s team as well as the question the moment he finally asks it. “…Who am I talking to right now?”

“What do you mean? I’m still the same calm boy you people know and resent me.” Iblis responded with a startled smile for the odd question even with the mocking tone of confidence at the ending as Kale does not show anything but the soft sneer even when he turns his head and stare at the wall to his right. “Really? Cause those damages you made looks like it’s recent to be there.”

Beolagh and Kale’s group of demons turn their attention towards the wall Kale is facing yet the former reacted in horror from seeing such heavy scratches on the material as if a giant creature with claws made attempts to claw the wall off, but Kale’s assumption prompt Beolagh to glare at the orange-haired boy he despises in aghast when the latter brush off the worry Kale never show with a wave of a hand and a shook of his head with a nervous smile, realizing that his hands are covered with band-aids painted with crimson liquid of his blood.

“Oh, that? Well, I had another of my _accidents_ earlier before you kindly send Ose, Telipogon, and Tune here to accompany me while you and _Uncle_ Beolagh got your butts kicked.”

* * *

“Evan?” Aizen’s voice asking from behind with the tint of hesitance attracted Evan from watching the waves splashing against the base of the cruise/ battleship that continues to move through the sea on the next country they will head into, by the ridiculous speed knots of 500 built in this boat and the assistance of Delmar _pushing_ the boat with the sea water, that will take them around 10 hours or less to arrive.

So far the first three hours have passed ever since the group has climbed on board after the rescue in Congo, Africa so by assumption, it will take another seven hours or less to arrive where the group decided to appear and return one of them home.

Evan leisurely turns around to see the brunette standing in front of him with a saddened sneer and his left hand grasps on the hilt of his Kyōka Suigetsu in subtle shakes. “I wanted to confirm something about you. But I want to ask you this first; did you have to ask Khaira and Dij to show the others the memories of my crimes and imprisonment?”

“Yes. We were curious about your initial cowardice of our meeting. She told us she doesn’t want to show us without your permission and after we witnessed your torturous past, she was saddened that she ‘betrayed’ you just like we betrayed her to comply.” Evan answered with a calm scowl of seeing Aizen faintly lower his head and avoid eye contact from the giant man even when he listen to the latter continue explaining, this time with a tint of worry hissing through his lips. “Please don’t threaten or kill Khaira just because she failed to keep your promise. If you like, you can kill me since I was one who demanded her to use her powers.”

“I won’t do that! Even if I wasn’t tortured for eternity, I don’t know if I could handle fighting Khaira since she admitted Dij would eat me alive if I try to kill her! Also, I can’t think of wanting to kill you, especially when you raped me last night!” Aizen glare up and objected for Evan to see the dread and anger on his blemished face for the suggestion, the mention of last night’s seduction received a noise of pleasure from the giant man once Aizen slowly calm down to again sulk for earlier. “I’m not mad at Khaira for that; I asked her not to use her power of showing my memories unless I can trust you all to explain it in my own words. I was planning to tell you all if you didn’t have to take me to bed yesterday.”

“In that case; forgive me for my rudeness. According to Dij, you’re the only one who didn’t know about this: when Khaira reluctantly reveals us your memories, she can wield the darkness from both herself and Dij to conjure a clear projection of the said events. To put it simply; she made us see and believe we were standing at this Mūken from when you had your powers sealed by that miscreant to your escape by your sword.” Evan exclaimed with a squint of his eyes in indignation of remembering what happened yesterday; he and everyone excluding Aizen and his human-formed sword at the time watching Khaira unleashing her power of darkness and witness every single memory of Aizen treated unjustly by his so-called guards until his escape.

However, the sight of Aizen reacting in horror by the revelation of Khaira’s power caught the brunette’s attention to demand Evan in dismay. “Really? I mean, I didn’t understand how did she see my memories when we met…wait, if you all were _at Mūken…_ does that mean, you saw my guards’ faces?”

“Since you were blindfolded this whole time, yes. I agree with Khaira and Nuru that your guards are pathetic in both appearance and personality for their methods…” Evan scoffed his vehemence with a nod as a response as a glance of Aizen showing nothing but horror and sadness for the truth immediately strike a part of Evan’s heart and mind to feel pity and gently grasp his hands against both of Aizen’s cheeks and made him look at his stern face in surprise. “Aizen. I assure you, that you have our complete trust to aid your redemption. I believed one of the others has informed you how I acted after we _return_ from watching your hell.”

‘ _…Oh, right. Marshal said you furiously kill your former boss’s men for me._ ’ Aizen recalled with Evan’s hands on his cheeks prevent him from speaking but blink his eyes in surprise from the warm gesture on his bruised face, for Evan to soften the anger in his eyes and silently lean forward to peck another kiss on the blemish on his forehead like that night, bringing him to close his eyes with a muffled moan before he slowly opens them but not completely to see Evan smiling the same lustful but kind smile at him, confusing Aizen that slowly shifted into surprise of what could he be thinking. “I also believe you wish to ask me something? ~”

* * *

Ignoring the splatters of water sprinkling on their bodies although it still stings on his scarred back and nerves, Aizen kept his eyes closed and release inaudible moans and whimpers when he and Evan continue to pleasure themselves in the bathroom without their clothes on but doing a completely odd position to Aizen; Evan lying his back against on the wet tile floors with his hands grasping on both the other’s permanently pinkish-red marked bottom and expertly lick his tongue against his orifice while Aizen’s stomach pressed against Evan’s with his legs spread apart near each side of the other’s head, plunging Evan’s girth in his mouth with the difficulty of trying not to choke from filling his throat with the _giant_ member.

If what Aizen remember from accidentally reading one of Shinji’s explicit magazines when he was a lieutenant, before he burned his former captain’s entire box of them with Hado #54: Haien after his betrayal; Evan made them perform a sex position called 69… that immediately confused and surprised Aizen for remembering the tattoo on Hisagi’s cheek.

‘ _M-mh…E-Evan’s…big…I- I can’t…even fit…!?_ ’ Aizen mentally groaned in pain as he continues to bob his head up and down and pleasure Evan’s member with his mouth and throat while the latter continues to lap his tongue against his _hole_ until the sudden sensation of wet muscle piercing and wiggling through his orifice caught Aizen’s shock to remove Evan’s member off his mouth with a startled scream and quickly place his hands on the muscled knees to rise and look over his right shoulder, seeing what surprises the brunette.

Evan, without shame nor does Aizen believe he even has shame, is violating him with his tongue.

“E-Evan!? T-That’s – aahn! That’s…Don’t!?” Aizen cried in dread although the wiggling sensation by the other’s tongue continues to collect his gasps and whines and shiver in little pain masking the pleasure, his ears listen to the stifled moans that sound like a chortle when Evan continues to orally ravage Aizen and make him shudder so much Evan can see his body trembling.

Unaware to the brunette, Evan glance at his right while continuing to pleasure Aizen and see the water animatedly moving and taking form of a wide tentacle made of translucent water. Recognizing the strange water force to be Delmar after he removes his tongue off Aizen, Evan silently nods towards Aizen and back his head away when the tentacle extends itself towards the other, who can feel he is about to come any sooner…

“A-aaaaaah!” Aizen screamed and shudder harder in shock from the instantly long sensation of a tentacle taking Evan’s place of violating him, tears quickly well up on Aizen’s mismatched eyes from the increasing speed, at the same time Aizen witness a slow movement of water under Evan’s legs proceeding to move and hover up while materializing into a form of an object, catching Aizen’s fright while whimpering from the tentacle plunging through him until he did not see the water in front of Aizen taken shape and reveal itself as Delmar when the tentacle slam itself against his prostate, forcing a shriek in pleasure and Aizen climax his release onto Evan’s neck and face.

However, Evan is not fazed of his face getting soiled when the smug giant watch Aizen, hopefully, enjoy the double combo with him and his demon who removed the tentacle off the brunette and made him fall on top of the former’s body and legs with a groan, with Delmar leaning forward to hover its head closer to the panting brunette with what Evan knew of his demon’s personality is concern.

“Forgive me, Aizen. But I couldn’t resist seeing your body react like that. At least I’m not tormenting you like a savage.” Evan apologized with a faintly genuine smile and a slow raise of his body to push Aizen’s legs off his shoulders and rest on the wet tiles and beside the muscled waist.

“F-Fuck you, Evan.” Aizen whispered with a pout as he raises his shaking body off Evan’s legs to sit on his waist, seeing Delmar seemingly looking back to the surprised brunette in front of the latter but the feeling of Evan’s erected girth against his own attracted the ex-Soul Reaper to glance down and gulped in fright of their sizes, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Evan sitting with his arms and elbows resting on the wet tiles and glance at his partner with a soft frown, ignoring the showerhead sprinkling lukewarm water on them.

“We can stop now if you wish.” Evan proposed as he slowly raises himself to watch Aizen first look away from him and stare at their lengths with silence. Before he could ask again, Evan stayed quiet in surprise of watching Aizen unhurriedly yet shakily move to spin around and face him while the other hesitantly raise himself off the other before adjusting himself to hover his cavity inches above Evan’s member and slowly push himself to insert the organ through his insides again, releasing muffled whines from Aizen after keeping his eyes closed and placing his hands on Evan’s torso, leaving him confused about what could the other be doing after seeing a big bulge expanding inside Aizen’s stomach from his girth, before Evan react nothing but flabbergasted of Aizen immediately fucking himself with the other’s girth like a whore begging for pleasure, his speed slowly increase to make Aizen pant, cry, and gasp in ragged breaths.

‘ _What? I asked Aizen to stop…but he wants it?_ ’ Evan thought in puzzlement as he grasps his hands on Aizen’s hips while he continues to thrust Evan’s member through his body without his assistance. Even he can tell Delmar is worried for the brunette when it silently leans it’s neck and head closer to Aizen’s shoulder for the brunette to slowly open his eyes and see the water demon’s faceless head.

But instead of stopping upon noticing the demon watching him by the side, Aizen hastily reaches his left arm and coil around Delmar’s head from under its chin to bring Evan’s demon closer to him and, to Evan’s surprise, peck a soft kiss on either Delmar’s head or forehead.

‘ _Wow…that’s hot._ ’ Evan thought with his surprise changing into happiness with a glance at the water tentacle beside his head to be wiggling wildly, guessing correctly that Delmar is also happy to receive a kiss from Aizen when he removes his arm off the demon and continues to rock his hips against Evan, sparking painful nerves inside him while moaning with tears to arouse Evan further.

“A-ah-aaaah! E-Evan! P-Please....please…!” Aizen whimpered with his eyes glaring at Evan with pleading sadness for Evan to assist the brunette and end this pleasure by matching the speed of trusting his member through Aizen and make him cry and gasp some more.

After what it feels like time is quicker to the both of them, Evan felt he is going to release again soon so without warning the other; he instantly tightens his grip on Aizen’s waist and fills his inside to the base of his groin, making him release another strangled scream and arch his back backward before the brunette’s body shivered from feeling a heavy amount of Evan’s release shooting and flowing through him with fast speed.

Hearing a loud gasp of air from Aizen’s mouth after he sat upwards with Delmar moving around to let his host rest his back against its solid-like body, Evan gently holds Aizen with his hands on each side of his skinny body and pull him off his girth while feeling the Soul shudder with inaudible noises murmuring in his mouth until Evan softly seal those noises off Aizen’s mouth with a kiss, keeping his eyes close to not see Aizen opening his eyes in surprise from the kiss.

But after a few seconds, Evan can feel the other’s scarred arms wrapping around his neck and returning the kiss for the pale blue-haired giant man to smile in his kiss and both ignore the water demon watching them kiss, the water sprinkling on them from above, and little fluids flow out of Aizen’s hole and legs.

* * *

_“Holy shit. Is this what a virgin feels like? Cause your mouth is making me feel my dick might melt!” The guard laughed in cruel delight as he continues forcefully yank Aizen’s hair and make him groan stifled noises from sucking his abuser’s member while standing on his hands and knees, mercilessly filling his member through the other’s throat and make his mind dizzy with need to breathe._

_Unknown to Aizen since he never bothered to tell him how long he has been trapped in Mūken, it has been a year since the traitor has been imprisoned and forced to have his powers sealed off by the Central 46’s approval, and punishing the brunette has never been fun with the guard happily torment him by beating him to spill blood from his wounds._

_After agonizing minutes, the guard slammed Aizen’s head to the base and fill his throat with his member for the prisoner’s screams to be replaced with gurgling noises from the amount of bile ejecting through his esophagus, with the guard keeping Aizen suffocated for another minute until he pulled the prisoner’s head back and out of the member to release a gasp of air even when another more strings of colorless liquid shoot out and soiled Aizen’s dirty face and blindfolded eyes._

_Seeing the brunette cry with tears from the torment he’s been getting, and will be enduring in his sentence, the guard chuckled to himself when he slowly leans forward and ready for a kiss, ignoring the filthy smell he forced his bitch to have. “Well, that’s not so bad, was it? Here, let me kiss you to make you feel better.” The guard offered with false kindness._

_“N-no…” Aizen whispered with dread and anger from the terrible ordeal he had to taste when he does not need eyes to feel the insect is about to kiss him in the lips. “G - get away from me!” Without warning, Aizen did not hesitate to quickly throw his arm and with his hand curled in a fist towards the guard’s face, knocking him back with a thud and a gasp while Aizen fell onto the floor with a groan from both the rough landing and the grip the guard held on his head._

_But, Aizen can hear the guard quickly stomping his way towards him only for the brunette to release a choked scream from the guard vehemently stamping and kicking his foot onto Aizen’s side and stomach for more blood to escape from his wounds and forced Aizen to cough and scream more blood out of his mouth from the furious guard. “You little bitch! You just don’t know when to quit, do you!?”_

_Once the guard finally stopped his brutal kicks, he swiftly kicks Aizen in the stomach to force him to lie onto his back with a scream with the guard angrily move to kneel in front of Aizen’s legs which he spread them apart after casting the unidentified Bakudo for the straps to restrain Aizen’s arms and hands and move them above his head, realizing what is his abuser planning to do._

_“S-Stop it!” Aizen begged in shock as he kept squirming to escape from the monster above him but a punch in his left cheek stopped him from shaking and make him scream in pain when the guard tightens his grip under Aizen’s knees hard enough for his blood to erupted on the guard’s fingers and forced another cry of pain from the brunette._

_“For doing that shit, this is what you’ll get, bitch!” Was what the guard hissed in fury before he proceeds to rape Aizen and fill the air of his cell with his cries and scream for the whole day…_

* * *

Aizen gasped in horror when he woke up from his sleep and escape from the nightmare he remembers from Mūken, which caught his attention to realize in surprise and confusion of wondering how did he fall asleep. Last time he remembers before that dreadful memory, he and Evan were pleasuring each other by the latter’s offer with the former ravaging himself with Evan’s girth for assuming that is what he wants.

But now, Aizen looks around to find himself in his and Evan’s bedroom with Evan lying on his bed while the other was sleeping on the former’s giant body, their clothes and katanas are again mingled on the other bed and Evan stared at Aizen with surprise perfectly masking his worry for the other when he woke up in dread and stress. If Aizen could guess, Evan presumes he dreamed of another of his terrible punishments.

“Aizen, are you alright?” Evan asked as he faintly climbs to lie on his arms while Aizen panted with near breathless gasps for the surprising sleep as he frantically looks around to make sure he is not hallucinating that he is back in his cell. Once he has checked that he is not, Aizen slowly relaxes but still expressing sorrow when he softly presses himself against Evan with his head between the latter’s chest, strangely to Aizen Evan’s chest looks like what a muscled woman’s breasts would feel like. “I-I’m sorry, Evan…I-I had a nightmare…o-of Mūken.”

Listening to the apology, Evan’s eyes softened to show sympathy and hid his wrath from Aizen when he gently reaches his hand to the back of Aizen’s scalp for stroking the other softly and slowly lower himself to lie back on the bed.

“It’s alright, Aizen. Even if you feel like I will repeat what that damned insect did to you during this journey; I will never torment you further and leave you alone.” Evan reassured with a glance at Aizen to watch him slowly lift his head off his chest and glance back at him with a tint of surprise flashing through his melancholy.

“Promise?” Aizen enquired as he was not expecting to see Evan quickly respond with a calm smile, which Aizen seems to accept that smile as his response than an act when he subtly smiles at himself. ‘ _I-I know that’s not a trick. Then, I’ll trust Evan…even if he wishes to rape me with his love….’_

“E- Evan? Initially, I find it weird because I never thought of having a man or a woman as my partner…but you’re making me fallen for you, for your honesty.” Aizen admitted with a shrug and smile nervously for the confession, although Evan did confess he was fallen for him from last night, as the shy confession immediately attract Evan to see the latter smiling back and, like earlier and yesterday, softly reach his head towards Aizen’s forehead and kiss the bruise before looking back to his eyes. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll make sure our relationship is like the saying; Until Death do us apart.”

‘ _I’ll take that._ ’ Aizen agreed in his mind when he slowly rests against Evan while feeling the latter slowly lay back on the bed, bringing the brunette to smile to himself. For once, he was scared of having someone as malicious as his former guards but now, he feels happy to meet Evan…

* * *

“Kale, I’m not complaining about having this secret new member joining us. But why the hell do you want your fucking coward of a brother to join us?” Kale gritted his teeth in anger from the half-human, half-leopard demon Ose complaining his question when he and his three demons walked through a hallway leading to the organization’s laboratory containing the remaining demon-bounded prisoner that did not manage to escape from that accident four days ago.

Although he does not care how many people die from their initial deaths and get rejected by their demons to be resurrected, Kale was surprised when he was informed that the said prisoner who initially died from one of the most painful deaths managed to not only survive and receive a demon, but killed all but one demon-bounded people from the same country as him at once.

Having someone with that power would be an advantage to his plans.

“Because, Ose; Iblis forced us to work together and _mend our bond_ , but this is fucking ridiculous.” Kale answered with indignation as the four entered the elevator big enough for them for the fox of the group, named Tuner, to sneer in disgust when it immediately asks a question with a male voice after the elevator’s doors slowly close shut. “That is absurd considering you said he never unleash his power to summon demons. And yet the vermin was pleased that he has to work with us.”

“Beolagh believes that if I am by his side like when we were kids, he has power over anything he desires, and that’s fucking stupid. But enough about that; can any of you tell me how was Iblis while I was gone? Did you see his behavior changing during that time?” Kale exclaimed with a sigh for thinking about his brother when he immediately changes the subject to ask about Iblis when the group ignores the elevator proceeding to take them down to multiple floors.

Hearing the question about Iblis Jinn, the woman of the group Telipogon immediately answers with a calm scowl. “While you were gone, the boy was calm when we greeted and offer ourselves to accompany him waiting for you. Then, he was furious about something and nearly broke his hands with the wall before he stopped and cry for a while. It was when Ose suggested playing a _video game_ to cheer him up that managed to calm the boy.”

“That’s why Iblis and Ose were playing until I arrived.” Kale concluded with suspicion as he thought about the information while the elevator continues to take them to the secret underground laboratory, guessing that while he was gone; Iblis’s serene golden eyes softly give a smile when he is with Kale’s demons…suddenly he wonders Iblis furiously claw the wall like a savage animal to have the same scratches as earlier with his golden eyes glow red to fill his eyes, then Kale believed Telipogon mention Iblis cried to think the boy’s eyes changed color to blue and shrouded with tears when he did. When Kale and Beolagh arrived in the office, Iblis’s eyes were also blue but behaves like a child when he played his video game with Ose before Kale managed to see Iblis’s eyes changed color to be golden again from the conversation.

‘ _Since he was born to have more than one personality, his eyes also change color to match the said personality. In that case, he needs to learn how to control his rage to not hurt others as he wishes._ ’ Kale pondered with a stern glower while not noticing his demons are staring at his face with Ose and Telipogon expressing confusion for their master until the four heard the elevator noise ringing and witnessing the doors opening for them to walk out of the floor they are heading through the laboratory.

A few minutes of walking has passed and the group has stumbled upon a sealed tight steel door with two gunners stationed in front noticing their arrival before they saluted Kale. “Sir!”

“I was told you have the survivor in there. I wish to speak to him.” Kale ordered stoically as his group notice the two guards quickly flinch in surprise of the command when one of them quickly object to his boss. “But, sir! This demon killed everyone from his home in a single attack…”

But no soon he was about to conclude his plea…

**BOOM!/ ZAP!**

The entire wall and door behind the two guards exploded in thick orange and grey smoke alongside yellow lightning releasing from the inside, with the two guards howling in pain from the impact until it immediately went silent as the smokes of the explosion filled the hallway for a short while until it stops to the smoke to disappear yet the walls and the inside of the room that exploded are covered with fire.

When the smoke dispersed, Kale, Ose, and Telipogon notice that they managed to survive getting blown from existence by realizing they are standing under a large and translucent green dome of light while Tuner now stood in front of the three, with the four noticing the two guards are burnt coal-black by the surprising attack but that hardly matters to Kale when Tuner glance at its host and comrades over its side.

“I hope you don’t mind me saving all four of us, than having two more insects spared.” Tuner exclaimed with a passive tone of composure as the four ignore the forcefield it must have conjured to shield them from the explosion quickly glow transparent before disappearing into nothing.

“Nah, bruh. You’re good.” Kale shook his head with a small yet heartless smirk for the obvious sarcasm from the fox as the four heard soft footsteps thumping from the now burning room to glare back with little surprise as the person who must have started the explosion finally walk out of the room unscathed and show himself to the group, who react in confusion of his appearance.

The man before them is an average-height man with possibly tanned or fair skin, brown eyes, neck-length black hair with short fringes that mostly frames the right side of his face, and wears a buttoned white dress shirt underneath a grey and black vest and black tie, black pants and shoes, his clothes are misshapen with the tie not tighten properly, his left sleeves has a large tear showing his forearm, and his eyes glared at the group with such anger and sadness they have never seen on a person.

Accompanying him and also unscathed from the explosion, or possibly the one responsible for the action, is a giant and bulky creature resembling a sabre tooth cat with bright blue or white fur on its form bearing a bright yellow belly and markings resembling lightning bolts sticking on its back, its matching blue tail is larger and longer than its body and also shaped like a lightning bolt. It's pair of tusk/ canine-like teeth sticking out of its mouth is also shaped like a lightning bolt, another small pair of yellow lightning bolt-shaped markings on each cheek formed into an X, and its eyes are glowing and crackling with white thunderous energy.

‘ _Oh. That explains how he kills his people with one attack._ ’ Kale realized with astonishment hidden in his stoically glued face as he glared at the man panting in front of his team with his demon also glaring at Kale before his demons with a growl hissing through its mouth, noticeable tiny zaps of blue lightning escape from each side of its jaw and the markings on its cheeks as soon as the man quietly demand the group with fury. “Kau semua ni siapa?”

‘ _I believe he also understands English from his report._ ’ Kale mused with a purse of his lips and narrowed his eyes when he raises his left hand and stopped his demons from attacking the man and his demon who the latter also prepared to fight the others but its host, but had to delay when Kale lowers his arm and calmly speak without remorse from the surprise earlier. “I am Kale Jinn, one who financed the operation. And from reading your printed file, you are Omar Azared; one of the two people of Malaysia out of 1,000 to survive from our operation of bearing a demon to change the world.”

The man named Omar Azared first sneer in suspicion of Kale’s introduction yet the conclusion immediately caught his horror which his demon noticed to glance back in worry. “O-One of two…who survived? N-No! How could you do this!?! We had to watch people die and some had to get a demon! Lagi pun, saya terpaksa berpisah daripada keluarganya!” Omar demanded in dread, surprising Ose, Telipogon, and Tuner of him speaking English before back to his native language for the former to ask the other two. “Woah, he speaks English?”

“It wasn’t our intention to kidnap a million people, but if you join my team and help us look for a certain group holding the other survivor of your home; I will reveal to you why we had to do it. And before you say no, don’t you want to return to your family?” Kale proposed with a shook of his head as he and his demons watch Omar first stepped back with his head weakly shaking in horror for the offer and the experiment, although he turns his head and faces his new demon who cocked its head to the side with a purr and a confused scowl on it's face, slightly open its mouth to glow light blue from the inside.

“…Walaupun saya tahu orang-orang di Malaysia takkan menerima saya mempunyai syaitan, saya mesti guna setiap pertolongan yang saya dapat untuk pulang ke rumah. Betul tak...Kilat Ribut?” Omar spoke with Kale, Ose, Telipogon, and Tuner watching the former reaching one of his hands towards the center of his demon’s head for the proposition it must have understand receive a roar-like noise and a purr from the strange demon when it smiled with little sadness for Omar to softly smile back until he turn around to face the group again and nod with a stern scowl.

“Alright. Me and Kilat Ribut…will help your team, only to find this other Malaysian and go home.”

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

Unaware to Aizen and Evan, all but Khaira happened to watch their pleasure time together in the bathroom and bedroom at the ship’s dining room using one of Brad’s techno-magic to form a surveillance screen, with Khaira not watching due to being distracted by playing chase with Shetani in a form of a snake on Nuru’s command for the child’s innocence.

“Welly, welly. So much for helping the mate get betta.” Tank whistled with a grin as he kept his hands covering Brad’s eyes and ears ever since he conjured the screen. “Tank, get your hands off his head!” Brad complained in irritation as Nuru shook his head with a smile hiding her annoyance for Evan’s _careless_ actions to help Aizen recover from his traumatizing condition. “A-At least that Evan is gentle than the fool who broke Aizen.” Nuru remarked.

“Oh wait, I just realize something…one of Aizen’s memories Dij showed us has ‘is former capta’n readin’ porn.” Marshal recalled as his and Nuru’s minds recall watching a scene from Aizen’s memories by Dij’s powers showcasing Aizen wearing a black Japanese uniform and glasses for his brown eyes and a man with long blonde hair and wears a white jacket over his black uniform like Aizen’s reading an explicit magazine with a crude grin while Aizen was appalled before they immediately remember a memory of Aizen throwing a large blast of purple fire he conjured with his Kyōka Suigetsu at a large box filled with his former captain’s explicit magazines

“Good zing Aizen blow zat box of porn mags gone.” Marshal sighed in relief.

But unknown to everyone in the past…

“Sōsuke, how could you blow my collection of porn magazines after betraying me?! That took me a year to get them!” Shinji complained in fury as he is using the magic mirror to first watch Aizen getting fucked by Evan, which Shinji was terrified of watching his former lieutenant raping himself with his giant boyfriend’s dick before calming down from seeing the two admit their love for each other until the revelation of his secret collection gone from existence on that day upset the captain.

“Captain…” Shinji wince in horror from hearing Momo’s voice calling him in surprise when he slowly looks at the side to find himself still in the Squad 5 barracks with his squad, Ichigo, and Momo staring at their captain in mixed reactions, most are dismayed, some of the women are disgusted, and a few quickly look away in embarrassment from their captain who tried to reason with everyone for the secret he blurted out on accident. “W-Wait, Wait! I didn’t mean to say that!”

“Jiiiiiiiiiiii….” Was what he heard from his members staring at him while he immediately sits next to the corner and sulks for receiving the dirty eye…

**[Edited: 9/10/2020] Character Infos!**


	13. Filler Chapter 1: Switched, or Swapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the shortest, or the first of soon-to-be other short chapters of this story; because not only I want to finish this sooner before the end of the year, but I always think that less people are reading this than before. (Is it because of the whole crossover-like plot or is it because of wanting more of the other Bleach characters?)
> 
> But even if I have Writer's Block or lack of Kudos and reviews; I will finish this with no problem....unless I have assignments.

‘ _Owww…that was painful….Evan shouldn’t use Delmar for that.’_ Aizen mentally moans with a blink of his tired _mismatched_ eyes once his vision cleared to see the room dimly lighted from the possible afternoon or morning sunlight seeping through the window above his head and Evan’s bed, which Aizen wish this room has a clock for him to see the time as he knows that the boat has yet to arrive at where it is programmed to go to another country.

However, other than the pained sensation inside him from Evan’s carnal acts, Aizen can feel a weird, foreign feeling in him when he sluggishly climbs to sit his knees on the bed with his hands as well as the faint heavy weight on his chest, his hair strangely grows longer but on his back and not as dirty as he felt when he was in Mūken, and the strange sensation on his waist and groin to groan while rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, “Ugh, what is this weird feeling I’m having right now?”

Aizen immediately stopped in surprise and confusion of hearing a foreign voice enquiring the question he just asked when he slowly lowers his hands off his eyes and glances down at his chest…

Just to see not his body but a frail-looking female body matching the exact blemishes, scars and burn marks that permanently marked his body, with a big bust that could be compared with Rangiku’s flashing on Aizen’s eyes as the flabbergasted gasps he could muster sounds like a woman’s for what _he_ is seeing right now, aware _he_ is shaking in shock that slowly fills his mind when he starts to test if _he_ is dreaming or not by reaching one of _his_ hands to grasp one of _his breasts_ while _his_ other hand move towards _his vulva_ and subtly grope them, muffling in pain of the extreme sensitivity sparking inside _his_ system.

But to _his_ horror, Aizen understood that _he_ is not dreaming this time…or he IS dreaming but it is one that is seemingly real to the touch.

“Sorako, are you alright?” Aizen shook in surprise of hearing a male voice not familiar as well as the name that must have called to _him,_ quickly prompt _him_ to turn _his_ head to the side and see an _unfamiliar_ man looking almost exactly like his Zanpakutō spirit, Kyōka Suigetsu but with waist-length dark green hair than the knee-length hair the female form have standing between the two beds, initially surprising _Sorako_ of seeing _his_ Zanpakutō spirit has also changed gender although Aizen realized to blink _his_ eyes and raise an arched eyebrow in confusion.

‘ _Oh, wait a minute. Kyōka Suigetsu can change her gender and appearance. This is normal…_ ’ Aizen recalled to hear _his_ thoughts sounds like _his_ real voice as _he_ ignores _her_ concerned Zanpakutō spirit watching _him_ hastily climb and stood off the bed and run towards the bathroom sink where _he_ glances at the mirror showing not a man, but a beautiful woman covered with excruciating bruises and wounds no woman should have on her face and body.

Not paying attention to anything but _his_ reflection, including Kyōka Suigetsu staring at _him_ , Aizen’s eyes and mouth faintly widen in horror with _his reflection_ following suite…and _she_ screams and fills the air in dreadfulness. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

* * *

“This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…” Aizen, or Sorako as _she_ was called by Kyōka Suigetsu who did not see _her_ stress when the spirit help _his mistress_ wear _her_ clothes before returning into _her_ sword, muttered in disbelief as _she_ walks through the ship’s hallway and proceeds towards the outside of the middle deck with both arms wrapping around _her breasts_ in embarrassment from noticing that not even the little blood of _her_ shirt could not hide the visible sight of _her tits._

Hopefully to Aizen, either the others are not affected by this strange consequences or they are not in the boat to see him in this state. “I hope Khaira and Evan couldn’t see me like this.” Aizen prayed with a sad sigh of hearing _her_ new voice as soon as _she_ walked past the automatic doors of the middle deck…

“Aizen!” Aizen opened _her_ eyes with surprise of hearing a different voice calling out to _her_ when _she_ sees a familiar but also unfamiliar group standing on the middle deck for Aizen to near shriek in shock of seeing the group’s appearance.

Just like Aizen, Khaira, Marshal, Nuru, Bradley, and Tank for being the only humanoid demon, have their genders and clothes changed although Aizen did not see Evan alongside them when _she_ watches a boy Khaira’s age running towards _her_ and shares her auburn hair and pink diamond on _his_ left eye although his hair is neck-length and slight wavy to bear bangs and wears a sleeveless red shirt and pair of shorts.

“Aizen, Aizen! Good morning!” The boy that is Khaira greeted with happiness with _his_ arms lifted for a hug and hold onto Aizen as the latter first glance at the child in dismay of seeing the child _she_ promised to help return home to her country has turned into a different gender before _she_ quickly reaches _her arms_ off _her_ chest and gently grabs Khaira off the floor and hold _him_ on _her_ arms and against _her breasts_ yet the gentle squeeze of _her breasts_ released a quiet noise of a whine from _her_ lips, noticeable by the others when _Khaira_ glance at Aizen in blind concern while the woman that is Marshal took a step closer with worry as well, _her_ hair reaching past _her_ shoulders and wears a pink jacket over a green buttoned shirt and pink skirt and black high-heel shoes. “Aizen, what’s wrong? Are you feeling unwell, ma chere?”

“Perhaps the pain from either that Kala that worked with Iblisa when joined up with Eva yesterday, or those skanks that tortured Aizen resurfaced to sting. Still wish that he could be healed to get rid of those bruises.” The girl who is obviously Bradley pondered with a frown of the response, _her_ long and wavy hair tied in a ponytail, has a small but prominent chest for her age, and although she wears the same sweater and undershirt as the real Bradley, _she_ wears a skirt to show her wearing white socks from her legs to the inside of her roller skates- sneakers.

‘ _Kala? Iblisa? Eva?_ ’ Aizen wondered in disbelief with the information from _Bradley’s_ words that _she_ knows the other is referring the mentioned names as Kale, Iblis Jinn, and Evan for the Soul Reaper to wonder what would they look like, mostly Evan for Aizen to dread, although Aizen and _Khaira_ shuddered in astonishment from the loud thump alongside _Bradley_ crying in pain when everyone sees the _girl_ grasping _her_ hands on _her_ head and glared at the one who hit _her_ , only for Aizen to droop _her_ shoulders in defeat and gape _her_ mouth in horror.

‘ _Oh no! Not Nuru too!_ ’ Aizen screamed in fright of seeing a man resembling almost exactly like Nuru but with a well-toned built and wears a long beige loincloth wrapping around _his_ legs with a slit to let both muscled legs out, and on _his_ shoulder is Shetani as a jerboa.

“Bradlee Martin! Even if you’re right about Aizen’s pain, you shouldn’t refer to those women that abused her as skanks! I don’t want Khairul to stick with that word in the future and refer to anyone with titles that could harm her. Marceline, do you think you can either aid Aizen or maybe call Eva for her assistance?” Nuru scolded the _female_ student in anger for what the other said, not seeing the female mechanical demon rubbing _her_ hand on _her_ host’s head while the child seemingly cries, with Aizen glaring at Tank to see _her_ face clean-shaven with her hair grown to _her_ neck tied in a low ponytail, wearing the same clothes but thinner without the real demon’s muscles, and _her_ chest is the same size as the real Nuru’s.

“Aizen, Nuru is scary as usual, unlike Tania. But not as scary as Dij.” Khaira, or Khairul, whispered to Aizen with little fear as the brunette first glance at the auburn-haired _boy_ before the others with worry of everyone being in this unusual situation. 

‘ _W-w-well, at least I managed to know their names without asking. Wait, what do Evan and Dij look like?!’_ Aizen wondered as he initially calms down of wondering what are the others’ gender-swapped names are without enquiring and get _herself_ humiliated, relieved that Nuru, Dij, and possibly Infernale, Shetani, and Delmar have the same names, yet the thought of Evan and Dij’s new appearances reclaim his surprise to think just as a heavy flash of dark crimson smoke forming and materializing in front of Aizen and Khairul attracted everyone to nearly back away in surprise until they see a _familiar_ demon belonging to Khairul levitating in front of its host and ex-Soul Reaper.

‘ _Noooooo! Even Dij!?_ ’ Aizen’s eyes trailed up and down and see the smoke-formed demon that is Dij has also received a sex change by having spiky-like hair on _his_ scalp, not wearing a dress but a tattered skirt around _waist_ and reach to _his_ animal-like legs, like Nuru’s, and _his bare body_ is skinny with a little bit of fat on _his_ stomach.

“ ** _Hey, Aizen. If you’re wondering about Irul sleeping by himself without you, don’t worry. Nuru and I managed to make sure she sleeps well._** ” Dij calmly reassured with a deeper tone of the real Dij’s raspy voice as Aizen slowly look left to right and see everyone staring at _her_ with confusion and concern for the brunette expressing distress ever since _she_ walked out of the inside of the ship, prompting _her_ to quickly think of how to solve the silent treatment without giving it away that _she_ is a he. ‘ _Think, Aizen, think! Just try to pretend that it is normal…normal that you and your first friends since ever has changed gender in a filler chapter!?_ ’

“O-oh, alright! S-sorry everyone for acting like this! I-it’s just…I woke up with nightmares about my imprisonment and i-it’s making me worried I might hallucinate that I’m back in the Soul Society.” Aizen apologized with the best _she_ could muster while trying to endure the increased sensitivity of _her breasts_ from Khairul unknowingly move and squirm in _her_ embrace which was unnoticeable by the others who express saddened for the information yet Aizen is secretly relieved that none are suspicious for the latter’s stress of the gender-swapped situation.

Suddenly, Aizen’s ears heard the automatic doors opening and a woman’s voice speaking in British English behind her for Aizen to blink _her_ eyes in shock. “Oh? Well, perhaps we can provide a solution to erase your nightmares, Aizen.”

“…E….Eva - mm!?” Aizen muttered in surprise as _she_ did not spare anyone a glance of her horror when she whirls around to see the last person _she_ is hoping to see but before _she_ could say EVAN, everyone was not expecting to see Aizen’s face immediately bump and press against a large pair of breasts hitting _her_ to release a muffled gasp while Khairul’s head nearly touches the bottom of the said woman’s breasts until Aizen back away with a startled scream of bewilderment and blushing red face, glancing at the possible woman version of Evan, or Eva.

Like Nuru, Eva looks almost exactly like the real Evan with _her_ giant height, clothes, and hair matching the latter but the only differences _she_ has is that _her_ face is feminine, no muscles to have the same built like a woman should be, and her chest is the biggest out of everyone due to _her_ height.

“Oh, my! Either it was an accident, or are you planning to embrace me with your face on my breasts?” Eva remarked towards Aizen with a seductive smirk from the embarrassed reaction from the brunette’s face glowing red for feeling _Eva’s breasts_ against _her_ face, while Khairul had a blank expression from the confusion as well with everyone hearing Aizen stammering _her_ words from trying to correct _herself_ of the surprise _she_ received. “I-I-I-I didn’t…mean it!”

“Pfthahahahahaha! Ya shouldn’t see ya face!” Tank, or Tania from Khairul, laughed out loud in amazement with a grin and pointing a steel finger at Aizen while grabbing _her_ stomach with _her_ other arm, amused of seeing a _woman_ receiving a pair of boobs in the face by another but giant _woman_ , although the sight of _her_ host Bradlee glaring at _her_ in surprise and anger for the joke managed to calm the laughing demon down but still smiling when _she_ proposes a suggestion to the group. “Alright, alright, sweetheart. Don’t get your knickers tied up in a knot. How about we just head to the kitchen and have some barbie for lunch?”

“Zat’s sounds nice, but can I also cook my special beignets for us to try?” Marshal, or Marceline, proposed with a nervous smile as Aizen watch the others proceeding to walk back to the automatic doors leading to the cruise/ battleship for their breakfast with Eva not moving to wait for Aizen and Khairul, nodding _her_ head at the doors with the same smirk flashing on _her_ face to get Aizen’s attention and her face grow red as a tomato _which_ Khairul and Dij noticed.

‘ _How long…am I going to dream like this?_ ’ Aizen wondered with an anxious scowl.

* * *

“Mmph! This is soo gufd!” Bradlee muffled _her_ comment in happiness from her forkful of sausage as the group is having their lunch inside the ship’s massive dining area alongside their demons manifested and Kyōka Suigetsu materialized to accompany _his mistress_ and _her_ friends to enjoy their lunch while the ship continues to strode through the sea even without Delmar’s assistance since it is currently _sitting_ inside a bucket of water on the table while eating some of Eva’s food to dissolve inside.

Despite _she_ should be worried that everyone has changed gender in this false dream, Aizen had to admit the food Tania and Marceline cooked for them is delicious as always, including the latter’s beignets as one bite was it took for Aizen to squirm in delight.

“Marsha…I-I mean Marceline, your beignets are delicious!” Aizen complimented after swallowing _her_ second beignet with a smile and little powdered sugar smeared on her mouth and cheeks although _she_ almost called Marceline as _her real name_ for the brunette to quickly correct _herself_ from revealing the truth, which fortunately works as Marceline was not aware of the mix-up when the French _woman_ closes _her_ eyes with a smile and grasps _her_ cheeks with _her_ hands to shake _her_ head left to right.

“Zank you, Aizen! I learned ‘ow to make zem by my mama and Papa when I was a child. Zey told me ‘The quickest way to a man’s heart; is zrough ‘is stomach’. So I became ze chef of my bistro, ‘oping to find ze man of my dreams!” Marceline revealed like a woman wishing to have a partner of her own, or Marshal wanting to have a girlfriend as Aizen remembered him telling his wish to the others before this dream started.

“Even if you fall onto your _dream man_ and rip his clothes off to land your face on his crotch?” Nuru teased with a confident smile after gently wiping the powdered sugar off Khairul’s mouth and chin with a tissue since the child is sitting on Aizen’s lap and eating _his_ beignets while Nuru’s chair beside the brunette’s right, the question brought everyone to recall the incident regarding the said question when Marceline opens _her_ eyes in shock and quickly object _her_ defense for the reason. “W-Wait, zat was an accident! Also, can ve talk about your new girlfriend, zat princess Ursula that kicked le cul at Congo!?”

“P-Princess Ursula’s not my ––!?” Nuru immediately raise _himself_ off _his_ seat after Marceline and blushed in surprise and anger for the assumptions while Bradlee, Tania, Aizen, Kyōka Suigetsu, Khairul, and Eva watch the argument between the two demon hosts, ignoring Dij and Shetani eating Tania’s special-made blood sausages cooked by the robotic-like demon but also watching Nuru and Marceline complaining about that incident in Congo.

Initially watch Khairul slowly eating _his_ beignets with a whisper of ‘ _I didn’t know Ursula’s NOT an octopus…_ ’, Aizen felt a soft hand placing on _her_ left shoulder and turn _her_ head to be Eva glancing at _her_ with a soft frown. “Aizen, may I speak with you…alone?” Eva asked with a glance at Marceline and Nuru’s argument to conclude _her_ question for some privacy, collecting Aizen’s suspicion.

‘ _Why do I feel I know what is Evan planning…who am I kidding; I KNOW what Evan wants from me!_ ’ Aizen thought with trepidation although _she_ does need the private _confrontation_ to think more of this strange dream when the ex-Soul Reaper turns around and faces _her_ Zanpakutō spirit whiling handing Khairul over to the latter.

“Kyōka Suigetsu? Can you take care of Khaira…I mean Khairul while I follow…Eva?” Aizen asked Kyōka Suigetsu with another mistake of revealing Khaira’s name instead of Khairul to correct _herself_ in time to successfully refer to Evan as Eva. Fortunately, like Marceline, Kyōka Suigetsu did not notice the mistakes when _he_ accepts _his mistress’s_ command and gently holds the sweet child off Aizen’s hands and place the _boy_ on _his_ lap. “Oh. Of course, Sorako. Make sure Eva Kemp does not seduce you like before.”

Responding with a silent nod, Aizen followed Eva after the latter grabbed the bucket of water holding _her_ demon by the handle to walk out of the dining room and through the hallway of the cruise ship, with the brunette glaring at the back of the giant _woman’s_ head for _her_ intentions of courting the other.

“Well, are you planning to seduce me if you want us to be alone like earlier?” Aizen asked with a nervous frown even when the question or suggestion stopped Eva from walking which also stops Aizen from walking with surprise….

“If that is what you want…” No soon after Eva spoke, Aizen reacted too late of the pale-blue haired giant whirling around and wrapped her free arm around the other before pulling the brunette closer and press the latter’s face and body against Eva’s _breasts_ and body like earlier, catching Aizen’s shock and _her_ face glows red in embarrassment from the gesture again just as _she_ listens to Eva exclaiming with a seductive smile, both _women_ did not see Delmar’s head popping out of the bucket in Eva’s hand. “I just wanted to ask about your nightmare, but since you ask me about seducing you…I suppose I can give what we BOTH desire.”

‘ _Oh, come on!_ ’ Aizen thought in alarm with his real voice as the only noises _she_ could make from responding to the _suggestion_ by the other _woman_ by screaming against Eva’s _breasts_ while trying to back away from the embrace. Unfortunately, even _she_ knows that _she_ cannot escape Eva’s strength. “MMMMMMMMMFFFFHHHHH!”

* * *

Just like before the dream, Sorako and Eva end up pleasuring each other in the bathroom while bathing but because they are _women_ now, Aizen cannot understand how sensitive a woman’s body is when being pleasured like right now. Resting on Eva’s body with her head against and between the other’s _breasts_ in the bathtub of bubble and soap-filled water, Sorako kept _her_ eyes closed and release gasps and whines from _her_ lips while Eva expertly plays _her_ hands with the brunette’s _breasts_ with some pinches on the _tits_ to make Sorako clench her teeth with a choked scream.

Unaware to the brunette, both _women_ had their legs spread apart for Delmar to manifested and appear between their legs while seemingly watch its host fondling with _her_ partner to make her squeal.

“Did you really think I didn’t notice you were already aroused before having your face hit my breasts? You must be thinking about our first seduction yesterday.” Eva teased with a chortle after another pinch on one of Sorako’s _tits_ to release another gasp from _her_ brought Eva to remove one of _her_ hands off the other’s chest and stroke down through Sorako’s stomach to _her_ navel _…_ and immediately insert _her_ fingers through Sorako’s _vulva,_ making the ex-Soul Reaper shriek in pleasure and arch _her shaking back_ off Eva’s body from the sudden climax she just released, feeling _her_ mind shattered just like Aizen felt when he was ravaged by not only Evan but his tormentors until Sorako falls back on Eva’s _breasts_ and body.

Listening to Sorako’s panting with breathless gasps while seeing Delmar moving closer to their waists, Eva smirked to herself with another brilliant idea to give safe pleasure to the once prisoner of _her_ former people by turning _her_ partner’s body around and press her nose and mouth against _her_ breasts again before wrapping _her_ arms around Sorako’s back to rest _her_ hands on the latter’s arse, seeing the red bloodshot and brown eyes staring at _her_ in sorrow and tears. “Alright, alright. Just one more and then I will carry you to bed and rest before we’ll arrive in our next stop in another few hours…Delmar.”

‘ _W-What does Eva want with Delma––aaaaaahhhhh!_ ’ Aizen thought in confusion slowly sparking after listening to Eva announcing _her_ idea but when _she_ thought about Delmar, the familiar sensation of a tentacle inserting through _her_ ass from behind forced another scream from both Aizen’s real and _female’s voices_ as Eva watch the repeated action of Delmar conjuring a tentacle from the bathwater soaking them and start plunging itself in and out of Sorako to make _her_ gasp and cry in pain and pleasure and arch _her_ back to nearly hit Eva’s face with _her_ breasts.

First staring at Sorako’s face to see _her_ eyes again closed shut from the insertion, Eva’s pale blue eyes trail down to the other’s chest and, without a word or notice, lean forward with her eyes closed and start nibbling _her_ mouth on one of Sorako’s nipples while continuing to tease the latter’s _groin_ with _her_ fingers, increasing the volume of her cries and moans. “E-Eva! P-Please sto- aaaah!”

‘ _W-W-Why is this happening?_ ’ During the second act of sex, Aizen thought with his inside voice also moaning from feeling Eva’s mouth sucking like an infant getting breastfeed by its mother while playing _her_ fingers at a _woman’s_ sensitive spot and using _her_ demon to also tease _her_ ass, her body shivers harder than what should be when Aizen was a man outside this dream.

Sorako was so distracted from their actions, _she_ did not see Eva’s icy blue eyes staring at the other’s reactions with a smile while she continues to suck Sorako’s breast for another idea to make _her_ ejaculate for the last time today.

Grabbing Sorako’s right hand with _her_ left, Eva lift the said hand towards _her_ other breast and playfully made _her_ fondle with it with a few jabs of her fingers through the _folds_ and curl her fingers to slam the digits against the flesh alongside Delmar’s water tentacle doing the same in _her_ ass unleashed another scream and shudder harder before Sorako again climax in Eva’s hand and onto the bathwater, with the brunette’s eyes rolled back to stare at the ceiling with harsh pants and _her_ tongue let out of _her_ mouth.

It was when _she_ can feel Delmar’s water tentacle forcefully pull out of _her_ with a loud pop that ‘ _broke’_ Sorako to fall back on top of Eva’s body with a gasp, first _her_ breasts land and press against Eva’s face to unknowingly hear a muffled groan from the giant _woman_ before Sorako slide down against the other while shaking with whimpers of her sensitive body until Sorako again lie on Eva’s torso with her head against the latter’s breasts like a pair of pillows.

“E-E-Eva…you’re…so mean…” Sorako whispered in tears and visibly shaken for what _she_ was given in this dream, _her_ ears listen to Eva chuckling her response with a soothing hand stroking her wet hair and planting a soft kiss on her forehead as the real Evan would give.

“Forgive me, Aizen…no, Sorako. But it was worth it.” Was what she heard from _her_ partner before Aizen’s mind went blank with darkness before _her_ vision followed suite….

* * *

“Aizen…Aizen….Aizen.”

“Mmh…Eva?” Aizen slurred in pain as he can feel a large, masculine hand gently stroking and grasping the right side of his brown locks as his other side is planted against the familiar soft sheets of their bed, although he noticed that Eva’s voice sounds deep and smooth to be Evan’s while he can feel he is sleeping on his knees alongside the agonizing pain in his rear for Aizen to blink his eyes awake and look over his shoulder to see not Eva, but a familiar male giant smiling above him for Aizen to blink his eyes again and see he is not dreaming.

“Evan?” Aizen panted in surprise of realizing that Evan is not a woman anymore with the sound of his real voice alerting the brunette that he is no longer Sorako although the large pain in his ass made him groan in little surprise until he noticed how strangely close Evan is from his position…and both men are still naked from the last seduction.

“E-Evan!? G-Get off me!” Aizen demanded in shock and pain while blushing harder as Evan close his eyes with a chuckle for the reaction and slowly pull himself out of the brunette to watch the latter falling back on the bed with a groan and a yelp of soreness.

“May I enquire to know why did you call me Eva while I seduce you in your sleep?” Evan asked with little confusion in his voice and expression once he sat beside the sweating brunette on the bed as Aizen slowly turn his head from the pillow and stare at the giant man with hesitance and sadness for the response, finding it unbelievable if he were to tell him so the best he could do was pretending he assumes the reason with a little reminder of Evan’s actions. “I…Must have been a dream or I could be thinking to remove the N in your name to sound like a girl. But you shouldn’t rape me in my sleep! I don’t want you to act like my abusers!”

“Hmph! Of course, I won’t. Anyway, we still have three more hours left before we could arrive at our next destination. Do you want to go to the dining area? I believe Marshal mentioned he is about to cook his special beignets and would like all of us to try.” Evan initially scoffed the response of his actions with a confident smirk, knowing full well that he is purposely giving a different treatment of Aizen’s punishments than those cretins in his memories, before he offers the other after standing off the bed to recollect their clothes and swords from the other bed.

However, the mention of Marshal preparing to cook his beignets immediately brought Aizen to widen his eyes in surprise and amazement and quickly climb to sit on his wounded knees and quickly answer the proposition, startling Evan in the process. “Y-Yes please!”

Realizing that Evan was surprised to see him quickly respond for a simple suggestion of Marshal’s beignets, as well as both are aware that they have NEVER eaten any of Marshal’s cooking before although Aizen had them in his dream; Aizen first blinked and close his eyes in surprise for a few seconds before he quickly retorts the reason of his answer with a quiet frown. “I-I mean, yes please. I-I want to try Marshal’s beignets please.”

After a few more minutes of silence with Evan squinting his eyes in confusion, the former managed to watch the other soften his eyes with a calm smile, possibly accepting the answer, before handing over Aizen’s clothes and Kyōka Suigetsu and turn around to start wearing his clothes, not hearing Aizen silently sigh his relief that his secret has not blown.

“ ** _Sōsuke? Are you feeling alright? We never even tried your friend’s cooking before._** ” Aizen heard Kyōka Suigetsu’s real voice speaking to him mentally and spiritually once both men have finished dressing and proceed to walk out of the bedroom with Evan stepping aside with a short bow for Aizen to walk out first before the other.

As soon as the two walked through the hallways, Aizen mentally answered his Zanpakutō spirit’s question with a calm smile of relief that he is not dreaming this time. ‘ _I know….but I dreamed that I want to eat Marshal’s beignets. That’s why._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who thought I write nothing explicit yaoi smut...Haha! I do write explicit women getting humiliated in smut. (Although I would find writing them difficult than yaoi.)


	14. Le Doux Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a short hiatus because I want to continue drawing the story's fan arts for previous chapters as well as this one, focusing on the online assignments, and draw for Halloween. Hopefully, I might finish the new chapter by 2nd November.

“Yo, guys! We’re finally in France! We made it!” Marshal realized with happiness when he and his friends stood on the top deck of their ship and see after anchoring the ship a few miles away from a harbor of another town completely different from Karakura Town but the exteriors and the clear sight of the famous cathedral Notre Dame miles away from the harbor, are clear that they have arrived in Marshal’s hometown Paris, France. Just in time to be 7 o’clock from the ten-hour ride from Congo, Africa this morning.

“Yay! I’m back ‘ome! I ‘ope my friends are still at ze bistro!” Marshal continue to cheer and wave his arms like a child happy to be home.

“So does that mean…you’ll be the first to leave us?” Bradley enquired with a sad smile of watching Marshal excited of returning home as the said question prompt Marshal to stop celebrating his return in shock transitioning into horror and turn around to see Bradley, Nuru, Evan, and Aizen with Khaira held on his arms staring at the Frenchman, noticing their sad smiles for wondering about the response which immediately strokes multiple strings in his heart for realizing their reaction.

Even though it has been a day since everyone met after a few days of hellish torture by Iblis Jinn and _his_ men, but Marshal started to enjoy the companionship with the others from giving his opinions of Bradley’s music with his techno magic to practice fighting in mock battles with Aizen to help both overcome his fear of violence and Aizen’s redemption.

And although he had to endure not only Evan’s occasional clashes with their contrasting powers of fire and water and initially Nuru’s wrath from accidentally ripping her dress off with his bare hands from Congo, the other two were just as good as Bradley, Khaira, and Aizen are, and that made Marshal love about them.

Noticing Marshal’s face slowly express disbelief and sadness for Bradley’s question, Nuru assured the host of the demonic phoenix with a wave of her left hand while shaking her head and a small smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Marshal. We completely understand that you wish to go home more. Perhaps if we manage to return to our homes ourselves, we can also visit each other with our demons’ assistance.”

“I know…but…” Marshal quietly responds with sorrow yet he is unable to think of how to deal with the soon-to-be loss of his new friends that will return to their homes, even he thought about Aizen since he is unable to return to his _home at his real time_ from this time.

‘ _How will Aizen live after zis?_ ’ Marshal softly glance at the broken brunette beside him with sadness, catching Aizen’s surprise and confusion at seeing the blonde staring at him with a sulk.

But before he could think of objecting or trying to plan about his predicament, Khaira immediately swipes her arm holding her toy hammer and lightly tap Marshal’s head with a squeaky noise escape from the tap, catching both Marshal and Aizen’s astonishment of the sudden stunt when the former stare at the child right as she starts waving her arms with her hand holding the toy hammer up and down.

“No crying! Crying is for babies!” Khaira stated with an angry pout as everyone stare at the child of the group with little surprise and confusion of the sentence coming from her. ‘ _Isn’t Khaira a baby?_ ’ Everyone but Khaira thought in perplexity.

“Well, then. Why don’t we just head down to where Marshal live and inspect if Beolagh and Kale Jinn’s men have started tormenting his people for false claims of bearing a demon?” Evan suggested once everyone watch the tallest member of the group proceeding to walk towards the steps leading to the bottom deck where the group shall use the small boat that is again chained to the side, but with a different chain anchor than before, as their transportation to the harbor.

First watching everyone but him proceeding to follow Evan down while ignoring the burning heat on his back that does not scathe him to conjure his demon Infernale from resting inside his soul, Marshal grit his teeth in sadness and anger for the mixed reactions of going home and leaving his new friends away from him.

“ ‘ow… ‘ow am I supposed to say goodbye, Infernale?” Marshal asked after turning his head to his left and see his demon’s face closer to his shoulder as the response he got from the fire-made phoenix was a bird cow from Infernale that he can understand in his mind. “ ** _Patience, Marshal. Once we check if your home is free from the sinning coal known as humans, then you will think of how to say goodbyes._** ”

* * *

“Marshal! Where’s your restaurant?”

“It’s a bistro, not a restaurant! And it’s closer from here!” Marshal shouted with little anger after Khaira enquired from behind as the group continues to walk through the streets of Paris and on their way to Marshal’s bistro on foot, except Bradley and Tank who are roller-skating behind, while Evan is holding Khaira on his arms. However, everyone noticed from looking left to right while starting to run that the streets have fewer people that would be walking and frolicking outside than what Marshal would see, catching the man’s worry about what happened to the people to run faster than everyone for them to quickly follow his speed.

After running and took a left turn to be inside a shopping district, everyone saw Marshal stopped running and quickly followed suit once they stood in front of a large apartment between the other buildings, light pink, red and white with beautiful decorations resembling heart shapes on the walls, the windows in front show a pile of stuffed toys placed at the shelf, and the golden letters of the bistro’s name are written on the tent above their heads reading _Le Doux Amour_.

“This…is Marshal’s bistro? It’s so girly!” Bradley commented in dismay of seeing such bright feminine-looking colors in a building such as Marshal’s bistro, ignoring everyone but the owner looking at the boy’s reaction with Tank patting his hand on his host’s head with a faint smirk.

Instead of responding to the comment, Marshal still glares at the door with an anxious scowl for everyone to witness the man proceeding to run towards the door, gripping his hand to the doorknob and quickly twist it open before pulling it open.

“Guys!” Marshal called out after entering his bistro with everyone following after the fire-wielding man inside for the door to close by itself once Evan and Khaira are the last to enter, with everyone looking around the bistro to see the walls match the bubblegum pink, red, and white striped colors as outside, the candle chandelier hang on the ceiling with a chain and emit a soft glow of yellow light, three doors at the back that could lead to the kitchen or the bathrooms, the floor are filled with tables and four chairs around each table, and one side of the bistro has a bar with the wall behind it is converted into a shelf filled with countless wine bottles of different colors, which Tank noticed when he pointed out the bar with a finger and his face scrunched in a manic smirk. “Yo! Brad, sweetheart! The man’s got some goods!”

Right after Tank spoke and pointed at the bar, the group witness multiple flashes of color emerging from their hiding spots such as two of the tables, the kitchen door, and the bar itself, and reveal themselves to be a group of four people, two men and two women dressed as waiters, colored bright pink with a red apron on their bodies or waists and white sneakers, and their hands hold what appears to be their weapons as the waiter holds his tray while one of the waitresses is holding a chair above her head, the other waitress or chef by the frying pain she is holding on her hands, and the bartender is aiming what horrified everyone including his colleagues his shotgun at the group, for Marshal to scream and wave his arms in horror while everyone nearly pulls out their weapons to fight Marshal’s possible employees. “Wait, guys! It’s me, Marshal! Lâchez vos putains d'armes!”

After listening to the command and recognizing Marshal after staring at the group of unfamiliar people behind the other, Marshal’s employees blinked their eyes in surprise and slowly lower their arms and weapons when the waiter, a man who the others can see that he is American with fair skin, brown hair slicking back and styled in a quiff, facial hair around his mouth in a small beard, a pair of black-rimmed glasses on his eyes, and wears his uniform with the sleeves of his white shirt underneath his pink vest rolled up above his shoulders, took a step closer to Marshal and look at him from head to feet. “Marshal…is that you?”

“B-But how? We zought you died from zat awful demon experiment four days ago! We watched you burned alive and dropped into lava on live TV!” The waitress that is holding the chair and has dyed pink hair in a braid and brown eyes gasped in horror when she joined the waiter’s side to stand closer to Marshal just as the bartender, the only one of the employees with darker brown skin, has long black hair with a red bandana tied around his scalp and wears a short-sleeved shirt compared to the other waiter and waitresses wearing long-sleeved, lower his shotgun with a grin at Marshal and place his free hand on the bar counter to expertly hurdle over the bar before landing his sneakers on the polished floor.

“Guess our boss man managed to be brave for once and got himself back to life with a demon. Even got himself new friends to join him! Good to see ya, man!” The bartender cheered.

Watching Marshal being embraced by his employees with a soft pat on the back by the other waitress and chef, with dark brown hair tied in pigtails, tanned skin, and green eyes for his return, seeing the blonde man they thought for a coward a few times expressing an ecstatic smile while hugging the waiter of the group, Bradley and Nuru first look at each other with a startled smile while Evan chortles to himself with a faint line of a smile or a frown before Marshal pulls himself out of his employees’ embrace and turn his attention to the other demon-bounded hosts and raise his right hand towards his friends with a smile. “Everyone, zese are my best friends who run Le Doux Amour with me…”

“Tyler Stewart…” The waiter of the group nodded with a smile when Marshal introduced him first.

“Bubbles Cup and her sister Blossom Cup.” The pink-haired waitress named Blossom beamed with a smile while the chef and her revealed sister Bubbles nervously smile with a blush after Marshal first stood between and behind the two women and placed his arms on their shoulders before he swiftly back away and slide towards the bartender to finish the introduction with a fist of his left arm hovering beside the smiling man.

“And zis good man is Everett Cell! Need someone with strong drinks zat could knock you all dead? Cause you ain’t never had a barman like Everett!”

“Hell yeah, man!” Everett lightly tapped the knuckles of his fist against Marshal’s as a response before the latter walk towards the other group of his new friends and start introducing them towards his best friends and employees. “Guys, zese are also from the experiment that managed to survive; Bradley Martin, his demon Tank – Everett make sure you knock him up with your good drinks - , Nuru, ze tiny creature on her shoulder is her demon Shetani, Evan Kemp, Khaira Zearane, and Aiz…”

Noticing one of them is missing, Marshal reacted in surprise when he looks around the group and enquires them with concern for the group to realize the absence of one of them as well. “Hey, where’s Aizen?”

“Oh! I guess we were trying to catch up with your speed when you look like you were running for your life, we forgot Aizen. I hope he can find your peculiar store.” Nuru wondered in worry for forgetting Aizen, possibly after they left the ship since Marshal immediately run through the city after that, with Khaira also look around from Evan’s arms in sadness for her friend’s disappearance while Marshal turn his head towards his friends when Blossom asked the blonde with a curious frown. “Marshal. Who is zis Aizen? Is he also from the demon experiment?”

Marshal first purse his lips in surprise as shot a glance at his demon-esque group with an anxious scowl for answering the question about Aizen, considering he promised himself never to reveal his brutal past and _future_ , with the blonde noticing Bradley, Nuru, Tank, Evan, and Khaira also feeling unsure of how to respond to the question without the man himself, although Evan silently nodded towards him and mouth the words Marshal interpreted as ‘Just don’t say the Reapers and the actual duration’.

Understanding what the giant man of water means, Marshal nodded with a determined sneer and slowly turn around to face his best friends…just as all but Marshal witness a flash of black manifesting and appearing behind the Frenchmen from thin air, nearly startled everyone while Marshal had his eyes closed when he turned around and did not see the person that just appeared from out of nowhere is just dressed in a full-body black cloak with a hood nearly concealing his face.

However, none made a noise to alert of the surprising figure when Marshal immediately spoke with words that caught their attention, including the man himself.

“Aizen’s…not from the experiment and not human. But he helped us escape from ze bad guys. At first, we didn’t know anything after meeting him, but after he was almost caught by ze enemies, he confessed he used to kill other people…until zey hurt him like hell for years and broke him like insane…” Marshal explained as he did not see the shock flashing on everyone’s face, with the hooded man raising his right arm from the slit of his cloak and push the hood away from his head to be Aizen, again horrify Marshal’s friends of seeing his marred face and bloodshot black eye but like earlier, none have anything to say when Marshal slowly open his eyes and stare at Tyler, Bubbles, Blossom, and Everette with a determined scowl when he continues to speak.

That expression is the first time Aizen’s group has ever seen Marshal this serious since meeting him and seeing his friends’ expression also matching the surprise they are showing, that it is the first time overall. “…But zat doesn’t mean I’m gonna act like his abusers and beat ‘im down! He nearly drowned when he was pushed to ze bottom of ze sea but escaped and help us beat ze enemies with our demahns’ help! He even comforted me when Khaira zrow a spear at my dick from fightin’ a tribal prince at Africa zis morning!”

“Oww.” Everette cringed in pain for the last statement while Tyler silently coughs the same feeling as well after Marshal first sigh to himself for explaining his defense for Aizen, without realizing the brunette first staring at the back of his head with a frown before slowly smiling his sadness, as if he is about to cry, until Marshal concluded his explanation with a faint nod. “I don’t care if people judge Aizen for being a murderer and how disgustin’ he looks with zose injuries he’s forced to have. But Aizen is like us; no matter ze person, ve must see ze good inside ourselves!”

“Marshal…” Aizen whispered with a sad smile while placing his other hand on Marshal’s right shoulder, catching his attention to turn around and notice Aizen’s arrival….

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Marshal immediately scream in fear and shot his right arm with his hand curled in a fist when he, unintentionally, throw a fist against Aizen’s bruised left cheek so strong, the brunette’s eyes bulged wide in agony and almost fall to the floor to be caught on Nuru and Evan’s arms, at the same time everyone but Khaira and Tank screamed his name in horror yet everyone including the child are appalled of the stunt. “MARSHAL!”

Marshal flinched with a shudder of the sudden surprise that immediately appeared before him, as he could have sworn it was Aizen, to look up and notice Aizen himself being held by Nuru and Evan while grasping his left hand against his cheek and groaning in pain, which instantly caught Marshal’s attention of the accident he started to scream in horror while Aizen hastily turns his head towards Marshal in shock and anger and quickly stood on his feet and closer to Marshal, shaken by the first temper he has seen in the brunette, not counting the time Aizen opened the giant safe that trapped him, Bradley, Nuru, and Khaira the first time they met.

“Why did you punch me in the face, when I wanted to say thanks for your kind words about me!?” Aizen demanded.

“I’m sorry, Aizen! I didn’t know you just showed up! Please zon’t kill me!” Marshal cried his fear in tears and place his arms on Aizen’s shoulders to gently push him away from trying to hurt him, with everyone watching him in confusion with a displeased smile for another of Marshal’s bad luck _accidents._

Also, Evan noticed the black cloak the brunette is wearing which is the first time anyone has seen him wear anything but the clothes underneath the said cloak for the pale blue-haired man to point a finger at the cloak and ask to attract everyone’s attention with Aizen and Marshal stopping their argument in surprise. “Aizen, when did you get the cloak?”

“Ah. After we left the ship and you guys run off after Marshal when he ran through the city, I realized that I will be seen and disgust people with my appearance. So I had Kyōka Suigetsu to get me the cloak I once to hide my appearance by using my powers to blend in the atmosphere. Fortunately, I didn’t see a single person outside before coming here…” Aizen explained with a soft smile and glance at his group who expressed amusement for the cloak’s purpose, with Marshal’s lips forming in an O and muse in awe until Aizen snaps his head back at Marshal with the agitated expression and complained his pain from earlier, shocking Marshal to cry and scream his horror again. “…And get myself punched in the face by Marshal!”

“Ahhhhh! Aizen! I just said I’m sorry!” Marshal apologized and resume trying to push Aizen off him as Tyler turn his attention from his terrified best friend and owner towards anyone from Aizen’s group and questioned them with a nod of his head and a concerned scowl towards Marshal. “Hey um – thanks for bringing Marshal home and help with whatever he needs. It is appreciated, and sorry if he was scared and cause accidents this whole time…has he?”

“Sometimes. He pushed me and Aizen off a building and save us from a helicopter, and made Nuru naked.” Khaira answered with a clueless scowl and a shrug of her shoulders in Evan’s arms as the answers brought everyone but Aizen and Marshal, who are still _arguing_ about the latter’s stunt towards the former, immediately glare at Khaira in dismay and shift their attentions to Marshal with Bubbles and Blossom staring at the blonde in surprise, embarrassment, and anger while Tank and Everette cocked an eyebrow with a smile towards Marshal that could be surprise and jealously, catching the women’s anger towards the bartender when he commented his friend’s accidents with a carefree smile. “Woah, shit. Not surprised at the copter race from the news, but got guts with a beautiful woman. My man!”

“Khaira, you’re too young to mention that. Don’t ever say stuff like that until you’re older…and don’t act as dirty-minded as Marshal and his friend.” Nuru addressed Khaira with a motherly tone and a tap of her hand on the child’s head, hiding her anger of the latter’s truth to ensure her maturity as the ‘mother’ of the group even when Khaira asked Nuru while pointing a hand holding her toy hammer at Tank behind her and grinning at the woman, with Bradley noticing his demon when he listened to the girl’s question. “What about Tank?”

“Don’t worry, luv. I’m a big boy, so I can do shit like this all ta time.” Tank assured with a confident grin although Bradley did not share his demon’s conviction when he yelled his surprise and anger for both the sentence and the swear word with a slap of an arm against the steel back. “Tank!”

But the steel demon only laughs wholeheartedly at the painless slap on the back, as the group unknowingly brought Marshal’s friends to look at them, with a scowl showing their uncertainty while Everette smiled at his best friend still trying to calm the agitated brunette for punching him on accident.

‘ _Zese are Marshal’s saviors and new friends?’_ Blossom, being the silent of the group, thought her concern for Marshal alongside his friends as she first looks at her sister to see Bubbles trying to calm both Marshal and this Aizen before back to the other demon-fied group and watch Nuru and Bradley arguing with Tank who continues to laugh his amusement for the response while Evan walks towards Aizen with Khaira still in the giant man’s arms. ‘ _Zen…Marshal will be heartbroken to say goodbye,_ ’

* * *

Still in his office even without checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall that he purposely scratches and broke his hands this morning, showing the time to be before 8 p.m, Iblis Jinn continuously read all the papers containing the resumes of every single people forced to be taken from their countries and killed from the experiment he and his organization unleashed.

Once he finished reading a paper before another one, he would comply and stack all the papers into two piles in front of him and beside each side of the TV on his desk, with the left pile consisting of people who died from the experiment and did not resurrect from their failures to bear a demon being larger than the right pile showing how many people have resurrected and bounded with a demon.

At the same time, Iblis had his mouth stuffed with a doughnut without using his hands as his _dinner_ since he knows that if leaving the office, he will bump into Uncle Beolagh and have no choice to hear more insults about a boy taking _his_ place as the leader of the family’s tradition of demonization.

‘ _Unlike the Jinn family who gives those who solely trust us to bear demons for selfish reasons, what’s wrong with giving the whole world demons for good purposes, as well as seeing some good in demons who used to be humans?_ ’ Iblis thought in sorrow and his glowing blue eyes drooping with his doughnut-stuffed mouth releasing muffled noises since his hands are busy holding the last papers of information regarding the recent escapees that Uncle Beolagh claimed _HE_ _fought_ them at Congo, Africa.

Of all people, Iblis wish Mister Kale and his demons are here, with the curiosity of this mysterious new member he mentioned earlier. “Mmph. Nwuru, Mawshwal Pwoulf, Kfaira Zeawane, Bwafley Mwartwin …”

Iblis squint his eyes that changed color into golden in surprise and confusion of reading the two papers of the youngest children of this group but mostly focusing on the boy sharing his age and the resume listing his place of origin and family, recognizing the last name Martin somewhere other than the piles of names in the Demonization program.

But before he was about to pull out his keyboard tray underneath his desk and about to switch on his TV as his computer for confirming his suspicion, the sudden slam of the doors throwing back and loudly hit the walls startled Iblis so much, he accidentally swallowed the big piece of his doughnut in his mouth and slightly clogged his throat for Iblis to grasp his throat with his hands and start choking and gasping to release the doughnut off his esophagus, too stressed to see the visitor that dared enter the office and surprised him to choke his _dinner_.

It was when Iblis rapidly punch his stomach with a bandaged fist to gather the air and shoot the doughnut out of his throat saved himself with a strangled gasp and scream of pain, watching the saliva-covered piece of doughnut bounce onto the floor before he falls and slump back on his chair while coughing and panting from the slight lack of air in his throat, not turning around to see the visitor but listening to his voice complaining in disdain for Iblis to recognize the owner, feeling his eyes will change color to match the next trigger of his personality disorder. “It would be much easier to watch you die from your disgusting mistake, brat.”

“Hah…hah…fahh…why? So you can have your _rightful place_ to sell demon-fied hosts for money?” Iblis panted with a shaken smile for the accident caused by his _uncle_ with the question received a snort of disgust from the older man even when Iblis slowly turn his chair around to completely face him and added his sentence but with a stern glower and his eyes slowly change color to glow red, although his mind is trying to calm down to make sure he will not lash out in blind rage like earlier. “Also, I had some people demanding me about the one million dollar reward for EVERY demon-fied host they claimed to have. And, like a _good boy_ , I told them the truth that what I said in the announcement four days ago… was nothing but a fucking script made by a greedy uncle who knew I don’t con people!”

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy!” Beolagh interrupted in anger with a swipe of his arm to knock the right pile of the _volunteers’_ resumes off the table and littered on the floor in a mess, shocking Iblis in anger when he stood off his seat from the mess the adult caused yet he did not complain when Beolagh grab a fistful of Iblis’s shirt with a hand and nearly lift him off his feet for the older man to taunt his fury to the boy he despises. “What I wrote to make you say it is to let the public know about the demon experiment, as well as gather their interests to find the demon-fied people as costly investments!”

“But that’s not why I offered to revive the project! I promised Grandfather that I will get the demons a second chance of life and get the people to have powers! You’re making the world see me as selfish and power-hungry as you!” Iblis objected in anger for the truth, since the million-dollar reward scam infuriated Iblis to damage his hands, but a harsh slap in the left cheek rang the air and release a gasp of pain from the boy when Beolagh proceed to grab Iblis’s throat with the same hand that slapped him to start choking his gasps and his eyes kept flashing red and blue multiple times, grabbing the man’s wrist with his hands and snarled his wrath in fright when Beolagh again argued in fury for the boy’s disobedience and existence, gritting his teeth in pain from Iblis’s bandaged fingers sinking through his skin and beads of blood seeped out.

“Then it’s your mistake to trying to resurrect Father, or the mistake of your existence goes to….”

“Beolagh!” Both Iblis and Beolagh flinched in fear from the sudden voice yelling the latter’s name in such indignation they never heard before when the older man hastily whirl around with his hand still gripping Iblis’s throat but both man and boy realized the doors are still open wide to show no one but Kale and his group running in the room, with the addition of a man riding on top of a large sabretooth cat-like demon with blue fur and lightning bolt-shaped designs and tail.

But what terrified the two is the fury on Kale’s face when he stormed closer to the room and swiftly pull out one of his custom-made shotguns from his pocket, aiming it directly against Beolagh’s forehead to send him frozen in fear while Iblis stare at Kale’s glowing red eyes narrowed in such anger he nor everyone in the room has ever seen on the stoic gunner before. “GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF THE BOY NOW!”

Afraid of his life by his brother who will gladly kill his family, Beolagh quickly remove his hand off Iblis’s throat and stepped back from Kale’s gun for Tuner to hastily run towards the boy while Osé and Telipogon stood at both sides of their master and glared at his brother with fury, leaving the newcomer and his demon to watch the scene with horror on the demon-fied host, yet the sabretooth tiger demon immediately snarls its anger at Beolagh as Kale resume aiming his shotgun at his petrified brother. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!? I’m aware I have to deal with your bitching shit about running the tradition, but if you do what you did to Iblis, I will do what I should’ve done fifteen years ago! UNDERSTAND!”

“Just do it, Kale! Everything that happened to you people is his fault, anyway!” Osé proposed with an angry growl that surprised Beolagh to stare at the half-human half leopard-formed demon while the flower demoness raised her right arm for a long flash of cherry pink light to emit and materialize on her hand and flickered with a burst of cherry pink petals falling from where the light once appeared to show her holding on a weapon longer than her and in a form of a sword matching the pink color as her skin with red rose around the blade and the end of her blade has a large curved blade of a scythe, dark green with red linings.

All left the large nine-tailed fox silently sitting in front of the traumatized boy on his knees and watching the papers littered on the floor emit a soft glow of light green light and softly levitate off the floor for every single paper to fly towards Iblis’s hands in a pile right as everyone listen to Beolagh trying to object to the agitated gunner with his pleas. “K-Kale, brother! Please, I’m doing what everyone wants…”

“SHUT UP! YOU SAY SHIT!” Kale again howled in rage with the cocking noise of his gun’s trigger release a squeak from Beolagh’s fear as the unfamiliar man hastily climbs off his sabretooth cat demon and run towards Iblis to quickly grasps his hands on the boy’s forearms before gently lifting them on their feet.

“Hey. Awak okey ke? Apa ni? (Hey. Are you alright? What is this?)” The man asked Iblis with concern as the boy turn his attention to the man in the confusion of the possible question and unfamiliar language as well as seeing his blue tiger-like demon also roaring its suspicion and anger at Beolagh in the room, slowly reducing Iblis horror of watching Kale about to shoot his brother for nearly killing him, with Tuner realizing the orange-haired boy’s expression to introduce the man once he removes his hands off Iblis’s arms. “Oh. This is Omar Azared. He’s one of the two survivors of Malaysia to bear a demon. Kale recruited him after he accidentally killed all 998 of his people that couldn’t make it.”

Iblis softly look at the revealed Malaysian with surprise as he recalls something about the other survivor from reading the resumes for both Omar and Tuner to watch Iblis hastily putting the pile of papers on the desk and quickly grab one on his hands, first reading the resume with a concerned scowl for a second before turning around to stare at Omar with horror and sadness, catching the other’s confusion of the expression until Iblis silently give the lightning demon-bounded man the resume.

After watching Omar’s expression shifted from confusion from reading the paper into horror when he finished reading to stare at the orange-haired boy with grief, Iblis’s face scrunched in sorrow with his eyes changing color to blue for this whole situation before he turns his attention towards Kale about to shoot a bullet at Beolagh before he slowly walks towards the gunner and gently planted a hand on Kale’s back to catch everyone’s attention. “M-Mister Kale, it’s okay. I was hurt about the world falsely seeing me as greedy and power-hungry…”

But Kale whirls his head at his shoulder and shot a furious sneer at Iblis to stop him from talking, startling the boy in horror as well as Beolagh since Kale is still aiming his gun at the other.

“No, it’s not okay for you. I will explain the misunderstanding of the reward scam, so that you don’t have too. What I want from you is to not follow whatever this fucking asshole wants you to do. Omar, the same goes to you! Don't ever believe and follow what Beolagh wants; because my damned _brother_ nearly killed the other survivor we promised you to find and protect…”

* * *

“Careful, this looks like you’ll make a mess if you squeeze it hard.”

“Just gently and smoothly with your hands.”

“Don’t let it shoot all over you.”

“Will it burst if your hands go up and down?”

**SPLURT!**

“Ahh!”

“Aizen, you’re got white liquid on your face!”

“Let me licked them off, just like our nights together.”

“G-Guys! Can you not say those lines, as if I’m doing something sexual!?” Aizen exclaimed in embarrassment of the others’ suggestions just as he received splatters of white cream on his face from accidentally gripping the piping bag slightly hard to shoot the liquid from the end of the plastic bag, with everyone staring at the brunette with surprise as they are currently in the kitchen to prepare cooking their desserts after finishing the dinner Blossom cooked for everyone in the bistro.

The others chuckled in amusement at seeing Aizen’s face covered in whipped cream and his assumptions while Khaira carefully stood on the steel counter and beside Aizen’s left for a tiny hand to wipe the cream off his cheek before licking them off her hand, nodding her head with a smile and glance at everyone for her comment. “Good!”

“Zanks you all so much, guys! To be back home after being accepted to have Infernale, for us to zeam up and stop ze bad guys!” Marshal sighed in happiness after admiring his new batch of beignets with the additional whipped cream markings Aizen generously added before sprinkling powdered sugar on top of them for everyone to glance at Marshal’s special dish in their versions of awe.

From what Aizen and the group can admit, if it was not for Marshal as their chef during the two-day trip, they would be starving to the point they cannot think of what would they eat if they stayed with the Udochukwu tribe for one day.

“Cheers!” Everyone grabbed their beignets and tapped the corners against each other, with the adults imagining they are drinking beer or alcohol as a celebration before everyone gently reach their beignets towards their mouths and took the first bite, closing their eyes in delight of the delicacy with Everette raising his free arm upwards with a fist and howl his excitement with everyone watching him cheer with a surprised smile, “Yay, for Marshal’s beignets!”

Bubbles and Blossom joined in their response by raising their beignets on the air and cheer in sync, with Khaira silently follow the two women and bartender of raising her beignet. “Yay!”

“Based on the expressions and the soothing atmosphere, you five worked together more than a team but as a family in this bistro.” Nuru wondered with a smile after finishing her beignet on her hand with Shetani nibbling its treat on its host’s shoulders once Aizen finished his to grab a nearby towel off the counter and wipe the cream off his face just as Tyler nodded his agreement for the woman’s sentence and responded with a smile. “Yep. Even though Everette and I weren’t friends with Marshal longer than the Cup sisters, we’re always have been a family when we made Le Doux Amour for France.”

“Zat’s true! Me and Blossom were friends with Marshal since kindergarten, always helping Marshal whenever he cries from making accidents, and ze three of us met Tyler and Everette in college by Marshal accidentally falling off the stairs from slipping on a banana peel. But if not for zose accidents, we wouldn’t have met and started our lives with ze business.” Bubbles explained happily as, during the revealed history of the group which shocked Marshal to open his mouth and stare at the pink-haired woman, everyone looked up and imagine a flashback of Marshal as a toddler crying while being comforted by the Cup sisters before another flashback showing Marshal about to fall off Tyler and Everette from the stairs while screaming in fear, with the Cup sisters trying to run and catch their friend in fear of his injuries.

They finished wondering the actual incidents when Marshal tries to object in embarrassment for the past, seeing Aizen’s group staring at their friend with a confident smile on their faces except Khaira who express a blank scowl. “W-Wait, wait! Zat was in the past! I don’t want you guys to know about my accidents!”

“M-Marshal…” Blossom muttered with a soft pout when everyone stares at the chef with a little surprise of realizing that unlike her sister who is happy and energetic, Blossom is quiet and reserved but still, after seeing Marshal staring at her in fear of what would she say involving Marshal’s habits, Blossom proceed to say what she thought off with a faint blush flashing on her cheeks, noticeable by a few of the people. “…Didn't you purposely rip Nuru’s dress off?”

Immediately after that statement, everyone witness Marshal planted his body, head, and arms on the counter in defeat and humiliation with sobbing noises released from his throat. “…I’m sorry, everyone.” Marshal apologized with Khaira gently stroking the back of Marshal’s head using her free hand.

“But still! Marshal’s our friend, and we love our friend so much…we were planning to sneak inside the Court of Miracles and rescue him and everyone right before he just showed up on our doorstep!” Everette confidentially declared with a grin and a hand on Marshal’s back while another hand points a finger on the air and ceiling with everyone but Marshal staring at him in bewilderment for his enthusiasm.

However, the mention of the Court of Miracles and rescue ‘everyone’ alerted Aizen’s group to react in confusion with Marshal slowly turning his head on the counter and glance at Everette when Aizen asked the bartender in confusion. “Court of Miracles?”

“Hunchback!” Khaira whispered with a gasp of amazement with the adults facing the child in puzzlement for the word, yet Marshal and his friends immediately understood what Khaira must have thought for Bubbles to giggle with a smile, with Aizen gently grab the child to sit on his arms and give her a faint smile and raised an eyebrow when Blossom’s face bear a determined scowl and flashed a glance at Marshal’s face to see his confusion of their initial plan. “After watching Marshal’s terrible death on TV alongside ze others who also lived in France, we heard rumors of ze Court of Miracles hiding survivors and ze people underneath a graveyard in Paree yesterday. At first, we couldn’t believe it. But if we want to save Marshal and ze people, we need all ze information and rumors we could to save zem.”

Hearing the information of the disappearances, Aizen noticed Evan’s face scrunched in curiosity with a hand reaching to grasp his fingers against his chin which everyone notices for Marshal to slowly lift himself off and place his hands on the counter. “Evan? You pretended to work with ze bad guys, so do you know anything about it?” Marshal asked in concern.

“Mmh. I don’t know anything about the disappearances, but I can assume that it is possible to hide the citizens somewhere that outside forces shouldn’t find. Since Marshal’s friend mentioned an underground hideout underneath a graveyard, of course, no one will find it. That’s the type of place the Jinn organization would use to perform their demonic experiments.” Evan presumed with a small smirk of confidence as everyone listens with little surprise and worry for how the people in the Jinn’s organization work their dastardly projects without anyone outside would know.

Now that they have some useful information and immediately thought of a new objective, the first person to announce the said objective is Bradley when he spoke with a proud grin. “In that case, we will head down to the Court of Miracles, and save France! Since this is Marshal’s country, he should be the leader and hero this time!”

“What!?” Marshal cried in surprise at the objective as well as being picked a leader by Bradley, with everyone staring at the Frenchman with perplexity for his reaction as after thinking of both this Court of Miracles and why would Bradley pick Marshal possibly other than his hometown, it took a glance at Khaira to see her staring back at him with a shrug of her shoulders and the possibilities Aizen could presume to agree with a smile towards Marshal. “I think it’s a good idea. Marshal, if the people see you show your bravery and save them, you will be a hero…and you have more customers than your usual coming in your bistro.”

The mention of having more customers alerted Marshal, Tyler, Everette Bubbles, and Blossom in shock but a grin quickly flash on all but Blossom’s jaws for their business when the former hastily slam his hands on the counter with a bang.

“Men! We must save ze people of France! Let’s go to Le Court of Miracles!” Marshal declared with Tyler, Everette, Bubbles, Bradley, and Tank responding with a cheer and raising their fists on the air for the others to watch the aforementioned group hastily run towards the doors leading to the bistro….

“Wait! We need to think more of the strategy than run into our doom!” Nuru demanded her anger and stopped the aforementioned people of the extended group from leaving the kitchen with their faces expressing horror at seeing the nearly naked woman about to whack their heads with her wooden staff while Shetani instantly transformed from a jerboa into a snake to hiss its forked tongue at them in anger, if anyone dared to run out without a plan, with Aizen, Blossom, and Khaira staring at Nuru with dread while Evan still bears an irritated smile for their rash decision.

“…Well, better than discussing a plan than angering a woman.” Tyler pondered with a nervous smile as everyone first glance at each other before Nuru to see her grey eyes squinting in wrath for Everette to add his statement while rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “Yeah, cause nothing’s scarier but a woman beating our asses down.”

No soon after that sentence was said, a flash of dark grey was thrown towards Everette and knock his head so hard, he immediately fell unconscious with a yelp of pain and hit his side against the doors before sliding down on the floor and increase everyone but Evan’s horror to not even dare see the person who threw that tray at Marshal’s friend.

“Aizen, Nuru’s scary.” Khaira whispered in fear and curl herself against Aizen’s embrace when the brunette also tried not to stare at the woman beside him to whisper his response. “Y-Yeah.”

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

“G-Guys! Can you not say those lines, as if I’m doing something sexual!?”

Everyone chuckled in amazement from seeing Aizen’s face stained with the white cream from holding the piping bag on his hands to decorate all of Marshal’s beignets and about to sprinkle the powdered sugar, at the same time assuming that their suggestions of how to handle the piping bag sound sexual.

As everyone was distracted by their reaction with the brunette’s cream-stained face, Blossom noticed her sister immediately grab her camera from the pocket of her pants and blushing harder with a flirtatious smile of happiness on her face.

“S-Sœur! You’re not planning of taking a picture of Marshal’s friend for your _collection_?” Blossom quietly asked in concern as Bubbles look at her sister beside her with a confused scowl for the question before she is quick to assure Blossom with a smile. “Ne t'inquiète pas. I know that it’s disrespectful to take pictures of handsome men, even if Marshal’s friend is heavily wounded. But it’s better zan to lose ze moment…”

“Hey, Aizen. Let me help you…” Blossom and Bubbles heard Marshal chuckling with happiness when the Cup sisters turn their heads towards Marshal and Aizen in surprise…

Just in time for everyone to see Marshal licking his tongue on Aizen’s right cheek with his hands on the latter’s shoulders and both Marshal’s eyes and Aizen’s right eye are closed shut when he licks the whipped cream off Aizen’s cheek that starts to glow red on the ex- Soul Reaper’s face.

The sight of the seductive-like scene caught everyone’s disbelief, except Khaira as usual while Tank and Evan are slightly appalled, to stare as Bubbles immediately press the shutter button with her thumb to capture multiple photos of the same scene while shrieking her happiness at seeing her friend doing something _seductive_ …

“Marshal…” Marshal and Aizen heard Evan’s voice murmuring in, to both’s confusion, anger for both men to open their eyes and look forward…and scream in horror of seeing Evan glaring at the former with a devilish smile showing such murderous intent for creating such scene in public, his hand slowly pull his katana off his sheath to increase everyone’s dread of what is going to happen to Marshal. “…You have such courage and nerve to seduce Aizen in front of me.”

“A-AHHHHHHHH! EVAN, NO!” Marshal screamed when he hastily grabs Aizen by the hand and quickly runs away while dragging a screaming, broken man off the floor before everyone stepped aside in time to watch Evan proceeding to chase Marshal through Le Doux Amour.

As soon as the two, not counting Aizen, run out of the kitchen, everyone did not see Bubbles quickly reclaim her smile and hold her camera in front of her. “Nice.~”


	15. Battle in France (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone in a month and I see this story has hit more than 1,000 hits. *shocked Pikachu meme* 
> 
> I'm kidding, I'm so happy to see that there's still people who read this. But I find it sad I couldn't finish this chapter on my birthday which is was mentioned in the end notes of the previous chapter (and Khaira's birthday).

“W-Wait a minute! You seriously want to bring your friends with us!?” Brad asked Marshal in shock which almost everyone but the members of the Frenchman’s bistro shared the reaction for realizing that, no soon after the boy appointed Marshal as a _leader_ during the brief mission of recollecting the people of France from the Court of Miracles, his first command to have his friends of Le Deux Amour alongside them despite not being a demon-bounded host.

Even Aizen is surprised by the intention as, being the only one of the group who does not bear a demon, he differs from Tyler, Bubbles, Blossom, and Everette for being not human, and a proficient fighter thanks to Marshal’s suggestions of short mock battles at the ship during the last hour before arriving in France to fight faster and stronger as he was before his incarceration, both armed and unarmed. Not even the latter bringing his shotgun would give little help of stopping either a gunner from Iblis Jinn’s men or a demon.

“Why not? Zey knows more about the Court of Miracles. Plus, I want to at least bring zem to save Paree and become heroes!” Marshal asked in surprise of seeing his other friends’ reactions of wanting to take his best friends with them, with the members of the bistro glance at the group with little surprise for Everette to reclaim his enthusiasm with a smile and his free arm reach towards Marshal’s shoulder and plant his hand on it. “Y-Yeah! Since no one has ever visited the bistro after people went missing and either return or die until you guys show up, we used the time to inspect the secret place to hide the Court of Miracles and barely make it out alive from those damn guys with the guns!”

“Aizen.” Aizen heard Evan call his name to turn his head at his right and see the giant man looking down on Aizen’s arms with the rare tint of surprise flashing on his face for the brunette to look at his arms where he is holding Khaira as usual and notice what Evan saw to realize in surprise as well. Khaira is not only quiet since she would never say anything unless she wants, but to the adults and teenager’s surprise when they noticed, the toddler is mysteriously sad.

The last time Aizen seen her sad is possibly when she found out about him on their first meeting or when she was scared that he _died_ from being pushed and sank to the bottom of the ocean. But this sadness is more depressed than childishly sad.

“Oh. Is something wrong with ze child?” Bubbles pondered with confusion after noticing the melancholy expression on Khaira’s face before the others to catch their puzzlement as well. It was when she heard the question that Khaira _woke up_ from her sadness with a flinch which Aizen can feel the movement before she hastily looks left and right in surprise, noticing that some of the others are staring at her with concern.

“I-I’m sorry! Why’s everyone looking at me like that?” Khaira asked.

“Khaira, are you feeling unwell?” Nuru inquired Khaira when she looks back to the people of the group with worry as Bradley cross his arms and muse for the possibility of Khaira’s thoughts to think aloud with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe…Khaira’s homesick? No surprise since she’s the age to miss her family.”

That statement brought Tank to glance back at Khaira and Aizen and wave a finger at the former with a faint grin, hoping to see and hear the child giggle for his once of a lifetime swear-free jokes. “And no; Bradley didn’t mean ya home’s havin’ a sickie.”

“…No….I mean I do feel homesick…and miss my family. But that’s not why I’m sad, so can we just go save people from evil people?” Khaira responded sadly with a shake of her head and softly lie her side against Aizen after proposing back to the mission that brought back everyone’s attention despite they still stare at her with sadness for her tone. Nonetheless, everyone had to agree that saving the people of France is important at this time for Tyler to nod his response and prepare to walk to the door. “O-Oh…Alright.”

As the people proceed to walk out of Le Doux Amour, Aizen secretly look down and stare at Khaira who is still sitting in his arms with sadness as unknown to the others, Aizen heard Kyōka Suigetsu’s voice wondering to him with concern and sadness in his mind when the damaged ex-Soul Reaper and prisoner’s eyes droop in worry as well. ‘ _Aww, I want to know why is Khaira is so sad right now? If it’s not being homesick, then what is?_ ’

Once Aizen is the last to walk out for Blossom to gently push and close the door back, he mentally replies to his Zanpakutō with his attention focusing on Khaira during the walk. ‘… _I don’t know._ ’

* * *

“Kale. I detected some unknown movements happening in the French branch at the Père Lachaise Cemetery in Paris, France. Appears to be the people we are tasked to search.” Before they could watch their leader pull the trigger and shoot a bullet at his disgraceful brother, with the young leader and new comrade present but watching in horror with the latter only expressing the shock of Kale’s explanation about the other survivor they indeed promised the lightning demon host to protect, Tuner identified something from its powers to conjure a translucent screen of green energy containing written information and inform Kale to attract everyone in the room, yet Osé complains in shock and anger at the nine-tailed fox demon. “What the hell, Tuner!? We were about to watch Kale kill the fucking maggot!”

No one notices the petrified grimace flashing on Beolagh’s face when the leopard-like demon shouts his protest for his barely inevitable death. ‘ _Grr! Such heartless remarks from one of Brother’s demons! Why would he keep that thing with him!?_ ’ Beolagh fumed.

“I’m _sorry_ , Osé! But we are tasked to report anything that caught our surveillance spells regarding our targets!” Tuner sarcastically apologized for Osé’s impatient rants whenever something happens what the leopard demon does not want to see, for example sparing someone from death.

Kale lowers his arm and gun down from Beolagh and muse of the information, staring his demons, Iblis, Omar, and his demon Kilat Ribut for their reactions to the news; of course the hot-headed and insane Osé would be arguing with the calm but also easily annoyed Tuner while Omar is still distraught for the bastard’s actions by shaking his hands with the paper containing the resume of the person he needs to find, and the deadly _mother_ of the group Telipogon soothe and assure the still frightened Iblis to calm him down like a mother would always do to a child….

Seeing that immediately brought Kale to feel something ache in his heart, despite trying to push aside those feelings with a strong front that he has no heart, and quickly think of what do to with the aforementioned targets, knowing full well who could that be…

“Okay, okay!” Kale immediately spoke with his voice accidentally shifted to bear anger and hesitance, surprising every one of the sudden change of tone to glance at the _mature_ man of the group when he realizes his voice for the gunner to close his eyes in annoyance and raise his free hand to release a cough. “We’ll proceed to head out to France by tomorrow morning and apprehend the group before we’ll get to America to _meet_ the other _bitch_ of the family. Telipogon, I need you for something important while we prepare for tomorrow.”

“Kale. Don’t you know you’re referring to He…!?” Beolagh froze in surprise of not the order but how the heartless man refers to someone the two possibly know as a bitch, but Kale is not fazed when he glares back to the man and coldly respond with such distaste everyone in the room has NEVER see the man, even Iblis, Omar, and Kilat Ribut stare with fear of seeing the man they agreed to work with for their objective expressing such fury in anyone not once. “Why would I care of that bitch, if she doesn’t give shit about his kin? After all, Beolagh…you both are less than shit.”

“U-Um. Omar Azared, was it? How do you feel for all of this?” Iblis turns his attention from Mister Kale and _Uncle_ Beolagh to the new member of the former’s group to see the Malaysian staring at the two men arguing at first before both he and his demon turn and glare at the boy’s baby blue eyes and saddened expression staring back at them, catching Omar’s shock of seeing that emotion despite being informed that this boy is the one who started everything that happened to the world. So technically, everything is HIS fault.

‘ _Kenapa? Mengapa dia berasa sedih sekarang? Dialah yang tukarkan kita untuk menjadi syaitan ... tapi ... (Why? Why is he feeling sad now? He's the one who turned us into demons...but...)_ ’ Omar thought with a subtle glance at Kilat Ribut to see it also react in suspicion for the orange-haired boy but seeing the boy expressing grief for earlier, Omar cannot help by feeling sympathy even if he does not want too to the ‘enemy’ when he was about to ask something, first realizing he almost speak in Malay for him to quickly speak in English. “Y-Yeah….Why? Why would you do such a thing as kidnapping and torturing people to have demons?”

“Why? Well…I didn’t want to kidnap and torment them at first, but the world is changing to the worst and if it continues, we’ll be living in Hell in an instant. Yet, having demonic powers inside humans can also help change the world to make sure we would not be living in a boring world ever again. But again, I did not suggest to kidnap the world in the experiment.” Iblis responded with his surprise of the question dim to explain with a calm scowl and his eyes changed color from blue to yellow, surprising Omar who notices the color transition of his eyes before the context of his words slowly relax in sadness when he thought about it.

‘ _Sama juga dengan saya untuk memberitahu adik saya ... Saya akan mencarinya, jika ini perkara terakhir yang saya lakukan._ ’

* * *

In a middle of a vast graveyard with a full moon shining above their heads at the sky and does not have a single little star twinkling up above where they are but only the dark clouds nearly shrouding the sky and moon, filled with nothing but grave houses and flora all over the place while even in the night, it is patrolled by a group of men dressed in black uniform with a helmet, gloves, and carrying a sniper rifle on their arms as they walk and inspect the graveyard, revealed to be working for the Jinn organization.

And the graveyard they are patrolling is the famous Père Lachaise Cemetery of Paris, France.

“Men!” A voice called out from the distance and gathered the gun-wielding men’s attention to ready their guns at the direction of the voice when everyone witnesses the arrival of eight people running towards them from outside including four unfamiliar people who could be or not be bound with a demon and dressed in matching pink and red uniforms, two men and women with the dark-skinned man of the extended group holding a shotgun, a figure shrouded in a floor-length black cloak with a hood hiding his face.

However, the gunmen recognize the tallest man of the group as one of their own once he spoke with a sneer and harshly pushes the others forward with his hands, ignoring their angry grimaces for the gesture. “Don’t even think of shooting me, for bringing the rebel army here.”

“Woah, sorry, Kemp. Didn’t think you’ll be here ever since we heard you’re assigned to Beolagh Jinn’s squad.” One of the gunmen apologizes in puzzlement of seeing the group as everyone stayed to listen to the conversation when another one closer to the ‘rebel army’ taunted with amusement after the other man finished his statement, holding his gun over his shoulder which prompt two of the men behind him to back away to the side with the horror of being shot. “Yeah, no shit. When we first thought that we had to work with him and he started commanding us like slaves, we nearly piss our pants in fear until we were told that he never try showing his powers. So much for being a demon summoner like a Jinn.”

“Yes, I agree. I’ve never seen the fool summon a single demon and done a single work worth killing, even as far as cowering and run away when a fatally wounded man who he tried to drown underwater dared fight against Kale Jinn at Congo. Accordingly, I have been working on my own ever since all the men from that fool’s squad have been slaughtered but I heard rumors of an underground lair holding people who are both bounded with a demon and not. So I’ve come all the way to capture these demon hosts and see if it’s true.” Evan Kemp scoffed in agreement with a bored sneer as his words alerted the gunmen to glare at him with possible dismay with one of them whispering ‘ _Holy shit, my dude…_ ’ in amazement before another gunman walk closer to reply the bored-looking man with a hesitant tone while aiming his gun at the group excluding Evan. “Y-Yes, that’s right. Why don’t you let some of us take you and the prisoners to the Court of Miracles?”

“Very well. Guard those humans in case they think of trying to fight us.” Evan commanded the remaining gunners with a nod towards the people wearing pink and red uniforms and the hooded figure before advancing to follow the group of gun-wielding men, grabbing the brunette boy in a purple sweater and the dark-skinned red-haired woman by the shoulder to make them release a hitched gasp of pain. 

As soon as they left, the remaining gunmen instantly aim their rifles at the group and send the two men, women, and hooded figure screaming in fear with the pink-haired and dark brown-haired women quickly lock their arms around both the brunette man wearing glasses and the hooded figure while the man wielding the shotgun shakily aims his weapon at any of the enemies.

Before anyone could say a comment or shoot a bullet, the brunette man wearing the glasses quickly stand forward and frantically wave his arms around to stop the gunmen from shooting by pleading and let the pink-haired woman hugging him from behind, since the dark brown-haired woman is hugging the hooded figure, until the protester ends his plea by holding his arms beside the shotgun wielder at his side. “Wait, wait, wait! Before you kill us, can you at least let our friend Everette say his final words?! He’s working for it ever since your bosses killed our other friend!”

Confused and curious for the man called Everette’s final words, the gunmen slowly lower their guns down and away from the group as they watch Everette also drop his shotgun on the ground with a small but confident grin creeping on his face when he first moves his hands up and down in a reassuring manner before he stops to open his mouth, with everyone leaning closer to hear his first and last words…

_How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower_

_Will somehow defeat a global superpower?_

_How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?_

_Leave the battlefield waving a fucking flag higher?_

The _faceless_ gunmen react in confusion to the sudden rap choir by this Everette when everyone notices some of their heads move to the side although one was shown nodding his head a few times, possibly entertained when Everette continues to rap, at the same time both women slowly remove their arms off the other two unnamed men.

_Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!_

_A demon ya’ll know and love who's unafraid to step in!_

_He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the Jinn henchmen_

“ _Ev'ryone, give it up for Hell’s new favorite fighting Frenchman!_ ” Everette concluded with an excited smile when he slides away to the side just as the hooded figure immediately sprint away from his friends for the wind to push the hood of his head and reveal himself to everyone just as the other man and women chanted the person’s name with a happy expression. “Marshal Proulx!”

* * *

In an instant, everyone reacted too late of Marshal throwing fists and kicks, with his hands immediately covered with flames but not scathing his skin, at each of the gunmen’s faces and knock them off their feet and consciousness, as the startled gunmen shook with gasps and nearly shoot a bullet at the fire-wielding demon host only for Marshal’s other friends to assist him by whacking their fists and even Everette swinging his shotgun and slam the barrel against their faces. It took a quick minute for Marshal and his friends to end their brief fight and witness the ground littered with bloodless bodies.

“Yes! Don’t mess with ze Frenchman!” Marshal taunted with the angry voice of his tone contradicts the smile on his face with Everette responding to that statement with an aggressive cheer from his grin before the unnamed man of the group sighed in relief while pointing at the black cloak he is wearing over his clothes. “So it’s a relief to ask your friend Aizen to give you his cloak, huh?”

“Yup. I should go back to the other side and check on him and Khaira, but I zink we should follow Evan and ze others.” Marshal responded while staring at the cloak with a nod and a smile before it dimmed to express a concerned frown as all but Everette quietly nod in agreement for the suggestion only to turn their attention to the shotgun owner when they see him subtly raise a hand and glance at the four with a nervous smile. “H-Hey um, Marshal? I think it would be best if I go get your man….cause I don’t want to be the type of guy that dies the first like those movies.”

Marshal and the four blink their eyes with raised eyebrows in puzzlement for the proposition but Everette brushes their confusion aside with a grin and holds his shotgun with a cocking noise released. “Not being controversial, but I’m scared to end up like those guys if we go into a scary Court of Miracles and meet up with demon shit. I’ll help check on ya friends.”

“Well…okay, I guess. Be careful; because Aizen can easily kill you with his powers and Khaira’s demon likes to eat people!” First glancing at the man and women with an anxious sneer, Marshal finally accepted for him to gently grab the dark brunette-haired woman by the hand, releasing a muffled noise from the flabbergasted woman who’s face glows red which he did not notice before he informs one last thing before running away to where the others headed alongside the unnamed man and pink-haired woman, leaving Everette alone as he first nods a few times with a collected frown until he immediately opens his eyes in horror and looks at where his friends last stood to find them gone.

“Wait, what!? They do that?!” Everette cried

* * *

“Still, Kemp, this is so surprising. It’s not hard to believe that you would openly hate Beolagh Jinn for being a coward since you’re a demon host yourself, but leaving him and the others to die at a ship and Congo?” Bradley and Nuru kept quiet during the walk down the steps leading to catacombs hidden underneath the floor of one of the empty grave houses and listen to one of the gunmen pondering his disbelief for the earlier conversation about Beolagh Jinn, which Evan has told them that on the day they met that he is the same coward that pushed Evan to drop Aizen at the sea.

Thank god that his _Zanpakutō_ Kyōka Suigetsu and Evan’s demon Delmar saved him for if not for them, they would be sold off to who knows what heartless people would do to them and their demons and know about the ex-Soul Reaper to help him redeem.

“Yeah. Cause if not for President Kale to reveal that he hasn’t done shit, then we would be forced to serve and quickly die by his bullshit.” Another gunman laughed his mocking comment for the coward working with Iblis Jinn while being the first to walk and still holding his gun over his shoulder for anyone to move in case he will accidentally shoot any of them, most notably Nuru and Bradley who first glance at each other with hesitance while sensing Shetani and Tank will blow their covers by appearing alongside them and start fighting them before they could get to the Court of Miracles.

Fortunately, Evan’s composure has not faltered as always when he enquires the soldiers accompanying them with a softened glower. “Yes. Unfortunately, I didn’t know that until he pushed me to drop the almost wounded man I mentioned earlier in the sea, who was supposed to be spared from Iblis Jinn. I have never been furious with Beolagh Jinn to know how pathetic he is. Also, may I know why not just the demon hosts but also locking up almost every one of France in this Court of Miracles?”

“Because we were ordered by Iblis Jinn to hide the demon hosts and the citizens by their wishes from both rogue demons that have been appearing out of the blue and selfish people who wants to sell demon hosts for money like Beolagh Jinn. Not just those who live in France but we do have people who live in other countries.” A different soldier answered with his voice bearing not disdain but, to Brad and Nuru’s surprise while Evan’s eyes blink with little surprise, sadness, and anger when mentioning Iblis Jinn’s intention to hide the people in the Court of Miracles especially when another one behind the three demon hosts chimed in anger while gritting his teeth inside his helmet. “Yeah! Earlier, we visited him to hear the order and although we heard that he try to kill an adult by holding him outside the window of the top floor in a wedgie, we know that he’s NOTHING like what he was shown in the announcement four days ago.”

“How so?” Evan questioned with a raised eyebrow as soon as the people have walked down the stairs and proceed to walk through the underground cave filled with skulls at the walls and the floor is flooded to their ankles, secretly disgusting Bradley to shudder with fear as they continue to walk, when the same gunman who talked ill of Beolagh answered the giant once he looks over his other shoulder. “We did help Iblis Jinn with the announcement about the million-dollar reward. But after we ended the recording, we notice Iblis was sad so we secretly followed him to his office and watch him cry ‘I’m sorry’ and hurt himself to bleed under his desk. He said he was forced to read a script made by you-know-who, the reward is fake, and he never wanted to sell them to heartless cunts. Earlier, Iblis called in our walkie-talkies with tears that he again hurt himself by scratching the walls and break his hands. Never been so worried ourselves.”

Nuru and Bradley blinked their eyes in shock of the information about the one who made them and the world bear demons while Evan also express a tint of surprise of how caring these men are to the boy who he knows share Bradley’s age as soon as everyone notice they have arrive at the end of the tunnels to find themselves standing at the entrance of a spacious area that could be wide enough to be an underground village filled with multiple circus-like tents and sheets hanging from the ceiling to make the area more like a city for gypsies.

And further surprising Nuru, Bradley, and even Evan are that instead of receiving punishments to the people such as being locked up in cages like animals or receiving fatal tortures, the people are shown to be free with most of them taking care of themselves and those that are severely wounded with the assistances of more gun-wielding soldiers, while some of them are interacting with the people who are shown to have their demons present and even playing with the children around Khaira’s ages or older.

The sight of no one being tortured or dead and only a peaceful atmosphere is not the type of abuse they were expecting the soldiers of the Jinn organization to do.

Noticing the three’s reactions, one of the gunmen laughed in amusement which alerted his friends to turn and see their faces as well. “What? You guys think we’re those that pick on and abuse others just because we work with a powerful organization like the Jinn family? Hell no! That was in the past that _Lord_ Beolagh wanted to restart and we won’t let that happen. So don’t worry cause the only truth of what Iblis said at the announcement is ‘change the world’ and that means to make it more fun and magical than it was.”

“…O-Oh. I see. Thank you for reassuring that we are not going to be dead by you all.” After finally minutes of being silent, Nuru spoke with a nod as she looks at her shoulder holding Shetani as a jerboa to see it also show confusion while Bradley can hear Tank’s voice speaking in his mind to bear perplexity and little annoyance. “ _Wot the hell? Since when did they get bloody friendly?_ ’ Then, the three notice one of the soldiers is staring at them before looking up to Evan’s face and subtly flick his gun at Nuru and Bradley. “Hey, Kemp. What’re their names and demons?”

“Oh…the woman is Nuru, and the boy is Bradley Martin. Nuru’s demon focuses on animals while Bradley’s technomancy.” Evan faintly shook his head to clear off the surprise he did not know of it now and introduce both Nuru and Bradley, feeling anger bubbling up inside of him for realizing that he was not aware that the people he initially worked with turned out to be _tamed_ , unlike a certain insect, once the group walks down the steps leading to the Court of Miracles while watching the people that are familiar to be part of the experiment either talking with their _enemies_ or tending to their families and children alongside their demons to see their appearances.

Right after Bradley’s name was mentioned from the introduction, the men stopped walking to glance at the boy with the three expressing confusion of the stop and why they are staring at the puzzled boy until the one that is holding the gun over his shoulder recalled aloud with curiosity, his attention is still focused on Bradley. “Martin…didn’t President Kale said something about a Jinn and some Martin family in Boston, America?”

‘ _What?_ ’ Bradley mentally asked in shock as Nuru and Evan glare at the boy to see him faintly shake his body and his eyes bulged wide in dismay of the question when another soldier wondered with surprise as well. “Yeah! Said something about someone ‘changing name’ or something and he was pissed, not the stoic pissed he normally show but the same pissing expression whenever the cunt always bark orders even when we knew he can’t do jack shit.”

“Not to mention, this kid does remind me of Iblis and looks like his age. And stop saying piss, man…” Another gunman remarked with a complaint for the other gunner as Bradley lift his head and stare at the gunners with distress which Nuru and Evan took a step back in surprise of seeing the boy expressing such shock for the oblivious remarks from the others. “Wait! There has to be a mistake! I don’t know anything about this and the Ji…”

“GUYS! **_CAW!_** ” Every single person of the Court of Miracles from the citizens to the Jinn organization’s gunners flinch and stopped their things in bewilderment of the loud voice of a man screaming at the same time as a loud, demonic cry of a bird echoing the area from the tunnels just as a burst of hellish flames in a shape of a phoenix exploded from the entrance, collecting everyone’s shock while Nuru, Bradley, and Evan stare at the familiar phoenix and the people riding on it with their mouths gaping in horror, almost forgot about Marshal and his friends although Everette seems to be missing, as the gunners accompanying them hastily pull up their guns and aim at Infernale.

“What the hell!? Is that a phoenix!?” One of the gunners cried out in disbelief.

“Halt! Hold your fire!” Evan commanded which startled the gunners to nearly drop their guns as everyone and every demon present watch the ex-swordsman of Jinn swiftly bounded off the ground and flew towards Infernale with his sword in hand after Bradley raise a hand to conjure light blue energy shaped like a disc and quickly throw it towards the phoenix-like a frisbee.

Infernale first see the energy disc and dodge it by flying backward until it realizes too late of Evan and Delmar materializing from the water Evan conjured from his sword sprinting towards them until the sea slug demon shot itself towards the phoenix for the contact of water and fire release a burst of white smoke from being evaporated and a loud cry of Infernale…

Immediately disappeared from view for Marshal, Tyler, Blossom, and Bubbles to fall from the ceiling while screaming their fear of being plummeted to their doom.

First watching the gunners about to run towards the four in hopes to catch them with one of them screaming in horror, Nuru speedily runs towards the spot they will fall for Shetani to quickly jump off her shoulder and let its body glow bright brown and bigger, changing from a jerboa into the familiar form of the mammoth that saved them including Khaira and Aizen, before meeting Evan, as everyone witnessed Tyler, Blossom, and Bubbles fall and land on Shetani’s furred back while it moves its trunk to quickly catch Marshal and wrap it around its body after Evan successfully land on his feet.

Nuru, Bradley, and the gunners run towards Shetani once it gently places the frightened hellfire-wielding man on the floor to see him shaken like Aizen was when he was in Mukēn while his friends quickly slide down from Shetani’s body at each side and run towards him with Blossom helping drag Marshal on his feet to stand and wrap her arm around his waist from his back.

“Marshal, what were you and your friends trying to do!?” Nuru demanded the scared man in horror and little anger for the sudden entrance he caused with the question surprised Marshal to look at his friends before the gunners and point a hand at each of the _enemies._ “Wait, what about zem!? Aren’t zey ze ones who try to kill us!?”

“Marshal…we just find out they’re not our enemies.” Bradley winced in fear for the question as the group first glance at each other before the gunners to see them possible staring back at them with confusion for the assumption before he responds to Marshal with a nervous rub of his head with his hand, catching a glimpse of Marshal’s face to blink his eyes and release a noise in bewilderment, noticing the other people and their demons witnessing the scene with most showing shock, some are confused, and a few demons were shown angry hugging their hosts and their families, with the sight of children starting to cry also prompt Marshal to start crying little tears in regret when he asked anyone including the _enemies_ in sadness. “Wait…so ze people that we knocked zem unconscious are…not enemies too?”

“You what!?” One of the gunners blurted in shock and anger at the assumption as another gunner lower his gun away from them and respond to send Marshal embracing Blossom and release a noise in fear, again he did not see the woman’s face flushed red in embarrassment and hesitance from the hug while her sister secretly stares at her with a flirtatious smile. “We know we’re working with a demon-related organization, but even we know how wrong it is to torment humans and be the enemies! That’s fucking Beolagh’s fault!”

“Men. On our behalf, please forgive him. We didn’t know any of this and we assumed that you all would intend to kill everyone under your superiors’ orders.” Evan ceased the brief argument to apologize towards everyone, not just the gunners as all eyes shifted from Marshal who continues to cry for them to see that he is sorry for the misunderstanding before Evan once he slowly sheath his sword back but still holding the hilt when he glances back and continued speaking to exclaim with a soft frown maintaining to curl a flat smile. “Considering I was assigned to Beolagh Jinn, I presumed that we slaughter for their entertainment until I nearly kill Nuru, Bradley, Marshal, and two others after leaving Japan…it only took _falling and making love_ with a _dead_ murderer for me to join them.”

Falling and making love? Dead murderer… Nuru, Marshal, and Bradley immediately recall that statement for the others to notice their dismayed expressions and Marshal remove his arms off Blossom but instead of a straight rebuke from any of them….

A female scream echoed the Court of Miracles and again brought everyone to turn their attention with disbelief from seeing one of the women who is holding her infant baby pointing her finger at the entrance before the other people also notice to realize in horror, alerting Evan, Marshal, Bradley, Nuru, and Shetani to hastily look at the entrance and glare at the possible intruder scaring the people.

Upon closer inspection, the intruder appears to be hidden in the darkness to show countless pairs of glowing red eyes from head to toe and conceivably bigger to even reach to the ceiling, collecting the rebel army’s focus to prepare their weapons and demons with Shetani standing closer to Nuru while Brad raised a hand to summon his techno-magic virtual screen with words written as ‘Summon Tank?’ in front of him for Bradley to instantly slams his hand on the screen, breaking into particles of glass-like lights upon contact and swiftly flying away to glow behind Brad while growing bigger until the light quickly fades to reveal no one but his demon Tank standing behind his host when the intruder slowly emerge from the entrance and reveal itself...

A giant, muscular humanoid-like creature with a hunch on its back, bearing three heads resemble a monkey and six muscular arms, and indeed have red eyes in almost every part of his body from its head, neck, chest, stomach, all of its arms, hands holding a crescent moon-shaped sword each, and legs, both front and back, wearing white traditional Chinese armor with the three helmets on its heads, arm and leg guards and shoes are all black, a brown rope around both its waist with a tattered, white and black, furred sheet reaching to its thighs and another one resting on the base of its neck like a noose, and the holes showing every single eye of its body. A single red tassel hangs down from the top of each helmet.

Accompanying the mysterious giant warrior or demon is a pack of four smaller demons but bigger than a human resembling so much of Southern Lion Dance costume with the similar color scheme as the warrior demon but the whites and blacks are inverted with the additional glowing yellow and green fur on its head and back, and its teeth are authentically fanged compared to the actual lion dance costume.

“Check out ta size of those beauties! Make real good bucks in Hell’s black markets!” Tank whistled with a manic smirk once noticing the three monkey-headed, six-armed warrior demon and lion dancer-like demons with his hands cracking his steel knuckles as Brad summon two more disks of glowing blue light on his hands while Shetani release a trumpeting noise with Nuru climbing onto one of her demon’s tusks, and both Evan and Marshal silently command their demons Delmar and Infernale to materialize and _stood_ beside their hosts.

However, just as the giant monkey and warrior-like demon and its small army are prepared with the former twirling all six of its swords in swift spins, the group notice the same group of gunmen that lead them in the Court of Miracles quickly move to stand beside of them and aim their guns at the new enemies, startling Evan’s group when realizing.

“W-What are you doing?” Nuru demanded the gunners.

“What do you think? Shooting that bastard down! He and his lions’ been messing with the people ever since the people returned to their homes from the experiment for three days. Bringing them here is the only way to save them…unless _someone_ must’ve left the secret entrance open after beating up our comrades who’re supposed to kill it from outside.” One of the vulgar-toned gunners responded with confidence and look at nothing but the enemy.

The mention of someone leaving the secret entrance open and defeating their allies prompt every one of the group to look at Marshal with mixed annoyance for the demon phoenix host to flinch in horror before another but decently spoken gunner finished the conversation with a noticeable tone of compassion. “We know you won’t forgive us and Iblis for what you got in the experiment, but please…let us help to make sure the world will know the truth of how we operate.”

First listening with disbelief to the shrewd sentence from someone who was initially an enemy, Evan’s group quickly express an understanding smile and accept the decision as they hear one of the Jinn soldiers behind them command the other Jinn soldiers and the human and demon-bounded citizens for them to quickly run away from the start of a battlefield. “Everyone! Follow us to hide in the back cave! Until Evan Kemp and his friends beat them down!”

The sight of people running away with their demons holding their hosts and their families who were unable to move in time, even Marshal motion Tyler and the Cup sisters to follow them alarmed the demonic monkey-warrior to raise one of its arms and swords with a monstrous screech from their heads for the lion dance-like demons to swiftly hopped away from the steps in high speed and jumps for the gunners and Tank to quickly shoot multiple bullets.

But the lion-like demons were too quick to dodge any of the bullets for them to disappear and chase after the people while the remaining group of fighters in a truce retains their focus of the enemy who instantly run down the stairs at their direction, bringing the extended group of demon hosts and gunners to run and skate after the monkey-warrior demon…

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altered Song: Guns and Ship from Hamilton
> 
> The first song in this story, and it's a Hamilton one. Yes. You read it right. There will be a chance I will put an original song in here, just need to brainstorm it. (Please imagine that Hamilton songs are considered original songs in the Bleach universe because of the timeline.)
> 
> Confession: I wasn't interested in Hamilton until the song You'll Be Back and the Hamilton Polka from Weird-Al.


	16. Battle in France (Part 2)

Somewhere away from the Père Lachaise Cemetery and the Court of Miracles, as well as the start of a battle between the self-called rebel army and a demon, something else has started to happen at a forest named by others the Forest of Rambouillet. Right after the group parted ways with Marshal asking him to borrow his Reiatsu-concealing cloak even though everyone knows that only he can use its power, Aizen materialized from using Shunpō and appeared at the center of a grass-filled clearing, still holding Khaira in his arms even as she is still expressing grief when the two arrived, with a glimpse of her looking around the area for her sadness to worsen until Aizen slowly look at the child’s head with worry and little anger.

‘ _Now. Now, I can ask Khaira what’s wrong!_ ’ Aizen decided.

“Alright, Khaira. What’s wrong? You’ve been down before we left Marshal’s bistro. Are you homesick?” Aizen asked once he lowered himself to kneel on the ground and gently hold Khaira down to make her stand on her bare feet before removing his hands off her, yet Khaira immediately falls and slam her body on the ground with her arms giving a short flap and releasing a short whine from the impact, surprising Aizen to hastily grab Khaira off the ground and turn her around before placing her to sit on the ground instead of standing, seeing the child still downhearted as she again looks around the area besides Aizen although the latter notice she tightly grips a piece of his sleeve in her tiny hand to catch his astonishment once he listens to her response with a shake of her head. “…No. I’m not this sad from homesick…I’m sad about you, Aizen.”

That answer surprised Aizen to blink his mismatched eyes in disbelief while again trying so hard to ignore his aching right eye, not expecting to realize that the first person willing to help him change is sad about him, prompting him to quickly reassure the other with a nervous smile and brush off the worry. “What? Why would you be sad about me? Is it about being incapable to fight without my powers? Khaira, you don’t need to worry about that. You guys watched me beat Marshal, Evan, and their demons with Kyōka Suigetsu and my Kidō for us to get stronger before we arrived in France earlier? Remember?”

Khaira slowly raises her head and glance at Aizen who slowly soften his smile into a faint sneer of astonishment for seeing her depressed sneer slightly dim when she raises her right arm and point a finger at her only brown eye. “No, I’m happy you’re getting your powers back…it’s just…Aizen, do you remember me with this eye color?”

From listening to the question and glancing at Khaira’s eye, Aizen witnesses her brown color illuminating a dim glow of light for a flash of familiar golden and brown colors to manifest and replace her chocolate brown color into a familiar gemstone-like color, to his surprise. “Oh! That’s the eye color you changed when you suddenly knew about me and the Soul Society, on the day we met. Dij said whenever you have that eye color… you can see and hear the truth of everything, like the Tiger’s Eye gemstone’s meaning. I thought that perhaps, you can look through memories.”

Khaira nodded in agreement after lowering her arm but her sadness still glued her face once she continues to speak. “Mmh mmh. I’m sad right now because whenever I use the Tiger’s Eye without everyone seeing it…Dij and I see us being watched.”

“Watched?” Aizen reacted with puzzlement while hoping the answer’s context is not what he hoped not it is, until Khaira clarifies Aizen with such sorrow and tears flowing out of her eye and down her cheek when she finished. “From the day we met, to my birthday, how we escape from the evil people hurting me and the others, and the jungle…we’re being watched by YOUR evil people! The same people that hurt you in your time! The Soul Society of your time!”

‘ _…The Soul Society…of my time…!?_ ’ The revelation of Khaira’s truth prompts Aizen to release a gasp of horror as he stares at Khaira continuing to cry her sorrow and anger for earlier towards the brunette, appalled of both the secret and seeing angry tears from the other to reclaim his worry.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you that your Soul Society has been watching us using some mirror! But Dij told me not to because she said that their secret will hurt you more, and I don’t want that! But whenever I see them show up without everyone but me and Dij noticing it, I keep hearing bad things about you, even that ugly man that hurt you the worst! Why does everyone keep saying bad about you, even though there’s proof that you do want to change!? It’s like Dij but also different! I hate it! I hate hearing bad things about you and Dij!”

As she cries the truth of the Soul Society’s method to watch their actions and covering the top half of her face with her hands, Aizen suddenly witnesses Khaira’s skin beginning to receive long red gashes from her face to her neck, arms, and legs and formed them into bleeding scars and her feet and legs suddenly change color into dark crimson red before the sickening red color and scars magically grow on her skin from her legs to her body and arms, catching his horror to reach his hands towards her shoulders and gently shake her to hopefully calm down from her breakdown, fearing that this strange outcome must have something to do with both Dij and Khaira’s emotions for the Soul Society’s use of the mirror that Kyōka Suigetsu have told him earlier of leaving it at Mūken on the day he was supposed to have an extended sentence of hell, but not knowing the purpose of the mirror.

Even if he should be vexed that the Soul Society possibly STILL wants him to suffer for his crimes by leaving him to die in the past while watching him do so, imagining them snickering at the thought of him redeeming, Khaira’s physical and mental life at the unintentional hands and jaws of Dij is now Aizen’s priority for all she has done for him. “Khaira! KHAIRA!”

But unaware to Aizen, had he stopped to sense the surroundings and turn around, he would have notice something lurking towards him from behind in a looming presence and about to reach towards him from behind…. “ _Sōsuke!_ ”

**BANG!**

Aizen shuddered in dismay by not only Kyōka Suigetsu screaming his name in his mental plane with horror but also a gunshot that did not hit him, for the ex-Soul Reaper to turn around and see what surprised him, temporarily ignoring Khaira softly crying her rage and the scars and red color stopped moving almost her body.

Behind him was the familiar, towering demoness of crimson red darkness that helped Khaira and Aizen since the _beginning_ , Dij, but _her_ hunched-like posture makes _her_ look like _she_ was about to do something not pleasant and _her_ head was turned to Aizen’s left while looking up for Aizen to follow Dij’s direction and see that standing on top of one of the few dead trees of the entire forest with the lack of leaves revealing the shooter that barely hit him is Everette, aiming his shotgun at Dij.

“Boy, get the hell outta there! That ugly bitch tried to grab ya!” Everette shouted in fear and anger.

Before Aizen could shout at Everette to stop him from shooting Dij, the latter already fired two more bullets at the ground and closer to Dij’s feet for the suspiciously silent demoness to slide backward while Aizen quickly grabs Khaira in his arms in an embrace and run away but not far when he hastily stopped moving and look back at the clearing to see Dij first leap away from each gunshot by Everette.

Suddenly, one of _her_ gigantic, lower monstrous arms swiftly shoot itself towards the tree Everette was standing on and immediately swing it’s claws to the side against the entire tree bark in a loud noise, breaking the tree in half to slowly fall forward to the side while Everette first flails his arms and try to keep his balance and try not to fall off the tree with horror.

But it was proven fruitless when Everette scream his fall towards the ground and land roughly on his body after the tree landed with a smash, not realizing the risk of the situation until he sluggishly climb on his butt with a groan and look up to see Dij towering in front of him and ready _her_ other lower arm to slam it’s giant hand and claws towards him while looking down on him with those terrifyingly gouged-like, glowing eyes. Everette screamed in terror as he was too late of reaching to his shotgun out of fear and shield his eyes with his hands for his impending doom…

…Which is fortunately on halt by Aizen run towards the two of them, Kyōka Suigetsu in hand, and quickly swat Dij’s left lower hand away to make _her_ slide a few feet away from Everette before standing between them, alerting the latter to remove his hands off his eyes and notice the brunette man that saved his best friend quickly swing his weapon to the side and glare back at the humanoid-like demon made of smokes, anger and determination in both his eyes and voice. “Time to play, Dij! I’ll hold her off! Everette, run!”

“Okay! Don’t die, man!” Not turning around to see Everette nodding his head when he responded before climbing back on his feet and run away to the side and through the forest, Aizen glared at Dij while sensing that Khaira is nowhere around the area after _hiding_ her, knowing that Dij stowed her host _in her_ , as what Dij said when the two first look for a birthday gift for Khaira as a weapon before leaving Karakura Town.

As he is prepared to strike Dij with Kyōka Suigetsu and his Kidō, his confidence to unleash his powerful ones slowly increase but also not being haughty and proud as he once was, Aizen witness the two glowing red threads that sewn Dij’s mouth shut started to disperse from one side of _her_ jaws before disappearing to the other and fade into existence, as if her mouth was never sewn, for Dij to throw _her_ head forward and open _her_ mouth wide with a demonic roar, surprising Aizen of fighting Dij and possibly Khaira inside of her demon for the first time….

* * *

“….Must (pant) find (pant) place to (pant) hide!” Everette panted as he continues to run away and through the forest for his life from a crazed and frightening demon, even blocking his ears with his hands from the deafening roar released at the last spot Marshal’s friend is possibly fighting it right now.

Fortunately, Everette knew where he parked the car he used to first take the others but Aizen and Khaira to the cemetery before the forest, all without using brakes to not waste time to appear in both places in less than an hour, by the time he arrived in the forest before he spent the time climbing and jumping from tree to tree until he managed to stop and witness a demon about to end both ex-murderer and child’s lives.

‘ _I hope Aizen’ll take that thing down to the ground when I go back as promised!_ ’ Everette thought after he almost reaches towards the road leading to the outside and where the car could be, that would take half an hour if running at his speed, when he suddenly stopped his tracks over what he reflected, the fear of almost getting killed by a demon slowly fade and replaced with distress to nervously turn around and look back at where he ran away from.

At first, after learning from Marshal that Aizen is a murderer and not human, he and his friends were expecting the brunette to be a cruel killer but after seeing his marred appearance when he gave Marshal his cloak and his best friend’s words of his torment for everyone to be surprised of seeing the once scared man showing confidence for once, Everette can tell that Aizen has had enough of the hell he suffered and can agree that no one deserves to be in his predicament.

“Fuck it! I’m going back there and save Aizen, for Marshal!” Everette declared with a determined sneer and ready his shotgun in his hands to immediately run back through the forest, filling the air with his screams that would be a battle cry in the middle of a war. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I’M COMING, MAN, I’M COMMIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!” 

But unaware to Everette, another figure would have been spotted standing on top of another tree and watching him run away at first before running back to where he was while screaming, a curious sneer shown on her odd-colored but beautiful face. “Such a loud human even in the middle of the night.”

‘ _Aizen._ ’ The figure mused of the name the human bellowed earlier. ‘ _…Is he the one that dared kicked Kale’s face at Congo?_ ’

* * *

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” One of the gunners screamed his anger and excitement as he, his friends, and Evan’s group alongside their demons charged towards the giant three monkey-headed and six-armed demon swordsman who was also running towards its new opponents after commanding its army of lion dancer-like demons to chase after the other citizens and demon-bounded hosts at the other side of the Court of Miracles, with the enemy making its first move of the battle by leaping over the group and land a few feet away from them, stopping them from running and turn around in confusion, before the swordsman demon swiftly spin and proceed to swing all six of its arms and sword towards anyone of the group.

Brad and Tank speedily skate away, at the same time Evan and Marshal leapt away and land on Delmar and Infernale’s backs to surf and fly around the massive battlefield and Shetani, with Nuru riding on the demonic mammoth’s back, hastily whirl around to again charge towards the nameless demon and swing both its tusk at each of the demon’s sword, alerting the gunners who barely got hit by the incoming blades to rashly aim their sniper rifles and fire countless bullets to the demon while it is fighting with Shetani.

However, by noticing the two of the three heads and most of the eyes at both its sides, arms, and shoulders blinking and seemingly stare at everyone while the main head and other sets of eyes on its body and legs focused on blocking Shetani’s tusks, the three-headed, six-armed monkey demon move two of its arms and spin each sword in circular motions to deflect each bullet and spare it from having an injury.

“Oi, sweetheart! How ‘bout a shot of ta fight and make ya a star?” Tank proposed with a smirk after he and his young host skate away from the battle to temporarily watch Marshal riding on Infernale’s back as the phoenix circle around the giant demon in a blazing trail of flames forming into a tornado while Evan’s feet surf on Delmar, who transformed into a wave of water, and also circle around but on the ground rather on air alongside Marshal and Infernale for both demon hosts to throw out their fire and water powers from their hands or sword at the demonic swordsman but like the bullets, the enemy swiftly swing its swords in different directions and swat the arrow and ball-shaped fire and water away while continue to try pushing Shetani’s tusks off it with its other pair of arms and swords.

Curious by the suggestion, Brad watch Tank pull something out of the back pocket of his pants to be a white ball-shaped object with a screw on top connected with a small propellor and a camera lens at the front just as the smug demon promptly threw it on the air and both watch the camera-like object starting its propellor to spin and hover on the air for a few seconds before it starts flying around the battlefield with occasional movements of going front and back while trying not to get destroyed by the incoming blades and powers to possibly record the fight, impressing the boy to quiet release a noise of amusement with Tank glancing at his reaction to snort with a grin before both boy and demon quickly skate back to the fight that will now be recorded.

‘ _If I broadcast the video…maybe, I’ll get Mom and Dad to see that I can do more!_ ’ Brad hoped with a confident smile once his hands glow bright blue of translucent energy formed into a pair of disk-shaped rings and jumped off the ground, first realizing that he can jump higher than average which was startling at first, before he risks his safety to spin on the air and threw the glowing rings off his hands towards any on the three monkey heads, falling to the ground and managed to land on his roller skates only to see the demon’s top left arm swing upwards and thew the rings away from it, shattering the disks into glass-like pieces.

Brad reacted with an angry pout for the failed attempt to scratch the demon like the others but quickly brush off the anger to skate back to the fight after realizing Tank has morphed his muscled arms into cannon-like machineguns and shoot countless blasts of bullet-shaped projectiles while spinning around the demon to hopefully hit any of its eyes. At least the jump he did was impressive and Brad hoped that his stunt is recorded from Tank’s camera.

“Shetani!” Nuru gasped in shock after the lower pair of the demon swordsman’s arms swing to the opposite sides, sending the mammoth to stagger to the side with a strangled trumpet while the other four arms and swords continue to block the men’s bullets and powers until the enemy speedily dash towards Shetani and Nuru and advancingly spin all six blades in front of it with fast speed and clashes against the mammoth to release bursts of crimson red from wounding the beast multiple times, releasing a loud whine of pain from Shetani while Nuru grunted from also receiving a few hits of the blades.

Finally, the three-headed, six-armed demon stops attacking to speedily spin in a whirlpool of more blade attacks and everyone stopped to dodge a giant mammoth flying away from the enemy and crashed itself against a few tents, bringing the cloth-like materials to break and shroud both Nuru and Shetani in like being buried in a small mountain.

“Nuru!” Marshal cried in horror of witnessing the flight and seeing that neither Nuru nor Shetani are showing signs of recovering from that attack, fearing that they could be dead with Nuru getting killed for real. But before he could steer Infernale to get to the crash site, Evan and Delmar hastily move with the latter extending taller for the former to stand in front of the phoenix and its host. “Marshal, halt!” Evan raised his arm holding his sword and point at the surprised Frenchman still wearing Aizen’s cloak on his clothes.

“What do you mean, wait!? Nuru could be dead again and we’re unable to even scratch zat demahn!” Marshal pleaded in aghast of his comrade stopping him to check on their fallen friend with a quick check of the battle to see Brad, Tank, and the _former enemies_ are still having difficulty to shoot their projectiles at any parts of its body when it keeps swinging its swords around and deflected the attacks, everyone ignores Brad and Tank’s camera flying around and away from the fight to record their battle.

Just as he cried, the two men witness the demon forcefully swing another of its blades at Tank who was dangerously close to it and distracted from shooting projectiles after one managed to hit at one of the eyes at the swordsman’s left leg to hastily scrunch shut, but strangely does not faze the demon, before everyone ceased shooting in shock of watching the demon again spinning around on its toes while whirling the mechanical demon around for a second until the enemy stopped and hurl Tank off its blade to send it flying elsewhere but farther from the others before crashing towards the other tents and release a groan of pain.

But unlike Nuru who has yet to recover from her flight, everyone heard more angry grunts from where Tank landed and witness a furious demon skating back to the fight while screaming his rage, horrifying Brad to skate back from the path his demon took in wrath. “YA HAVE TA PAY FOR THAT, YA F*******!

“I agree, we cannot defeat it for having so many eyes. But if you try to get Nuru and Shetani now, you’ll be targeted to die from its blades as well. However, I have a plan that could work…” Evan reprimanded with a stern glower for the harsh decision in the middle of a battle, already knowing that Brad appointed Marshal as _leader_ in France just for the heck of it, as the mention of wanting to heal Nuru and will end up dead first shocked Marshal to stop while Infernale releases a cow in anger for the assumption before Evan starts to explain his plan for their soon-to-be victory out of the others’ earshot, catching Marshal curiosity and worry to end it already.

Once that he finished, Evan watch Marshal first blinks his eyes glaring at him with astonishment at the plan but after seeing the determination in the other’s eyes, Marshal slowly closes his mouth and respond with a silent nod, his heart and mind now wishing this plan could work…

“Brad! Men!” After watching Tank furiously fight with the demon once noticing that his steel body is proven capable of not receiving damages from the enemy’s blades, slowly relieving them of not getting involved and the demon is more focused on Tank, Brad and the gunmen turns around from hearing Evan calling out to them, seeing both Evan and Marshal not doing anything but standing on both Delmar and Infernale and watching the demon swordsman fighting against Tank and not focusing on the others for Evan to demand them with Marshal and Infernale preparing to fly to the other side of the Court of Miracles, where the citizens and lion dancer-like demons are. “Follow Marshal to the other side! I’ll lead Tank and the enemy there!”

“What!? But the people and those other demons are on the other side!” One of the gunners reminded in horror but another one that is the vulgar-toned and carefree gunner rebuke his friend otherwise with a forceful grab at the former’s gloved hand to release a startled gasp from the other. “If Kemp has a plan that could take out those guys without killing the people, then we have to take the risk, man!”

By no other choice, Evan and Delmar watch Infernale, Brad, and the gunners quickly run away from the battlefield, with Brad’s camera drone following after it’s _creator_ , and advancing towards the other side of the Court of Miracles once Delmar hastily sprint towards Tank and the enemy, seeing the former is growing agitated to throw punches while shooting projectiles at the body at the same time to stagger the other at each hit but still proceeding to fight the mechanical demon.

Evan quickly assist Brad’s demon by hopping off Delmar, leaving it to again circle the enemy and dodge every swing from the lower pair of arms slashing their swords at it, and fly towards the giant demon’s heads before landing his feet on both muscled shoulders in a squat, hastily hold his sword vertically with both hands to speedily swing it down for a stab through possibly the throat.

But the middle of the three heads expeditiously grab the tip of his sword with its teeth for the alarmed man to grimace with a shudder and groan of anger from the screeches the other two monkey heads roaring at him when Tank watch all six arms almost swinging upwards and about to slice its swords at the blue-haired swordsman…

Only for Delmar slamming its head and body towards the giant demon’s back forced it to jerk forward and sluggishly stop swinging its arms while the head holding Evan’s sword accidentally release it from its mouth alongside another earsplitting screech from all three heads by the impact…until Evan quickly move his sword to the side and swing across through the neck and throat for the noises to being replaced with bones crunching, as Tank witness the former slicing all three heads falling off its place and landing onto the ground, one at the time with a fountain of crimson red ejecting from the throat and spilling onto the ground in a growing pool of blood.

Evan quickly leaped away from the monster and land his feet on the ground, closer to Tank’s left, when the three including Delmar who joined its host’s side watch the now headless giant demon shakily walk backward while the top right hand reaching towards where it’s three heads once were, it’s posture made the man and two demons see that the giant swordsman is supposedly horrified of losing its heads.

“Alright, what’sa plan?” Tank enquired after noticing the disappearances of the others with both men’s focusing on the giant demon, as Evan first glance at Delmar at his side to guess it is as surprised as he was for the stunt he did, but instead of responding the other demon’s question…

The three notice the bleeding enemy stopped freaking out and slowly lower its arm, as if it is now calm from its scare, and all of its eyes on its body and limbs blinked once at the same time, seemingly glaring back at them…

* * *

“There they are!” A Jinn gunner called out the group’s attention while running, skating, and flying from their direction for them to look forward and witness the citizens and Jinn gunmen are cornered at the end of the Court of Miracles, a few of both demon-bounded hosts and soldiers battling against three of the lion dancer demons with both their demons and bullets while showcasing their abilities, but even from going near towards them from the other battle that another group of them are lying on the ground either unconscious or dead by the little or large amount of blood painting their bodies without a demon accompanying those that might be a demon host.

The fourth lion dancer demon, that keeps jumping, spinning, and charging its bodies and claws as its attacks the others, is fighting against Tyler, Blossom, and Bubbles who are also shooting bullets from the same sniper rifles as the other Jinn gunners, possibly discarded by those who could be dead by now, disbelieving Marshal of seeing three of his best friends fighting demons. “Guys!”

From hearing Marshal’s voice, all four lion dancer-demons stopped fighting the _humans_ and speedily whirl around to glare at the incoming group with the noticeable signs of their eyes blinking like the costume would function…

Not knowing that their distractions would lead the enemies to have an advantage when one of the unfamiliar demon hosts, owning a hyena-like demon with different colored fur, spiky tentacle-like tendrils sticking out of its back with one serving as a tail, and a small part of its body and legs are possibly invisible or non-existent, motion his demon to quickly run towards one of lion dancer demons closest to it and jump onto its back before sinking its teeth at the back of its neck for blood to burst out of the wound, releasing a harsh cry of a lion howling in pain from and horrifying the other humans including Marshal and Brad when they almost reach to them.

But the other demons besides Infernale were already quick to assist the hyena demon by also pouncing towards the other three demons and restrain them on the ground by sinking their jaws or claws at any part of the lion dancers’ bodies even as the remaining group arrived at the scene to witness the four lion dancer demons staggering to shake the other demons off of them but with little success…

“Shoot! Shoot them now!” One of the soldiers tasked to protect the people ordered in anger as on command, the other gunners excluding those that were in Evan’s group quickly aim their guns at the mangled pile of demons fighting against _each other_ with three of them shooting a bullet at one of them first.

“What are you doing!? You could’ve killed our demons and get us dead!” A female demon host, the mother who spotted the demon swordsman earlier and still holding her crying infant, demanded in fright but everyone quickly witnesses from watching the demons quickly back away from the lion dancer demons and join their hosts’ sides while the gunners continue to shoot bullets at them, they realize that the gunners are shooting at the lion dancer demons for more blood to spill out of their wounds, alerting majority of the adults to shield the children’s eyes with their hands while those that are not parents could only gawk in horror of watching a savage scene.

As soon as the men stopped shooting, what everyone sees is blood-covered, lifeless lion dancer demons for blood to flow out and grow on the ground in a large puddle.

“Holy…zat was scary.” Marshal whispered in dread with a hand placed on his chest after everyone slowly back away from the area surrounding the now-deceased lion dancers, with everyone also leisurely calm down from what happened although the first to notice something else unusual was Tyler when he points a gun at Marshal and enquires him, surprising the blonde of seeing another of his friend with a gun. “H-hey, Marshal? Where’re Nuru and Evan?”

“INCOMING!” A loud bellowing voice familiar to be Tank cried out the Court of Miracles and got everyone attention again to look at behind Marshal, Infernale, and Brad with the latter three turning around and notice Tank and Evan skating and surfing on Delmar towards them…until everyone witness, again catching their horror and some are annoyed, that the two are being chased by the now headless and bleeding, six-armed demon swordsman running with all six swords prepared for a quick slice.

“What the hell is Kemp doing, bringing him here!?” A Jinn soldier cried out in horror and anger.

“Everyone, to the sides!” Evan demanded in anger masking the hesitance in his voice for everyone but Evan to hastily run away at both sides behind them, with Tank speedily skate towards Brad and sling him off the ground by grabbing him by the waist with an arm before joining Marshal and his friends for Evan and Delmar to surf faster than the enemy and leaped off the blood of its dead companions for the demon swordsman to accidentally stepped on the blood puddle and outlandishly slide forward towards the earth-filled dead end of the Court of Miracles.

Evan proficiently climb and surf onto the wall in a tall height by Delmar until he swiftly jumped off the wall and fly backward with a flip before landing on the ground with a kneel, watching the demon swordsman slamming itself against it with a crash.

First watching it sluggishly back away as if it is going to fall backward, Evan wasted no time to raise his sword in front of him and instantly jab his blade through the ground to create a crack… unleashing a giant beacon of bright blue ice that materialized and grew from the ground underneath the demon swordsman and a large area around it including the dead army, continue to grow until the new ice glacier has reached to the ceiling with Evan, Delmar, and everyone present staring at the enemy _buried_ and frozen inside the transparent-like mountain.

‘… _Finally…it’s over…._ ’ Evan’s mind sighed with his voice release nothing but inaudible panting once he slowly raises on his feet while staring at nothing but the ice tomb he created for the enemy that plagued France since the experiment, ignoring the people and his comrades slowly walking closer to him with awe and distraught of what he did.

It was when multiple women around his age or possibly a year older than him or two running towards him and grouped caught his attention to look down and see their smiles and blushing cheeks towards him, surprising him in confusion as he is forced to feel their hands grabbing his torso and arms and hear their comments. “Oh, wow! You saved us from that scary demon!”

“You’re a hero!”

“And you’re so handsome!”

“I can help you get better from the fight!”

“No, I do!”

“Evan sure is popular. No surprise for someone being taller zan average and handsome. Good zing I have Tyler.” Bubbles remarked with a smile as she, her sister, Tyler who release a sigh of relief from his revealed girlfriend’s words, Marshal, Infernale, Brad, Tank, and Delmar who joined their side watch the latter’s host being surrounded by women fawning on him for his heroic act and handsome looks, with the giant man expressing a hesitant sneer for their behaviors which brings Marshal to mentally muse with a faintly smug grin. ‘ _Yep. Zat what you’ll get for ‘making love’ with Aizen…_ ’

Infernale release a caw for Marshal to turn his head to his left with curiosity of what does his demon want him to see, for him, his friends, and few of the other citizens who managed to see it on accident, a familiar colored but severely scarred lion limping its way towards them while creating a trail of its blood from the countless slashes of red all over its form, its back carries its unfortunately unconscious host also bearing the same scars as her demon.

“Nuru!” Marshal and Brad realized in dread, as they were about to head over to the catacombs’ entrance and check up on Nuru from her fatal outcome by the enemy.

* * *

Everette’s timing to escape from his fight with Dij, and receiving a harsh roar from the other in the face, was also the start of the said fight as both opponents starts throwing blows by Aizen swinging Kyōka Suigetsu against Dij’s lower arms that would extend towards him in brutal swings while _her_ main pair of arms crossed each other against _her_ as during the fight, Aizen watches Dij moves around the clearing by not running but seemingly skate or surf an inch off the ground even when Aizen quickly slide and dodge to the side from Dij swiftly leap a bit and speedily spin _her_ body and lower arms around and towards Aizen like a horizontal-like tornado before _she_ floats back down and resume controlling _her_ lower arms to attack Aizen, seeing him stagger a few times from slowly reclaiming his strength of fighting like a Soul Reaper again than die from their hell.

“Hado #32. Ōkasen!” Aizen chanted with Kyōka Suigetsu raised horizontally in front of it, generating a golden yellow orb and growing wide, before firing a wide, horizontal arc of the said yellow energy at Dij, alerting the demoness to raise _her_ lower arms in front of her in an X and braced herself from the massive Kidō thrown at _her_ yet a large path of the trees behind _her_ was immediately disintegrated upon contact until Dij’s lower arms forcefully swing across each other in a wide berth and _swat_ the Kidō to disappear from view, showing Aizen the damages he caused from conjuring Ōkasen.

' _Kyōka…I don’t know if I should be happy that I can do Kidō with and without incantation again…or now I feel terrible about destroying a famous forest?_ ’ Aizen mentally enquire his disbelief to his Zanpakutō spirit of realizing the wide crater path he unintentionally caused from using a level thirty Hado, seeing Dij seemingly shake and hunching forward after dropping _her_ lower arms onto the ground from blocking Ōkasen with a splatter of blood splashing onto the ground from her lower arms, showing signs of vulnerability.

‘ _I recommend the latter, but then again, you should be pleased for now using higher-leveled Kido again…since you nearly killed Evan Kemp, Marshal Proulx, and their demons with Zangerin. Sōsuke, eyes forward!_ ’ Kyōka Suigetsu responded with a tint of regret shifting into relief when reminding her master of using Kido once again, although Aizen shuddered with a guilty frown when remembering Hado #78. Zangerin with her stern, motherly tone, before he quickly notices Dij jerking _her_ head up and speedily sprint towards him with _her_ lower arms dangling on the air behind her and ready her main, _human,_ arms to throw punches.

Prepared to block her punches, Aizen composedly raises both hands and Kyōka Suigetsu in front of him and conjure a familiar oval-shaped barrier of translucent green light under the Bakudō category, El Escudo, and also braced for impact from Dij throwing punches against the barrier in such manic speed while howling what he sensed is rage with a demonic tone, the ex-Soul Reaper release grunts from the harsh strength emitting from Dij’s punches for El Escudo to start cracking upon each hit until Dij stopping punching to first back away from Aizen…

Before _she_ quickly raises _her_ right lower arm, _her_ claws curled into a fist, and throw a final punch towards Aizen to first break the shield and shattered it like glass before Aizen gasped in pain from also getting hit by the giant punch to fly backwards in fast speed and slammed towards a tree bark for an excruciating pain to hit his back for another gasp and wheeze from his mouth.

‘ _Sōsuke!_ ’ Kyōka Suigetsu gasped in shock after Aizen land back on the ground while trying to ignore his scarred back bleeding and staining his shirt from the crash, recalling the times he was roughly slammed against walls and floors from his abusers in Mūken, while Aizen panted in pain but still focused on saving both Dij and Khaira when watching the former now standing at the center of the clearing while staring at Aizen with _her_ lower arms rising off the ground and in front of _her_ from above, confusing him for what is she planning.

Until Dij forcefully slam the bottom of both fists on the ground for crimson red darkness to burst off the ground and _her_ hands and shroud the area surrounding Dij and Aizen like a dome of her darkness, shocking him to hastily raise his Zanpakutō in front of it and squint his eyes to almost close but the incoming darkness did not scathe him even as he can feel the energy flowing through him….

* * *

“ ** _Aizen. Open your eyes now…_** ” Even when his eyes are closed, Aizen softly gasp in surprise at hearing Dij’s raspy voice calmly speak to him while he can feel a strange and darker but warm sensation flowing through him like air for Aizen to slowly blink his eyes open…and open his mouth in horror by what is he seeing right now.

Instead of the Rambouillet Forest or even France, Aizen found himself standing in the middle of a barren wasteland with darker red or black earth underneath his feet, the dark purple sky above him bear countless curtains of glowing bright red lights reminiscing the Northern Lights, and standing miles away from him in such a far distance is Dij…

But she drastically changed as she has grown as humungous as Aizen remembered the Chimera-Hollow Ayon looks like in size, with both all four of _her_ arms and _her_ legs not only disappeared but rather forming into a pool of darkness underneath her, making _her_ look like a pillar, with the area beside both Dij and Aizen are filled with multiple, gigantic pillars of hands taking shape of Dij’s lower, monstrous arms and claws, with another pair positioning closer to Dij for Aizen to guess those two are Dij’s authentic lower arms.

When spotting Aizen away from _her_ and his distraught reaction from seeing its new form, Dij again throws _her_ head to release another deafening, demonic roar at Aizen yet he can hear _her_ voice speaking calmly but firmly stoic in his mind even when _she_ stops howling. “ ** _Welcome to my ‘battle void’ where spirit energy can flow through others and use it to power their abilities! Show Ira and I your strongest powers you called Kidō!_** ”

“Dij.” Aizen whispered with dread after processing his thoughts of this realm while glaring at the area to see all pillars of Dij’s _lower arms_ moving its wrist and palm to be facing him, wondering about using his strongest Kidō as Dij wanted…until he now has a plan for Aizen to harden his emotions in a furious scowl for determination, caring less of now acting like Ichigo Kurosaki even after his defeat, and proceed to run towards Dij with a few additional uses of Shunpō for extra speed from afar as a start of a new battle. ‘ _Dij. Khaira…_ ’

Even when he started running with Shunpō, Aizen witness the darkness underneath the other pillar-like clawed arms grew bigger and release what appears to be smaller versions of Dij before arriving in this realm, yet still bigger than Aizen himself, running towards him and prepared to attack the other at the same time every clawed hand opened wider for a large ball of matching crimson red darkness to manifest above the palms and shot off to fly higher to the sky before slowly raining down towards any parts of the ground, with one of the orbs landing on the ground before exploding in bursts of red smokes.

But Aizen is not fazed when he continues running near the incoming army of Dij ready to swing _their_ arms as weapons and start swinging his Zanpakutō at each of them across their bodies for each copy to disperse and fade out of existence from a single strike before repeating closer to the real Dij while avoiding the raining orbs of darkness, creating more copies of her before charging after him.

“Hado # 63. Raikōhō!” Aizen raised his left arm off Kyōka Suigetsu and aim his palm at the other Dij copies for his hand to conjure a bolt of bright yellow lightning growing bigger before shooting a massive path of yellow lightning towards the _enemies_ and create a colossal explosion of lightning strikes that could fill the entire realm, fortunately not hurting Aizen as he continues to run through the explosion as a distraction for his plan.

‘ _Kyōka. Help me while I do ‘it’!_ ’ Aizen mentally instructed as he does not need to wait when Kyōka Suigetsu willingly responds with a confident tone of amusement and happiness for helping him with the best. “ _Yes, Sōsuke!_ ”

Keeping _her_ eyes closed and look down from that explosion Aizen caused with his Kidō, guessing it was Hado #63 from her knowledge, the real Dij who has not moved from _her_ spot even when she was somehow hit by that spell, growled with a demonic tone once _she_ can sense the blinding yellow light unhurriedly dim down, continue to _blind her_ while _she_ did not sense Aizen has appeared and hover in front of the real Dij’s face with Shunpō and prepared to do his ultimate plan by raising his left arm above him and point an index finger at the sky that begins to darkened while his body glows with his Reiatsu, quietly chanting the incantation of his _final_ Kidō. "The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge! Stun and flicker! Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness!"

As soon as the light of Raikōhō has dimmed enough for the real Dij to slowly open _her_ eyes, the first thing _she_ sees from the fight underneath her was not Aizen fighting her copies of darkness, but rather a familiar materialization of his Zanpakutō spirit, Kyōka Suigetsu, for Dij to realize from looking _up_ that Aizen is now standing on air and in front of her right as she heard him mutter what she is not expecting him to say. “…Hado #90. Kurohitsugi!”

On cue, multiple and large boxes of black energy of purple and black spiritual energy appear on the ground and around Dij’s feet alongside countless cross-shaped spears, multiplying and climbing up to Dij’s form faster than before she could react, enveloping her with powerful gravity while Aizen watches the colossal box of black energy he once controlled before trapping Dij from head to toe until the spear-like protrusions around the Kidō instantly pierce the box and inside from head to toe, ending Kurohitsuji that would have killed Ichigo Kurosaki if he did not have Final Getsuga Tenshō.

‘ _Sorry, Dij….It had to be done._ ’ Aizen scowled in sadness and little anger as, ignoring Kyōka Suigetsu stopped fighting from Dij’s _army_ fading away into the air, he slowly raises his arms and Zanpakutō above him while still standing in front of where Dij’s head would face him…and swing both his arms and weapon down for a large and tilted slash of energy to clash against Kurohitsugi, immediately breaking into pieces like stained glass from top to bottom and fall to the ground alongside the instant burst of red smokes that Dij was made off to leisurely flow out…

For Aizen to realize what happened to Dij inside Kurohitsuji when his mismatched eyes blinked in disbelief and his mouth slightly open with a soft gasp through his teeth.

Expecting to see the smaller but still bigger form of the cannibalistic demoness of darkness, what Aizen sees…is but a human woman standing on the air in front of him and where the gigantic demon’s head once was, around her twenties or younger with her back-length hair bearing three colors in a gradient from black at her scalp to dark brown in the middle and cherry red at the ends, her chocolate brown eyes softly narrowed in a stoic look instead of having gouged-like eyes and bears a red highlight to resemble having red eyes, fair or slightly pale skin, and wears a silken, black dress past her knees baring her neck, collarbone, and shoulders, with ruffles from the ends as well as the darker grey-like cloth around her forearms and torso as sleeves to her shoulders, and black knee-high, heeled boots.

Overall, she would remind Aizen of Khaira if she grows up and has both eyes again.

“D…Dij?” Aizen whispered in surprise of seeing what he could assume as Dij but as a human, staring at no one but her even as he can hear Kyōka Suigetsu’s voice wondering in puzzlement of what are both of them are seeing, knowing full well that Kyōka has returned in her Zanpakutō form. ‘ _Sōsuke. I sensed the girl that appeared from that demon is her from her spirit energy_ ….’ Unexpectedly, Aizen sees Dij’s human form faintly open her mouth and…

_Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_

_When I was young and dreamed of glory_

Aizen froze in bewilderment of seeing and hearing Dij starting to quietly sing, her voice is now clear than raspy in her demon form, in possibly pain with her eyes softened in sadness while glancing at him, ignoring his surprise when she resumes singing.

_…You have no control…_

_Who lives…_

_Who dies…_

_Who tells your story…_

It was when Dij finished singing that her body slowly move backwards with eyes closed shut and proceed to fall to the large pool of darkness remaining on the ground where Dij’s _feet_ where held, shocking Aizen to quickly sprint down and fall faster towards Dij, reaching near her as the darkness forming the multiple pillars of Dij’s lower arms disperse into mists of crimson red smokes and flow faster towards the two when Aizen managed to wrap his free arm around the unconscious woman and pull her closer to him before both falls through the darkness at the ground, filling Aizen’s vision with pitch-black darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: History Has It's Eyes On You, or the opening of Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from Hamilton
> 
> (Out of the Hamilton Songs, these two are my favorite because of the strong tone for the chorus)
> 
> P.S I hope the second picture is clear for everyone to see...


	17. Battle in France (Final)

“Wait a minute. Has anyone seen Renji?” Izuru wondered aloud with a tint of surprise as he and the other lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squad noticed the absence of Squad 6’s lieutenant right as they were in the middle of their night drinking under the full moon at the First Division barracks after the lieutenants’ meeting, proposed by Chōjirō Sasakibe just for wanting to drink with others.

The mention of Abarai’s absence caught the other lieutenants and their guest’s attention when they look around and see that the red-haired is indeed missing for Rukia to ponder where could her husband be. “That’s odd. Renji was with us during the meeting. Did he just go off right after we finished?” 

“Maybe he couldn’t hold his crap any longer and took off as soon as we’re done.” Ōmaeda taunted with a bored scowl after receiving a new cup of sake from Hisagi, since Chōjirō is the only one drinking with his _special_ , self-brewed tea while Yachiru, despite being as old as the others, drank nothing but juice that would fill a barrel for a child like the lieutenant of Squad 11.

No soon after Ōmaeda finished his insult, everyone sensed a familiar presence right as a familiar Soul Reaper appeared in front of them by Shunpō until the fifteen realize, to their puzzlement, that he arrived not on his own but with another Soul Reaper who is not a seated member of the 13 Court Guard Squad. But he is infamously familiar.

“Wait. Isn’t he the Soul Reaper assigned to Mūken from your squad?” Isane realized to ask in surprise of seeing the Soul Reaper accompanying Renji for all to see the man who appears to be physically young like in his twenties with short and spiky dark blue hair slicking back, fair skin and wears the Soul Reaper’s shihakushō with the additional pair of bright pink sleeves underneath the wide sleeves, and his sullen ivory-colored eyes expressing melancholy ever since he and his friends were caught, with Renji remembering the sight of the once-proud boy horrified from being interrogated by their captain, which Byakuya showed no pity when demolishing the guard representing their squad for his actions towards Aizen in Mukēn.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since Mukēn and Central 46, Captain Byakuya forced me to babysit and punish him until he’ll learn his lesson.” Renji apologized with a tired scowl while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, not seeing the others first stare at him with their surprise slowly dim for the reason before they glare at the Soul Reaper, believed to be called Dogekkin, responsible for Aizen’s torment and escape as the blue-haired man first catch glimpses of the other lieutenants staring at him, trying not to see their anger on some of them.

Until he nearly froze in dread when he realized the other former traitor of the Soul Society is present and sitting next to Rangiku since he heard so much about the silver-haired traitor that could remind anyone of both a snake and a fox as well as his actions…even when he mentally scream in fear of seeing Gin’s smile growing into a menacing smirk.

“Oh? So this is ta one that _bullied poor Aizen_? And by what Rangiku told me, you said bad things about his little girl and friend for bringin’ me back ta life?” Gin teased with a cruel intention when the lieutenants watch the ex-captain leisurely stand and walk away from them towards Dogekkin to see his fear increase from each step Gin took until the latter stood inches closer in front of the terrified Soul Reaper, ignoring the baffled reactions from the other lieutenants for his method of scaring the other and not see the pair of icy blue eyes staring daggers at the man alongside the snake-like smile. “So…how does it feel to torture prisoners that used to be as powerful?”

“…P…Please…stop….” Everyone present can hear Dogekkin whimpering his pleas as Gin see tears welling up in his ivory eyes for his usual method of interrogating someone, either for information or the heck of it, first look down on the man that could be a boy with a displeased sneer before he quickly closes his eyes back and turn around to face the lieutenants with his trademark smirk on view. “Oh, I know! How about I torment him and his friends with those death wishes Khaira suggested to Aizen the last time we saw them~?”

“Wait, what, why?!” Rangiku demanded her best friend in bewilderment as well as Momo, Renji, Izuru, Rukia, and Renji for remembering the last time they, Gin, Ichigo, and Shinji used the magic mirror to see a part of the past 20,000 years where Khaira had a small but still sweet birthday with Aizen and her demon that day, still surprising that Aizen of all people can think of someone’s birthday if not being broken, unless Momo recalls every birthday she celebrated with her squad members when Aizen was her captain.

As for the other lieutenants, they were only informed of that event by the former group but none would believe that a two-year-old from the past would even think of such absurd methods to torture a group of Soul Reapers responsible for their former prisoner’s hell for everyone’s _sake_.

“Eh, why not? We were terrified that Khaira thought of those deaths, they could work. I even took notes of each of them after going through that memory! In my opinion, I would think of either chopping their heads off with Shinsō, feeding them to Hollows, or…” Gin pouted with false sadness for the question before revealing his intention as everyone glare at the ex-prisoner and traitor in disbelief even to Dogekkin, especially when he wonders of the said death wishes with a pleased smile until Rangiku quickly tackled Gin on the ground, sending him screaming of such anger on Rangiku’s face and shaking him by the collar, again ignoring everyone watching their dispute. “Are you planning to make yourself the bad guy again, Gin!? Don’t act like Khaira and Aizen by giving someone those death wishes!”

“I don’t get it. What’s so scary about death anyway?” Yachiru childishly questioned with her mouth full of sweets from her secret stash she would bring along whenever she feels like it in confusion as Chōjirō, Ōmaeda, Isane, Tetsuzaemon, and Nanao react with surprise they are trying to compose themselves although Ōmaeda is gritting his teeth with fear for imagining of having a death that Gin mentioned, and Nemu is as slightly expressionless as ever.

Slowly calms down from the fright of also remembering the child’s death wishes, Momo unconsciously reaches her hand towards the pocket of her shihakushō but not inside just as she gasped from feeling a sudden feeling of a shiver tingling inside…where she keeps the mirror since her captain asked her to keep it from Yūichiro and Hatarakite. 

Unsure if anyone heard her voice, Momo secretly stuffs her hand in her pocket and slowly pull the mirror out with confusion of what could it want, but instead of her reflection, what she saw brought her blink her eyes in horror and accidentally call out what she saw to catch everyone’s bafflement. “Khaira!”

“What!?” Hisagi asked in shock at the name when he and anyone closer to Momo hastily scoot closer to her, with Rangiku and Gin quickly climb back on their feet and Renji forcefully grab Dogekkin and drag him closer to the others who look over Momo and see the mirror show not their reflections but rather a clear glimpse of a vision revealing a familiar figure from the other side, and the one Gin was talking about other than Aizen.

But seeing her lying her back and sleeping with strange wounds different from Aizen’s alerted the lieutenants in mixed expressions of confusion, sadness, and worry for her, mainly because not only because she is the youngest to bear a demon at the time but still because of accompanying Aizen who could be recollecting his powers at the time.

“What’s wrong with Khaira? Did something happen?” Nanao wondered with worry for the child yet Tetsuzaemon immediately ignore the former’s question to demand the others with an assumption while staring at the mirror to not notice Nanao shooting a dirty glare at the lieutenant of Squad 7 in annoyance. “Maybe she finally sees how evil that bastard is and got killed! Oi, mirror! Take us to the past and see what happened to the little girl!”

Right after he finished demanding an inanimate object while everyone cover their ears with their hands and grimace at the loud volume, the bright glow of white light releasing from the mirror, and straight to Tetsuzaemon’s face to make him scream ‘MY EYEEESSS!’ and falls backward since he sat beside Momo’s right, brought everyone to watch the mirror increase its brightness, sending them back to the past and see their enemy’s progress for his ‘redemption’ for everyone to nonchalantly close their eyes.

Dogekkin was the last for him to gasp in shock of the blinding light after Ōmaeda foolishly slams his hands on his eyes and accidentally hit his face by his antics to make him scream in pain, all ignore Tetsuzaemon hollering from nearly being blind.

After another possible minute of waiting for the light to fade and see a new vision of the past, still wondering why would the light be bright each time the mirror brings them or anyone to the past, the lieutenants, Gin, and Dogekkin immediately hear the sounds of owls hooting and notice the light dims down for the fifteen, including Iba, to quickly lower their hands and open their eyes to see where they are now.

The guard of Mukēn gasps in horror of seeing they are no longer in the Soul Society while the collected members of the 13 Court Guard Squad look around with little interest in where could Aizen and the demon-bounded hosts are this time.

“Wait, I thought Ichigo said they were in a jungle in Africa. Where are they now?” Renji wondered while looking around in confusion to see that instead of an African jungle, the lieutenants and their guests, excluding one of them as not a guest, found themselves standing in a clearing of a vast forest completely different than the forests of the Soul Society, also in the middle of the night with a full moon but does not bear a single star than their base, and strangely a large path of the trees beside the clearing has been destroyed to create a gigantic path of a crater leading to multiple feet of land.

At the center of the clearing was, the first thing the Soul Reapers noticed when _arriving in the past_ , is Aizen unconsciously lying his body not only his Zanpakutō on his right hand but his left arm is wrapping around an unfamiliar young woman also resting unconscious between him and the ground, with back-length hair colored black, brown, and red in a gradient, pale or tanned skin, and wears a black dress with matching high heeled boots, and grey sleeves wrapping around her torso.

“Interesting.” Chōjirō mused with a curious scowl as the large group is free to walk around the projection as if they are in the area, looking around the forest while some are still focused on the possibly unconscious, or dead as some still assumed their enemy should be, people _under their feet_ when seeing the back of his shirt is stained red with his blood. “I recognize this as the Forest of Rambouillet from Paris, France. But judging from the destruction that Aizen could’ve caused… he used Hado #32. Ōkasen.” 

‘ _France._ ’ Momo thought with her surprise masking her confusion for why would Aizen be in France although it took her a minute to remember that one of the people Aizen and Khaira teamed up from the last memory she and her squad watched, the one she believed is named Marshal, has a French accent so it could be possible that they are in France to return the Frenchman home.

Unaware to the lieutenants and Gin who continues looking around while a few curiously stare at Aizen….

‘ _What?_ ’ Dogekkin gasped in dread after listening to the First Squad lieutenant’s exclamation while staring at Aizen holding his Zanpakutō which he heard from the rumors by Squad 5, that Yuichirō revealed after using the mirror initially stolen by Hatarakite, that its spirit is the Ryōka that helped its master escaped from his extended sentence. Also from the rumors was that he is now capable of using Kidō and Shunpō to also proven true by seeing the destroyed trees, despite being told from Yuichirō that he was sealed off by Central 46’s powerful seal.

‘ _No way! It can’t be true! Yuichirō sealed his powers with Central 46’s powerful seal! There’s no way Aizen got his powers back!_ ’ Dogekkin continued thinking that everything he is seeing and hearing right now is false, even though there is proof…

“Hey! Aizen’s awake!” Yachiru looked back at Aizen and the woman lying on the clearing to see the former tiredly blink his eyes open and sluggishly raise himself off his _companion_ , alerting his enemies and abuser to watch him waking up before he stops to stand on his hands and knees, his head shakily moves to look at the girl’s sleeping face while unknowingly brought the Soul Reapers to see him about to do something similar of seduction, since Aizen’s left knee is stamped between her faintly open legs and both his hands and placed at each side of her head, for some of the men to secretly churn in anger until they heard the person they’re spying on softly gasped a name in little surprise, facing no one but the girl underneath him. “Dij!”

“Dij? Isn’t that…Khaira’s demon? Does that mean…she….” Renji mused with his curiosity slowly dimming into surprise alongside Gin, Kira, Momo, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Rukia for remembering the name of the child’s terrifying demoness, especially since the human woman does bear similarities with the child except as a grown-up and not having a diamond as an eye, before the remaining lieutenants watch the aforementioned group stare at Aizen and the girl and scream their disbelief while Hisagi faintly shaking a fist in anger and jealously. “WHAAAAAAATTTT!?”

“So Khaira’s demon can change between a human and a demon…or if Aizen had his Zanpakutō in his hand while the two are sleeping, it could be the two were fighting each other until they were unconscious.” Nanao pondered with a hand gently grasp her chin and move to the side for the assumption of the sight, ignoring Iba beside her and Momo releasing tears on his cheeks from his shades and whisper what everyone heard as ‘ _Goddamit, lucky bastard…even thinking we wanted you to go to hell for what you did, you have to make us single men jealous by taking a woman!_ ’

Before everyone heard Dogekkin wondering with confusion to see him expressing surprise and pointing a finger at something in front of both Aizen and Dij’s human form. “…H-Hey…what’s that over there?”

* * *

After realizing that he found themselves back in the Rambouillet Forest and he was sleeping on Dij’s body to stand on top of her with his hands and knees, noticing a faint glimpse of her body moving up and down to show she is still alive, Aizen was about to wake her up and ask her where is Khaira who has yet to appear when he again sensed an incoming presence of not a Hollow or Soul Reaper and quickly look up to see that between their spot and the crater path he caused from Ōkasen, something unusual appeared to catch Aizen’s bewilderment for his right hand to tighten his grip on Kyōka Suigetsu while his other arm still grasps around Dij’s waist, just as a matured female voice chimed in amusement, “Oh, what a surprise.”.

In front of them, a flash of black color sprout and ejected out of the ground, taking form of a giant tulip big enough to hold a human inside, just as Aizen watch the petals slowly open and descend to reveal but a humanoid woman hidden inside with the giant petals turned out to be her dress that nearly exposes her chest, taller than Aizen and voluptuously with pink skin and waist-length red hair that looks like long leaves, her gown, pair of gloves, and mask that almost shield her blue eyes are possibly made of black-colored grasses and leaves.

“A pleasure to meet you, boy~. You must be…the murderer that pathetic fool Beolagh tried to drown you, and saved some of the demon-bounded hosts, an African tribe…. now the Voracious Darkness.” The flower-like demoness greeted with a composed smile as Aizen blinked his mismatched eyes in surprise and pain of meeting a new demon without her host, aware she mentioned the name of Evan’s former boss and the Udochukwu tribe, before following her direction when she finished speaking to look down at Dij when a quiet voice mutter from the other and tiredly flicker to glare at the newcomer. “…T…Teli…pogon…”

“Dij!” Aizen gently raises Dij to sit on the ground with his hands on her forearms, still holding his Zanpakutō in his dominant hand, and glance at the dim glow of Dij’s reddish-brown eyes staring back at him with a tired scowl and respond with a slurred moan for the woman Aizen believed Dij called her Telipogon to exclaim with a sigh of relief and raise herself from kneeling on the ground after appearing in front of the two, bringing Aizen to stare back at the larger demoness with puzzlement for her behavior as he believed she is here to fight the two of them despite the relationship between her and Dij.

But when she turns around and notices the destroyed path of trees…

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What happened to the trees!? Who would do such a thing to destroy them?!” Telipogon screamed in horror for seeing the damages which again startled Aizen to wince in surprise and regret being the one responsible for earlier while he listens to Dij whispering her voice and slowly increase her tone to get better. “When we get back to the bistro, I’ll tell ya what you need to know about the type of demons.”

“Boy….did you cause this? If you have such power to create this destruction…then surely, you have to avenge yourself for both destroying my precious trees… and kick my master Kale in the face, at Congo!” Telipogon slowly turns around and glare at Aizen with such fury on her face when she declared and swing her right arm in front of her for a flash of cherry pink light to materialize on her hand with cherry pink petals falling from where the light once appeared to show her holding a large, pink sword with red roses around the blade and a dark green scythe blade with red linings at the tip, before Telipogon instantly sprint towards Aizen who quickly raise his Zanpakutō in front of him and Dij and block the incoming swing of the scythe-sword from hitting them, swiftly swat the blade away from them.

Aizen leaped a few feet away from Telipogon and stood on his feet, his arm still holding Dij’s destabilized body around her waist before Aizen gently raise the human-formed demon until her side is pressed against his body and resting his arm under her waist and knees, not seeing the surprise flashing on Dij’s face when he moved her position while still holding her.

“I’m sorry, Dij. But, I think it’ll be best if you don’t help me this time…just hold on to me and rest for you and Khaira to get better.” Aizen quietly apologized with a calm sneer and faintly raise his arm holding Kyōka Suigetsu directing at Telipogon with the latter slowly calm herself to smile a cruel smirk on her face while twirling her weapon around on her hand expertly, ready for another battle but with a new demon and without the assistance of another as Dij first stare at Aizen’s face with confusion for the offer but after a few seconds of silence, Dij wraps her arms around Aizen’s neck and respond with a nod. “…Okay.”

* * *

“Woah, Woah, Woah! It’s not fair that we have to watch Aizen fighting a giant and beautiful demon woman, while holding another but shorter on his arm!” Iba complained in irritation while furiously drinking his sake during the new memory of now Aizen fighting against the flower-looking demoness while holding a new human-formed version of the first demon they see in the first memory the mirror showcased three weeks ago, both ex-Soul Reaper and demoness clash their swords against each other in rapid speed with a few spins around the clearing while Aizen held Dij over his left arm.

Although the men would notice a glimpse of Dij’s legs to reveal her wearing short black spats above her thighs underneath, bringing most of them including Renji and Dogekkin to stare at Dij’s legs with blushing cheeks and bulging eyes.

Until they receive a forceful punch in the face by a disgusted Nanao, Rangiku, and Rukia with a chuckle from Gin from watching his wife throwing a punch at Hisagi while Kira glare at his best friend’s face and bleeding nose in shock and disappointment for his staring at the human-formed demon’s legs and dress. “Fuhuhuhuhu. That’s what pervert gets; a punch from Ran-chan.”

“You’ll get one too if you do.” Rangiku threatened with a sneer towards Gin as almost everyone ignores Aizen fighting the one called Telipogon to watch the former traitor raising his hands in a surrendering pose and still bear the smirk he always wears. “No, you won’t. We all know that you’re the only one I care. Besides, it looks like Aizen already got a girl to care as well…for real, no offense.” The last part of Gin’s statement was quiet when no one was suspicious of him looking away from Momo with a soft frown hiding his pity for the girl who once blindly adored Aizen before his betrayal.

As soon as the remaining people composed each other and watch the projection, ignoring those pouting in pain for their misfortune, their ears caught the sound of a growling noise which also brought Aizen and Telipogon to almost pull themselves away from holding their swords against each other and look around for the source alongside Dij looking over the former’s shoulder…

Everyone noticed Teliogon, Aizen, and Dij was immediately knocked and thrown off the ground and was sent flying away from each other and some invisible force with a gasp of pain released before Aizen and Dij fell on top of some nearby bushes while Telipogon gracefully lands her feet on the ground and closer to the path of destroyed trees once everyone watches a quick blur of colors to manifest from where the invisible source of force could throw them off.

The revelation of a possible demon has appeared in front of Telipogon, shocking everyone including the _spies_ for most of the Soul Reapers to gasp and scream in mixed astonishment or fear when the new creature instantly roar at the flower demoness who sneered her fury at the demon…or the other one riding on the former. “…Jackson.”

The demon that attacked the demoness, Aizen, and Dij, is a gigantic, bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon with bright emerald green skin bearing black blob-like stripes all over its body, two large, black horns on its forehead between its rotating eyes while a third horn is on its nose, hunching over in a slouch, the pair of its front legs is strangely like a praying mantis’s but larger and colored yellow, black spikes sprouting out of its back excluding the back of its neck where another but smaller, yet still giant compared to everyone, humanoid and faceless demon serves as its rider, the giant tail is curled in a spiral, and three claws on its hind feet.

The faceless rider has grey skin, short brown hair wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolling up to his forearms, dirty blue jeans and brown boots, and aiming his sniper rifle at the agitated demoness.

“ ** _Ello, Devil’s Orchid! Tryin’ ta see if ya still reformin’ souls? How ‘bout I send ya to the afterlife ya keep wishin’!?_** ” The giant demon chameleon’s rider, called Jackson, sarcastically greeted Telipogon with a quick pull of the trigger for Telipogon to slide to the side and away from getting hit by a bullet before Jackson stroke one of his chameleon’s eyelids with his free hand, its animal stood taller with its hind legs and howl with a demonic screech of a lizard. “ ** _Take ‘er down, mate! We’ll get the bounty from ta boss with her head!_** ”

“Ohhhhhh! It’s not even ta final part, but this will be my favorite scene!” Gin remarked with amusement, like a child watching a favorite movie, as he and the Soul Reapers continue to watch Telipogon now fighting with a new demon while also witnessing Dij shakily grab Aizen with her hands and pull them off the bush, before the two run away to the other side until Aizen looked back at the hectic fight and stopped running, startling Dij in surprise and confusing the Soul Reapers who assumed that he was going to run away like a coward.

“Wait! What about her!?” Aizen asked Dij in astonishment.

Aizen, Dij, and the Soul Reapers watch Telipogon holding her weapon in front of her and block every spinning attack Jackson’s chameleon unleashed while making her take each step back, the demon rider Jackson holding on to one of its horns to not fall off, until the chameleon stops to first slump forward and stopped moving, looking like it is exhausted right after Aizen and Dij pondered if Telipogon is capable of fighting without them…

Only for the chameleon to raise both it’s front mantis-like appendages above Telipogon without alerting the other who reacted too late, to her horror, before Jackson’s chameleon rapidly hammered both arms towards Telipogon like a ceaseless piston, shocking everyone _present_ of watching the flower demoness receiving countless hits from the strong attack.

Once it stopped, Jackson’s chameleon first back away for Telipogon to first stagger in pain and almost fall to the ground, still conscious, until the chameleon swing it’s right claw across her stomach horizontally in a swift swing, and snap the top half of Telipogon’s body off for both halves to fly away before landing onto the center of the clearing, her weapon was dropped from her hand and land away from its wielder with a clatter before the scythe-sword weapon flicker a glow of black light and disperse into particles and petals of light, disappearing from view.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH!/ OH HELL NO!” Most of the lieutenants, men and women, Gin, and Dogekkin screamed in apprehension of witnessing a flower demoness sliced in half, although she is alright but heavily panting in dread while hearing Jackson laughing maniacally without turning around to see Jackson’s chameleon crawling closer to her. 

“ ** _So long, bitch! Crikee and I’ll enjoy endin’ you!_** ” Jackson declared with his arms already aiming his gun at the back of Telipogon’s scalp from his position, while his chameleon again climbs and stood on its hind legs and open its mouth wide for a quick lunge and bite towards Telipogon, who managed to slightly turn and look over her side to see her doom, to her baffled anger…

“Bakudo #9. Hōrin!” A voice shouted a familiar incantation of one of the two Bakudo #9 alarmed the Soul Reapers to witness Jackson and his chameleon stallion being entangled with an orange tendril with yellow patterns, the former releases gasps and grunts from its _mouth_ at the same time the chameleon looks like it is supposedly shocked of being paralyzed when its owner screamed in anger from the trap. “ ** _What the hell is this!? Crikee!?_** ”

Unaware to Jackson, _everyone_ managed to see Aizen and Dij positioned near Telipogon’s legs where the former is standing while the latter is kneeling on the ground, still in pain for earlier, as Aizen raises his hand and Kyōka Suigetsu upwards and point at Jackson’s chameleon, a large ball of black energy with purple lightning crackling into an outline appeared on his fingers before calling out another but unsuspecting Kidō, both performing a Nijū Eishō and the Kidō impossible for the majority of the Soul Society to control except for Aizen himself before his arrest. “Hado #90. Kurohitsugi.”

The area around Jackson’s chameleon from top to bottom quickly change color and conjure a gigantic pillar of black and purple energy formed into a box that could hide the two demons inside before multiple spear-like protrusions emerged and jabbed through the box, not hearing the screams that could have unleashed from inside before the Kidō disappeared in a flash of black and purple light.

All see Jackson and his chameleon’s bodies receive countless slashes and cuts all over them, releasing blood from their wounds, while the seemingly destabilized Jackson fall off his chameleon who has fallen unconscious and land its body on the ground closer to Telipogon’s halves, her expression is as distraught as the others excluding Aizen and Dij from witnessing a devastating spell.

“A-A-Aizen used…H-Hado #90…K-Kurohitsugi….” Oomaeda stuttered in fright of witnessing Kurohitsugi up close as the others also react with little or severe shock of seeing Aizen, who was supposed to be powerless via incarceration by the Central 46 even though their methods are heartless and corrupted compared to Aizen’s crimes, reclaiming his powers and Reiatsu again.

First calming down and glaring at Aizen to see him first kneeling closer to Dij, half-lidded eyes and panting her pain while Aizen grasps her shoulder with his flogged and burnt hand, Chōjirō recalled something peculiar about his Kurohitsugi to touch his chin and muse with a curious sneer, attracting the others to look at their _leader_. “Hmm. Aizen used the third of Kurohitsugi’s power to almost kill Captain Komamura that day, but it is still powerful to do so based on how Aizen control his Reiatsu. But this one…it has grown past half of its power than before without incantation. So this means Aizen’s Reiatsu has grown immensely than the Winter War.”

“P-past the h-half of its power, w- without incantation?” Dogekkin whimpered in fear of seeing Kurohitsugi for the first time, knowing how dangerous but difficult it is when Aizen used it on Captain Komamura on the day he betrayed the Soul Society, with the exclamation of his Reiatsu level increase his fear as he did not shift his attention from the person he once tormented to see him lifting the lower half of Telipogon’s legs and dress and position her legs to the other half, surprising the flower demoness when she watches ex-Soul Reaper appeared beside her…

“How? How did you use your magic on Jackson? No, wait! That’s not important…why? Why would you risk your life to save me from Jackson!? We’re both demons, and you have no part in the experiment! If you continue to expose yourself, you’ll be targeted to serve those foolish insects who’ll abuse you more than you have now for your powers!” Telipogon demanded after gently grab Aizen’s arms with her gloved hands with a scowl showing worry and anger towards the surprised brunette, unknowingly brought everyone to think of the same thing in puzzlement, ‘ _Why is the latter question more important than your former’s?_ ’

Aizen, conversely, softly drooped his mismatched eyes down in sorrow when he softly opens his mouth and answers the question. “…Why I saved you…is to ask you to be my messenger.” Everyone but Aizen and Dij reacted in perplexity to the response as the former faintly raise his head and glanced back at the flabbergasted demoness for his expression with a calm scowl while explaining the reason for his response. “I’m already exposed to your organization, but that doesn’t mean I have to run away and cower again from the hell I have suffered for 20,000 years. I tried to destroy everything my former people vowed to protect. But, if not for traveling back to the past and meeting Khaira and Dij… as well as our new friends, I would still be forgotten in my former world and trapped in eternal suffering! So I want you to tell your superiors that I’m not the enemy, nor do I want to serve them! Just someone who’ll kill oneself after finishing his final mission!”

Telipogon blinked her eyes underneath her mask with her mouth opening with disbelief at the explanation and the offer, clearly she is as shocked as the _spies_ are for hearing Aizen speaking with genuine honesty, unlike his smooth-talking manipulation. Although, Telipogon reacted with pity for seeing and hearing the brunette warrior talk with anger and sorrow, little tears began to brim from his eyes which struck her vine-filled heart, caring less of being a demon and her legs and dress are currently reconstructing back into her.

But before she reaches her hand closer to the other’s face and about to wipe the tear escaping his black and bloodshot eye, inside she is cursing to whoever from this one’s former world that abused this powerful but broken _boy_ to already suffered hell…

**BANG!**

Aizen’s right arm bursts blood out of a bullet stinging through his forearm from behind and catches the Soul Reaper and Telipogon’s shock to gasp while Aizen’s eyes widened in pain and quickly grasp his bleeding arm with his other hand, nearly letting go of Kyōka Suigetsu, and Telipogon hastily stand closer to Aizen’s side when everyone stares at the source of Aizen’s new wound from behind the two to be Jackson, aiming his gun at both Telipogon and Aizen, but visibly hunching and shaking from losing so much blood while his chameleon is dead.

“ **You…** ” Jackson hissed at possibly Aizen in fury. “ **You buggered the whole bounty, boy! So you’re bloody murderer I also have to kill!** ”

“Aw man, I wish this is not a memory! Cause I want to fight that man, and Aizen down!” Renji complained with his shock trying to hide anger and impatience for a fight, since all the missions every Soul Reaper has done after the Winter War is not as interesting as Aizen’s part of the demon experiment, with Rukia turning her head to face her husband and reprimand the surprised man with an angry frown. “Renji, even if you want to fight Aizen at his state, are you planning to get killed!?” 

‘ _Aizen._ ’ Momo thought in fright of seeing her former captain glaring back at the demon that dared shot his arm with such anger she nor has anyone but Ichigo has ever seen, even if he severely wounded by THEM, but even she would accidentally shout his name, knowing that he’ll never hear them…

Nemu, who has not said a single word even before the lieutenant’s meeting, called out what everyone almost forgot in this memory until now, with her stoic face masking the surprise in her face. “A bigger demon.”

Before Jackson could shoot another bullet straight to Telipogon and now the bloody murderer for Crikee’s death, multiple hands instantly grabbed him from behind including his throat in a harsh grip, and pull both arms and legs away to spare him from shooting the two, seeing their horror from looking over Jackson when he was lifted off the ground from seeing him carried by disembodied hands made of crimson red smokes, forcefully turned around to ‘see’ what is holding him hostage. 

Even if he is faceless, Jackson regrets seeing a demoness made of crimson red smokes, nearly taller than the entire forest, with no arms and legs connecting her but a pool of darkness holds her from the ground, and a gigantic pair of bear-sized, clawed arms emerged closer from her by the said darkness, grabbing Crikee by the clawed hands.

Surprised to see Dij turned back into a demon and curious about what is she planning to do, _most_ are immediately terrified of her plans, everyone silently watches Dij’s lower arms pull Jackson’s chameleon demon closer to her…and immediately open her monstrous-like jaw wide to instantly chomp down through Crikee by the head and pull her head to the side, popping the demon’s head out of its now headless body and bite it into start breaking it down and pulling bits of its skin and meat into pieces, horrifying everyone further for _almost all_ to scream in fear as Dij continues disembodying its tail and legs off before eating them, smearing her teeth and chin with its blood.

After she finished eating the chameleon demon out of existence, Dij silently turns her head back to Jackson and wasted no time again open her mouth wide but unlike earlier, all the hand-formed smoke she conjured and willed threw Jackson inside her mouth and Dij snapped it shut, filling the air with her chomps until she finished eating her _meals_.

“What the hell are we watching!?” Hisagi yelled in fear while embracing Nanao even though the appalled female lieutenant glares at the other in anger and embarrassment while Gin also hugs Rangiku when he responded to the lieutenant with anger. “You people were the ones who wanted to watch Aizen!”

That response brought Izuru to remind his former captain in disbelief while allowing Momo to hug him when she is now traumatized like the others. “Weren’t you the one who suggested to watch this in the first place, Captain?!”

Instead of another word, everyone reluctantly watches Dij’s form quickly release crimson red mists of darkness shaping her and whirl around her while shrinking in size, slowly lowering everyone including Aizen and Telipogon’s dread, until Dij stopped shrinking and the smoke immediately disperses from her before fading to show Dij has returned as a human than the demon form she was but one of Dij’s hands pressed against her stomach while her other hand shield her blood-smeared mouth and try not to vomit what she had earlier for a few minutes before she successfully prevent herself from puking and drop her hand off her mouth.

“…Disgusting.” Dij burped with a weak scowl as her comment received a complaint from the lieutenants and Gin while Aizen and Telipogon stare at the other with aghast. “THAT’S WHAT SHE THINKS AFTER EATING THEM!?”

“Dij.” Aizen slowly sheath the blood-covered Kyōka Suigetsu back to his pocket and raise on his feet for _everyone_ to watch the brunette sluggishly walk towards Dij while faintly gripping his hand on the bullet wound on his bleeding arm, staining the sleeve of his shirt with his blood like his back while his hand glows a green light for the group to see he is using Kaidō, with Dij’s hands catching Aizen from falling forward on his shoulder but it did not stop him from asking Dij with worry. “…Are you alright? Where’s Khaira? Why was she corrupted? …Is it because she’s angry the Soul Society’s been watching us this whole time?”

The last question immediately shocked the lieutenants, Gin, and Dogekkin with Chōjirō spitting his tea off his cup in disbelief while the _invisible_ group noticed Dij’s eyes trailed to glare at _them_ before back to Aizen for Dogekkin to ask in fear for the revealed secret. “How did he know about that!?”

“I’m alright. Ira’s in my Dark Realm to recover. And yeah, it’s because the Soul Society’s watching us…even right now.” Dij answered with a nod and an angry sneer as everyone including Telipogon noticed Aizen’s face shifted from surprise when Dij mentioned ‘right now’ into sorrow after hearing the answers and softly pull Dij closer, embracing her with a blood-coated hand subtly stroke her head and gently touch his bruised forehead with Dij’s, to her and most of the others’ surprise for Oomaeda, Izuru, Renji, Dogekkin, Iba, and Hisagi to open their mouths in jealously. “Although I’m angry that the Soul Reapers didn’t save me from Mūken and now they’re watching us, possibly to laugh at me for not being my former self… I don’t care. Bringing Khaira home is now important for what you both have done to me.”

“Wait a minute, boy…” Telipogon’s voice alarmed everyone as Aizen turn around and pull out of Dij to see the taller woman walking towards them before standing in front of Aizen, catching his surprise when Telipogon stares at his right arm and left hand that finished healing his Reiatsu but the fatal wounds over his remains to sneer in wrath. “I sensed darkness oozing out of the wounds your disgusting abusers marked you, and assume that even light cannot remove them. But based on what you said and witnessing your powers, then you have long regretted the crimes you committed...” Before the giant woman softens her face to smile and grabs her hands on her waist. “Thankfully, you have given me evidence that you are a powerful warrior, for both destruction AND protection. I will inform my master your wish…if you tell me who and what you are.”

Aizen first blinks his eyes with a twitch of his right in surprise but after a glance at Dij, who nodded with a faint frown, he complies to introduce himself with a nervous smile. “I’m Sōsuke Aizen, ex-Soul Reaper.”

‘ _Without hesitation, too._ ’ Gin mused in little surprise and amusement as Telipogon smiled with happiness while everyone watches her legs and dress begin to scatter into countless leaves and grow towards her head for all the leaves that formed into the demoness to fly away to the sky and over the trees.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHOTGUN CHARGE, MOTHERFUCKER!” An unfamiliar voice of a man screaming in anger from the forest and going near to the clearing attracted everyone to witness another man running towards the clearing and reveal himself to have darker skin, black hair with a red bandana, wearing a colored bright pink T-shirt with a red apron around his shirt, matching pink pants, a pair of white sneakers, and wielding a shotgun.

But seeing both Aizen and Dij staring at him in bewilderment, the man stopped running in dismay before he quickly grinned at them. “Hey, man! You have no idea how many flower-looking ballerina demon bitches I shot to get here! Anyway, thanks for saving my ass just now!”

“No thanks needed. You saved me before, so I saved you. It’s the least I could do since you’re Marshal’s friend.” Aizen assured with the same smile as the man, revealed as Marshal’s friend, close his eyes and respond with his eccentric grin while raising his free hand behind Aizen’s back. “Hell yeah! Any friend of Marshal is a friend of mine! You ain’t bad, man!”

After he swiftly slams his hand on Aizen’s back, everyone watches the brunette screaming from the impact and quickly glare at the other with pain and anger, startling both the human and Dij while Gin accidentally sniggered with delight at seeing his ex-captain acting ‘normal’ than before, before the Soul Reapers watch the scene changing colors and transitioning into a different scene, waiting for a few minutes, before the Soul Reapers found themselves _standing_ in the middle of a graveyard filled with house-like shrines and large number walking around, both citizens with the majority of them bearing demons and the familiar black-wearing armor of the soldiers working for the enemies, but strangely the gunners are not shooting or tormenting any of the demon-bound hosts.

“Oh, I remember this place! This is the Père Lachaise Cemetery! Famous place for humans to be buried.” Rangiku noted with a happy smile as everyone slowly walk around the area that would still be the Soul Society once they notice the arrival of Aizen, Dij, and Marshal’s friend running through the people without hitting them, the two men look around in confusion of seeing the enemies talking with the people instead of killing them, until the three spot their remaining friends closer to a shrine and run towards them…

Just as the group watches everything they see immediately crack into glass-like pieces and shattered into light before the frightened group found themselves _back_ to the Squad barracks and like always, time appears to be the same it was before arriving _in the past_.

“Hey! Sorry, we’re late! Had to grab something!” The familiar voice of Captain Kyōraku brought everyone to turn their heads and watch the arrival of him, Captain Ukitake, Captain Shinji, Captain Unohana, and Ichigo appearing in the area from Shunpō, but when noticing the lieutenants and the youngest guard of Mūken accompanying Renji are visibly distressed, the Captain of 4th Squad’s gentle face broke into surprise and concern to ask her lieutenant. “Isane? What’s wrong with everyone?”

“Captain…” Momo whispered in surprise with a glance at the mirror on her hand to first see her reflection on the glass screen, her mind of boggled by what she and her friends witnessed in the secret event but once she decided to just do it, everyone watches the female lieutenant walking towards the other captains and stood in front of hers with her hands grasping the mirror on her chest. “Captain…”

Not even letting her speak, Shinji understood what she was trying to say when his face softened with half-lidded eyes and his mouth showing his top teeth. “So…Sōsuke did something, huh?”

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!] **

“Everette! Aizen!” Marshal called out his friends with happiness as he, Bradley, Tank, Nuru, Tyler, Blossom, and Bubbles watch the two men running towards them with the Cup Sisters hugging their best friend, hugging them back with a grin, while Marshal ran towards Aizen with a smile of relief although everyone noticed that Khaira is absent and alongside the two is a young woman wearing black, red-like brown eyes, and her face looks similar to Khaira.

Then, noticing someone else is missing, Aizen asked the group in confusion. “Wait, where’s Evan?”

The sounds of girls giggling flirtatiously answered the question when everyone turned around and see Evan walking out of one of the shrines and, to Aizen’s confusion while the rest are amused and Evan looks displeased, being taken by multiple women wrapping their arms around his arms and waist until the group of women parted ways and join the other citizens but not before saying their goodbyes to Evan, with Aizen walking closer to his boyfriend once seeing him trying not to look back at him, embarrassed and upset of being courted.

“Evan…wanna break up with me?” Aizen composedly teased as everyone nearly chuckled from Evan reacting in shock and anger before he quickly grabbing Aizen’s shoulders and shake him a few times while arguing for his statement, not even bothering to ask about the bloodstains on Aizen’s back and right arm. “No! I don’t want to be courted by those weak whores! You know that you’re my type!”

“Oi, mate. Who’s this gal, and where’s your kid?” Tank ended Evan’s rant by calling out Aizen and nod at Dij, calmly frowning at the others noticing her while Aizen first blinks his eyes with surprise and worry for their reactions when he answered. “Um… that’s Dij as a human. Everette nearly killed her when she was demon-formed.”

First staring at Aizen before Dij with silence… everyone but Aizen and Evan who is slightly curious responds by glaring at Dij while screaming in dismay. “EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!/ You mean, if Dij wasn’t a scarily ugly demon, she would look like this!?”

“…Excuse me?” Dij’s eyes twitch with her glower darkened when she heard Bradley complaining of her demon form, catching everyone’s shock when they watch Dij’s darkness manifest and envelop her before turning into her demon form, not the form she used when eating Jackson’s chameleon, and raise all four arms and ready her claws. “ ** _Then, you prefer me being human than THIS!?_** ”

“NO! I’M SORRY I SAID THAT!/ PLEASE CHANGE BACK!/ WE WON’T TALK SHIT ABOUT YOUR LOOKS!” The demon-bounded hosts and Jinn’s soldiers heard Bradley, Marshal, and Everette pleading in fear for them to watch in the horror of a smoke-formed demoness about to eat two of their saviors and their friend…


	18. Revelations, That Comes with Sacrifices

“So the outsider I asked you to observe, this Sōsuke Aizen …is neither human nor a demon but a Soul Reaper, powerful to would have destroyed a demon you guys hated so much, if not focusing on helping you recover, and his irreversible wounds were caused by endless torture by his kind for 20,000 years before returning from the past. That explains of him helping the escaped demon hosts.” Kale summarized what Telipogon reported after returning from the Rambouillet Forest, the four including Osé and Tuner ignore not only the swaying movements of Kale’s cabin inside one of the Jinn organizations’ battle and cruise-like ship heading to France during the night and will arrive until tomorrow, but also the sight of Kale removing his shirt and singlet off his body, revealing his well-toned body, and his bed is taken by the sleeping form of Iblis, wearing a pair of earbuds through his ears to not hear their conversation.

Since Beolagh nearly kills him for every stupid reason to the vengeful man, Kale decided to have the boy under his custody even after resolving this situation.

“If it’s those uptight fuckers with black robes, swords, magic, and kept trying to kill me for no reason whenever I visit Japan; then I want to kill those Soul Reapers!” Osé snarled when remembering what he knows from the word, with Tuner checking if Iblis would be awakened by the leopard-like demon’s shouting, to their relief that he remains sleeping, before he asked with an annoyed tone as usual for their rivalry-like spats. “So are you going to kill this Aizen, even though he admits his crimes, not wanting to be OUR enemy, saved Telipogon from Jackson, and even apologizes for kicking Kale’s face at Congo, just because he’s an ex-Soul Reaper?”

‘ _Well, he didn’t say that, but I want Kale and Aizen to have a mutual relationship._ ’ Telipogon reminded of a little lie she added in her report, staring at Osé for his response with a concerned sneer of whatever awful words that could come out of his mouth yet Osé lower his anger to bear a malicious-like grin showing his fanged teeth and cross his arms against his furred body. “Hey, even if he’s one of those assholes, as long as he sticks to his word and doesn’t kill all of us, then he’s alright to me. When we get to France and meet them, I’ll ask him why would Soul Reapers want to kill me.”

A silent sigh of relief escapes from Telipogon’s lips as Kale nods in agreement with the statement to remark as well, unzipping his pants before letting them drop from his legs and sit on the bed, closer to Iblis’s sleeping body under the sheets. “I agree. I understand that his reasons for not wanting to cross us are okay, and I’m curious about Osé’s past. But what’s the harm of asking for their assistance when we get to America…since he has both the girl Omar needs to see and the boy we’re forced to return him to the Martins?”

The sentence brought Tuner and Telipogon to react with anger while Osé grumbled in irritation. “Fucking bitch…”

“Kale…after observing how he almost kill Jackson before the Voracious Darkness did, I’m confident to inform that I sensed Aizen’s immense spiritual energy…is the same as the monstrous power that nearly destroyed the town four days ago.” Telipogon informed with a calm scowl as the three faces the woman of the group when she revealed the incident that happened at Karakura Town right before Iblis’s announcement was filmed live, with Kale blinking his eyes in a mild but genuine surprise at the information while Osé was more than flabbergasted since the organization was informed of such destructive power that nearly eradicated one of the countries used as their base, until everyone turns their attention to Tuner on the bed with a rectangular-shaped screen of light green energy that suddenly appeared before it. “I also managed to collect a few interesting pieces of evidence about that incident …and now, I believe I see a connection in Aizen’s part.”

‘ _Sōsuke Aizen… and how a Japanese town was nearly destroyed by such destructive power…_ ’ Kale pondered on the data two of his demons gathered about both an outsider and how did he manage to destroy a country full of people, both human and non-humans at the time, with his demons noticing the rare expressions of his stoic confusion slowly reduce into surprise, catching their worry for what is their master thinking about involving this outsider.

* * *

“Hey, Nuru? Are you okay to fight now?” Marshal asked the first question of the morning when everyone inside Le Doux Amor is preparing the tablecloths and place the respective cutleries and seasonings on each table with the others’ assistance excluding Aizen, Dij, and Evan, who has yet to walk down from the rooms the others used to sleep after returning from the cemetery and Court of Miracles, while Nuru is currently sitting on one of the chairs with Shetani sitting on her lap as its snake form.

The workers have decided that today is not the day to reopen Le Doux Amor and fortunate that the people from last night are understanding to accept the temporary closure, as thanks for them saving everyone from the demon.

Noticing the others staring at the faded scars now painting her body ever since she almost died, Nuru slightly shields her body and arms away from the others and gives a small pout of anger at Marshal. “Yes, Marshal. I am capable to move and fight. Don’t see me as if I am lame from last night’s fight.”

“But still, seeing you almost died from last night got us worried. We can imagine Marshal crying in his sleep for losing someone special to him, like us.” Tyler exclaimed after placing four ceramic plates on one of the tables with the not surprising revelation of Marshal’s supposed reaction if Nuru has died alarmed the mentioned owner to squeak in embarrassment while Bubbles add her thoughts of the matter with a sad smile, this time Blossom also froze in mortification with both man and woman’s cheeks flushing red. “Yes. One time, Blossom had an accident zat nearly killed her and Marshal spent ze night sleep-crying in her hospital room.”

“So attempted death brings two loving people together in a romantic story like Romeo and Juliet.” Everette commented with a smile and grasping both hands on his chest even as everyone watches Marshal waving his arms up and down and complain his shame while Blossom looks away from her revealed crush with her hands grasping her cheeks in embarrassment. “WAIT! DON’T TELL ZEM ZAT! YOU KNOW HOW EMOTIONAL I AM WHEN ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS TO MY FRIENDS!”

“At least you worry of others, unlike manipulative bastards. Aizen was once like that before his imprisonment, so that’s the good thing that Aizen decided to help us.” Bradley recalled once he sat down and use a clean rag borrowed from Tyler to wipe any dirt off his roller skating blades under his sneakers, with the mention of Aizen’s past alerted Marshal, Nuru, and Shetani while the former’s friends stare at the brunette boy and stopped in surprise for the revelation until the woman responds by snapping her head from Marshal to Bradley and reprimanded the latter, astonishing the boy. “Bradley! You promised us to not speak of Aizen’s incarceration! And your tone implies you are sarcastic about his torment!”

‘ _Shit! I didn’t think of that! And now I talk like my parents!_ ’ Bradley froze in horror of remembering his promise when he first witnesses Aizen’s memories with Khaira and Dij’s powers, his mental voice transition into anger of how he mentioned his sentence like his parents speaking ill of others who are both poor and not ‘worthy’ for their notice. However, the sound of the door’s bells ringing attracted everyone to watch a man and boy walking through the front door alongside three odd creatures that could be demons.

The man is taller and muscular but not as much as Evan, has black hair with brown strands and the long fringes cover his left, red eye, and wears a sleeveless light blue tuxedo with matching pants and black Stiletto boot, while the boy who could be Bradley’s age has his head shielded by the hood of his dark purple jacket, light purple shirt with a familiar, orange mark at the front of his shirt, bandaged hands stained with dried blood, black pants, and shoes, while the demons accompanying them are a large, nine-tailed fox with dark green and yellow fur, and emerald-colored eyes, a busty woman with flower aesthetics, and a half-human, half-leopard blonde-hair tied in a ponytail that is the last to enter due to his giant height.

“Excuse me, sir. But we’re not opening ze bistro until a later time, due to an incident zat happened last night.” Marshal told the man with a concerned frown as the other first look at everyone including his possible son and demons before facing Marshal with his stoic glower unfazed when he spoke to the owner, with Bradley, Nuru with Shetani slithering and climb on her body to rest its head against her shoulder, and Marshal’s friends watch the conversation with a scowl showing their suspicion and concern of their intentions, wondering about the hooded boy’s face. “Sorry. My son and I just got here an hour ago, and we were told about a bistro owned by the ‘saviors of Paris’ from the people who’re still up.”

“But we can leave and go to another one if you like.” The hooded boy assured with a kind tone, surprising everyone including his father when the boy reassured them and slowly proceed to turn towards the door. “I thought of wanting to try any delicious food from overseas like my mother wished if she’s still with us.”

“Oh…” Marshal muttered in surprise shifting in sadness for the exclamation, staring at the man to see his mouth masking his possible grief and faintly turn away to glance at the half-human, half leopard demon beside his left, not seeing everyone behind him waiting patiently and staring at Marshal for his response until he slowly shook his head with a sad smile. “…No, wait. Perhaps we can allow you five to have something, just for today.”

‘ _Please tell me, they’re not playing a sympathy card at Marshal._ ’ Bradley pondered with a glance at Nuru beside him to see her also express suspicion of their presence as everyone present heard Aizen’s voice sighing with little pain and annoyance behind them and sense the last three walking down the stairs and entering the room. “Evan. I appreciate the help of healing my back and the bullet wound on my arm, but did you have to take me to bed AGAIN?”

“Forgive me, but I want to forget being courted by shameless whores. T’was unfortunate that I only washed the blood off your new wounds with my healing water.” Evan chuckled when Marshal’s group turn around for everyone to witness the arrival of Aizen and Evan with Dij being the last to walk in, with the former wearing his black cloak to hide his blood-stained clothes and scarred body underneath.

As soon as the three walked in, they look at the room to see their friends watching their arriving but when they noticed the customers, Marshal, Brad, and Nuru reacted in confusion of Aizen’s eyes blinking in shock and stare at the man in blue while Evan expresses a soft scowl bearing surprise and Dij’s human face scrunch into a sneer when the ex-soldier of Iblis Jinn revealed a name none would have thought of hearing it until now. “…Kale Jinn.”

‘ _Kale Jinn…one of the leaders of the demon experiment!?_ ’ Marshal, Bradley, and Nuru glared at Aizen and Evan with confusion until they stared at the stoic man in horror and quickly back away with Marshal moving his friends back, to their surprise of seeing Marshal’s hands igniting Infernale’s flames while Bradley’s hands glow a bright blue light formed into disc-shaped light, while Kale almost moves his right hand at his pocket and pull out his custom-made gun.

But before a fight could happen inside the bistro, everyone watches the demoness made of flowers walking past the group and towards Aizen with a happy smile, raising her arms and wrap them around Aizen in an embrace, surprising everyone including her masters and Aizen. “Sōsuke Aizen! What a pleasure to see you again, after last night!”

“T-Telipogon!? What are you doing here?” Aizen softly gasped his surprise after feeling the taller woman’s breasts against his right side of his head, not seeing the disbelief flashing on most of the others’ face, and the jealous pout on Everette and the leopard-formed demon’s, as Telipogon gently pull Aizen off her and grab both his marred and unblemished cheeks with her hands, smiling at his astounded expression. “I told Kale what you told me to tell him, as you wish. But since the others were heading to France during the night, I think we should meet you and your friends…especially since you wish to apologize to Kale for kicking him at Congo.”

Unaware to everyone but the two after Telipogon whispered the last part, Aizen blinked his eyes in puzzlement for not remembering anything about apologizing for his stunt last night, but when he noticed Telipogon’s left eye blinking once underneath her mask with that smile, Aizen understood her intention to nod his silent agreement against Telipogon’s gloved hands for the smiling demoness to remove her hands off his cheeks and stepped back to the side as everyone watches Aizen turning his attention from Telipogon to Kale, seeing him looking at him with a soft but still stoic frown…

Until they watch the brunette bending forward and kept his head down before speaking towards Kale, his words not only surprise the latter but also everyone but Telipogon inside Le Doux Amour, with the red-haired woman beaming in her smile. “I’m sorry for kicking you in the face at Congo.”

‘ _Why are YOU apologizing to ze/ the enemy!?_ ’ Marshal, Bradley, and Evan thought the same thing in surprise of seeing the _murderous_ ally of the group apologizing to one of the people responsible for their initial deaths, with Nuru and Marshal’s friends only open their mouths in mixed surprise and Dij glare at Aizen behind his back with a small, emotionless frown until Kale took a step forward and spoke to get Aizen raising his head and slowly lean back to stand, mildly surprised of the smile that just flashed on Kale’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. Telipogon told me last night, so there’s no need for you to apologize again. At least you’re more sincere, unlike Beolagh. As Telipogon said, we’re here to meet and want to talk about you while we eat…right, son?”

Kale turns his head and glances at his son, who he and the other two demons have not said anything, as everyone watches the teenage boy leisurely reach his blood-stained hands and pull his hood off his head before responding with a calm smile and closed eyes, although his face immediately brought the atmosphere to grow heavy when everyone glares at his face with mortification. “…Yes, Mister Kale.”

* * *

“P-Please enjoy.” Tyler offered as calm he could be once he placed three teacups of Earl Grey tea with a saucer under each cup on the table occupied by Aizen, Kale, Iblis Jinn who is currently eating a piece of steak that Bubbles have just cooked earlier, and Dij with the latter and Aizen sitting across Kale and Iblis while the others stood at the tables closer to them, with Marshal’s group, Nuru, Bradley, and Evan expressing mixed reactions that could be suspicion and worry as they would glance at the enemies before Kale’s demons, noticing the leopard-formed demon is staring at Aizen with his yellow eyes bulging wide in anger which alarmed Evan and ready himself to pull out his katana in case the other is planning to attack Aizen any moment.

Excluding the quiet sounds of Iblis chewing his food which pleases the orange-haired boy, the silence immediately broke by Kale starting the conversation after sipping his tea and glance at Aizen and Dij with a soft sneer. “Now then. I want to start by thanking you for saving Telipogon from an unbounded demon last night. We are investigating who and how would he and another that intruded our underground base appeared without having a demonic contract, although we all know the asshole that could do so to kill people without hesitation…But what is important for us to be here, is something that happened on the day the people that survived the demon-bounded experiment escaped from our Japanese branch…and we know that you once destroyed Karakura Town at the same time with your powers. Tuner.”

Aizen’s eyes widened and quietly gasp in horror of the revelation as his group’s shock with Marshal’s friends quietly look at Aizen before Marshal in disbelief of the information before the nine-tailed fox demon, who could be named Tuner from Kale, raise it’s front paw in front of its face for a rectangular-shaped projection screen to materialize on the table and between the four people, with everyone managing to catch glimpses of the visuals to be a cinematic projection…with Aizen, Dij, Kale, and Iblis watching the cinematic showcasing a familiar scene for Aizen to again froze in dread.

‘ _The…finale of my war!?_ ’ Aizen mentally gasped although from looking at two of the three scenes, he noticed what is considered unusual for him to react in shock slowly boiling a tint of anger but he does not want to show it to the others when they also noticed what is he seeing.

“In this one, this is both you as a past and current self, right? And this is the girl that helped the others escape from the experiment…then who the fuck are these guys?” Kale pointed at the projection screen showing the four how Aizen met Khaira, both as his past and present self for Iblis to blink in surprise and keep shifting his attention from the virtual screen before Aizen for everyone to see Iblis’s golden eyes instantly changed color into blue, as Kale’s finger trail from Aizen’s past and current self…

Before the large group of Soul Reapers Aizen recognized as the current 13 Court Guard Squads, both captains and lieutenants although Aizen realized three of the captains are familiar to be Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, and Kensei Muguruma as the _new_ captains representing Aizen, Gin, and Kaname’s former squads, Ichigo Kurosaki, and six unfamiliar male Soul Reapers that Aizen could guess they are his abusers, watching the scene of Aizen’s past self talking with Khaira before leaving her until the scene ends with Aizen’s current self hugging Khaira in tears.

“Yeah, those Soul Reapers nearly beat the shit outta me!” The room shook in bewilderment by the leopard-formed demon yelling in anger and stomping towards their table without knocking the other tables with its body and legs, bringing Aizen to slowly lean towards Dij and let her embrace him in apprehension while Evan almost pulls his katana off its sheath halfway when everyone watches the leopard-demon complaining in anger and point a finger at what Aizen see as Captain Soi-Fon and her lieutenant that Aizen forgot his name from Mūken, Captain Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi, Shuhei Hisagi, and one of Aizen’s possible abusers. “Out of those cunts that keep trying to kill me until now, these people would be the ones that I remembered fighting them once!”

“Oh, yeah. Hey, Aizen. Why would these Soul Reapers want to kill Osé whenever he visits Japan for centuries?” Kale enquired Aizen with a sharp nod at his demon, named Osé, as Aizen stared at the other with puzzlement, as this is the first time he heard that the Soul Reapers tried to kill a demon but after a quick look at the agitated creature from top to bottom, Aizen wasted no time to respond to both Kale and Osé with a calm tone muttered in his uncertain scowl. “U-Um…I believe that the Soul Society assumed Osé is either an unfamiliar Hollow or a foreign creature. Hollows are sort of like demons so that’s what we…the Soul Reapers fight to protect the World of the Living.”

“Wait! Wait! They fought me because they think I’m a fucking Hollow- whatever the hell that is!? They didn’t say shit when they see me!” Osé complained in fury with everyone reacting in horror of his rage although Dij quickly removes her arms and stood off the chair to demand with a calm sneer while slowly increase her demonic spirit energy inside her human body. “So you want to kill Aizen because he’s once part of a community who tried to kill you? Even if he’s in the middle of getting his powers back?”

The question surprised Osé to shudder in trepidation when he first stares at Dij before both Iblis and Aizen to see them staring at him in curiosity for the response, the latter prompt Osé to soften his agitation and respond with a nervous smile. “Hold up, Cannibal. I just said last night that even if he’s the same guy that fought me, good thing for both of us that I don’t remember meeting him…as long as he doesn’t fight us, then I’m good. So, thanks for not killing me and decide to not cross us, mate.”

“…T-Thank you. I’ll keep my word.” Aizen sighed in relief, not hearing the others sighing as well with Iblis smiling a faint smile to finally speak after finishing his food and glance at everyone staring at him in little surprise until Iblis slowly droop his mouth in a curious scowl. “I’m happy that you don’t want to be our enemy, and I understand that you also don’t want to work with us, for what we did to the world…but I’m afraid that I have to ask you and your friends a favor.”

  
“A favor? What kind of favor do you want to put us up with you!?” Bradley demanded in surprise shifting in anger, startling every one of his temper although Aizen and the others slowly understand of his sudden timing to react in anger, with Iblis’s strangely baby blue eyes softly narrowed to almost close as he gently pushes his chair back and walks towards Bradley, ignoring the latter tensed himself to almost summon his powers and everyone slowly back away from the two boys, that possible share the same age by their facial appearances and height, when he slowly pull something out of the pocket of his jacket to be a pink-colored flip phone on his hand, switching on with a few clicks of buttons until he pressed play on a voice message. “… _Kale. This is Marie Jackson…_ ”

‘ _Mom!?_ ’ Bradley recognized that voice in horror with all but Bradley and Iblis noticed Kale blinking his eyes in surprise and anger after standing off his seat while everyone silently listens to this woman’s voice speaking in Iblis’s phone with a displeased tone.

“ _I know that you don’t want anything to do with us, ever since we were forcefully exiled from the Jinn family, fifteen years ago. But I want you and Beolagh to search for my son Bradley Martin, who ran away from the house before you started the foolish demon experiment. He’s the same age as your spawn, with my husband’s appearance and both our intelligence, but he doesn’t know that he’s related to the Jinn family. We’ll pay you handsomely for his return…._ ” 

Iblis snaps his hand and shut both his phone and voice message up to glare at Bradley’s petrified face while everyone stares at the two boys with shock and a few bear anger for hearing this Marie Jackson demanding Kale to return Bradley unlike a mother would ask to find a missing child.

“I’m sorry, Mister Kale. I stole your phone an hour before you woke up, because I was searching for information about the Jinns’ connection with the Martin family…only to know a few things about you, Mother, and now the Martin heir.” Iblis apologized with sorrow hissing with a tint of anger as everyone stares at the orange-haired boy with mixed surprise for the revelation with the boy slowly turning around and stare at Kale, showing him, Osé, Aizen, and Dij that his eyes are flashing blue and red multiple times with tears flowing out of his eyes and down his cheeks, surprising Aizen and Kale that the boy who started the demonic experiment is crying over a family connection yet the former glance at the latter gritting his teeth in fury and clench his hands on the table. “Goddammit.”

“W…wait, so h-he and I…” Bradley tried to find words to ask but he is visibly shaken to do so, although Kale immediately raises a hand in front of his face and stopped him from continuing, the host of three demons face Bradley with a furious glower that scared even Osé to embrace his arms around Aizen in fear, not seeing him turning blue from the strong grip slowly taking his oxygen while Dij kept trying to pull him off the giant demon’s embrace.

“Before I make up my mind about returning you to your parents, I want to know what the fuck they did for you to run away.” Kale demanded Bradley with irritation when Marshal, Nuru, and Evan stare at Kale before Bradley, seeing him first react in horror of the question yet he slowly reaches his right hand to grasp on his left forearm and scowl in anger and pain, choking his tears that just escaped from his eyes. “I ran away because they wanted me to do something I don’t want to do, and I couldn’t hold my patience any longer… until you people found me. But if not for you guys, I wouldn’t have Tank as my demon, have the first friends I had, and know that I do act like a Jinn.”

“Bradley…” Nuru and Marshal muttered in disbelief for Bradley’s truth, considered the first time they have seen Bradley breaking down in tears other than his occasional temper tantrums, while Iblis also stared at his revealed relative in surprise and tears as well for the orange-haired boy to grimace in grief and instantly grab Bradley in a hug, again surprising the room of the bold move even Osé after he removes his arms off Aizen to let him breathe and gasp for air until Iblis again wasted no time to turn his head over his shoulder and glare at Kale with an angry sneer and his eyes’ color stopped to be glowing red with rage.

“….Father. I want Bradley and his friends on the ship. I’ll have the men make the preparations to go to America…and would like you to do what I heard you told Osé, Telipogon, and Tuner this morning before we left the boat.”

* * *

The growling noise that escaped not from his stomach but rather his giant demon resting beside the bed snapped Omar from his depression when he first looks at his side and sees Kilat Ribut staring at him with worry, ever since Omar was not only informed he accidentally killed almost every Malaysian that was forced to be taken into the demon experiment right after he initially died and summoned Kilat, but also the revelation of the other survivor from Malaysia that was fortunately escaped with the others as well as her death from Beolagh Jinn.

If she is who she is that he thought, then that is all Omar needs to keep going and live than slowly kill himself with time and his negativity growing.

‘ _Saya harap sesiapa yang membantu dia, bukan seperti orang lain di kapal ini (I hope that whoever helped her, is not like anyone in this ship)_.” Omar pondered with sadness as he slowly raises and sit on his bed and sluggishly reach his arm towards Kilat Ribut’s head and stroke its forehead to listen to its purring vibrating his ears and arm, closing its eyes with appreciation when Omar enquired the saber tooth cat-demon. “Kilat, bolehkah anda membantu saya mengawal kuasa kita? Saya merasakan ia semakin besar di dalam diri saya kecuali saya akan mengawalnya (Kilat, can you help me control our powers? I feel it growing bigger inside me unless I can control it).”

A soft, deep growl answered the man’s question with Omar slowly smiled back in sadness, understanding his demon that its response means yes, just as the two notice a sudden flash of green light in a form of a virtual screen in front of Omar, surprising Kilat to step back and stood in a defensive pose with a growl of anger until its host quickly assure it with a wave of a hand when a familiar voice spoke from the screen.

“Omar. We have the group alongside the demon bound to who you want to see. Meet us at the deck.”

Omar blinked his eyes in surprise, completely ‘awake’ from his sorrow, as he and Kilat ignore the projection screen disappear in a blink of an eye for the demon to watch its host quickly stumble to stand and run out of the other side of the bed, about to run out of the door and through the hallway leading to the middle deck although he stopped mid-way when he looked down at his clothes, a long-sleeved black sweater-like shirt with the word Chrome written in white at his left breast, a pair of yellow or beige pants with no shoes, and his hair is messy from sulking during his sleep.

Glancing at Kilat with an anxious scowl to see it staring back and tilt its head to the side to cock an eyebrow in confusion, Omar slowly looks back at his clothes before it faintly cheers himself up. “Takpe, Kilat. Saya pasti adik saya akan mengenali.”

* * *

“Ah, Kale! I see you manage to apprehend the abominations and the disgusting outsider. Are you prepared to kill them for our satisfaction, before sending the brat back to Hecate?” Beolagh enquired after noticing the arrival of his brother, his demons, his damned son, and a few of the familiar faces HE was supposed to sell them to his followers, recognizing the fatally wounded murderer who was supposed to die underwater yesterday, even with the black cloak hiding his blood-stained clothes and scars and accompanied by a young woman resembling the girl with a diamond eye but has both eyes and wears a black dress, the boy they are tasked to return in America, and his former soldier Evan Kemp, with the other soldiers working for the Jinn family present with some of them holding their guns while the others are making preparations on the boat.

Seeing his former servant following three of his _allies_ as they are arrested by Kale’s group as well as the agitated reactions from his sentence yet none made a move to attack them, nothing will satisfy Beolagh by watching Kemp, the murderer, and anyone that dared infuriate him dies by Kale’s hands just as it always been.

If only Kale could listen to him and another to kill the shame of the family fifteen years ago.

“Yes to both sending Hecate’s son back, and to kill. Both the bitch’s kid and Iblis just realized about their connections, so there’s nothing for us to hide our secrets.” Kale answered with a bored sneer and stood in front of the automatic doors alongside Iblis and his demons, after a quick push of a hand at the murderer’s back to make him, and Hecate’s son stumbling forward while the boy hastily turns around and glare at Kale with an angry sneer showing his confusion of the name, alerting the leader to reveal with a disdained sneer directing at Beolagh and leisurely raise the same hand. “…Your mother’s real name is Hecate, but changed her name after the three of us were exiled from the Jinn family fifteen years ago, because she and Beolagh did something stupid…”

With a snap of his fingers, Aizen’s group excluding Marshal and Nuru by Kale’s demand to not have them accompanying them to America, and Beolagh were late to react of the other gunmen in the deck swiftly raise their guns with their hands and aim their weapons at Beolagh at the center of the deck, releasing a cocking noise as a warning for Beolagh to glare at Kale with shock and anger when the latter walk past the others alongside Iblis and Evan, not seeing the disbelief flashing on the group’s faces of what is happening until Kale started explaining with Iblis sneering at his uncle with both anger and sorrow for his eyes to flash red and blue like before.

“…What I meant by kill, I mean by killing you as execution for the crimes you and Hecate committed that I shall reveal to everyone including Iblis and our former enemies; attempted drowning on someone powerful than a Jinn but desire redemption, attempted embezzlement and torture to demon-bounded hosts for money, including our nephew, Omar and his sister, order two masterless demons to almost kill both my demon and the people hidden in the Court of Miracles last night, and lastly which is important for me…the murder of Celeste Ariti-Jinn fifteen years ago, not only exiling you and Hecate from the Jinn family, but forcing me to abandon Iblis as a baby.”

‘ _Huh? So all Kale wanted was a family, that’s why would he act like that. In that case, he and Iblis remind me of Captain Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki._ ’ Aizen remarked with a faint scowl of sadness when he stares at the back of Kale and Iblis’s heads, now thinking of the similarity between the captain of Squad 6 and his sister, before he turns his attention towards Dij standing beside his left and watching Beolagh looking around the sight of his doom with a bored sneer while crossing her arms against each other.

‘ _Knowing from our conversations from both as a demon since Khaira’s birthday, and last night’s as a human, Dij wants nothing more but to see arrogant or heartless victims suffer just to see their fear for her amusement._ ’ Aizen softly bites his bottom lip in grief. ‘ _I wonder…when will Khaira comes back?_ ’

“B-But, Kale! Why do you care for that whore?! She’s a low-born scullery maid, not someone a Jinn should have as a wife! How could she please you, that your siblings couldn’t!? And you weren’t punished to be exiled, so you abandoned your brat!” Beolagh yelled his defense in anger for the revelation while shifting his attention from Kale to Iblis, his anger continues boils even from the whispers he can hear from the other soldiers now surprised of the truth, as not only the sight of the bastard nephew but the thought of him and his mother, knowing full well that those two are still in Kale’s mind even after her death.

“All you and Hecate ever did was pissing me off since we were kids, always talkin’ shit that you both can have whatever you want just because of our family’s accomplishments, including mine, and never bothered to reveal your powers. Father introduced me to Celeste because he knows that I wanted freedom as a human. Unlike you two, she gave me everything from love to our kid….until you cunts killed her before I stopped you from killing Iblis…” Kale reprimanded with his sneer not fazing and a faint swing of his arm to show Iblis, not seeing his son facing the other with astonishment for his eyes to stop flashing and remain blue even when Kale continues to berate his brother before starting his execution. “…And yeah, I was never punished nor I wasn’t given an option to be exiled….I exiled myself because I don’t want him to know of the father who couldn’t protect his mother and not being a good father I wanted and what Iblis needed.”

“…Pah! What do YOU care about being a father!?” Beolagh insulted in wrath as he instantly runs past both Kale and Iblis, surprising them for assuming he was going to attack one of them for his fury, and dash towards Aizen, Bradley, Dij, Telipogon, Osé, and Tuner to catch their shock even when Beolagh nearly reaches his arms towards Aizen and about to strangle him like the one who marked him with those disgusting wounds, seeing the startled man grabbing the hilt of his blade while his partner almost reaches her arms with her hands glowing red with mists of smoke like the same demon made of red smokes who almost killed him that day…

A giant hand forcefully grabbed Beolagh by the throat to make him choke and easily lift him off his feet before the person strangling him proceed to walk him back to the center of the boat and ignore the surprised audience watching him.

“K-KEMP!” Beolagh choked in shock at seeing such fury on his former servant’s face.

“For trying to drown Aizen, and dared kill the people and him again last night…you deserve to die.” Evan hissed as the entire boat suddenly shook and nearly sent the people falling on the deck or over the boat with Aizen remove his hand off his Zanpakutō and grab Dij while Kale embraced Iblis when he almost falls, surprising everyone just as two pillars of water from the sea instantly eject beside both sides of the boat and immediately swarm towards Beolagh before enveloping him in a cocoon of water from his feet to his head in seconds, with Evan’s arm holding him also filled with his or Delmar’s water tomb, for all to see Beolagh’s face turning blue with fear.

“Yeah, Kemp! Drown that motherfucker! Make him dead with seawater scum!” Osé cheered in sadistic glee as everyone beside him, Kale, and Iblis first stare at the leopard with mixed reactions showing their disapproval or surprise of his comment but none made a move to stop Evan from slowly drowning his former boss, with Aizen’s mind remembering how he nearly died from drowning and saved by Evan and Delmar.

However, his ears caught the sound of automatic doors opening and closing above everyone’s heads with the strange sounds of a feline growling and purring from the top deck…

**ZAP!**

Just as everyone witnesses a large glow of blue light crackling with lightning bolts flying towards the water cocoon from above the top deck and instantly transformed into a massive pillar of light blue thunder that quickly shrouded both Evan and Beolagh, alarming Kale to leap away from the giant pillar-formed thunderbolt with his horrified son in his arms while Aizen and Bradley were forced to watch in petrifying horror of Evan receiving that thunderbolt, knowing that thunder will electrocute anything in water and Evan is water-elemental.

After a minute of watching the pillar of thunder flashing at the center of the boat’s lower deck, the people witness the thunderbolt quickly disappear and reveal to the entire crew what happened to Evan and Beolagh…

A ghastly sight of both victims burnt black with their eyes bulging white in lifeless pain and the water cocoon Beolagh was trapped have disintegrated to show Evan’s hand gripping his throat before they fall backward, with the former removing his hand off the latter’s throat and slam their bodies on the deck, with the hairband tying his hair already destroyed for his hair to be loose from its ponytail, terrifying both Aizen and Bradley for the three including Dij to run and skate after Evan when Iblis’s revealed cousin shouted the ill-fated man’s name after Aizen kneel closer to Evan’s side and raise his head with his hands under his hair, checking if Evan barely show signs of surviving from that thunderbolt-pillar. “EVAN!”

Unfortunately, Aizen checked his pulse from his throat, the blurred dull blue color in his eyes, and his rigid body to reveal that he is indeed dead. ‘ _No…it’s like what I did to the Soul Society…_ ’ Aizen recalled in dismay.

“What just happened?” Iblis asked Kale in horror after the latter gently place the former on his feet and closer to his demons, with his father quickly whirl around and look around for who he knows that could cause that gigantic thunderbolt that fortunately killed Beolagh, but also accidentally kill his ex-soldier, with a quick raise of his head to see the demon host of lightning sitting on his demon and closer to the railing of the top deck, staring at what he accidentally caused in horror with his hands slightly lifted with a few wisps of his lightning crackling on his hands.

‘ _Oh, shit…’_ Kale gritted his teeth in concern when he called out his name for all but Aizen to turn around and glare at both Kale and the other demon host. “Omar!”

“…You…You killed Evan! How could you!?” Bradley’s horror of Evan’s death transitioned into anger directed towards his killer that Kale called him Omar, spinning around from Aizen and Dij to completely face the man riding on a blue saber tooth even as the creature swiftly hurdle over the railing and fall before landing its feet between Telipogon, Osé, and Tuner, and Kale and Iblis, startling the former three as Omar quickly slide off his demon and stood in front of Kale.

“T-Tak, Kale! Saya tak sangka berbuat tu! (N-No, Kale! I didn’t expect to do that!)” Omar pleaded his innocence with sincere grief, speaking in an unfamiliar language, and grasp his hands together to hide the little zaps of lightning that still lingers his skin, but not hurting him, with Dij turning her attention from Aizen slowly shaking Evan to wake up, even though she sensed that Evan’s soul has extinguished to wonder of Delmar’s reaction, to Omar being comforted by Kale grasping his shoulders. ‘ _Oh, no…I hope Ira couldn’t see this!_ ’

“Evan…Evan! Evan, wake up!” As he was trying to focus on reviving Evan than venting the anger of the former’s death at his murderer, although he saw a glimpse of his face and know his name as well as it was an accident, Aizen kept shaking Evan’s burnt body by the shoulders and staring at his lifeless eyes, hopefully, this is not one of his jokes of wanting to kill himself, with the addition of reminding the brunette of something he did during his treason with the Soul Society.

Suddenly, after he stopped shaking the other, Aizen witness Evan slowly changed color from black soot into blue while his skin immediately turns into water for the startled brunette to slowly back away and watch the water that flooded the deck from Evan’s trap flowing and hover off the deck, growing and taking shape in a familiar form of Delmar replacing Evan when he no longer exists, leaving his sheathed katana in his place, alerting everyone after one soldier shouted their attention to make then stare at Delmar’s appearance, in disbelief. “Sir! Kemp’s demon just appeared and Kemp has disappeared!”

Right after the soldier called out everyone to stare at both Aizen and now Delmar seemingly staring at the former, the water demon instantly soars towards Aizen and circle around the brunette while changing its form into a large sphere of water trapping him for Aizen to react in horror and grasp his throat with his hands from feeling not only the familiar sensation of water slowly suffocating but with an additional strange feeling unlike the first time, like a different form of energy is inserting in his system, but his legs are flailing on ‘air’ than standing on the deck for the flabbergasted audience to watch Aizen trying to hold his air inside Delmar’s water sphere.

“Aizen!” Bradley shouted his dread as he heard Kale call out what everyone heard as ‘Men, get that man outta that demon’s trap!’ with everyone watching the other gunners hastily raise their guns and aim at both Delmar and Aizen but before they could pull the triggers and ready to shoot at Delmar, assuming that hurting it will release Aizen when seeing he has lost his conscious to slowly stop struggling while the water faintly glows a bright white light inside the sphere…

“DON’T YOU DARE!” The sudden chorus of Osé, Telipogon, Tuner, and Dij shouting in anger startled the men to shudder in disbelief when the aforementioned demons speedily move to stand in front of Delmar and Aizen and block anyone from trying to hurt the water demon drowning the ex-Soul Reaper with Telipogon summoning her weapon with a flick of her wrists while Tuner stood in a defensive pose and Dij’s arms changed color into crimson red while her back unleashed a familiar pair of monstrous, lower arms and her eyes changed into her demonic, gouged-like eyes from her demon form.

At the same time Bradley watch a large burst of blue light exploded in front of him and faded to reveal Tank standing in front of him and glared at his dismayed host with a frown when he revealed the reason of stopping them from attacking. “Stop right there, sweetheart. The sea slug’s helpin both its late host and his mate.”

It was when Tank finished speaking as when everyone managed to watch the water sphere dimming the light to fade, showing Aizen’s possibly lifeless body floating in the water for Bradley, Iblis, and Omar to increase their worry if Aizen is dead after Evan, before the water then disperses and transformed into Delmar again, this time it coiled around for Aizen’s unconscious body to lie on top of Delmar’s coils with its head gently lower and stroke what it could be its nuzzle against Aizen’s right cheek and black eye.

Seeing a water demon comforting Sōsuke Aizen after the death of its former host and trying to drown him, Iblis hoped that he is not the only one to know that this could mean one thing… Not only Evan Kemp died twice, but Sōsuke Aizen _died_ _once_ for the former’s demon to choose him as its new host. 


	19. Party Like Hell Tonight!

‘ _Uhh….w-where … am …I…?_ ’ Aizen’s mind wearily slurred as what he could remember after finding himself drained and feel his body enveloped with the warm water from top to bottom, as if he is sleeping while breathing under the soothing sea, was Evan electrocuted to death alongside his former boss and transformed into Delmar before it attempted to drown him.

But the inaudible noises ringing in his ears from out of nowhere, recognize hearing them from Delmar whenever Evan summoned it before his death, warned Aizen to softly open his eyes and see what did Delmar bring him in for which is hopefully NOT the sea, despite feeling like he is in one….

Instead, he finds himself in pitch-black darkness. Looking around in confusion, Aizen’s ears continuously listen to Delmar speaking in either purring or whimpering-like noises although the second the noises keep growing louder, Aizen’s ears then caught an unfamiliar voice and slowly increase the volume to speak with pauses until the voice replace Delmar’s noises and allow Aizen to hear it. “… **n …. an…. Evan…. Evan… gone…** ”

As he heard the voice slowly becomes clear and speak in sorrow, sounds either a male or female’s voice, Aizen shivered in disbelief of something tingling in his body and underneath his clothes when he releases startled gasps from the slimy sensation slithering around his top half from his torso towards his neck until a flash of blue, black and white popped itself up from the gap of his shirt, surprising Aizen of witnessing what was against his body from his shirt appearing oddly, like something from a horror movie, until he recognizes the wiggling form in front of him and still coiling around his body underneath his shirt with a puzzled reaction. “D-Delmar!?”

“ **PRRRT! PRRRRTTTTT!** ” Delmar chirped alongside the voice from earlier speaking its sadness in Aizen’s mind and slowly in normal speed, astonishing him of hearing Delmar’s real voice, as well as hearing a demon’s in general excepting Dij and Tank, for the first time. “ **Evan’s…gone...We want you…to be…my new host…his final wish**.”

‘ _Evan…wanted to give me Delmar?_ ’ Aizen thought with surprise which seem to be heard from Delmar when it immediately nods in agreement and propose to the brunette “ **Aizen…I want you…to give me a new name. I have split myself in half for the other to roam free in every part of the world’s water for a new host, but I want to honor Evan’s life inside me by asking you for a new name to form our new bond as demon and host, and offer you my water element, even in your afterlife you desire.** ”

Initially surprised by the offer as well as the revelation that Delmar’s attempt to drown him was authentic to become his new demon, meaning that he _died_ for an ex-Soul Reaper and hopefully his immortality is depleted, Aizen first looks around the dark realm before his new demon to think of a name fitting for it until he got the gist for Aizen to respond with a hesitating smile. “Alright. I hope you don’t mind to be my demon…Tsunami.”

Once given a name, Aizen watched Delmar, now Tsunami’s, reaction to its new name since it has no face but for some reason, Aizen can now sense Tsunami’s emotions for it to feel joy and quickly reach it’s head towards Aizen’s bruised cheek and happily stroke itself against it like a cat showing affection to its owner.

The ticklish sensation from his new demon’s affection prompt Aizen to giggle in happiness and close his eyes with a smile while both Aizen and Tsunami hear Kyōka Suigetsu’s voice chuckling in their minds with amusement and remind her master that he still has his Zanpakutō when Tsunami suffocated him in its trap. “ _Well, now. It seems I have a new companion, thanks to you, Sōsuke._ ”

“Prrrrrr. / **_Oh, Aizen!_** ” Tsunami stopped celebrating its acceptance of being Aizen’s new demon and spotted something in front of them to attract Aizen and both of them watch the darkness surround them beginning to glow with soft colors slowly grow brighter but not blinding him with Tsunami moving around Aizen’s body to rest its chin on Aizen’s right shoulder when they watch the colors beginning to flash brighter and stops to show the two that the dark realm they appear has transformed into a room familiar to be a modern office room with light green walls with darker green designs, a large, brown, desk with a black leather chair for only one person, and three black leather couches circling a glass table.

However, Aizen and Tsunami recognize the two people present in this vision with the former reacting in shock of seeing the familiar man sitting on his chair, bringing Tsunami to growl it’s anger inaudibly, and the child sitting on one of the couches while reading a book laid in front of her. “Khaira/ **Evan’s murderer**!”

“Ya, saya janji I will take care of Khaira. Dia tak cakap pun, tapi dia minta saya to bring her in office. She’s fine, tengah baca buku (Yes, I promised I will take care of Khaira. She didn’t even say anything, but she insisted me bring her to the office. She’s fine, just reading a book).” Evan’s murderer Omar, dressed in a black business suit with a white buttoned shirt, grey vest and black tie underneath, matching black pants and dress shoes, assured with a calm smile while talking through his handphone and watching Khaira reading, who has black hair and both eyes for Aizen to realize not only the two people in the vision cannot see them, but both the connection between them and the event taking place before the experiment. “Okay, nanti saya akan habis kerja saya sebelum kita balik rumah (Okay, then I will finish my work before we’ll go back home).”

“Is Omar…Khaira’s father? No. He looks young to be a father, and Khaira mentioned she has an older brother and sister…so he could be Khaira’s older brother.” Aizen pondered quietly for the connection with Tsunami continuing to growl its anger for Omar killing Evan when Aizen seemingly ignore his new demon’s body vibrating underneath his shirt and tickling his scarred torso. “ **Even if he’s Khaira Zearane’s family, I’m angry that he killed Evan!** ”

“Khaira. What are you reading?” Omar climbed off his chair and leisurely walk towards the couch Khaira is sitting on when she looked up from the book to her possible older brother when he sat behind her, quietly closing the book off her lap and hold it in front of him with a blank scowl as the three including Aizen and Tsunami see the cover of the book showing a man seductively embracing a woman wearing nothing but a white sheet, shocking both Aizen and Omar for the latter to hastily grab the book off Khaira’s hands and quickly yet gently place it on the table, looking back at Khaira to see her staring back at him with the same, expressionless frown she shows during her and Aizen’s journey after this scene.

“U-Uh….please don’t read this, Khaira…” Omar asked as he looked back at his sister to see her responding with her head cocking to the side in perhaps confusion.

“ **Aizen. I just realized Khaira Zearane has not said a word…** ” Tsunami pointed out what Aizen also noticed when the two continue to watch Omar quietly pat his hand on Khaira’s head with one hand and a warm smile while his other hand pulls out a water bottle for toddlers filled with chocolate milk, catching Khaira’s happiness to smile and reach her hands towards the bottle until Omar kindly give it to her and watch her drink.

The demon’s notice was responded by Kyōka Suigetsu wondering with a calm tone and a soft frown in Aizen’s mind. “ _Perhaps that since the experiment took place a day before Khaira’s birthday, therefore she was a year old, the child hadn’t learned how to speak._ ”

“Yes, that’s true. / **Oh.** ” Both Aizen and Tsunami agreed with the latter expressing surprise just as the two heard the glass door behind them opening for the four including Omar and Khaira to watch a man with fair skin, brown hair with short, facial hair and dressed in a blue buttoned shirt with black suspenders from his pants, and dress shoes walking in and looking around the office before noticing the siblings watching him arriving, smiling at Omar although the other is scowling at him with displeasure, Aizen noticed.

“Ah, Z. Sorry to bother you, just looking for my book that I left it here.” The newcomer apologized with hesitance with Omar narrowing his eyes in disappointment of the reason for everyone to watch the young businessman standing up with his hand grabbing the book off the table before handing it over to the man, who is strangely pleased when he received his book back before Omar walk back to his desk and the man nearly walks towards the door to notice Khaira staring at him while drinking her chocolate milk, surprising the man who greeted Khaira with a smile and stood in front of her with his hands resting on his knees with a hunch, with Aizen and Omar watching with a suspicious glower for his behavior. “Oh, hello! You have a daughter, Z? I thought you just turn twenty years old last week?”

“…Khaira’s my sister, and I don’t want her reading your book. I still need to see you.” Omar informed with a scowl once he sat on his desk with the man first glance back at Khaira silently staring at him after finishing her chocolate milk before he walks closer to Omar’s desk with a carefree frown, giving Aizen a bad feeling about this man that Omar seems to be upset when he explained. “I heard from the others that you’ve been playing with the women in working hours, and I overheard one talking about your actions when I brought my sister in my office earlier.”

The man’s expression dimmed in annoyance of the reason and not seeing Khaira and Aizen staring at the back of his head with suspicion as the unnamed man raise his hands with his book and reasoned with Omar, seeing him cross his arms and sneering back at him. “Z. I can explain that apa yang wanita cakap pasal saya, but is it wrong to get along with them? Also, they won’t mind, so what’s the harm of being friendly with them?”

‘ _They would mind, and that’s not how to be friendly!_ ’ Aizen and Tsunami heard Kyōka Suigetsu respond to his excuse with an agitated tone, alerting her owner and new friend of how furious she would be whenever a male would talk ill of a female, for both brunette and demon to glance at each other, maybe, with a hesitant glower of concern until Tsunami looks over at the opened door for Aizen turn around and see the arrival of a beautiful woman with tanned-like skin, wavy, black hair, wearing a pinkish-red lipstick, a long-sleeved shirt made of leather-like material, a long skirt, pair of high-heels, and holds a black handbag or purse.

When everyone witnesses the woman slowly walking into the office, they see her first look at everyone excluding Aizen and Tsunami with shock as Omar stare at the woman looking at both him and the unnamed worker with puzzlement while no one noticed Khaira pulled out something from the couch to be a small picture when he asked the woman with a nod to the other. “Balqis? Is something wrong?”

But this Balqis did not get a chance to respond when everyone watches the man brushing off earlier with a carefree smile and slowly walk away to the door and the woman, who nervously look away from him and Omar as the latter noticed his sister staring at the picture before looking back at him and reach out her arm and picture to him. “Don’t worry, Z. I promise I’ll control myself during working hours, so saya pergi dulu (I’ll leave first)…”

“Tunggu (Wait).” Omar stopped the man from leaving after walking towards Khaira and grabbed the picture off her hand with Aizen realizing both the man and Balqis reacting in shock of Omar staring at the picture with his conceited anger slowly dim and replaced with horror and disgust before he turns his attention at both of them, most notably Balqis who is shown to be regret until Omar lower his arm holding the picture and demand either the two of them in anger hissing in his voice. “Balqis….Why are you two in this picture Khaira found from his book?”

‘ _Oooh/ **Oooh** …_’ Aizen, Kyōka Suigetsu, and Tsunami muttered in disbelief of a new secret revealed to the worst as everyone watch the man slowly calm down to express a dissatisfied scowl before Omar, Khaira, and Aizen watch him boldly reach his free arm towards Balqis and pull her closer for her to glare at his face before looking away with sorrow. “Z, I’m sorry to tell you this…but I love your girlfriend. We’ve been together for weeks since you’ve been away from overseas.”

‘ _You motherfucker._ ’ Aizen sneered in anger at the man carelessly reveal after seeing Khaira’s brother reacting with horror and anger for the secret while the other’s girlfriend found her voice to sob for her mistake, “Z…”

“YOU SHUT UP!” Omar silenced her by pointing a finger at both Balqis and the man who does not show any remorse for what he did, with Khaira watching with fear of her brother’s anger. “How could you do this to me? How could you!? And you…I don’t want to see both of you ever again.”

Aizen watches Omar turning towards Khaira and gently lift her off the couch to hold her in his arms before walking past the two, ignoring Balqis trying to grab him and storm out of his office just as Aizen and Tsunami watch the entire scene blurred in distorted colors and shifting into brighter colors, transitioning into a new scene.

‘ _Well, that was anticlimactic…._ ’ Kyōka Suigetsu scoffed in anger as Aizen and Tsunami watch the colors stopped blurring the area to find themselves not in an office but outside a large building with a massive parking spot where Omar walked out from the door and down the steps before he stops closer to Aizen’s position with his face trying not to show grief for earlier, not seeing Khaira sadly staring at her brother’s face from his right side until he look back at her for the child to quickly raise her hands and shield her eyes from Omar.

First startled in confusion of his sister, Omar slowly understood her silent reason to exhale a sad sigh before he gently holds Khaira in front of him, attracting her to slowly lower her hands off her face.

“Khaira. I’m not angry with you…tapi I’m glad you found that picture. Then I wouldn’t know my girlfriend betrayed me.” Omar assured with a sad smile and gentle stroke Khaira’s head with his hand as she first stares at her palms before back to Omar, obliviously stamping her hands on his face to receive a chuckle from her brother before he pulls her closer for another hug, bringing Aizen to smile at the tender relationship between siblings. “Okay…apa kata, masa balik (What do we say, when we go home)… I’ll order McDonald's for the family?”

“Young man.” A male voice called out for Omar, Khaira, Aizen, and Tsunami to turn their heads at the source to be an older but tall and lanky man with short, white hair in a similar style as Aizen’s before his defection, wears white trimmed glasses for his red eyes, and wears clothes similar to Beolagh’s with matching colors walking towards Omar and Khaira before he stopped to enquire with a stern sneer. “I want to speak to you.”

Omar first looks at the old man with a curious scowl before Khaira to see her turning around and squish against him with the noticeable sign of fear on her face, but believing that Khaira is shy to strangers as always, Omar stroke her back as a sign of assurance before he followed the old man to a black, moving truck with matching cargo at the back with a familiar orange symbol at both sides of the truck, with Aizen watching the scene before him begin to zoom and making him seem like he is following them without walking.

“Nak apa, tanya saya (What is it, you want to speak to me)?” Omar kindly asked once he stopped walking and stood in front of the old man and the van, with the latter turning around and glare at Omar and Khaira with the sneer gluing on his face, slowly alarming Aizen with suspicion as he knows that the old man has relations with the Jinn organization…

Until the old man swiftly pull his hand out of the pocket of his coat and aim a revolver gun at Omar, shocking him to take a step back and accidentally land on the ground with his butt, forcing Khaira to drop her water bottle on the ground and shocked both Aizen and Khaira with Tsunami and Kyōka Suigetsu gasping in surprise of seeing an old man nearly shoot either Omar and Khaira when the former asked him in dismay. “Apa ni (What is this)!?”

“Men. Get them.” The old man ordered as Aizen and Omar watch the back of the truck open for two men dressed as Jinn soldiers to run out and towards Omar and Khaira, their gloved hands quickly grab the man’s forearms before dragging the struggling man towards the back of the truck with the old man walking towards the front.

Then, Aizen and Tsunami watch the scene again change into blurs of colors, this time growing darker with little light until it stops to be _standing_ inside a spacious room with only a small yellow light above a large wooden table, multiple steel cages placed against the walls, and another familiar man staring at the table with disdain with Aizen again hearing Tsunami growling its fury for what this man did to Evan as well as the others.

“Beolagh.” Aizen sneered in fury for the other man yet he and Tsunami witness Beolagh’s body beginning to slowly shrink while softly glowing a bright white light from head to toe, misshaping the man once the light immediately dimmed to fade from his body and show Aizen that instead of the old man that Evan used to work for…has transformed into a perfect replication of his nephew that he despises.

‘ _Iblis? Wait…Kale said Beolagh never use his powers…_ ’ Aizen wondered in surprise and confusion of seeing Beolagh taken form as Iblis and looking at his hands with a disgusted sneer just as the noises of doors opening warned _Iblis_ to look at the source when everyone witness more of Jinn soldiers dragging Omar with his arms still holding Khaira while continue to squirm to escape from their hands roughly grabbing him.

“Boss!?” One of the soldiers noticed _Iblis_ in the room in disbelief for the other soldiers and Omar to stop walking. “W-What are you doing here? Where’s Master Beolagh? He said he’ll be here…”

“Master Beolagh had something else important. I shall assist in this important matter…place the girl here.” _Iblis_ informed with both his voice matching the actual boy’s voice and his disgust scrunching at both Omar and Khaira, seeing the latter staring at him with fear, for the _leader_ to nod his men at the girl for one of them to quickly grab her off Omar’s arms while the soldier behind the horrified then-demon host roughly restrain him for the third and final soldier to follow his ally by restraining Khaira on the table as she gasps and whines her fear while glaring at both _Iblis_ standing beside her left with his hand holding a dagger and slowly raise his arm and sword/

“Jangan sentuh adik saya! Lepaskan kita! Khaira! (Don’t you dare touch my sister! Let go of us! Khaira!)” Omar shouted his dread and anger at the men forcefully holding his sister as she shakes on the table.

Unfortunately to both Omar and Aizen… _Iblis_ speedily swing his arm down and jab the entire blade through Khaira’s heart, ejecting a fountain of her blood from her wound to spill on her body and the table underneath her and forcing Khaira to puke more of her blood out of her mouth, with the two soldiers removing their hands off the girl for their boss to further stab Khaira with his blade.

“NOOOOOOOO!/ **NOOOOOOOO!** ” Aizen, Omar, and Tsunami screamed in horror of being _forced_ to watch Beolagh as Iblis continuously impale his dagger at Khaira’s heart multiple times and painting her with red as her blood, the life in her eyes have extinguished. Suddenly, while aware his eyes became watery from releasing tears by watching Khaira’s initial death, Aizen’s mind immediately flashed for him to _see_ HIMSELF wearing his Mūken uniform and being planted on the tile ground by an unfamiliar, muscled Soul Reaper with dirty blonde hair and a manic smirk as he stamped an object on his back while Aizen screamed in pain…the mark on his back to seal his powers off before his incarceration.

‘ _No…_ ’ Aizen mentally gasped as each second he sees Khaira savagely impaled from the heart, his mind flicked and forced him to witness every torment he endured and did not manage to see his abusers’ faces until now, increasing Aizen’s pain in his body and heart and feel as if he is again trapped in Mūken….

….Until Aizen managed to watch _Iblis_ raising his blood-covered blade from Khaira’s heart and move his hand above her face before he again swings his arm down and resumes impaling her by her left eye for the entire eyeball and skin around her now-gouged eye to popped out, the blood immediately stains her face and spill down towards her hair and dripped on the floor behind the table, explaining how did Khaira’s hair change color from black to red…

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Aizen again screamed his distress and tears after witnessing both his and Khaira’s tortures, not hearing Kyōka Suigetsu gasping his name in fright while Tsunami quickly stares at its host in what Aizen could see in worry.

Yet the three notice right after Aizen broke down from his trauma, the entire scene immediately crack and shatter in bright white light, like glass, before the dark colors of the vision quickly shifted into a bright but not blinding blue for Aizen to gasp in dismay of finding himself swimming in the bottom of the sea again, prompting Aizen to quickly reach his hands at his scarred neck in case if he is not drowning again.

However, Aizen realized after a minute of flailing his legs that his breathing is surprisingly working underwater for the brunette to slowly remove his hands off his neck and inspect himself in confusion, releasing bubbles from his slightly opened mouth.

“ **Aizen!** ” Tsunami’s voice stole Aizen’s notice to look around and see the water demon not against his body but in front of him in the flesh and grown to be in his gigantic size. “ **I made you capable of breathing underwater, so let’s get back to the boat!** ”

Aizen blinked his mismatched eyes in shock from the information as he quickly swims closer to Tsunami before positioning himself to sit on the back of its neck, holding onto both his new demon and his Zanpakutō in his pocket when Tsunami speedily swim forward in zigzag movements, onward to where the boat carrying Bradley, Dij, and the Jinn organization are heading.

* * *

“So Aizen managed to get his powers back, after 20,000 years of traumatic abuse in Mūken and the Hōgyoku’s removal? And in the past to secretly help humans that bear demons from a demonic experiment, while the only thing we can do is watch him with a magic mirror….why didn’t you guys tell us earlier?! That sounds interesting!” Urahara Kisuke first summarized the information he was given from Rukia and Renji with a stern glower for their former enemy’s redemption last night, before he immediately wondered with a childish smile that sends the visitors crashing on the floor in defeat for his complexed reactions.

Rukia and Renji, with Ichigo, Shinji, Momo, Rangiku, Gin, Izuru, Hisagi, Captain Ukitake, and Kyōraku, and Dogekkin are inside his house and new shop ever since he and his allies Tessai and Yoruichi were pardoned from exile to live in the Soul Society a thousand years after the Winter War.

Everyone knew that majority of the Central 46 were reluctant to lift the ban for no reason, with the aforementioned allies also living with the former captain of Squad 12 since Yoruichi and Kisuke eloped a few years after moving in the Soul Society and Tessai continues to serve the couple even without Ururu and Jinta’s assistances.

“Perhaps that if we told you earlier, or when the news of Aizen’s escape was spread to the entire Soul Society, the Central 46 would have demand you with exaggerated ideas to forcefully take Aizen back to the present. We kept this secret from Captain Kurotsuchi until now and he’s still furious for not experimenting with the demon-bounded humans.” Captain Ukitake wondered once he gently raise his lieutenant off the floor before the others already compose themselves to sit back on the floor, as his presumptions received a nod in agreement from Kyōraku with his eyes closed and smiled when he voiced out his mind. “Yeah, but it’s funny to see him go mad that we unknowingly saved people from HIM.”

‘ _Yep._ ’ Everyone including Yoruichi mentally agreed with a nod.

“If Aizen has his powers back, are you sure he didn’t repeat his crimes while we were busy restraining his past self?” Tessai wondered with a curious sneer for thinking that their enemy once powerless had reclaimed his powers for the Soul Reapers to think that maybe Aizen can destroy everything again, even though they were proof that he has not killed anyone and change the time paradox, whatever they would often hear from the others as well as from theory books, with Ichigo holding the mirror Momo just gave him after arriving in Urahara’s home.

“I get that everyone keeps thinking about that, so let’s just watch a bit before we’re done for today.” Ichigo sighed in annoyance as, like the first time they used the mirror, there are STILL most of the Soul Society who thinks Aizen has returned to his dangerous self including Renji, with Rukia not even helping him to change his thoughts.

His irritation was noticed by everyone who glances at their friend and precious ally with a glower expressing their mixed reactions for what Ichigo sincerely thinks about his enemies, no matter how dangerous they were like Aizen and that Arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

But that’s what makes them like the boy.

“Hold on, Ichigo. Before you could ask the mirror to show us the mirror, we mustn’t forget one more person to watch Aizen’s redemption. I pulled him out of Squad 11 when Kenpachi almost kill him, unlike their other friend who died earlier…” Shinji placed a hand on his Third Seat’s shoulder and notify him with a calm sneer ignoring the confusion flashing on almost everyone’s faces when they watch the man turning his head towards the open entrance to the living room for the presence of another male Soul Reapers to appear and show himself from Shunpō.

Most of the guests reacted in surprise and anger of recognizing the newcomer while Dogekkin took a step forward and reveal his name in horror of seeing him bearing such heavy wounds but not as severe as Aizen’s, and have his left arm ripped off in existence yet he still sneers at everyone furiously. “Yuichiro!?”

It was then his voice calling out the remaining guard of Mūken prompt the people inside the house to witness the mirror in Ichigo’s hand immediately blink and glow bright white again, alerting everyone who knows its purpose to quickly shield their eyes with their hands for Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai to follow them as well just as the light fills the entire room…until the sounds of seagulls above their heads alarmed the people to know that they have shown up _in the past_ and leisurely lower their hands off their faces after checking that their visions are still clear to see the new _place_ with Yoruichi looking around in amazement.

“Oooh! This is awesome!” The former captain commented.

“I agree with you, Yoruichi.” Urahara agreed as he watches most of the others raising themselves to stand and look as if they are indeed in the place they are seeing right before joining them after offering his wife’s hand to help her on her feet with Tessai remain seated on his knees. Everyone looked around to be not in Urahara’s house but rather a middle deck of a large ship resembling the Titanic, but smaller than the ill-fated cruise ship, with the sky showing a warm orange hue from the sunset as the ship sails through the seas, and standing in front of the group while unaware of their _presences_ are three people that most of them are familiar to be Dij still in human form, Bradley Martin, and Khaira who is shown to be normal without any incident.

Ichigo and his friends sighed in relief of seeing her ever since the lieutenants and Gin mentioned something terrible happened to her last night.

‘ _This ship…it’s not the same as when that slut’s boyfriend fucked him._ ’ Yuichiro noticed the color and exterior of the ship with his anger still hardened for what happened before while grasping the stump where his left arm was with his only hand, still furious that not only he was punished by enduring every beatdown his captain unleashed to make him bear the same wounds as Aizen but harder to have a few holes through his body and without the whip and burn marks, but he was forced to become the Nest of Maggots’ restrainer ever since their other friends and now Hatarakite have also died from dealing with violent criminals.

“So that the little girl’s demon, as a human? She’s pretty.” Kyōraku whistled with a carefree smile of seeing the young woman standing closer to the railing, beside the group’s left, and staring at the water with a bored scowl while ignoring Bradley skating left to right while looking down and muttering aloud his anger and concern, with Khaira watching the boy skate with a sad scowl. “Oh god, today’s a mess. We’re caught by the enemies, found out I’m related to them, Evan killed by a lightning demon host, Delmar took Aizen at sea before we left France, and we’re heading home to America. What would happen if Mom and Dad see me as a demon host!?”

‘ _Evan died!? Does Aizen know?_ ’ Ichigo froze in shock after hearing the mention of Evan’s death, knowing full well of the giant man that assisted Aizen in Africa, with the orange-haired man slowly turning his attention from the memory to his allies and see their reactions to be shock or confusion on some for either being caught by the Jinn enemies, Evan’s death or Aizen’s disappearance, although a peep at Yuichiro’s face brought Ichigo to realize in surprise and anger of being the only one seeing Aizen’s abuser smiling maniacally with bulging wide eyes.

Yet unlike that day with Central 46, Ichigo did not think of pulling out Zangetsu when a voice belonging to Dij but clear for all to hear spoke with a dissatisfied tone in her frown, surprising Bradley to stopped pacing and turn around to face the human-formed demon. “Why do you care about what your parents think? You told Khaira and Evan that your parents only cared about is your intelligence. And I see everything with my powers to know they’re shit.”

“I….Yeah, but…I can’t think of anything to do but follow their commands. I want to run away to have a better life…Dij, if you’re in my situation; what’ll you do if you have a terrible family, or being with people my age that’ll take advantage of your kindness?” Bradley exclaimed with regret and gently grip both his forearms with his hands when he asks Dij who remains watching the sea splashing the base of the ship advancing but able to respond, with the others noticing a twitch of her reddish-brown eyes in anger of the question.

“…I would act like you, although I’m always surprised by how my family loves and accept their kids with their unconditional love, something I still cannot understand. As for people taking advantage of kindness…” Dij slowly turns her head over her left shoulder and glare back at Bradley, who he and most of the Soul Reapers shuddered in apprehension of seeing a familiar pair of black gouged-like glowing, red eyes replacing her beautiful eyes and staring at _them_ , with the noticeable signs of crimson red smoke or darkness materializing and flowing out of her body like she exerting Reiatsu in her wrath, finishing her answer with her demon voice. “… ** _I will fucking torment and watch them piss in fear_**.”

“No! Why would she have to be scary?! Even in a normal, beautiful, human form!?” Kyōraku quietly complained of seeing a woman, even a demoness, venting her hellbent rage in front of them as some would find themselves shaking with a few of them quickly hide it from the others although Yoruichi glare at her husband with an annoyed scowl of seeing him hugging her waist and pressing his head on her bosom for someone who sealed Aizen off to the Soul Society to be trembling in fear just as everyone hears Dij proposing after hiding her demonic energy and walking away from the railing to Bradley and Khaira, increasing the former’s horror to shake harder.

“ ** _Brad….if your parents still talk shit about you and you don’t ask Tank to shoot brains off their fucking skulls, why don’t I help by eating them the same as I did to Jackson’s chameleon?_** ”

“No! Don’t you dare! Khaira, Tell your demon to don’t eat my parents!?” Brad demanded both Dij and Khaira with horror and anger as everyone hesitantly stare at the vengeful demoness first before her host to see her glancing at the boy and faintly thumping her toy hammer on the deck with a saddened sneer.

“I don’t know…I think your parents are so mean, to agree with Dij…” Khaira remarked with a glimpse of Bradley opening his eyes and mouth in horror for the heartless thought from the child before she turns her attention to Dij when her sadness grew for the other once she glares down and beside her left towards Khaira slowly climb and stand on her feet. “…But I want to know what happened to the real Dij? Who wants to be the best and give people hugs, helping them to be good before meeting me?”

‘ _What?_ ’ The Soul Society group and Bradley thought the same thing in puzzlement for Khaira’s assumptions with a glance at the demonic-eyed woman who slowly leans back and turns around to completely face her young host with an angry sneer for the question… “ ** _She died physically, and spiritually with her and many others’ death by envious cunts, who wanted what she had. Already broken mentally for trying to fit in with her people but failed. And turned into a demon in another world._** ”

Khaira first process Dij’s answer with sorrow and silence, thinking of how to respond, before she glances up and spoke with a happy smile, hoping she can cheer “…I know. But…you have me to love you, and I’ll make sure you’ll get plenty of loves and kisses…first, I’ll ask Aizen to hug and kiss you, when he gets back with Delmar.”

That immediate proposition surprised Bradley and Dij with the former whirling his head and stare at the other with shock but intrigued while Dij’s eyes suddenly release the same red smokes to nearly shield her eyeholes for a second before replacing to bear human eyes again when she objected her host…visibly flustered than the vicious demoness she was, bringing Gin to accidentally laugh his amusement of imagining Aizen kissing a human-formed demoness, surprising those around him. “W-wait, wait! Ira, you can’t just force someone to give someone else a hug and kiss! Also, I doubt Aizen will do that!”

“Why, not? I thought you like evil, handsome men? Aizen used to be evil, so isn’t he…” Khaira enquired in confusion although she could not continue asking when everyone witness a sudden burst of crimson red darkness exploded in front of her mouth for a pair of severed hands made of the same energy to appear and clasp her startled host’s mouth to send her screaming a high-pitched tone against the palms while flailing her arms in fear, not seeing _everyone_ turning their attention from Khaira into Dij closing her eyes with a tired expression and opened mouth. “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH!”

“Pfhahahahahaha! I can’t…Dij’s faces hahahahahahaha!” Gin continues to laugh and wheeze with his arms wrapping around his stomach even though he notices how his former enemies are staring at him with mixed disbelief of his reaction to Khaira’s thoughtful wish to her demon, even if it is odd of involving with Aizen, which Kira pointed out to his former captain in dread as everyone but Gin could have sworn they noticed Dij is glaring at _them_ with ferocity while Bradley slowly skates backward and away from the agitated human-formed demon. “C-Captain!? Please don’t laugh at Dij! At least she’s not as bad as we thought!”

“…Why are you worried about? Even if that bitch and her brat sees us, it’s not like she can kill us for being at different times. Also, don’t you care that your prisoner not being with them right now?” Yuichiro snorted in disgust at seeing _his allies_ worried about a demon, let alone a woman, angry at them with his crude remark alerting everyone to glare back at the guard in surprise with some frowning at him in anger for his personality when Urahara back away from Yoruichi and raise his hands for a reassuring shake towards the angry Soul Reaper, with everyone seeing the mysterious glare underneath his hat to wonder his actual thoughts of the complaint.

“Okay, okay! Let’s all not start a fight in my house just because of a secret memory. But I have to say that you’re right, that Aizen’s not here. Are you guys sure that he did get his powers back?”

“ **PRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!** ” A monstrous purring or growling noise filled the air of the area and alarmed everyone including the people on the boat of the loud volume in surprise, looking around if the possible sounds of a demon with Yuichiro squinting his eyes in suspicion of recognizing that noise from elsewhere until everyone watches a gigantic form of water, taking form of a faceless sea slug ejecting up from the sea and falling towards the boat to coil it’s lower half around, startling everyone with surprise while the guard snarled in fury of recognizing that demon as Aizen’s late boyfriend before a flash of colors materialized in front of the water demon in a form of Shunpō and reveal everyone a familiar ex-Soul Reaper standing between them and the demon, first looking at the people of the past staring at his dripping wet body with astonishment on everyone’s faces even if he cannot see the secret group spying on him.

“…Sorry, we’re late.” Aizen apologized with a hesitant smile.

“MMMHHMMHHHH!” Khaira’s muffled voice shouted possibly Aizen’s name with happiness on her eye as the pair of severed hands disperse and fade into mists that disappear in the air from her mouth while Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai stare at the brunette’s marred body from top to bottom with the woman whispering her what her husband heard as “Urahara, he did get hard in Mūken…” for the former captain to whisper back his suspicion masking his surprise as well. “Yeah.”

“So, You accept being Delmar’s new host? Give him a new name?” Dij asked with a calm smile when she, Khaira, and Bradley stood closer to Aizen and the demon she called Delmar with Aizen noticing Khaira sitting on her demoness’s arms for the surprised man to smiled back at the child while Delmar shrinks to Aizen’s height and leaning its head closer, resting its chin on his right shoulder and purr from Aizen leisurely stroking the same hand on its forehead. “Y-yeah. Evan’s final wish was to give me his demon, so I’ll take good care of Tsunami for him.”

‘ _Tsunami?_ ’ Everyone thought in confusion or a tint of dissatisfaction in their smiles, a few of them are frowning, of Aizen’s new name for the water demon yet it responds by raising its head off Aizen’s shoulder and give a wild shake of its head and body in what everyone could guess is happiness. So Tsunami it now is, then.

“Boss? Is that a demon too?” Tessai looked away from the demon’s group and glance around the ship before looking up and notified Urahara for him and everyone to turn around for all eyes, including Aizen’s group when Khaira pointed her toy hammer at what the former group is seeing at the top deck of the boat to be a large demon with the top half of a naked human man and the lower half of a leopard, with Yuichiro’s irritation of this memory’s constant timing dimmed to bear a surprising scowl of seeing the leopard-like demon smirking at his ex-prisoner and his friends to see their shock of his appearance. ‘ _Wait a minute…have I seen him before?_ ’

“Hold on. I think I recognize him before…I believe I fought him once sometime when Captain Tōsen and I spotted him at the World of the Living.” Hisagi mused with curiosity of also remembering seeing the leopard-demon before when everyone watches multiple men wearing black uniforms with their sniper rifles strapped against their backs running out of the automatic doors of both the middle and bottom deck.

The flabbergasted spies took a step back of seeing the men standing and nearly surround Aizen’s group to brace themselves in shock and little anger for a possible battle, with the brunette almost pulling Kyōka Suigetsu out of his pocket only to surprisingly catch Bradley on his arms after he jumps towards the other in horror.

“What’s going on!?” Momo gasped in shock and stood closer with Kira and Captain Shinji when the soldiers stood closer to the exit with the human-leopard demon staring at the trapped group with a cruel smirk and silence for a few seconds…

“Go!” The soldiers immediately start to dance from the sudden pop music that played out of nowhere, collecting everyone but the new demon’s bafflement with some open their mouths in confusion or displeasure for a dance scene from the enemy side, once the leopard demon leaped off the middle deck before landing on the bottom deck with all four of his paws, nonchalantly walking past the dancing soldiers who expertly slide away and resume dancing while he begins to sing.

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!_

_Listen up, by Osé from many worlds!_

_This insane demon have words to say_

_Spittin’ them out of what's good today!_

“Oh, great. A musical number.” Ichigo mumbled in confusion and annoyance after a glance at Aizen’s group to see him slowly lower Bradley on the ground while everyone watches the dance sequence with Kyōraku, Ukitake, Hisagi, Shinji, Khaira, and Bradley first watch the soldiers dancing in sync behind the demon called Osé singing or rapping, their disbelief slowly decreases to now express amusement with the captain of Squad 13 bobbing his head a few times with a faint smile. “Ooh.”

_Gathering around and celebrate to death_

_Of a human who quickly drew his final breath_

_Lyin', cheat, and steal his kind for riches_

_But even in dangerous wars, actin’ like bitches_

_Doesn't fight 'em but wet some britches_

_Who cares that six feet under, he'll go?_

_His torments will be Hell’s new show_

_He gets what other sinners got too!_

_Leave yourselves outta his plight,_

_It’s our right to stand and fight_

_And party Like Hell Tonight!_

Osé swiftly raised his arms to the side and gesture for two of the soldiers to dance closer to his side and start to sing while dance at the same time, with one of the dancers successfully did a few backflips behind the demon.

_Jinn Soldier #1: Come on, everybody!_

_And move your body! (Osé: Move Your Body!)_

_Jinn Soldier #2: We hate to love, and love to hate_

_But join us and celebrate_

_Both: Dancing through hell tonight_

_All: Cause we're living for the light! (Livin' for the light!)_

“I wanna join!” Bradley and Khaira cheered in amazement as everyone watches the latter quickly climb off Dij’s arms, surprising both her and Aizen when they watch the two obliviously skate and run towards Osé and the dancing soldiers, watching the latter group gesturing them closer for Khaira to nervously dance like a toddler with one of the soldiers behind her squat and roll his arms over each other as she dances.

At the same time Bradley stood next to Osé and raise his hands for a large blue virtual screen to manifest in front of him with twelve square buttons, his fingers expertly press on them like a piano for excellent beats to ring from each finger and impress Osé to start joining the boy by beatboxing with his mouth and hands.

Noticing Aizen express confusion during the sight of enemies dancing and celebrating, Dij first stare at his face and before the dance party with a curious scowl until a thought shot her in the head to boldly thought aloud and catch both ex-Soul Reaper and his new demon’s attention. “…Well, better to try fun for once.”

Dij grabs Aizen’s hand and kindly lead the surprised man towards the dancefloor with everyone else backing away and dance to circle the two, with Osê, Bradley, and Khaira standing closer to the two while continues to dance and make music when everyone, including the secret spies, watches Dij first remove her hand off Aizen’s and stand in front of him.

Doing nothing but stare at the startled man for a few seconds, Dij raise one leg off the deck and start shuffling her booted feet with a few spins and slide either left to right before back to her position to resume shuffling, bringing the other dancers to cheer and whistle their amazement.

‘ _Wow/ Woah…_ ’ Ichigo’s group froze in disbelief of seeing Dij dancing and staring at Aizen watching her with a calm smirk with Aizen also reacting the same as the former group with a few twists of his head to watch the men seemingly pressuring him to join them dancing as well, even as one shouted ‘Dance, you dingus!’ before Aizen stared at both Dij and their feet, watching him slowly repeat her and shuffle front to back with a few stumbles and react in embarrassment.

Yuichiro sniggered in crude delight of seeing how his former slave is embarrassing himself to dance for the first time, yet the group watch Dij again reach her hand towards him for Aizen to take it and find himself slowly increase his speed to match Dij’s shuffling until she gently removes her hand and watch Aizen dance professionally in either shuffling like Dij or mimicking the other soldiers’ dance moves with a confident smile of wonder, receiving more cheers from everyone on the boat and shocking his abuser and former enemies but with rage at the former while the latter group is impressed.

Checking to see if no one would see his anger, Yuichiro slowly turns his head and glares at the members of the 13 Court Guard Squad to see if one dared witness his proud front shattered. Unfortunately, Yuichiro grit his teeth with a gasp of anger from seeing Captain Hirako and Gin Ichimaru staring at him with a confident smile like snakes or foxes for a bit before both continues to watch Aizen dancing with Dij and Osé’s party, further infuriating the guard by Hirako shouting at his former lieutenant with a grin, also surprising Momo who may have chuckled and smiled from the surprise, while Gin blew a whistle at his former captain just as Osé’s party resume singing. “Go, Sōsuke, go!”

_Smile, it’s worth a while!_

_Throw your hands up with your style_

_Shake your head and soul_

_Be animals or demons as a role!_

_Dance, cause we’re on a roll!_

“Whooo!” Kyōraku whistled with Ukitake clapping his hands in amazement and Urahara fanning his grinning face as the group continues to watch and even clap their bewilderment for most of them of watching the brunette enjoying himself to dance with the others, including his new demon when Tsunami again wiggle itself during the party.

_Havin’ fun as we slay!_

_Night and day, we’ll always stay_

_Cause, when out comes the light_

Unaware to everyone, the automatic doors of the bottom deck opened for Kale, Iblis, Telipogon, Tuner, and Omar riding on Kilat Ribut to walk out but they stopped to watch in shock of seeing Osé dancing and singing alongside not only all the men working for them but also their _prisoners_.

If what they could think, Osé must have used his powers of insanity to make everyone dance after disintegrating Beolagh’s body out of existence.

_We’ll Party Like Hell Tonight!_

It was when everyone stopped singing and dancing when everyone turn around and glared at the new group in shock for Kale to demand everyone with a confused sneer, not seeing the excited smile Iblils had on his face slowly dim to glance at his father with surprise. “When the fuck are you guys professional dancers?”

“But Lord Kale…You said we can do whatever we want to celebrate Beolagh’s death.” One of the soldiers took a few steps closer before responding to Kale with a slightly anxious tone with Osé swiftly moving his hands towards the said soldier with an angry pout, with everyone present staring at Kale to see him first look down with his mouth shaping in an O before he remembered to blink his eyes in a disbelieved sneer. “Oh…ok, my bad.”

‘ _I was expecting them to drink until tomorrow, not dancing though._ ’ Kale thought.

“Captain… Ichigo, aren’t they…” Momo asked both Shinji and Ichigo when recognizing the orange-haired boy Iblis from the announcement at the end of the Winter War, the man Kale at Africa, and the demoness Telipogon from France, with the two men noticing as well after watching Tsunami slithering towards Aizen and stood behind him when everyone glare at each other with uncertainty for the atmosphere…until Ichigo’s group watch the entire vision immediately crackled and morphed into pixel static like the noise of a broken TV.

“What the hell!?/ This never happened before!” Most of everyone gasped in horror and anger for watching the entire area crackling with loud noises of static, changing into a dull color before the noise slowly stopped before disappearing to reveal the group that they are _standing_ not on the boat from the past but rather, a spacious throne room where there is only a single throne for a woman to sit on it and seemingly glaring at them.

Her head and top half of her face is shielded by a white cloth resting on her head and draping down to her hair and back, has a slender and voluptuous figure with a large bosom noticeably bigger than Rangiku's, and dressed in a sleeveless and revealing, white, silken dress to her bare ankles, showing the skin of her collarbones, shoulders, and arms with only a thin, black string strung up around her forearms to keep it in place, a sort of short, black cloth serving as a sleeve in each arm split in half, and a long, black sash wraps around her waist. Her hands hold a pure white Naginata spear with a silver blade jabbing through the floor and between her feet.

“Who…is she?” Rangiku wondered with a flabbergasted scowl for what they are forced to see instead of Aizen’s part of the past when they watch the woman possibly staring at everyone and their reactions of seeing her until she opens her mouth for a calm British English voice to ask the group. “…So, how do you like the past?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I write an original song, it made me feel like I'm doing a rap at the beginning. (I tried my best, even though I feel like it's awful)
> 
> Confession: My younger brother showed me the Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge On The Run movie and I like the song How We Do (Snoop Dogg and Monsta X), which may have inspired me for Party Like Hell Tonight (song).


	20. Reunion, Scars 'Heal'

“Poor Marshal and Nuru…zey’ve been sulking ever since they left.” Blossom whispered her sadness after she and Bubbles finished cleaning the kitchen and joined with Tyler and Everette who has stocked up the shelves of the latter’s bar for the four to see Marshal and Nuru still seated on one of the tables closer to the entrance, supposedly facing each other but expressing nothing but sorrow ever since they were forced to not follow the Jinn organization that _arrested_ Aizen, Dij, Bradley, and Evan this morning, eight hours ago for the evening to replace the blue sky into the orange hue that will slowly turn dim blue in another hour.

When looking at Nuru, the four see that she is too depressed to appreciate the new outfit they have kindly gave her to replace her minimal outfit and they can understand their sadness to not argue with the proud woman of a warrior tribe, still holding her wooden staff with her hands. Dressed as a Le Doux Amour’s waitress, Nuru had the sleeves of her new shirt cut off as it is an old shirt and does not bear a name written at her right breast, and wears a pair of thigh-high shorts underneath her apron.

Coiled around on the table as a phyton snake, her demon Shetani faced its host with sympathy directing at both her and Marshal who only place his right elbow on the table and held his head against his palm.

“Yeah. Normally, it would take an hour for Marshal to sulk about something that saddened him. This break the record.” Everette recalled with a concerned sneer towards Marshal as his exclamation prompt Bubbles to turn her attention from their friend to Everette.

“How do you know Marshal sulks for an hour?” Bubbles enquired in confusion and a tint of displeasure shared by Tyler and Blossom.

“Hey. Whenever we hang out and see something that would make us sad, like watching a movie that ends with a dog dying the night before he got a demon, I count how many minutes for Marshal to stop sulking.” Everette responded with an annoyed-like pout for the question as Tyler slowly trail his eyes through his lenses from his best friends to their other still sulking even when his phoenix demon instantly manifest from his back and see both its host and another showing nothing but sorrow of the possibility their other friends will be tortured or killed by the enemies, even though that they are stronger than they look.

‘ _Poor Marshal._ ’ Tyler thought. ‘ _I wish there’s something we can do to help them_ …’ Suddenly, he has an idea.

“Guys.” Tyler quickly pulls Everette and the Cup sisters closer to him, not seeing them startled from the pull for the glasses-wearing man to start whispering his plan towards them, with Everette first raise his head and glance at Marshal sadly stroke his free hand against Infernale’s cheek to not burn his hand before he quickly leaned back and listen more of Tyler’s plan.

Once that he finished whispering, the four looks back at each other to see the surprise and anxiety flashing on both sisters’ faces for the response of the plan with the four again stealing a glimpse of both Marshal and Nuru’s sadness slowly reducing with the woman releasing a soft sigh from her mouth…

“Well, better to do it zan leave him sad forever.” Bubbles accepted with a nod which prompt the other three to respond the same as well before they walk towards the entrance.

“Marshal. Nuru.” Marshal and Nuru heard Blossom calling out their names to slowly turn their heads towards the entrance and see the workers standing close to the now opened door from Tyler. “How about you guys head to the harbor…and catch up with your friends?”

Marshal and Nuru blinked their eyes in surprise and sadness for Tyler’s suggestion, although the four can see the other two are slowly bearing a tint of worry and relief when Marshal stood off his seat with Nuru following him and allow Shetani to slither from the table to her body and shoulders. “Are you sure? But I just got back…”

“No buts, ifs, can’t, and don’t! You always promised yourself to be friends with ze world, and protect zem from zrouble! If you can’t keep your promises, you are better of zan useless!” Blossom stopped Marshal from finishing his excuse, surprising everyone from her temper and harsh words from someone who would be quiet and timid, even Bubbles was astonished of seeing her sister reprimanding her childhood crush to send him frozen in fright.

But once that she finished speaking; Nuru first glared at Marshal and his friends with a soft sneer of anger for wasting time brooding than using their demons to fly towards the boat carrying their friends hostage by their enemies. “Marshal, your future wife’s right! If we stay here, who knows what’ll happen to Aizen, Khaira, Bradley, and Evan!”

Unaware of Blossom fidgeting in shock of Nuru’s words and referring to her as his future wife, which he is aware of but did not dare object, Marshal also calms down and express a confident frown in determination and respond his thoughts of the matter, with Infernale cawing in agreement for its host. “Yeah! We should be saving Zem not only by Iblis Jinn but also Bradley’s shitty family! First get to America, zen return to both Congo and Paree!”

“Then, what the hell are you both waiting for? Go! Take flight, my young ones!” Everette jokingly demanded with a grin and sway his arms towards the outside of the bistro with Marshal turning his head towards Nuru to see her also cheered up and silently nod her agreement with a smile while Shetani wiggle its tail to show its happiness.

Everyone watch Marshal and Nuru preparing to run out of the bistro, after the owner quickly strode towards Blossom and quickly embrace her with sadness and happiness for her scolding that woke him up from his sorrow, not seeing the look of embarrassment and blushing cheeks for getting a hug from her first love which everyone but the other noticed to smile at them before Marshal pulls out of Blossom for him and Nuru to run out of the bistro.

Following them out, Tyler, Bubbles, Blossom, and Everette watch Infernale sinking back through Marshal’s back for his feet and outside of his pants underneath to glow bright orange and red with flames that shot Marshal off the ground and send him hovering in the air with his legs releasing fire bursting like rockets, at the same time everyone including the other citizens that are still outside at this hour, most of them have demons and witness them running out of the bistro to stop walking, watch Shetani swiftly leaped off of Nuru and almost fall from the air before its body glows a dim orange light that quickly misshapen the demon and taken form into a hawk once Shetani stopped glowing to grab its host by sinking its talons through the back of her new shirt and flap its wings to pull and grab Nuru off the floor, joining Marshal on air.

“I’ll be home before you guys know it!” Marshal declared with a smile and a wave of his hand with Tyler waving back to his best friend before everyone watches Marshal and Nuru turning their bodies towards the air and speedily flew away from the bistro and towards the direction of the harbor and the sea, heading to where Aizen’s group are.

‘ _Please be safe, Marshal._ ’ Marshal’s friends prayed when they look at where Marshal and Nuru are last seen before they slowly walk back into Le Doux Amour, with Bubbles gently hang the close sign at the door’s hook above their heads and leave it against the window.

* * *

“So, how do you like the past?” The mysterious woman in white enquired Ichigo’s group and Mūken’s remaining guards who still express the confusion of what just happened after the interruption of watching the secret event 20,000 years ago which does not happen before. Everyone first looks around the strange holographic area they found themselves standing in before back to the unfamiliar woman sitting on the throne in front of them.

The first thing they thought off in their minds about her is her connection with Aizen’s involvement in the past until it did not take long for everyone to assume her possible role when Ichigo took a step forward and question the woman with a suspicious frown, with everyone staring at her for the response. “….Are you…the one responsible for Aizen’s escape?”

“…I should say partially responsible.” The woman responded curtly, startling almost every one of the group. “I was recently created as a counterpart when my creator deity was notified of your former prisoner’s abuse in your world. I only helped by summoning his sword in human form here and give her a mirror all of you are currently using….But I did take something from a disgusting thief from a saying it’s ‘costing an arm and a leg’.”

‘ _You bitch!_ ’ Yuichiro mentally growled with indignation ever since he received numerous humiliation and agony for his crimes, and now meeting with someone who also assisted in Aizen’s escape from him and revealed caused him to lose his arm, which everyone else ignored or did not notice his rage at all.

“Creator deity? Do you mean the god that creates the world, deity?” Tessai questioned with surprise masked in his stern tone of the woman mentioning her creator deity, with the word also astonished Kyoraku, Ukitake, Rukia, Momo, Hisagi, and Izuru while Gin raised an eyebrow in confusion when the woman softly answered with a nod, increasing the group’s curiosity of her face underneath the sheet nearly covering her head and back. “Yes, but there is more than one world and each world has its god. Mine created and watch over a purgatorial realm for souls both a sinner and not as their afterlives. Most of her citizens would be sinners that dared commit crimes to become gods but died and/ or failed, so Aizen will not be the only sinner receiving said afterlife in her realm.”

“But he didn’t get his yet, because his Zanpakutō sent him back to the past with his secret Bankai.” Shinji presumed with a suspicious glower that could not help but showing relief of this creator deity’s realm and its purpose involving Aizen, not seeing Momo staring at him with surprise of the thought while everyone else also agreed with his statement for Urahara to ask another question towards the woman in white while eying at her Naginata spear she is holding it’s hilt between her shamelessly voluptuous bosom. “Speaking of your creator deity, we can see that she’s not here…?”

“She went off to collect a new soul, so she left me in charge of conversing with you all a bit before I will head to the past and check on your former prisoner.” The woman responded with the mention of going to the past and former prisoner, knowing she means Aizen, alerted the group to grow tensed with apprehension for Rangiku to demand the unnamed woman with an anxious sneer. “What are you planning to do to Aizen?”

“I mentioned checking on him to inspect his redemption. But I was told that if he were to fail…” The woman stopped talking as everyone watch her slowly raise her left hand off her spear and gently stamp against the skin of her collarbone, fainty tap her hand against her skin while trailing her hand up in each tap until she stops at her throat, leisurely removing her hand off her throat to hover it in front of her before closing her fingers in her hand except for her pinky finger sticking out and give a quick swing of her finger across her throat, making a throat-slitting motion which alarmed the group of realizing her true intentions to catch most of the Soul Reaper’s disbelief.

“You can’t mean killing him, aren’t you?! Sōsuke’s tryin’ his best to change from what he did!” Kyōraku objected as everyone first stare at the Captain of Squad 8 defending Aizen towards the woman, who still conceals her true emotions with an emotionless scowl when she exclaimed in a possibly curious tone in her voice, unsure to the group if she is mocking in her tone. “But…when my creator and I heard of Aizen’s torment in your world, we also hear your people talking ill of him during his incarceration and after his escape by us…”

A soft tap from the foot of her weapon against the floor and between her bare feet rang the air before the noise was replaced with the sounds of male and female voices filling the area and entering through their ears and brain, taking a minute to process the voices for the group to realize they belong to any of the Soul Reapers from the Soul Society, speaking in disdain to capture most of the group’s bewilderment and guilt. “I heard that that damn bastard has been fucked hard by the guard.”

“Serves him right, for trying to destroy the Soul Society years ago!”

“Maybe when he is released, we’ll try to beat him up as our revenge!”

“Immortal or not, that bastard’s worth less than a god!”

“No way would we allow someone like that monster to return in Squad 5!”

“Yeah! He’s no longer a Soul Reaper, so he is not one of us!”

“…How would that sniveling insect act if we extend his sentence into another 20,000 years?” The voices immediately shifted from the young Soul Reapers into a familiar, old voice hissing in pride for Ichigo’s group to react in astonishment while Yuichiro and Dogekkin gritted their teeth in surprise and anger for recognizing the voice to be a member of Central 46 when another member’s voice laughing in cruel amusement for the suggestion, all forgot the mysterious woman seemingly glaring at them with her lips pursing in anger. “From the reports the guards informed us, another 20,000 years would surely break Sōsuke Aizen more than now to fear us as a broken doll!”

“Doesn’t this violate the protocol of extending the duration of a prisoner’s sentence? Even if it’s Sōsuke Aizen’s sentence?” A male voice neither young nor old but recognized to be the patient member that does not share the other members’ contempt for Aizen and ended the meeting with Central 46 the first time everyone used the mirror to see Aizen first met Khaira in the past, reminded with dissatisfaction for the heartless suggestion yet another member coldly assure the former with a scoff. “What is wrong with that, Chūsainin Akogare? It is considered ‘payback’ for his treacherous actions towards the Soul Society and kills the previous members of the Central 46. Or you have decided to show remorse for that disgusting beast?”

“…I cannot find the words to describe how I feel about this, as I both believe Aizen should be punished for the crimes he committed to the Soul Society but not this heartless to allow the guards tormenting him like a slaughtered animal.” This Chūsainin Akogare responded with uncertainty just as another tap of the woman’s spear hitting on the ground rang the air for the voices to fade from existence and prompt the group to stare back at her when she slowly leans towards the left arm of the throne and rests her elbow on the arm while holding her head against her knuckles and fingers. “My creator deity was furious when we listen to these people’s awful comments. But this Central 46 have incensed her further to immediately decided on retrieving your prisoner from your world and let him reborn in her realm, if not for his sword to demand his redemption.

“…Whoever the hell your creator deity is….Why does she care?” Everyone heard someone hissing in anger to stare at the source to be Dogekkin when he proceeds to storm towards the throne and the woman, with Renji hastily swing his arm and about to grab the disobedient boy by the arm…

Only to almost fall when everyone but Yuichiro witness Renji’s arm swinging THROUGH Dogekkin’s arm as if either he or the other is a ghost, shocking them in confusion when they watch the young Soul Reaper of Squad 6 standing closer to the woman while Yuichiro was distracted from snarling his rage at the woman to notice what happened. “Why does a nobody not from the same world as us care to save Aizen from US!? Shouldn’t she punish him for betraying and killing our people!?”

“According to her, she would think of punishing Aizen with methods that could nearly kill him…but not as disgusting as how you torment him. At least her proposition to get him away from you was accepted by other souls who also admit he doesn’t deserve this, regardless of circumstances.” The woman responded nonchalantly for Yuichiro to also spat his wrath towards her, both guards could not hear and notice Ichigo’s group trying to get their attention as loud as they get behind them but seeing the two men obliviously ignoring them, it is clear that their voices fell on deaf ears. “Shut the fuck up, bitch! How about we’ll fuck you as we did to that slut, until you’ll take us to him, so that we’ll punish him for his escape! How about that!?”

“I have a better question to ask… why are your other companions haven’t said a word, after this boy demanded his question?” The woman spoke with displeasure as her words first startled both guards to sneer in confusion and anger until they slowly understood for Yuichiro to blink his eyes with a soft gasp of surprise and hastily turn around to where Ichigo Kurosaki and the others should be standing…only for him and Dogekkin when he also turns around to see not a single Soul Reaper but them present, collecting their shock with the latter shouting in horror of the others’ disappearance. “What!? W-Where are the other Captains and lieutenants!?”

“Woah! How did they suddenly turn translucent? Or….they turn into holographs?” Kira questioned in shock of realizing that the guards have found themselves not on their side but rather as part of the holographic vision just like the events with Aizen and the demon hosts, with the sight of Dogekkin moving around while calling out to Renji in fear while Yuichiro swiftly turns around and glare at the spear-wielding woman in rage to indicate they to them, both guards are no longer with them in the present nor the Soul Society.

‘ _If they're in the holograph…does that mean they won’t come back?_ ’ Was what everyone was thinking in mixed surprise after glaring at Dogekkin first before Yuichiro when he suddenly shouted at the woman in fury.

“YOU BITCH!” Yuichiro speedily run towards the unnamed woman and raise his arm as to throw a punch at her, believing she brought them out of the Soul Society like Aizen’s Zanpakutō did without the two realizing, but just as his arm reach towards her face, since she is foolishly seated and does not show any fear underneath that weird sheet on her head and hiding her eyes from everyone but her mouth does show she is either displeased or nothing at all as a reaction…

Yuichiro stumbled forward and almost fall while he witnesses the entire throne room suddenly glow and cackle into TV-like noise just like earlier, surprising the Soul Reaper in anger to back away and continuously spin once he watches the noises grow louder in seconds while the colors of the effect quickly changed into green and brown until the noises dimmed for the _world_ to finished changing and forced Yuichiro to find himself in not a throne room but rather a forest or a jungle, with the dim blue sky bearing blue energy forming similar to the Northern Lights with black stars following the energy-like lights, with Dogekkin’s voice screaming his name breaks the silence. “What the hell?”

….

“YUICHIRO!” Dogekkin cried his horror filling his system when he was startled by watching the vision that dragged him and Yuichiro inside turned into TV static when the latter was about to punch his fist at the woman claimed to be a counterpart of another world’s creator deity only to find himself in another place like a jungle and separated from Yuichiro to be alone and terrified when Dogekkin hastily whirls around while walking away from his position in case of fighting the woman or an unfamiliar enemy with his trembling hands holding his Zanpakutō strapped at his waist.

As he feels his heart beating faster each time he walks through the jungle and calls out his friend’s name, Dogekkin could have sworn he would hear a few branches breaking like there is Yuichiro, the woman, or someone else in the same place as him, hoping that this newcomer approaching will not attack him…but his ears caught the sound of a beast growling to catch his horror.

‘ _No…Please no…it can’t be what I thought it be!_ ’ Dogekkin cried in fear as he resumes spinning around in different directions while walking through the jungle and call out Yuichiro’s name, still believing that he can protect him from any danger, listening to the strange source growling and twigs breaking from each step louder in his position until curiosity bit him to stop moving just for the foreign footsteps to also stopped but remain purring and rumbling on the air.

Noticing that the noises are closer and behind him, Dogekkin hastily spins around and come face to face with the figure stalking him in fear but when he did…he realizes too late of his mistake when he was petrified to pull out his Zanpakutō from the stalker that instantly sprint and pounce towards him…. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

…

Yuichiro grimaced in irritation from hearing Dogekkin’s blood-curling scream through the air for a few minutes before it finally stops, yet he cares less if that brat has died unlike his feelings for Hatarakite’s passing since the other is a coward from Squad 6 who only wanted to prove himself as superior by joining them torture Aizen in sexual hell during his imprisonment.

“Dammit! Where the hell are those fuckers, and that bitch!?” Yuichiro complained as he walks through the jungle for a possible exit or the woman that dared make a fool of him, grasping his hand at the stump of his missing arm during the walk.

Suddenly, Yuichiro stopped moving from the sounds of leaves ruffling and seeing the leaf-life bushes in front of him for the one-armed Soul Reaper to tense himself and stare at the bushes continue to shake and the noises of breaking sticks increase to go closer, pondering if this thing is the one that hopefully, to him, killed the nuisance earlier.

After a few seconds of waiting, a small head popped out from between and under the leaves, capturing Yuichiro’s dumbfounded reaction when the revealed creature crawl out of the jungle and reveal itself to the Soul Reaper.

A small and adorable-looking animal that resembles either an otter or a seal pup, slightly big to be a pup, with chocolate brown fur and big, matching brown eyes, its belly and muzzle are light beige or yellow, a tiny pair of stubby arms and flippers on its tail, and around its neck is a dark purple, frilled bib hanging down to its chest.

“What the hell? THAT’S what killed the brat?” Yuichiro scoffed in confusion and disappointment of seeing the possible animal as the one that killed Dogekkin, seeing the otter-seal creature carefully crawl closer to his feet like an anxious prey would before being slaughtered by a predator, with Yuichiro leisurely lower himself and kneel on the leaf-covered ground, reaching its hand closer to the otter and watch it curiously sniff his hand with its’ nose. Perhaps something else killed that nuisance for him or he has grown weaker from being depressed by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki’s stern abandonment. “Hmph. I might be crazy or drunk, but your fur and eye color remind me so much of the slut’s beautiful hair and eyes, it’s like you’re him but a fucking cute otter…”

After a quick sniff of the Soul Reaper’s hand, smelling his blood and another scent of a different person mingling with his, the otter ceased and blinked it’s eyes in shock as well as its’ body and head suddenly glow a bright red color for multiple, glowing red stripe-like markings to manifest on its head, cheeks, neck, back, and belly to catch Yuichiro’s puzzlement of seeing an animal releasing red markings on its body after smelling his hand.

But before he could wonder of the animal’s strange markings, he reacted too late of the otter quickly curl itself like a ball and speedily roll itself like a wheel before it proceeds to jump and rocket towards Yuichiro and hit it straight to the face, startling the Soul Reaper who was instantly off his feet before landing body first on the ground just as the otter instantly fly towards a tree and bounced off to fly towards Yuichiro, again hitting him at the back of its head when he was about to stand and turn around until the otter repeat attacking him after bouncing off every tree in the clearing like a ball, leaving him incapable of climbing back on his feet.

The otter spent minutes attacking the other Soul Reaper and bouncing off every tree until it stopped its attack and fly away from the soul, landing perfectly on the ground and watch the soul stumble and writhe on the ground to slowly roll his body over to the side with his only arm while he is distracted from seeing the animal’s body unhurriedly glow a bright purple light of spirit energy and flow around to envelop the creature while the spirit energy then grows bigger and bigger in shape and size.

“What the fuck!?” Yuichiro groaned from the surprising attack by a tiny otter, with the pain from his body and where his other arm should strike him harder to grimace in pain and agitation with bad luck screwing him over since his prisoner’s escape to the past. But before he stood on his hand and knees and plan to strangle the otter for attacking him, Yuichiro raised his head with anger only to be greeted by not the otter, but a giant tiger bigger than him even when sitting in front of him, sharing the same brown fur and eyes as the otter with all of its stripes glowing red but it does not have a bib around its neck.

‘ _Oh shit._ ’ Yuichiro grit his teeth in surprise removing his rage from seeing a tiger staring him down in possible anger showing in its eyes while Yuichiro cursed himself for not having his Zanpakutō with him and his Kidō is not as powerful as his former slave from the tiger that suddenly bears tremendous Reaitsu he sensed in its system. ‘ _…THAT could be the one who killed the weak brat!_ ’

Unaware to Yuichiro, what he just thought is his last thought when again, he was slow to react from the tiger expeditiously pouncing towards the one-armed Soul Reaper, catching his horror from the new surprise, and pinned him against the ground for Yuichiro to start wrestling the tiger with his arm while it releases roars and growls through the air as it kept pinning the struggling Soul Reaper on the ground.

When Yuichiro throws his arm and about to punch the tiger in the face, the animal was quick to move its head to the side and grab the arm by its teeth sinking through his wrist before swiftly snap both its head and Yuichiro’s arm to the side…

Ripping the other’s remaining arm hard enough to immediately snap it off the man’s shoulder, forcing Yuichiro to bulge his eyes wide in horror and pain from the agonizing sensation of blood ejecting from a new hole and render him armless until the tiger start making its move.

...

Even from her location, the new earsplitting scream that rang in the air was loud enough for the spear-wielding woman in white to hear as she continues to gradually walk to where could the two foolish Soul Reapers be after sending them into this virtual jungle as well as the other group of this Soul Society into a _different location_ , with the woman using her weapon as a walking stick during her walk even if she ignores walking on the large puddle of blood under her feet after deducing that the body she walked past and lying on the ground belongs to the weak-hearted Soul Reaper.

After a few minutes of walking through the jungle and not get hit by any trees and rocks, she sensed another spirit energy in front of her to stopped walking and raise her head to seemingly staring at what she believed was another Soul Reaper stained with both blood and agony glued on his face and body by what she guessed is a tiger that can turn into an otter.

‘ _Now, at that’s left is their ‘ex-slave’_.’ The woman presumed with a sigh of relief as she does not show fear when the tiger was interrupted by her presence to stop eating the unfortunate soul after ripping its throat and stomach open for blood, organs, and insides to spill out of the new holes it pierced, and turn around to face the brave woman behind it…

* * *

“Wow, that was loud!” Hisagi complained in surprise and irritation as everyone had their eyes closed and their hands shield their ears from the deafening noises right after they almost watch Yuichiro about to punch the woman revealed to be another assist of Aizen’s escape from the Soul Society, and about to do something terrible to him by her earlier gesture, for the group to not see the statical-like noises that again interfered the vision from the mirror until they can _hear_ nothing for the group to slowly blink their eyes and lower their hands off their eyes, realizing that instead of the throne room or the vision of the past, they find themselves back in Urahara’s home but without Yuichiro and Dogekkin this time to confirm that they are stuck or possibly dead by now, concerning the group when Momo ask anyone to catch their attention and see they are expressing discomfort for what they witnessed. “What’s going to happen?”

“…Don’t worry Momo. It’s the past, so maybe Aizen could have survived her, or maybe he already has his afterlife earlier. At least we learnt a bit more about this creator deity and the Central 46.” Shinji assured with a calm grin and stroke his lieutenant’s head as everyone slowly agrees to his words and the lead about the Central 46, particularly the identity of the one member that does not share the other men’s remorseless sights about Aizen’s torment.

Perhaps if by chance ask for an audience with the Central 46, they can ask this Chūsanin Akogare how does he feel about the corruption with both Yuichiro’s group and the Central 46.

“Look out, everyone! An Inner Court Troop’s comin’!” Sensing a familiar presence heading towards them by Reiatsu, Yoruichi informed the group just as everyone witnesses the arrival of an Inner Court Troop unit via Shunpo, kneeling on the grass and in front of them when he begins informing towards the group and the former head of the Onmitsukidō division.

“Captain Shinji Hirako, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Ichigo Kurosaki. All captains and lieutenants, with Gin Ichimaru, are hereby received attendance before the Central 46 due to the circumstances regarding the escape of traitorous ex-captain Sōsuke Aizen.”

* * *

“Khaira!” Evan’s murderer believed to be Omar from Kale shouting his name this morning, first look around the deck to watch the soldiers that finished dancing from Osé’s possible magic of Insanity quickly walk away to do their jobs before staring at Aizen’s group where Bradley sneered his anger at him for what he did until he recognized the youngest girl of the group as his sister, trying to ignore the fact that her hair changed color into auburn red, her left eye is replaced with a pink diamond taking almost the side of her head, and the woman who looks similar to her but with three-colored hair and wears black could be her demon by sensing such agonizing demonic energy from a demon host.

Ignoring the look of shock on Khaira’s face and the extended group staring at the two of them, Omar first reacts with a happy smile of reuniting with his sister again and took a step forward closer to her and the group before he froze in shock from Bradley quickly skate in front of Khaira and glared at the startled demon host in fury. “Don’t you dare! You killed Evan, so we won’t let you killed Khaira too!”

“Bradley!” Aizen gasped in shock from watching the boy revealed to be related with the enemy glaring furious daggers at Khaira’s older brother, that everyone possibly did not know of their connection except him and Tsunami with the latter pressing itself behind Aizen and vibrate to send him shivering and muffled his voice in surprise to glare at his new demon before listening to it whispering in anxiety when they see Bradley’s hands glowing light blue and turned into disks, about to throw them at Omar while his demon growl at the boy in anger to send everyone backing away in disbelief. “ **Aizen, shouldn’t they know that Khaira Zearane has a brother?** ”

“Z!” Everyone looked down and watch Khaira first call out the letter Z while staring at Omar with surprise and sadness, surprising Omar to blink his eyes at her since Aizen believes that he has never heard Khaira talked before, for the others to watch the child hurriedly run away from her friends and towards her older brother who quickly climb off his demon and stood on his knees for Khaira to run straight to Omar’s arms and embrace him while everyone watch Omar closing his eyes that well up tears for the reunion, catching Bradley’s disbelief for Aizen to see him sputter the words to call out Khaira until he turns himself to face the brunette man in confusion. “W-Wait!? Does Khaira know him!?”

“…Evan’s murderer…is Khaira’s older brother. I found out after accepting Tsunami as my demon.” Aizen revealed with a tint of sadness when mentioning Evan’s unintentional death at Omar’s powers with Bradley reacting in horror for the revelation to glare back at Khaira and Omar when the two finished hugging and crying for their reunion for everyone to stare at the puzzled boy demanding Khaira in confusion. “He’s your older brother!? Why didn’t you or Dij tell us earlier!?”

“I didn’t know how to say older brother and Z’s real name before, because everyone back home calls him Z like I’m called Ira.” Khaira answered with a confident smile as everyone watch Bradley first sputtered out his shock for not knowing this sooner before Aizen managed to catch him when he almost fall backward, fatigue-like, with everyone else chuckling and laughing for his reaction including Iblis.

After staring at the _enemies_ , Khaira and Omar, Aizen’s smile dimmed to bear a saddened frown for what else he wants everyone to know during his time watching Khaira and Omar’s part of the demon experiment once he gently moves Bradley to stand on his feet before he walks towards Kale, with Tsunami already shrunk and rest itself to stand on Aizen’s shoulder when everyone notices the seriousness in Aizen’s frown to stop laughing and stare at the wounded brunette with little confusion when he asks the older Jinn. “Kale…there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Why? You decided to become a dancer?” Kale joked with a smirk as Aizen respond to that jest with a soft noise and his face softly blush red for dancing earlier, if not for Dij inviting and teaching him to dance the first time which also gains his confidence to do so, with the mentioned human-formed demoness release a snort and chuckle from her smile before Aizen shook his head and quickly catch his thoughts back to speak his mind. “N-No! I wanted to tell you what happened when I accept being Tsunami’s host. We watched a memory of how Khaira and her brother were forced into the experiment.” Kale’s smile shifted into a scowl showing his curiosity.

“Omar told me everything. An old man tried to shoot a bullet at them then force our men to drag them from their previous location before ending with Iblis stabbing his sister to death and gouged her eye out.” Kale explained with his sneer darkened in anger and catch everyone but Dij’s dread with Tsunami shuddering but not tickling Aizen this time on his shoulder. “But that doesn’t make any sense. We never had an old man working as a boss since my father died a month before the experiment started, and Iblis never left my side so he couldn’t have been away and kill a child.”

“That was because we both saw Beolagh transformed perfectly as Iblis, that’s why Khaira was scared of him when we first met and watch his announcement. I guess he also used it to transform into the old man.” Aizen admitted and point a finger at Iblis with sadness to catch the group’s shock at the secret with Iblis softly shaking his head in disbelief and Kale’s group quickly express anger such as Tuner growling in irritation, Telipogon cracking the knuckles of her hands, Osé surprisingly purrs and rumbles in agitation and Kale hissed his rage for the revealed secret. “Of all times for that asshole to show his powers for once, he has to use it for this shit.”

“U-um…do you have to be mean to your siblings, just because they never used their powers? I mean, I don’t know if Mom has demon powers…” Bradley enquired with fear for his uncle’s rage to his siblings with Aizen hearing the boy whisper to himself with fear and sadness. “…although I think I can guess how Mom makes herself scarier than any mother…”

“Are you kidding me? Have you listened to what I said about Beolagh’s crimes? He and Hecate made lives shit while thinking that I will do anything for them, steal money and ignore people to leave them starving and rot just to get rich for shit, and kill my wife and render Iblis orphaned! Didn’t you say Hecate and your dad also made you want to run away?” Kale reminded in anger increasing for his siblings with Aizen and Iblis notice Bradley’s eyes droop in regret and grab his left arm with his hand when his mother was mentioned, catching Iblis’s pity.

“Dad. Perhaps we shouldn’t be harsh towards Bradley. We both didn’t know the truth of our family so it’s no one’s fault.” Iblis suggested with a sad scowl as everyone glanced at the orange-haired boy with surprise and confusion for the proposition, yet Bradley slowly calm down to express a tint of relief and happiness for the good idea which Aizen, Khaira, Dij, and Omar agreed with Kale’s response was a sigh and a nod with a soft frown on his face.

Then, everyone noticed a large flash of green light formed into a rectangular virtual screen manifested and appear in front of Tuner for the nine-tailed fox to inspect the virtual screen. “Kale! Two demonic signatures are flying towards the ship from behind!” Tuner detected.

“Guys!/ Everyone!” A familiar man and woman’s voices called out from the sky alongside the cawing noises of a hawk or two rang the air just as everyone looks up at the dim blue sky to see an incoming sight of a familiar pair of demon hosts flying towards the sky and swiftly land on their feet after the fire had extinguished itself from the man’s legs while the hawk carrying the woman now wearing similar but also different clothes from the bistro remove its talons off her shirt before flying around her and rest on the head of her wooden staff.

“Marshal!? Nuru!?” Bradley greeted in shock that slowly shifted into happiness.

“Yo!” Marshal greeted with excitement and ignore the disbelieved reactions everyone is having when the blonde Frenchmen hurriedly run towards Aizen and wrap his arms around the brunette for a hug, startling the ex-Soul Reaper.

But when he did, everyone noticed tiny wisps of smoke begin to flow out of Marshal, who instantly felt the sensation of his life and nerves striking him like burning or holy water about to melt him any longer, for the blonde to scream and fall off Aizen before everyone watch Marshal rolling his smoking body all over the deck while howling his pain.

Nuru sighed in irritation from her smile as she walks closer to Aizen and Bradley, taking note of the tiny Delmar on the former’s shoulders and seeing Evan is mysteriously absent to assume everything happened while she and Marshal were temporarily out of the boat, a sad scowl indicating that she could be correct. “I take it from seeing Evan’s demon on your shoulder and Marshal rolling around the boat, he is unfortunately deceased and you are now his new host?”

“Y-Yeah, and I renamed him Tsunami for Evan. What are you both doing here?” Aizen nodded with sadness and gently stroke a finger against a side of Tsunami’s cheek for everyone to notice it wiggling in appreciation before his question prompt Nuru to darken her sorrow with anger slowly flashing on her sneer and ignore Marshal screaming and rolling in agony, with Khaira and Iblis watching the man dramatically crying. “We were saddened to stay in Marshal’s bistro after you all left France, so his friends proposed we should follow you all to Bradley’s home. We both agree that if his parents dare try to hurt him, we will protect him.”

“Normally, I prefer if you two stay there… but since you say that you do care for Hecate’s son, then I’m cool of letting you join us if you could beat the crap outta…” Kale pondered with relief for the suggestion, finding Nuru’s declaration to be satisfactory but the sight of his son glaring at him with his eyes changing color from golden to red in anger for his words interrupted Kale from finishing his sentence while Marshal stopped rolling to stand on his knees and demand Aizen in shock and sadness. “Aizen, how could you!? Why do you have to be Delmar’s new host!? How am I supposed to hug you whenever I need one from you, without getting put out by water?!”

“ **Oooh, Aizen! I just remembered what I can do to help you with your current situation!** ” Tsunami immediately spoke with happiness that startled Aizen to shudder in surprise and collect everyone’s confusion of seeing the tiny sea slug demon promptly slither towards Aizen’s chest and hid through his shirt, with everyone noticing a vast amount of water slowly climb and cover Aizen’s damaged skin with light blue and opaque liquid, surprising the brunette who almost cried out his demon only for water to shroud his neck before his face and ears, muffling his screams as he struggles from Tsunami.

“Aizen!” Khaira, Marshal, and Bradley shouted in worry of watching Aizen’s body backing away with Kale quickly grab him at the back of the other’s shoulders with his demons walking towards the others when the liquid covering the new demon host’s body suddenly dim and fade out of his skin, yet they notice something unusual in him to catch their shock as they watch Aizen’s face in view the moment he sputtered out his gasps and grasp his head with his hands. “Fah!? Fu…T-Tsunami, why did you…?”

The sudden realization of feeling his entire system aching but not as severe as it would be ever since the beginning alarmed Aizen and see everyone staring at him in surprise, happiness, and relief when they watch Aizen slowly remove his hands off his head and look at his palms to see that instead of flogged and burnt marks, he sees perfectly unscathed skin even when he inspect his wrists, torso, and legs to see not a single bruise has marked his body before he shakily reach his hands back to his head and tap his face to feel that he was never punched at all.

“ **You always told Evan to not heal all of your wounds, even though I deeply want to…** ” Everyone hears Tsunami’s voice speaking even though he is not around for them to first look around for the sea slug demon until everyone but Aizen turns their heads to the latter when Tsunami continued explaining to Aizen with happiness. “ **…But I just remembered that by representing water, I have abilities of EVERY single water animal of the world! Including octopus! So by using an octopus’s ability to mimic the ability to change color and texture and making you wear me, I can make you look like you were never abused while still keeping your wounds!** ”

“Oh! That is incredible!” Telipogon clapped her hands in happiness at the wonderful news with Khaira, Omar, Iblis, Marshal, and Osé cheering in sync while Kale and Nuru smile their confidence and Aizen stare at his hands again while trying not to cry tears of joy for now understanding something as new a demon host. ‘ _That’s why Evan wanted me to have Tsunami…_ ’

“In that case, we should fuckin’ dine and drink a celebration tonight! Hey, men! Get the others at the dining hall and tell ‘em we’re partying till we’re drunk! But give the kids some juice!” Kale declared with a smirk and pull the surprised brunette in a hug with his right arm grabbing him by the neck and shoulders before shouting at the three Jinn soldiers who were closer and still outside at the moment.

“Yes, Lord Kale!” Watching the conversation after the arrival of two demon hosts from France with their happiness hidden in their helmets of seeing someone getting _healed_ before the order of having a party for the said someone caught their excitement, one responded as he and his other two friends quickly ran to the other side of the boat for the three to call out to any of the soldiers still outside. “Hey, everyone! We’re partying and drinkin’ tonight! Thanks to Kemp’s boyfriend!”

What they heard was nothing but men and female soldiers cheering through the ship!

* * *

“What a night.” Aizen quietly burped from the beer he and the adults drank from the party for him, good thing that Khaira, Bradley, and Iblis had juice as Kale promised, for him to turn the pipe of his new bathtub to turn the pipe on and fill the bottom of the tub with lukewarm water while he gradually raises his right arm above the tub. “Alright, Tsunami.”

By command, Aizen watches his palm begin to glow pale blue for a familiar shape of Tsunami’s head to popped out of his palm while slowly growing bigger from the water covering Aizen’s body to hide his wounds, with the host feeling the excruciating sensation of his body returning to shake and grimace before Tsunami hopped off Aizen’s hand and fell into the water-filled bathtub before the human-sized demon turn around and face his damaged host.

“ **Are you sure you don’t want to wear me, all the time? Even when you sleep?** ” Tsunami enquired in worry after it glances at Aizen’s blemished face and mismatched eyes even though he is smiling with gratitude when he responds with a shook of his head. “No….I’m happy you want to help me hide my wounds and not make me a broken monster, but I don’t want to treat you as just an armor. I want to treat you like a friend for once, regardless of species. So while I’ll wear you every day, I’ll take you to your water bed every night…even if we die and live in hell together.”

The answer surprised Tsunami at first but it was sufficient for the water demon to gently lean forward and press its forehead against Aizen’s, reminiscing Evan’s kisses in that spot for Aizen to close his eyes and chuckle for the gesture, before Tsunami watch Aizen back away and walk towards the opened door with his hand reaching to the light switch and press it to switch if off, looking at the darkness that faintly hid Delmar to see it glowing blue from its back, spikes, and margins, before Aizen closed the door and walk to his new bed.

‘ _Evan…even though you’re gone, I’m glad you helped me and everyone until now. Now, I’ll return the favor by protecting everyone and take care of Tsunami for you._ ’ Aizen prayed after he laid on top of the bed, immediately relax by the softest material under him to softly close his eyes with a smile and let his mind go blank to sleep for the night…

...

“…Even if death and live in hell…that sounds too good to be true, for a monster they claim he still is.” Arriving hours after sensing that everyone, human and demon, is sleeping in this boat sailing through the night, the intruder whispered to herself once she has infiltrated in her target’s bedroom with little light brightening the room and stood closer to his side of the bed, not realizing the other presence as he sleeps peacefully for tonight with soft noises similar to snores released from his nose.

At least, to her, the situation with his abusers have been resolved and all that is left of her duty before returning to her creator is to check on him since she mentioned that to his former enemies with the clear intention of killing him if he were to fail just to surprise the other group.

Yet, something about this sinner also caught her attention of something _foreign_ to her…as if he has something that she could not understand.

“I wonder…how much of everything will I know if I accompany you?” The intruder quietly wondered with curiosity as she slowly reaches her free hand off her spear and gently presses her hand against the oval-shaped bruised of his chest, feeling his soft heartbeat as he sleeps although she did not flinch when her target sluggishly reaches his left hand to where her hand is and grasp it in his sleep, feeling his rough, scarred and burnt skin, while he tiredly blinks his eyes in a groan until his eyes caught her to slowly wake himself up in dismay and quietly gasp.

But that does not surprise nor anger her for being caught for she only smiled at the man she partially saved from his hell. “Hello…Sōsuke Aizen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have add a reference to Nixramor's comment from Chapter 2. I was taken by surprise when that popped up in my email notification on the day they wrote it.


	21. Revealed Savior, How to do America, ya'll? O 3 O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be a few references about real life, our reality or whatever, so please tell me if it is inappropriate to mention it. I just write it as coincidence. 
> 
> Other than that, there's another reference but with the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air so guess.

“Hello…Sōsuke Aizen.” Aizen thought that the soft, feminine hand against his chest belongs to either Dij, Nuru, or Telipogon’s, considered too big to be Khaira’s hand, but when he slowly open his eyes and wake up, he was more than surprised to see an unfamiliar woman standing next to his bed and seemingly watching him sleep, speaking her first words towards him with a warm smile.

From the moonlight that escapes by the open window and illuminating the room, Aizen can see that it is a woman wearing white from the white sheet hiding the top half of her head and hair down to her waist, her long dress that bares her shoulders and collarbone but also reveals the shape of her voluptuous figure and bosom, and even the Naginata spear that towers her looks like she is glowing pure white from the moonlight.

As for her Reiatsu…Aizen sensed that she has such high spiritual energy that is neither a Soul Reaper nor a demon, but rather her spiritual energy is blinding but also warm…like the light.

‘ _Who…who is this? Is she another enemy? Or…_ ’ Aizen thought in bewilderment as he hastily raises and sat on the bed, bringing the woman to remove her hand off his body and took a step back but still closer to the bed, and turn to face her while his mind listens to Kyōka Suigetsu’s voice wondering of this intruder with her sword form placed on the bedside shelf at the other side of his bed, her tired voice gasp in confusion. “ _Sōsuke….I think I know her from somewhere. Her Spiritual Energy seems familiar…_ ”

“U-Um…who…who are you?” Aizen asked the woman as calmly as he can and watch her apologized with a brief curtsy and the small smile on her face while her hand returns to hold her spear, her English accent immediately remind Aizen of Evan as he continues to silently stare at her in confusion hiding the suspicion for the woman, wondering about her intention. “Oh. Please forgive me for the sudden visit. I would have met you when you and your friends get to your destination, but I cannot help but be impatient...wondering how you’ll react when meeting someone who aided your escape, from your former world.”

That prompt Aizen to react with his mismatched eyes widening in shock, his right eye regains the agonizing pain if not wearing Tsunami as his cloaking armor of water, of the woman’s words especially by the mention of escape and his former world.

His curiosity of the possibility was then when Kyōka Suigetsu gasped her surprise, startling the brunette while he did not see the woman’s smile faltered in a curious scowl underneath her cloth. “ _Oh! Sōsuke, I remember now! She’s the one who gave me a mirror and sent me to Mūken! She serves the one who requested to help your redemption to live in her realm_.”

“Indeed. I am the one who sent your sword to your former world, and I will be the first of my creator’s soon-to-be many counterparts…” The woman calmly agreed with a faint nod once Aizen slowly relaxes while trying to look under the sheet and see her eyes but quickly lean back when the woman curl the corners of her lips in an anxious smile and nearly turn around to the wall and small window of his room. “…I’m sorry. Perhaps now is not a good time for our first meeting…”

“No!” Aizen cried in horror, realizing his revealed savior is about to leave after apologizing for a possible misunderstanding on his part, and instantly lean forward to reach his arm towards anything he could grab of her, being the body of her Naginata spear and below her hands, before pulling her back to hear her gasp in surprise as her staggering body turns around from the pull until Aizen witness both her weapon immediately flash a glow of white light and disperse into particles of light that disappears into nothing, and the woman falling towards him before Aizen release a gasp of surprise and pain from her body hitting him and both fell onto the bed.

“ _Oh, my!_ ” Kyōka Suigetsu gasped in amazement even inside her sword form, surprised of seeing her master falling on the bed with their savior landing against him.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pull you back! P-please don’t leave! I have so many questions to ask….you…” First noticing something light fell his face and a body on his’s while initially see his vision has blackened until his hand reaches towards the object to be a long sheet, Aizen apologized while sluggishly raise back to sit on the bed and quickly remove the sheet off his face to look at the woman currently resting on his body, seeing long hair glowing pure white as Aizen glance down in puzzlement once the woman leisurely cranes her neck up and reveal her face….

…to show herself as a beautiful woman with the fringes of her wavy-like, waist-length, white hair parted away and her eyes are blank blue and bluish-purple even to the sclera with the irises faintly visible and tiny, glowing white and pink dots moving around the inside of her eyes, reminiscing the stars of the night sky.

“W…Woah…” Aizen muttered in disbelief of seeing and even holding a woman that shares a few similarities with Rangiku Matsumoto in both beauty and body but with longer and white hair, with a quick check of his hand holding the object to be the white sheet that hides her head until he glances back at the woman when she slowly raises one of her hands towards her face with a few taps towards her forehead and hair, her confused sneer shifted into a shocked gasp when Aizen watch her standing up but her knees on the edge of the bed and between the brunette’s legs spread apart and start tapping her hands on the bed, increasing his confusion of watching her search for her sheet. “Where is it? Where is it? I can’t lose it…”

“ _Sōsuke, I noticed something. Can’t she see you holding her sheet, than searching for it?_ ” Kyōka Suigetsu exclaimed with a tint of perplexity as Aizen stare at the woman now tapping her hands on his body and arms, one of them found the hand holding her sheet for her to quickly grasps her hands at his’s and almost pull the sheet off of his hand, bringing Aizen to quickly tighten his grip on the sheet and hold her hands with his free hand, intending to stop her from both hiding her face and leaving him when he demands her with what he thought of the other. “W-wait! I’m sorry if I offend you by asking this…are you incapable of seeing?”

The woman stopped struggling to pull her precious sheet off of his head and glance back at the brunette with surprise and anger to catch Aizen’s dread of receiving a woman’s wrath by a sensitive question, possibly confirming him of her disability, before she softened her sneer to bear a sad scowl. “…Yes. At least I will forgive you for saying sorry. Unlike others who would anger me by immediately pointed out I’m blind.”

‘ _I’m glad I said sorry before asking._ ’ Aizen thought with a gulp of relief.

“It’s okay. I would never mention a person’s disability unless I need to confirm. I once had a loyal comrade who’s also blind…but I killed him when I was a heartless monster. Even now, I would think that I’m still am even though I’m redeeming myself.” Aizen assured when both slowly relax from their position, recalling Kaname Tōsen from the similarity between him and the woman although he added his death with a depressed scowl and look away to not notice the woman seemingly stare at his expression with a curious scowl and her lips faintly open to show her teeth.

“I can hear the regret in your tone. You must feel guilty for your actions.” The woman noticed with a sad sneer and shakily reach her hands off her sheet to grasp his bruised hands, startling Aizen to glance back at her with perplexity and sadness when seeing her smiling warmly at him. “But I can also hear that you are determined to redeem, which is good. Of all the sinners my maker collected to live in the realms she created for their afterlives, you must be the one that captured her attention.”

“R-Really?” Aizen asked in curiosity as the woman responds to her words with a nod and the same smile, catching Aizen’s surprise from feeling his face heated up with a flustered scowl especially when she suddenly reached her hands towards his face, first tapping them from his body to his neck and resting them on his bruised cheeks, unable to see Aizen’s blush growing in surprise when she reacts with an astonished frown. “Oh…I can feel your cheeks are growing red. Is something wrong?”

‘ _….Aaaaaah! She’s too pure! She’s like Orihime Inoue! I’m not surprised she married Ichigo Kurosaki during my sentence!_ ’ Aizen mentally screamed his disbelief for meeting the one who saved him from hell and turn out to be a kind-hearted woman even though she came in with a spear and was prepared to slay him in his sleep, with the sight of her face and starry eyes staring back at him brought Aizen to feel his mind starting to grow light-headed…

... Until the sensation of her breasts pressing against his torso when she leans forward immediately got Aizen to feel himself growing numb and unknowingly fall back on his bed in a dead-like expression, not hearing Kyōka Suigetsu shouting his name in dismay while he is unconscious. “ _Sōsuke?! Sōsuke!_ ”

“Oh, my! Aizen! What’s wrong, Aizen?! Aizen?!” The unnamed woman gasped in shock at feeling Sōsuke Aizen fallen unconscious on his bed just from feeling his cheeks blushing, wondering about this emotion he sensed just from her touches, as she gently shook his shoulders without lifting his back off the bed while trying to wake him up. But the silence can indicate that the brunette who was once a God-Complex sinner is indeed out cold from being comforted by her.

Although, the woman sensed something about the timing for her to first check if he is still unconscious by first giving a faint slap on his bruised cheek, hearing no response, before she then proceeds to move her body down and again plant herself against him and give him where her lips shall graze him as a sign of reassurance, according to what her maker told her…

From what she guessed from feeling a rough spot of his skin from his permanent injury, she kissed him on the forehead…

* * *

“Sōsuke!”

“ **Hold on, pretty lady. I know how to wake him up…** ” Before he could slowly blink his eyes to wake up and wonder of both Kyōka Suigetsu and Tsunami speaking while his strangely naked body is lying inside a bathtub of water, the instant sensation of Tsunami’s body vibrating against his body while seeing translucent blue water in his vision as if he is drowning in the water again, but this time since yesterday that he can now breathe underwater, captured his shock to quickly climb out of Tsunami’s body and breathed out a loud gasp when he sees Tsunami towering in front of him with its slime-like body above and through his soaking wet, damaged body.

Besides the bathtub, Kyōka Suigetsu’s true form stood closer with her sleeved arms wrapping around a folded pile of new clothes.

“Tsunami!? What are you doing!?” Kyōka Suigetsu gasped in shock at what she saw Tsunami’s method to wake up their master, watching him panted his surprise and stare at the water demon slowly turning its head from Aizen to his sword in human form when it responded with a confused tone. “ **What? He would be shocked whenever he sees himself underwater. Plus, I’m also bathing him. So it’ll be easier to get him dried and changed since the others are about to leave the boat.** ”

“T-They’re what?!” Aizen froze in distress from realizing what his demon said as well as seeing both it and Kyōka Suigetsu’s faceless emotions to confirm the former’s words for the brunette to hastily climb out of the bathtub and stood in front of his Zanpakutō spirit once she proceeds to help dress her master up with new clothes, at the same time Tsunami quickly flew out of the bathtub and start covering his form to hide his marred injuries.

As he watches both his demon using its power to conceal his damaged skin and his Zanpakutō spirit assisting with wearing the clothes, Aizen realized he cannot help but think about the blind and beautiful woman from last night and aware that she is not inside the room even when he ran out of the bathroom once both spirit and demon are done preparing him.

‘ _Where is she?_ ’ Aizen thought with a serene scowl of sadness after Kyōka Suigetsu proceeds to return into her sword form. ‘ _…I didn’t even know her name_.’

* * *

“Woah! So this is America? It’s so big!” Khaira commented her amazement as Omar, dressed in the suit he wore when meeting Kale Jinn, finished wrapping the bandages around his little sister’s forehead and left side of her face to hide her diamond once they as well as the others excluding Aizen who could be still sleeping are standing at the lower deck and witness the view of the massive city anyone would have seen, showing how big America is compared to other countries.

Although one would notice that one of them does not share the amazement they had when seeing the next country in view as Bradley grasp his forearms with his hands and watch the boat sailing closer to the harbor with fear even when Tank have appeared and stood closer to his young host.

“Tank,” Bradley called his demon to get his attention and look at the distraught on his face when he spoke without looking back at Tank. “…I’m scared. I don’t want to go home. They’ll hurt me and the others…Now I think I know how Mum and Dad tried to make me follow their commands, and nearly kill me every time.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Whatever shit they try ta pull out…I’ll be with ya and rip out their bleedin’ hearts.” Tank assured with a confident smile and give two gentle pats with his steel hand on Bradley’s head, sending him flinching in pain by the hard material against his head before both glance at Khaira, Omar, and Dij, when Tank nodded towards the latter hooking a golden necklace around her neck with a short chain for the necklace shaped like both a key and the letter K to rest on her collarbone and above her chest, and the top of the necklace and connect the chain, is a tiny but visible yellow gemstone familiar to be imperial topaz. “Or to make it easier…have the beauty eat them. She’s called the Voracious Darkness for a reason.”

“No!” Bradley objected in shock and anger at the proposition, both did not see everyone on the lower deck staring at them in confusion for their conversation just as the boat has proceeded to slowly turn and prepare to anchor the boat when Osé curiously asks with a manic smirk, standing closer to Bradley and Tank and catch the former’s fright of the leopard demon’s towering form. “What’cu talkin’ about, kid? Talkin’ shit of the Queen of Bitches, known as your mom? Wanna have my advice to kill her?”

“Osé!” A perturbed Iblis shouts away from the group at the front alongside his father with the sight of the boy changing his eye color into glowing red alarmed Osé to shudder in apprehension while Tuner also defends both boys by walking towards his rival and reprimanded the other in annoyance. “Osé, can you please refrain from cursing out of the people you despise?”

“Why not? Aren’t we all pissed at whatever they do to Kale, just to get him working with them? Don’t you remember the times they bore us to believe we’ll agree with them, how they wanted to dispose of us even though we’re Kale’s demons…” Osé complained in irritation as everyone turns around and watch another argument between two demons with the leopard demon instantly grab the nine-tailed fox with both hands grabbing each side of the other’s body and raise him off the deck to stare wide-eyed at its shocked, emerald-like eyes in anger. “…And worst of all…they killed Celeste and try to kill the baby…I’ll avenge Kale’s Momma by poundin’ that bitch to the ground!”

“Osé, now’s not the time to declare what we and the souls THEY killed wanted to see as their fate. You can, however, talk shit when we get to their house.” Kale wearily walks towards the group with his son and sighed his irritation for both his demon shouting early in the morning, and forced to not kill his sister by both their sons even though hers’ is terrified of returning to his damn parents.

For Kale, even though he should also share his hatred of his sister and spouse towards his nephew, the sight of his fear whenever his parents are mentioned were enough to convince him that Bradley Martin does not have their annoying pride which is such a relief to not just him and his group, but all the members of the Jinn family that knew of the family tree.

‘ _Celeste._ ’ Kale mused as he watches Iblis standing behind Bradley and pat his cousin’s back for his sympathy while Osé and Tuner resume their argument with Telipogon watching her comrades bickering in a mildly annoying smirk. ‘ _…I still wish you’re here to see our boy growing up, and even meet our thankfully good nephew._ ’

“Telipogon!” The flower demoness heard her name being called from inside the ship for the curious demoness to turn around and watch the doors opening for the appearance of no one but Sōsuke Aizen running out and reveal himself to all but Osé and Tuner, catching Telipogon’s amazement in her smile of seeing him wearing new clothes than the previous one.

Instead of a black cloak hiding his dirty white shirt and black shorts while he already wore his water demon to hide his ghastly wounds, Sōsuke Aizen is now wearing a clean, violet purple trench tailcoat with a long matching purple cloth connecting the back of his coat reaching to his black boots and split, a white cuff and glove for the ends of his sleeves and hands, and black pants. His sheathed katana, however, is mysteriously absent.

“My. You have become a very handsome boy, Sōsuke Aizen.” Telipogon commented with a smile when Aizen stopped by her side with a calm smile and nod his response although he immediately notices Osé and Tuner’s banter to react in confusion. “Thank you. I see we made it to America…and why are Osé and Tuner arguing?”

“Mind them. They always fight each other for their differences in thinking.” Telipogon assured with a sigh as the two first watch the other two demons verbally fight with Osé’s fury growing on his face in each second, bringing Aizen to nod his agreement before he recollected the female demon’s attention by asking with an anxious frown, both ignore the boat stopping for the Jinn soldiers to start preparing the exit for every one of the boat. “…Telipogon. Can I ask, have you seen a woman in white that might’ve come here, possibly around dawn?”

“Oh? No, I haven’t. Are you saying you met someone who snuck in the boat?” Telipogon raised an eyebrow in confusion of the question, surprised and curious of knowing that someone snuck in the boat and the brunette _boy_ was the only one who knew of this woman, seeing him lifting his arm towards his face and rest his gloved hand against his forehead with a nervous smile on his face when he reveals more of this mysterious woman. “She was in my room, from out of nowhere. But we talked a bit and now I know who she is and her connection with me…I’m hoping to look for her when we get around America and ask her for something. Cause I want to see her again.”

‘ _Oh, my._ ’ Telipogon’s scowl softened to serenely express a warm smile at the ex-murderer’s reason for this woman. ‘ _I believe I smell something nicer than this violet’s scent._ ’

“Okay, people. Let’s get outta the boat before I count to three and shoot a bullet… One…two….” Kale commanded as he walks towards the ramp leading down to the harbor and ignores both the workers outside the boat staring at him and his group in disbelief, no surprise, but also the shocked group of hearing Kale count for the demons hosts to immediately run down from the ramp to join Kale who nearly said three and pull out his gun from his pocket when everyone witness Aizen’s body reappearing in front of Kale in a flash, showing off his ability for Kale to first shake his head in surprise for the reappearance before he playfully whacks the other brunette’s head with a fist to hear him grunt in pain.

As for the demons, due to seeing the flabbergasted people below the ship staring at them in fear even though Dij is human-formed, they instantly let their presences vanished with their powers from darkness for Dij, different-colored lights for both Tank and Tuner, petals bursting out of Telipogon’s body, and Osé exploded in a burst of yellow smoke like a bomb.

“Kale Jinn. What are you planning to do to us, now that we are in Bradley’s country? Returning him to his abusive family?” Nuru softly demanded with an angry sneer for the presumption of handing them all to Bradley’s abusive parents, with the boy gasping his fright for the thought yet he immediately reacts in distress of Marshal wrapping his arms around the boy and pull him in a hug when he also demands Kale in concern and anger, surprising the older Jinn and his son who glared at three demon hosts, with Omar and Aizen also staring at Nuru, Marshal, and Bradley in confusion while Khaira raises her hands and sway her open hands in little swings, staring at Kale in an angry pout. “You shall not pass to do it! If you want Brad, ya have zo take all of us!”

“ _Ze fuck you’re talking about?_ I’m not taking the kid back to his fucking parents, yet.” Kale exclaimed with an irritated sneer and a fake French accent to startle Marshal in shock when he removes his arms off Bradley just as Kale admitted his disdain for returning his nephew to his parents, again collecting the group’s mixed reactions for Kale to glance at everyone before Bradley and reveal his intention for the group’s first visit to America. “The better way to not only enjoy you kids’, no offense Aizen, first time in America…is also pissing Hecate by wasting her time. So, kid? What would you like to do as the first taste of your freedom?”

Bradley blinked his eyes in surprise at the offer with a glance at his friends to see them looking back at him with curiosity for what he wanted to do, also wondering if the first thing they will do in a new country since they could not relax in France due to the Jinn organization’s quick method to capture them yesterday.

So many things, Bradley wished to do for the first time but was forced not to from his parents’ strict demands. A lot to be like a normal person than a doll.

From what he could remember, there was one thing he was fascinated to do… “Can I try…bowling? There’s a bowling alley at Dorchester, Boston where I go to school. So we’ll have lunch and bowl before we go back home.”

“Bowling, huh? That sounds fun. I wanna try, too.” Iblis nodded his agreement with a smile with Bradley glancing at the others to see the amusement on their faces as Khaira notified with a childish smile and faintly swing her arms up and down. “I wanna see Dij play. Dij said she loves bowling when she was human. Z, Aizen, can we go?”

“Sure. Now that I’m no longer a murderer, I guess I can enjoy myself of what humans can do.” Aizen accepted with a calm grin with the mention of his past life as a murderer as a joke prompt Nuru to softly hit Aizen’s chest with the end of her wooden spear and smirked her anger for reminding himself of his crimes while Marshal and Kale chuckled their amusement.

‘ _Thank god... I think I’ll enjoy my first taste in freedom, after all_.’ Bradley sighed in relief when he smiled at his friends with genuine happiness, feeling his heart slowly lighten in seconds for the first time of his life.

* * *

“Hey, Iblis. You can handle hiding your face when you go out, right?” Bradley whispered his question to Iblis with a nervous scowl once the group has entered the designated bowling alley called Boston Bowl with the addition of Dij walking alongside them yet Kale went off somewhere after dropping them outside the bowling alley, with the group noticing the number of people already using the place to play their turns of bowling with some already leaving in satisfaction. “I’ll be alright. It’s just until we get to your house.”

“Dij, are you alright? You look annoyed, for some reason.” Aizen noticed Dij looking around the alley and the people with a soft yet irritated scowl which caught his attention to ask for the human-formed demoness when she already grabs her bowling shoes for Bradley, Iblis, and Marshal to proceed to gather their bowling shoes since the others prefer to watch them bowl for the first time.

“…Yeah. It’s just…looking around here brought me to think of my former life.” Dij responded with a nod but her face soured in indignation for Aizen to react with a tint of surprise and concern for the girl when he patiently listens to her continue explaining.

“Before I died, my former world used to be so crowded and people were happy to go out all the time, just like this. But everything changed when a fucking disease that killed more than a million people attacked by none other than them. Watching and reading the news of people growing more toxic than before, especially when the corruption of the _world_ was more involved with _someone_. All I want was Ira and everyone in this world to have a better life than mine, where they can go out and be happy when hanging out with family and friends in the fresh air, than having to dread of the future.”

“I’m sure that, with the demons, that the world could adjust for their new reality. I’ll also hope that everyone can also get what you want them to have, Dij.” Aizen assured with a sad smile when everyone proceeds to walk towards their lane, unaware of Iblis listening to the conversation with the grief of listening to the description of the Voracious Darkness’s former world, his eyes glow from golden to blue underneath his hood. ‘ _People growing more corrupted? If the people of Khaira’s demoness’s former world had a life like that…I better think of what I shall do in the future to prevent that from happening here._ ’

So everyone else sat on the couches provided for their lanes during the agreeable three rounds with four turns for one player each, with the adults and toddler watching Bradley starting first before Iblis, although everyone noticed Marshal is showing the same hesitance on his face when he fought Prince Uhuru in Congo even as he accidentally removes the grip of his red bowling ball for it to fly and hit Aizen in the stomach, releasing a choked scream from the brunette while the others scrunch their faces in pain from witnessing it.

Now understanding that Marshal also never played bowling before and he is indeed unlucky, Aizen slowly returns the bowling ball to him while Dij kindly instructs Marshal how to swing and hold the ball with a gentle swing of her arm as Marshal follows her instruction to swing his bowling ball and again injure Aizen by accidentally hitting him in the groin and forced another grimace and groan of his pain, to Marshal’s regret…

… Until Aizen furiously grabs Dij’s bowling ball off her hands and immediately swings his arm down to hit it against Marshal’s foot, sending him crying out in pain.

Another unlucky accident happened just as the players finished their first of three turns to notice Marshal’s bowling ball has not returned from scoring a spare, for Marshal to first look around the bowling ball dispenser with Khaira standing closer to the machine while Omar ready himself to protect her from any harm, before he knelt and look at the inside just as Khaira lightly tap her toy hammer at the side of the dispenser, for it to shoot the bowling ball out and hit Marshal’s forehead with everyone inside the alley watching Marshal’s body falling and knocking the dispenser off the floor, dropping the bowling balls in the process.

_[One hour later…]_

“Thanks, guys. This is the first time I had fun like this, for once.” Bradley thanked with happiness once everyone sat back on the couches and enjoy the food and beverages they ordered at the bar after they finished their rounds of bowling, provided by the worker of the bowling alley with Iblis kindly using his pocket money to pay for their food.

The workers recognized almost every one of the group except Aizen and Iblis, who is still hooded to hide his face, from the live stream showcasing the victims of the demon experiment’s death and resurrection six days ago so once the other customers have reduced to be nearly empty for the day as a safety precaution by none other than both the government and Jinn organization confirmed by Michael and Iblis, the group are allowed to stay here as long as they can assure that it will be safe to come out.

“I’m glad that you and your friends are safely enjoying yourselves. It is both unfortunate and fortunate about the demon experiment considering that a man named Kale Jinn broadcasted an announcement that the million-dollar reward Iblis Jinn mentioned turn out to be a scam caused by a heartless member. The fortunate thing is that the survivors can return to their homes…” A worker named Michael explained with relief after joining the group for a conversation, not seeing the others responding to the mention of the scam with an angry sneer when recognizing the heartless member, when the pure human continued informing the group to gather their attention. “…What’s strange is that Kale Jinn’s announcement interrupted a political speech broadcasted by Marie Jackson, one of the candidates for United States’ Secretary of the Treasury.”

The familiar name spoken attracted everyone’s puzzlement while both Bradley and Iblis’s eyes widened and, at the same time, spit out a fountain of their drinks from their mouths in horror, shocking everyone in the room.

“What!?” Both Bradley and Iblis demanded the worker in horror as Michael glance at the two boys in bewilderment at their reaction and wondering the latter’s face underneath his hood as Omar also noticed the surprise and anger on everyone but the bowling alley worker’s face while Khaira shows a tint of fear but also anger for this ‘Marie Jackson’ for the lightning demon host to gently raise Khaira to stand on his lap and question his sister with a curious scowl. “Khaira. Maria Jackson ni siapa (Who’s this Maria Jackson)?”

“…Mama…Bradley…tak…baik.” Khaira slowly answered while surprising Omar of speaking in her native language for the first time, with Dij flashing a thumbs up at Omar when he glanced back at her with a startled smile, until everyone heard the bell ringing from the door alongside the sounds of young men and females chattering and laughing in mock amusement once they walked further inside to be a group of teenagers Bradley’s age of a year older, the three boys dressed like school jocks while the three girls wear those fashionable dresses to look ‘popular’.

Noticing Michael’s tired scowl and Bradley’s irritated and anxious sneer when seeing the arrivals, the group watches the manager slowly climb off his seat and walk towards the entrance where two of his other workers are standing closer to the visitors, with everyone listening to Michael informing them in worry. “I’m sorry, kids. But today has been closed due to the safety procedures…”

“WE’RE not listening to some old fart and we’re not kids! You won’t kick us, _customers,_ out, just because of the whole demonic joke!” One of the boys responded harshly with a confident grin, alarming Bradley’s group to watch the delinquents laughing at Michael for the cruel joke and his irritated reaction, slowly bringing everyone to glare at the brats in indignation when one of the girls wrapped her arms around the boy’s left forearm, presenting herself as his girlfriend, and laughed their crude jokes to the manager. “Plus, we can see those other losers staying here. So if they can stay here, then we have the right to do so!”

“Such disgusting tones towards someone trying to help them be safe.” Nuru remarked her disgust towards the children with Shetani chittering its agreement in anger just as everyone watches Bradley turning around and lean forward to place his arms on the table, holding his head on his left palm with his elbow against the table, and groan in annoyance to avoid watching the group of teenagers rebuking the workers to not leave the bowling alley.

“…You have no idea. I know those jerks since middle school and they like to harass everyone for years, just because they want to be known all over America by trying to be _heroes_. In my case, they’ve been bullying me for my academic scores and money to quickly get out at school, even when they keep getting detentions. They took advantage of my suffering my parents gave me, just for their benefits.”

“What kind of parenting brought zem to act like zat?” Marshal questioned in pity to Michael and his workers and anger towards Bradley’s revealed bullies who continue to pressure the formers trying to gently push them away, nearly starting a fight, as Bradley slowly remove his hand off his head and faintly look over his right shoulder to sneer at his bullies in anger. “The worst part; Everyone at my schools met their parents and they are the complete opposite of their kids, who even talk shit that they will not control those jerks to keep doing bad stuff.”

“So they’ve been secretly pretending to not let their families know of their true selves? They sound pathetic at doing it, coming from a _professional_.” Aizen commented with a cruel scowl at the brats with everyone staring at the brunette in mixed surprise from the _ex-pretender_ while Khaira softly waves her hand at Dij and motion her to lean closer to the child’s mouth and whisper what everyone could have heard as ‘ _Dij. If they are annoying, can you eat them?_ ’ for Dij to silently respond to the command by smirking devilishly for the Voracious Darkness.

Suddenly, Iblis calmly pushes his chair back and silently stands up for everyone to curiously watch the hooded boy nonchalantly turn around and strode towards Michael’s workers and Bradley’s bullies. ‘ _What’s wrong with Iblis?_ ’ Bradley wondered in confusion of his _enemy_ slowly walk towards his bullies as he could have sworn he noticed the wrathful expression and glowing red eyes that was once golden yellow underneath his cousin’s hood….

... Until the worst possibilities came to mind for Bradley to react in horror and sluggishly slide off the chair to quickly skate towards Iblis from behind, startling his friends when they watch him almost falling from his stunt.

‘ _IBLIS NO!_ ’ Bradley mentally cried.

Before he could _command_ his cousin’s enemies to stop verbally fighting the workers, planning to remove his hood and reveal himself just to see their reactions while pretending to torture them for Bradley, a body harshly slam itself behind Iblis’s back and stagger him to almost fall forward with a gasp of pain, unable to see Michael’s workers and Bradley’s bullies stopping their argument to watch Bradley recklessly spin Iblis’s body around and face him, speedily shake Iblis back and forth by the shoulders and reprimanding him to hear the orange-haired boy making gasping-like noises from each shake. “Please don’t tell me you’re planning to torture them, are you!? I can’t let you make a scene!”

Unfortunately, Bradley accidentally shook Iblis so hard, his hood falls off his head and reveals his face inside the bowling alley. Iblis, Bradley, and his friends react in dread from having the former’s identity revealed while the bowling alley and Bradley’s bullies are disconcerted when Michael muttered Iblis’s name in horror. “…Iblis…Jinn…”

“…Well, if it isn’t the rich nerd! Looks like he managed to pay himself back to life.” After a minute of silence when Bradley’s friends quickly join his side, one of the boys immediately taunted the young brunette with a slow but visible proud grin when his words alerted his friends to also calm down from reacting in shock of seeing not only the boy who turn most of the entire world into a living hell but with their victim in the same place to compose themselves and present themselves as confident, for the third boy to also taunt Bradley with a scoff, bringing the latter and his friends to glare at them in frustration. “Oh, yeah! We had to hear our parents talking and crying from watching you chopped into pieces on TV that day, they think that WE’RE your friends!”

“Can’t believe that off all embarrassing things we try not to let others say about us, they think that you’re in our league! You’re not even above that! You’re just a loser who thinks you can be on top of us, like everyone else!” The leader of the group groaned with a manic grin while their girlfriends could only smirk theirs disgusts at Bradley’s group when the leader’s girlfriend remove her arms off his arm and teased Bradley before jabbing her finger with a long and painted fingernail at his shoulder, jerking him to stagger by the pain. “So, where’s your demon? Is it a weak thing, like you? Ahahahahahaha!”

“Oh hell no!” As soon as she taunted, everyone heard Tank’s voice shouting his rage in the air with Michael, his workers, and Bradley’s bullies looking around for the source in surprise and confusion just as everyone witnesses a large glow of blue light flashing between Bradley, when he and Iblis back away in surprise, and his bullies until Tank materialized from the light and swiftly grab the girl by his giant hand gripping her throat before lifting her off the floor, forcing a strangled scream from the girl while her horrified possies gawk at the steel-made demon about to throw a punch with his free hand. “How about I fuckin’ slice n’ dice ya damn face, and make you tonight’s barbie, bitch!?”

“Tank!” Bradley cried in horror as he, Iblis, Aizen, and Marshal hastily grab Tank’s arms from behind, also avoid being impaled by the knife sticking out of his elbows, while the victim’s female friends and Michael quickly attempt to pull her out of the demon’s hand, collecting Tank’s attention of his host trying to stop him from killing his bully for him to roughly throw the girl down to her knees on the ground and turn around to face Bradley with an annoyed sneer to show his confusion. “What’s wrong, mate? They’re being jerkies to ya and others. What’s wrong with giving them premature punishment?”

“That’s not what I want! I’ve been enduring their antics for years, but I don’t want to be worse than my parents!” Bradley shook his head in worry as everyone first watches the girl coughing and breathing for air with her friends patting her back while the boys glare at Bradley and Tank in anger when Iblis spoke to the former with a concerned sneer and a nod towards his bullies. “But, Bradley. The thought of a family member getting ridiculed by those who think they’re better than others, just because they’re jealous of others having what they desire, would show them nothing but weakness.”

“… I know. But, Iblis…Even though we found out we’re cousins from my mom and Kale, that doesn’t mean you can put yourself in my troubles. That will make you part of the problem, and I don’t want both of us in trouble.” Bradley reminded with sadness as both boys did not see the bullies immediately freeze in disbelief from the mention of them being cousins when Iblis responded to the other with a faint scowl and his eyes suddenly glow green for the first time, surprising Bradley to wonder what emotion Iblis is feeling right now. “I couldn’t help it. I’ve been wanting to have a family since I’ve been raised by our grandparents until they passed away peacefully. And just when I found out of having a cousin my age who has awful parents and bullied by a bunch of losers, I want to help you feel better. Isn’t that what family do?”

“What did you say!? How dare you call us losers!” One of the female bullies demanded in anger with everyone turning their attention towards Bradley’s bullies when noticing they are ignoring them, as another girl points a finger at both Bradley and Iblis and pointed out the resemblance between the two boys. “Wait! Are you two cousins!?”

“Can you losers shut up? You’re ruining the moment.” Khaira demanded in anger as everyone glaring at the child sitting on her brother’s arms in disbelief of her temper including Michael and his workers when they first stare at the delinquents showing agitation before the demon hosts when Tank gave Khaira a thumbs up and a confident smirk while Nuru enquired the pouting girl in a confusing sneer for the child’s immediate words. “Khaira! You can’t say something like that…at least wait until you’re older.”

“But, Nuru…they’re so annoying! They’re like those losers that hurt Aizen but weaker! Bradley, can Dij eat them?” Khaira complained in irritation with a wave of a hand towards Dij who immediately flashes a devilish grin from her command and collecting the humans’ fears of seeing the human-formed demoness eager to become her titled role while the demon hosts are slightly frightened yet Bradley objected the child’s offer in shock and anger while staring at the others for their reactions. “No! I told Tank not to let Dij eat my parents earlier, I won’t allow her to eat these guys! Guys. If you were tormented by bullies or enemies, what will you do to stop them from doing so?”

“Convince them/ Stop zem…” Nuru and Marshal were the first to respond just as Aizen, Iblis, Khaira, Tank, and Dij nonchalantly answer with a curious scowl on their faces. “…Break them / Kill them, luv / Eat them.” The latter answers prompt Bradley to twitch his eyebrow in fury for the latter five’s answers and muttered aloud to not see his bullies glaring at him in horror and anger for this entire conversation. “You guys are a bunch of monsters. Even you, Aizen.”

“Excuse me. Just because I agree to no longer be a manipulative murderer, doesn’t mean I should be a purely good soul. I’ll still kill enemies that want to torture others, and THANKS to Khaira and Dij, learn how to eat human meat when we met.” Aizen scoffed his mild annoyance when Bradley called him out as everyone ignores the delinquents and Michael’s group gawking their fear at them when Bradley reprimanded the brunette in surprise and anger. “CAN WE PLEASE STOP MENTIONING BEING A CANNIBAL!?”

“Everyone. Can we all please calm down? There’s still the option to leave and avoid getting everyone killed.” Michael asked everyone with a worried scowl as Bradley’s group slowly relax while his bullies are still dumbfounded by the former group when Iblis turns around from facing Bradley and apologize to the workers with a sympathetic frown. “Of course. I apologize for causing all of this. We shall leave since my father and Bradley’s uncle just got here.”

Iblis pointed a finger at the entrance of the bowling alley for everyone to see a giant, black jeep with an open truck bed recently parked outside with Kale Jinn standing closer to the door and looking around the area with a bored sneer.

“You’re not going anyway!” The leader of the delinquents rebuked in anger with everyone again staring at the nearly forgotten group in annoyance when the former point a finger at his girlfriend slowly standing on his feet before Bradley with an arrogant smirk that replaced his sneer. “For trying to kill my girlfriend with your demon, talking shit about us, and making our damned parents think that you’re one of us…you need to pay for our apologies!”

“Y-Yeah! You know the rules, nerd! Give us your money, and now your demon and friends! We can ignore their sick behaviors to make them OUR bodyguards, while you’ll go back to your _mommy and daddy_!” Another boy laughed in crude enjoyment even though Bradley, Michael, and his workers shuddered in dread from seeing Iblis with his eyes glowing red from green, Nuru, Marshal, Aizen, Omar, Khaira, Tank, and Dij glaring such furious daggers at them and feeling their demonic energy increasing to almost paralyzing everyone especially when one of the boys and girls walk towards the aforementioned demon hosts with a flirtatious smirk, for the girl to whistle at both Aizen and Omar’s glares towards her and her friends. “Yeah! What’s wrong with _sharing_ your friends with us? Since you have very handsome men that shouldn’t be with YOU!”

“Like this one may be a cannibal, but she looks hot to have my…” The boy standing closer to the exasperated Dij commented with a brief lick of his licks just as Dij remorselessly swing her arm from below and forcefully punch his face with the back of her fist, sending him falling towards the ground with a gasp of pain with everyone backing away from seeing his face now covered in his blood from the blow, catching his friends’ horror to scream including the girl who could be the new victim’s girlfriend while Dij reaches her blood-covered hand and hissed her anger after licking the blood of her hand. “Not interested with bratty cunts.”

Then, Iblis thought of something in surprise for everyone but Bradley’s bullies distracted from one of their friends in pain to watch the orange-haired boy hastily put his hand inside his jacket’s pocket and pull out something inside his closed hand, opening it to be a pile of orange-colored sands until Iblis furiously blow the sands off his palm to send a large burst of orange smoke flowing and shrouding the delinquents for a few seconds.

Once the smoke then disperses and fade into the wind, what everyone saw from the last spot the bullies stood was nothing, gone in an instant.

“W-What happened? W-where are they?” One of Michael’s workers enquired in shock when everyone stared at the space replacing the awful children, watching Iblis dusting his hands with a calm smile of pride with his cousin and friends staring at the orange-haired boy with mixed confusion for his method of taking them away once another worker question Iblis with a concerned scowl for assuming the worst of those delinquents’ absence. “Did you…You didn’t…kill them, didn’t you?”

“…No. Because Bradley wanted us not to, I decided to use a bit of my magic to teleport them somewhere else. Don’t worry, they’re not dead…yet.” Iblis answered with a calm smile and his eyes flash red and golden multiple times to indicate what Bradley could guess Iblis is expressing would be grim enjoyment, worrying his cousin when he gently rests his hand on Iblis’s shoulder and glances at Michael with sadness. “I’m sorry my friends and I caused a scene that will get us banned from here. We’ll leave Boston Bowl right now.”

“…All of you did nothing wrong, so you all are not banned. Those awful kids, however, are thanks for the security cameras. Just be careful with your family, and you and your friends are more than welcome to visit in the future.” Michael assured Bradley with a sympathetic smile as the latter first glance at the workers in surprise for the proposition, not hearing his friends quietly sigh their relief that they are not in trouble.

Bradley nodded at Michael's group with a soft smile on his face and proceed to wave his hand and walk towards the entrance with the others also walking away after saying goodbyes to Michael and his workers before they head towards Kale’s jeep.

“Hey, Bradley? What do you think about seeing your parents?” Iblis stopped Bradley from entering the jeep when the others already did, with the brunette shudder in apprehension from the question as Iblis noticed the frightening reaction on his cousin’s face and grasping his clothed chest to catch Iblis’s worry for the other, including Kale when he looked at his son and nephew and notice the latter’s fear for thinking about his parents. “…I…I’m scared. Please…don’t let them hurt us all.”

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!] **

“So let me get this straight; you kids were late because some brats wanted Bradley’s money, his demon, and most of you guys just because they bully him? And Iblis sent them away with the Jinn’s Sands and Wind spell?” Kale recalled with an angry scoff while driving through the streets of Boston with his jeep, with Iblis and Bradley sitting at the back seat, Omar at the passenger seat with Khaira on his lap, and Aizen, Marshal, and Nuru sat at the open truck back, without Dij and Tank present to keep some space for everyone.

“Yup. At least Bradley has Tank, while his bullies don’t have demons. Can’t imagine the damages in America if they do.” Iblis sighed with relief and mild annoyance to Bradley’s bullies with Bradley first nod in agreement for them NOT having a demon before he thought about their disappearances from Boston Bowl to ask Iblis with confusion. “Hey, Iblis. Where did you send them?”

“Just somewhere I could think of that’s safe, but also crowded for others to watch their reappearance.” Was Iblis’s answer when he again smiles with his eyes flashing golden yellow and red for Bradley to grow worried for Iblis’s multiple personality disorder and intentions…

Somewhere in a public pool filled with people both pure humans and demon hosts enjoying themselves at the water or lying under the sun for relaxation, everyone present notice a large orange cloud slowly manifesting above their heads and the pool of water for the worried citizens and demons to brace themselves for what could happen….until everyone watches six teenage children falling from the cloud that immediately disappear from the sky and scream their fall until they land and splash towards the pool.

“Ahh! My hair, and makeup!” One of the female bullies screams in horror once Bradley’s bullies swam back on the surfaces with the boy that has a bloodied face find his face healed from Dij’s punch. But before they could climb out of the pool, the six delinquents heard a camera flash and witness the people that are not swimming start taking pictures of their soaked appearances using their phones, with the people laughing at their shock and embarrassment.

“Look! It’s the Jocks from Dorchester High School!” One of the boys their age laughed and point a finger at them just as the three jocks proceed to angrily splash everyone while the girls try to shield their faces with their hands from the cameras. “NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it also wrong to mention that I added the concept of bullying because I like to vent my anger about those that like to hurt others for no reason, and just want to write sadistic humiliation to any type of assailants?
> 
> Imagining arrogant or remorseless people crying like babies, when things don't go their way, actually pleases me.


	22. Family Worse Than Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/ Disclaimer - This chapter consists of family abuse, which is coincidental and therefore not supposed to be shown as how people really treated each other in real life. If there's somehow anyone who experienced any type of abuse in their life, please know that even in bad times; there are people who loves you, regardless (Even me < 3 ).

“Woah, Bradley. You live here? Zis is beautiful!” Marshal reacted in awe when Kale’s jeep holding the group exited the tunnel leading to the most beautiful sights of beaches, islands, and forests surrounding the town with everyone inside and outside the jeep glance around where they end up as Wellfleet from looking at the nearby signs the vehicle drove past.

Although he wanted to answer and share his friends’ amazement of his beautiful and peaceful hometown, Bradley continued to silently express his sorrow of returning to his family with his head lowering down to conceal his eyes and weakly clutch his clothed chest while ignoring his friends and thankfully sane family members looking outside the window and open-air in awe.

Had he look up, Bradley would have notice Kale looking at him from the rear-view window but not said a word when he continues to drive through the nearly empty road past the massive beach that almost fill the entire area and the town, feeling his stomach churning in fury by what possibly both Kale and Bradley thinking at this moment.

‘ _Don’t worry, kid._ ’ Kale prayed. ‘ _This will be over for ALL of us._ ’

Taking a turn to the right, Kale drove everyone towards a secret path leading through a forest of such beautiful and healthy trees with little woodland creatures spotted on sight, despite the wariness of the demons that could linger around. Finally, the jeep has emerged from the forest and the group finds themselves pulling up to a large, castle-like mansion looming over the small cliff leading down to the expansive beach with a safe path.

As the jeep parked up to the closed gate leading to the front, the group noticed two women standing in front of the gate as the guard stationed in front kept forcefully wave them to leave while one of them who could be sharing the same age as Bradley and Iblis continues to plead the guard in concern and anger. “Come on, man! I just want to know if my best friend’s home!”

“…River?” Bradley recognized the voice in surprise once everyone watches the former hastily open the door to his side and ran out of the jeep, bringing everyone to curiously climb out of the vehicle and follow Bradley running towards the gate for the two female visitors to turn around and brought them and the guard to see their arrivals. The teenage girl has tanned skin, spiky-like, neck-length, blonde hair with black strands sticking in different directions, green eyes, flat-chested, and wears a short-sleeved shirt with the colors blue, pink, and white in stripes, a purple skirt reaching to her knees, a rainbow-colored bracelet on her right wrist, and white and pink sneakers. Appearance-wise, the group notices something peculiar about this girl.

As for the other woman….

“You!” Everyone turns towards Aizen when they were startled of seeing him looking surprised but also happy after walking towards the woman who, for some reason, attracted Nuru to glare at Kale, Marshal, Iblis, Bradley, Omar, and even the guard of the child’s home staring with shock at the woman smiling at Aizen for her surprisingly beautiful and irradiating appearance from the sunlight.

Pure white hair falling to her back with flowing waves, fair or pale white skin, blank bluish-like eyes with countless, tiny white stars moving around the sclera and faintly visible irises, and wears a long and revealing-like white dress showing her shoulders and collarbone and the shape of her voluptuous figure and bosom, and bare feet. “I can’t believe you’re here!” Aizen greeted the woman with his hands gently grasp on her forearms while she shakily reaches her hands towards his suit.

“Hello, Aizen. I’m glad to see you too. I was searching to where you and your friends might be, if not for meeting this kind young boy who offered to help once I accompanied him here.” Aizen’s nameless savior from the boat this morning responded with a smile as she raised her left hand to show him the girl she was accompanying and hugging Bradley to be taller than her friend, confusing Aizen of Bradley’s friend being referred to as a boy while trying not to mention the woman’s blindness when he faced back to the woman speaking with a nervous frown.

“Oh, yes. I realized I didn’t introduce myself from the boat. I’m sorry, Aizen… I was never given a name from my maker, on the day we were notified of your abuse…” Before a smile slowly flashed on her face. “…But now, I decided to call myself Bale, because I ‘bailed’ you out of your hell.”

Despite the corny joke regarding her revealed name, Aizen smiled at the introduction when he leisurely pulls Bale in a hug and ignores Kale’s group watching the ex-murderer hugging someone with a smile or playful smirk on their faces of seeing him overwhelmed than before. “…Nice to meet you, Bale…and thank you.”

“Aizen. Are you gonna introduce your friend to us?” Nuru enquired with a smile to draw Aizen’s attention once the two pull out from their hug and see everyone staring at them with amusement, first startling the brunette while the woman expresses a curious frown until Aizen quickly composes himself to introduce the woman to everyone. “O-oh. Everyone, this is Bale. We met when she snuck in the boat with her magic this morning…and I found out she’s the one who brought Kyōka Suigetsu to Mūken before bringing me to the past. Therefore, she rescued me from the Soul Society.”

Everyone but the confused guard and Bradley’s friend reacted in disbelief of the introduction as they stare at the beautiful woman smiling warmly at them, sensing her spiritual energy to be stronger but not demonic to bear immense energy of light….

“In that case, thanks for saving Aizen and bringing him in the past. If not for you, we won’t even think of how boring this entire time would be without him, and how broken Aizen will be if he stayed there.” Kale decided to break it by walking towards both Aizen and Bale with his right hand raised for a shake after thanking her with a confident smile for her assistance to the brunette, collecting the white-haired woman’s curiosity as everyone watch Bale reaching her hand to return the shake…

Only to miss and hit Kale in the groin, bringing the gunner to grunt in pain and shocking everyone present to silently groan their pain when Aizen spoke with a concerned frown after seeing Kale’s red eyes snarling his pain at him. “…Don’t mention this to Bale in the future, but she’s blind.”

“You should’ve said that sooner...” Kale grumbled once he slowly stands straight and Bale removes her hand away with confusion as the former instructed the group and walk towards the guard who immediately shuddered in fear from seeing the towering, devilish-eyed man looming closer. “Alright guys, get back in the jeep cause we’re going in…Aizen and Bradley’s girlfriends can join us too.”

“Woah, Brad. Never thought that not only you survived the demon experiment, but you also got back with new friends and the Jinn organization. You even brought in the guy who started everything.” Bradley’s friend, who he called River, whispered in amazement as he hesitantly joins his best friends and his other news friends alongside Iblis Jinn to the jeep, with this Aizen gently holding the woman Bale’s hand and lead her with the others into the jeep while Kale Jinn interrogates the guard to open the gates for them.

What she got as a response was a nervous grin from her best friend once the two and Iblis sat at the back seat of the jeep with Bradley sitting between River and Iblis. “You have no idea how much shit we pulled through to get back here.”

‘ _I won’t be surprised by how they’ll react of River._ ’

* * *

Their walk through the mansion may not look like it, but the group can feel that the atmosphere is heavier and not peaceful as they followed one of the butlers deeper through the hallways where each minute of the walk brought them to see the other butlers and maids who nearly stop their work of cleaning anything of the rooms and watch them advancing although the group can ignore the suspicion, anxiety, and disgust in their eyes towards them for their appearance, as Omar continues to hold Khaira on his arms, Iblis kept walking faster or closer to Kale’s side, and Aizen allowed Bale to wrap her arms around his left with her prominent breasts pressing against the same arm.

Yet, as almost every one of the group secretly observed during the walk, the staffs of Bradley’s family were eying on both Bradley and River when the young heir ignores them with a worried scowl and allowed his best friend, or possible love interest, to embrace him during the walk with the tanned girl glaring back at the agitated staffs with a peeved sneer.

Finally, everyone stopped their walk to find the butler leading them to the open and spacious living room where it consists of three, large, leather couches circling a round, glass table and the large TV screen hanging against the wall, the open doors showcasing both the outdoor pool and the beach, and the back of the room has a small but average-sized round table with six chairs surrounding it.

Inside the room, however, when the group glare at them with mixed anger while River felt Bradley tensed with dread, are five people with a man and woman, and three children also sharing Bradley’s age with two girls and one boy.

But from the look of their appearances when they see the visitors, the group can tell that Bradley’s family is far from pleasant when Kale spoke with a scoff of disgust. “…Hello, Hecate.”

Bradley’s father, who squinted his eyes in fury after crumpling the newspaper shut upon the introduction, is a middle-aged man with slicked brown hair greying at the back of his neck, with a matching thick mustache, stern blue eyes, and dressed in a formal, red and orange striped, buttoned shirt with a breast pocket, white slacks, and black socks but a hand from the woman sitting on the couch closer to her husband stopped him from rising for everyone to watch Bradley’s mother, who he severely feared, leisurely raises from her seat and walk closer to stand in front of her brother and the group, staring at her terrified son embracing his best friend with disappointment before her expression soured into disgust when facing Iblis staring at her with furious, glowing red eyes.

Also middle-aged, Hecate Jinn or Maria Jackson is a tall and slim woman with darker grey or black hair tied in a braid and resting on her shoulder, lavender purple eyes like Bradley, and wears a purple dress with black designs, a belt made of blue feathers around her waist and long sleeves reaching to her elbows, a pair of black high heels, and accessories made of different-colored diamonds for her ears, neck, and fingers.

“…Kale. Welcome, to my humble home. It is deeply appreciated that you and your servants brought my DARLING son back to where he belongs. As promised, I shall repay you for your task.” Hecate spoke with her icy tone contrasting the disapproval on her face as her heartless words immediately stroke everyone but Bradley to send them glaring at the woman with rage especially when Hecate turn her attention towards his son and harrumphed at the sight of him being held by River, who glared back with fury for making Bradley frightened by his abusive family. “Come, Bradley. You should join your family like the son you are, instead of mingling with disgusting commoners, like this shameless boy wearing like a whore.”

‘ _Wait, River’s a boy!?_ ’ Bradley’s friends and Iblis stare at both Bradley and River in shock excluding Bale who knew right away of the human’s gender when one of the two girls in the room stand from the couch after using her phone and point a finger at Bradley’s friend in mock amusement. “Oh my god! I can’t believe my cousin is friends with a crossdresser! The internet will laugh when seeing this fashion disaster!”

The bratty girl is dressed similar to one of Bradley’s female bullies earlier, with long and wavy black hair styled to the right, and wears a cherry-pink shirt with a purple jacket, matching pink skirt, red ankle boots, and multiple silver bracelets on both her wrists.

“At least I don’t humiliate myself of being a photo slut on the Internet.” River confidently provoked with his words prompting the first girl to flinch and sputtered in horror and anger while the boy sitting on the same couch as Hecate laughed through his food he was munching ever since the group arrived, further disgusting Kale’s group and the two girls to grimace by the sight of his unhealthy hygiene.

The boy who the group prayed not be Bradley’s brother has short, black hair, big by his obesity to have a double chin, and wears a similar sweater as Bradley but white that is stained with ketchup nearly hidden by his green and yellow vest with square designs, faded brown or grey jeans, and white socks.

“Maria, I still think that you shouldn’t bring your brother and his servants to our home! They brought the nephew that brought you to be exiled from your family and our son’s disgusting acquaintance, and now they berate us and our niece.” Bradley’s father huffed his fury and raise off his seat to join his wife’s side, glaring at the group with such anger yet Bradley is unable to compose himself from feeling angry of his family referring to his friends as servants when everyone watches Bradley slowly remove himself from a startled River and stood in front of his parents, hissing with his eyes bulging wide in anger for everyone to react in the surprise of his bold words.

“…Don’t you dare…don’t you dare call my friends servants…We nearly kill ourselves to get back here...?!”

Suddenly, Bradley felt his entire body receiving such excruciating pain of his entire system and heart being strangled by a powerful force for the boy to froze in horror and forcefully crouch to kneel on the floor and grasp his hands on his clothed chest, gasping for air that quickly escapes from his lungs and nearly die while he felt hands gently grabbing his arms and back when he was forced to not see Marshal, Nuru, Omar, Iblis, Aizen, Bale, and River kneeling closer to the breathless boy in dread and worry for the other. “Bradley/ Brad!”

‘ _Guys…Tank…help…me!_ ’ Bradley mentally cried with tears welling up from the strong force wrecking him as everyone did not see the bratty girl recording her cousin’s pain with her phone, the boy continuously eating his food, and the second girl is silently watching with a displeased sneer, the entire family bears not worry for their relative but rather cruel amusement.

“How dare you speak to us like that, Bradley? Children should not talk back to their parents with such disgusting confidence and being mingled with commoners.” Hecate coldly scolded her son with disdain as Kale glares back at his sister and her family, enraged by how heartless they watch his nephew suffer for talking back, although he notices Hecate’s hand is suspiciously hiding inside her dress’s pocket for Kale to quickly stomp towards his sister and surprise her by forcefully grabbing Hecate’s arm and pull it out of her pocket, swiftly grab his shotgun from his pocket and aim it at his brother-in-law and the children to stop the former from pulling him back from his _sister_ , all bear horror of the taller man planning to shoot a bullet at a family.

What everyone saw Hecate holding from her pocket is a brown rag doll with button eyes, a sewed mouth, and a strand of brown hair sticking out of the doll’s scalp. Now Kale understood what happens when he roughly grabs the rag doll off Hecate’s hand and hold it back with his gun pressing against her forehead, stopping her from taking the doll back.

“Why the fuck do you use a voodoo doll on your son? Have you been using it ever since he was a child?” Kale demanded in anger and loosen the grip of the doll to not suffocate Bradley when he felt his system reducing the paralyzing force and fall against River’s body to whimper from the pain, warily glance at his mother when she was initially perturbed by her brother’s fury for her action towards her son but quickly compose to express a stern glower when she answered back with a scoff.

“Well, a mother needs to discipline a child whenever they make a mistake…and Bradley made nothing but mistakes in his whole life. At least, he will not summon his demon whenever I used this against him.”

“What mistakes!?” River yelled in anger when he stood up for Bradley to fall towards Nuru’s body, surprising him with flustered cheeks while his cousins react with shock, anger, and jealously for him being held by a beautiful woman but not as much as Bale for her voluptuous body and beauty, with everyone else watching the cross-dressing boy standing up to argue his best friend’s abusive family with fury. “You people forced him to do nothing but work and make him more than depressed for years. You made him a target for bullying by those losers from schools! The real mistakes go to you all for doing nothing but torturing him!”

“Shut up, you revolting brat! You commoners have nothing to speak to us like this! We don’t want Bradley to make friends with someone who decided to become a different gender, and now more disgusting demons, so all of you leave right now!” Bradley’s father snapped with a finger pointing at each of Kale’s group excluding his weakened son who is gently raised by Marshal.

Right after the man reprimanded Bradley's friend, the family and River immediately shuddered by the increasing sensation of spiritual force that filled the room and sending them shaken with horror, staring at Kale’s group to see all but Bradley showing fury for them and their bodies glow with their powers such as Shetani transforming from a jerboa into a snake and slither around from Nuru’s shoulders into her wooden staff, Marshal slowly releases fire that will take shape into Infernale while Khaira has crimson red darkness flowing out of her body, Omar’s body crackle with blue lightning, Aizen slowly increase his Reiatsu to make them fallen on their knees while the boy immediately chokes on his food and the first girl drops her phone on the floor, and surprisingly Bale’s body glows brightly white spiritual energy that blinds like light.

“...How about we negotiate with you fucks like normal people, since I have something important to talk to Hecate?” Kale pondered with a raise of a hand in front of the group, confusing them to reduce their spiritual pressures once everyone has calmed down from collecting the air to breathe again, ignoring the bratty girl hastily grab her phone off the floor and dust her hands like a clean freak.

Kale gave the voodoo doll to Khaira and hid his gun back in his pocket before his free hand then pull out a thin stack of white paper with a blue paper on top as a cover concealing the first white paper but exposing the bottom. “After all… her entire life, Hecate wants nothing more than to own the Jinn’s inherited treasury that was supposed to be shared with her brothers, if not for her mistake.”

“The treasury?!” Hecate gasped in shock for the revealed inheritance, capturing the group’s confusion and anger of the greedy Jinn and her family’s fascination for this treasury while Bradley warily stares back with surprise even when he was forced to be held in Marshal’s arms like a bride.

Hecate is the first to stand on her feet and reclaim her breath to cough her mind with a calm sneer. “…V-very well, then. Darling, we shall speak with Kale, his spawn, and the woman in white while the other…guests can follow Bradley to his room.”

‘ _Greedy bitch._ ’ Kale snorted for his sister’s avaricious obsession as he initially glances at Bale with a confused scowl for what on earth could Hecate want with Aizen’s blind savior and hopefully future girlfriend, knowing that what his sister wants with her will not be safe, with the brunette also sharing his concern until Aizen and Omar turn their attention to Kale when he calmly ordered the two men with a reassuring nod.

“Aizen, Omar. You guys take Bradley to his room and wait there until we’re done. Aizen, I’ll make sure they won’t do anything stupid to your girl…but I won’t stop them from noticing her blindness.”

Surprised for seconds after he finished giving his order, Kale hold back the urge to smirk his giddiness when Aizen soften to express dissatisfaction and concern. “…Kale, I’ll stab you with both me and Evan’s swords if you let Bale kill anyone.”

Bale gently remove her arms off Aizen’s arm for Kale, Bradley’s parents, and cousins to watch Aizen, Omar, Khaira, Marshal with Bradley on his arms, Nuru, and River walking out of the room and out of their sight, with Iblis facing his father with worry for Bradley while Kale first stares at both his son and the blind woman with a soft sneer that hardened into irritation when he glared at his snobbish sister and her family.

The urge to shoot them dead for not only their heartless torment to his nephew, but also his wife’s murder is still spiking his mind and soul. ‘ _What the fuck are you planning, Hecate?_ ’

* * *

“I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…” Bradley choked his apologizes with sobs as everyone watch him lying on his bed and wrapping his arms around his body, immediately saddened the group after they entered his spacious bedroom big enough to have them and their demons to sleep in without worrying about space while waiting for Kale, Iblis, and Bale to return from the meeting with the awful family.

Right now, the group with the inclusion of their demons are either standing or sitting closer to Bradley’s bed where his head is resting on River’s crossed legs and lap while his friend rubbed his head with her hand, and Tank sat next to his host and friend with a stern sneer showing his rage for earlier, as the voodoo doll the demon is holding did prevent Tank from saving Bradley.

The realization about Bradley’s best friend prompts Marshal to wonder aloud with an amazing reaction, attracting the others’ attention to his question. “Excuse me…mademoiselle. Is it safe zo ask you, how did ze two of you meet and become friends? We were surprised of finding you zat you’re a boy, but we’ll not say anything zat will hurt ze both of you, for Bradley.”

“Oh. Well, we met by the first year of school, when I was a boy…” River blinked his eyes in surprise at the question after staring terrified daggers at each of the demons present in the room, as everyone but Bradley glance at the crossdresser with curiosity of the first meeting, a calm smile plastered on River’s face when he continues. “…I knew that I was a girl from the start, and it didn’t help that the bullies that kept harassing us for years revealed my secret just to humiliate me. Brad was the only one brave enough to be friends with me, knowing that he never had a friend before by his damn parents. So for years, we’ve been together in lessons, study hours, and secretly hang out with excuses. The last time I saw him before the demon experiment started, I transitioned at the same time Brad tried to run away to meet up with me. But I was horrified to watch him die from the live stream.”

“Jadi (So)… You’re born a boy, but you changed into a girl. Never seen someone like that in Malaysia.” Omar summarized River’s secret with a startled expression once he gently placed Khaira on the bed and next to the teenage boys, all were not surprised of Khaira falling straight on the sheets after Omar released her before Khaira slowly climb to sit and pointed out at River with a smile. “At least you’re a very pretty boy! Very pretty than those other losers downstairs.”

River’s response to the child’s kind words was a startled smile transitioning into a flustered grin shouting ‘Awww!’ and Bradley slowly cheers up with a sad smile while raising himself off River’s lap.

Then, everyone heard the door roughly open in a slam which startled everyone for all but Bradley and River to swiftly pull out their weapons and powers, with Aizen now wielding and own both his Kyōka Suigetsu and Evan’s katana serving as an extension to use Tsunami’s powers, Dij ready her monstrous lower hands, Tank transformed his arms into cannon guns, and Omar stood closer to Kilat Ribut who’s mouth glow bright blue with lightning.

Just as the group was about to nearly attack the visitor as they care less if it’s either of his parents or his cousins, the sudden voice of Kale complaining in fury brought everyone to see the older Jinn, his son, and the woman in white walking in the room for everyone to back away from the agitated gunner. “The fuck is wrong with those assholes!?”

“How could they do that to Bradley!? And forcing us to accept this!?” Iblis enquired in anger and worry in his glowing red and blue eyes flashing which sparked everyone’s curiosity for what happened earlier while Aizen stood closer to Bale when she noticed her hands are slightly raised while walking sluggishly towards him, reminding the brunette that she does not have her Naginata spear as a walking stick, for Aizen to catch her if she falls and question her with his anger for Bradley’s family slowly increase inside him. “Bale, did something happen downstairs? Is it that bad?”

“It’s terrible, even demons should be disgusted with them.” Bale responded with a few blinks of her starry, shrouded eyes and a displeased sneer painted her face as Aizen first turn around and see everyone staring at each other with confusion and anxiety while Kale stood at the window balcony of the room and crane his neck up to close his eyes with a groan of annoyance before Aizen faced back to Bale with a faintly soft frown. “Then, can you tell us everything?”

* * *

_“Well. Now that this brutish commotion has settled down, I would like to discuss my plans as well as the Jinn inheritance.” Hecate assured after Kale and Iblis who kindly help Bale settled on the couch for the three to sit after the rest headed to Bradley’s bedroom from the fiasco they caused, with Bradley’s father and bratty female cousin sitting back to their seats although Kale and Iblis noticed the old man and Bradley’s cousins are staring at Bale even though the gluttonous boy continues to eat his food right after he suffocated right after their spiritual energies paralysed them, while the two sisters were visibly sneering at the ‘innocent’ blind woman with jealously for her angelic beauty._

_Hecate softly signs her signature in the bottom part of the document that was not covered by the blue paper for the exiled Jinn mistress to express confusion once Kale gently grabs the documents off the glass table and hold onto it. “Why did you have documents for our family’s treasury, and hiding it with a cover, for me to not read everything?”_

_“Because Father gave them to me before his death since I recruited Beolagh to help with the demon experiment, doesn’t want him to read the contents, and entrusted me to make sure that I will tell you every little secret of the treasury that our family been stashing for centuries of treasure hunting.” Kale responded with a bored shrug of his shoulders while Iblis stare at him in curiosity and Bale stares and faintly scrunch her fingers open and closing her hands._

_“Of course. I’m not surprised that our dear brother will expose these secrets just because he also wished to have his share, if not for his death.” Hecate agreed with a nod once she leisurely sat back on the couch and continued with her scowl darkened in suspicion. “Oh, yes. I’ve been receiving Beolagh’s messages about his attempted murders by a killer with brown hair, disgusting wounds all over his dirty body, able to survive his underwater tomb from our brother, and was called Aizen….Could that be the one you brought in the house, allowing that woman to hold his arm?”_

_“What? You brought a murderer in the house!? Are you planning to kill all of us, just because we discipline our son for his disobedience!? Or is it because of Maria fixing your family your so-called wife tainted by disposing of her!?” Hecate’s husband demanded in horror and fury for the assumption despite Hecate scrunching her face in irritation for the mention of Kale’s wife, which infuriate the gunner when he rebuked the ‘old man’ while Iblis silently grit his teeth in anger for their disrespect to his late mother. “You discipline your son by tormenting and nearly kill him with a voodoo doll for years, and I would have killed Hecate and Beolagh after you both murdered Celeste, if not for you holding Iblis as a baby hostage.”_

_“My method of raising my son does not concern you. Children tend to wreak havoc with everything, so parents must use anything to make sure they get in line.” Hecate remorselessly reminded as she is not fazed when Kale rebuked her sentence with rage. “Bitch. Mom and Dad never abused us with dark magic, let alone as normal parents. If they were here, they will more than scold you if you do kill Bradley.”_

_“Then, it’s for the best that they’re not here. The three of you never understand that everyone in this world are weak-hearted fools that should give the powerful rich such as us tributes for we are powerful as gods with the Jinn traditions. That is why, as tribute, I’ll replace the ‘current’ secretary of the Treasury and become the richest family in America, if not the entire world.” Hecate explained with buoyancy as Kale, Iblis, and Bale reacted in surprise and anger for the heartless intention and her in-laws expressing nothing but remorseless joy with the bratty girl loudly said ‘Hashtag, princess of the world!’ while her sister, a silent girl also with black hair but straight and falls down her neck, wearing a yellow, blue, green, and red dress shirt with black jeans, black painted fingernails, and brown boots, only snort with a smirk._

_“Then, why do you want us?” Bale enquired without revealing her revulsion for this family as she was unable to see all eyes staring at her for the question when Bradley’s father then stood up from his chair and walk towards the three until he stopped in front of Bale, the firm indignation of his face for his hatred for Kale and Iblis subtly softened after he instantly kneels on the floor and quickly grab one of Bale’s hands with his own to stare at her starry eyes, startling her as well as Kale and Iblis into confusion that will turn into disgust. “It is simple, my dear. We are hosting a party tonight to invite the ‘elite’ people of America in for the election…you should attend as our angel.”_

_‘What?’ Kale, Bale, and Iblis froze in horror and anger at the proposition as well as the sight of Bradley’s father seemingly seducing someone else’s lover in front of his wife, in this case, Aizen’s future lover, as Hecate sighed her discomfort for her husband when she revealed more of this event she mentioned earlier. “To put it simply of my husband’s part, having someone who bears powers of an angel around might increase my chances of victory to win the election, at the same time making the citizens believe we have a guardian angel in this demonic crisis. But if you like, Kale. We can agree to make both the treasury and my future position for America official by inviting you and your servants, including Beolagh’s murderer, to the party as guests and servants before you all can leave tomorrow.”_

_“Mmph! That’s right! Mmrph! If we hawve an angel in the house, we’ll be fawmous!” Bradley’s male cousin agreed with muffled whines from his food as Kale and Iblis felt their stomachs churning in disgust by both that fat brat’s eating habits and their brother-in-law and uncle about to start another remark from his infatuated smile towards Bale, who does not share his feelings after pulling her arm away from his hands in fear and anger, before Kale swiftly grab Bale behind her back and pull her away from Bradley’s father, surprising the disgusting man in resentment while Iblis froze in embarrassment of feeling his head pressing underneath Bale’s breasts, his eyes flash both green as jealously and pink as embarrassment or lovestruck multiple times._

_“…You want all of us in your party? Alright.” Kale exclaimed with a stoic glower as he gently raises both his son and ally’s…ally off the couch and about to lead them out of the room when he stopped and face the family with the same anger he had forever for his abhorrence towards them for Bradley. “We’ll stay but with some conditions; one, don’t ever mention you murdering Celeste and the treasury during the party. Two, don’t even think of taking Aizen’s girlfriend from him, and three…let Bradley’s boyfriend stay with him until the party's done.”_

_“Wha…How dare you demand us with those orders!? That angel deserves a pure-heated human than a cold murderer! And we would never allow that disgusting commoner to socialize with our son!” Bradley’s father admonished while sputtering his anger for the conditions, pointing a finger at Bale at the thought of an 'angel' mingling with that brunette-haired murderer from before. Unaware to the family, Kale, Iblis, Bale almost vomit and express their disgust of the irony of being called 'pure-hearted' for Kale to think in irritation for his brother-in-law. 'The fuck are you pure-hearted, for cheating on your wife. Aizen's more saner than everyone in this house!'_

_A hand on his shoulder attracted the man to see his wife calmly staring at her brother with a blank frown and took a step forward to respond with the conditions. “If what you ask will silence you and Bradley, so be it. If you’re heading to Bradley’s room, remind him…”_

* * *

“Let me guess; they still want me to marry Jimena? My cousin who ‘rather die than lose her PRECIOUS phone’ ?” Bradley snarked in anger and averted his eyes away from his friends and cousin reacting in mixed shock and anger of his family’s sickening demand even River glare at his best friend in his mouth gaping in horror as Bradley nervously reveal more while shakily wrap his arms around his legs and hold them together, showing his friends his fear and sorrow for Tank to gently tap his large hand on his host’s head.

“After finding out my family adopted my awful cousins and forcing me to engage with Jimena, I knew I will die from their abuse sooner or now. That’s why I tried to run away and ended up as a demon host. If they still want me to marry…I rather marry River, but if they still want me to marry any of my cousins…I prefer Iblis over that skank! Right, Khaira?”

“Mmh mmh. River’s prettier, Iblis’s handsome, and both are kinder than those losers, so they would be single and useless than getting a date.” Khaira nodded in agreement and annoyance for his cousins as River and Iblis reacted in shock of Bradley’s declaration and Khaira’s response with Iblis first having his golden yellow eyes changed into blue while he did not see everyone and his father staring at the two boys with bewilderment and amusement before changing into pink with a nervous blush painting his cheeks and puckering his lips in a pout. “T-Thanks, Bradley.”

“Bradley. I understand how shitty your entire family is, as well as seeing that Hecate is still a murderous, greedy bitch…But…” Kale hissed in anger and walked towards the bed to stand in front of Bradley, gently holding his arms with his hands, and assured his startled nephew with stoic determination flashing his anger and confidence. “… I swear, I’ll make sure they’ll have their comeuppances for abusing you all these years, and rob the people of their wealth. I don’t care if they’ll receive a death sentence as long as they will not hurt anyone anymore.”

“…As well as avenging Aunt Celeste, Uncle Kale?” Bradley suggested with a nervous smile that immediately surprised Kale and Iblis of calling their late wife and mother as aunt and call Kale an uncle, prompting Bradley to ponder with a chuckle from seeing their reactions. “I’ll try to get used to calling someone who used to be enemies as family. Thanks for not acting like them.”

“…Thanks for accepting us, Bradley. And not acting like a fucking brat like your other cousins.” Kale smiled his gratitude for his nephew with a hug for not only both Kale and Bradley but also Iblis by the brunette boy swiftly grabbing his orange-haired cousin and make him hug his father from behind, bringing everyone to smile at the sight although Nuru’s smile faltered into an angry sneer and face both Aizen and Bale.

“However, I am disgusted by how Bradley’s father wanted to court Miss Bale, despite knowing she has Aizen as well as having a wife, himself.” Nuru reminded with a sharp tap of her cane on the floor while Shetani hissed its agreement in irritation when Marshal also rebuked Bradley’s father and watch Bale seemingly looking down in sadness and anger after Aizen gently pull her closer to him with a soft but angry sneer. “Yeah. How dare zat man zought it’s okay to take someone else’s l’amoureux? Bale saved Aizen from his hell, and any good man needs Amour too, regardless of sin, but not like zis! La Connard.”

“I know Mom and Dad never loved each other even before marrying, but I never thought that Dad wanted to flirt anyone like that, just because of thinking Bale as angel. I’m sorry, Aizen.” Bradley pondered in embarrassment for his shameless father and apologized towards Aizen, who softly nodded his assurance with his mouth still frowning in disgust for Bradley’s father’s intention towards Bale, immediately finding him repulsive with Bradley’s mother sharing his sentiment. “Don’t worry, Bradley. Even I would think Bale’s similar to an angel. But if your father dares try to even hurt her, I’ll make sure he’ll regret it.”

“Betul, tu. Kita akan tolong kau (That’s right. We’ll help you too).” Omar contentedly nodded with Khaira happily shouting out ‘Betul, betul, betul (That’s right, That’s right, That’s right)!’ once Kale stood up from his son and nephew’s hug and face everyone with a poised frown with his intention sticking in his mind for what shall happen. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We’ll make sure that Hecate and her damn family will get what they deserve. For not only Bradley but also America – no, the world, from those selfish cunts. At the same time, let’s have our fun for once while we’re here. Ready to humiliate them with everything you got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can see that even I hate this chapter...


	23. Beach Fun, Intentions For the Night

“Ugh…where the hell am I, now?” A voice grumbled in anger after releasing nothing but agonizing breaths from what happened to him the last time. From what he remembered, he unexpectedly died in the gruesome death anyone would receive if careless but not often. When he first look around to see with the confusion of the bright blue sky shining in broad daylight above him, and strangely feel he is both floating on air than standing and his body has the weird sensation, he then looks down and froze in puzzlement of seeing his body not only shown to have his wounds healed…but his entire body is translucent like a ghost with a dim glow of blue light, and his arms and hands have returned from losing them before his death. “What…the fuck?”

“Yui!” The familiar voice of a man calling him by his nickname attracted Yuichiro to turn around without caring that he is floating in the air and see a familiar group of male Soul Reapers also being ghosts, initially surprising the former guard of Mūken of seeing them again after watching almost of them die because of a certain slave but after staring at them in a second, Yuichiro calmed down to grin his confidence back from death and now has his arms back. “Hatara, Dog, Kuma, Futoshi, Hiro!”

“Where the hell are we?! Didn’t we die because of what the Soul Society gave us as punishment for fuckin’ the bitch?” One of Mūken’s guards, Futoshi, demanded in shock and anger after seeing himself and his friends as ghosts before looking around the area to find them floating above a massive beach closer to a large, castle-like mansion and another group of men walking towards the beach with the first blonde-haired man and leopard-formed demon running faster and closer to the waves of the sea after they scream out their happiness, “Yay, it’s time for ze/ the beach!”.

To Yuichiro’s annoyance, he recognizes the men to be the group _allying_ with the traitor Aizen who immediately infuriates Yuichiro’s group in astonishment by seeing the brunette calmer than terrified, and not a single blemish they stained his skin and face to show that he has been healed.

Excluding Aizen who wears his opened white shirt and black shorts yet each of both his pockets holds both Kyōka Suigetsu and another but blue sheathed katana sword, the other demon hosts are wearing swimming trunks with the Frenchman Yuichiro believed his name is Marshal’s colored pink while the brat called Bradley wears dark purple, the orange-haired boy who started the demon experiment in the first place Iblis Jinn is wearing orange with dark purple stripes, and the only unfamiliar, handsome man with short black hair and tanned-like skin wears dark blue and blue shorts with a white T-shirt.

Also accompanying them is the leopard-formed demon from the last memory Yuichiro and Dogekkin watched before their deaths alongside a nine-tailed dark green and yellow fox and a bright blue saber-tooth tiger with lightning-bolt like aesthetics walking closer to both Iblis and the other man.

“Wait! How did that slut heal himself!? Didn’t you say that he cannot use Kido and Kaido!?” Kumakichi pointed out with surprise hidden in rage of seeing Aizen and his _friends_ stopping at the beach while the ghosts can descend and float closer to them for Dogekkin to swat his hand through Aizen’s face, seeing him obliviously smiling with little displeasure at the leopard and fox demons started bickering in annoyance to show his abusers that he and everyone cannot see them at their state.

The response from Yuichiro barking back in ferocity immediately startled the others with Dogekkin releasing a squeak of fear and hid behind Hatarakite, irritating the former healer of Squad 4. “How should I know!? I don’t know if it’s either that little bitch, her demon, his giant boyfriend, or his new demon!? Hell, it could be that bitch who was the real person that rescued that slut from Mūken, blew my left arm off, and sent me and Dog to die by a tiger!”

“Wait, Yui! You knew who rescued him other than his Zanpakutō?” Hatarakite enquired in surprise after pushing Dogekkin away from him when the blue-haired boy responds to the question and grasps his clothed chest with his hands. “I saw her too! It was a woman who claims she’s some creator deity’s counterpart! But before I died, I saw her looking down on me before she left! She was horrifying!”

* * *

“Marshal, Omar. Won’t you both affect the ocean and us if you both get in it, with your powers?” Aizen realized with a confused sneer as the men, Ose and Tuner stare at Marshal and Omar with the agreement of the question to bear hesitance of the demon hosts controlling fire and lightning affecting their and everyone’s lives if they get into the water, worried of both Marshal’s body evaporating or Omar electrocuting them.

However, the one who answered was Tuner when it turned away from Ose and its voice express calm reassurance. “Oh, don’t worry about that, Sōsuke Aizen. A demon host can switch off his or her demon powers as long as they want, making sure to hide them from those who feared and want to abuse them. Marshal Proulx and Omar Azared will be fine when they get into the water.”

“Oh. Phew, what a relief.” Bradley sighed with a smile of relief just as the men saw Ose looking over their heads from his height and grin in amazement and lust for them to turn around and see what got his attention…only to express surprise and blushing cheeks of seeing the women and Khaira walking towards them, with Nuru wearing the fabrics of her once tattered dress that Marshal ripped it off while Khaira wore a red swimsuit for toddlers, River wearing a yellow cloth around her chest and matching shorts, and what the others were hoping to see was Aizen’s flabbergasted reaction of seeing Bale in a white bikini adjusted for her seductively voluptuous body.

Everyone noticed Bale express a nervous scowl and faintly held her bare midriff and subtly pushes her underboobs with her hands, which Khaira noticed when she asked Bale with a concerned frown. “Are you alright, Bale?”

“…I…I never thought how shameful it is to wear this. How do the women feel calm when they do?” Bale wondered and avert her star-covered eyes from the men as Telipogon notice Aizen also looking away from his savior and future mate, not with ignorance for her attention but rather embarrassed with a faint blush on his cheeks, releasing a chuckle from the amused flower demoness when she walks towards the brunette and pushes him from behind, disconcerting Aizen when he found himself walking closer and in front of Bale before he listens to Telipogon whispering to his ear with a calm chortle. “What are you waiting for, boy? Get over here and help your white rose calm herself.”

“T-Teli…” Aizen nearly complained and almost escape from Telipogon’s hands off his back but everyone back away for Aizen to turn around and see them standing while waiting for him to help Bale with her situation, most of them smirks with amusement at seeing Aizen trying to find words to get himself out only to silently groan in displeasure before he turns around and glance at Bale still trying to hide the view of her body.

First looking down at their feet and ponder of how to conceal her body, even if this is different from helping Nuru when they were in Africa, Aizen took note of his opened white shirt to hurriedly remove it from his body and hang it on her back while gently insert her arms through the sleeves before buttoning the middle two buttons to hide her stomach, surprising Bale to glance at her now clothed body, her breasts made the shirt reach to her stomach than past the waist.

“I’m sorry about them, Bale. I guess they’re serious about wanting us to have a relationship.” Aizen apologized with a tired sneer after he finished helping Bale and look over his shoulder with an irritated pout to see everyone playfully smile at him while Khaira’s smile is innocent until Bale seemingly stares at Aizen’s face with a calm smile or a playful smirk. “…I don’t mind. Thank you, Aizen.”

“Hey, Aizen? I have something to ask you.” River asked the brunette man with everyone turning around to face the transgender boy with curiosity as the former point a thumb at Bradley and nod her head at him with a nervous smile. “You and Bradley told me that your demon hides your injuries by using some type of camouflaging-water armor, and you said you’re hesitant to show me your wounds. Look at this face…”

River then scrunches her face to show a furious pout that confused all but Bradley smiling at their reactions for his best friend to reassure the ex-murderer of hiding his true body from him. “…This face shows that I don’t want anyone to hide their true self! So, don’t be a scaredy-cat and embrace showing yourself to the world, without letting anyone talk you down to hide your wounds!”

“You serious?” Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow in concern for showing his countless wounds towards an innocent friend of one of his companions, yet everyone calmly nod their agreement with a soft frown while Aizen listen to both Kyōka Suigetsu and Tsunami’s voices mentally respond to the offer. “ _He…I mean she has a point, Sōsuke./ **Yup. Evan would want you to walk through the Earth, with countless scars on view. Hey, Aizen! After releasing myself from your skin, can you please throw me into the ocean? I want to fly to my water!**_ ”

‘ _What are you even asking, Tsunami?_ ’ Aizen wondered with a twitch of the same eyebrow in confusion and little annoyance for his demon’s offer as he first closes his eyes with a sigh, his frown shifted into a small smile, and raise his hand for everyone to watch his palm softly glow pale blue and grow into a pillar of water taken form into Tsunami’s head, the water camouflaging his body start to drain and reveal his wounds from his face to his legs, letting the water climb and move against his arm and grew Tsunami now coiling on his hand, revealing his marred skin towards everyone and River.

Seeing River staring at him in horror and guilt while he can see Tsunami wiggling on his hand for wanting to fly towards the sea, Aizen slowly walks away from Bale and past the others who watch in puzzlement of the brunette standing closer to the waves…

And immediately pull his arm holding a suspiciously happy water demon back before swiftly throw his arm forward with Tsunami released from his hand, to almost everyone’s shock of watching Tsunami singing happily during its surprisingly fast flight from the strong throw until it falls and splashes through the ocean, for a sea slug-like water demon. “ **I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLYYYYY!!!!** ”

* * *

“What the hell was that!?” Another Soul Reaper of the group, Hirokazu, froze in confusion as he and his ghostly friends watch Aizen throwing what Yuichiro, Hatarakite, and Dogekkin remember as his, or his boyfriend Evan’s as Hatarakite recalled, water demon that revealed to hide his scarred body as camouflaging water, like an octopus or chameleon changing it’s color, while it happily sings during the strong throw until it fell into the water.

After a few seconds of waiting, everyone including Aizen’s group watches a giant flash of light blue emerging from the ocean in a form of the said sea slug demon, wiggling happily from its flight while the ghosts hear the people of the past sighing their relief after seeing the demon’s reappearance for Yuichiro to answer his friend’s question with a scoff of his rage for his slave’s change of personality by staying in the past. “That water demon was once the slut’s giant boyfriend’s until I found out he died and gave his demon to him.”

“What giant boyfriend?” Kumakichi questioned in confusion for the mention of a giant man as Aizen’s boyfriend since the giant Soul Reaper of the group remember the _good times_ of brutally torment the bounded prisoner to the point of making him fear that he will die from the inside.

But seeing Yuichiro growing agitated when he mentioned this _boyfriend_ , the other men who immediately close their mouth shut out of fear as they can tell that either the leader is angry that Aizen became a slut to other men instead of them…or he is jealous.

* * *

“Hey, you guys!” Aizen’s group and Kale’s demons turn their attention from a male voice calling out to them with happiness and see a group of men and women wearing beach clothes walking towards them from the other side of the beach with the men holding multiple surfboards around and under their arms counted to be past the number of the new group while the women are holding beach stuff like towels, umbrellas, a long net and volleyball, and baskets filled with sun lotion, food, and beverages.

The demon hosts express the confusion of seeing this group as they believed they do not meet any of them even before coming to America, although their faces show as if they do know the demon hosts until Iblis walk towards them with a kind smile and greeted them with excitement, surprising Bradley and his friends. “Oh, hey! All of you made it from the Court of Miracles!”

“Hell, yeah! Got the order from President Kale saying that your uncle bit the dust, from one of you guys, and _commanded_ us to head here and help with tonight’s _special night_. But he did ask us to take a break and play at the beach, with you guys!” One of the men said with a confident smile as he and his friends were not surprised to see all but Iblis, Telipogon, Ose, and Tuner reacting to the revealed identities of the Jinn soldiers by gasping in shock while Khaira and Bale express blank confusion of everyone’s reaction just as another man spoke with a confident grin. “What? You thought that we only show ourselves in our uniforms. We wouldn’t miss a chance to have a fucking good time on the beach by surfing with a water demon host, tanning under the sun, and staring at beautiful bitches! You know the white-haired chick’s so hot with those boobies!”

First pointing at the beach and the water with Tsunami still swimming and jumping over the ocean to create waves, the vulgar-toned man then moves his hands and show the men the women of the group before hovering his hands at Bale’s torso with a flirtatious smile, surprising the confused woman to obliviously held her breasts underneath her hands with a faint bounce which unknowingly brought Ose, Marshal, and almost all of the male Jinn soldiers to react with an aroused smile and shoot blood out of their noses.

Although it also leads Tuner, Telipogon, Nuru, and the female Jinn soldiers to angrily attack the unlucky demon victims while Omar and River shield both Khaira and Bradley’s eyes with their hands for the child to express confusion and Bradley and Aizen blushed in surprise.

“Stuff a dick in your mouth, pervert! President Kale also told us to protect her from that perverted owner of the house.” One of the female soldiers complained at the man flirting at the blind woman and screaming in pain from each hit.

“I’m sorry for one of our men. He would do the same to our female soldiers, even if we’re on the clock. You must be her boyfriend and the new host of Evan Kemp’s demon, President Kale told us about. We promised that we’ll stop Henry Martin from taking her from you.” The only sane man who watches his friends tormented by the women apologized to Aizen with a painful smile towards his friends once the women stopped beating the men, with the brunette first reacting in the surprise of both being referred to as Bale’s boyfriend and the fact everyone does not mind of his marred appearance, assuming they will look at him with disgust like Bradley’s family.

But instead of correcting them of the relationship after glancing at Bale to see her looking back at him with a calm frown, Aizen immediately relented to respond by softly nodding at the man with a smile. “…Thank you, and please do.”

“At least Uncle Kale have their priorities straight, huh Iblis?” Bradley thought aloud with a tired smile of watching the once terrifying enemies acting like normal people with River and his friends watching the initial beatdown with confusion for their behaviors and Iblis facing his cousin with an apologetic smile and glowing blue eyes. “…Sorry about them. They are fun, however.”

“O-okay, okay! We’ll be wasting time if we stand here and get ourselves beaten by raging women! You guys enjoy yourselves!” Ose ended the conversation by shouting with an angry grin, startling everyone from his temper even as they watch the giant half-human, half-leopard demon proceeds to walk away from them and towards the house without looking back when Tuner called out to his comrade. “Ose, where are you going?”

“Going to see Kale. Have something important to tell him.” That was what Ose answered before he was immediately gone from entering the back door of the house, first confusing everyone of the usually manic demon, until the same, injured man who initially flirts with Bale called out with a confident smile. “President Kale’s demon has a point! We should be enjoying ourselves at the beach! We need to surf, play ball, build exaggerated sandcastles, and get ourselves some dates!”

* * *

“Look at all of these women!” Hirokazu whistled with the most preserve grin for seeing so many beautiful women dressed in bikinis to show a majority of their skin on view as the ghosts continue to _stay_ and _walk_ around the past to watch the people unknowingly aware of the spies as they perform their beach activities such as most of the male Jinn soldiers, Marshal, and the demon host called Omar playing volleyball, most of the female soldiers, flower demoness and fox demon lying on the towels on the sand and sunbathe themselves for their tan, and the others including _their_ slave are frolicking in the water as each time Aizen’s demon uses its powers to create waves, the people sitting on their surfboards surfs around the ocean with Aizen not using a surfboard, but rather _his_ demon as a surfboard.

To Yuichiro, seeing the powerful and once arrogant prisoner who was supposed to be tortured by him for eternity slowly expressing changes in his personality to be like a normal person in the secret event of the past enrages him further to think of finding a way to get into the past and beat him up as he wants to get him terrified again, even though he knew that he will not survive Aizen as he did before by sealing his powers off.

“If you want to fuck a bitch, how about the bitch that saved the slut from Mūken and cut off my arm?” Yuichiro taunted with an angry smirk as he nodded his friends towards the large rocks standing a few inches above the water and closer to their location, where the woman who was called Bale is sitting on top of the flat rock with her legs hanging over the ledge and sinking through the water, staring at where the group watch Aizen is surfing on his demon and holding that little brat, Khaira, until the two were sent over the wave and fallen off the water demon before they splash through the ocean. Even the calm smile on her face instead of the arrogant sneer of her nearly hidden face that time continues to strike nerves that should have broken from Yuichiro’s mind.

“H-Hey…if we DO get into the past, I’ll help you fuck the slut by letting me fuck that wench.” Hirokazu nervously suggested with a small frown of fear from seeing Yuichiro this angry for the first time since Aizen’s escape by both his Zanpakutō and this Bale who is holding the said Zanpakutō and blue sheathed katana at her right side, terrifying Dogekkin to again hide but behind Kumakichi as none noticed Aizen and Khaira emerged from the water with the child happily swim towards Nuru while Aizen dove back through the water.

‘ _Yui…you’re furious for the bitch’s redemption._ ’ Hatarakite thought with a concerned sneer for his boyfriend’s rage once the group followed him towards Bale, with Dogekkin again checking to see if anyone cannot see them by shakily swat an arm through Bale’s back for a reaction, seeing nothing to confirm that no one does not notice a group of ghosts from 20,000 years in the future spying on them, before they witness Aizen emerging from the water and in front of Bale to receive a soft gasp of surprise from the white-haired beauty.

“Bale, look what I found for you,” Aizen said with a smile as he swam to Bale’s left and leap off the water to sit on the rock beside his _lover_ , with his ghostly abusers noticing he is holding a large, cream-colored, and pink conch shell on his right hand which he held it in front of Bale for the curious woman to shakily raises her arms and gently grab the shell off Aizen’s hand to stare and stroke a finger on the object with a soft frown before facing back to Aizen when he explains with a nod towards the shell. “It’s a conch shell. They sometimes have beautiful designs but it’s useful to hear the ocean from them. Try it.”

Still curious, Bale slowly reaches her hands holding the conch shell towards her left ear with the hole facing her ear, and listens to the sounds of waves through the shell, marveling Bale to hold the shell in front of her and smile at Aizen. “Amazing. Is this one of those things where I wish I have the sense of sight to see its beauty?”

‘ _Wait, she’s blind?_ ’ Yuichiro’s group wondered of the revelation for Aizen’s _new lover_ being blind in mocking surprise and suspicion as they see Aizen chuckling with a smile and a shrug his shoulders to answer the possibly sarcastic question. “Well…even if you have sight, there’s always the bright side of not be able to see. Like…you must be glad to not see me because I’m hideous with these wounds, if I’m not wearing Tsunami.”

“Mmh…I have a method of seeing by using someone else’s eyes, but I do agree with the positivity of being blind. But what I want from you is how happy you’ll be, after changing your ways. Regardless of such injuries, I can tell you’re handsome based on your personality…well, the true goodness of you instead of arrogance.” Bale mused with a chuckle from her smile while seemingly look at the shell on her hands and not Aizen staring at her with surprise removing the calm amusement off his face, both continue to ignore the others having fun at the beach to sit on the rock and water, even as Bale enquired a question with a small grin towards the brunette. “Can I ask, are you one of those men that would shamelessly flirt and toy with a woman for their _assets_?”

“What, no! I’m maybe a murderer but I’m not a playboy! I’m honest to say that I rather be with a woman not just because of beauty but being both kind to love me, even if I’m covered with irreversible wounds and my sins, and fights to protect…like you!” Aizen admitted with a startled frown as he was aware of what he said and see Bale responding to the confession by releasing a faint gasp of surprise Bale’s mouth for the bold confidence.

‘ _I mean, I’m not wrong._ ’ Aizen mentally wondered as he watches Bale's frown slowly curl up into a pleasant smile and clasps her hands with the shell together and press her wrists against her chest. “Would you accept me, even if I’m blind?”

“…Only if you accept me with my new changes.” Aizen immediately responds to Bale’s question with a calm smile and slowly scoot closer to the woman, trying hard to ignore his agonizing pain when he slowly leans his head closer to Bale’s for what he hoped would be their first kiss…until Aizen’s left eye notice something from the corner for both to back away and see what the brunette saw to be the same playful man that flirted with Bale earlier, floating closer to the rock and staring at them with a lovestruck smile.

“Please, don’t mind me. The first kiss will lead to baby-makin', so just do it.” The man shamelessly suggested as Aizen froze in anger and embarrassment for being spied on while Bale raised an eyebrow in confusion just as she hears and Aizen watches the man again receive a harsh comeuppance by the same brash woman who punished him earlier speedily swim towards the man and again punch him in the face, releasing a gasp and nearly sent him sinking to the bottom before the woman grabs the unconscious man back to the surface.

“Sorry about that! Please excuse us!” The woman again apologized to Aizen and Bale with an embarrassed smile and swiftly swim back to the beach with one arm paddling, collecting the official couple’s confusion as Aizen close his eyes and sighed in exhaustion for today’s share of surprises when Bale glance at where his face would be and listen to Aizen wondering aloud with a quiet scoff. “Maybe we should get back with the others before we get ready for tonight’s _special night_?”

“Very well…” Bale responded as she wastes no time to hurriedly push Aizen’s scarred and burnt back with her hands from behind and sent him falling back to the water, hearing him cry ‘Woah!?’ before he fell into the water for a second at the same time as Bale quickly grab his katanas and push herself off the rock to join Aizen into the water when the two emerge from the water with Aizen sputtering water out of his mouth and glance at the giggling blind woman. “H-Hey!?” Aizen gasped with a startled smile.

Unaware of Yuichiro’s group, they would have ended their spying earlier and look at their translucent bodies when they begin to glow white until they were too late to scream their shock and anger when their visions begin to grow blank…

* * *

“Ew, look at the sight of that guy! I thought he was hot when he showed up with the others! What does that angel Uncle Henry want her see in him?” Jimena laughed her disgust as she and her family relaxed at the balcony facing the beach where her cousin and _fiancé_ are playing with his friends and the other demons, her attention initially focus on Bradley playing volleyball with some of the other men as well as the giant metal man that could be his disgusting demon before she notices the other brunette man stained with repulsive wounds swimming with his _girlfriend_ to take a video of their attempted first kiss, using it as leverage to humiliate any of Bradley’s friends for entertainment.

Not only to the phone-obsessed girl, but Henry Martin also express mixed displeasure for this Aizen as he sneers his rage of witnessing _his_ angel nearly kiss her disgusting _lover_. “I agree with you, Jimena. How dare that Maria’s brother not only brought in our son’s repulsive companion, that could ruin our reputation and your marriage, but my chances to have an angel as luck by that murderer who killed Maria’s other brother?”

“Aizen didn’t kill Beolagh, but I wish it would’ve been him. And aren’t you ashamed you’re openly planning to cheat on your wife with someone younger than you, and already taken?” Kale taunted with a bored sneer as he wrapped his arms under his head and rest one leg over another on his beach chair, looking at nothing but the sky above their heads and ignore the offending glare from his brother-in-law while Hecate stares at her brother with a soft sneer for Kale’s words and callous expression. ‘ _Well, Aizen is older than ALL of us, but he’s not like you. So suck it up, asshole!_ ’

“For someone who would openly kill his family members for your entertainment, you seem to be vexed of coming here than usual, even with your spawn associating with mine. Could it be because of asking you to stay and attend to the party…or is it because that tonight is considered the anniversary of MY exile from the Jinn family?” Hecate exclaimed if not mocking her curiosity to see Kale opening his right eye and glare back at her ignorant sneer with tiredness concealing the rage for the heartless question.

“You mean the anniversary of a bitch that killed my wife and the aunt of the said bitch’s sane son?” Kale shot back without trying to laugh from seeing Hecate immediately respond to the mention of Celeste by widening her eyes in fury that terrified Henry and Bradley’s cousins to watch the new argument between the Jinn siblings when Kale spat out another bold remark with a devilishly confident smirk to exasperate Hecate further for her action towards their family.

“As much as I would gladly kill my siblings for boring the shit outta me and avenge the world from you sucking the wealth from innocent people to death after you did your shit to Celeste, at least you don’t have the voodoo doll to kill your son when I say ‘His late aunt would be a better mum than his killer birth mother’.”

“Enough! I forbid you not to mention that scullery maid in this house! Why can’t you see that whore is one of those filthy commoners that needs to die just for the hell of it! And I demand you return the voodoo doll to me! Not even you will stop me from disciplining my son even if it’ll kill him!” Hecate ordered after furiously stand up from her seat and turn towards Kale who also raises from his seat and glared down at his sister with an irritated glower when the family listens to her admitting her use of the voodoo doll and her intention for those she deemed commoners, meaning the majority of the world, for Kale to snort his anger for his sister being the Devil or her namesake.

“At least unlike you, Celeste’s not the one who wants to marry one of her two brothers who is useful than the other.”

Before Hecate could think of the response with Kale ready to pull out his gun when he notices she was about to grab the glass wine bottle off the table beside her and the fat boy not eating but drinking a glass of orange juice, collecting the human family’s dread of the matriarch’s rage by her actions, the sounds of high-heeled boots clicking towards the inside of the house and loud slurping stops their hellish argument and capture everyone’s mixed confusion and irritation to Hecate from seeing a familiar figure Kale recognize as the human-formed demoness of Omar’s sister, glaring at everyone with an uninterested sneer while sipping through the straw of a plastic cup. “Sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were talkin’ about. Ira wants me to check on Kale if Bradley’s _meanie_ family is hurting him. Still wish I can eat them, if not for Bradley forcing Ira not to.”

“…Sorry about that, Dij wasn’t it? Sadly, nothing serious happened but I’ll tell you when you can eat them. Thanks for your kid host for worrying about the both of us, by the way.” Kale thanked with a faint grin that snapped Hecate to glare at her brother in little surprise while slowly calming down when Jimena’s sister glare up and down at the young woman wearing black standing closer to Kale with a suspicious scowl shifting into a dark smirk and walk towards this Dij for a taunt. “Oh great, another of the twerp’s demonic friends showing up?”

“Just some demon who likes watching assholes fight each other to see themselves as pigs, ready to be slaughtered. And from watching your family’s shitty memories with my powers, you must be Vena.” Dij greeted with another slurp of her drink that looks red from the plastic straw, caring less of the girl named Vena initially express surprise and stare at her siblings to see them looking back at her in shock and anger for another comeback, which she hastily thought aloud with a hesitant smirk. “Oh yeah? Then, what’s your real name your parents called you from the nickname? Khadijah?”

“Also, you wearing black means you must be a goth. So does your parents throw you out for being one? Or you leave them for babying you?” Jimena joined in the taunt with the two girls laughing yet Dij’s glowing reddish-brown eyes squinted in indignation for the assumptions about her as she is not fazed to remorselessly rebuke towards the three brats. “…Surprisingly, my parents love me even after death and they are better than that. I'm just glad that I don’t force them for shitty stuff, like newer trend of phones by breaking the old ones to have it…” Jimena sputtered in shock and anger and clutch her precious phone in her hands, for knowing what Dij meant.

“…wasting money for fucking fast food and be a giant boar, that still eats without caring of your parents’ worries…” Jimena and Vena’s brother, Bear, stopped drinking to glare at the pretty woman in black in horror and sadness for being called a giant boar.

“… And thinks it’s cool to bully your cousin to prove yourself as superior and make him a coward. I once tried that to people, until I realize that’s fucking stupid.” Dij finished her heartless comments with Vena squinting her eyes in anger for the truth of her bullying Bradley, for her amusement, although Kale immediately laughs out his amazement for Dij’s bold words for everyone to stare at the gunner in mild surprise of him laughing, even Hecate is bewildered of her brother’s reaction of her precious nieces and nephew getting admonished.

‘ _Kale, what on earth is wrong with you? Your nieces and nephew were forced to be humiliated by this human-formed demon and you’re just laughing like…no, it can’t be…’_ Hecate’s eyes widened in horror as she and her family watch Kale slowly release a few more laughs before calming down, assuming the worst to her brother. ‘ _You’re acting as if…that whore is still alive!_ ’

“Good job! I’m glad to know that Omar’s sister has a demon that will teach her to not give a fuck of anything assholes would think.” Kale complimented with a subtly pleased Dij walking towards the man just as he felt his phone vibrating inside the right pocket of his pants for Kale to turn Dij around and proceed to leave the family and enter back in the house, not before calling out to his sister without care of her reaction. “…Anyway, we gotta go. Don’t want ALL of us to miss your _big night_. At least my demons and everyone I brought in with me are more fun than this entire house, so the party won’t be bad for me after all…”

First watching her brother and human-formed demoness going back to the house with the former pulling out his phone and answer the call, Hecate silently sat back at her seat with a soft yet firm sneer of ferocity with her husband joining to her side and patted her back with a hand and his anger for his brother-in-law’s rudeness towards his wife. “Maria, I still believe you shouldn’t bring them in here. Now we have to think of a plan to get rid of them and get Bradley and Jimena married without interruption.”

After a few minutes of silence and not looking at her family, with the three children expressing fear for her anger by earlier while Vena back away to stand closer to Bear, who quickly wraps his fat arms around her sister and squeak in fear, Hecate decided of her new plans with a collected sneer from the suggestion. “…Yes. You are right, honey. You will have your angel…while we will destroy all but Kale and Bradley like the others, and make them an accident.”

* * *

“Wait, did that fucking happen? And was anyone hurt from that?” Not seeing Dij walking faster than him when the two walks through the hallways leading to one of the ballrooms used for tonight’s party, Kale react in anger through his phone for what he just received from the other line, the anger he slowly releases from himself by Dij’s confident insults towards Bradley’s cousins immediately returns when he listens to the caller explaining without Dij hearing the conversation once she finished her cup of human blood. “Alright, I will decide how to do this. Thank you, and tell everyone to be careful.”

Right before he ended the call, his phone again switched on for another call.

“Hello?” Kale answered the call as he stopped walking and listen to the new caller, this time the brunette gunner calms down from his rage with a relieved sigh when he greeted the other. “Oh, yes. That’s me…. yes, what I said earlier is true…Yes, I’ll gladly give some evidence…Oh that’ll be great…thank you. I’ll see you tonight.”

As Kale was distracted from the call, he was unaware of a figure slowly looming towards him, a wide-sleeved arm reaching towards Kale’s back just as he ended the call…and swiftly spin with his arm grabbing his shotgun from his pocket to aim at whoever that sneak up to him from behind, aiming to shoot a safe bullet that could even harm his sister through the head…

“AHHHHHHHHH! KALE, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” Kale flinched in surprise of hearing a familiar voice loudly scream his plea when he and Dij turn around to see no one but Ose turning to the side and recoil in fear from seeing Kale about to shoot him, with the gunner slowly lowering his gun from his demon when Ose continues to scream in false sadness and fear. “I’M JUST AN INNOCENT DEMON! JUST KILL THE VORACIOUS DARKNESS! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, SHE WON’T DIE CAUSE SHE’S MADE OF DARKNESS!”

“Sorry, Ose. How come you’re not with the others at the beach?” Kale apologized with a faint frown of regret as Dij walk towards the man and demon when the latter leisurely calm down from his plea to express a faintly amused smirk that, for some reason to surprise Kale, also show sadness when he answered his host’s question. “Yeah…I noticed something about tonight that I had to inform you. And with Cannibal with you, I want her to know this too.”

“I know; tonight would be the anniversary of Celeste’s death which Hecate decided to _celebrate_ by winning votes for her selfish election and force her son to marry his bitchy cousin. Sorry for assuming this, Ose.” Kale scoffed with anger for the assumption of Ose’s explanation about tonight’s party with Hecate’s intention, with Ose also expressing ferocity for the realization of tonight’s party. “Don’t worry, Kale. I’m still pissed about your bitchy sister. But no, that’s not what I was gonna say. I kept this secret for you guys until now, but tonight is not just about Celeste’s death…but I’ll conjure the Demon Moon.”

“Demon Moon?” Dij wondered with a glance of confusion of her and Kale towards each other, curious of this Demon Moon and what did Ose mean by affected by it, when the answer they received from the suspiciously sad demon of insanity was not what they are expecting from the other. “Every 15 years, I will turn the moon into a full Demon Moon and I’ll temporarily use its power to have some _fun_ towards everything. The first time this happened…was when Celeste died from me losing my shit that night.”

* * *

“Gah! Now, where the hell am I!?” Yuichiro complained in irritation from the burst of white light that glows and blinded him from spying on Aizen’s new date in the past, this time is his savior who he now knows is blind which explains why she hid her head with a long sheet, while he continues to feel incensed for realizing that while he received the worst punishments of the Soul Society with humiliation, his sex slave managed to get his Soul Reaper powers and a new demon while gaining a new lover.

Now, Yuichiro looks around from where he ended up now to see that instead of his group of friends, he finds himself in a spacious room filled with tall, thin tower-like buildings with the entrance raised off of the ground and accessed from the stairway, a tall, narrow window in the wall starting just above the door to the top of the tower. Not only that and realizing that he is alone without his friends, Yuichiro looked down to see that his body is not glowing translucent but with flesh and bone to find himself resurrected with his arms returned to his shoulders. “What the hell? What’s happening here?”

“What are you doing here?” A soft-spoken voice demanded with suspicion and annoyance from behind the ex-guard of Mūken for the startled Soul Reaper to whirl around and come face to face with a man wearing a familiar black shikakushō under a white haori but its wide sleeves conceal his hands and have a wide hood that nearly hides his head which his entire face and neck are concealed with white bandages wrapping around them. But the voice is familiar for Yuichiro to grimace in anger for this man. ‘ _That’s the Central 46 member that cared for the slut….Chūsainin Akogare_.’

“The Seijōtōkyorin is restricted to everyone but the Central 46. Do you have an excuse of being here?” Chūsainin Akogare enquired with a tint of dissatisfaction towards the now-resurrected Soul Reaper of Squad 11’s appearance in the restricted area of the Central 46 Compound, which doing so would receive a harsh punishment by the Central 46’s wise men and judges.

But the wrath that still hardened him for what he received thanks to Aizen prompt Yuichiro to respond without care of the other’s hidden reaction. “My excuse is that I was once dead from watching the slut enjoying himself with a new demon without realizing what happened to the Soul Society of this time! And now, me, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends found out who was the one that pulled that bitch out of his cell, and how you cared for Aizen of not being raped by me!”

“Oh? If that case…” Chūsainin Akogare wondered of the response with a bored tone and seemingly facing at the agitated guard, no surprise that he knows how he may or may not follow the other cruel members’ amusement of breaking Sōsuke Aizen physically and mentally into submission, for the mummified-like member to leisurely pull out what Yuichiro see the one is holding to be a sheathed Zanpakutō with a familiar color to capture the ex-guard’s puzzlement. “…then I rather make sure the Central 46 will know of this in this evening’s meeting.”

‘ _That’s…my Zanpakutō! What the hell is he doing with it?_ ’ Yuichiro thought with the perplexity of what is the hooded member of Central 46 planning to do with his Zanpakutō when the two watch the weapon in the other’s hand just as the Zanpakutō suddenly emit a dim glow of yellow light and slowly float off Chūsainin Akogare’s sleeved hand to hover on the air, slowly confusing the ex-guard further until he notices his floating Zanpakutō is aiming tip first towards the Central 46 member’s torso…

Only for Yuichiro to react too late to the floating Zanpakutō swiftly shooting through Chūsainin Akogare’s chest and heart for blood to eject from the wound while the victim pukes blood to stain the wrappings around his face before a horrified and angry Yuichiro watch the bandaged man fell onto the floor with his Zanpakutō still jabbing itself in and out of Chūsainin Akogare’s body and continuously stab him without anyone holding it.

“W-What the hell! Wait!” Yuichiro yelled as he ran towards Chūsainin Akogare’s now lifeless body and hastily grab his Zanpakutō by the hilt and hastily grip on in attempts to stop stabbing itself in the corpse but to the man’s shock, the force controlling his Zanpakutō continues to jab through Chūsainin Akogare’s body for blood to stain on both their clothes with more crimson liquid coating Yuichiro’s hands and hilt.

After another few, furious attempts, Yuichiro successfully pulled his Zanpakutō away from Chūsainin Akogare for his blade to feel unresponsive instead of moving to continue stabbing the Central 46 member for his blood to spill over the floor and form a puddle of red. “Goddammit…if anyone sees me like this…”

“What are you doing!?” Another voice demanded in horror and fury alongside multiple screams of men and women alarmed Yuichiro to flinch in shock and look up from kneeling closer to the blood-covered corpse, getting caught by more members of the Central 46 staring at him, as if HE was the one murdering a fellow member.

“How dare you trespass in here, Squad 11 Soul Reaper Yuichiro!?”

"No one is supposed to enter here, except us!"

“How could you murder a member of the Central 46?!”

“Is that swine Sōsuke Aizen’s torment and escape not enough for our satisfaction to murder Chūsainin Akogare!?”

“You will be punished!”

The only thing Yuichiro could feel and think right now from being framed for Chūsainin Akogare’s murder was multiple emotions… dismay, rage, and horror. As if he has lost himself in insanity by what happened to him before and after his death and resurrection ‘ _What…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_ ’

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!] [Edited 05/2/2021 because I forgot to add it the first time, due to off timing]**

“Watermelon splitting?” Khaira wondered in the curiosity of the term thought up by one of the Jinn soldiers who brought in a couple of watermelons when the group stood and sat on the sands and circling each other, with Tsunami sitting in a coil for Aizen and Bale to sit on it and close to each other as almost everyone watching the soldier placing the first watermelon at the center of the circle while one of the female soldiers quietly ask Nuru with a finger pointing at her wooden staff for the woman to gladly hand it over to her.

“It’s a game where one person has to be blindfolded and try to whack the watermelon with the stick without their sight. Mostly, the other players have to give the person instructions on where to hit it.” Aizen answered with a smile for remembering the times he and his squad or most of the other Soul Reapers would play the well-known beach game before his defection, as Bale’s star-filled eyes gleam in awe and softly clap her hands. “Oh, that sounds fun. Is it alright if I like to partake in this game?”

“Of course you can, Bale. It’s also a good zing zat Aizen mentioned you’re blind, so you don’t ‘ave to wear a blindfold when you play.” Marshal kindly agreed with a nod although he was unaware of what he said when all but a few notice Aizen shudder in horror while Bale’s mouth is faintly open and blink her eyes when the playboy Jinn soldier smiled his surprise at the white-haired beauty. “Oh, she’s blind? Then, we’ll just tell her where she’ll go to get the watermelon. Don’t want her hitting anyone.~”

“B-Bale…” Aizen slowly turns his head to face Bale when he could have sworn he could sense her spiritual energy to be rising dangerously slow but stronger as what he sees was Bale closing her eyes with a smile…the same reaction as whenever Captain Unohana would express herself as incensed, to Aizen’s dread. ‘ _That can’t be good._ ’

[Three seconds later…]

“Um…” Everyone expresses worry as they watch Bale holding Nuru’s staff while standing in front of the watermelon…and Marshal and the Jinn soldier playboy buried to their shoulders or neck, far from the waves that could splash them further, by Bale herself as she proceeds to silently walk closer towards the watermelon, gliding the end of the staff against the sands.

Once she felt the staff tapped the watermelon, Bale slowly raises the staff over her hand with both hands gently gripping the wood…and speedily swing it down for the impact of the staff hitting the watermelon to immediately exploded into tiny pieces of watermelon and splash the juices at both Marshal and the Jinn soldier’s faces.

‘ _HOLY SHIT!?_ ’ All but Khaira and Bale mentally scream their dismay of witnessing Bale’s revealed strength with the neck-buried victims shaking and glaring at the calmly smiling woman in fear as the light gives the impression of an angel looking down at the _innocent souls_ with contempt hidden in her smile.

“Oh…I could have sworn they were more…” Bale wondered aloud in false confusion as she then slowly walk closer to the two heads in front of her, bringing everyone to scream their fear of watching more of Bale about to _innocently_ punish two men for mentioning her disability, yet the same female Jinn soldier called out towards Bale in a suspiciously nervous scowl. “W-Wait, miss…the other watermelon’s to your right!”

“BITCH, WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER TO KILL ME?!” The Jinn playboy yelled out to the woman in fury while ignoring Marshal screaming in tears as Bale used her hearing to walk towards the soldier and stopped in front of his face, raising the wooden staff over her head when she ignores both the other people running towards her in fear and the response from the same woman shouting in anger. “That’s what you get for trying to flirt with someone’s girlfriend!”

Before Bale could swing the wooden staff down to the soldier’s head…

[We would like to stop this brutal end to inform that no horny or careless men were harmed during this scene…yet. RIP Watermelon.]


	24. Party of Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind for no reason: Everyone and everything based on this chapter have references of real people based on the canon year of this story and Bleach timeline (2001). This is not to be taken seriously and offend anyone.

The sounds of a cork popping out of a wine bottle, glass clicking, and people conversing at their leisure signaled the start of Hecate Jinn/ Maria Jackson’s election party yet from what Kale’s group believed from her personality and preferences, they were initially surprised to see so many guests than what they presumed as Kale and Bradley knew that Hecate planned to only invite politicians, her party members for the election, and other rich people with Bradley recognizing the majority of the guests as his other schoolmates, their parents, and even their teachers from his and River’s school.

‘ _If Mom and Dad invited my school and other people she calls them commoners…they could be plotting to make them vote for Mom. I hope those jerks aren’t here too._ ’ Bradley pondered with worry as he was nearly silent from his friends waiting patiently for the women preparing themselves, spying on his parents conversing with both the former and current Secretaries of the Treasury and Hecate’s _enemies_.

‘ _Oh, hell. PLEASE, make tonight a good night…to humiliate the damn family for the kid._ ’ Kale and hopefully Tuner beside his feet prayed as they joined his other allies at the _backyard_ where a large, spacious pagoda for the buffet filled with numerous types of exotic-like food provided by the servants and chefs was built close to the path leading to the beach and the open ballroom of the mansion as the entrance, where the guests have entered from the house and exit to have an outdoor event and see the beautiful sighting of the beach in the middle of the night, shining brightly by both the star-filled sky and the full moon…

Which caught Kale’s suspicion of tonight as the full moon happened last night. ‘ _This has something to do with Ose’s Demon Moon._ ’

Looking down at his nine-tailed fox demon staring at the men with a subtly bored glower for his disdain with Hecate and her family excluding Bradley, at the same time he could have sworn he heard the fox quietly singing ‘London Bridge is Falling Down’, Kale sips on his drink and wonder about Ose keeping his secret from Telipogon and Tuner, an odd behavior Kale noticed in the human-leopard hybrid demon today and tonight since the gigantic rascal is absent. 

“Zada! We are beautiful men!” Marshal beamed with confidence as he inspects his male friends’ appearances while they wait for the women and ignore Bradley’s family ‘ _calmly_ ’ converse with the other guests and the butlers and maids quickly but collectedly perform their work to serve the guests, to ensure they will not be punished by the master and mistress.

As Marshal, Aizen, Kale, and Omar wore their respective suits with the latter now wearing a clean, long-sleeved darker blue, grey, or black business suit, Iblis and Bradley wore tuxedos fitting for their sizes with the former wearing a dim orange color with a white undershirt and purple tie and pants while Bradley was forced to wear a normal black and white tuxedo suit, noticeably by the irritated grimace on the ‘ _future groom_ ’.

Since they are waiting for Nuru, River, and Bale, Khaira sitting in Dij’s arms is wearing a red gown fitting for a Disney Princess while Dij remains wearing her black dress for a demon.

It did not take long from the boring party that immediately started for Bradley’s mood to sour by the sound of boys and girls laughing mockingly at him and caught his cousin’s attention to see who else but the same group of boys and girls that were _bullying_ them at the Boston Bowl, dressed in formal suits and gowns similar to the 18th century as part of the theme Hecate and her party planned with the others’ acceptance, making Bradley see the party and everyone attending it more like that ball scene in that Cinderella movie he and River would secretly watch in school.

“Well, well.” The leader of the Jocks taunted with a grin upon seeing the annoyed cousins noticing them while their friends and talking with each other closer to their locations, locking his arm with his girlfriend while their friends stood closer to them. “So, you _convinced_ your mommy to invite us?”

“No. Never thought that Mom would even think of inviting you guys.” Bradley responded confidently with a bored scoff as he is not surprised to see his bullies react to that taunt by snarling in surprise and anger, with the boys presenting themselves that they wish to punch Bradley even if they are people and Iblis witnessing it. At first, Bradley would have cowered in fear as he was used to getting beaten by Vena when they were younger while his family has not done anything to save him, only leave him under his cousin’s wrath just to ‘toughen him up’ which is a terrible form of parenting.

But because of the demon experiment, meeting his friends and Tank, fighting with a then-three headed and six-armed demon to save other people, and even standing up to his parents, these experiences taught Bradley to no longer be afraid even by these jerks when one of the boys almost loses his composure and about to grab Bradley by the collar if not for his girlfriend pulling him back and hissed a warning with a nervous sneer. “Shh! You’ll get all of us caught by our parents and the rich people!”

“But, this loser shouldn’t act so brave towards us! He should be shaking and handing us his money! It has to be his damned demon’s fault!” The third boy whispered their revealed intention towards each other with a quick glower of fury at Bradley, seeing him and his cousin glaring at them planning to torment the former in the party with displeasure. His friends’ words prompt the leader’s girlfriend to hiss her anger at the two boys while pulling out her purse slinging on her left wrist. “Yeah! I still hate the fact HE sent that metal muscle-headed thing to kill me!”

“I can ask Tank to do it again with my parents involved as victims, if you even think of trying to pull anything that’ll hurt anyone here.” Bradley threatened with a dark sneer that immediately startled his bullies in apprehension through their anger, not expecting their ‘victim’ to act murderously even to his parents, while they were unaware of Tank speaking in Bradley’s mind by chanting with amusement and impatience. “ ** _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it…_** ”

“At least unlike Bradley, you losers aren’t part of the demon experiment. That would be a relief since I won’t imagine the damages you all would do to the world, if you DO have demons.” Iblis wondered aloud with a manic smirk and making his eyes flash golden yellow and red multiple times after Dij strode towards them with her host in her arms and interjected with an irritated scowl. “Sorry to interrupt and join in the conversation, but I want to say I’m also that glad that these brats do not have demons. Cause unlike Ira, they won’t learn anything and end up as murderous jerks human become… careless scum.”

“Hey, you don’t have to butt in and say that we’re worse than this loser and that little brat, when you punched my boyfriend at the Boston Bowl! And how dare you call us brats when you’re like what, our age!?” One of the girls reprimanded Dij and point a finger at her boyfriend who is glaring at the group with a smug grin for what happened before the group, quiet enough to not gather attention although a few of the guests were watching the argument in confusion, annoyance, and concern and Dij remains calm when she spat out another remark with her glowing reddish-brown eyes narrowing in exasperation, ignoring Khaira covering her ears with her hands.

“I died at twenty [beep] years old, so I don’t care about calling you brats. Unless, you would prefer to be called ‘losers’, ‘fucks’, ‘bratty cunts’, or my favorite word to call assholes…Babi. Slang word for pig and idiot.”

‘ _Holy shit, Dij really hates humans that hurt others to break their pride._ ’ Bradley and Iblis froze in bafflement at seeing Dij verbally attacking the former’s disbelieved bullies while Khaira is menacingly quiet and staring at their reactions with a blank sneer. ‘ _I hope Dij hasn’t influence Khaira to be as heartless as her._ ’ Bradley hoped.

But instead of another start of an argument by the bullies, everyone was startled by the sounds of the other guests softly gasp in what they heard was amazement with a tint of jealously from the women for Bradley’s group and his bullies to glance at where is everyone looking at.

When they did, Bradley and Iblis express surprise and awe with blushing cheeks at the source as the former turn his attention from the person towards one of his friends with an astonishing smile, seeing him also surprised but not of infatuation, but rather mild happiness.

Emerging from the mansion via the ballroom, was Telipogon but her appearance has noticeably changed to have fair human skin, Nuru wore a beige-colored gown with baggy sleeves, River wears a long-sleeved yellow ball gown with a white corset and the bridge of her nose has faint sparkles of makeup, and holding her hand is Bale who suddenly became the bell of the ball by her glittering, light silver, flowing and sleeveless ball gown baring her shoulders and collarbone with a simply designed bodice, wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a wide-hemmed floor-length skirt with multiple frills around the skirt.

Of course, what better way to shook the party made by a hectic mother than inviting the beautiful women with one of them resembling an angel with her unique white hair and sparkling star-filled eyes.

“Woah, look at those three beautiful women with the gay loser! I bet you boys that they’re both single, waiting for us to be their men!” The leader of the bullies whistled with a flirtatious smile from seeing Telipogon, Nuru, and Bale even as Bradley groan with a grimace for the harsh comment of River once the four ladies walk towards the pagoda, until the boys watch the leader’s girlfriend instantly pull her arm away from his in anger and betrayal, attracting most of the guests’ surprise to be distracted of Telipogon, River, and Bale’s arrival. “What do you mean, you want to be their man!? You think any of those old women are prettier than me!?”

“Yeah! What makes you think that they’re better than us!?” One of the girls complained in fury when noticing her boyfriend was staring at Telipogon, Nuru, and Bale’s chests with a drooling grin as it was too late for the group to realize that they are embarrassing themselves while Iblis and Bradley first stare at each other before their friends and Bradley’s parents to see his father also gawking his infatuation at Bale and proceed to walk towards her and River who have reached towards Aizen.

Knowing his father, Bradley can tell he was about to push River and Aizen away from Bale, and Bradley needs to make sure he will not allow his disgusting father to get what he wants.

“Y-You can’t take Telipogon! She’s one of my father’s demons!” Iblis exclaimed to Bradley’s bullies in surprise and anger which stopped the latter group’s argument as Bradley starts to think about how to make sure both of his bullies and his father will never get Bale and separate her from Aizen, until he immediately thought of one hopefully believable lie. ‘ _Aizen, I’m sorry for this…_ ’ “And any one of you can’t take Bale…because…”

“Look, Henry. Your prize has caught everyone’s attention as I suspected.” Hecate whispered towards her husband after finishing the first of their few more conversations for the party with the previous Secretary of the Treasury, Summers, and the current secretary who shall be the former, O’ Neill, as the host and hostess of the party follow everyone’s stares to see the arrival of Kale’s demon but as a human, Bradley’s disgusting transgender friend and the angel with the latter immediately catching Henry Martin’s eyes to widen and smile his newfound obsession for the angel.

When Maria’s heartless brother and his group entered their home this afternoon, Henry was captivated by the angel’s beauty and wish to have her for himself, caring less of that murderer’s tainted love or his demonic wife and son’s feelings. But now, seeing her in a gorgeous ball gown, the sight alone makes Henry’s desires for increasing to make her his.

‘ _Get away, fools. I am the perfect fit for the angel._ ’ Henry chuckled with a grim smirk of lust when seeing all the men staring their infatuation with the beautiful angel once she and the other two disgusting _ladies_ have joined in with the other guest, with the transgender boy leading HIS angel towards the murderer and her _lover_ , seeing him smiling back to the innocent angel. Not even that disgusting creature using his demon to hide his wounds for the party will stop Henry from getting what’s rightfully his.

So with a quick slick of his hair with a hand to look presentable, Henry left his wife’s side to walk towards the angel as he initially ignores the repulsive argument between Bradley and the group of children his age but when he has reach closer to both the angel and the murderer when that River gently move the woman’s hand towards the brunette…

“And anyone of you can’t take Bale…because she’s married to Aizen!”

* * *

Unaware to everyone, Aizen spits a fountain of his punch out of his mouth in dismay when he believed he heard Bradley shouting out of him and Bale being married as he stares at the corner of his eyes to see the entire party, including Bradley’s bullies, staring at both him and Bale in mixed surprise from what Bradley said while he was nearly startled and angry of seeing Bradley’s father Henry standing closer to the couple, glaring at Aizen with his mouth opened in anger when Bradley continues to lie while turning around to face his bullies and raise his arm at Aizen and Bale. “Not only they’re married…they also have a kid!”

‘ _BRADLEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!?_ ’ Aizen mentally screams his disbelief from hearing more of Bradley lying about his and Bale’s relationship as he can see that the young brunette’s father glaring at him with his wrath increasing, especially when he hears Kyōka Suigetsu wondering aloud of the lie with a tint of amusement in her voice. ‘ _Perhaps from seeing Bradley Martin’s bullies and his adulterous father, he said that to save the both of you, Sōsuke. No surprise, because I think you two make a loving couple._ ’

Even Tsunami’s remarks of the lie with happiness surprise Aizen of what are his Zanpakutō and demon are thinking. “ ** _Ooh! The thought of you two having a child together sounds good!_** ”

‘ _Why are you both thinking about this as a good idea!?_ ’ Aizen mentally asks Kyōka Suigetsu and Tsunami in little dread as he did not see Bale seemingly stare at him with a blank frown while listening to the whispers coming from the guests wondering about this lie, mostly talking about the rude children interrogating Bradley Martin.

As for sight, Bale’s vision would _see_ silhouettes of everyone filled with their respective size and color of their spirit energy to sense who knows what is the person, with Aizen bearing a booming shape of violet spiritual energy he calls Reiryokku _._ Since she can _see_ the silhouette of Bradley Martin’s repulsive father standing closer to Aizen when Bradley made the lie, Bale had to think of something to get the two away from him…

Perhaps this can help with the problem, with Bale smiling to herself…

“…What do you think, darling?” Bale enquired Aizen who glances back at the former with everyone watching the _angel_ in white faintly raise both sides of her skirt with her hands and give a short curtsey, hopefully, Aizen would get the gist of her plan when she continues with the ploy with a sweet smile. “Telipogon made this for me to wear tonight. Doesn’t this remind you of the dress I wore on our wedding day?”

‘ _Sōsuke, quick! She’s going with the lie! Act out the same as your manipulation, so everything will calm down!_ ’ Kyōka Suigetsu realized the atmosphere and Bale’s plan to inform Aizen as he immediately understood the point to first blink his eyes with surprise before he calms down to respond to his _wife_ with a nervous smile. “Y-yeah, my honey!”

With a subtly, glance at the corner of his eye, Aizen sees Bradley sweating bullets with a dreaded smile of knowing how pissed Aizen is, at the same time pleased of the fact that he is doing this lie for their safety. ‘ _Bradley, I’m gonna kill you when we’re done with this party!_ ’

“Wait, Aizen.” Kale expresses confusion as the party was put on hold by the brunette gunner first standing closer to Bale with a quick yet remorseless swat of his hand at Henry Martin’s face to send him stumbling backward and stood closer to the guests with a noise of astonishment of the gesture, with Kale first staring at Telipogon to see her first express confusion and interest of this information before he glances back at the couple with a confused sneer. “Since when are you two married and have a kid? I thought you guys are dating.”

“That’s because Bale and I didn’t mention our marriage to you guys, so everyone assumed that we’re dating. Not to mention… we’re searching for our kid when we were separated.” Aizen continues to lie as collected as he was when he betrayed both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, at the same time he managed to get a message he wants the others to know for Tsunami to scream it at Dij, Telipogon, Tuner, Dij, and Infernale, Shetani, and Tank inside Marshal, Nuru, and Bradley. ‘ ** _Guys, that’s a lie! Please play along! And Bradley, Aizen wants to kill you later for making it in the first place!_** ’

That last line prompts Aizen to hear Bradley’s inside voice screaming at his mind in hesitance and fear while he stares at Kale’s eyes faintly widen in intrigue and understanding. ‘ _I’M SORRY, AIZEN!_ ’

“I’m sorry, sir. This has become a habit of gaining unwanted attention, one I am incapable of noticing it until now, and I promise that it shall not happen again. Please excuse me and my husband and resume your party.” Bale apologized with a falsely sincere tone and another short bow hiding her disdain towards Henry Martin, who continues to express distraught and anger of realizing the _truth_ of their relationship, even as some more whispers and a sigh of relief but also jealously coming from the guests find it believable.

As they watch Bale turn to gently wrap her arms around Aizen’s left forearm and proceed to drag them away from the party, about to enter the mansion, an idea sparked into Dij’s mind as she ignores Khaira curiously watch her human-formed demoness slowly hover her left arm in front of them and whisper with a dark sneer and her hand conjuring a dim mist of crimson red darkness. “ **Buka Keinginan (Desire Unlock)**.”

Immediately, the demon and host of darkness notice Henry Martin’s shoulder releases tiny wisps of matching red darkness…

“No…” Everyone heard Henry Martin hissing in anger with Bale and Aizen stopping their walk to see Bradley’s father glaring at the _husband_ in bulging wide eyes and bellow his wrath, horrifying everyone including his wife, son, nieces, and nephews while Aizen’s group notice that he is releasing the same colored dark smokes as Dij from his shoulders. “NO! How dare that you have the angel as a wife, when you’re a murderer and using your demon to hide your disgusting wounds!? I would be a better fit of a husband for her than you!”

Unaware of the mad man, his secret brought the guests to react with shock and confusion while Hecate expresses anger that her husband dare openly reveal his repellent desires when Aizen enquired him with a disgusted sneer, embracing Bale and making the two slowly back away from the enraged man. “Aren’t you married to your wife? Or is it because you both don’t love each other, as we suspected for you to force Bradley to marry his damn cousin!?”

“Pah! My marriage with Maria was arranged as I never love someone from the Jinn family and will get myself into Hell! We decided to have Bradley marry Jimena to get rid of him while I’ll make sure that angel can see she needs a human spouse and make me enter Heaven when I die!” Henry Martin continues to unknowingly reveal more of his family’s plan and his intention to have Bale which captures the party’s dread, shock, and revulsion as Bradley took a step forward towards his father and hissed his anger at his father, standing up for once.

“Even if you and Mom think that no one will notice, everyone will know that you trying to force me to marry Jimena and leave me to die all these years!”

“Bradley, Henry. That’s enough. We’re in the middle of the party.” Maria/ Hecate hushed her son and husband, the latter is still in control by Dij, as everyone notices the boy refuses to obey when he faced his demonically mad mother and stand his ground with what he shall say and care less of everyone’s reactions, taking note of his mother’s angry scowl of seeing Bradley sneering at him.

“Mom…No, Hecate Jinn! Now that you don’t have the voodoo doll, you won’t torture to kill me any longer! I don’t care what’ll you do to me! I’ll make sure everyone knows what you did to make the world suffer, including Aunt Celeste’s murder and stealing wealth for people you deemed as commoners to die!”

The bold revelation of her real name, Celeste’s death, and theft of people’s wealth by her hand from none other than her disobedient son instantly shattered Hecate’s composure to froze in shock that shifted into fury while the entire party gasps in horror and anger for the secret, with Dij finishing her use of her power by a slow drop of her hand for Henry Martin to quickly reclaim his mind back to the present, looking around in puzzlement of seeing everyone but Hecate staring at him and his wife in disgust.

Suddenly, in a blinding rage, Hecate swiftly storms towards Bradley and raise her arm to prepare herself to slap Bradley in the face, too furious to see the other guests trying to run and stop her from punishing Bradley, the sight of his anger and determination that reminded her of that whore that seduced her dear brother to conceive their spawn infuriates Hecate further and swing her arm down…

Just for a long flash of white to fly and coil around Hecate’s arm in a form of a glowing, white chain and forcefully jerk it downwards to slam the madwoman towards the grass and make her gasp in pain while most of the party guests scream their shock as the chain disperse and disappear into particles of white light, bringing Aizen’s group to glare at the location of where the chain appear from to see a figure standing at the beach and seemingly face them with the full moon shining down on its form.

The appearance of an average-height human woman, this mysterious figure wears a tattered, white hooded cloak hiding her head and face with long sleeves designed with orange, flame-like patterns, opened to show her body to be wearing a seductive-like dress with a light purple and pink bodice, the skirt is opened at the front to reveal her wearing black, thigh-high shorts shaped similar to a woman’s thong, a pair of light pink or white leather high-heeled boots, and her back which visibly has the details everyone notice to react in bewilderment is the large pair of white feathered wings to be seen as angel wings.

“Gaah! Is that a real angel!?” Jimena screamed in fright of the intruder of _her_ engagement party with her cousin revealed to be an angel with the guests also express dismay of seeing the hooded entity although one of the male guests took note of both Bradley’s parents to shout out his mind with anger, shocking both Henry and Hecate to shudder in apprehension and anger. “Maybe it’s because of the Martin son revealing his disgusting parents’ crimes!”

“Of course! The angel’s here to punish them for trying to steal someone’s wife, murder someone of their family, and steal people’s wealth! That explains while Maria Jackson wants to be the Secretary of the Treasury!” Another guest rebuked in disgust as Aizen’s group watch the party now staring at the humiliated hosts in fury for their action even as they will not listen to Henry pleading his innocence by pointing a finger at Aizen and Bale, trying not to notice the anger on their faces with his words. “N-No! I’m completely innocent! I speak the truth, that this man is a murderer and his demon hides his wounds!”

Before anyone could object to the mad Martin host of the party, everyone witnesses the angel swiftly flew off the beach and sprint towards the party for almost every guest to scream their fear of getting attacked by an angel for something their revealed sinister hosts have done, with Bradley quickly skate away from the pagoda and stopped in front of the angel’s path, raising his arms forward for his hands to glow blue and instantly conjure a large, blue, oval-shaped forcefield in front of him and block an incoming strike of a boot coming from the angel, bringing the angel to leap away and prompt Nuru, Marshal, Dij, Omar, Iblis, Telipogon, and Tuner to run towards Bradley after summoning his techno magic with a virtual screen beside Bradley’s left for the furious boy to slams his fist on the screen, breaking into particles of glass-like lights upon contact and summons his demon Tank in a flash, grinning for a fight with an angel.

At the same time, the worried guests glanced up at the sky and see the full moon begin to change its appearance to slowly glow pinkish-red and orange with a visible black slit resembling a cat or demon’s pupil at the center of the moon.

“Aizen, take your woman inside the house, while we’ll fight that angel! Ose’s planning something inside with the Demon Moon! Make sure it’s not something stupid again!” Kale gently grabbed Aizen by the shoulder and inform both the other and Bale of both Ose and the Demon Moon which Aizen quickly took note of before he responds to Kale with a nod and quickly grasp Bale’s hand for the _married_ couple to hurriedly run back to the mansion by the ballroom exit.

Kale pulls out his gun as he witnesses Henry looming closer to his _brother-in-law_ in rage of seeing _his prize_ running away with her _husband_. “Kale! Don’t you dare kill that angel and let another escape!? You’re ruining my chances to be in Heaven…”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” The agitated Kale furiously swing and hit Henry in the face with his gun, sending him flying straight to the buffet table and break it into pieces for the wounded man to fall towards the ground, alarming the guests, and the victim’s boorish wife, nieces, and nephew to scream and nearly got themselves hurt, while Kale ran to join his comrades when they are prepared to fight the angel, with Dij shrouding herself with a whirl of dark crimson darkness and transform into her demon form without Khaira present while Nuru, Marshal, & Omar summon their demons Shetani in its hawk form, Infernale, and Kilat Ribut by their sides by their respective powers, and Iblis pull something out of the right pocket of his pants to hold a hand-sized black book with orange markings and the Jinn insignia at both covers.

Making sure the guests and Bradley’s girlfriend are safe and not killed during the new fight with the angel, while Aizen and Bale have entered the ballroom for the doors to immediately close, Tuner howl at the air and summon a translucent green light in a form of a dome that covers the pagoda perfectly.

The hooded angel seemingly stares at the dome-filled pagoda and the group standing in front of her with silence, anger, and determination with a few bearing hesitance on the demon hosts’ faces once the angel proceed to start their fight by flying towards the group with her arm raised and her hand glowing white to swing her arm down and throw a giant orb of light that shifted into a slash for everyone to dash and jump to avoid getting hit by the attack, resulting a brief explosion at the sands to create a large crater and in front of the forcefield for everyone to see Kale’s group fighting the angel.

“Brad, be careful!” River called out in concern after watching Bradley skating around the sands and throw multiple discs of glowing blue light at the angel while his friends start shooting out fire, lightning, green light, red darkness, Iblis’s fuchsia-colored magic energy, and attacks made out of Telipogon’s scythe, Tanks projectiles, Kale’s bullets, and Nuru using Shetani as a whip after turning from a hawk to a snake, with the angel flying around the battlefield and throw light magic at any one of the enemies.

Seeing her best friend this angry and determined before and after the demon experiment, River is both surprised and amazed as she would see Bradley shy before her transition as a girl, happy to see that her man has become brave by his new companions and sane family members.

“Ha! How could that loser fight an angel!” River grimaces in irritation and turn around to face her and Bradley’s bullies when everyone listens to the leader rebuking the boy’s actions with a proud grin, showing every one of Bradley continuously throwing his techno magic at the angel with Tank hastily skate closer to his host, holding the child off the sands and throw the angrily screaming boy towards the angel, sending her falling and hitting her back against the sand as a distraction but she managed to grab Bradley in an embrace and swiftly fly back on her feet to avoid getting hit by Dij’s monstrous lower arms slamming the giant fists down to the ground.

“Yeah! He could be the weakest of his new band of has-beens! There’s no way he could pull this out!” Another of the bullies taunted with a laugh even though the other guests and their teachers, classmates, and even the bullies’ parents are sneering at them in shock and anger for their cruel words for someone fighting to protect them, once River pull her hand out of the pocket of her gown to be an orb-shaped object that looks like a camera. “Oh yeah?! Bradley showed me proof that he and his friends saved France from a giant demon!”

With a push of a button at the top of the orb, everyone ignore the now hectic fight between Kale’s group and the angel and witness the camera River is holding releasing a beam of transparent, blue light for a virtual screen to popped out from the beam and reveal to the audience of a scene showcasing Bradley and his friends, with the inclusion of his late friend and original host of Aizen’s water demon fighting with a gigantic demon without countless, demon eyes all over its form, has three monkey heads and six arms holding a crescent-shaped sword inside an underground village.

“Wait, one of our men posted this video online!” A Jinn soldier dressed as a guest for tonight’s part notified with astonishment as unaware to the guests, Hecate watches the video of the scene Bradley boldly risk his life by performing a stunt and attack the demon.

But the fury of Bradley continues to enraged her with his mistakes and now revealing to the party of her actions before his fight with an angel blinded the madwoman to carelessly grab the camera off River’s hand, startling everyone in the process, and angrily threw it across the air and onto the barrier…breaking the forcefield into shards of glasses and disappear into nothing with loud noises, alerting not only everyone’s horror but also Kale’s group and the angel when they stopped fighting each other.

“What are you doing!?” River demanded Hecate in anger of her stunt, appalled and furious as the guests are when the shuffled and furious woman immediately swing her hand and slap her son’s best friend in the face as punishment intended for Bradley earlier, again horrifying her guests and party members for her true colors when she responded to the girl with an animalistic snarl. “Silence, you cur! If not for you being a disgusting acquaintance to Bradley, he would have followed my orders and marry his cousin!”

Witnessing Hecate dared to break Tuner’s forcefield and strike River in the face, Bradley nearly reacts in fury and about to skate towards the pagoda when he realized the angel who managed to send Nuru, Marshal, Omar, and their demons away from her quickly escape from Marshal’s fiery trap and sluggishly climb on her feet to fly towards the pagoda again, attempting to attack the guests or his parents, for Bradley, Iblis, and Kale to race towards the angel with Iblis chanting a spell he found on his spellbook and raise his hand towards the enemy to summon a cage big enough to trap the angel inside, releasing a gasp underneath her hood.

Kale leaped onto Telipogon’s scythe-like sword with his boots standing on the blade before the demoness use her strength to swing Kale off the ground and send him flying on top of the cage before jumping off to stand between the pagoda, the guests, and the angel.

“ **Osvobozhdeniye Pamyati (Memory Release)**!” Kale chanted with his gun aimed at the angel’s chest, with the barrel emitting a glow of grey light that increases from the inside, and pull the trigger to shoot a small projectile of light flashing white and black through the angel’s chest and heart, forcing everyone to watch the angel gasping in pain and fall on her knees while her chest instantly glows white to releases multiple strips of light in a form of cinematic strips that quickly flew around the area and conceal both the angel and Kale inside, ignoring everyone shouting at Kale to glare at the angel attacking him and his allies with a stern glower.

‘ _Now let’s see who you really are!_ ’ Kale declared…

* * *

_“Ah, Kale! There’s someone I would like you to meet.” A kind man’s voice calmly called out as a boy around ten, with familiar brown hair styled to cover his left eye and dressed in casual clothing was found reading his book and accompanying his two younger siblings who continue to bicker at each other until they heard their father’s voice to turn around and see him entering the library alongside a girl sharing their age dressed as a maid._

_But her gentle smile, glowing eyes changes from yellow to blue, and orange hair spilling on her back as a waterfall surprises the boy to blink his eyes in awe when he listens to his father introducing the new girl to him, ignoring the discouraging stares from his siblings. “Since I know that you wish to have a friend, I want you to meet your new assistant …Celeste Ariti. Your mother and I hope that you two will be good together.”_

_…_

_“Master, why are you sulking?” The young ten-year-old flinched in surprise from his mind interrupted by his maid asking a question when he faces the orange-haired girl cleaning his bedroom, his annoyance for his siblings' continuous backtalk of both his accomplishments whenever they wish to boast and do nothing, and their awful jokes of his maid immediately dim when he answered his maid with a bored shrug. “I guess it’s because I’m tired of hearing my brother and sister talking crap of everything. I’m still upset that they have never done anything useful by themselves while they say bad stuff about you being my maid.”_

_Celeste puckered her lips and squinted her glowing blue eyes in a pout once she finished the bed for Kale to sit on the surface and glance at her confidant who muses aloud with a confident smile, with words that will surprise her young master but also cheering him up to see that beautiful smile that will flash on his face for once. “Well…what we should be doing is not to worry about your siblings, but focuses on training to be a powerful Jinn, number one superhero of the world!”_

_…_

_“Celeste, I did it!” A twelve-year-old Kale cheered in happiness as he and Celeste beamed at the sight of the former’s progress of summoning his first demon. But to their dismay that quickly shifted into amazement, Kale not only successfully summon one but he managed to summon three in one summoning ritual. At first glance, the two children see that Kale summoned a gigantic half-human, half-leopard demon, a giant woman made of flowers and flora, and a small dark green fox demon that could be a baby._

_“Master Kale, I’m so happy for you!” Celeste congratulated as she did not complain when Kale boldly grabs his confidant with her waist and twirl around with Celeste hanging on the air before Kale lowers her down for a hug, with the maid hugging him back, until a soft cough alerts the two to see the three demons watching them express happiness with a smug smile when the flower demoness softly question the two. “May we wish to know which one of you two lovebirds summoned us?”_

_Realizing the statement, Kale and Celeste first face each other with surprise and embarrassment and nervously back away from each other, receiving a chuckle from the flower demoness, before Kale walks to stand in front of his new demons and quickly compose himself to introduce himself as collected as he presents, with Celeste standing behind her master with a happy smile. “S-Sorry about that. My name is Kale Jinn, and I summoned you three to be my demons by the heir of the Jinn family.”_

_“In that case, consider us humbled to serve you; my king.” The human-leopard demon bowed with a manic smirk alongside the flower demoness and the baby fox demon sitting on top of the former’s leopard back._

_…_

_“Hurry up, slave! You’re supposed to be working yourself to death, and not waste the time resting! So wash the floor and be gone from our sight!” A seventeen-year-old Celeste continues to ignore the verbal assault from the daughter of the Jinn family, as she assisted one of the veteran maids of the house to scrub the floor on her knees while allowing the other to rest for her age only to receive more complaints from the snobby heirs of the Jinn family for the hell of it._

_Not that Celeste cares since she has been enduring their assaults for years but she never falters for she continues to be strong with her secret love for her master._

_“I cannot see why Father would pick this scullery maid for Kale. He deserves better than this filth.” Beolagh complained with a scoff after kicking the bucket off the floor and spill the soap-filled water at the floor and closer to Celeste’s knees, all ignore the old maid reacting in shock and anger for the young heirs’ cruelty towards one of the servants._

_However, Celeste uses the opportunity to calmly soak the soapy water from the floor with the cloth and scrub the same area that Beolagh ‘accidentally’ spill for the latter and his sister to react in fury and prompt the latter to hastily raise her right arm and about to slap Celeste to make her fall towards the filthy water…_

_Only for a strong hand to tightly grip on Hecate’s wrist and stop her from doing so, shocking both heirs to turn around and forced them to see who else but Kale sneering at his siblings with such a devilish glare, terrifying his siblings as always whenever they have done something ‘reckless’._

_“What I cannot see is why do I have such disgusting children that torment others for such ridiculousness, than accept the fact that one of their own should be happy with our gifts.” The Jinn patriarch sighed in irritation as everyone including Celeste and the maid watch the master and his wife, also as kind and humane as her husband to share her concern for their younger two children’s terrible personality, walking down the stairs and join the others once Kale harshly removes his hand off his sister’s wrist and stood closer to his maid’s side when the old man first glance at Hecate and Beolagh with a sad sneer before his contempt softened to express a gentle smile towards Kale and Celeste. “Kale…now I see why you care so much for Celeste. Your mother and I are happy that you told us that you love her.”_

_“For that…we accept your proposal to marry Celeste, with our blessing.” The Jinn’s matriarch revealed with a smile as Celeste, Hecate and Beolagh react to Kale’s intention with surprise but unlike the latter two who are distraught of the news, Celeste expresses happiness when she glances at Kale, who smiled back at his future wife._

_…_

_“Look, Kale. Our baby looks just like you.” Celeste commented with a tired smile as she, Kale, and his demons Tuner, Ose and Telipogon glance at the sleeping baby bundled with a white towel on her arms inside their master bedroom, the tufts of orange hair on his scalp got Kale to chuckle with a smile. “But he’s got your hair. I hope Iblis will also have your amazing eye powers to see his personalities.”_

_“I hope so too. And we will make sure that we will never be apart.” Celeste prayed with her glowing blue eyes dimming with a pleasant smile, being embraced by her husband while holding their precious baby closer to them, giving their newborn son the knowledge that he will always be loved…_

_…_

_“Celeste!” The sounds of objects breaking, Celeste’s screaming, and Iblis’s wailing far from their room alerted Kale and his demons to run through the hallway for Kale to reach and slam the door opened to check on the source. What the four saw collected their horror as they see Celeste lying on the bed, her naked body covered in blood, and Hecate finishing jabbing her dagger through her chest and heart until she froze in dread from being caught by Kale._

_At the far side of the room, Iblis was found to be held roughly by Beolagh who was about to shoot a bullet through the head until he also reacts in horror from Kale entering the room._

_“How dare you!” Noticing Kale cannot do anything but process what they witness in horror, Tuner demanded in fury and instantly run into the room and tackles Beolagh on the floor, forcing the startled man to accidentally release and throw Iblis off his hand and got caught by Tuner using his teeth to grab the white sheet bundling the crying baby while Telipogon quickly summons her weapon and use the scythe blade to sling it around Hecate and pull her off the bed and Celeste’s body._

_“Kale, quick! Order us to kill these assholes!” Ose demanded in fury of his pain for seeing Celeste’s dead eyes staring back at them but the three knows that Kale is unable to act when he stares at no one but his now-dead wife…_

* * *

Kale gasped in shock from watching those memories he instantly remembers as his and Celeste’s past when he blinks his eyes open at the same time he watched the memories from his ability Osvobozhdeniye Pamyati (Memory Release), to see a person’s life through cinematic records, begin to fly away and disappear into nothing for Kale to see everyone now staring at him with dread and concern of his expression, including the angel now released from Iblis’s cage that must have disappeared from his slow lack of mental strength with his powers.

Seeing the angel in front of him and hoping that she is who he thinks that she is, a muddled Kale ignores everyone watching him slowly walk towards her and shakily reach his arms towards the hood shielding her face, muttering a name everyone heard him say once he slowly pushes the hood off her head. “…Celeste.”

When he did, everyone watches the hood fall off the angel’s head to be a beautiful woman with long, orange hair and watery, glowing blue eyes glancing at no one but Kale to apologize. “Kale…I’m sorry…I want to be with you again, to see our baby again. I didn’t mean to attack you, your friends, and the people…. I just want to stop your sister from killing anyone.”

“Mom…” A saddened Iblis slowly walk towards his parents with Kale and Celeste turning their attention to their son, with the latter visibly surprised of seeing her son as grown as she hoped to see when realizing he took after her instead of her father as they suspected, but seeing her son for the first time broke Celeste in tears and sadness in her smile when she reaches her arms towards Iblis when he also broken down to cry tears from his glowing blue eyes and hurriedly return the embrace, with Kale slowly join in to cuddle his muscled arms around his wife and son…

Now they have reunited as a family again, even if his wife is an angel as he sees.

“Ini…isteri Kale dan ibu Iblis? Bukan ke Kale cakap dia mati sebab Hecate? (Is this…Kale’s wife and Iblis’s mother? Didn’t Kale said she died because of Hecate?)” Omar wondered in surprise and relief as everyone is when he first glance at Kale trying to cry from his reunion with his resurrected wife, as an angel, with Iblis also showing as distraught as his father is before he, Nuru, Marshal, Bradley, their demons and Dij watch Hecate, and Henry immediately tackled and held by some of the male guests stopping them from escaping with the revealed murderer shouting her rage at Kale and Celeste. “Don’t you dare touch my brother, you whore! Angel or not, you’re not supposed to come back to life! Kale is mine!”

“Hecate Jinn!” Bradley immediately shook everyone but Kale’s family by shouting at his mother’s real name in fury and disgust for her lack of empathy, astounding River and their bullies of seeing their classmate as everyone watch Bradley skating closer to his restrained parents with Tank joining his host’s side and flip them the bird with a playful grin when Bradley ignore his demon and his parents’ shock and anger for his new bravery to look down on them by threatening his cruel family in front of the party.

“For killing the aunt I never got a chance to meet, stealing the wealth of people to death and abusing me to near death for years, engaging me with my fucking awful cousin against my will, allowing your sick husband to steal someone else’s love, and almost getting everyone dead by breaking the forcefield…I’ll make sure that you deserve the cruelest punishment for your crimes, even if it means death! I know I’m half a Jinn, but I want the both of you, and my damn cousins – except Iblis - in chains and receive your punishment tomorrow!”

“…Half a Jinn or not, we’ll respect and do as you request.” One of the female Jinn soldiers admitted with a relieved smile as everyone watch the guests remove their hands off Bradley’s parents for the Jinn soldiers to grab them instead while another few grab Jimena, Vena, and Bear for everyone to hear their screams and pleas of innocence with Bradley ignoring his parents screaming their dread and anger for his ‘betrayal’ as he walks towards the former and current Secretaries of the Treasury.

“Mr. Summers. Mr. O’ Neill. I’m so sorry for what my family has done to everyone here. But please don’t let Hecate Jinn be the new secretary.”

“You don’t need to apologize. If not for you and your friends, we would all be dead and America has to rely on their finances to a corrupted woman for her selfishness. I’m not the President, although I will inform him this, but America thanks you.” The current Secretary of the Treasury, Mr. O’ Neill, assured Bradley with a smile of his gratitude as Bradley first blink his eyes in soft astonishment and glance at the guests to see them expressing their appreciation towards him, caring less of his proud bullies trying to show them as dissatisfied for his actions, with Bradley responding to the thanks with a nod and smile before he turns around and skates towards Kale’s family once they stopped their embrace to see their nephew and cousin before them.

“U-Um…Hello, Aunt Celeste. My name’s Bradley…I’m not like my mom who killed you…but I hope you don’t mind me…” Bradley nervously greeted his angel aunt with a timid smile, trying not to see his friends glaring at him with mixed confusion for his new behavior, while Celeste first glance at her husband to see him shrugging his shoulders and nod at their nephew with a smug grin before she faces back to Bradley and respond with a gentle smile. “I’m glad you’re not like Hecate, Bradley. Come here, baby.”

Bradley was initially surprised by being gently pulled into a hug by Celeste, with her wings softly wrapping around the four including Kale and Iblis, and nearly shroud the view of the family by the others.

But when he immediately notice the sensation of a hug by his aunt, realizing that this is the first time he has received a hug by a female family member as he never has a hug from his family members, Bradley cannot help but also tear up with a smile to wrap his arms around his aunt and smile in happiness from Kale and Iblis cuddling him.

Now he understands how great a hug is, by the sane members of his broken family. ‘ _Aunt Celeste’s...better than Hecate._ ’


	25. Fight of Both Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both the longest and hardest chapter I've ever wrote. I have been thinking of multiple ideas for this chapter until I decide to stick with the final draft.

“What the…How are you guys alive!?” Ichigo’s group shuddered in puzzlement and little annoyance of hearing Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon demanding in disbelief or anger in his voice as soon as they have arrived in Squad 1’s chambers for a quick meeting with the other captains and lieutenants before they will proceed to head towards the Central 46 Compound, with Ichigo hoping to have an audience and ask Chūsainin Akogare about his opinions of Aizen’s torment.

Wondering about Iba shouting, the group runs inside the meeting room where they see not only the other captains and lieutenants except Head Captain Yamamoto present, although the group realizes that the others are facing another group of Soul Reapers with surprise, anger, or disdain, the said group being accompanied by Ikkaku and Yumichika also prompt Ichigo’s group to react in dismay with some glaring at the intruders in anger when Ikkaku greeted the newcomers with a calm sneer directed at the tallest member of the intruding group. “Yo, Ichigo. Look at who decided to come back from the dead.”

“Renji. Why is this Soul Reaper here, with his repulsing friends instead of you monitoring him, that I specifically ordered?” Captain Byakuya Kuchiki stoically enquired his lieutenant upon arrival without looking at the coward from his squad, ignoring the noises coming from his meek squad member for the harsh question as Renji is as dumbfounded as his friends, Gin, and the other captains are for seeing who they were not expecting but Yuichiro’s friends including Dogekkin who were once dead yet they stood in the center of the room and resurrected.

“C-Captain…” Renji nearly spoke when one of the ex-guards of Mūken realized one of them is missing.

“Wait, where’s Yui? He was with us, when we were spying on the bitch before coming back here!” The Soul Reaper of Squad 10, Futoshi, questioned his friends with a confused sneer on his face when he looks around for the missing leader of their group, his explanation as well as the mention of ‘bitch’ immediately captured almost the leaders of the 13 Court Guard squads as they knew who he is referring too.

“Ichigo! Lieutenant Renji!” Dogekkin ran past his _friends_ and stopped in front of Ichigo’s group with dread that surprise everyone when they listen to the terrified Soul Reaper of Squad 6 sobbing his clarifications. “T-The woman from the mirror…after we watched the past where Sōsuke Aizen was…we saw her real face! Yuichiro and I died from a tiger! Then, we were ghosts and witness those demon hosts with that guy that started the demon experiment…”

“C-calm down, Dogekkin!” Ichigo tried to console the frightened Soul Reaper continuously sob in his arms as despite knowing his hatred for Aizen, Dogekkin is considered a friend during his time as a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Ironically, Ichigo is seeing Dogekkin crying and acting like Aizen was during his imprisonment caused by Yuichiro before his escape.

As Ichigo tries to comfort the young Soul Reaper slowly calming down, everyone else watches the doors creaking alongside the slow movement of pulling back and open wide for everyone to walk in and gradually recover from the shock of the resurrected ex-guards of Mūken appearing before them.

“Ichigo. We’re going in.” Rukia informed her friend as Ichigo softly glance at the open doors leading to the meeting room with the Head Captain and his lieutenant inside, his face is firm with determination once he managed to gently pull Dogekkin out of the embrace and turn him around for everyone, including Gin, and now Ikkaku and Yumichika by Kenpachi’s orders, to walk inside and meet with the Head Captain for a brief meeting before heading to Central 46.

Perhaps, if they listen to Dogekkin and his _friends’_ confirmation about Aizen’s group in the past, they can also have another memory to watch before meeting Chūsainin Akogare.

…

“So…all of you have returned from your deaths? And without the foolish leader of yours, that was the cause of your punishment and death?” Head Captain Yamamoto interrogated once he sees the Captains standing in their respective rows with their lieutenants standing behind them except for Yachiru sitting on Kenpachi’s shoulders, Ichigo, Gin, Ikkaku, and Yumichika kneeled in front of the right row, and Yuichiro’s group stood at the center of the row and between the two rows to face at no one but the Head Captain and his lieutenant at his side.

From what Ichigo recalled before the meeting started, this was how a meeting would set up if the lieutenants are asked to attend. Yuichiro’s group glared at the Head Captain with a composed scowl, although Dogekkin is still as frightened as he normally is without trying to act calm and ruthless when acting as a Mūken guard.

When received the question, the first person to respond was Hatarakite. “Yes, Head Captain. After our initial deaths, we were once ghosts and joined by Yui and Dogekkin, who said they were killed by a tiger before they joined us, and we watch a bit of the past where Sōsuke Aizen and his group of demon hosts were.”

“If I may add!” Dogekkin hastily enquired with an anxious scowl and stood closer to Hatarakite, startling almost everyone from the interruption, for a quick explanation of his mind about the matter. “What Hatarakite said was true. Me, Yuichiro, Ichigo and some of the captains and lieutenants used the mirror at Kisuke Urahara’s house…” Captain Soi-Fon sneered with a growl for her hatred with the mentioned ex-Captain of Squad 12 for eloping with her Captain, which Oomaeda noticed when he shivered in dread of his captain’s wrath whenever Yoruichi and Urahara were mentioned. “…And we witness a bit of the past before we met with the real person who was responsible for helping Aizen escape. A blind woman who Yuichiro tried to attack but she sent the both of us to be killed by a tiger.”

‘ _You were angry with her, for helping Aizen escape from your friends._ ’ Ichigo and those that joined with him mentally noted as Captain Unohana glanced at those who were the last to join for the meeting with a curious scowl bearing a mild intrigue. “Is this true?”

“Yes, Captain Unohana.” Izuru agreed behind his captain as Rōjūrō looks at his lieutenant over his shoulder with an amused smirk before everyone turns their attention towards Captain Ukitake when he also elucidates the Head Captain. “The last memory we saw before we were notified of this meeting, one of the demon hosts accompanying Aizen died and in return, given his demon to Aizen as a dying wish. It is a water-related demon and we also noticed that Aizen has regained both his powers and the confidence he once had before his arrest, but not the malicious arrogance to show that he has changed for the better.”

“We also found out about the real perpetrator of his escape. She said she’s a counterpart of a creator deity of another world, focusing on redeeming souls and sinners to have a better afterlife. She showed us how the other squad members and the Central 46 talked ill of Aizen being raped in Mūken before finding out the identity of the member of the Central 46, that does not share his colleagues’ enjoyment of Aizen’s suffering, Chūsainin Akogare.” Captain Kyōraku intercepted his best friend with a calm smile underneath his bamboo hat.

Knowing that a mysterious yet hopefully beautiful woman was responsible for bailing a dangerous prisoner out of the Underground Prison, a part of him is glad that she did it as well as showing them the evidence that any squad members of the Soul Society are still expressing their hatred for Aizen.

“A water demon? From what Momo told me when Squad 5 last used the mirror, a demon host received their demon by the method of their deaths from the said demon and this Jinn organization. Does this mean that Aizen died by drowning to have this water demon?” Captain Hitsugaya pondered with suspicion flashing in his scowling face whenever he asks for information of Aizen as Ichigo notice the same wariness and disdain on almost everyone’s faces for the thought of Aizen being the host of Evan Kemp’s demon he renamed it as Tsunami and reclaiming his powers as stronger as he once was before his defeat.

“By what we saw before we got here, that water demon can use itself to conceal Aizen’s body and camouflage his skin to make it looks like Aizen was never abused. But how come he didn’t bother to ask any of his _friends_ to heal him, if they have powerful demons?” Hatarakite recalled and not seeing the mixed surprise flashing on everyone but his friends yet Captain Kurosutchi is intrigued by Aizen’s _death_ with his immortality by the discarded Hōgyoku and bearing a demon, which he is still upset about for months.

“Perhaps that slut STILL misses us, that he decided to keep them instead of removing them to remember us breaking him!” Hirokazu of Squad 9 boldly taunted with a playful chuckle from his grin although his heartless remark prompt everyone but his friends, excluding Dogekkin, to glare at him in shock and anger on some which dumbfounded the remorseless member for assuming another ill taunt of their ex-prisoner could gather some agreements…

“ _More like remember to never repeat his crimes._ ” The 13 Court Guard Squads flinched in little shock from hearing multiple voices of both men and women speaking as an effect in the air, correcting Hirokazu of his insult with annoyance, just as everyone notices the mirror Ichigo was holding immediately emit a dim glow of white light all over it and proceed to fly and pull itself out of his hand, surprising Ichigo to almost falling over the floor if not for Yumichika and Ikkaku grabbing him.

The meeting room kept silent as everyone watched in confusion of the mirror slowly fly towards the center of the room and away from the ex-guards of Mūken, gradually move to float horizontal and release a dim beam of blue light from the screen.

As the Captains noticed how it is similar to the time Aizen and Khaira escaped from the enemies and away from Karakura Town, but this time not showing an event, everyone nearly grabs their Zanpakutō with Kenpachi already pulled his out. Yet, the mirror did nothing worth starting one when the voices softly speak. “ _The creator deity my counterpart told you from the last memory. Sorry for not meeting you all earlier, I believed ya’ll are told that I went to collect a soul._ ” The introduction of this figure captured everyone to react in surprise, confusion, or anger in some for its purpose.

“Wait…you’re the creator deity that gives sinners a second chance?” Hisagi questioned the revealed intruder in puzzlement as everyone watches the does nothing but float once Rangiku also demands the owner of the voices with her eyes squinted in suspicion. “Why now, do you want to show up? Is it because you heard of our meeting about you and your counterpart you sent to kill Aizen, if he were to fail on his redemption? Or you want to reveal yourself?”

“ _I didn’t order Bale to kill Aizen. She said that to hear how ya’ll react if the sinner you purposely left him behind would be dead. From hearing fucking bullshit by your people that still want him raped to death, we knew that there’s still some who’ll never care for their prisoners._ ” The _voices_ of the creator deity admitted as everyone blinked their eyes in mixed realization with a few opening their mouths in shock that Rangiku’s claim turns out to be false, although Captain Komamura composed himself to calmly question the voices with a determined scowl. “Despite willingly letting someone as dangerous as Aizen to live in the realm you created, you sound relaxed. What is your intention to have sinners living amongst others in your world?”

“ _…I’ll answer that when you’ll show the Central 46 the last part of Aizen’s redemption. I would like to leave this holograph and wait until you show your ‘wise council’ that._ ” The creator deity offered with uncertainty for Komamura’s demand as everyone expresses mistrust for the mention of Central 46 yet Head Captain Yamamoto slam the end of his cane against the floor, gathering everyone’s attention to quickly face their leader when he firmly demands the creator deity without breaking the stoic personality he would show.

“No… I want to know what happened in the past. As everyone here was informed that Sōsuke Aizen had reclaimed his powers and bear a demon, but not repeating his crimes, I wish to see it myself if he no longer desires to destroy the World of the Living.”

“Better show us where he fights someone the hell of it. That’ll make this meeting more entertaining.” Kenpachi immediately agreed to the Head Captain as the mirror flashes a dim glow of red light which caught everyone inside the meeting room with the tone of amusement. “ _Alright. Let me see if this battle scene would be good. This will be the second to last of Aizen’s redemption I’ll show._ ”

“Alright! Thanks, mysterious voice!” Yachiru smiled with a laugh as Ichigo and his friends sighed in relief and concern for seeing Kenpachi not complaining of watching the past that is boring, since Aizen and Dij’s fight with that flower demoness Telipogon before the Jackson’s chameleon demons is still on the lieutenants’ and Gin’s minds to dread of what new battle Aizen fought in the past, yet none say a word when the light surrounding the mirror immediately glows bright but not blinding everyone for once, relieving everyone to no longer keeping their eyes closed whenever a memory would show.

The light continues to fill the entire room without irritating everyone’s visions although the 13 Court Guard Squad members notice the holographic vision of the creator deity immediately flicked and disappeared on the spot once the light quickly disperses and ended to show everyone where they are _now._

Instead of the Squad 1 barracks, the Soul Reapers find themselves _standing_ inside an exquisite ballroom spacious for them to stand in their position, even though everyone is free to move and break formation, with a high platform circling the room except the opened doors leading to the outside where a beach is shown under the night sky, and above their heads provided by multiple pillars positioned a few feet away from each other, and a colossal chandelier hangs on top of the ceiling. However, everyone noticed that the full moon in the sky is strangely glowing red with a black slit like a demon’s eye.

“What’s this? Did something happen in this time?” Momo nervously enquired aloud with a worried scowl, wondering what on earth happened to the moon to glow like that and what could Aizen be doing in this time, just as everyone witnessed a familiar figure running through the inside from the opened doors and the beach, startling most of the spies of seeing him indeed _healed_ from his abuse, using Tsunami as a camouflaging armor said by his ex-abusers and dressed in a clean, purple suit with white gloves, black turtleneck shirt underneath his suit, black pants and boots, and his left hand is holding the hand of another person that immediately brought most of the Soul Reapers to react in bafflement such as Ichigo’s group screaming while Oomaeda and Tetsuzaemon complain their anger and jealously of seeing the brunette’s new companion. “Hey!? What is it, with Aizen getting beautiful chicks while I have no girlfriends!?”

The newcomer holding Aizen’s hand when they ran into the ballroom, until they stopped at the center for the doors to immediately move and slammed shut by its own, strong enough to not shatter the glass windows all over the walls except the walls under the platforms and the closed entrance of the ballroom, is a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and larger breasts, pure white wavy hair draping on her back with the fringes parted away from her face to show her nearly visible, pale blue eyes with the blue sclera and tiny, glowing white dots moving all over her eyes like stars, and dressed in a beautiful silver or white ballgown with small sleeves around her forearms, matching white frills around the skirt which her free hand is holding the skirt nearly off the floor to easily run alongside Aizen, and leaving her shoulders, collarbone, and arms bare.

“Is that…the same woman we met before coming to the meeting?” Shinji asked himself with astonishment for seeing the face of the woman who initially plans to kill Sōsuke and now being with his former lieutenant, the sight of her real face as well as Hisagi, Oomaeda, Tetsuzaemon, Ikkakku, Yumichika when everyone heard him say ‘Is that an angel with Aizen?’, Kyōraku, and Yuichiro’s friends staring at her in lovestruck towards her and anger and jealously from some towards Aizen brought Shinji to agree with them and glare at his ex-lieutenant with an irritated sneer.

‘ _Goddammit, Sōsuke! Stop making us single men jealous!_ ’

“That’s her! That’s the blind woman!” Dogekkin pointed at the new woman and revealed her to the Soul Society with fear as everyone watches both Aizen and his revealed savior stopped running and turn around to face the closed doors while panting from the run and still holding their hands, staring at both the doors and the glowing demonic moon through the glass walls and like always, unable to see the _invisible_ spies standing alongside the two.

The sight of her appearance and dress brought Hirokazu to whistle his perversion for women with sickening delight, ignoring everyone caring less of his comment. “Whoo! Seeing her in a bikini from the beach was hot, but seeing that bitch like some princess makes me wanna fuck her so bad!”

“You’ll have her, I think Yuichiro’ll be happier if I’ll rip that slut apart for causing our deaths!” Kumakichi quietly suggested to his friend with a manic smirk showing his anger for Aizen with Futoshi nudging an elbow at his forearm with the same lustful anger towards the brunette. “Same. How about holding him down while you fuck him with your big…”

“HEEEEYYYYYYY!” A man’s voice shouts inside the ballroom with everyone shuddering in pain and annoyance for the volume and glare up to look at their right, seeing a familiar, giant, half-human and half-leopard demon standing at the platform closer to the glass exit of the ballroom and smiling at Aizen and the woman the Soul Society believed her name was Bale from her creator deity.

“Ose! What’s going on? Kale said you summoned that ‘Demon Moon’ and told us to stop you from doing anything stupid!” Aizen called out to the leopard demon with the confusion no one would see the brunette bear, slowly catching their surprise of his change of personality instead of manipulating them again just as this Ose, who Hisagi, Soi Fon, Oomaeda, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru immediately remember this demon as one of those creatures they mistook it as a mask-less Hollow that keep entering the World of the Living and tried to kill it only to escape every time, react in baffled rage and jumps off the platform to land perfectly on the floor. “What!? Come on, Kale! Summoning the Demon Moon ain’t stupid!”

“Can you please enlighten us about this Demon Moon, Ose? I believe we have time since the others are fighting with an actual angel as we speak.” Bale enquired with a tint of sarcasm in her words as the Soul Reapers first glare at the woman still grasping Aizen’s hand before Ose looking away with his mouth puckering in an O-shape and murmured in pain and sadness for a minute until he has the opportunity to answer Bale’s question with a serene sneer of sadness and anger. “Okay…I’ll explain.”

“As you guys just found out, Kale’s fucking siblings murdered his wife Celeste and, as an act of rage, I’ll summon the Demon Moon for once every fifteen years, just to vent my anger of not protecting Kale’s family as promised, until I’ll be slain. Because my abilities to cast insanity and granting wishes can only be used once an hour, the Demon Moon’s purpose is to amplify my powers and make them godly until the Demon Moon’s out in two hours. This’s the second time the Demon Moon’s unleashed since Iblis’s birth, but this is the first time I’ll use its power.”

Aizen and Bale reacted in bewilderment for the truth of the Demon Moon and Ose’s wrath towards Kale’s awful siblings and Bradley’s mother as the latter first lower her head with her star-filled blank eyes squinting with a confused sneer before she looks up and glances at Ose’s direction. “All of this…because you were furious of this Celeste’s death?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t understand, Angel Tits.” Ose sighed in sadness with his anger still hissing through his voice when _everyone_ patiently listens to the leopard demon continuing to talk his rage, with most of the male Soul Reapers choked and snigger from the nickname Aizen’s possible girlfriend was given while the brunette glared in annoyance. “Celeste is kind like an angel, even to us demons. Someone like that dead would make us more than demons. Hell, it made Kale became a murderer for what his losers of siblings did. If not for Celeste, Kale would be stuck in Hell…and everyone would not have demons.”

‘ _I know how he feels._ ’ Ichigo thought with he did not let everyone see his face bear sadness in his scowl when he thought about one thing. ‘ _It’s like when Mom died._ ’

“…I understand.” Aizen instantly agreed as everyone face the brunette with surprise and confusion for the sudden statement, with all eyes watching Aizen raising his free hand in front of him and sport a calm scowl, at the same time his face suddenly glows bright blue and transform into slime-like liquid before dripping through his neck and clothes for everyone to watch Aizen’s face now sported the agonizing punch bruises he received from Mūken while his open gloved hand also glows bright blue and the slime manifest and grow from his palm before the light stops to show everyone the familiar water demon who jumped off Aizen’s hand and slither to coil behind his host, growing into Aizen’s height.

“Ose. Even though we have nothing to do with you…can we help you release your anger?” Aizen proposed with a nonchalant smile that attracted _everyone’s_ puzzlement while Ose blink his eyes with a gasp of surprise as Aizen quickly stuff his hands, after releasing Bale’s hand, inside his coat and pull out his Kyōka Suigetsu and a blue-bladed katana Ichigo recognized it as Evan Kemp’s katana sword in each hand, twirling the second blade with his left hand. “If we can help you test your new powers under the Demon Moon by fighting you quickly than two hours, would that make you satisfied?”

‘ _Is he serious?_ ’ Was some of the 13 Court Guard Squad members thinking in mixed stupefaction and suspicion for Aizen’s proposal as Bale slowly reach her hands towards her dress, shaky fingers stroke from the waist to the area closer to her thighs and instantly grip on the length, quickly ripping the length towards the side from the left and showing her legs before almost everyone including Aizen when he looks at his side froze in disbelief, embarrassment to some of the women and surprisingly Aizen for her shameless act of revealing her legs, and exhilaration towards those of the men and Ose who now harbor a crush on the angelic woman showing her now tattered-dress to be knee-length draping her right leg, not wearing any shoes, and her bare left thigh has black markings shown to be a ring with the Roman Numeral IV and four triangle-like markings are pointing at the top, bottom, and both sides of the ring.

Unaware of her, Bale rolls the discarded length of fabric into a pole and move her hands away from each other while the fabric glowing a bright white light from the movement until _everyone_ watches a familiar shape of a Naginata spear materializing from the light and replace the fabric, Bale expertly twirls her weapon with her right hand and point the blade down to the floor. “Please don’t mind my shameless act. I prefer to fight in this style.” Bale assured with a calm scowl.

“Oh my…such a daring woman. I think Sōsuke’s in good hands.” Captain Unohana remarked with a gentle smile of seeing Bale acting composed while Aizen first stares at her with his mouth quickly close shut from ajar before facing Ose with Tsunami following suit to see him glaring back at the brunette with happiness, as her remark brought Kenpachi to lick his smirking teeth at Bale. “Yeah! If she dies, I want her in my squad!”

“…hahaha…Alright…” Ose slowly relaxes with his face quickly scrunch and bulge his eyes wide and smirk like a madman, capturing _everyone’s_ attention with Aizen and Bale ready themselves for a fight when the leopard demon quickly raise itself to stand on its hind legs while his front paws instantly burst and release a dim glow of yellow light as mists, ignoring the Demon Moon behind him glowing bright red and shining the moonlight through the ballroom. “…Then, let’s fuckin’ start now!”

Instantly, Ose slams his front paws on the floor with a loud bang, the smoke that shrouded his legs quickly spill through the floor…that quickly changes color into darker red with black cracks increasing as the entire ballroom also transitioned with Aizen, Bale, and Tsunami taking a step back in shock while the Soul Society nearly followed them yet they knew that this is a holographic memory, all eyes watch the ballroom transformed from the floor towards the chandelier to show the now transformed battlefield for Aizen’s new fight with a demon.

Although the ballroom looks identical, the color schemes shifted to be darker yellow with giant black cracks at the walls and pillars, which looks jagged and resembling fanged teeth that immediately move and jab backward at the floor underneath the black pillars, large amount of glowing blue water flowing down on the walls, platforms, and the floor like multiple waterfalls, the chandelier has turned slightly demonic with bright yellow flames on each candle, and the Demon Moon is still shining through the glass doors and windows.

Ose leisurely raise his human hands in front of him with the confused couple watching their _opponent_ glowing his hands again while another ball of matching yellow smoke with additional dark purple and black mixing in manifest in front of Ose and grows bigger, increasing all but Ose’s curiosity as they watch the different colored smokes grow and taken shape until a sway of his hands brought the smokes to disperse and reveal to _everyone_ of what Ose conjured…

Almost everyone react in their versions of dismay and anger while the newcomer gave Aizen and Bale a calm, menacing smirk when the former thought aloud of this new opponent. “Is that…me?”

“Another Sōsuke Aizen?! And this one looks perfect to be a human being! How is it, that vile demon done it, while I can’t!?” A flabbergasted Captain Kurosutchi bellowed his rage of seeing a perfect replication of Sōsuke Aizen standing before the real ex-Soul Reaper and his companion, looking exactly like the brunette but in his second Hōgyoku transformation when he met Khaira and holding Kyōka Suigetsu with his right hand and the orb is still fused on his torso, with Ose lowering his hands still glowing yellow and shrug his shoulders with a smile.

“Thanks to the Demon Moon, I can even make a real replica of a person from scratch. I dubbed thee… Manikin! Aizen! Don’t worry, I don’t know how strong you are. So this Aizen shares my power level…now let’s fight already!”

Taken back by the excitement by the impatient demon, Aizen and Bale witness both Ose and now Manikin! Aizen swiftly sprinting towards them with the _angel_ hearing their footsteps growing louder and _seeing_ their silhouettes of spiritual energies running closer for both her and her _husband_ to leaped away from each other and Bale successfully block her spear against a large force that could be a pair of front legs hitting against the hilt, with the body of yellow demonic energy belonging to Ose while Bale confirms by hearing the sounds to swords clashing against each other that Aizen is fighting with his _manikin_.

“Ah! Now, this is a fight! Too bad we can’t get in the fight!” Ikkaku remarked with his mouth opened in fascination as everyone kept moving and turning around to witness the fight between Aizen and his manikin with occasional glimpses of Bale attacking Ose by swinging and jabbing her spear at the agile giant demon, who continues to laugh his delight while striking his fists, spinning his body and legs around, and throwing glowing yellow flames at Bale who blocked each flame with her spear upon contact.

Watching Aizen fighting with his replica, Shinji, Momo and Ichigo noticed that while the manikin version of Aizen’s Hōgyoku has the smug arrogance in the smirk he would normally present himself to others before his breakdown at his defeat and Mūken while fighting the real Aizen, the latter snarls at the faker with anger and determination while he swings his blades at the fake Kyōka Suigetsu in rapid swings and spins while both brunettes are shown fighting faster including when using Shunpo to disappear and reappear to clash their swords in different locations of the battlefield.

‘ _From what Ose said…Sōsuke’s manikin’s not as strong as the real thing._ ’ Shinji mused with a stern glower after Sōsuke and his manikin again reappear with the latter quickly ducking from a swing of the blue katana before both jump away from each other. ‘ _Then, this battle has already been decided…_ ’

“Hado #4, Byakurai.” Manikin! Aizen composedly raises his left arm and points his index finger at the real Aizen, with the brunette bracing himself to block and push the Kido away from him when he and the _spies_ witness the large path of white lightning shot from the replica’s fingertips and heading towards Aizen, bigger than the actual size of Byakurai…

“ ** _AIZEN, NO!_** ” Aizen blinked his mismatched eyes in surprise from Tsunami shouting at his mind in horror just as the Soul Society witness the water demon swiftly glide towards his host and immediately grab him by slinking its water mass all over Aizen before pulling him away with a faint gasp from Tsunami jumping off the floor and fly towards one of the two platforms, also surprising the captains, lieutenants, and others of the water demon saving him just as Ose jumped away with a scream and everyone witness the Kido hitting the doors and burst into a massive explosion of lightning blinding the room for a second, disappearing to show the doors are not destroyed.

But Ose stops his fight with Bale and glares at Aizen’s manikin in such fear proves the former of how powerful _his_ _creation_ is… and dread of the real Aizen’s strength and powers.

“Tsunami!?” Aizen gasped when he was released from Tsunami’s body and sat on the flooded platform, caring less of his clothes being soaked, to stare at the slug demon for earlier with the brunette sensing his demon is terrified when he exclaims to Aizen with sorrow and fear. “ ** _I’m sorry, Aizen…but I don’t want you to be hit with any lightning powers, like how Evan died!_** ” The mention of Evan’s death alerted Aizen to react in surprise and his mind clicked to remember how Omar accidentally killed Evan and Beolagh with the former using his water powers…

But that also brought Aizen to think of a plan when Tsunami notice the brunette blink his eyes in surprise shifted into a mildly hopeful smile towards the demon. “…What if we used that with Bale’s help to defeat the fake me?” That immediately captured Tsunami’s astonishment but Aizen can see its amazement at this plan, “ ** _OOOHHHHHH!_** ”

“There’s Aizen!” Gin pointed with the Soul Reapers looking up at the platform holding Aizen to see him standing on top of Tsunami jumping off before falling towards the floor, surfing towards Ose and Bale’s fight until Aizen jumped off Tsunami who fell onto Ose and exploded into a geyser of water with the leopard demon flying away and screaming his misfortune again after Aizen lands and slide his feet towards Bale, seeing her astonished for her Naginata spear to disappear with a flash of white light from sensing the brunette landing beside her as he quickly held both his Zanpakutō and katana with his mouth and teeth before grabbing Bale’s hand.

“Bale, quick! Follow me in this weird plan!” Aizen’s full mouth muffled his sentence with Bale releasing a gasp of surprise when he made the two running towards his manikin, who remains haughty and also ran towards the couple.

“What’s Sōsuke Aizen’s planning now?” Yamamoto demanded with a firm sneer of seeing Aizen running towards his manikin while holding Bale’s hand again and his weapons in his mouth and teeth, as perplexed as to the others when Aizen suddenly move Bale to make her stand and face him while holding her left hand with his right hand and grasping her back with his other hand, making everyone seeing the two as dancing in tango…

Aizen immediately force himself and Bale to twirl around Aizen’s manikin like dancing and repeat spinning and hitting Manikin! Aizen with vicious wind and fast slashes of purple and white Reiatsu clashing each other blowing heavily from their dance and hitting Manikin! Aizen in different directions, sending _everyone_ including Ose who slowly recover from his flight and watching in disbelief and confusion of seeing Aizen’s plan of attack… Wondering if he has gone mad from staying in the past and joined the demon hosts. ‘ _EHHHHHH!/ WHAT!?!!!!_ ’

After the twentieth spin that staggered the replica, Aizen and Bale quickly stopped spinning to stand in front of Manikin! Aizen and swiftly swing Aizen’s right arm and Bale’s left arm and hit their fisted hands under the bottom of Aizen’s manikin’s chin to send the manikin flying upwards to the ceiling in rocket speed, while Bale broke apart from Aizen’s hands and jump to crouch and stood her feet on Aizen’s right arm, surprising the brunette for a minute.

But a quick glare at his manikin starting to fall from the air prompt him to sway his arm holding Bale up and sent her flying past his manikin, stomping her bare feet at Aizen’s manikin’s torso to send him falling faster while Bale performs a backflip and summoning her Naginata spear in a flash before throwing her weapon through Aizen’s manikin’s chest, her strength forced the replica to fall faster with another gasp of pain while Bale quickly held onto the chain connecting the chandelier…

“Tsunami!” Aizen called out after jumping off the floor and twirl backward, now holding his katanas with his hands as his left hand release and throw the blue-colored katana towards the spear jabbed at the floor and hanging Aizen’s manikin off his feet with Evan’s sword through the replica’s stomach, inches below the _Hōgyoku_ …

For the water from the waterfalls to quickly move on its own and swiftly fly towards Aizen’s manikin, trapping him in a growing water cocoon that nearly fills the ballroom with Ose hastily run towards the side in terror after Aizen aim his free hand slowly generate yellow crackles of electricity at the water trapping his _enemy_ inside. “…Raikōhō.”

Everyone excluding Bale from the chandelier witness Aizen shot a gigantic path of yellow lightning from his palm at the water cocoon with his manikin trapped just for the trap to immediately burst and glow blinding yellow from the spell, sending everyone to quickly shield their eyes and ears and grimace from the booming explosion alongside Manikin! Aizen’s screams, now realizing the plan of mixing water with lightning.

Once everyone can _see and hear_ the explosion slowly goes down, the _entire_ room unhurriedly opens their eyes and remove their hands off their ears to see what happened to Manikin! Aizen, hoping that Aizen’s battle is considered a victory…only to see a start of a new phrase with everyone reacting more dumbfounded and Aizen’s abusers and Ose shouting at what they see in dismay and anger. “OH HELL NO!”

‘ _That’s…Aizen/ my final form!_ ’ Ichigo and Aizen mentally gasped in synched shock at seeing Manikin! Aizen not as a human-being Soul Reaper, but as the familiar Hollow-Esque entity Aizen used as the final transformation of the Hōgyoku, floating above the floor and below the chandelier with Bale still hanging, chuckling ominously just as everyone listens to Ose bellowing at the real Aizen in fear with the Hollow manikin turning around to face _his_ _creator_. “AIZEN, I’M GLAD I’M WEAKER THAN YOU! CAUSE THAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON I’VE EVER SEEN! WE NEED TO DESTROY YOUR MANIKIN NOW!”

Right after he finished screaming, Hollow-Manikin! Aizen swiftly flew away from the real Aizen towards Ose, who hastily run around the battlefield and scream his fear from the incoming blasts shot from the skulls on the manikin’s wings.

“ ** _Aizen!_** / _Sosuke!_ ” Aizen hears Tsunami and Kyōka Suigetsu calling his name which attracted him to see Tsunami coiling in front of him and Bale still hanging on the chandelier…for another plan to hit his mind when Aizen proceed to run towards Tsunami. “Tsunami, throw me to Bale!” Without a response, Aizen quickly jumps and lands his feet on Tsunami’s coils for the water demon to quickly spring his host up on the air and send him flying to the chandelier’s chain with Bale.

“Woah!” Some of the Soul Reapers gasped in disbelief at Aizen’s new plan when they watch him landing on the chandelier beside Bale…for the impact to immediately snap and send the chandelier falling towards the floor before hanging an inch above the ground, not giving everyone to process a comment out of their muddled minds when Tsunami jumps towards the chandelier, coiling around the chains above the couple’s heads, and spinning around wildly with its strength to send the entire chandelier spinning around the ballroom and managed to hit Hollow-Manikin! Aizen, interrupting his fight against the terrified Ose and staggering him from the blow.

Watching the Hollow blown away from the extraordinary attack to send him flying towards the teeth-like pillars and stop spinning the chandelier, Aizen, Tsunami, and Bale hastily jump off the chandelier which quickly rises into its rightful position with Bale raising her hand for a flash of white light to summon her Naginata spear while Ose hastily pounces towards the group the moment Aizen’s manikin speedily escape after being hit by the pillars and again stumble in pain to fly towards Aizen’s party, bringing Ose to scream at Aizen who sneer in anger of the volume by the terrified demon. “AIZEN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE ANOTHER SPELL TO KILL THAT THING!?”

“…Yes. Bale, now!” Aizen responds as upon command, _everyone_ watches Bale collectedly swing her spear across them just as multiple long and glowing flashes of white chains manifest from the ground and instantly shoot and wraps around Hollow-Manikin! Aizen’s arms, legs, and some even around each of the skulls on his wings before Hollow-Manikin! Aizen jerked and growls in an animalistic rage of being trapped again but with Bale’s chains, while Aizen raises and points Kyōka Suigetsu to his Hollow-Manikin struggling in his bondage as the tip of the blade emit a glow of bright red light “Jūgeki Byakurai!”

Once chanted, Kyōka Suigetsu released a massive red beam straight through Hollow-Manikin Aizen by the torso where the _Hōgyoku_ is located for the beam to escape from his back…and cause both the Hollow-Manikin and the chains Bale trapped him with to crack and shatter into glass-like pieces, revealing to everyone the inside of the Hollow-Manikin, to be Manikin! Aizen in his earlier form but his face shows distress from the giant hole created from Aizen’s Jūgeki Byakurai that removes nearly all of his body as everyone watch the now human-manikin of Aizen falling towards the floor and land his back onto the floor with his arms outstretched and staring at nothing but the ceiling.

“Oh my…” Momo gasped in dread as others are either confused or dumbfounded, of witnessing the end of the strange battle they have even seen involving Aizen, except for Kenpachi who seemed nearly impressed or unamused of the outcome, as Gin took a step closer to Rangiku, Shinji, and Ichigo and see the _dead_ expression of the now-lifeless Manikin! Aizen with the ex-traitor softly opens his eyes to glare at the faker with a displeased sneer.

‘ _That should have ended if he didn’t transform with the Hōgyoku and got me killed… Thanks, Khaira._ ’ Gin thought.

“Whew…That was close, huh!? I mean I know that you’re strong, Aizen! But never thought you were THAT powerful!” Ose sighed his relief with his fear quickly shifted into a smile while trying to get his confidence back, yet Aizen did not respond to the leopard demon as everyone notice how Aizen stares at his manikin representing his former self with not pride for his victory, but rather bewilderment with sorrow in his frown.

Aizen slowly walk towards his manikin while unbuttoning his purple suit until he stood in front of his manikin’s bent legs underneath and remove his suit off himself, kneeling to conceal his manikin’s form with the suit like covering a dead person and reveal to his _spies_ of his black, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt only covering his torso instead of completely for the Soul Society to grimace their pain, pity, or disgust of his flogged, bruised back and arms, reminding them that he is still damaged inside and out without the Soul Society’s aid to rescue him.

“Aizen? What’s the matter?” Bale leisurely walk closer to Aizen with Tsunami and Ose following the woman to join the ex-Soul Reaper’s side with the woman grasping his hands now holding the torn fabric of his dress and lower herself to sit beside him, unaware of the stoic yet sad scowl on his bruised face when Aizen glanced at the _buried_ opponent even when he answered to Bale’s question. “…I’m fine…it’s just…I know that what I did was wrong, and this manikin represents how I used to be before my torture... a monster…but I wish there’s a way to save this manikin, as if he’s a real person. I don’t care if I have another replica of myself living as a human.”

Ose first glance down to the floor with a sad sneer as for a leopard demon that can grant insanity and wishes, he is NOT this insane to ridicule a criminal as a monster, even if it is a heartless murderer, and the thought of wanting to grant a wish for Aizen despite having a wish of his own that he is unable to create for himself, especially since the Demon Moon is still up in the sky…

Ose immediately raises his eyebrows in surprise and quickly spin to glare at the Demon Moon still shining on the sky but the side began to change into white to return its natural color. Perhaps he still can grant a wish before it ends.

“Hey, Aizen!” Ose happily called out with a grin as Aizen and Bale turn their attentions towards Ose with puzzlement of seeing the leopard demon happy who start to give some propositions and raised an arm to point at the Demon Moon slowly changing into an actual moon. “The Demon Moon’s still up, so that means that I can grant you one impossibly powerful wish, that even gods can or cannot create! Anything you want until the Demon Moon won’t come back in another 15 years! I can heal your body back to your handsome self! Take you back to your time! Hell, I can turn your manikin back to life as a living soul with your powers!”

The propositions of having an impossible wish brought Aizen and the Soul Society to express their confusion for the former’s wish with Mayuri smiling at himself while glaring at Aizen’s manikin in amusement.

“I realized something. Can’t you grant yourself a wish to…revive Celeste?” Bale questioned with uncertainty as Ose smiled sheepishly at the suggestion when he whispered what everyone heard him say ‘I tried from the 1st Demon Moon…but I can’t grant myself a wish…” before everyone froze in disbelief from Ose shouting his desperate plea at Aizen while releasing fake tears from his eyes. “BUT, I REALLY WANT TO GRANT A POWERFUL WISH LIKE A GOD WOULD!”

“O-Okay, okay!” Aizen assured the immature leopard demon with a startled scowl and stop Ose from crying as everyone watch the brunette glaring at the Demon Moon shown to be half the moon and slowly face Ose, Bale, and his manikin’s remains for his first and last wish…

Everyone witness Aizen’s eyes blinking in surprise and amazement as they curiously watch the ex-captain waving his hand to bring Ose closer and start whispering his wish at the scarily happy demon’s ear, increasing their suspicion of what Aizen wished in the past especially when he finished whispering for almost all to see Ose opening his mouth in an O-shape and respond to Aizen with delight after grabbing the leftover fabric of Bale’s dress she was holding off her hands. “Ohhhhh! That’s an even better wish! Okay, one manikin comin’ right up!”

‘ _Aizen wants his manikin alive?/ What would he want his manikin that tried to kill him back to life?_ ’ The members of the Soul Society thought in astonishment and suspicion of Aizen’s wish as they, Aizen, and Bale even though she’s blind, watch Ose snapping his fingers for a dim glow of yellow light to emit from Aizen’s discarded suit and make it float on its own with magic, hiding everyone’s sight of both Ose and Aizen’s manikin.

All eyes then widen in confusion and annoyance from the sudden sounds of modern construction tools being used with Ose ridiculously creating something with Aizen’s manikin, only to become more ridiculous when everyone flinches in surprise of an elephant trumpeting behind the scene with Ose complaining loud while beating the source of the noise in anger, “What the fuck! Down, Simba! Down, Simba! Get outta here! Ow, my fur! Aaaaaahhhhh!”

‘ _What the hell is he doing?_ ’ Aizen and his spying _enemies_ glared at the _screen_ in shock and provocation as Ose suddenly create a short burst of magic-like explosion coming from the suit with another painful scream and a puppy whining from the scene, increasing everyone’s shock while Ose hastily stands up to show himself disheveled and nearly worn out, panting and looking at Aizen and Bale’s flabbergasted reactions with a breathless grin once he gently lower Aizen’s suit to again hide his manikin. “T…Tha…That…outta do it. I present…to you…Aizen’s manikin…Replica Child.”

After Ose remove his hands off his suit that no longer glows with yellow light, everyone curiously waits and watch what shall happen as they caught sightings of the suit faintly start to move, albeit also noticing how the shape underneath the suit seems smaller compared to earlier and releasing soft noises until Ose gently remove the suit of the manikin to reveals _everyone_ for what he has created now…bringing almost every one of the 13 Court Guard to shout the same thing at the same time in disbelief and anger. “SŌSUKE/ AIZEN, WHAT DID YOU WISH!?”

Aizen’s manikin is indeed alive but with one major difference between earlier and now…Now he has become a child version of Aizen, possibly five, six, or seven years old, with the same messy brown hair and brown yet wide eyes with innocence, skinny without a single bruise or burnt mark, wears a yukata with the same color as Bale’s dress, bare feet, and holds a replica of Kyōka Suigetsu on his hands.

“ **PRRRRRRRRTTTT! Aizen, he looks just like you!** ” Tsunami remarked in happiness as everyone stared at the child replica of Aizen looking at Aizen, Bale, Tsunami, and Ose with fear and release soft whining noises only to release a gasp of surprise from the real Aizen gently holding his Replica Child in his hands and place him on his lap to embrace the startled boy, stroking his brown hair to feel that he is indeed a real boy and seeing that initially afraid, his Replica Child slowly calms down to relax from the soothing touch.

“…Is this because of Bradley lying to the party that we’re married and have a child?” Bale enquired Aizen with a curious smile as she _sees_ Aizen’s Replica Child has the same immense amount of Reiatsu as Aizen in his system but care less with a gentle touch of her hand against the child’s left cheek with a stroke, with Aizen first see his child self smiling with his eyes closed from the warm gestures before he answered his girlfriend with a calm smile. “Yeah. I still want to kill Bradley for lying that we’re parents to our make-believe child…but thanks to Ose, we can make the lie into the truth. Also, didn’t you say you want to know how having a child feels like, especially mine?”

‘ _Touché_.’ Bale smiled in agreement as Aizen’s Replica Child slowly open his eyes with a sad frown and look at both Aizen and Bale to speak for the first time in sorrow. “…B-But…I fought and nearly kill the both of you…”

Aizen softly places his hand on the child’s head and leisurely ruffles the strands to make the other close his eyes with a sound when he interposed with a calm smile. “We know…but we have done something awful in our former lives, and I want us to change for the better…but it won’t hurt to act similarly how we used to.”

“There’s a problem, Aizen…now there’s two of you living at the same time. With the same name, appearance – a bit-, memories, powers, and spirit energy. Won’t that confuses everyone?” Ose notified with a scowl and points at both Aizen and his, and to him Bale’s, Replica Child with the latter expressing a tinge of fear while Aizen glances at both him and Bale for the question until he thought of the suggestion to respond with determination. “…Then, I’ll change my first name and let this boy be known as Sōsuke Aizen…What was the word Omar said earlier? He said something that means wound in his and Khaira’s language and that sounds like a good name…”

“Luka (Wound)?” Bale exclaimed with both Aizens, Ose, and Tsunami facing the blind woman with little wonder of the translation with Bale hearing the silence to ponder of the name, “The Malay word for wound is luka…or do you like something else?”

Looking away from Bale and their Replica Child to think of the name Luka, handing the latter to Bale when he also wants a hug from the beautiful woman, Aizen glances at both Tsunami and Ose to see their curious amusement for having a name like that. Finally, Aizen made up his mind with a humane smile, no longer having his manipulative side…unless necessary. “Luka… Luka Aizen it is, then.”

“ _Everyone!_ ” The sudden voices of the creator deity of the mirror shouting in little surprise as well as the instant sight of static noises hitting on their vision alongside the deafening noises violating their ears prompt everyone to hastily cover their ears and scream their pain from the interference after witnessing the _birth_ of Aizen’s Replica Child and the decision of changing his first name to let the manikin have his real name, with everyone watching in irritation of the scene shifting and crackling to find themselves back in the Squad 1 barracks, with the Soul Reapers groaning in pain while trying to ignore the ringing noises slowly decreasing from their eardrums when the _voices_ apologized with a tint of anger and sadness. “… _Sorry. I was just notified that someone from the Soul Society was just murdered._ ”

“W…W-wait, wait! What!?” Nanao is the first to have her hearing perfect with the others having theirs back for the lieutenant of Squad 8 to react in shock to the news as everyone reacts in surprise as well when Captain Byakuya object to the possible false news. “That’s impossible. Someone would have notified us of a death.”

“ _Well this guy just showed up in my realm, and I found out he was killed when you guys started the meeting_.” Bale’s creator informed as everyone first glance at each other in confusion that has been happening today from watching Aizen’s part of the past, still baffled by what they see until Captain Yamamoto composes himself to face the floating mirror and ask for confirmation. “Owner of the mirror. Who is the one that was killed?”

“ _Let me see and try to say his name…Chu…_ _Chūsa..inin….Akogare_ _…?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ballroom fight is inspired by the boss fight of the first visit to Beast's Castle in Kingdom Hearts II. My favorite out of the entire Kingdom Hearts series, besides Dream Drop Distance.


	26. Filler Chapter 2: Dance Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considered an alternate ending of both Chapter 24 & 25\. 
> 
> The contents are based on two videos I liked on Youtube, which I'll write the URLs in the end notes. Because I know that I'm not good at writing how it goes, so I recommend that when reading this the second time; please watch the reference videos from the links while reading this to get the idea.

“Ladies and gentlemen. To ensure that even though the party would have ended by revealing the true colors of the worst parents and human beings that nearly got everyone killed, we would like to make an awesome night by showcasing a few performances based on classical songs and having people who we are acquainted earlier joining us for the dance; – since this is a filler chapter…” Ose explained with a smile as the guests of Hecate Jinn’s now failed election party is found to be remaining after the finish of the battle between Kale’s group and a resurrected Celeste Ariti, who have mysteriously vanished when Ose appeared, since Bradley’s heartless family are found to be in chains and gagged with a cloth around their mouths, his cousins struggling so much in their bounds as much as his parents who are now sneering at everyone including Kale’s demon serving as the new host for tonight’s party.

Amused, the insane demon closes his eyes and informs the start of these performances towards the guests curious and excited for the new change of the party, yet Bradley’s bullies are trying not to be pleased with anything involving their _victim_ ’s entertainment. “Now, everyone…let’s get on with the show!”

With a snap of his fingers from his glowing yellow hand to use his magic to make people dance and sing for fun, the music suddenly started playing for Ose to run away and reveal to the party of not only a large group of male and female Jinn soldiers dressed in their party clothes and paired together for the first performance, Aizen or now renamed Luka, Bale, Dij, Omar, Nuru, Marshal, Bradley, Iblis, and River standing outside the pagoda, but also the companions that Aizen’s group met during their journey such as Prince Uhuru of Congo dressed in a normal black and white tuxedo suit, and Marshal’s friends from Le Doux Amour Tyler, Everette, Bubbles, and Blossom.

For the first performance, Aizen/ Luka is paired with Bale, Dij with Omar, Nuru with Uhuru, Marshal with Blossom while her sister has Tyler and Everette with a random female Jinn soldier, Iblis with another female Jinn soldier sharing his age, and Bradley with River which incensed his parents to snarl their rage of seeing their _traitorous_ son paired with a _disgusting commoner_ instead of his cousin

_It’s_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious_

The guests react in awe of the first lines of a very familiar song sung by unseen singers with the mentioned _performers_ proceed to start dancing with their partners in front of the audience, slowly collecting their interests while none gives attraction to Bradley’s bounded family snarling at every one of them for watching their son and cousin dancing and singing with his friends, especially when their baffled rage grew from seeing the majority of the party recording the performance with their cameras and phones.

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

The men broke away from their partners who quickly ran towards the side or inside the pagoda to join the guests and watch the others dance to themselves with a smile on their faces.

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

Bradley and Iblis skate and run inside the pagoda and resume dancing while start to sing with the former singing first while skating his dance moves, amazing the guests even his school mates and teachers and avoid the stares of his family glowering at him.

 **_Bradley Martin:_ ** _Because I was afraid to speak_

_when I was just a lad,_

_my father gave me nose a tweak_

_and told me I was bad_

**_Iblis Jinn:_ ** _But then one day, I learned a word_

_that saved me achin' nose_

**_Both:_ ** _The biggest word you ever heard_

 _and this is how it goes: Oh!_

A quick swing of a punch from the leader of his bullies alerted Bradley to swiftly dodge by ducking underneath with a twirl with his roller skating moves before he and Iblis joined with River and Iblis’s partner to continue dancing with his friends and the other dancers, the failed assailant received a painful pinch of an ear from his disappointed mother while his other friends find themselves embarrassed from the other students laughing at their humiliation.

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

The dancers stop and quickly run away from the pagoda towards the grass and near to the beach when Ose raise his arms and open his hands at the sky for multiple sparks of different colored lights to shot out of his palms and fly to the starry sky before bursting into multiple crackles of beautiful fireworks, bringing the guests to clap and cheer their amazement just as a new voice sang a new yet familiar classic song behind them from the ballroom, getting them to turn around and see the appearance of the new pair of performers.

_Now I'm the king of the swingers_

_Oh, the jungle VIP_

Kale sang after successfully raise a now wingless Celeste off the ground with his hands on her waist to twirl her in a circle and gently place his wife back on her feet for the two to start dancing their way through the pagoda and the guests who back away when the complete couple strode with multiple spins.

_I've reached the top and had to stop_

_And that's what botherin' me_

_I wanna be a man, man-cub_

_And stroll right into town_

_And be just like the other men_

_I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

Ignoring Hecate glaring at Kale and Celeste dancing with the happiness of their reunion with a muffled scream of rage for seeing her brother happy with his wife, Kale and Celeste joins with his comrades near the beach and resuming their dance and songs for the audiences clapping and cheering at them.

_Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee)_

_I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)_

_I wanna walk like you (Cheep)_

_Talk like you (Cheep)_

_To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)_

_You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo)_

_An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)_

_Can learn to be_

_Hu-u-uman_

_To-o-oo!_

The men and women dance together with a few advanced spins and other dance moves similar to tango, samba, and foxtrot.

_Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee)_

_I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)_

The men walk away from the women and walk towards the beach when the latter group strode closer to the pagoda and swiftly kick one of their legs upwards before turning around.

_I wanna walk like you (Cheep)_

_Talk like you (Cheep)_

_To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)_

The women walk back to their partners for a quick spin and like earlier but reversed, the women strode closer towards the beach while the men walk closer to the pagoda but shuffling their legs backward and whirl around to join their partners again.

_You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo)_

_An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)_

_Can learn to be_

_Hu-u-uman_

_To-o-oo!_

Ose again shoots his arms up and release more fireworks from his hands to explode at the sky, bringing more cheers and claps from the enthusiastic audience as the dancers then form into a single line and shuffle their feet like a faint cancan-like dance before the men again grab their women and twirl themselves.

_Oh, you, (Oop-dee-wee)_

_I wanna be like you-hu-hu (I wanna walk like you)_

_I wanna walk like you (Cheep)_

_Talk like you (Cheep)_

_To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)_

More Jinn soldiers, Telipogon, Tuner, and even the new _ally_ and Aizen/ Luka and Bale’s Replica Child Sōsuke from the previous chapter skip and dance towards them from the sides with a few of the women shaking their hips and hands with happiness as the dancers move some more.

_You'll see it's tru-u-ue (You’ll see it’s true)_

_Someone like me-e-e (Someone like me)_

Everyone then stopped to stand and pose, with Aizen/ Luka quickly reach his arms for Sōsuke to run towards his parents and lift him and Celeste jumping on Kale’s arms after Ose again throws some more colored fireworks at the sky.

_Can learn to be_

_Hu-u-uman_

_To-o-oo! (End Songs) [1]_

The party guests cheered their excitement of the first and possibly second performances, with Bradley’s bullies begrudgingly follow suite in displeasure while his mad family continues to struggle to escape from their bondage caused by Kale’s organization and try to end this charade, wanting to punish Bradley for _causing_ this instead of admitting their faults.

Suddenly, everyone hears the sounds similar to drums filling the air in another yet different and also familiar to those who recognize the song, with everyone including the dancers reacting in confusion of the new song until Ose quickly shoo everyone but Luka and Bale away from the beach, grabbing Sōsuke off his father’s arms, until he stops for everyone to see the brunette and white-haired couple standing apart and face each other with a confident smile when they proceed to start dancing by raising their hands off their heads and swinging them down while Aizen/ Luka starts to sing.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns!_

Aizen/Luka and Bale grasp their hands and walk closer to the grasses and the others in the form of Paso Doble.

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

Aizen/ Luka leaned back but still holding her hand when Bale swiftly swings her bare right leg and nearly kicks her partner in the face for the two to hold their hands and dance to the side while moving their bodies.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

Both again remove their hands off each other and stood in front of each other, with Aizen/ Luka quickly kneel and duck from another swing of a kick from Bale’s leg and give a spin, for the brunette to stand on his feet and walk backward with Bale following him with ease, despite her blindness.

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

Aizen/ Luka and Bale held their arms and hands with a few leaps and spins with their dance before they perform a few more dances resembling tango and Paso Doble.

_Time is racing toward us_

_Till the Huns arrive_

Aizen/ Luka and Bale remove themselves and walk away from each other, catching everyone’s confusion only to express surprise of seeing Aizen/ Luka and Bale walking back but past them and away from each other, with the man holding his katanas with both hands and the woman summon her Naginata spear with a twirl of her hand and weapon.

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive! (Be a man)_

Aizen/ Luka then whirls around to start swinging his katanas at Bale’s spear while she walks backward with a quick spin to block the third strike of Aizen/ Luka’s swords and spin anticlockwise to hastily swing her right leg and almost hit the other in the face by the heel and back of her foot, if not for Aizen/ Luka ducking in time.

_We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man)_

Aizen/ Luka immediately stand for him and Bale to quickly leap an inch off the ground and spin their bodies but in opposite directions, receiving more but loud cheers from the audiences and the dancers when the two stood a few feet apart from each other and spin their weapons around and in front of them.

_With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Bale then face Aizen/ Luka and swing her spear from above her head for the latter to block an incoming strike of her spear with his swords held in an X until the brunette fell his butt on the ground with a faintly pleased Bale dismissing her spear, breaking into particles of white light and walk away while Aizen/ Luka hastily stand and hide his katanas underneath his purple suit.

_(Be a man)_

Aizen/ Luka runs towards Bale and quickly yet gently turn her around to make her _face_ him, with the two frowns at each other while Aizen continues to sing, as the two held Bale’s right hand and Aizen/ Luka’s left hand while whirling their other arms in front of them without hitting each other before the two remove their hands and spins around a few times.

_We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man)_

Aizen/ Luka and Bale stopped to first held on to each other in an embrace and spin around another few more times again with their left arms outstretched.

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

Once they spin for the final time, everyone watches Aizen/ Luka and Bale proceed to run towards the beach and the waves by the former holding her hand, and continue to run even on the water, by Tsunami under Aizen/ Luka’s silent command…

_Mysterious as the dark side of…_

Until the two stopped running to stand and face the audience with Aizen/ Luka’s right arm wrapping around Bale’s waist from behind and raise his left arm to point at the sky just as the area of the water the two are standing on instantly rise like a geyser without getting the two wet from underneath, surprising everyone to gasp their shock and amazement until Aizen ends the song and dance with the two bowing at each other.

 _… the moon! (End Song) [2]_

Everyone applauds for Aizen/ Luka and Bale’s performances with the dancers joining them with happiness as everyone continues to ignore Bradley’s family struggling and squirming to escape from their future punishment, to no avail, while Hecate and Henry continue to scream their muffled rage of seeing both Kale and Celeste hugging each other with the former kissing the side of the latter’s head, but also Aizen/ Luka holding Bale and happily spin around the geyser of the ocean for the success of their performances.

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

“Quite impressive! Never thought I say this, but Aizen’s a very talented dancer and singer. He would have been a great performer with his talents, if he hasn’t thought of being a traitor to the Soul Society.” As everyone from the past are unable to see them from using the mirror, Captain Rōjūrō remarked on Aizen’s surprising debut as a performer in tonight’s entertainment as the Captains, Lieutenants, and important members of the Soul Society stayed on in the past with the mirror to watch the amazing shows created by the demon hosts and Ose.

Some are impressed, some are confused but quickly grow amazed, while some still try not to break their characters to be amazed with the ex-prisoner.

“You’ll be surprised, Rose. The first time Sōsuke danced in the past, was by Dij supporting him to shuffle at a giant ship by the _enemies_. I’m happy that not only Sōsuke successfully tried his best at dancing and having fun, but also seeing his abusers pissed that no one finds it embarrassing for him.” Shinji recalled with a confident smile as Kyōraku, Ukitake, Momo, Gin, and Ichigo nod in agreement for remembering that memory.

“At least Aizen and his girl also show how to fight in a dance. I like that in a show. Hopefully, their kid can share their spunk.” Kenpachi grinned sadistically as he was impressed on how even in a mock fight, Aizen and Bale knew how to dance with their weapons like a fight, not hearing Yumichika wondering aloud with amusement from his captain. “So Captain also agrees that the fake Aizen should be their child. At least the angel is graceful and bold in her part.”

“…Hisagi, are you okay?” Noticing his best friend is mysteriously quiet, Kira looks at Hisagi to see him staring at the floor with a scowl even when everyone else noticed Tetsuzaemon and Oomaeda are also expressing the same melancholy which captured their confusion when Hisagi quietly responds without looking up. “…Y-Yeah…I’m fine….it’s just…”

“…WE’RE STILL JEALOUS OF AIZEN HAVING A NEW HOT GIRLFRIEND!” Hisagi angrily cried the truth with everyone staring at not only the Lieutenant of Squad 9 but also Squad 2 and 7, as well as Aizen’s abusers except Dogekkin and Hatarakite when Tetsuzaemon openly scream his mind while clenching his fist to show his veins while Oomaeda howls his rage. “And now they have a manikin of Aizen as a kid and keep him as their own! Do I need to die and get my own demons to get the ladies!?”

“Ahh…” All but the three lieutenants muttered in displeasure for their revealed thoughts, including their captains, while none listen to Mayuri grumbling his exasperation for one thing in his mind ever since the beginning. “…If only I’ve gotten my hands on a demon host earlier, I would have dissected them for my experiments. I don’t care if I get Aizen’s demon and his _brat_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej_8dA5sFSM
> 
> [2] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7ybotkTVCM (This is my absolute favorite; I always wanted to animate this video but with Aizen and Bale. Still tempted to do it.)


	27. Death To The Losers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I had to publish this when this story hits 2021 (This Year) hits/ views (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)
> 
> Also, I often think of how others would react of this story when it hit this chapter: "This is supposed to be about an anime villain fucked in prison. What's with traveling to different countries of the worlds from the past and with demons and cringing bullshit?" Tell me I'm right or wrong in the comments.

_“I cannot believe this happened…and caused by none other than my reckless, destructive children! Have your mother and I taught you two anything for you both to do these actions towards your brother!” Kale kept silent as he stood against the side of the staircase with his arms crossed and glared at the floor to hide his wrath from his siblings forced to kneel and bow towards their parents standing before them on the first step of the staircase, four of the Jinn soldiers aim their sniper rifles at Hecate and Beolagh from behind their heads and prepared to shoot them if they even move from their spot._

_Yet they did not pull the trigger when the Jinn daughter hastily raise her head and glance at her parents in dismay and anger towards her father. “Father! Can’t you both see that Beolagh and I are trying to save Kale from being tainted by a whore and being a father to a Satan spawn!?”_

_‘Fucking bitch!’ Kale gritted his teeth in fury for his misconception, unaware of his mother staring at her agitated son trying not to break down for his loss in worry when she face her disgraced younger daughter and son in resentment for her claims. “If that’s what you think about Celeste and their son, including when your objections on Kale’s wedding day were rejected, then how would you both like it if we only had Kale instead of giving him you two as siblings!?”_

_Hecate and Beolagh react in their parents’ betrayal and the matriarch’s bold words as disowning them in revulsion, with their father initially terrified of his wife as well, but also feeling a tinge of arousal for her headstrong pride whenever something happens to their loved ones, before he composes himself with a cough to declare punishment to Hecate and Beolagh, loud enough for Kale’s attention to listen. “For murdering your sister-in-law and nearly kill your nephew, if not for Kale’s demons…you both are hereby exiled from the Jinn family! Everything regarding the both of you, including your share of the Jinn treasury, will be dismissed!”_

_“No! Father, you can’t! The three of us were promised to own the treasury!” Beolagh pleaded with two of the Jinn soldiers quickly marched and stood in front of the now-exiled heirs with their guns planted against their foreheads, stopping them from moving and glaring at the soldiers in exasperation for Beolagh to demand the soldiers and even Kale to do as he says. “Get your disgusting weapons out of our faces! We shall not be exiled from the Jinn family! Kale, brother, please save us! We are your siblings!”_

_‘I wish you both were never my siblings!’ Kale continues to pay no mind but mentally vent his rage especially when he is forced to hear Hecate demanding him with false sorrow for her punishment, and trying to verbally seduce him to follow her commands which never works. “Brother! I know that you love me more than a sister! You married a whore because you thought that I couldn’t accept you for being siblings! But you should know that I always love you like a…”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Kale immediately cried in enragement and shook the room to react in horror of the man’s wrath, understandable to some but the heartless pair that one would visibly be distraught and furious of losing his true love for Kale’s blind rage to not extinguish in front of his damned siblings and demand the masked soldiers who flinch in fear of the devastated man. “Men, throw them the fuck outta here now!”_

_“Y-Y-Yes, sir!” A Jinn soldier hastily respond as Kale and his parents watch three of the four gunners quickly grab Hecate and Beolagh by the arms and proceed to drag them away, ignoring the two screaming at them to command their soldiers to release them but their pleas fell on deaf ears as the doors closed behind Hecate and Beolagh as the last thing Kale and the Jinn leaders see of the disgraced ex-heirs…_

_“Mother, Father…” Kale’s parents heard their now-only son whispering in choked groans for the concerned leaders to face the man when he unhurriedly but shakily turn around and slowly lower himself to kneel with his head lowered to not show them his sorrow for Celeste’s death…and his decision for the matter, even if it’ll break his heart. “…I don’t want Iblis to grow up knowing of the father who couldn’t save his mother…Please, raise my son instead of me…and exile me from the Jinn family.”_

_“Kale, don’t say that! You are not responsible for Celeste’s death!” Kale’s mother assured him with shock of his decision to exile himself and abandon his son, but seeing Kale not lifting his head and even catch a glimpse of his tears falling off his eyes towards the carpet is unable to reconsider his decision._

_The matriarch took note of Kale’s broken self to glower his blues with anger to Hecate and Beolagh’s vile actions, feeling his heart weighing harder like his son when he decides on his son’s judgment. “…Very well. You’ll be dismissed but never exiled, so we will help you whenever you need anything until you’re ready to return to your family. If Iblis asks about his true parents, we’ll tell him that no matter where they are; you and Celeste love him no matter what…”_

* * *

“Kale? Helloooo! Boop!” A gentle voice he has never heard in a long time called out to him just before Kale’s thoughts broke by giant feathers softly hitting him and nearly sent him falling off his feet, surprising the gunner to stumble back and see the person standing before him glancing at his face with a warm smile that replaced her anxious frown from seeing him deep in thought for the resurrected angel to notify her husband with a chuckle while the two continues to walk through the hallway of Bradley’s mansion in the morning.

“Kale, you shouldn’t space out! What if you got yourself hit in the door again? I still remember when you admit that you weren’t looking, and your siblings kept complaining that I caused that accident…”

‘ _Oh, that’s right._ ’ Kale thought as he smiled at Celeste during the walk, this time careful of not hitting anything from the walls or her new wings, which she easily shrink them to disappear through her back and out of sight when she did the first time from last night, happy for once to Kale that not only he has his family back with Celeste and Iblis but also revealing the truth of his sick sister to the important people of America from last night’s failed party, and hopefully the world, as well as stopping Hecate’s chances of being the Secretary of the Treasury for her selfish needs.

What is next on the list is Bradley’s fate and his family’s punishment for their crimes against the sane boy.

Although, what Kale is still confused about is that while everyone has been settled without having anyone dying, yet; the others have not seen Aizen, Bale, and Ose since Kale sent the former two to check on the latter before they fought with Celeste. “Celeste. If anything goes wrong and Hecate is still a bitch to you, tell me and I’ll shoot a bullet through her fucking mouth.”

“Don’t worry, Kale. Even if she hasn’t changed, I’m strong inside and out. Look at my muscles!” Celeste confidently assured with a grin and raise her arms to flex and show what muscles she might show towards Kale, with her husband releasing a snort from his smirk as he immediately jokes his response just as the two walked inside the foyer. “More like looking at a sexy cute angel, going to a strip club…”

What he got was a playful punch in the right chest which brought Kale to shudder in pain with his hands on his chest and face his giggling wife with a small smirk. “Ow, that’s my boob!”

“How dare you hit my brother, you skank!?” Kale and Celeste turn their attention from Hecate’s voice shouting in their direction and realized that everyone they need to see today has arrived just in time for the punishment.

In the center of the foyer, Hecate and her insane family members are bounded together to sit on the floor with a single rope tied around their bodies, and being watched over by Marshal, Nuru, Bradley with Tank by his side, River, Iblis, Telipogon, Tuner, Omar, Khaira who is sitting on Dij’s lap while the latter is floating while sitting on air and using Jimena’s phone for the phone-obsessed brat to scream at the human-formed demoness while squirming in her binds, her escape is proven fruitless.

As for the other staff of the mansion, they only circle the room but none made a move as they stare at Bradley’s friends in terror.

First noticing that Aizen, Bale, and Ose are still absent, Kale was more than surprised to see the former and current Secretaries of the Treasury Mr. Summers and Mr. O’ Neill present alongside a man dressed as police and another familiar man but dressed casually, who Kale recognized from tonight’s party…and who he wants to meet since yesterday.

“Hey, demon goth! Give me back my phone!” Jimena continues to demand Dij who searches every app in her phone with Khaira faintly stare at the screen while covering her ears with her hands and sneer towards Bradley’s family as Vena turns her head and glared at her sister over her shoulder with scorn, both ignore their brother quietly sobbing like a child for not having any breakfast, before Vena whirl her head and glared at Bradley sneering back at his bully cousin with anger.

“For once, can you shut the hell up about your phone!? Don’t you care that our loser cousin, who YOU’RE supposed to marry last night, wants us punished for what we did!?”

“I don’t care if I’m asked to kill all of you right here, right now.” Bradley scoffed in anger and cross his arms together with his bold response attracted his heartless family to glare at him in revulsion and rage and surprise most of everyone for seeing his now expressing himself like a murderer with Jimena quickly express a sad smile and plead her innocence, trying to win Bradley’s sympathy for her life. “C-Come on, Bradley…you wouldn’t kill me, do you? I didn’t do anything to you…”

“Tank, shut her up.” Bradley’s sneer hardened in disgust and instantly snap his fingers for everyone to watch his smug demon skating between his host and the terrible family, raising his left arm that manifested and replace into a giant Gatling cannon with six barrels, hovering his Gatling-gun-arm at his now terrified family when Tank threatened them with a scoff, ignoring everyone but demon staring at Bradley with fright for his hatred towards his family. “Zip ya bloody mouth, ya bush pig.”

‘ _Woah, never seen Brad this mad… it’s scary…_ ’ River thought her concern and stared at Bradley sneering at his family with disdain, even his new friends are showing signs of worry for the brunette although the youngest child Khaira does not show any reaction while her demon Dij is amused to glare up from Jimena’s phone until River, Marshal and Nuru ran closer to Bradley and gently grasp their hands on his arms. ‘ _I hope he’ll be better after this._ ’

“Alright, before we could start, why don’t we wait for two more of our friends and my third demon to show up?” Kale announced to everyone with a calm scowl while he pulls out his phone from his pocket just as everyone heard Ose’s voice humming aloud from where Kale and Celeste last walked out in the hallway until they turn around to see the arrival of Ose walking in first, due to his height, before Aizen and Bale for Nuru to greet the brunette with a small smile while Marshal and Bradley slowly turn to face the three newcomers with relief that they are safe from last night. “Good morning, Aizen. How are the both of you…feeling…!?”

As soon as Aizen and Bale walked in, everyone took note of something…or someone sitting on Aizen’s arms for Kale’s group to scream their shock which surprises Celeste, Aizen, Bale, Ose, Dij, and everyone but Bradley’s family who reacted dumbfounded of what surprised them while Henry Martin gasped in indignation.

Sitting on Aizen’s arms is a young boy possibly under ten years old, shown to be a spitting image of him with his brown hair and eyes but nervously staring at everyone with fear, a small built to look like the child is underweight, and dressed in a white yukata robe to his knees.

“Aizen! How the…what the…who the…” Flabbergasted of seeing Aizen holding a child version of him while the shock managed to snap him out of wanting to kill his family, Bradley quickly skate towards Aizen and Bale alongside Iblis, Nuru, and Marshal running to the couple and stood closer to stare at the child version of Aizen while enquiring the adult brunette, making the child squeak in shock while Aizen soothes the boy with a hand stroking his arm and exclaim to Bradley with a confused scowl.

“What do you mean how the, what the, who the, Bradley? You told everyone from last night’s party the truth that Bale and I had a kid. Thanks to Ose, we found him. Guys…this is Sōsuke, while I call him from our last name Aizen; Ai (Love).”

“Ose…found him?” Iblis muttered in disbelief of seeing Aizen holding an actual child version of him, sensing that he is both a real soul and, at the same time, not a human being with him and Kale turning their attention towards Ose who playfully wiggles his eyebrows and wipe his nose with a finger with a confident smirk. “Hell yeah! You thought I’m insane enough to fight Aizen and his wife when I saved their trouble of finding their boy…who I can tell is as powerful as scary as their parents. Oh yeah! I heard you guys fought a real angel! Who’s the religious skunk that dared to…”

Ose turns his attention from Kale and his comrades, hiding the truth of Aizen’s son but feared of the child from last night’s fight, to see what he caught the corner of his eyes of what he is also not expected to see again when his composure broke into fright turning into sadness when he choked his tears at the smiling angel walking to join her husband, “…Ce-Ce-Ce-Celeste!”

“Hello, Ose. I miss you too.” Celeste smiled as she does not complain when everyone watches instantly reach his arms towards the woman and raise her to spin around on the air, happily crying of seeing her alive while Telipogon and Tuner glance at each other with a smile on the former’s face as they knew that out of the three, Ose cares for Kale and Celeste more than his reputation of being a deranged demon hellbent on rage whenever anything happens to them, including struggling to keep his sanity with Celeste’s death.

A shift of attention from Ose lowering Celeste down to glare at the prisoners _ready_ for their punishments soured Tuner’s mood when he sees Hecate sneering her wrath at Celeste with the nine-tailed fox using his power to read minds and hear her mentally growl at the group. ‘ _Grrr! Why would Heaven allow this cur to return here, and with my darling brother!? She should be dead in Hell – no…._ ’

“I should’ve chop her and their spawn into tiny bits that night. That’s what you’re thinking, is it bitch?” Tuner openly read her mind with River, the Secretaries and the new visitors glance at the talking fox first before Hecate in repulsion of both Tuner’s ghastly words and Hecate’s mystified rage to confirm the truth of her mind with Telipogon releasing a snort of disgust towards the condemned woman and boldly taunted with the humans reacting in anxiety for seeing the disqualified candidate of the Secretary this murderously angry in a human. “If that’s what you’re still thinking; it shows that you’re still the immature weed…and Lord and Lady Jinn should have just bear Kale instead of having you and your disgusting brother as his siblings.”

The familiar sentence said by Kale’s shamelessly dressed demon, and recalling the same words said by her then-alive mother from her exile, sparked furious nerves in Hecate’s heart to almost shout her profanities at them, if not for a flash of white to materialize around her mouth and form into a white cloth tied around it by Tuner’s magic, gagging the furious woman from speaking to infuriate her any further.

Dij turns her attention from Khaira watching Marshal receiving an accidental fist in the face by Aizen’s son – no manikin – for being close to the terrified boy, towards the visitors who shows they still have anything to say but unable too out of fear with this madness.

“I’m sorry about all of this. Can we still have another few more minutes for everyone to calm down until we start this?” Dij enquired the Secretaries, policeman, and citizen who face the human-formed demoness floating on the air while reclining with her young host on her lap, as the one who responded to Dij is Mr. Summers when he assured with a startled smile. “O-Oh, don’t worry. Take as long as you and your friends like. Thanks for last night, we are aware that our visit was surprising, but we wish to know the absolute truth of Maria Jackson…or Hecate Jinn.”

“No, we can start now. I just want to get this over with, before my team, family, and I are ready to leave for Malaysia. Tuner, get that thing off the bitch’s mouth.” Kale notified and got everyone’s attention once and the others including Celeste and Ose proceed to walk closer to the restrained _criminals_ , with Aizen lowering Sōsuke on the floor for the child to walk closer to his parents’ legs once everyone has grouped with the others, the cloth gagging Hecate’s mouth immediately glows a dim light green light before it disperses and flicker into pieces and disappears on sight, allowing the woman to release a gasp for air when Kale starts the interrogation by pulling out his shotgun from his pocket and held it down.

“Alright, Hecate. Since we couldn’t punish Beolagh since he died after revealing the crimes you both did, thank you Omar. I’ll explain every single crime you committed in your lifetime…”

“…Where are your evidence?” Hecate interrupted Kale with a haughty tone as everyone express confusion and annoyance in some for the disheveled woman to continue taunting towards Kale’s group with the little pride she still has that were not released from last night’s breakdown in her confident smirk, that instantly irritates Kale’s group and River with Celeste closing her eyes and release a displeased sigh for _her sister-in-law’s_ excuses. “If all you have are words, that could manipulate the truth, as your evidence; then you have no chances of getting everyone’s beliefs to be on your side.”

“Y-Yeah! Plus, some demons could have controlled us to say them at the party. So they must’ve used their sick powers to make us liars, like Uncle Henry wanting that white woman! How about you let me go and hand over my phone!” Jimena lied with a frightening scowl and a quick glare at Bale frowning her anger at them and her desperate plea to get her phone back from Dij, who she, the policeman, and the other man standing closer to her found something in Jimena’s phone to look closer just as River yelled at Bradley’s parents in anger and raised a hand towards Bradley snarling at his family for their lies, even in front of those they nearly killed at the party.

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourselves!? You people have been torturing Brad while growing up, even when he got back from the demon experiment, not once have you console him whenever his cousins mistreated him, trying to stop him from being my friend, just because I’m transgender, and even tried to slap him for telling everyone the truth!”

“Not to mention, we do have evidence…” Iblis interjected with a scoff as he glances at his father who switched on his red flip phone with a few clicks of the buttons… “ _Children should not talk back to their parents with such disgusting confidence and being mingled with commoners_.”

‘ _T-That’s ––!?_ ’ Hecate realized in horror as everyone continues to hear the voice recordings with Kale glaring at no one but his sister’s family now horrified of his evidence when his voices are also heard in the recordings but with anger, unlike Hecate’s pride.

_“Why the fuck do you use a voodoo doll on your son? Have you been using it ever since he was a child?”_

_“Well, a mother needs to discipline a child whenever they make a mistake…and Bradley made nothing but mistakes in his whole life. At least, he will not summon his demon whenever I used this against him.”_

_“You discipline your son by tormenting and nearly kill him with a voodoo doll for years, and I would have killed Hecate and Beolagh after you both murdered Celeste, if not for you holding Iblis as a baby hostage.”_

_“My method of raising my son does not concern you. Children tend to wreak havoc with everything, so parents must use anything to make sure they get in line.”_

_“Bitch. Mom and Dad never abused us with dark magic, let alone as normal parents. If they were here, they will more than scold you if you do kill Bradley.”_

_“Then, it’s for the best that they’re not here. The three of you never understand that everyone in this world are weak-hearted fools that should give the powerful rich such as us tributes for we are powerful as gods with the Jinn traditions. That is why, as tribute, I’ll replace the ‘current’ secretary of the Treasury and become the richest family in America, if not the entire world.”_

_“To put it simply of my husband’s part, having someone who bears powers of an angel around might increase my chances of victory to win the election, at the same time making the citizens believe we have a guardian angel in this demonic crisis. But if you like, Kale. We can agree to make both the treasury and my future position for America official by inviting you and your servants, including Beolagh’s murderer, to the party as guests and servants before you all can leave tomorrow.”_

Just as Kale switched off his phone to see Hecate snarling at his betrayal, continue to be delusional that her brother is always on her side, while the visitors and staff glare at the family in disbelief, fear, and anger for their intentions, Dij raised her hand holding Jimena’s phone and ask Kale with a bored sneer bearing curiosity in her voice. “Can I also add in the barbie bitch’s evidence on the matter?”

“Sure, knock yourselves out.” Kale nodded with a calm smile as everyone watch Dij raised Jimena’s phone in front of her face and play a video recording showing Bradley being forced to suffer by Hecate’s voodoo doll until Kale pulled it out of her hand before it shows Kale and Hecate's family's conversation of their cruel plans, with the audio of the videos matching Kale’s recordings, further horrifying Bradley’s family while Vena glared at her sister in agitation for _her_ _evidence_ , just as Dij press play on a new video showing Hecate arguing Kale at the balcony.

“ _I forbid you not to mention that scullery maid in this house! Why can’t you see that whore is one of those filthy commoners that needs to die just for the hell of it! And I demand you return the voodoo doll to me! Not even you will stop me from disciplining my son even if it’ll kill him!_ ”

“You were recording those!?” Vena demanded Jimena in fury for her mistake as Bear again sob his need for food even in this time when the girl shouted her excuse in fear and kept looking at both her sister and Dij, refusing to find herself at fault like her aunt and uncle. “I-I-I had too! But, that demon could have edited those clips! So it could be fake!”

“Bitch, your phone’s not advanced for video editing. Plus, it would have taken an entire day or more to edit these for evidence, so there’s no way there’s time to make a fake video.” Dij noted with a scoff as she did not complain and lower Khaira to stand on the floor when the policeman gently grabs the phone off her hand and glance at the screen with a stern frown. “There are also hundreds of pictures and videos in here, all showing Bradley Martin being abused by her sister without his family saving him. It looks like it’s been recorded for years…”

Vena, Hecate, and Henry again shot a furious glare at Jimena who let her mouth open ajar in horror for her mistakes, even when she screamed in fear of the policeman confiscating her phone in his pocket, while Bradley snorted his relief at them before glancing at Celeste walking towards him and gently pull him closer with a soothing rub on his forearm from her side.

Seeing Mr. Summers and Mr. O’ Neill nodding with disapproval for Hecate’s intentions, it’s become clear that these are enough to receive more than incarceration. Now there’s one last thing Kale wants to confirm before he will see his ex-family in chains.

“So clearly, everyone can agree that this evidence proves that all of you are more than guilty. Hecate, do you remember the Jinn Treasury and the form I asked you to sign in this document?” Kale exclaimed with his hand holding his phone slowly stuff it back inside his pocket before he reaches his hand towards Tuner who gracefully walks to his host and hand him the blue-covered document from its mouth, with everyone first seeing Hecate’s expression transitioned from disbelief and anger into a startled but happy smile, showing her selfish greed from the Jinn Treasury.

But Kale stopped her from uttering a single word when he continues explaining and gently rip the blue cover of the paper to see the full information of the form. 

“Well, I want to say this yesterday, but what you signed is not relevant with the Jinn Treasury at all. You’re right that there’s no such thing as a written will for us to own the Treasury…what you signed is the adoption paper handing Bradley over to me as his adopted father. As for the Treasury, I’ll still have my share since I was never exiled, while Beolagh’s share will be given to Iblis, and yours will be owned by Bradley.”

Bradley froze in dismay at the revelation while River and Aizen’s group first react with surprise at the truth but immediately calm down to smile at the boy in relief, knowing that Bradley will be in good hands with Kale, Celeste, and Iblis, who smiled at Bradley for the truth of Kale’s resolve, and Hecate and her family shuddered in horror with the former about to break down into insanity when Kale raises his arm holding the revealed adoption paper towards the policeman and the other man behind him, both glare at Hecate with disgust for the family’s treatment towards the boy.

“At first, I thought Bradley’s as fucking obnoxious as you when we first met. But when he told us he ran away from the house before the demon experiment started and your voice message demanding me to take him back to you, I knew that you mistreated him to near death. So I went to the adoption center in Dorchester and have this printed up while they went bowling yesterday.”

“I was surprised to see Kale Jinn in the adoption center I worked in, asking for the paper. But when the Chief Officer from the police and I asked the reason why; he told us of what you did and showed us your voice message.” The revealed adoption center worker admitted with sadness towards Bradley and anger towards Hecate while the Chief Officer of the police walked closer to the family and pull out multiple handcuffs from his pockets.

“Hecate Jinn and Henry Martin. For committing murder and embezzlement to the world, abuse and attempted murder to your son for years, and even attempted adultery to someone else’s wife, you both and your nieces and nephew are under arrest!”

“N-Noooo!” Jimena cried in horror as everyone watches the family squirming away from the policeman unbinding the rope holding them with the mansion’s servants’, Ose, Telipogon, Tuner, and Dij’s assistances by Kale’s command to restrain their ex-masters while the former cuffed each of the family’s wrists behind their backs.

However, everyone witness Vena managed to slip out by kicking Tuner in the belly to send him flying away and hit his side on the floor with a gasp of pain, shocking Kale’s group in anger at the assault for Celeste to run towards Tuner while Vena furiously runs towards Bradley and ready herself to punch a fist in his face, especially since Bradley does not have the fear he once had…

When Tank swiftly throws his right fist in Vena’s stomach, nearly knock the air out of her in a painful gasp and little blood to choke out of her mouth before Bradley quickly skate past Vena with his hand grabbing the back of her collar and throw her back to his ex-family and the demons, for Telipogon to catch Vena with the policeman quickly cuffed her wrists while everyone ignores the girl angrily shouting at Bradley who continues to frown his anger for what they have done. “D-Damn you! Let me…hit you, twerp!”

“Like hell.” Bradley spat the last thing to his family before everyone joined his side and watch the policeman, adoption worker, and the house’s servants immediately drag the family to start moving towards the entrance of the house, with the two Secretaries of the Treasury following the policeman and Kale’s group did not bat an eye for pity when Bradley’s disowned family starts shouting at them for their release with Bradley scrunching his face in anger when he and his friends walk towards the open entrance and see them out, listening to his father pleading at Bale instead of his discarded flesh and blood, and his mother’s worthless remarks about her former share of the Jinn Treasury now belonging to her ex-son, “My angel! Please save me! You need me in Heaven!”

“I’m your fiancé, get me out!”

“Dammit, twerp! You’re not supposed to be acting brave!”

“Bradley Martin! I’m your mother! Command them to release me! I need my Treasury, all my gold…” Until everyone watches the family roughly thrown inside the police vehicle used to hold criminals inside before the policeman closed the van truck and ready to drive the crazy family away from the house and into town to lock them up, accompanied by the three men.

Bradley and the people watch the police truck reversing and drive around the fountain before it accelerates towards the open gates, that will be closed once Kale’s group with Celeste and River will leave to go to the final place in America before heading to the harbor for their final destination of this quest by returning Khaira and Omar to Malaysia.

‘ _This’s it…I’m free…_ ’ Bradley thought as he sadly stares at the last place he saw his ex-family for the last time. After 15 years of hell, Bradley is finally free from his heartless, immoral family and it is thanks to not only his best friend, but his new friends and his small but sane family including his resurrected aunt…although, Bradley felt his heart slowly growing heavy to gently grasp the chest area of his purple sweater and glance down at his body with confusion of this strange feeling.

“W-What the…why I’m feeling like this?” Bradley wondered in suspicion for this heavy sensation, right after watching his family leaving him for good...which prompt the boy to dread the possible theory; would he miss them, despite their tortuous parenting towards him? He knows that they never care for him, but now he feels that he is alone even in the future.

Bradley was focused on his mental debate, that he did not see the others behind him staring at him with confusion and concern when noticing the plight on his face, glancing at each other for what to do with Bradley to get his act together until one calmly walks away from the group and join with the troubled boy before placing her hands on his shoulder to shake him up with a startled gasp.

“Bradley, sweetie? Are you alright?” Celeste questioned her nephew with a sad smile as she is not surprised by Bradley glancing at her with astonishment and blushing cheeks, as she always gets that reaction even when she was allowed to go on dates with Kale by his parents’ approval before their marriage, while she is not surprised that Telipogon, Bradley’s friend Nuru, and Aizen’s wife Bale also have this experience for being so gorgeous in appearance and personality.

“Y…Yeah, Aunt Celeste…It’s just… now that my family will get what they deserve, I…don’t know what to do now…for my future…” Bradley answered with a tint of fear when he admitted, not seeing everyone but the staffs walking closer to the two when Celeste nod her understanding with her eyes closed in her smile before reopening them with a warm shimmer on her glowing bright yellow eyes when she suggested aloud to her nephew, hoping to see the nervous smile Kale would have when they were children on the boy’s face.

“Well…what you should be doing is not to worry about the past with your former family, but focus on living out your whole new life with the people who shall help you like your new family and friends that care for you. Now, let’s go to where you want to go before we leave…”

* * *

“Brad? You ready? Cause even if they’re here, don’t be intimidated by them since you are growing more daring than before. I got ya back.” Bradley smiled in gratitude from River’s encouraging words as the two climbed out of Kale’s jeep near the entrance of Dorchester High School for the two boys, with the addition of Iblis by Bradley’s offer, proceed to walk towards the school compound where they see the students of different ages are outside at the moment to know that it is recess time while the group left the others at the jeep, catching the shock, fright, and bewilderment of the students watching the three walking in with some peeping at the jeep carrying the other demon hosts. 

Also to Bradley, he is more than happy that the lie he thought off of Aizen and Bale having a child is a good decision as the others were told from Aizen before they arrived at the school that he decided to change his first name from Sōsuke to Luka and let his manikin keep his former identity to raise the latter as his and Bale’s son for Aizen’s redemption.

Although, Bradley can tell that deep inside, to his dread…that Aizen is still pissed at him for lying to the people about having a fake family that shall be genuine in the future.

“Hey, demon nerd!” Bradley flinched and stopped walking to twitch his eyes in anger at the familiar voice calling out to him in disdain with River, and Iblis also stopping in irritation by who else but the Jocks of Dorchester High School walking towards them with their eyes angrily fixated on Bradley for the atmosphere to grow tense, the students glare at the bullies in fear and anger as everyone is not surprised that they knew of what happened at the party. “What do you want to come back here? You wanna brag of your family and that angel that tried to kill us, if not for you showing off from fighting her!?”

“No, and I don’t like how you talk about Aunt Celeste.” Bradley responded with a scowl as he ignores the other students gasping their surprise and amazement of both his aunt who smiled at Bradley outside the jeep, and his bravery to respond towards the school bullies with River faintly gives an air punch and grin at her best friend when he continues to show himself as brave to stand up to his bullies when he reveals his intention of coming back to school with a small frown of sadness twitch on his jaw. “I want to apologize to everyone here for what happened last night.”

“Well, we don’t want your apology! So get out of here with your freaky friends and your sick family! At least THAT will give us the pleasure for this boring school!” One of the three girls rebuked Bradley’s reason with anger and proceed to jab her fingernail at the other by the shoulder, only for Bradley to swiftly swat the hand away from him for the girl to give a loud dramatic gasp of pain while her boyfriend quickly reaches an arm and grab the collar of Bradley’s sweater, raising him off the ground for the assault as the students gasped while River quickly stops Iblis from trying to pull the bullies apart from Bradley…

Only for a sudden flash of a container filled with spaghetti Bolognese was thrown towards the bully holding Bradley and hit both the boy and his girlfriend who shrieked in horror of having a large stain of tomato paste on her dress while Bradley was released to face the one who threw the food towards the bullies.

“How about you shut up, and let him apologize?” One of the boy students demanded the bullies in anger which startled Bradley to react in surprise while another student also reprimanded the Jocks in annoyance for more of the students to now join in and glare at their bullies in indignation, catching Iblis amusement to smile at Bradley and his bullies expressing shock and anger for seeing the latter group humiliated on public. “Yeah! He hasn’t done anything wrong, and you guys are all jerks! Just like your gang name!”

“Plus, Bradley saved us from his damn mom who wanted us killed!”

“It would’ve been better if she killed you guys for being jerks!”

“Shouldn’t you guys be in detention for your bad behavior last night? And even before that?”

“At least Bradley’s more confident than before getting a demon! He’s cooler than you jokes!”

“Hey, Bradley! Ignore those jerks and take a deep breath before you start your apology!”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Bradley’s bullies demanded the students in fury yet the other students continue to assure Bradley for his apology and laugh at the Jocks’ humiliation for them to continue shouting louder to stop, to no avail, with River nudging an elbow at Bradley’s forearm to confidently whisper her amusement to see a small smile on the brunette’s face. “At least they’re outnumbered by the whole school…what’s next, the headmistress gonna show up now?”

Suddenly, the entire school heard high-heeled footsteps clicking from the inside of the school which sends everyone but Iblis frozen in fear while Iblis reacted in confusion of the instant transition of amusement when everyone turns their attention towards the door where a figure of a woman slowly walks out in the open and reveal herself to the school and the visitors, with the Jocks calming down to smirk their anger at Bradley and River. ‘ _Oh, you losers are going down!_ ’

The woman, who Bradley and River recognized as the headmistress of Dorchester High School, is a young and beautiful woman with short black hair tied in a high ponytail, a pair of black shades shrouding her eyes, and dressed in a dark grey buttoned business suit with a long cloth reaching to her knees and a white turtleneck shirt, a matching grey skirt above her knees, and red high heels.

“Bradley Martin, and River Smith? I see you both have returned safely, and with the Jinn heir accompanying. And by hearing the students chanting apology, I believe you want to apologize for your family’s…disastrous election party?” The headmistress calmly greeted with a soft frown as Bradley, River, and the school is trying to calm themselves out of fear as they knew that even though the headmistress is wise and caring…she is also a soldier who will use discipline fitting for a military to anyone that try to both harm the school and troublemakers.

‘ _I still remember the guns collection in her office, every time she offered River and me to have lunch_.’ Bradley remembered in fear.

“Y-Y-Y-Yes…Headmistress.” Bradley stuttered in fear with a quick inhale of air to release and relax, trying not to be afraid even by the headmistress when he first glance at River who nodded her smile as reassurance before Bradley start his apology with a sad glower, with the students anxious to hear while the Jocks are amused of a possible punishment to their victim. “…I want to apologize for my family’s actions last night. I didn’t know that they were willing to invite the school as they think of everyone as commoners, until I knew that they want everyone killed for their wealth. I also want to say that…I’m leaving to return one of my friends and her brother to Malaysia. If you want to expel me for what happened…I understand.”

The headmistress first looks around to see the students horrified of the assumption of being expelled while the Jocks are more than pleased with one girl foolishly cheering with her friends before she faces Bradley and gently pulls out her shades from her eyes, revealing them to be colored pink. “Why would I throw away one of my children from my school…especially since I promised your uncle to take care of you since you joined years ago?”

Bradley blinked his eyes in surprise at the exclamation with his schoolmates also react in astonishment, while the Jocks glare at the headmistress in shock and anger, when the headmistress continue to reveal the truth of her relationship between her, Bradley, and Kale with a kind smile. “I’m a Jinn soldier working for Kale, and I know of your mother’s history even after her exile. I was allowed to both work for him and be the headmistress for the school, before your parents put you here. Since I knew your mother from Kale and saw you as her broken doll, I swore myself and Kale that my school and students will rebuild you to be a better person.”

With a glance at Kale’s jeep with the driver flashing a noticeable smirk at his soldier, the headmistress nodded back before stroking her hand on Bradley’s head to catch his surprise. “Now, Bradley Martin…when you get back from Malaysia, would you still come back to us before the end of the school year?”

“Y-Yeah! Is it okay… if I get to know everyone properly, when I do?” Bradley nervously asked while touching his index fingers together just as he noticed the other students beaming in sympathy and happiness of Bradley’s kindness for everyone but the Jocks to quickly dash towards Bradley and grab him with hugs, ruffling his hair, and pats of the back for Iblis to be squished against his cousin.

“Sure you can!/ Why didn’t you say so?!/ You’re more than welcome to join us!/ We should make a party when you get back!”

“What!? But aren’t you going to punish him!? He tried to kill us!” The Jocks complained to the headmistress in fury and point a finger at Bradley, although the students playfully stick their tongue out at the _losers_ to catch their irritation while the headmistress turns around to face the five troublemakers with a stern frown, shocking the five. “Saving us from a murderous family does not require punishment…but talking ill of his brave actions as well as your awful behaviours, however send you five to be in detention. Your parents even called me to give you five two weeks in detention.”

The sight of the Jocks opening their mouths and scream in horror got all the students except Bradley and Iblis to laugh at their shock.

“Hey, Bradley. We should get going.” Iblis called out to Bradley as the students gently pull away from each other with Bradley nodding his acceptance at Iblis before the school watch both boys run and skate towards the exit and to the jeep, with Bradley waving goodbye at his girlfriend, schoolmates, and headmistress who waved him back and give words of encouragement to Bradley, who is now more than ready to both finish his journey and go home with open arms ready for him.

* * *

**[Illustrated Guide to ~~Soul Reapers~~ Demon-Bounded Humans!]**

“Good job, Bradley. Not only did you apologize to them with your heart, but did not cause trouble by looking for a fight. I’m so glad that I’m alive again to see what you boys will accomplish with your father.” Celeste praised with happiness as Kale drive the group through Boston and on their way to the harbor, with Celeste now sitting in the passenger seat, Iblis, Bradley, and Omar with Khaira on his lap sitting at the back seat, and Aizen, Bale with Sōsuke on her lap, Nuru, and Marshal perched at the open trunk back.

As he realized something other than Bradley’s school and freedom, Kale recalled something for everyone including the back to hear the former called out to Aizen with his eyes on the road. “Oh yeah, Aizen! What were you and Ose doing in the house before you showed us your kid?”

Unaware of those inside the truck, everyone at the back notices Aizen reacted with a startled frown before he mutters while looking at Bale and Sōsuke, who look away with a nervous pout. “Ah…”

_[A few hours earlier…]_

“Alright, kid! Looking at your skinny ass and Aizen’s, you look like you haven’t been eating enough to be skin and bones! So I prepare something for everyone to have extra ingredients inside the boat and give ya something to eat!” Ose offered to Sōsuke as the two, Luka/ Aizen, and Bale are inside the kitchen in the morning, standing in front of a counter filled with multiple cube-like white foods with a single green leaf sticking on top, which every leaf has a clothes peg connected in a single string which Ose is holding with his hand.

“Now, when I pull this string, all of the Non-Fruit will change into random fruits so be ready to whack every one of them in any time. Ready?” Ose exclaimed as Luka/ Aizen and Bale witness Sōsuke accidentally hit one of these Non-Fruit to mush with the replica of Kyōka Suigetsu which Ose pointed out, “Too soon…”

“Sorry.” Sōsuke apologized as Ose proceed to pull the string back and release the clothes pegs at once for every single Non-Fruit to transform and flash into multiple types of fruits, bringing the four to whack at each of them to make them into a single, different kind of fruit using Ose and Bale’s fists and Luka/ Aizen and Sōsuke’s Kyoka Suigetsu and it's replica.

Near to the end, Sōsuke accidentally hit something that is not a Non-Fruit for the boy to mutter in concern and notified the adults. “Um…”

“What the heck is that?” Luka/ Aizen asked in worry and stood near Bale and Sōsuke when the four realize the latter hit on not a fruit but rather…a small demonic figure resembling a human woman with a lamia tail as her legs, and pair of feathered wings as her arms, screeching angrily while the four scream their dismay of this type of demon with Aizen hugging both Bale and Sōsuke while Ose reveals its name. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH/ A MELUSINE!”

This demon Ose called a Melusine then bounds off the fruit-filled counter and lunged towards Ose in the face with her tail coiling around his body, for the frightened three to watch Ose screaming in fear and clawing at the Melusine to push it out of his face, even with Aizen hastily whack Kyōka Suigetsu at Ose’s face multiple times before the leopard-formed demon starts running around the kitchen while bumping into everything due to his blind vision.

After a few more attempts, Ose successfully grabs the Melusine off his face and throws her out of the window, slowly breathing in and out in fatigue and joining with the family of three when Sōsuke thought aloud with a hesitant scowl for causing it. “…I think we have enough fruits.”

“Yes/ Yup.” Bale, Luka/ Aizen, and Ose agreed.


End file.
